Dragon No Yaiba Heroes
by Peter JM Gamer
Summary: This crossover takes place after the Goku Black arc Dragon Ball Super and at the start of Kimetsu no Yaiba. Also it's an alternative Dragon Ball Super timeline part involving non-canon characters. Plus Dragon Ball Heroes is also involved. Story also available on Wattpad. If you haven't got anything nice to say don't say it. Currently on a bad epilepsy health break.
1. Cruelty and new arrival

**Edited **

**Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes and Kimetsu No yaiba Crossover**

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba, Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Author Notes:**

**So in this story Son Goku is nerfed in the Kimetsu No Yaiba World but he is still way above all of the demons. He is weaken so he is easier for his old enemies cannon and non-canon to try and kill him.**

**Chapter 1**

After the defeat of Zamasu and Goku Black the heroes started to rest and party but a wormhole with negative energy opens up and Son Goku is sucked through it. When Goku wakes up he started to wonder what happened and why he feels weak and can't sense any of his friends energy.

Goku senses 2 chi energies close by and 1 coming closer from a long distance but 1 of the energies is part faith and changing. Goku sees a house and wants to find out where he is and he's sees a boy panicking and then the boy runs off with a girl on this back. The boy is called Tanjiro Kamado and the Girl is called Nezuko Kamado.

Goku senses a change happening with the girl and starts to run after them but has he catches up with them he sees a guy with a sword trying to kill the girl. Goku sees the boy throw stones and a hatchet at the man and also sees the man knockout the boy and the demon girl breaks free and starts defending the boy and is also knocked out.

The man sees Goku and asks him to go with the boy and girl and says he will info him more after the boy wakes up.

After the boy wakes up the man introduces himself has Giyu Tomioka and he tells Tanjiro and Goku to go a see a man called Sakonji Urokodaki who lives at the foot of Mount Sagiri and to keep Nezuko out of the sun.

Meanwhile the two evil beings that created the wormhole want Goku dead so he doesn't stand in the way of their plans. Both evil beings have killed so many Super Saiyan 4 Goku's from other timelines.

End of Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

**Additional information about Son Goku's nerf so in this the Wormhole has turned Goku back into a 16 year old and he's transformations are also disabled along with his ability to fly and use instant transmission. Plus the Super Saiyan god power Goku absorbed into his base form is also removed along with having no more access to god ki. Also his base form stats are also divided by super Saiyan 3 and halved. Don't worry goku still has access to the Kaioken but he can't use it for long. **

**Goku still has the potara earrings that he used against Merged Zamasu on him.**

**The next chapter is part going back to the Dragon Ball Universe with everyone going to try and use the dragon balls. Plus the start of Tanjiro's and Goku's training.**

**Plus I am also new to doing Fanfictions and feedback is necessary.**


	2. Journey and training begins

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Tanjiro and Goku are told by Giyu to go a see a man called Sakonji Urokodaki who lives at the foot of Mount Sagiri.**

Chapter 2

Mean while in the Dragon Ball Universe Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo have gathered all 7 dragon balls and have summoned Shenron in attempt to wish Son Goku back but it's far beyond Shenron's power so no wish was made with the Dragon balls. This causes Bulma to try to invent a dimensional travelling machine with enough fuel to travel were Goku is and back but it would take some time even when part using the damaged time machine found from the cell saga.

While in the Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe Tanjiro and Goku found a cave and placed Nezuko in the cave to protect her from the sun. Tanjiro makes Goku stay with Nezuko has he goes to find something to use for carrying Nezuko during the day time. Tanjiro comes back with a Basket that has a hole in it along with some bamboo, Goku ends up helping Tanjiro fix the hole in the basket along with reinforcing it with the bamboo.

Later on after sunset Nezuko was out of her basket walking alongside Tanjiro and Goku who both saw a temple in the distance and Tanjiro says he smells blood and Goku says he senses a strange ki. All 3 of them run up to the temple and Tanjiro swings the door open and both Tanjiro and Goku are shocked to see a man eating demon eating people and didn't notice that Nezuko started drooling

The demon looks at all 3 of them and asks are all 3 of you humans since I am picking up a weird vibe. Then the demon launches himself at Tanjiro who part defends himself with the hatchet cutting the demons mouth and the demon says how not going to be lucky to do that again but before the demon pins Tanjiro, Goku punchs the demon away and the demon then says I knew something was off about you but what are you? Your not a demon but you also don't seen to be human. Goku then says that he's a Saiyan which confuses both Tanjiro and the demon. Then just as the demon is about to attack again Nezuko then takes notice and ends up kicking the demon's head off surprising her brother and Goku.

The demon ends up growing arms from this head and the headless body attacks Nezuko while saying why is a demon teamed up with two humans. While the demon's head with arms is attacking Tanjiro and manages to get hold of the hatchet's blade which causes Tanjiro to headbutt the demon and throw the hatchet with the demon's head into a tree trapping the head.

Tanjiro then finds Goku and Nezuko fighting the headless body and he charges in taking himself off a cliff along the the demon's body and luckily Nezuko caught her brother saving him. They went back to the demon's head trapped between the tree and Hatchet and Tanjiro pulls out a knife to stab the head and a old man appears and says you cannot kill him with that and Goku asks how can we kill it? The old man then said try to figure it out yourselfs.

Giyu Tomioka's letter to Urokodaki:

Greetings Lord Urokodaki Sakonji.

I have sent a boy your way says he wants to become a demon-slayer swordsman he had the courage to fight me unarmed. A demon slaughtered his family transforming his surviving sister into a demon but she chooses not to attack Humans. I sense something in these two that is different from the others. Like you the boy has a strong sense of smell. But I have also made someone go along with them and that other young boy said he can sense life energy from other beings. I do believe that both boys could be worthy of carrying on your traditions, so please train them.

I know this is a selfish request so please forgive me.

Tanjiro got hold of a big rock wanting to smash the demon's skull in but didn't do it instead he just wants to know away to finish it in one final blow. The old man says to himself sorry Giyu Tomioka this kid isn't going to cut he has to much sympathy even for a demon. But Goku shoots a ki blast at the demon because Tanjiro was taking to long and this gets Tanjiro and the old man concerned about what he actually is.

The demon's head part heals and wakes up and is about to attack but is pinned down by Goku and sunrise starts and when the sun touches the head the head disappears into ashes. This causes Tanjiro to panic about Nezuko and tries to find her and he finds her in her basket with the cover on in the corner of the temple.

He then remembers about the old man and walks to the side of the temple and sees the old man burying the demon's victims. The old man announces himself has Sakonji Urokodaki and Tanjiro says I am called Tanjiro Kamado and my sister is called Nezuko Kamado and Goku announces himself has Son Goku. Urokodaki then askes Tanjiro what he would do if his sister harms a human and Tanjiro is to shocked to answer the question is a slapped my Urokodaki who then says your to slow at making decisions which made you fail to kill that demon before sunrise and also says if your sister harms a human you then have to kill your sister and slit your own belly open and die same goes for your friend Goku.

Goku is caught back my this and says he and Tanjiro will make sure that she would never harm a human and Urokodaki then says Tanjiro get your sister and you both follow me. Tanjiro has trouble keeping up with the Urokodaki while Goku is able to keep up with him. Once they arrived to Urokodaki House Tanjiro askes if he passed the test and was stocked when he heard the test starts now. Goku was already ready to take the test has along has there's no writing involved.

Urokodaki takes Tanjiro and Goku to separate parts of the Mountain and told them both to make it back before sunrise. Goku tries to use instant transmission and then is really worried that he can't, he also tries to fly and is also annoyed that he can't fly too. He also tries to turn super Saiyan for some light but can't so he just starts this way down the mountain and ends up getting hit by multiple traps.

Meanwhile Tanjiro is trying to make his way down his side of the Mountain and he realises that the air is thinner than he normally use to live while trying to avoid the traps and still gets badly injured from them but he manages to get back in time. While Goku just gets back in time with a bit more injuries than Tanjiro since Tanjiro managed to avoid some of the traps as Goku got hit by all of the traps.

Goku is lucky that he's more durable than humans thanks to being a saiyan and once he heals from his wounds he gains a zenkai boost. Urokodaki says Tanjiro Kamado and Goku I accept both of you as my students.

Tanjiro and Goku are both informed about the Demon slayer corps and that there's a few hundred members and that it isn't officially recognised by the government. But it has existed since days of old still hunts demons today. However the identity of the leader of the demon slayer corps is shrouded in Mystery.

Demons staple food humans they kill humans and eat them. It is unclear when or where they first appeared the only ways to kill them are by exposing them to sunlight or cutting off their heads with a special sword. They have impressive physical abilities and their wounds heal quickly.

They can reconnect severed flesh and grow new limbs. Some demons can change form others possess strange powers. This of course got Goku excited to fight them after all he likes to fight strong opponents. Also the way demons can regrow limbs makes Goku part think of Piccolo.

Goku is also worried that the Dragon balls might not be powerful enough to get him home and he doesn't know how correct he is.

The information continues the demon slayer corps fights demons face-to-face, they are human so their wounds heal, slowly and lost limbs do not return! None the less, they fight demons in order to protect ordinary people.

Urokodaki says that he's a trainer. Just like it sounds, I train swordsmen. There are trainers in different places, they use various training methods. In order to join the demon slayer corps, you both must survive the final selection at Mount Fujikasane. I decide whether both of you may have a go at the final selection.

Before going back to training Urokodaki asks Goku what he is and Goku explains that he is a Saiyan and is from another Universe Urokodaki and Tanjiro smell that Goku is telling the truth. Goku has to wait for Tanjiro to finish his more advanced training down the mountain before he has his own turn.

Tanjiro notices that the air is even thinner and with the traps becoming a lot more dangerous and had to do it all again with a sword which took a while Tanjiro so far has trained for a year. Goku finally started his training after doing a bit of his own.

Goku ended up not just sensing ki energy of other beings he also ended up see aura which allows him to see and part avoid most of the traps. Goku did part use suppressed kaio-ken (like times 1.5) which allowed him to avoid some of the traps but it did part have so toll on him.

Goku managed to learn how to do concentrated breathing and the ten water breathing forms in a few days which surprised Urokodaki. Goku did also easily cut the bolder in one go and said that he would only got to the final selection with Tanjiro since he promised to protect him and offer to part help train Tanjiro.

**End of Chapter**

**Author notes:**

**Oh boy doing it's part hard making these chapters on a phone since I save it to save in on the sight and use my console to upload the chapters I don't know when I will start chapter 3 since I am planning to get a tablet in the future which would make somethings easier. **

**I am also thinking that Goku should try to teach Tanjiro the kaio-ken but I don't know if that's a good idea or not so feedback is necessary for this decision. Plus I know this is the first Dragon ball, Kimetsu No yaiba Crossover fanfiction.**

**I will make two different versions of Chapter 3 one with Goku teaching Tanjiro the kaio-ken and another were Tanjiro isn't taught the Kaio-ken. I will upload the 1 wanted the most. Both will have Sabito and Makomo.**

**Chapter 3 might take a while to do longer to do so don't expect it soon.**


	3. Final Section and enemy's revealed

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Author note:**

**I have decided to use this version of Chapter 3 that Tanjiro is taught the Kaio-ken by Goku which changes future battles. **

**Last time Goku easily learned concentrated breathing along with the ten water breathing forms in a few days and successfully cut the boulder in one go and wanted to wait for Tanjiro along with helping train. **

Chapter 3

Goku is thinking about trying to teach Tanjiro the kaio-ken because he thinks it will be useful in future battles, Tanjiro part trained for 6 months by himself while Goku was trying to improve to kaio-ken times three which he could hold for a short while and can he hold kaio-ken times 2 for a while like five to seven minutes currently.

A mysterious figure engaged Tanjiro with a wood sword and told him to try and act like a man Goku got confused since he can't sense the guy's ki energy so Goku figured out it's spirit of a dead person and kept the truth away from Tanjiro.

Then a young girl appeared confusing Tanjiro but not Goku since he knows it's another spirit. Goku has seen other spirits like this once before while he was trapped in a different dimension but back then he was still a grown man and could transform.

Meanwhile in the Dragon Ball Universe a city has become under attack by two high powered beings with negative energy and the one to engage them is Vegeta alone and Vegeta is shocked to see that Towa and Mira are still alive.

Vegeta ends up asking them what did you do with Kakarot? After turning straight to Super Saiyan Blue and Towa answer by saying we took away all of this God ki and make sure he can't go Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, we also made sure that he cannot fly and use instant transmission.

Vegeta says you bastards I wanted to defeat that clown myself. Oh and I want to kill both of you revenging all the other versions of me you killed from other timelines. Tora asked how do you know about that and Vegeta says I met a version of me that has God ki and a form called Super Saiyan 4 ( of course talking about Xeno Vegeta) and says bring Kakarot back now or else.

Tora and Mira just left the area and are thinking about doing what they did to Goku to Vegeta but they passed on that because they think that Goku and Vegeta would just use fusion and the fusion would use kaio-ken to try and stand a chance.

Back to the Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe with Goku, Tanjiro, Sabito and Makako.

So far Tanjiro has trained for two years so Tanjiro and Goku now know that boy is called Sabito and the girl is called Makako and Tanjiro has finally cut the boulder in half completing his training. A few months before Tanjiro cut the boulder Sabito and Makako agreed with allowing Goku to teach Tanjiro the kaio-ken technique but Tanjiro can only use kaio-ken times 1.5 for like one to two and a half minutes. Urokodaki comes up and says I never planned on sending you to the final selection because I don't want to see another child die and calls Tanjiro a wonderful kid.

Nezuko has been a sleep for over 2 years and is still sleeping so Urokodaki says that this may just be a hunch that she recovers her energy through sleep instead of consuming human flesh and blood. Tanjiro and Goku both end up going to the final selection and they say to Urokodaki say hello to Sabito and Makako for us and Urokodaki in his head goes Tanjiro and Goku how do you know the names of those dead children.

Tanjiro and Goku arrive at the final selection and see alot of other people. One girl and one boy appear and say greetings everyone thank you for gathering tonight for the final selection. Mount Fujikasane holds demons that demon-slayer swordsmen have taken alive and trapped here. Demons hate Wisteria flowers which bloom here even out of season. They cover the Mountain from its foot to halfway up the slope. However from that point onwards the Wisteria does not bloom so demons are roaming free and you have to survive 7 days in there and if you do then you have passed the final selection now go.

For a while Goku stays with Tanjiro and Tanjiro smells two demons and Goku sensed then a long time ago Tanjiro easily kills both demons and picks up a horrible smell along with Goku sensing a big amount of negative ki and to there shock they both see a giant demon with a lot of huge hands chasing someone and also saw the demon eat another person whole. Tanjiro uses water breathing second form water wheel to save the boy and Goku shoots a ki blast in the demon's face. The demon see both Tanjiro and Goku with fox masks and says oh another two foxes has come.

Sabito and Makako are wondering if Tanjiro and Goku can really do it. Makako asks Sabito if Goku and Tanjiro could do it and he says I don't know but no amount of effort is too much and you know that right? Anyway they can use that kaio-ken technique to multiply their strength and speed by 1.5 or 2 times.

The demon goes tell me fox boys right now what Meiji Emperor sits upon the Throne? Goku doesn't know how to answer but Tanjiro answers the Imperial family is Taisho! The demon goes I have been here so long that Dynasties have risen and fallen again and again all while I've been trapped here!

Damn Urokodaki, damn Urokodaki damn him! Damn Urokodaki. Tanjiro you know Urokodaki? Oh I know him! Urokodaki was the one who captured me! I will never forget it! It's been 47 torturous years! Back then he was still a demon slayer in the Edo period the Keio era!

Tanjiro though demon hunter Edo period?! The boy Tanjiro saved says no way you're lying no demon has lived that long, lies. They only put demons up here that have eaten two or three people and get killed during the selection also demons eat each other too! Goku says I can sense that demon has eat like 50 people I think. The hand demon says how do you know how many I have eaten? Goku response is I can sense energy and aura.

Flashback to Urokodaki sharing information with Tanjiro and Goku remember a demon's strength comes from the number of people it has consumed. So if it eats many more people it gets stronger? That's right they grow stronger and some physically change, gaining unnatural powers. Even know Goku has some unnatural powers and he's not a demon. Plus Tanjiro if your nose gets stronger you'll be able to tell how many people a demon has eaten. While I think Goku who can sense life energy and now aura might already be able to tell.

The hand demon goes 12, 13 and both of you've are numbers 14 and 15. Tanjiro asks what are you talking about? That's how many of Urokodaki's students I have eaten! I've decided to kill all of his students. Goku says well your not eating us. Hahaha heeheehee from the demon what makes you think I can't? Me Goku says I will also avenge Sabito and Makako you monster. Tanjiro is shocked hearing Goku say that but Goku they were this us they helped train me, yeah but I already knew that they were spirits because it happened with me before I can't remember that other Universe thou. Tanjiro is getting ready to revenge Sabito and Makako but Goku stops him and says I sense something is wrong.

Dark negative energy surrounds the hand demon making him more powerful and Goku goes that energy I recognise it so this must be Towa and Mira's doing I guess the safest way to deal with the demon is to use the solar flare technique (so sorry for borrowing your move Tien but I need it) Tanjiro cover your eyes, why? Well I don't want you blinded, OK. Solar flare times three Tanjiro you can now open your eyes OK so what happened to the demon? It's dead I killed it with that technique. You could have told me that you can summon sun light from your body, sorry it's one of my friends techniques.

Well then the hand demon is dead Goku did it he avenged you guys and all the other children that were killed will also return just as was promised. Even though they are only spirits now. Return back to be by their beloved Urokodaki Sensie's side back to their home narrow mist mountain. If me and Goku die our spirits will return to where Nezuko and Urokodaki Sensei are.

Well let's continue towards finishing this final selection right let's do this. Tanjiro yes Goku what is it I can only sense another 4 people left. At the end of 7 days early in the morning. They hear welcome back, congratulations being safe and sound is better than anything else. Tanjiro thinks there's only 5 left but Goku said there's a sixth and I don't see a sixth. Goku and Tanjiro look at a boy say will die five times over even if we survived we'll still die in the end.

Another boy goes eh? What do I do? What about the Blade?

The boy and girl says you must first pay the cost of the uniform, then you must get your body measured and have your rank engraved. Tanjiro what do I do? I have no money on me, really I might have enough to get both of ours I hope. One of the boys asked what about the blade? Today, you will each choose a chunk of Tamahagane alloy. Your blade will be completed within 10 to 15 days. 10 to 15 days hmm I can get so training in that time. Ooh I am so hungry I feel like I could starve to death. There are ten ranks in total 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th and the 10th, you are now lowest 10th level. Also from now on kasusagarasu will be following you all.

Goku tried not to laugh went the blonde boy got a sparrow instead of a crow. Kasusagarasu is a crow that primarily used for communication. One of the boys went I don't care about some dumb crow! What I want is the blade right now! The blade of the demon hunters! The "blade of colour change"! Goku sees Tanjiro grab hold of the boys arm going let go of her this instant! If you don't I'll break your arm. Huh? Who are you? You can try if you dare! Tanjiro breaths and almost breaks his arm. Are you done? If so please go over there and choose the alloy that will create your blade.

The alloy for the blade that will be used to destroy demons and protect yourself will be chosen personally by each of you. The blonde boys says I'll probably die really quickly. Back at a building a man with a crow says is that so there are six people remaining they seem to be excellent, my swordsmen have increased... I wonder what kind of swordsmen they all are.

Meanwhile back in the Dragon Ball Universe Vegeta informs the Bulma and the Z fighters that Tora and Mira are behind the wormhole that took Goku. Everyone was shocked hearing this and Bulma tries to work on the Machine to get Goku back quicker since Beerus demands it since they need Goku for the up coming tournament of power.

**Author notes:**

**Well looks like the Dragon Ball Universe is in danger if they can't get Goku back in time for the tournament of power. Well two years have gone by in the Kimetsu No Yaiba universe and just a few weeks in the Dragon Ball Universe.**

**Well chapter 4 is going to take a while since I will part be taking a break. Since I have made 2 different versions of Chapter 3.**


	4. Swamp Demon and Muzan revealed

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Goku and Tanjiro passed the final selection and the z fighters need to get Goku back for the tournament of power which is like a month away. **

**Chapter 4**

In the Dragon Ball Universe

Bulma has finished the dimensional time travelling machine. But before they can use it they need to know the name of the dimension and time zone that Goku is in. Whis comes back with good news and bad news from the time nest. Everyone asks for the good news first, Whis says that Goku is a live and well and that the dimension is called Kimetsu No Yaiba and that Goku is in the Tashio period like 1917.

Everyone and the bad news Towa and Mira have but up a negative energy field blocking us off away way to get Goku back so Towa and Mira have to be defeated which isn't easy.

The Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe:

Goku and Tanjiro are making it back to Urokodaki's place from from the final selection. Goku is part carrying a wounded Tanjiro on his back but their uniforms are part heavy but this does not bothered him at all. Has they got back the sun has set and they see Urokodaki's door kicked down with Nezuko walking out side Tanjiro is surprised and happy to see Nezuko wake Tanjiro gets off Goku's back and tries to run to Nezuko but falls over Nezuko runs and hugs her brother and Goku decides to join in the hug. Urokodaki sees them hugging and hugs them and says you both came back alive while crying under this mask.

Goku decides to teach Nezuko his martial arts and give her some battle experience so she has less chance of being injured in battle to part save some energy, Tanjiro and Urokodaki both agree to this. Urokodaki and Tanjiro agree with Goku about not to teaching Nezuko the kaio-ken encase she goes berserk and the fact that she will require more sleep since the kaio-ken part burns energy.

Goku has also part done some extra training with Tanjiro this allows Goku to use Kaio-ken times 4 for like 2.5 to 4 minutes and kaio-ken time 3 for like 7 to 10 minutes and kaio-ken times 2 for like 12.5 to 15 minutes. Tanjiro can now access kaio-ken times 2 for like 3 minutes now. Urokodaki started to make a box for Tanjiro to carry Nezuko in and Goku of course helps him make the box.

15 days later

Goku and Tanjiro hear windchimes coming closer to the Building the Man stops and says my name is Haganezuka and I have forged Tanjiro Kamado's and Son Goku's swords and I am here to deliver them. Tanjiro says I am Tanjiro Kamado and Goku says yo I am Son Goku, both say please come inside. Then Haganezuka says these are Nichirin swords and I forged them. Tanjiro goes please come in so we can serve you some tea. But the guy continues the materials for a Nichirin sword can be obtained from the mountain closest to the sun. Scarlet Crimson Ore. These produce steel that can absorb sunlight. Tanjiro says wow, is that right? Goku in his mind (man is guy is rude he isn't paying attention to us), Mt. Yoko is bathed in sunlight all day, you see, oh he paying some attention to us. Never a cloud in the sky nor any rain. Urokodaki goes there he goes again, never listening to what others say. You're going to get dirty, so could you get up for a second?

Haganezuka then looks at Tanjiro and he's like a clown mask? Hey you're a Child of brightness, aren't you? Now that's what I call lucky. Oh no, I'm the son of Tanjuro and Kie. That's not what I meant. See how your hair and eyes are a reddish colour? When a kid like you is born into a family that works with fire it's considered lucky and a cause for a celebration. Is that right? I had no idea. There's a good chance that this sword will turn red! Right Urokodaki? Yeah.

Then Haganezuka puts his attention on Goku and says hmm muscles, strange spiky hair and black eyes don't know what colour your sword might turn and Goku says well there's only one way to find out.

Come on, hurry up and draw it! Nichirin Swords are also known as "Colour Changing Swords." They change colour depending on the bearer. Tanjiro draws his sword first and looks at it while it turns jet black. Black? It's black, huh? Ok Goku draw your sword. Ok after drawing it the sword colour chances to blue, red and yellow patterned lines. Oh that's new we haven't seen three different colours on 1 sword before.

Goku says oh the three colours are of my Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan god and Super Saiyan blue transformations. Which puzzles Tanjiro, Urokodaki and Haganezuka. They ask him what he means and he explains how he was able to turn into those forms before ending up here.

All three of them said so your an alien? I guess you can say that yes but my race evolved differently to yours but both are still technically monkeys. They also ask how old are you actually Goku say well I am meant to be 48 years old with my body being 41 years old because I was dead for 8 years and spent 1 year in the hyperbolic time chamber but I know I was turned back into a 16 year old but I have grown back into a 18 year old at least.

All 3 of them are quite until Tanjiro says wait you have been dead for a total of 8 years how are you alive. Goku says well the first time I was bought back with the Dragon Balls and the second time I was revived by the old kai. One last question what are dragon balls? Well there are seven of them and once all collected a magic wishing dragon called Shenron who can grant any wish within this power. Sadly I think that he hasn't got enough power for me to be returned to my Universe. But hopefully my friend Bulma will find a way by building a Machine to travel here and get me.

Them everyone turned to Tanjiro's black sword. What is it bad or something if it turns black? Is it unlucky? No, not necessarily. But you don't see this pitch black too often. And I was so hoping I'd get to see a bright red sword! Dammit! Goku goes relax I have a bit of red in my sword while Haganezuka is hurting Tanjiro. Who says please calm down! How old do you think you are?! I'm thirty-seven!

Just then two crows fly through the window and land and both say Tanjiro Kamado and Son Goku here are your orders! Tanjiro it talks, Goku well I have already seen talking cats and birds in my universe. Both of you'ves make your way to a town to the northwest! Young girls have been vanishing there!

At night in the town a young boy and girl are walking together and then the girls disappears. Night after night young girls have been vanishing! Hunt down the demon lurking there and kill it! Tanjiro Kamado and Son Goku, prepare yourselves well for this task! This is both your first assignment as Demon hunters! Oh our first assignment, Goku says I hope it's a strong demon since I like fighting strong opponents, Urokodaki says it doesn't matter if its weak or not you have to kill it since it's now your job. Ok them come on Tanjiro let's get our uniforms on. Goku I think it's better to go early in the morning after we have eaten and rested. Oh hey food and Goku please leave some for everyone else.

In the morning after Breakfast Tanjiro and Goku are both getting dressed into their demon slayer uniforms has Tanjiro puts his kimono on over his uniform and Goku puts on a new kimono that looks like his old orange clothes other his uniform. Urokodaki says oh you both have gotten changed? Yes both replied. Nezuko under the sheets moves and looks out of the slightly open door and part gasps at both Tanjiro and Goku's appearances.

Urokodaki says Tanjiro and Goku now that you both are starting out with the Demon Slayer Corps I'd like to explain a few things to both of you. Ok. That Demon Slayer Corps outfit you're both wearing right now. It's made of a special kind of fibre. The fabric is quite breathable, yet it repels moisture and won't burn easily. A low-level demon's talons or fangs couldn't even manage to tear that uniform. Tanjiro says it's that strong? Also both your Nichirin Swords colours varies from owner to owner and each hue has unique properties. But Tanjiro not many people end up with black blades, little is known about them. So little in fact. So little is known that... What Mr. Urokodaki? Since so little is known about them black blades are said to be wielded by swordsmen who'll never go far.

I don't know how I'll do in the Demon Slayer Corps, but I'm going to turn Nezuko back into a human no matter what. Goku says Tanjiro not just you I am going to try and help you I promise. Yes, you're both right. I have faith that you'll both are going to make that happen. Oh and Goku a sword like yours has never been seen before. One more thing. Take this. It's a box for you to carry your sister in during the day. It's built out of an extremely light wood called "Cloud Mist Pine." I coated it with rock lacquer to reinforce its exterior and to make it more durable. Plus Goku here part helped me make it. Thank you very much you two! It's so light! It's really light, Mr. Urokodaki!

Nezuko, get inside this, will you? Can you do it? Nezuko makes herself smaller and fits perfectly in the box. Tanjiro says Nezuko, from now on, we're always gonna be together, okay? Goku says sheesh Tanjiro you almost sounded like a kidnapper. All right, we'll be going now. Hold on, do you mind? Has Urokodaki buttons up the top of both of their uniforms. Tanjiro and Goku both wave goodbye to Urokodaki and start making there way to the village.

On the way there Tanjiro asks Goku why he eats so much food and Goku says well the stronger a saiyan gets the more we have to eat which is the reason why I have so much a big appetite.

Tanjiro goes Nezuko, are you all right? Nezuko? Flashback "I'm just guessing here, but it could be that Nezuko's recovering her strength by sleeping instead of consuming human flesh (end of Flashback). Nezuko You get lots of rest.

Oh look we have arrived at a town. So could this be the town to the northwest? It must be and its massive with so many people like a small city. A beaten young man is slowly walking through the town. Some other locals go oh, look, there's Kazumi. Poor thing, he looks so haggard. Because he was with Satoko when she was taken. Tanjiro and Goku both stop and look at him and walk on a little bit. The people say night after night... It's so creepy. It's so dreadful! When night falls, yet another young girl will be abducted! Tanjiro and Goku after hearing that turn around and run towards Kazumi. Mr. Kazumi! He turns around hear hearing his name. Tanjiro then asks if you don't mind, we would like to hear your story. Is that all right?

Kazumi takes Goku and Tanjiro to a location and says this is where Satoko vanished. You both may not believe me. Goku and Tanjiro at the same time say we do believe you! We believe you, alright! We believe you. Before Tanjiro starts to try and smell out the demon he asks Goku if he a sense the enemy or see its aura. Sorry there isn't enough aura for me to track and I can't sense the demons ki until its active. Tanjiro starts to try and smell out the demon.

There's still a faint trace of the demon scent, but it's uneven, so to speak. Well Tanjiro I think it's just better to wait for it to be activate so I can sense it and we can engage it easier. I think I agree with you there Goku so let's rest a bit and move during the night. Who are these kids anyway? Kazumi touches his wound on this face and thinks about the beating he was given (how dare you! What do you mean, "vanished"? You bastard! Dear! That's enough! Please stop!). Okay Kazumi we are going to continue the search at night. He asks why, because they're are only active at night so me and Goku.

At the start of sunset Goku and Tanjiro go outside and Kazumi goes I want you both to believe me. She really did vanish. We believe you. After all, that's why we both are here. So you're both gonna to keep going? Yes. It's so late now. I'm flattered that you both are so concerned for me, but shouldn't you guys pick up tomorrow since it's not safe. Has we said those things are only active during the night and we can't afford to rest.

I have detected a new scent in this area. Goku well the it's now active follow me Tanjiro right let's go. Those things... Don't tell me you both are. You're both seriously... Goku nods yes in response.

While in a house in the town. How terrifying. I want you to stay indoors for the time being. Yes mother. Now then, good night. A young girl is going to bed and something appears on the floor and starts moving after the girl. The girl says I wonder what became of the girls who were taken. I just hope they're all right. All a sudden a solid like liquid spreads around the girls bed and hands comes out of the solid liquid and grabs onto the girl covering her mouth and pulls her down into the weird liquid.

Goku senses a ki die down and Tanjiro picks up a new scene and both run off. Kazumi ask what's gotten in you two all of a sudden? So fast. The scent got stronger and the Ki a bigger! Both the demon's at large! Tanjiro and Goku both jump onto a roof with Goku almost over jumping it. They jumped? They spoke of demons. The Demon Slayer Corps... They really... Goku and Tanjiro stop and look around and Goku shouts below us. Okay so they are right here right now.

They both draw out their swords. Two different scents, two different ki's. A demon and a female human! They're nowhere to be seen. Tanjiro I said below us, oh your right. But I have to hit the spot where the scent is the strongest... Is right here! He stabs the ground and a puddle appears and he part sees some clothing reaches in a successfully grabs and pulls the girl out.

A morphed demon!

Flashback to Urokodaki saying the demons who use a special spell called the "Blood Demon Art" posses supernatural abilities. You both have to fight those demons, as well, from now on.

Back to the Battlefield:

Where are those girls you kidnapped? But the demon grinds his teeth. I have two more questions for you! Kazumi says who was that? Mr. Kazumi, please hold this person and stand nearby. If you're inside both our range of attack we can protect you! From the ground or this wall... It could possibly emerge from anywhere else. There is also the chance that it might be able to show up out of thin air.

But this demon... Even when it's submerged, it can't erase its scent! Hmm it can't hide its ki when submerged. Here it comes Water Breathing, Fifth form! There's four of them! Oh man four of the same demon Goku thought. As Tanjiro manages to avoid all four of them. Settle down, I can do this. Eighth form Waterfall Basin!

Another Flashback:

Tanjiro, Goku listen to me closely. The type of demon with the blood that can turn humans into demons... There's only one in this world. Just one. The one who was the first to become a demon more than thousand years ago. In other words, that is your family's foe. Moreover, I believe he's the one who might know how to turn your sister back into a human. That demon's name is Muzan Kibutsuji!

Back to the battle:

Eighth form Waterfall Basin! Tanjiro has cut one arm off all four demons. Too shallow! I missed all the vulnerable spots because I switched forms midway through! Goku comes in and says I take care of the 4th version of the demon since its the strongest of the lot. I hope you can handle the other three. OK Goku I will try and handle the other three.

All 4 go back into their swamp so all four of them have the same scent and Goku says he will handle the strongest one. But we told that demons don't band together as a rule. So this one demon has dispersed into four. So I have to protect these two while slashing three of them has Goku handles the 4th. So I can't lose my nerve! Make sure that I get him to me about Muzan Kibutsuji and how to turn a demon back into a human! Total concentration Water Breathing second form Water Wheel! Too shallow again! Tanjiro tries to hit the demon and misses multiple times.

Dammit I can't chase him to far and I can't take a full swings while guarding others! The demon shouts you bastard. Back off for crying out loud! That girl's gonna go stale on me, dammit! That girl's already 16, okay? If I don't devour her soon she's gonna lose flavour by the second! The other part of the demon appears and says clam down my other self. Hey, so what? There are gonna be nights like this and where is my 4th self.

Meanwhile Goku is fighting the 4th version of the demon and its just a one sided battle in Goku's favour he says your too weak I will just end you now and get back to Tanjiro. Goku easily cuts the demon's head off killing it with no effort at all and starts making his way back to Tanjiro.

Anyway I've already fed on plenty of 16-year-old girls in this town. They were all quite meaty and delicious. Well I'm not satisfied my other self! I wanna consume more! Kazumi says you monster, return Satoko to me. The one you abducted the night before last. They look up and see the demon grinding his teeth on a roof. Satoko? Who are you talking about? If her hairpin is among these collectibles then I have devoured her. Tanjiro starts seeing bad stuff versions of his family dieing and screaming and seeing there dead bodies with an image of, Nezuko with blood fully covering it up. Which Trigger's him the demon tries to hit him and missed has Tanjiro dodged and slashed the demon's arm off. Ha I missed again. He can escape underground so fast. Oh no! I got too close to the wall! And dodges with a jump. The demon got Tanjiro off guard and was about to hit Tanjiro in the face but Nezuko came out of the box kicking the demon away saving her brother.

The other demon says why would two humans be accompanying a demon? What's the meaning of this? And who are these two and the other guy? Are they swordsmen and a demon working together? I don't get it at all. Nezuko steps out of the box and looks at the enemy demon she kicked away. Goku came back to see Tanjiro and Nezuko face the three demons and decides to watch to see how Tanjiro and Nezuko get on with the Extra training he given to both of them.

The demons returned to their swamp and Nezuko turns and looks at Kazumi and the girl and starts to see then has family while touching them. Then she turns the direction the two demons resurface. Short Flashback Urokodaki this may only be cold comfort but while Nezuko was asleep I used hypnotic suggestion on her. Suggestion? "All humans are your family." "Protect humans." "The demons are the enemy"! Back to the battle, Nezuko runs after the demons. Nezuko, shouts Tanjiro. "Never forgive any demon who brings harm on humans"! Has Nezuko goes in for a kick at the demon and misses has the demons go back into their swamp. Tanjiro shouts Nezuko and she stops, don't chase after him. Get back here. Come to me. Nezuko he shouts has the demon tries to get the jump on her. Nezuko jumps over the demon and Goku says to himself did she just do a superhero landing pose like I seem on TV.

Tanjiro in his head goes Mr. Urokodaki did tell me that Nezuko is a demon now plus that Goku did some training with her and that she's not necessarily so weak that I have to protect and I just remembered at I can dsuppressedo that kaio-ken technique that Goku taught me. But is it alright to let her handle this? Plus what is Goku doing? If I have her watch over those two, I can focus on my attacks.

The swamp opens under Tanjiro and tries to attack Nezuko who dodges the attack. Nezuko, Nezuko I'm going underground! Goku thinks I can't watch him while he's under at least I can watch Nezuko. Tanjiro to Nezuko I want you to protect those two. You can do that right? She nods yes. Tanjiro goes into the swamp has Nezuko and the other demon starts fighting. In the swamp Tanjiro sees leftover clothes of people eaten. So these are the clothes and belongings of the people who were kidnapped? Just look at all the innocent people they're murdered! It's unforgivable! Unforgiveable.

The demon laughs and says getting hard to breathe, brat? There's hardly any air inside this swamp. On top of that the darkness coiling around your body must feel pretty heavy? You can't move the way you would above ground! Serves you right! You should have looked before you leaped in, you damn fool! Both demons start attacking Tanjiro who takes notice mostly because of the demon grinding his teeth give it away. Tanjiro thinks don't underestimate me! Just where do you think I got my training anyway? The air was thinner on top of Mt. Sagiri! Not to mention there are moves that only unleash their full potential underwater! Plus I can double it with the kaio-ken thanks to Goku. So they can move at angles like that inside this swamp? But it doesn't matter.

All I have to do is slash when they get near enough to attack. The form that can be utilised even when there's no sure footing. Generating a powerful vortex with a violent twist of my upper and lower body. Here comes the scent the opening thread. Suppressed kaio-ken times 1.5 and Total concentration Water Breathing sixth form Whirlpool. Both demons are cut to shreds and killed. Tanjiro quickly sees and grabs the clothing with the girls hairpin in it and notices that he's running out of air and has to get out fast.

Back with Nezuko fighting the other demon are part going back and forth by part dodging and blocking each other's attacks. Until Nezuko lands a punch in the demon's stomach. The demon in his head goes this girl is powerful. While being kicked away. She doesn't seem to have mastered any morphing skills yet but look how strong she is anyway! She must have gotten a huge amount of blood from him! She moves so fast I can't dive back into the swamp. But I am getting use to these one-note attacks of hers. Nezuko notices the enemy demon adapting and she starts to use the martial arts that Goku taught her. Even if she kicks my head clean off or even if my internal organs explode demons can regenerate in a flash. The swamp demon attacks and thinks he got Nezuko off guard but ended up getting pinned to the floor instead. What who taught her martial arts.

Tanjiro appears from the swamp and sees Nezuko pinning the demon down. Nezuko release I have him at sword point and I want to ask him a question. Did I just get taken out? Both of my other selves got taken out by this guy and the other taken out by the other guy. You give off a scent like rotten oil. It's a horrible smell! How many people have you killed? He's killed to many shouted Goku. Listen, if women live any longer, they turn ugly and start tasting like crap. So we killed them for their own good. You should be thankful to us demons. Tanjiro cuts the demons mouth and says never mind and backs the demon into the wall. You're going to tell me what you know about Muzan Kibutsuji.

The swamp demon ends up in fear. Talk to me! Start talking. Tanjiro I think you might be going a bit too far says Goku his aura has turned into fear. I can't tell you, I can't tell you, I can't tell you, I can't tell you said the demon. Flashback of Muzan talking to the guy going to be turned into the swamp demon and said you mustn't tell. You mustn't tell anyone about me. If you do tell anyone, I'll know right away. I'm always watching you end of flashback. I can't tell you, I can't tell you, I can't tell you, I can't tell you! The smell of fear is strong. He is trembling all the way down to his bones! I can't tell you alright? And makes the mistake of trying to attack just to lose his head and die.

Once again I failed to get any information. Nezuko is just asleep regaining energy without any injuries. Goku says good thing I taught Nezuko most of my martial arts or that demon would have wounded her. Goku why did you mostly watch instead of further helping? While getting Nezuko back in the box on this back. Sorry, I am sorry Nezuko that you had to fight at least you didn't get hurt. Goku answers I just wanted to see how you both get on especially after the extra training I give to both of you and I am proud of the results. Tanjiro says to Nezuko I promise to turn you back into a human! Goku says I also promise that well at least until someone can take me home. Also just think that we were lucky that Towa and Mira haven't got involved or we would have been in so much trouble.

Tanjiro asks Goku who Tora and Mira are and he replies my saying they are demons from my universe who want to kill me so I don't stand in their way and they are the reason I can't transform, fly or use instant transmission and why I am trapped in your universe. I have to hide my ki so they can't find me because we will all die if they find us. I might be able to go Super Saiyan when I get angry enough.

In the Dragon Ball Universe:

Towa and Mira are angry dam Goku he is so good at hiding his ki that we can't find him. Plus the others are trying to find away through our barrier blocking them off from getting to Goku.

Vegeta dammit we must find a way pass that barrier. Gohan says well don't we just have to find Towa and Mira and weaken them enough to get passed the Barrier to get my dad back. Well then we better find those two quickly and try to make sure they actually die so they can't kill anymore versions of me and kakarot. While Gohan and Vegeta are looking for Towa and Mira. Whis is managing to watch Goku in the Kimetsu No Yaiba universe.

Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe:

Mr. Kazumi? Are you all right? I've lost my fiancée. How can I be alright? Mr. Kazumi no matter how many people you may lose you have no choice but to go on living. No matter how devastating the blows may be. What do you know about it? A kid like you? Tanjiro grabs Kazumi hand and shows a fake smile gets up and says I'll be on my way now same here said Goku. Take this I hope you'll find something of Miss Satoko's in there. Kazumi opens the fabric and starts crying when he sees Satoko's hairpin. Tanjiro bows and starts walking away with Goku. Kazumi thoughs so, you went through the same thing, too? Is that it? I... I'm sorry! That was an awful thing to say! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! Goku though he said sorry enough times. Tanjiro turns around and waves good bye. His hand was heart-breaking to see. Hardened by relentless training and so thick. It wasn't a boy's hand. I am leaving that young woman in your hands! Alright, alright.

Tanjiro and Goku leaving the town and Tanjiro thinks to himself it's not just me. How many people have you killed and tortured and tormented? Muzan Kibutsuji I'll never forgive you as long as I live. Just then a crow land on Tanjiro's shoulder and one on Goku's shoulder. The crows say Next up, Asakusa Tokyo! Rumours of a demon lurking there! We are heading to our next mission already? Oh yes, you both are! Hold on a minute. No can do! Come on just give us a minute! Hold on! What? Just shut up and go already. Goku says well we better get going then I am ready apart from being so hungry. Tanjiro says when are you not hungry? Well I can't help it.

Tanjiro and Goku arrive that Asakusa Tokyo. A very shocked Tanjiro with Nezuko at this side says are the cities this advanced now? It's a nightmare, but it's so bright out! The buildings are so tall! Goku says you should see the cities in my universe they are more advanced and have even taller buildings. Tanjiro just didn't know how to respond to what Goku said. Goku also thought how has no one noticed or the bamboo muzzle on Nezuko's mouth or my spiky hair which doesn't fit in here? Tanjiro and Nezuko stop when a tram passes in front of then which just confused Tanjiro a bit more. But this doesn't affect Goku at all.

I feel dizzy. Uh, let's go that way Nezuko. I-I beg your pardon! When he sees two people kissing in a valley. Tanjiro, Nezuko and Goku all run to a part of town where they come across a Udon food stand. Excuse me I would like a bowl of Udon with grated yam on top please and Goku says two bowls please. Uh, sure thing!

I've never been to a place like this. While Goku kind of as. It's way too crowded. Nezuko asleep ends up a Tanjiro's shoulder and Goku says boi you two have a really strong bond I and can tell from both of your auras. Here's your udon with grated yam on top and here's your two bowls Goku eats his food so fast that the man is shocked and happy at Goku. But has Tanjiro started his he picked up a smell and ran towards it leaving Nezuko on the bench along with his food on the floor with the bowl smashed and Goku noticed this and ran after Tanjiro. He caught up with him has Tanjiro came in contact with Muzan Kibutsuji. Goku saw Muzans aura and is shocked he thinks that bastard has killed so people I want to kill him now but I can't do it in public.

Tanjiro and Goku are shocked to find out that Muzan is pretending to live has a human. Muzan says to the little girl he's holding it's alright they don't worry. Goku and Tanjiro are both thinking he's. He living here, pretending to be a human! Muzan asks is there something I can do for you two? You both seem quite flustered. A woman comes and says oh my. What's going on? The little girl says mother. Tanjiro puts his own hands on this mouth and stomach and goes in his head they're humans! The girl and the woman... Their scent is human. Goku the girl and the womans aura and ki are human but what are these other two strange auras and ki's I see and sense. Don't you know? Can't you tell? That guy is a demon? That he devours humans? The woman asks do you know them? No. Much to my consternation, I've never seen this child and young man before.

Unfortunately for Muzan, Goku notices his nails. They must have mistaken me for someone else. Oh, you think so? Goku caught Muzan slash a random person's neck mostly because Muzan doesn't know that Goku can see speeds up to the speed of light with his eyes. But Tanjiro also notices the back of the man's neck bleeding.

Dear, what's the matter? As the man is turned into a demon and attacks this wife. Tanjiro runs out saying stop! Goku secretly charges a small ki blast and fires it Muzan who is stunned by that and said what hit me? Has Goku tried to keep his face straight while Tanjiro is pinning the newly formed demon on the floor. After everyone who said what's this? What's going on? I-is that blood?

Muzan notices the hanafuda earrings that Tanjiro is wearing and finds that the that the other guy somehow hit him with no being near him. Dear the woman shouts. Ma'ma you need to worry about yourself! Please take a cloth and press down hard on the wound! It's alright somehow, it's going to turn out fine. The woman's wound isn't fatal! Do it harder! Do it harder, tie it up with a rope! Goku man if only I had sensu beans on me. It's going to be alright. This man hasn't killed anyone. Just a second ago, this man was just walking down this street.

The girl in Muzan's starts to get scared and Muzan asks are you alright? You mustn't look. It's dangerous here, Rie. Let's move over there. Where'd he go? Dammit, dammit I can't leave this man here wait Goku try to secretly follow him. Okay says Goku following Muzan while staying out of sight. Has Tanjiro shouts Muzan Kibutsuji I'm not letting you get away. No matter where you go, Goku can track your ki. What's the matter with that child? What do you think Tsukihiko? Muzan isn't happy. Tanjiro continues no matter where you go you're not getting away. No he isn't Goku said to himself. I'll follow you to the ends of hell and I will swear I'll slice off your head with my blade. I'll never forgive you no matter what. Dammit Goku said I did lose him dammit I might has well go back to Nezuko who we lefted on the bench.

Police what the hell are you doing? Is it a drunk? Kid step away from that man! I can't bring some restraints please! While Goku got back to the bench and sat down a tried to have a small nap with Nezuko awake and confused wondering where her brother is. Nezuko your brother is just fine he be back in a bit. Back with Tanjiro please. Shut up and step away! Please don't do that. No one can here can hold down this person but me. Move. Please don't do that. Just look at this guy's face! Has he lost his mind? Pull the kid off him! Please stop. I don't want this person to kill anyone! Just stay out of the way, will you? I'm begging you! Dammit! Look, you if you're going to keep resisting... All of a sudden, a flowery attack caused by a demon using enchanting blood. Aroma of Visual Fantasy. What's this scent? Ok now what's with this new ki energy. What are all these patterns? What's going on? I can't see anything! Is this some kind of attack? If it is, that means trouble! Is the scent growing stronger? A woman walks up to Tanjiro and says you still use the term "person" to refer to even a transformed demon and you're trying to save him. Allow me then to lend you a hand. But why? Tanjiro asked as Goku reappeared. You, your scent tells me that's right I am a demon, but I am also a doctor and I wish to annihilate that man, Kibutsuji. A doctor uh has Goku enters the spell with a ki barrier shocking them.

Meanwhile with Muzan.

The little girl asks aren't you coming Daddy? Daddy had work I have a business meeting to attend. I'm also concerned about that disturbance just now. Dear... Don't worry I'm only going to talk to the police. Now get in. Daddy come home soon okay? Alright. You be a good girl now. Take them back to the house. Go on. Muzan starts walking down an ally way three people are walking the other way and one is drunk. Big bro, let's hit one more bar! Yacchan are you okay? I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm not even drunk yet. But bumps into muzan. What the hell, you bastard? Forgive me Muzan said. Hey come back here.

I'm very sorry, but I happen to be in a hurry, so. What did you say? Hey, look at you, decked out on those posh-looking threads! You piss me off! You and your pale face you look like you're about to fall over dead. This Trigger's Muzan. Hey, say something, will you? Or did you just croak? Muzan kills the man in one punch. Yacchan! What did you do to my kid brother? Yacchan! He's dead! Yacchan's not breathing! You bastard the other man said. Muzan kills him in one kick.

He goes up to the woman and asks does my complexion look unhealthy to you? Is my face pale? Do I look sickly to you? Do I look like I'm not long for this world? Do I look like I'm about to die? Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. I'm a living being who's infinitely close to perfection. Muzan puts his finger into the woman's head and starts but so much blood into her and he says what do you think will happen if I keep flooding you with my blood? The human body is unable to withstand the speed of transformation and its cells are destroyed and the woman turns into a puddle of blood.

Goku goes Tanjiro yes Goku what is it? I just sense 3 ki's disappear and I think Muzan had something to do with it. Back Muzan on the alleyway. Muzan clicks his fingers and to demons show up. Bring me the head of the demon slayer who wears hanafuda-like earrings and another demon slayer with strange spiky hair, understood? As you wish. Your wish is our command.

**TBC**

**Author notes:**

**Dam I made this chapter so long. I am going to take a break since this chapter is like three times bigger than I would normally do.**

**Also, Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Also next chapter would possibly be roundabout late January.**

**Plus what do you think of Goku's sword being Red, Blue and Yellow lines being in form with Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan god and Super Saiyan Blue?**


	5. Attack of two demons and an old enemy

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Small author note this is released early extra info at bottom of page. **

**Last time Muzan has sent two demons to go and try to kill Goku and Tanjiro.**

**Chapter 5: Attack of the Temari Demon, Arrow Demon and an old enemy.**

**In the Dragon Ball Universe at the time nest:**

Supreme Kai of Time POV:

I wonder how us time patrollers are going to help try and get Goku back from this dimension? I know that Towa and Mira are behind this plus this time they'll were smart enough to create a negative energy barrier blocking us of from helping Goku. Oh well at least I can still keep an eye on him.

Xeno Goku POV:

Hey Supreme Kai of Time it's me Goku and I am back from my Mission. Oh, welcome back. Hmm what's wrong Corona? It's Towa and Mira they're back. No way there still alive. Yes I afraid so. Let me guess they trapped and weaken another version of me in another dimension? Yes your right.

Xeno Vegeta POV:

I am back and did I just hear that another version of this clown has been trapped in another dimension? Yes you heard correctly. What about that other version of me? He's alright but Towa and Mira are way more powerful than before.

Corona POV:

Well since Towa and Mira are more powerful than before and are possibly capable of taking on this other version of Vegeta with Super Saiyan Blue easily which is really bad. I also believe that Towa and Mira might send someone to try and deal with that Goku has they try to deal that version of Vegeta by themselves. So I am going to send you both to help that Vegeta who lucky has Gohan with him. Oh and I am watching Son Goku, he seems to be travelling with a boy and girl wait aren't that girl a demon?

Xeno Goku POV:

Ok so we both go and try to help that other Vegeta and Gohan fight against Towa and Mira. Wait did you just say that Goku is travelling with a boy and a demon girl? Yes I did. Also why can't we both just go and get that Goku back? We haven't got away to get pass Towa and Mira's negative energy barrier.

Xeno Vegeta POV:

Well so Towa and Mira were smart enough his time to block us off from helping that clown. But they're wasn't smart enough to stop us from getting to that other me. Well it could be that they don't have the power to have two negative energy barriers said Corona. Let's go and help the other me Kakarot. Right Vegeta let's go.

**Dragon Ball Universe out of the time nest:**

Vegeta POV:

Well Gohan you don't have to put yourself in danger against Towa and Mira with me I might be enough to handle them myself. Well Vegeta I coming with you since I do want my dad back. Very well I am the one who's going to fight Towa and you can fight Mira. Wait did you just sense that? Yeah I did. Well I think I know who it is. Who? Another me and Kakarot.

Gohan POV:

Another version of you and my dad? Correct. Are their imposter? No, there are time Patrollers? Time Patrollers I think I heard of them from my dad. I heard that they mostly get involved when bad things are happening with time or when other dimensions are involved.

Xeno Goku POV:

Well you are correct about us and this situation involves both at are caused by Towa and Mira. Vegeta says well I have already encountered them but they have gone back into hiding. Hiding? Well they are hiding very well since I can't sense their ki, which stops me from going to them with instant transmission.

Xeno Vegeta POV:

Well at least this version of me and your son are currently safe Kakarot. Yeah, your right. When we see Towa and Mira we have to kill them without them escaping.

**Kimetsu No Yaiba universe:**

Muzan in the ally has a flashback about a pass demon slayer with Hanafuda earrings.

Tanjiro and Goku got back to the bench they left Nezuko at to get her box.

Tanjiro POV:

The man from the udon stand angrily says now, listen to me! Here's the deal… My point is this, okay? It's not about the money! What I can't forgive is your lack of intent to eat my udon, alright? I'm sorry! Please serve me another bowl! So you're gonna to eat it? Yes. You're definitely gonna to eat it? Yes, I shall. While Goku tries not to laugh. Okay. You to has the man says too Nezuko. If you're gonna have udon, take off that bamboo thingie first! What is that thing anyway? Take these chopsticks! Chopsticks! I'd like a bowl of udon! I'd like two bowls of udon. Goku says I wouldn't mind another bowl. Right.

Tanjiro eats both bowls of udon so fast shocking the man while Goku has already finished his third bowl. Thank you very much for the meal! That was delicious! As long as you get it! It's all good! Thanks for your businesses. Sorry about that Nezuko, leaving you behind like that. Yeah, I am also sorry for leaving you behind like that too. What's wrong, Nezuko? Well I think it's to do with the guy in front of us Goku said.

Yushiro POV:

All three of them move forwards to the guy in front of them. Tanjiro says so, you've been waiting for us? Yushiro says because I was told to bring both of you to see her. I could've tracked you by scent. She's in a place that's under a cloaking spell, so no way you both could find it. A cloaking spell hmm well I wondered why I couldn't sense both of your ki's. Tanjiro asks cloaking? Yushiro them says anyway, isn't that woman a demon? And an eyesore to boot. Plus I am also sure that guy with the weird hair aren't human too.

Tanjiro thinks eyesore? Eyesore? Does he mean "ugly"? Who? Nezuko? And now shouts who in their right mind would call her an eyesore? Just take a good look at her features! She was the beauty of our hometown! Our Nezuko! Goku tries his best not to laugh but he can't help it and starts laughing so hard that it hurts. Yushiro says let's go. Sure we'll go, but still… No way is she eyesore! Not on your life. Goku (wow Tanjiro is still going on about that). Take a look at her where there's a bit more light! Come on, let's go over there!

All four of them walk up to a fence with Tanjiro still going on. Oh, I know what it is! It's this muzzle, right? It might be because of this muzzle! I'd like you to behold Nezuko without the muzzle! Yushiro walks through the fence. Part confusing Tanjiro and Nezuko. Yushiro says hurry it up. While no one's around. All three go through the fence and now see a house.

Tanjiro POV:

There's a house behind the dead end! Goku says seen it before! Yushiro says get over here! Listen. Make sure you both don't offend that person in anyway. Personally, I couldn't care less what happens to you both. But I brought you both here because she insisted! Right said Tanjiro and Goku at the same time.

Meanwhile in the distance a mysterious person says oh looks like I have found Kakarot but I will wait until the right moment to attack probably after those two demons have battled them.

Back with Goku, Tanjiro, Nezuko, Yushiro and Tamayo:

Yushiro knocks on the door and a voice says come in. I have returned. Welcome back. I'm sorry that I left you to take care of things just now. How is the lady? She'll be just fine. Unfortunately, I have to keep her husband restrained in the basement. Tanjiro asks isn't treating human wounds unbearable for you? And is then hit my Yushiro in the chest and says you think demons treat humans while choking back their own drool at the smell of blood? Sorry. Stop it. Why would you resort to violence? Yushiro puts his head down. Anyway, I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Tamayo. That boy is Yushiro. I hope that you'll both be his friends.

Yushiro has a certain look on his face and Tanjiro and Goku both think I don't think that's going to happen! Tamayo says it's not unbearable, you know. I believe it's much easier for me than for normal demons. Because I've tweaked my body considerably. I've also removed Kibutsuji's curse. Curse? Tweaked your body? Tanjiro asked. Tamayo asks them to come this way. Tanjiro says, hey Nezuko that's bad manners! Has she lies down on the floor. That's quite alright. Please make yourselves at home. Sorry Tanjiro said. Now then, allow me to continue. I adjusted our bodies so that we can live without devouring humans. A small amount of human blood is all we need. Blood? You mean… You both may find it distasteful, but what I do is buy blood under the guise of transfusions from those unable to make ends meet. Of course, no more than would impair them.

Tanjiro in his head (I see. So, that's why I'm not picking up that strange scent unique to demons from these two. But they do need human blood after all. If blood is all they need, then Nezuko. Tamayo says Yushiro can get by with even less blood. I'm the one who turned him into a demon. You did that? But. You're right. Goku looks at Nezuko who is moving about and thinks (hmm she is just acting like a kid). It's generally held that no one but Kibutsuji can reproduce demons. That's more or less accurate. After more than 200 years, I was only able to transform Yushiro into a demon after all. Two… two hundred years… You were able to transform Yushiro after more than 200 years? Exactly how old are you, Miss Tamayo? Yushiro hits Tanjiro in the chest multiple times saying don't ask a lady her age, you ill-mannered scoundrel! Yushiro! The next time you hit that boy, I'll make you regret it! Yes, ma'am!

Yushiro in his mind she's beautiful even when she's angry! There's one thing I'd like to clear up with you. I'm not trying to create more demons. I only perform the procedure on the terminally ill or those so gravely injured that they don't have long to live. And in those cases, I always ask them beforehand if they wish to live on even as demons. Tanjiro mind (the scent she's giving off is pure and devoid of deception. She's someone I can trust). In Goku's mind (the aura she's giving off is pure and devoid of deception but I do feel regret). Tanjiro asks Miss Tamayo, is there a way to return a transformed demon back to human form?

Meanwhile outside two demons are walking and one has eyeballs with arrows on his hands. He puts his hands to the floor and starts looking. The female demon asks see anything? I can see, I can see footprints. This is it. This is it. Making a huge turn over there. There are four of them. And one's carrying some kind of big box and another is wearing weighed clothing? Wait weighed clothing? That's what I said. Anyway, how should we kill them, I wonder. I can feel the flow of power. Because of all the blood he shared with me. Of course we're going to slay them vindictively.

Back to Tamayo, Yushiro, Tanjiro, Nezuko and Goku:

Tamayo says there is a way to turn a demon back into a human. Please tell me how said Tanjiro has Yushiro throws him while saying don't you dare get so close to Lady Tamayo! Yushiro… Yes, ma'am! I only threw him. Lady Tamayo. I didn't hit him. You mustn't do either. Yes, ma'am. Ouch, ouch, ouch. Please tell me how. Tamayo says but first before I forget I also want to ask Goku what he is after we have finished discussing about how to turn a demon back into a human. For any kind of wound, there's always some kind of medicine or treatment. Goku says that is true because I had to have a cure for a heart virus before. Tamayo continues but at this time, I'm unable to turn a demon back into a human, but surely, that too… However, we are dedicated to establishing such a method of treatment. Towards that end, I'd like to ask both of you to do something for me. To produce such an elixir, it is necessary to study the blood of numerous demons. I have two favors to ask you two. One, permission to study your sister's blood. Two, to retrieve blood samples from demons as closely related to Kibutsuji as possible.

Nezuko's current condition is extremely rare and unique. I understand that she was asleep for two straight years, and I believe that her body underwent changes during that time. Normally, any demon who went that long without consuming the flesh or blood of a human or beast would unquestionably go berserk. Yushiro in his head (Lady Tamayo is beautiful today, too! I'm sure she'll be beautiful again tomorrow!). And yet, surprisingly Nezuko shows none of those signs. This miracle will be the key to finding a solution. Tanjiro thinks (Nezuko…) and puts his hand down to Nezuko who smiles and holds Tanjiro's hand with both her own. Goku thinks (I wonder how my Wife, sons and friends are doing). Tamayo says the other request I have for you both is a harsh one. By "demons closely related to Kibutsuji," I meant demons whose powers are more on par with that of Kibutsuji himself. It won't be easy to extract blood from such demons. Are you both still willing to go along with my requests?

Tanjiro looks at Nezuko and then says if there's no other way, then I'll do it. Goku says of course I will do it since I am way more powerful than any demon well except the two that trapped me here. Which shocks Tamayo, Yushiro and Tanjiro. Goku then says since we are under a spell let me show you all my full power! Tamayo says go ahead and be careful. Goku power's up to full power and Tamayo says so much pressure it's like he enough power to destroy some planets! Tanjiro says anyway if it means you're going to research all these demons' blood and create this medicine… If that happens, that means it won't just be Nezuko. Lots of other people will be saved, too, right? Tamayo smiles and responds that's right.

All of a sudden a paper with markings on it is destroyed by a Temari ball. Yushiro shouts get down! Had multiple Temari balls start trashing the place. Two demons standing outside has the girl catches the Temaris and the guy askes did you decide to how to kill them? And she responds vindictively, of course! Has she also throws more Temaris. Tamayo, Yushir and Tanjiro are in panick while Goku part remains calm.

After the attack a piece of paper falls on the floor. And the Temari Demon says you were right, Yahaba! A building just appeared out of nowhere! Yahaba says the handiwork of a Blood Demon Arts wielder adept at hiding oobjects. And the demon hunters are accompanied by a demon? What's going on here? Isn't this fun? Still, I have to say, Susamaru… Your way of doing things is so immature. So careless. You splattered me! You splattered my kimono with dust! oh stop whining! We found them right away thanks to my Temari, so who cares? And now we can have tons of fun, has she throws more Temaris.

Has she thrown them a yellow thing hits and destroys them. Uh how did my Temari get destroyed? Tanjiro I deal with them says Goku. Mystery person oh Kakarot you fighting me. Wait that voice and ki it can't be your meant to be dead. Tanjiro, Nezuko and Yushiro you three deal with the demons I got my own fight. Yahaba asks you are you? Hahaha it's none of your certain.

Goku says so Towa and Mira bought you back again Turle's? That is right Kakarot and I want revenge on you. Okay do you remember what happened last time in another dimension? I do but you had your transformations back then and here you don't and I haven't forgot about your Kaio-ken technique. I heard currently at you can't go above times 4. Goku says well I can't go above times 4 while massively holding back my ki. But I can go higher.

Back with the other battle:

Found 'em! Found 'em! Said Susamaru. A Temari? Said Tanjiro holding Nezuko. So, she caused all this damage by throwing that Temari? And Son Goku is now battling someone with a similar but different scent. That woman is she one of Kibutsuji's minions.

Goku battling Turles: come on Kakarot this feels like I am wasting my time. 'Dammit he's power is double since last time, I guess I have to push kaio-ken to times 10'. Kaio-ken times 10! What times 10? 'dammit Kakarot is more powerful than I thought'. Turles dammit I might has well try to kill this new friends. Nooo! Shouts Goku I won't let you harm them. Oh Kakarot's power has shot up has he transformed dammit. Goku with a yellow glowing aura around his body but no yellow hair. Hmm his power has increased my like 25 times, what is this? Goku starts to beat the hell out of Turles showing no mercy at all. Dragon fist shouts Goku has a big dragon appears from his fist and lands a direct hit killing Turles. Goku then faints tired. In Goku's mind (Towa and Mira might send more old enemies after me and what form was I in?).

Back with Tanjiro, Yushiro, Tamayo and Nezuko:

Temari balls are wrecking the house and one moves weirdly smashing Yushiro's head. Yushiro shouted Tanjiro. Tanjiro's thoughts (well at least the other bad scent is gone). Dammit. Nezuko. Take the lady sleeping in the back room somewhere safe outside! Tamayo says it's too dangerous outside! We have a basement, so take her there! Understood! Nezuko! Nezuko goes and takes the women down to the basement. Susamura says that's one down! Tanjiro's mind (she's giving off a totally different scent than any of the other demons! Is it stronger? It's a really thick scent! It feels so heavy once it enters my lungs! And I scent that Goku's unconscious).

Goku wakes up and gets up with his remaining energy. I have to help Tanjiro. If only I had senzu beans dammit. Actually what do I have on me let's see. Hmm oh potara earrings that me and Vegeta used against merged Zamasu. The Zeno button well that's useless here. Dammit no senzu beans. Hmm the potara could be useful later. Susamura says oh the demon hunter wearing hanafuda-like earrings and the other one with weird spiky hair so it's both of you aren't it? Tanjiro (so me and Goku are the ones they're targeting?) Miss Tamayo please find a place to hide! Me and Goku are the ones those demons are after! Tamayo says Tanjiro, I want you and Goku to fight without worrying about us. We'll be fine without your protection. Since we're demons.

Susamura says alright it's all over for you both now! She throws a Temari at Tanjiro and Goku. Tanjiro 'that temari will only swerve if I dodge it. Of the ten forms… the fastest thrusting technique… Total concentration Water Breathing! Seventh form, Drop Ripple Thrust-curve!' Oh, so you thrust at the curve diagonally to soften the temari's blow. But… the Temari still hits Tanjiro's head. Wait did my other one get destroyed? Goku shouts that's enough way with you. Goku charges the demon so fast with this sword out but misses the head but got her arms.

Tanjiro 'how can that Temari move around like that? It swerved unnaturally when it struck Yushiro, as well! It's not like it's spinning in any special way, and yet… What is it? Goku says Tanjiro can you see the arrows? Dammit I am low on stamina since my body was turned back into a 16 year old but my body is now 18 years old but kaio-ken times 10 and what ever form I was in drained me. Tamayo says Yushiro, Yushiro! Yushiro starts growing his head back. Tanjiro is freaked out when seeing Yushiro's head growing back. Yushiro says Lady Tamayo! Didn't I tell you? That we shouldn't have gotten involved with both of those demon hunters! From the start! My Blindfold technique is still a work in progress! I know you're well aware of that yourself! I may be able to conceal the presence of buildings and people their scent, but it's not like I can mask their very existence! The greater our numbers, the more traces we'll leave, and the greater the odds that Kibutsuji will discover us!

Tanjiro "those demons got this close to us, yet there was no scent and Goku couldn't sense them until we came under attack! That was Yushiro's Blood Demon Art, huh? Yushiro says anyone who ruins the time I spent alone with you… I despise such people! I despise them with passion. It's unforgivable! Susamura the Temari Demon throws a Temari at Goku with a direct hit but it barely does anything. She says what is this guy made of my temari did nothing to his skin. Hmm he doesn't seem to be human and yet he also isn't a demon, just what is he? And that guy is babbling! What fun this is! To be killed by me, one of the Twelve Demon Moons. You should be honoured! Goku wakes up and says liar I sense that you're too weak to be a Twelve Demon Moon! What was that coming from a guy who can barely stand. Tanjiro asks Twelve Demon Moons? Tamayo says they serve directly under Kibutsuji!

**That the time Nest:**

Corona goes this is really bad Goku almost has no stamina left. I also wonder how my versions of Goku and Vegeta are doing with that timelines Vegeta and Gohan.

**Dragon Ball Universe:**

Vegeta how did you two bastards get so powerful so fast? Xeno Vegeta I was thinking the same thing. Xeno Goku says Vegeta we might have to fuse. Towa and Mira have merged into one fusion is the only option Vegeta. Oh fine Kakarot. Fus-ion ah. I am neither Goku or Vegeta I am Gogeta and this is the power of Super Saiyan 4 with Kaio-ken. Mira/Towa ahh dammit he's too powerful. Vegeta hmm at least I don't have to fuse has he turns blue. I am going to charge a heavy final flash. Gohan says in his ultimate form I will heavily charge a Masenko. Towa/Mira let me go. No way now Gohan and Vegeta. Final Flash, Masenko. Gogeta avoids the two blasts that engulf Towa/Mira. Big band kamahameha times 100 hits Towa and Mira destroying them. Finally, Towa and Mira are finally dead.

**Time nest:**

Corona they did it. But how is the barrier still active it makes no sense, it has just seemed to have weaken hmm. Perhaps the barrier is also powered by something else. But what? I wonder if I can send someone else to get Goku since time patroller Goku and Vegeta have to go on a different mission once they get back here. I do wonder if Goku can survive. I am afraid that there is another pass enemy of his there sadly which could also explain the barrier blocking us.

**Kimetsu No Yaiba universe:**

Goku oh man that demon girl just grew four more arms. I need to rest go and get her Tanjiro. Tanjiro 'she grew more arms! Now then, let's keep playing! Until morning comes! Until you both die! She throws six Temari balls at Tanjiro. He dodges but the Temaris start going all over the place again. Tamayo thinks 'if I were to cast my spell now, it would affect Tanjiro and Goku, as well. And Yushiro needs time to prepare to switch to attack mode'. But if this goes on… Tanjiro is trying to reflect the Temaris with this sword. Tanjiro 'there it is again! Even without hitting anything, they changed trajectory! While Goku is changing trajectory of his ki blasts to count the change of the Temaris trajectory which is making Susamura angry. Tanjiro 'if I go ahead and slash them, it blunts the blow, but then they hit me anyway!' Has Tanjiro continues dodging and says two different scents of blood. There are two demons! Their scent tells me where they are! But…

Temaris hit and Tamayo and Yushiro taking some chunks out of their bodies. Tanjiro says Miss Tamayo! Yushiro! 'it's no good! I don't have time to protect them!' Tamayo says we'll be healed soon enough! So don't worry! Yushiro says hey! Moron demon hunter! If you look at the arrows, you can tell which direction they're going!

Meanwhile a certain distance away:

One of Goku's enemies? Senses the battle and says hold on is that Goku's ki I sense. Hmm well I am not out for revenge on him since Towa and Mira also trapped me here. It's been over two years and I have turned a new leaf I have become a good guy and joined the Demon Slayer Corps. I didn't know that they trapped Goku here too. I might has well go and try to help him even know I am sure he will try to kill me once he sees me. After all I am in a stolen body of his.

Back to the battle:

Yushiro saying talking to Tanjiro dodge the arrows! Tanjiro asks arrows? Seriously, you can't even see them? I'm going to lend you my sense of sight! That should at least enable you to behead that temari woman! Yushiro throws a piece of paper with a symbol on it and it sticks to Tanjiro's head and Tanjiro can now see the arrows. 'I can see now! She was using these arrows to control… the trajectory of the temari!' Thanks, Yushiro! I can see the arrows now, too! Then, hurry up and defeat her! Nezuko has just came back up from the basement. Tanjiro says Nezuko! Nezuko, let's go outside! Take care of the demon up in the tree! Nezuko nodes in agreement and goes to attack the demon in the tree.

Tanjiro goes uh I am picking up a new scent and it's similar to Goku's and is coming this way but and it's like going to take like five minutes to arrive, I think. But Goku is already here? Okay back to focusing on the battle. Tanjiro looks and sees a very drained Goku. 'Dammit I sense that Goku barely has any energy left'. Tanjiro says to the demon in front of him. I'm the one you want to take on! Susamura says the demon hunter wearing hanafuda-like earrings… No question. I'm going to bring both you and your friend's heads to him. What fun this is!

Tanjiro starts running and trying to avoid getting him by the six Temaris. Tanjiro mind 'Nezuko, how much longer? Nezuko still jumping tree to tree finally finds and kicks the demon twice. The arrows on the Temaris have disappeared. Tanjiro 'they're gone! Water Breathing… Tanjiro destroys all of the Temaris. Third Form, Flowing Dance!' Tanjiro cuts off all six of the demon girl's Arms. And says Miss Tamayo! Are these two demons closely related to Kibutsuji? Most likely. Then, I'm going to extract blood from them for sure. Oh and please try to aid Goku if you can.

Flashback back: I have two favors to ask you two. One, permission to study your sister's blood. Two, to retrieve blood samples from demons as closely related to Kibutsuji as possible. By "demons closely related to Kibutsuji," I meant demons whose powers are more on par with that of Kibutsuji himself. It won't be easy to extract blood from such demons.

End of Flashback:

Tamayo rushes to Goku's aid has Goku comes around and sees the needle and freaks out ahah a needle I am scared of needles he said. Tamayo reply is how are you scared of needles and not swords? Goku says I don't know. Ouch has Tamayo uses the needle on Goku and says this is a strength serum it might take some time to kick in. The female demon laughs and says you think you're going to extract blood from us? I don't know what you're scheming, but I won't allow you to do anything to displease him! If you think you can extract blood from us Twelve Demon Moons, then have at it! Watch your back. Don't let your guard down for a second. If those two are Twelve Demon Moons, then they're undeniably more formidable than any other demon you'll killed until now! Yushiro shouted. Right understood! Watch my back, don't let my guard down for a second, undeniably… until now… Right I'll do my best!

Yushiro says Lady Tamayo! Let's use those three as, decoys and escape! Which shocks Tamayo so much. I'm just kidding! Goku weakly says I have beaten demons way more powerful than them, it's just I need to get my strength and stamina back. Back with Nezuko and the arrow demon. The arrow demon says don't stir up dust like that. So filthy! The eyes on his hands close and sends Nezuko flying back. The demon girl grows back all six of her hands. Tanjiro mind 'she grew new arms in such a short time! She can regenerate way faster than those Final Selection demons!' She says I'm going to bring that head of yours to him along with your friend's. Nezuko lands into Tanjiro. Goku gets up and says oh that serum has given me some stamina and strength back. Now I can fight but I might try to have some fun doing it.

Nezuko shouted Tanjiro. Goku thinks (oh boy he sure says his sister's name a lot). The arrow demon lands on the ground. Now them, why don't you both die at once? Has she throws the Temari. Tanjiro manages to dodge with Nezuko. Are you okay, Nezuko? Tanjiro asked. Yushiro shouts hey, Demon Hunter! You get rid of that arrow man first! We'll take on the Temari woman with your sister and friend! Understood! Nezuko, whatever you do, don't push yourself too hard. Tamayo gets next to Yushiro and Nezuko starts seeing them has her Mother and Younger brother. And goes to attack mode. I'm counting on you and Goku. Both set off at their opponents. I swear… I'm going to extract their blood! If it means the medicine will be perfected even a minute sooner, I'll gladly fight any demon! I'll fight and win! There it is! Opening Thread! Arrow Demon says What a grimy little urchin you are. You stay away from me! Has he closed his eyes in his hands. Tanjiro the thread snapped! Has an arrow under Tanjiro throws him back. With another one sending him into a tree and then multiple trees and the ground.

Tanjiro 'this hurts! I mean this really… It seriously hurts'. Has he is then thrown in the air were the arrow disappeared. 'A move! Unleash a move to blunt the attack! Eighth Form, Waterfall Basin! Nezuko fighting the Temari Demon and is mostly dodging her attacks. Yushiro charges at the Temari Demon and turns invisible. He vanished? Yushiro lands multiple hits on her. He stops being invisible and says you hurt Lady Tamayo! I'll never forgive you for that! The arrow demon says Tamayo? Hey, Susamaru, the one over there… Wouldn't that be Tamayo the Fugitive? What a great souvenir she'll make! Is that right? Has she throws more Temari at Nezuko, Yushiro and Goku. Goku destroys them with ki blasts. Idiot Yushiro shouted at Nezuko. Tamayo says you mustn't kick it! Nezuko is hit and part lost her leg. Oh no Goku shouted has he kicked a Tamari away shocking Yushiro and Tamayo. The Temari Demon kicks Nezuko into the house.

What fun is this! I like kemari, too! Yahaba Said the Tamari demon. But she gets hit by her own Tamari. Okay who my Tamari back at me? Goku said I did. That is it will 5 heads be enough to take home? Arrow Demon says no. We're taking three. The demon hunters and the fugitive. We have no use for the other two. Tamayo says Nezuko… The bleeding isn't stopping instantly. She's recovering slowly. This medicine will help heal your leg right away, all right? Again Nezuko sees a vision of her own mother instead of Tamayo.

Tanjiro 'what should I do? I can't lose no matter what! But even if I can see the opening thread, it won't be easy to slash him! Any move would be pointless unless I can land my blow in the opening with pinpoint accuracy! If I'm off by even a little, the move won't be nearly as potent! He'll only change the sword's direction using his arrow skills! And I hate to say it, but those eyeballs on his hands are creepy! Though I hate to say it! But wait I do have the kaio-ken'. The arrow demon closes his eyes unleashing more arrows. 'the speed of this arrow! It's not going to disappear until it hits me! And I can't slash it with my sword! The instant the blade touches it, I'll get blasted away in the arrow's direction!' And Tanjiro is sent into a wall. What should I do? Has an arrow just missed Tanjiro but took his Kimono. The arrow demon wraps an arrow around Tanjiro's arm and says it's all going the way I went it to! Your arm's going to get twisted right off! Tanjiro runs up a tree and jumps spinning his body the same way has the arrow freeing himself and grabs his sword. Arrow Demon says so, you eluded it by spinning in the same direction as the Kouketsu Arrow? Damn monkey! Tanjiro's mind 'I can't take much more of his attacks! I gotta strike back! I gotta change the arrow's direction without touching it directly!' It's about time for you to die! 'adapt your moves! First, kaio-ken times 2, second use Sixth form to envelope the arrow! Then use the footwork of the Third Form… to close in on him! Twist develop. Twisting Whirlpool-Flowing Water!' The demon reversed the arrows direction. My sword's so heavy! But second form… Modified! Lateral Water Wheel! Tanjiro has successfully cut off the arrow demons head off but is starting to feel the pain from the Kaio-ken.

Tanjiro I did it. The Whirlpool move loses force when it's not underwater! But thanks to my opponent's attack it agained power, and I was able to envelope the arrows and ouch. Oh yeah Goku said don't use the Kaio-ken when to injured.

Dammit. Curse you, curse you, curse you! All I had to do was bring back your head, and I would've won his approval! I'll never forgive you! I'll never ever forgive you! Shoving my face into the vile dirt! You're going down with me! He surrounds Tanjiro with arrows. But a voice says I don't think so has the mystery man grabs Tanjiro saving him from the Arrows and says I would have be here early if I didn't have a small break but I needed to eat. Tanjiro confused says hey you look like Goku. Well I do but I am not him. Oh by the way thanks for saving me from those arrows. Your welcome. Wait how can he see the arrows. Has the mystery guy fires a ki blast at the head. By the way who are you? Oh you can call me Kakarot Black. Kakarot Black hmm well thanks you saved me from probably getting broken bones.

Oh I got to help Nezuko, Yushiro, Miss Tamayo and Goku. Wait did you say Goku? Yes why? Well let's just say he hates my guts because I did bad things to him in the past but that was other two years ago. Okay boy let's go and get the other demon. Right but I am a bit to tried. Let me aid you there.

The Temari Demon uses her Temaris to make dust attacks Yushiro who dodges and says ridiculous! It's child's play for me to evade a linear attack like this! Locating you is a breeze, as well! Has he turns invisible. Temari Demon's mind 'the same goes for you! No matter how well you might conceal yourself, I can see you clear as day! As she throws one Temari at Yushiro and Nezuko comes in and kicks the Temari away. What fun this is! Goku (god this demon is like a kid). Hey you. Don't be so rash just because you're immortal! Has Nezuko sees Yushiro like a younger brother to protect. What's wrong? Has Nezuko head pats Yushiro. What do you think you're doing? Here it comes! Goku's mind (are all young demon girls childish?).

Nezuko kicks the ball away twice. Look at her. Lady Tamayo… Nezuko kicks the ball back into her opponent's hand. Temari Demon thinks 'you little brat! You little brat! So now you can kick my Temari back at me? How insolent!' She and Nezuko start kicking the Temari back and forth with increasing power. You dam brat! Yushiro says unbelievable. Lady Tamayo, is this…. I used a healing serum on her. Nothing more. Made exclusively for demons. It doesn't make one physically stronger. What we're seeing is Nezuko's own power. Without devouring human blood… Solely on her own. Nezuko is gaining strength at a rapid rate. Goku says I don't know how she got this powerful, I am impressed. Has Nezuko is struggling to kick the Temari back. And kicks it with such force that the Temari Demon had to dodge the attack.

However, her opponent is also formidable. If she was to go all-out Nezuko wouldn't stand a chance. I've got to do something but Goku is too close. Goku says okay my turn even know with me it's one sided. You're an amusing little girl! This time, I'm going all-out against you! No said Goku how fighting me now. Okay them I fight you even know you don't stand a chance she said. Wrong replies Goku you don't stand a chance against me after all I could easily destroy the earth if I want to but I am never going to do that. Your buffing? Try me.

Temari Demon throws six Temaris at full power and Goku blocks them with one hand and says too easy. OK Tamayo I find this boring you take care of her. With whatever you plan to do I'll get to a safe distance. Thanks Goku. Now where is Tanjiro oh there he is. Waiting Goku Black? You're here to I just thought demons and Turles. Black says relax I have turned good I have been here over two years only killing demons and saving people. Plus I am heavily respected my people. I can tell that your telling the truth with my new aura sense. Tanjiro says I can smell that he's telling the truth. Goku says thank god. So you are on my side right. Yes I am.

I see you also have a set of potara earrings. Yes I do. Tanjiro asks what's happening Tamayo is going to cast a spell at the enemy demon and we can't breathe it in. Tamayo says Twelve Kizuki demon girl there. Tamari demon says you're in my way! Step back, you damn fugitive! Just tell me one thing please. Are you aware of Kibutsuji's true identity? What the hell did you say? That man nothing but a coward. He lives in constant fear of something. Stop it. Damn you! Stop it! Do you know why it is that demons can't band together? The reason why demons cannibalize each other? It's to prevent other demons from banding together and attacking him. He manipulates demons to act this way. Demons like you.

Goku Black says dam this Kibutsuji sounds like he needs to be killed. Goku says for once we agree on something. Tanjiro says same here I want to end Kibutsuji myself and revenge my family. Goku Black says well I have got to get going. Why? Asked Goku. Well I do have assignment missions since I am a pillar. A pillar? Asked Tanjiro. Black responds and says a pillar is the highest rank in the Demon Slayer Corps. Okay I hope to see you later said Goku.

Back to Tamayo, Yushiro, Nezuko and the Temari Demon:

Shut up! Shut up, shut up! No way is he that petty! Yushiro in his mind 'Lady Tamayo… is casting a spell. The power he wields is mind-blowing! There's no one stronger than him! Not Lord Kibutsuji! Goku shouts don't make me laugh I a leagues above him. The Temari Demon realized that she said the name and started panicking has the curse starts to kick in. Tamayo says You've uttered that name out loud, haven't you while doing her spell. That will trigger the curse. Goku says at least we get to see how the curse works. Yushiro 'Magical Aroma of Daylight. It weakens its target's brain functions, rendering that person unable to lie or keep secrets. It's immensely potent, Lady Tamayo! But the move has affected Nezuko. Tamayo says I do feel sorry for you, but… farewell.

The Temari Demon runs off panicking saying please forgive me! I'm begging you! Please! Please forgive me! Tanjiro and Goku are watching at a safe distance. Hands appear out of the demon's stomach and mouth and started ripping her apart. And everyone is stood shocked and Goku actually throws up. All that is left of the Demon girl is an eye, arm and lots of blood. Tanjiro asks did she just die? She will die momentarily. That's the curse. Goku says well I can sense demons with the curse and I sense that you and Yushiro are free from his curse. But I think that Nezuko is also free from his curse too.

Tamayo says her physical body will be destroyed by Kibutsuji's cells still in her body. In general, battles between demons are futile. It's pointless. Because they can't inflict fatal wounds on each other. Only sunlight and the swords of the Demon Slayers can do so. Kibutsuji alone appears to be able to destroy demon cells. Yushiro goes up to Tanjiro and Goku are covers their mouths and says don't go inhaling Lady Tamayo's spell! It's harmful to the human body! You got that? Goku says but I am not human though. Still your simpler to humans. Tamayo says Tanjiro and Goku she is not one of the Twelve Kizuki. The Twelve Kizuki have numbers engraved on their eyeballs, but this demon doesn't have one. Most likely, the other demon isn't a member of the Twelve Kizuki, either. They're too weak.

Tanjiro says too weak? At that level? Yushiro says if Lady Tamayo says so there's no mistake. Still, who knew there were such stupid demons? She physically injured Lady Tamayo. She got exactly what she deserved. Tamayo takes blood from the arm and says I hope this blood will be instrumental in developing the healing serum. I'm going to take care of Nezuko. Not only did I medicate her, she also inhaled my spell inadvertently. I'm so sorry. Don't move a muscle! Your both on your own now I don't want to leave Lady Tamayo's side.

Goku and Tanjiro hear Ma… ri… Mari… Mari… Tanjiro moves the Tamari closer to the blood and says here's your Mari. Play with me. Play with me. Tanjiro you're just like a little kid. Even know you must've murdered scores of people. The sun is rising and the arm turns to ash and then nothing. 'You were deluded into thinking you were in the Twelve Kizuki. Deceived… Compelled to fight… and now, you were killed by the Kibutsuji curse. There's no salvation. Even after you die, not even your bones will remain. Is this the price you pay for killing others? Kibutsuji… this is how that man treats even those who revere him! He's a true demon! Goku says come on Tanjiro let's get back to the house. Right.

They both walk into the building. Tanjiro shouts Miss Tamayo! Yushiro? Over here! Over here! Tanjiro I can sense them down stairs you know. Not that you need to come at all. But if you want to, then get down here. Yushiro! Only joking! Hurry down, then, Tanjiro and Goku! Oh right. Nezuko Tanjiro shouts. Has Nezuko starts hugging Tanjiro and head pats Goku. Tamayo says I moved her to this basement, where the sunlight won't reach her, ahead of daybreak. Nezuko? Them hugs Tamayo. Why, you! Step away from Lady Tamayo! That's so rude! Stop it, Yushiro. I don't mind at all. Yes ma'am! 'you have such a kind heart, Lady Tamayo. You're too beautiful to believe!' then Nezuko starts head patting Yushiro. Cut… that… out! Nezuko has been acting in this way since she awoke. Do you think she's alright? There's nothing to worry about. She's fine. She probably thinks you're someone in our family. Cut it out! Family? But I thought the spell Nezuko is under causes her to see humans as her family. And Yushiro and I are demons. Cut it out! But Nezuko has perceived you two and Goku had humans. That's why she tried to protect you. At first, I didn't like the idea of Nezuko being under a spell, but since it looks like she has a will of her own, I'm glad that. I'm sorry! Nezuko! Nezuko! Step away from her! It's rude, alright?

Tamayo says thank you while crying. They see Goku crying. Goku why are you crying? Goku says I miss my Family and friends and I know that they miss me. Speaking of Goku I think it's time to tell us about you. Oh right. So I am from another dimension and my race is known has the Saiyans but an evil being called Frieza destroyed my home planet. I heard that my parents sent me to earth but I fell off a cliff when I was little and that made me who I am today. And the Saiyans from what I know was a proud warrior race that conquered and sold planets. But I don't do that and same thing with the other survivors. Also I was able to go Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, and Super Saiyan god Super Saiyan other wise known has Super Saiyan Blue. But two demons from my Dimension called Towa and Mira made sure I can't transform, fly and use instant transmission. But I can still use the Kaio-ken technique and I think the form I was in earlier was False Super Saiyan which is half the power of Super Saiyan. Oh and these are potara earrings which are used to fuse two individuals together for one hour. Both powers aren't added together instead the power of both individuals are times by each other plus a rival boost or compatibility boost are also involved. Also, I am actually meant to be in my 40's and I am a father of two boys. Tamayo says oh my you're really is a big mess. Yeah, I am.

At the time nest:

Corona says at least Goku survived that battle and I am surprised that Goku Black is still alive and has turned good. Oh welcome back Goku and Vegeta and congratulations Towa and Mira are finally dead. But Goku trapped in that dimension is still in danger since there is a really powerful enemy that could beat both Goku and Goku Black. Hmm anyway you two are already going on a new mission. Xeno Goku oh man we just got back and we both have a new mission already. Yes I afraid so. Let's go Vegeta! Let's Kakarot. Corona says Bardock! What is it Supreme Kai of Time? I wonder can you get through the negative barrier with that mask you got. I think so it worked before.

Back at the Kimetsu No Yaiba universe:

Yushiro has a flashback: Do you still wish to live? Do you still wish to live even if you're no longer human? If this goes on, you will most likely succumb to your illness. However, losing your humanity will cause you pain and grief. Do you still wish to live? End of Flashback.

Yushiro and I will leave this region. We've gotten too close to Kibutsuji. We must conceal our whereabouts soon or the risk will be too great. Not to mention, even if I think I've concealed my identity, when I interact with humans as a doctor, people sometimes see through me as a demon. The young and the elderly are particularly perceptive. Tanjiro. Would you like us to take Nezuko in? Yushiro shakes his head has no. I can't give you an absolute guarantee that she'll be safe, but I believe it will be less dangerous than taking her into battle. Tanjiro thinks 'that might be true. She's right. It would be better for Nezuko to be in their care. Nezuko holds Tanjiro hand has she made her own decision. Miss Tamayo, thank you so much for your concern. But… Nezuko and I are staying together. We're not going to live apart from each other. Never again. Very well. In that case, I wish you three long-lasting good fortune in battle. Yushiro says alright. We'll be leaving after we erase all traces of ourselves. You three get going now! Right. Okay, Miss Tamayo, Yushiro, we wish you well! Let's go Nezuko. Hey. Don't go rushing off like that! Yushiro says Tanjiro! Your kid sister is a beauty. Which makes Tanjiro smile.

Tanjiro and Goku are walking along and a crow comes and says South-South East! South-South East! South-South East! Your next location is South-South East! We heard you! We heard you, so give us a break and quiet down! I'm begging you! We got the message, so please!

Goku and Tanjiro see and hear a boy saying please, please, please! Please marry me! I could die any day, you know! That's why I want you to marry me! So please! Please, I'm begging you! Tanjiro what's up with that. What on earth? Goku says I don't know.

**TBC**

**Author notes**

**So Turle's was killed quickly and Goku Black is now a good guy and the other enemy is a mystery. Plus I took more time making this chapter. I might try and edit mistakes from the pass chapters sometime in the future put I don't know when. I also planned to have Goku and Goku Black cause some major changes which causes a separate fourth crossover with consequences part in another timeline. That crossover I will start after this one has finished so it makes more sense and that's long away from happening. A least it gives me more time on how to plan the other story and I will just say that future events and time travel would be involved and that's just a clue.**

**Chapter 6 is going to be delayed because I had a double seizure and I still have to get more hospital checks. **


	6. The Drum demon and new problem occurs

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time everyone finds Goku Black to still be alive and he has turned good so he isn't the problem and there is still a Mystery Enemy keeping the negative barrier up. Also Tanjiro and Goku have come across a boy asking a girl to marry him.**

**Chapter 6: the drum demon and a new problem occurs:**

A sparrow comes up To Tanjiro and Goku with a complaint about the boy bugging the girl by going chirp, chirp! Chirp, chirp! Tanjiro says oh. I see I understand. I'll think of a way. Goku says wait you can understand the bird? Yes I can. Oh well that's impressive and I just leave you sort out that boy Tanjiro.

The boy continues I beg you! Marry me! Tanjiro grabs the boy and says what the hell are you doing in the middle of the road! Can't you see that the lady doesn't want this this! And you're bothering the sparrows too! The boy says ah, the uniforms you're both the ones from the final selection but the guy with the weird hair doesn't sound human. Tanjiro says I definitely don't know a guy like you! Definitely don't! Goku says calm down Tanjiro he was at the same final selection has us I think you may have some memory issues! The boy says yeah memory issues.

Tanjiro asks the woman if she is alright my saying are you alright young lady, you should hurry on back home. She says thank you very much. The boy shouts hey she still needs to marry me, she likes me! Goku thinks (it may be a bad idea to take him with us but he doesn't know how strong he is). The woman slaps the boy and he's going. Hey! Ouch! That hurts! Stop it! Stop it! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Tanjiro goes clam down at the woman. The woman says when did I ever tell you that I loved you? You were crumpled up on the side of the road looking ill, and all I did was speak to you! Goku thinks (am I in a manga or anime or something? Because it feels like it. Come to think about it my Son Goten did say he started to read a manga called Demon slayer and if this boy's name is Zenitsu and I see a guy wearing a pig mask then that confirms it). The boy says you mean you didn't reach out to me out of love because you were worried? The woman says I already have a fiancé, so not on your life! With all that energy, you must be fine now, right? Goodbye! And she storms off. Has the boy says wait, come back!

Tanjiro says look, cut it out! Goku says just stop please. The boy says wh-why'd did you both get in my way? This has nothing to do with you! Tanjiro gives the boy a weird look. The boy says what's with that look on your face? Stop that! Why are you staring at me like I'm a creature or something? Hey you! You're responsible for it! Since it's your fault that I missed out on getting married! Tanjiro's face doesn't change and the boy says jeez, say something! And Goku says Tanjiro your face looks creepy right now. The boy says listen up! I'm going to die soon! During my next job! The thing is, I'm horribly weak, okay? I'm not kidding! Goku says if your weak how did you survive the final selection then. Which shuts the boy up for a small bit. And then says You both gotta protect me until I manage to get married, alright?

Tanjiro says to the boy my name Is Tanjiro Kamado! And Goku says my name is son Goku! The boy says is that right? My apologies! The boy says I am Zenitsu Agatsuma! Please save me, Tanjiro and Goku! Tanjiro asks what do you mean, save you? What was your reason for becoming a swordsman, Zenitsu? Why are you being so blatantly shameless. Goku thinks (I too might be able to learn some stuff from Tanjiro too and I wonder how Goku Black is getting on with his mission). That's a harsh way to put it! I got swindled by a woman and racked up all this debt! The old geezer who took it over for me was a cultivator! Day after day, I had to go through hellish training! It was so bad I thought I'd be better off dead! I was hoping I could die during the Final Selection! But since I was lucky enough to survive, I'm still going through hell every day! I'm so scared! Scared! Scared! I just know that I'm gonna get devoured and killed soon by a demon! No! No! Please save me! Tanjiro asks what's the matter? Are you okay? How can I be okay? Goku what are you? You don't make human sounds? Goku says wait you have super advanced hearing? Zenitsu says yes. And Goku says right I am alien but my race evolved differently from apes which is why I look human but Saiyans lose their youth after turning 80 years old. Tanjiro says you didn't say that part of age to Tamayo and Yushiro. Well I just about that my bad.

Tanjiro asks Zenitsu. How are you? Yeah. Now that I'm calmer, I'm getting hungry. Don't you have any food on you? Nope. Goku says your in look that I have these storage capsules and I stored lots of food in it. Goku press the button on the capsule and throws it and a big table with lots of food appears. Tanjiro says wow Goku this is a lot of food. Well what are we waiting for time to dig in. Tanjiro by now is use to how much Goku can eat has Zenitsu is getting part freaked out. After they finished they started to walk down the path again. Goku says I have another two capsules with that amount of food but we might not need them for some time.

Goku thinks (why hasn't Zenitsu asked about the Demon Nezuko on Tanjiro's back). Tanjiro says I know what you mean when you say you're scared of demons, but you can't make trouble for your sparrow. Zenitsu asks was it distressed? The sparrow? How can you tell? Tanjiro says well he says that you're always whining about not wanting to go to work, and you're always hitting on girls, and that you snore so loud, he's had it! So he says. Chirp. He's saying that? Zenitsu says you can understand bird language? Yes. You're lying, right? You're just trying to trick me! A crow says Start running! Start running! Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Goku run! All three of you head over to your next destination! Run! Run! Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Goku! Zenitsu freaking out at the crow talking and saying that crow is talking!

All three of them walking on Zenitsu says hey, Tanjiro and Goku on second thought, I'm not gonna make it. Even if I go along, I'm gonna to be totally useless. Tanjiro (the demon scent is getting stronger little by little. There's something up ahead. What's that?). Goku senses something wrong from a very far distance away and says sorry Tanjiro and Zenitsu I have to leave for a bit I will come back I just sensed something bad has happen. What do you mean? Well I have sensed four high bad kis near the one you call Kakarot Black. Okay good luck.

With Goku Black:

Dammit they got the jump on me four of them. Wait they have numbers in both eyes one, two and three and this fourth one is the strongest demon I have come across could it be Kibutsuji? Muzan well look what we have here a pillar that looks similar to the hunter with orange clothes. But your wearing black clothing. Hmm I sense that you have killed way more life's than me and all of my demons combined. Black says so what if I did. I am now a changed person you now fights for good and mostly kill demons like you. Muzan says you will make a good demon. Black says how dare you say that too a god has he powers up to kaio-ken times 3 but he gets stabbed in the back. Black says that's a nasty cheap shot. Muzan puts his finger in Black's head a starts turning him into a demon but Goku shows up and punches upper moon demon one in the face.

Goku says let him go. These demons have killed to many people, right no mercy for them. Goku goes where did this ice around my legs come from. Oh no they got away. Black are you alright. Oh no he's been turned into a demon. Black says so I have been turned into a demon but I only feel stronger and nothing else. Goku says well it must be that it's not your body for starters. Black says so what my main issue is that I can never return to the Demon Slayer Corps like this. Goku says well you're not wrong well I better get back to Tanjiro and Zenitsu. See you later Black if you don't lose your head and oh stay out of the sun. Muzan says dammit after I changed that pillar into a demon he isn't under my control. I give up with making new demons since they somehow break free from my curse so fast.

Back with Tanjiro and Zenitsu:

Tanjiro and Zenitsu are both standing outside of a house. Tanjiro says I can smell blood. But this particular scent... Zenitsu asks you smell something? Something I've never smelled before. Zenitsu says I don't know about that, but do you hear that sound? Also, are you and I gonna work together, after all? Sound? Tanjiro looks and sees some kids. Kid's. I wonder what's wrong. Tanjiro goes hey, guys what are you doing here? (They seem really spooked). Okay, wanna see something cool? Ta-da! It's a tame sparrow! Chirp, chirp, chirp. See? Isn't he cute? Chirp. The two kids couch to the floor with small tiers from their eyes.

Tanjiro says please tell me. Did something happen? Is this your house? The boy relies no. No, it's not. This... This is... A-a monster's... House! Our big brother got taken away. When we were walking down the road at night, this monster we'd never seen before showed up. It didn't give us a glance. Just our brother. Tanjiro says and they went inside the house, right? Yeah.

Back with Goku:

Man I must relearn how to fly and use instant transmission when I get the time to. Otherwise I would be back with them by now and get the blood samples straight away for the medicine to turn demons back into humans why does it have to be the hard way around. If only there were short cuts. Well I might has well stop and have a light snack since I am not in a hurry to get back to them.

Back with Tanjiro and Zenitsu:

Did you two follow them here? While Zenitsu has his hand still on his ear. You did good. Great job! The boy says we followed the traces of his blood. Because he got hurt! Tanjiro (hurt...) (what's Goku doing he said that he will return. Knowing him he might have stopped for a bit of a snack). Don't worry! We're going to defeat the bad guy and rescue your brother! The little girl says Really? You really will? Yeah. For sure! Zenitsu says Tanjiro... Hey, what is this sound? This creepy sound never stops. Is it a tsuzumi? Sound? I don't hear any. Then the sound of the tsuzumi gets louder and faster. A body with blood falls out of the upper window. Shocking Tanjiro and Zenitsu. The girl screams. Tanjiro says don't look!

Tanjiro asks the are you alright? Are you alright? Stay with me! (the wound is so deep. Is this...). The guy says even though... I got out... Even though I made it out... Made it outside. Still... Am I gonna die? Am I still gonna to die? The guy died with Tanjiro holding him. (and now he's gone... It must've hurt a lot. You must have suffered). Zenitsu says Tanjiro, by any chance, is that guy these kids'... A huge roaring noise. We couldn't save him. If only we'd gotten here a little sooner, we might've managed to save him. Hey, is this man your... The boy says I-it's not brother. Brother's wearing a persimmon-coloured kimono. (I see so it's captured more than one person. I promise to bury you when I return. Forgive me). Alright Zenitsu, come on! Zenitsu shakes his head had a massive no. But no one else can help them now but you and me. Plus we are not waiting for Goku to come back.

Really? Alright, then. Says Tanjiro with a very evil look in his eyes. Which freaks Zenitsu out and he says hey, come on! Why are you making that ogre face at me? Okay, I'll go! I have no intention of forcing you to. I said I'll go! Tanjiro says to the kids in case of an emergency, I'm leaving this box behind. Even if something happens, you two will be protected. Okay, we're going now. A shaking Zenitsu says Tanjiro! Hey, Tanjiro! You'll protect me, right? You'll protect me, right? Tanjiro says Zenitsu, I almost got a broken leg I was lucky I didn't, but I did get a broken rib from my previous battle. And my rib isn't fully healed yet.

Zenitsu goes what do you mean by a broken rib? Don't go breaking any bones on me! Wait if you just have one fracture and it's your rib a least you can still part protect me! Has he calmed down. Tanjiro says oh no you shouldn't be here! The boy says mister, we heard scratching sounds from inside that box! Tanjiro says even still, it pains me that you left it behind! I mean it's more precious to me than my own life! I hope Goku protects the box when he gets back. All of a sudden the house starts shaking.

Zenitsu accidentally knocks Tanjiro and the young girl into another room and says sorry! My butt... But Tanjiro and the Girl end up going through multiple rooms and stopped at one. Tanjiro (it's a different room. No. Were we the ones that moved? To the beat of that tsuzumi?) the girl starts crying. Sorry you got separated from your brother, okay?

While outside:

Goku arrives outside the house and sees Nezuko's box and thinks (he must have left it outside to keep it safe well I do sense more humans in there with three demons but they be fine I might has well protect the box).

Inside the house :

But I'm gonna protect you no matter what. And Zenitsu is gonna protect your brother. Don't worry. What's your name? The little girl says her name is Teruko. Is that right? Teruko? That's a fine name you have. Tanjiro picks up a scent. A demon with tsuzumis on its body appears at the down. Tanjiro buts his hand around the Teruko's mouth to stop her from screaming. Tanjiro mind (even among all these scents, this is the strongest one that this house is steeped in! This one's devoured a whole slew of humans! This one's the master of this house!)

With Zenitsu:

I'm gonna die! Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die, I'm telling you! Tanjiro and I got split up! The boy shouts Teruko! Teruko! Zenitsu says no, no, no, no! Don't yell like that! If you yell and the bad guy hears you, it won't be pretty! Come on, let's step outside! The boy says what... Why outside? Are you trying to escape all by yourself? All this constant yammering about dying... Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Clinging onto a younger person... Don't you feel pathetic? What are you wearing that sword on your hip foranyway? Zenitsu coughs up blood saying those words cut so deep. That's not it! I'm not gonna be of any use anyway, so I'm gonna summon a grownup here, okay? And anyway I hear Goku outside and he could help us. Because this isn't something us kids can resolve on our own! The boy says wait who is this Goku? Zenitsu answers he is meant to be with me and Tanjiro. I think he is guarding the box outside.

Has Zenitsu opens the door the room changed. Goku says well I thought I sensed Zenitsu close to the exit and he is now further in the building weird. Zenitsu you're kidding me, kidding me, kidding me! I'm sure this was the front door! Where'd the outside go? I mean, this door was... Is it this one? How about this one? What about this one? A guy wearing a pig mask is behind the door and has two swords. He turns around and breaths with stream coming out of the nose. It's a monster! The guy with the pig mask jumps out of the room and off the walls and ceiling. Zenitsu cowering in fear. The young boy looks at Zenitsu. Zenitsu says what the heck? What's that look in your eyes? Stop looking at me like that!

Back with Tanjiro and Teruko:

The demon says if it hadn't been... If it hadn't been for their meddling... Tanjiro whispers to Teruko, Teruko, you gotta try not to scream. The room's going to flip around, so don't go into the hall. Step back and hide behind the shelves. She goes to hide. The demon says curses, curses! Thanks to them, he got away! When he was my prey! Why is it? Why do they all keep barging into someone else's home? It's infuriating. That was my prey. My own prey, discovered on my own turf! Tanjiro draws his sword has the demon says curse them! Curse them! Tanjiro says hey! Listen! I'm with the Demon Slayer Corp. Rank 10, Tanjiro Kamado! I'm going to slay you now! The demon goes a child with rare blood that I found myself!

Tanjiro leaps at the demon. (Got him)! But the demon hits a tsuzumi on his body and the room rotates. Teruko shouts Tanjiro. (Now the tatami floors are on the sides! The room's been flipped! So, this is that demon's Blood Demon Art! This entire house is this demon's territory! What's this? An odd scent is wafting this way. It's not a, demon!). The guy wearing a pig mask is laughing and running towards them and says comin' through! Comin' through! Comin' through! Has he breaks through a door. Into the room Tanjiro, Teruko and the demon are. Tanjiro (who's that guy? He's wearing a boar's hide! And he's wielding Nichirin Swords!). The guy with the mask says alright, you monster... Die on the battlefield and serve as my springboard! So that I can become more powerful and soar even higher!

The demon says infuriating! Infuriating! The guy with the mask says here goes... Comin'... Through! Infuriating! Infuriating said the demon has he hit his tsuzumi on his body rotating the room again. Tanjiro says Teruko hold onto the furniture! Has the boy with the mask jumps off Tanjiro's shoulder. That's one's a demon with supernatural powers! Stop launching those reckless assaults! And the guy with the mask doesn't listen. The demon says infuriating. You damn insects running amok in my house! While hitting more of his tsuzumis rotating the room again. Tanjiro lands on his back has the other guy managed to keep his balance. The guy with the mask stands on Teruko and laughs and says the room is freakin' spun around! This is fun! This is fun!

Tanjiro runs towards the guy with the mask and throws him off Teruko saying don't stomp all over her! The guy with the mask says who the hell are you? Tanjiro asks what do you think you're doing, stepping on a little kid like that? The guy with the mask laughs and says I like it! I like it! No human's ever sent me flying like that before! And tries to attack Tanjiro who dodges. Tanjiro's mind (why is he coming after me? Isn't he a Demon Slayer?). The guy says my swords will hurt you. Because they're not the kind of swords you little gentleman use! The way they shred through flesh... That's what I pride myself on! Tanjiro says knock it off! There's a demon right there, you know! Like I care! the guy said. Has he charges in.

The demon says damn insects! Out of my sight! Die! Has he hits the tsuzumis and craw marks tear through the floor. Tanjiro's mind (the floor ripped apart all of a sudden! At the same speed as the sound of the tsuzumi! In the shape of a beast's claws! The demon hits the tsuzumi again that the guy with the mask who dodges.

Outside:

Goku says is that a tsuzumi I hear. Don't worry Nezuko your brother will be safe. I do believe in him he has so much hidden potential within him. And I sense the same with you. But I do sense six humans and three demons in the house. Actually one of them I sense is the other one from the final selection I thought I recognized the ki. Well I feel bad that Goku Black who got turned into a demon and not by choice he was caught off-guard but a least the good thing is that he straight away has overpowered the demon side since he's aura in behaviour hasn't changed. I also wonder which one of my other old enemies is here wanting to kill me for revenge. Well I just have to wait and see even know it might put everyone I am with in danger.

Back inside:

The demon hits his tsuzumis rotating the room right and then left. Tanjiro (spinning right! Spinning left!) while trying to protect Teruko. The demon says damn insects! You damn miserable insects! Has he hits multiple tsuzumis. The guy with the boar mask falls through a door into a wall. Tanjiro mind (I'm starting to get the hang of it now!). The sound of another tsuzumi is heard and Tanjiro and Teruko and moved to another room. Tanjiro mind (we're in yet another room now? But what does this mean? That demon didn't strike his tsuzumi just now.)

At the Demon Slayer Corps:

Everyone is shocked after hearing that they lost Kakarot Black to upper demon moons, one, two, three and, Kibutsuji himself. They heard that he was turned into a demon and is nowhere to be seen. They know that Black can sense them coming from miles away which would allow him to escape. But they are also surprised that they haven't heard about any demon attacks in some areas. Its like something took those demons out for the pillars and of course its Goku Black in sercet taking out those demons.

Back in the house:

Tanjiro (I'm picking up the scent of multiple demons in this house. Is there another demon with a Tsuzumi, then?is that why... I can smell blood.) it's gonna be alright, okay? Just stay behind me. Okay. Tanjiro opens the door looks left and right and on the right he sees a person ripped apart. (Another human ripped to shreds and devoured! Teruko asks what's the matter? Tanjiro says it's alright. There are no demons around. Come on, let's head over there. Without a backward glance. Look straight ahead, okay? (Now there's another scent. A unique scent of blood I've never smelled before. Looks like there wasn't that much bleeding). Tanjiro puts his hand out stopping Teruko and goes sshh. Tanjiro opens the door. And boy with a tsuzumi is in the room and hits the tsuzumi in panic.

With Zenitsu:

Zenitsu can't help being scared. The boy with him says excuse me, Zenitsu. Zenitsu in part mixed shocked fear and rage goes signal... Signal... Signal... Signal me first! If you want to talk, don't come at me all of a sudden! My heart nearly flew out of my mouth just now! The boy says I'm sorry. If that had come to pass, that would've made you a murderer for sure! Do you get that? The boy says it's just that... See... You've been sweating, gasping and shivering so horribly. What about it? Aren't I doing the best I can here? The boy says well, forgive me for saying so, but you're making me nervous, too, so... Oh no! Sorry about that! Even still... Even still... If we talk too much, those demons and all will... They might find us, right? That's why... I think it would be best to be quiet as possible! Right? Has a demon appears behind Zenitsu. The demon says a couple of kids. Probably most agreeable to the tongue. Zenitsu shouts what did I tell you? A demon showed up! A demon showed up, understand?

Zenitsu and the boy are trying to run away from the demon. Zenitsu says stay away! Stay away from us! Stop that! We don't taste good! I'm sure I taste awful! I'm serious, okay? This kid's all skin and bones, so he's all dry and tastes ghastly! The demon says how will I know until I have a taste? Has, he launched his tongue out. Nooo! Shouted Zenitsu has the tongue destroys a vase. What was that? Quick-tongued! Splitting a vase in two! That's just not possible! Has he dodged another attack and going through some doors into another room. The boy says Zenitsu! Get up! And he replies it's in my knees now! 80 percent of my fear is in my knees! The boy says this is no time to whine, alright? Zenitsu says just leave me behind, okay? Make a run for it! I can't do something like that! Said the boy. Zenitsu mind (what a great kid this is! Even though I'm making terrified sounds like this! I gotta find a away somehow! If I don't protect him, what will become of him? Dying before he reaches double digits would be way too tragic! But I'm so horribly weak! Get up! says the boy. (I don't have the ability to protect him! But if I don't protect him... And only if Goku was here!).

The demon enters the room. And says I'm gonna guzzle your brain matter through your ears! This makes Zenitsu go unconscious. The boy shouts Zenitsu! Zenitsu! (he's fast asleep.). What's up with him asks the demon has the boy pulls Zenitsu to the end of the room. Die! The demon says has he launched his tongue. Zenitsu! Please wake up the boy shouts. Zenitsu's hand moves. And the demon's tongue is part cut off. All of a sudden Zenitsu is standing in his sleep. Zenitsu gets into a stance and deeply breathes. In the demon's head (what's this sound? This guy... He's giving off a different vibe! Zenitsu said the boy. Zenitsu draws his sword and goes Thunder Breathing First Form, Thunderclap and Flash and cuts the demon's head off with ease. Zenitsu wakes up screaming ah it's dead! All of a sudden, it's dead! What the hell? I can't take this! What is this? What is this? Yuck! Shoichi... Don't tell me... Thank you! You saved my life! I shall be eternally grateful to you for this! Why didn't you tell me sooner that you were so powerful? What are you talking about?

Outside:

Goku says what was that power and sound it sounded like lightning. Hmm I just that could have been Zenitsu.

Back inside:

Did you say something? No. Uh, no. Forget it. Let's go now, okay? Okay. Back with the guy with the mask. (Damn! He sent me flying again! It's been like this for the last three days dammit! Making my way through a cramped building like this... It's just not my thing for crying out loud! Has he avoids an arm that came from around the corner. It's another demon who says hey, you dodged me. You seem to be pretty fresh human. Your flesh will be well worth gouging out! The guy in the mask breaths and says self-taught... Beast Breathing. (It's gonna be so worth it to shred such a huge target! The demon says you've got guts to charge me head-on like that! Has he got his hands chopped off. Flaunt your corpse and serve as my springboard! Fang Three Devour has he successfully cuts the demon's head off and kicks the body down and bounces off the wall. Comin' through! Comin' through!

The main demon with the Tsuzumi is walking and saying Marechi... Marechi... If I can just devour some... Fifty... No, a hundred humans' worth... I gotta search for more humans with Marechi and consume them. That way... I can reclaim my place among the Twelve Kizuki! Ex lower demon moon six. Demon's Flashback of him having trouble eating a human. Kibutsuji says Kyogai. You can't eat any more? Is that all you've got? No. No, I'm not done! Said Kyogia has he holds his own eye in pain. Please give me more time! Just a little! Muzan says I've had enough. I'm stripping you of your number. That's your limit, and you've reached it. Kyogia thinks (the more humans you devour, the stronger you can become. And once he saw my potential, Master Kibutsuji was willing to share his blood with me. The power of that man's blood was mind-boggling. I was sure that I'd grow infinitely stronger than ever before, be welcomed into the ranks of the Twelve Kizuki, continue to gorge myself on humans and become even more powerful! Or so I believed! Or so I believed. End of Flashback.

With Tanjiro and Teruko:

Teruko says brother Kiyoshi! Brother has she and her brother end up hugging with Tanjiro walking up to them. Kiyoshi asks who's he? I'm Tanjiro Kamado. I've come to defeat evil demons. Now then, show me your wounds. Good for you for hanging in there on your own. The boy starts crying with his hand on his head and the girl says brother... Tanjiro pulls something out of this Kimiko and says now this ointment here is amazing! My master gave it to me! Has he puts it on the boy's wounds and says my master always wears a goblin mask. Goblin? Really? Asked the boy. Yes, it's true said Tanjiro. My master's ointment is so amazing, it works in a split second has he also bandages the boy's leg. Okay, you're all set! Well? The pain's gone, isn't it? Yes! Do you think you can tell me what happened here? Kiyoshi says a monster dragged me away, and I nearly got devoured. But just then, another monster showed up out of nowhere, and they started fighting to the death over who was gonna get to eat me. And then, the one with the tsuzumi growing out of him... When the other monster defeated him, he dropped a tsuzumi! And when I picked it up and struck it, this room suddenly changed. And I somehow held on until now!

Tanjiro says a demon with a tsuzumi growing out of him... So that was him? He mentioned marechi or something like that. That's right! He kept calling me "Marechi"! The crow squawk's and then says what is "marechi "? It refers to the owner rare blood! Has the crow also scared Kiyoshi and Teruko. You little brats! I'm going to peck you now. Tanjiro says cut it out! Tanjiro grabs the crow and asks what do you mean by "rare blood"? The crow says the blood of all living species can be categorised into types idiot! The crow goes back on the floor and says and the ultimate marechi... The more scarce the blood, the more uncommon... For a demon! A single marechi human has the same nutritional value as eating fifty! One hundred humans! For demons, marechi is a feast! Marechi is their favourite food! Tanjiro smells the demon coming. Tanjiro thinks (I know that Goku isn't human but he must be a marechi because Nezuko had to contain herself when Goku was bleeding. But he could have the nutritional value of 200 humans. Even know he has the strength of like over thousand humans.)

The demon is getting closer to the room and is saying Marechi... Marechi... Tanjiro says I'm leaving this room now. Keep calm. It's all right. I'm just going to take down that demon. Listen to me, Teruko. Right now, your brother is terribly exhausted. So, you gotta look after him, okay? As soon as I leave the room, strike that tsuzumi and move out. Just like Kiyoshi's been doing until now, whenever someone tries to open the door or you hear something, strike that tsuzumi right away and make a run for it. I promise to come get you. I'll follow your scent. I'll call out your names when I open the door. You just have to hold out a little longer. You can do it, right? Good for you! You're so strong! I'm heading out. Steps of the demon can be heard getting closer. Has the demon looks around the door. Tanjiro launches off at the direction of the demon and says strike it! They strike the tsuzumi and switch rooms. The demon says damn insects! So infuriating! Has he taps his tsuzumi twice rotating the room. Tanjiro managed to land on his feet. The demon enters the room and isn't falling. He hits this tsuzumi and Tanjiro dodges a claw attack. Tanjiro mind (the tsuzumi on his right shoulder flips the room right! The left one flips it left! Right leg, forward spin! Left leg, backwards spin! The tsuzumi on his belly launches that claw attack!). The demon keeps hitting the tsuzumis flipping the room.

Outside:

Goku says well I wonder what's taking them so long well I might has well go inside since I don't sense anyone else near by, which allows me to leave Nezuko in her box outside for safety. I only sense one demon left it must be keeping them somehow trapped in the house. I do need some time to sort out my spirit control to get instant transmission back. Flying I can't do must be something to do with the negative barrier. Oh right Nezuko is asleep so I think I was talking to myself here. I am also worried about the other old enemy of my since I can't fully sense him or her.

Back inside:

Tanjiro is trying to keep his balance with the room continuing to be flipped. Tanjiro tries to attack head on but has to dodge a claw attack. Tanjiro (so fast! The speed of the rotations and the attacks is devastating! Miss Tamayo did treat my wounds, but my rib aren't fully healed yet! Can I beat him? Oh wait the kaio-ken. Its a good thing it's just a small injury which allows me to stand! I do have to be careful or else my ribs can get more worst! I don't want to compromise my strength.) Tanjiro continues to avoid attacks. Tanjiro mind (that demon's attack is leaving scars that look like claw marks. It scares me so much that I can't move in closer! With the strength I'm at, if I charge forward to get within striking distance it might not be enough. I have to risk using the Kaio-ken technique. Or else I'll might get sliced into ring's! Well at least thanks to the guy that looks like Goku I avoided some injuries that would be negative on me during this battle. Mr. Urokodaki!) "Water can change into any form. Pour it into a container, and it's square. Pour it into a bottle, and its round. Sometimes, it can even smash boulders and flow away as far as the eye can see." (That's right! That's right! There are ten Water Breathing forms! So, I can battle any kind of opponent! If you're hurt, then make a move that will compensate for it! I can take on any form!).

So where else in the building:

Goku thinks so all I have to do is follow the demon's ki and aura. Well I better get going. Even know I might has well try to find Zenitsu too while I'm at it.

Back to the battle:

Still with Tanjiro's thoughts (and this flow will never be stopped! Right now it's not just my broken rib bones! My heart's also been broken!) Zenitsu flashby a broken Tanjiro's not gonna do any good! Alright! If you could please quiet down! (Look straight ahead! Rouse yourself! Give it all you've got, Tanjiro! Give it all you've got!) I've done a good job until now! I have what it takes! And not today... Or any time in the future! Even if I'm broken... I'll never give up no matter what!

Back with Zenitsu and the young boy and Goku:

Zenitsu says where are you, Tanjiro? (I can still hear that creepy sound! Just be safe and sound, Tanjiro!). Um, Zenitsu, is it just me, or are we just going around and around in circles? Zenitsu says I knew it! I was getting the same feeling! That's my boy, Shoichi! I knew I could count on you! Shoichi says alright, could you check to see if this room is safe? Zenitsu says what the heck? Alright, alright, just stop giving me that look! Fine, I'll do it myself! He just slightly opens the door. There's nobody around. Just them Goku appears behind them and says hey guys I came in because I your taking so long. Zenitsu says don't come up behind us like that you could have given me a heart attack! Sorry about that. Oh so you want to try going this way okay. All three of them walk into the room with Zenitsu shouting Tanjiro, please show up! Goku says well I sense Tanjiro in a other direction but we must a least try to find our way out. All of a sudden the room rotates. The room... Just flipped! Has they are falling all of the doors open and they fall outside. Goku says well at least we're back outside.

Back to the battle between Tanjiro and the demon:

The demon keeps rotating the floor getting Tanjiro off balance. Tanjiro (I can do it! I know I can do it! I'm a guy who gets things done!) Has the broken rib got worse. (Broken bones or not... No matter what... I can do it! I can fight!). Tanjiro continues to be thrown about and just manages to dodge the craw attacks. (Show him how unstoppable you are! Broken bones or not! It's no good! Nothing's changed at all! Spirit alone isn't gonna get me anywhere! Your head... Use your head, not just spirit! Think! Think! Think!). Has he dodges another claw attack but falls through some doors and manages to hang on. (Close call. I barely survived that one!). The demon says damn! This is so annoying! I gotta consume some marechi! There's no time to lose! Tanjiro jumps back into the room. But the room flips throwing Tanjiro. (There isn't even time to stop and think!).

Tanjiro managed to dodge another claw attack and then shouts hey you! What's your name? Kyogai the Demon replied. Kyogai I'm not handing over Kiyoshi... the marechi to you! I'm not gonna cave! I'm not giving up! A guy in Kyogai mind says just give it up, will you? I'm going to get my hands on some marechi and reclaim my place among the Twelve Kizuki! With showing Ex lower moon six in one eye. Has he hits his own tsuzumis quicker causing a lot of craw attacks and massively spinning the room.

Just give it up, will you? Coming from a voice in the demon's head. Flashback it's so boring! Says the voice. The voice continues your writing is just so boring. With paper dropped on the floor. Every last word is utter trash! No beauty, no fragility, no impact. Why don't you forget about writing? It's just a waste of paper and fountain pens! You never even step outside anymore these days. So no wonder you're so boring! You should just enjoy your hobby, playing the tsuzumi as long as you're shut in here. Not that you have the skills to teach that, either! The guy steps on the paper. Walking away. Blinded my hatred he hits the tsuzumi killing the guy behind him with the claw attack.

End of flashback:

Out of my sight! You damn insect! Rapid Drumming! Tanjiro (don't tell me he can strike that tsuzumi even faster!). The room starts spinning like crazy throwing Tanjiro about. (The speed of these rotations is making me dizzy! This is bad! What an amazing skill! Not only that! But now he's got five claws instead of three! Has Tanjiro just managed to dodge. Tanjiro sees some paper on the floor. And made sure not to land on them plus avoiding them by jumping which shocks Kyogai. Tanjiro looks at the paper and go (got it). Had he dodges my claw attacks. (Because I dodged his blows without stepping on the papers, I now know how to move my body without aggravating my wounds, and how to breathe! Take shallow breaths. Quickly! Use that breathing technique to reinforce the muscles around your broken ribs! And right before the claw attack, there's the scent of mold! Here it comes! The claw attack! Above! Left! Right! Behind! Kyogai is shocked at how easy Tanjiro is dodging his attacks. Kyogai (he's evading all of my attacks!). Tanjiro takes a deep breath and goes Total Concentration... Water Breathing! Ninth form! Splashing Water Flow, Turbulent! (Minimize the landing time and area as much as possible!). Kiyoshi (he's adapting to the room's orientation changes!). Tanjiro (go! Get in there! Within striking distance! Forward! Get right up in his face! I see the Opening Thread!). Kyogai! Your Blood Demon Art was incredible! Has Tanjiro successfully cuts off Kyogai's head.

Tanjiro starts to suffer from pain. (Ouch, ouch, ouch! I took a deep breath by mistake!) has he sits in pain. (I'm the eldest son! The eldest son!). A dying Kyogai says boy... Answer me. You think my Blood Demon Art... was incredible? Tanjiro says it was amazing. But... I can't forgive you for killing others. I see. Said Kyogai. Tanjiro goes oh, wait. I gotta get a blood sample. Has he throws a needle into the dying body. (It extracted the blood. So, it really does extract blood automatically if you stick it in there. That Yushiro sure is skilled, creating something like this. All of a sudden a cat meows. A cat? So, you're the one who's going to deliver this to Miss Tamayo, huh? There, there. Thanks! Tanjiro puts the sample in the bag which is in a box on the cat's back. Now you're all set. Alright, take care now! The cat sets off. Meows and disappears. Hey. (I was told that under Yushiro's spell, it would be invisible until it meowed, and then vanish again when it meowed a second time. So it's true, huh? Where are those two? I gotta search for them!).

Kyogai dying goes my writing "your writing is just so boring. Every last word is utter trash! No beauty, no fragility, no impact." It wasn't trash at all. At the very least, not to that kid. He saw fit not to trample on it. Tanjiro says rest in peace and leaves. Kyogai dying and crying says both my Blood Demon Art... and my tsuzumi playing... have been recognized.

Tanjiro is running and shouting Kiyoshi! Teruko! Kiyoshi! Teruko! Opens a door shouting Kiyoshi! Teruko! And has stuff thrown at him. He dodges two things but a book hits his head. Kiyoshi and Teruko stop throwing things. Kiyoshi says Tanjiro... Tanjiro says why are you throwing stuff at me? We're so sorry! The tsuzumi vanished, so we panicked. I see. Well, I'm glad you're safe. Teruko starts crying. Tanjiro says you did a good job hanging in there. You too, Kiyoshi. Come on, let's head outside. Climb onto my back. Is your rib okay? Yes! You just have to be brave a little longer. I'm picking up Zenitsu, Shoichi and Goku's scent. They must be outside. All three of them safe. I smell blood!

What's wrong Kiyoshi asks. Nothing says Tanjiro. Let's hurry! They quickly go outside. Take this! Move it! Take this! Draw your sword and fight me! Goku throws the guy with the boar mask away and says stop attacking him. The box is under mine and Zenitsu's protection. Wow your strong to throw me that far says the boy in the mask. Goku thinks (he kind of reminds me of me of when I was younger.). Tanjiro is shocked to see Zenitsu beaten up and Goku fighting the guy with the boar mask even know its not a fight since Goku is just blocking the sword strikes with just a finger. Zenitsu says Tanjiro I protected it. Because you said... this was more important to you than your life. The thing is... I've always had really good hearing. One time, I knew what people said while I was asleep, and that creeped everyone out. I'm not hearing any more demon sounds. Tanjiro, you defeated that demon, didn't you? Goku says well I don't detect the demon's ki but I wonder what this guy wearing a boar mask problem is. Zenitsu continues I can hear you guys, and also these weird-sounding, loud footsteps. In this flashback Shoichi says Zenitsu! Zenitsu! Thank goodness! Are you alright? When the room spun around, we got thrown outside. We fell from the second-story window. Goku says yes I don't like the part that I landed on my head. Zenitsu says did we now? With his hand on the back of his own head. Shoichi says you were protecting me, so I'm totally fine. But... I'm glad to hear that said Zenitsu. So, tell me, why all the tears? Goku says you might want to look at your hand. Zenitsu sees blood on his hand. Now I get it! I fell right onto my head, didn't I? Yes, so I wasn't the only one Goku said. Yes said Shoichi. Am I gonna... Am I gonna die? Goku says no you be fine it's just a small injury nothing to worry about. They start to hear laughter. Zenitsu says What's this? What's this? What's this? Goku says oh it's the other guy. They hear comin' through! Comin' through! The guy with the boar mask comes through the door. There it is again! The monster boar!

The guy with the boar mask says I'm getting a demonic vibe. Zenitsu says it's him! I was able to tell from his voice! He's the sixth survivor! During the Final Selection, he was the first to rush up the mountain, and then he came down from the mountain before anyone else! Mr. Impatient! The guy with the boar mask sees Nezuko box and starts laughing and says hey, found it! Goku thinks (I should stop him but I don't want to knock him unconscious unless I have to.). The guy with the mask charges at the box. Zenitsu says cut it out! Has he blocks the guy. Who the hell are you? Asked the guy with the mask. Get out of the way! I'm Zenitsu Agatsuma! I'm with the Demon Slayer Corps like you! Goku says I am Son Goku and I am also in the Demon Slayer Corps too. Demon Slayer Corps? He asked. And says then I shouldn't have to tell both of you! We gotta get rid of that thing! Goku says no I promised Tanjiro that I will protect the demon in the box. The masked guy says now get the hell out of the way! I'm not moving Zenitsu said. This is Tanjiro's! Don't argue with me!

In that case, I'm gonna demolish him and the box together! I said move it! Why, you... Zenitsu says inside this box... Inside this box is something I'm not letting you touch! Something precious to Tanjiro! Goku thinks (well I don't know what to do I think I will let Zenitsu handle it for now and Tanjiro to handle it later. Because I am too hungry right now.). The masked guy says oh, hey, come on! What are you talking about? There's a demon inside that box! Don't you both get that? Zenitsu says I've known that from the very start! I knew he was travelling with a demon. Because the sounds demons make aren't anything like human sounds. And I know that Goku here also isn't human. But... I can pick up a sound so gentle and kind from Tanjiro, it makes me want to cry. So kind, I don't think I've ever heard anything like it before. I also pick up some gentle, kind and worried sounds from Goku that also makes me want too also cry. All living creatures constantly give off sounds. The world is full of all these sounds spilling out. Breathing, heartbeats, the sound of blood circulating... By listening closely, I could tell what someone was thinking. But I've been deceived by others time and time again. I've always believed in whomever I wanted to believe in. Tanjiro, despite being a Demon Slayer, is travelling with a demon. But I'm sure he has a reason for that, same with Goku. And that it's a reason I can accept! I believe that! I... I'm going to ask Tanjiro or Goku directly myself! So, you... You can just back off.

The guy with the mask starts hitting Zenitsu and moves towards the box. Zenitsu pins the guy down. The guy says let go of me, dammit! Has he hits and throws Zenitsu away saying you're so annoying! Zenitsu trips him up by grabbing his leg and says you're not laying a finger on that! But he gets kicked in the face. That's something... Precious to Tanjiro! Has he throws the guy with the mask away. And hugs the box saying you're not touching it until he gets back! Damn you! Take this! Move it! I won't! Take this! Tanjiro appears and is shocked to see what's happening and that Goku just threw the guy with the Mask away with while saying that's enough! Zenitsu says Tanjiro I protected it. Because you said... This was more important to you... Than your life. The masked guy comes back and starts kicking Zenitsu again. The masked guy says after all that bluster, you won't even draw your sword, you dumbass? If you're a fellow Demon Slayer, then let's see you fight!

End of flashback:

The guy with the boar mask kicking Zenitsu has also knocked the box over. Tanjiro seeing this ends up thinking of Nezuko. The guy with the mask says if you're not gonna fight, get the hell out of my way! Move it! Tanjiro is watching with anger building up. Goku thinks (this doesn't look good I sense that Tanjiro is getting really angry.). Zenitsu continues to get beaten up. Tanjiro puts his hands in a fist. Enough! Said the guy with the mask. If you won't get out of the way, I'll just have to skewer you along with that box! Tanjiro says knock it off! Knock it off! Has he rushes at the guy with the mask. Goku thinks (Boi Tanjiro is now going to go too far since it's against the rules for Demon Slayers to hurt each other.).

Tanjiro lands a hard blow on the guy with the moar mask's chest so hard that Tanjiro has part broken the guys ribs. Zenitsu shouts he broke his bones! Tanjiro shouts aren't you a member of the Demon Slayers Crops? Don't you get why Zenitsu refuses to draw his sword? It's because it's taboo for us to draw our swords on each other for no reason! But here you are, giving him a one-sided beatdown! Is that fun for you? You're the lowest of the low! The guy with the boar mask laughs and says oh, so that's why? My bad. In that case, let's fight barehanded. Tanjiro says no! I don't think you get it at all! First... The guy with the mask gets up and charges at Tanjiro. We're not supposed to fight each other, period! Has he dodged a punch. Goku thinks (I should stop this and I won't let my hunger get in my way).

Fighting barehanded doesn't make it alright! Listen to me! The guy with the mask spins around Tanjiro with Tanjiro trying to throw him off. Tanjiro managed to dodge a kick. Zenitsu (look at him! How can he move like that? I mean, Tanjiro just busted some of his ribs.). The guy lands a kick on Tanjiro and dodges Tanjiro's kick and puts his face in Tanjiro's face and hits Tanjiro's face. Zenitsu says, actually isn't Tanjiro running afoul of the taboo himself? He did break his bones. Tanjiro is kicked thrown to the ground. Head managed to get in a small headbutt. The guy does some low kicks close to the ground at Tanjiro who managed just to dodge. Tanjiro blocks a headbutt with his arms. But is hit with a punch has he missed a kick. Tanjiro manages to block some of the punches. Tanjiro mind (th-this guy... His attacks are bizarrely low! It's just like... Just like... Battling a four-legged beast!). Tanjiro dodges another kick. (target him low! Even lower than your opponent!) has the guy dodged another one of Tanjiro's kicks. The guy lands a kick on the back of Tanjiro's head. (The flexibility of his joints! It's superhuman!).

The guy with the mask back flips away. And says pretty amazing, aren't I? Pretty amazing, aren't I? Zenitsu (he said it twice! Singing his own praises...). And look what else I can do! The guy with the boar mask bends his back and puts his own head between his legs. Tanjiro says cut it out! Don't do stuff like that! Knock it off when you've got busted bones! It's gonna get worse! Worse? Fine by me! Goku thinks (I think I have seen enough of what this guy with a boar mask can do might has well go and end their fight even know that's not my style!). The guy wearing the mask says nothing can top the pleasure of this moment! You need to think hard about the future said Tanjiro had he dodges multiple punches. What do I care? You need to... Calm down said Tanjiro has he head-butt the guy with the mask.

Zenitsu says that sound! Are your skulls fractured? The guy with the mask is having trouble keeping balanced and his mask falls off. Zenitsu goes huh? A girl? Huh? Your face! The guy says what the hell? You've got a problem with my face or something? Zenitsu says you're one creepy guy, you know that? You've got such a ripped body, but there's a girl's face sitting on top of it. The guy says why the hell are you staring at my face like that? I'm not! I'm not looking at your face! Said Zenitsu has he goes behind Teruko. Goku says because your head doesn't suit the way your body looks at all. Tanjiro says we don't have a problem with your face! It's quite petite, fair-skinned, and therefore attractive! The guy says you're a corpse! Come at me! Tanjiro says not happening! I'm not gonna attack you anymore! Try head-butting me one more time! Nope, I'm done! I said do it! Come on! You sit yourself down! Are you okay? Hey, Big Forehead! Let me tell you my name. It's Inosuke Hashibira! Don't you forget it! What characters do you use to spell that? Spell? Spell... I don't know how to read or write! That name is written on my loincloth. Inosuke starts shaking. What's wrong? Zenitsu asked. He froze. What's the matter? Inosuke falls unconscious with blank eyes and foam coming out of his mouth. Goku says Tanjiro I think your head-butt knocked him out. Zenitsu says he collapsed! Is, he dead? Tanjiro says he's not dead. It's probably a concussion. Because I head-butted the hell out of him.

Goku thinks (how hard is Tanjiro's head? I know that my head is also every hard!). Are you okay, Tanjiro? Asked Teruko. Yeah. Amazing! Can I touch your head? Here! Zenitsu (that's scary! Not a drop of blood from Tanjiro's head. How hard is it anyway? I mean, the wild boar's passed out.) Teruko says Tanjiro your head is so hard! You think so? Tanjiro, Zenitsu, Teruko, Kiyoshi, Shoichi and Goku have just finished burying all of the dead bodies even know Goku did most of the work.

Inosuke wakes up going aaaaaahhhhh! Zenitsu he's awake! Inosuke goes fight me! Fight me! Goku says you can't always go looking for a fight and that's coming from me! Zenitsu says this is how he is when he wakes up? While being chased. Hey, you shouted Inosuke. Zenitsu goes behind Teruko again. Everyone is just staring at Inosuke while burying the last body. Inosuke asks what the hell are you guys doing? Tanjiro says it's a burial. I would ask you to help out but we have just finished. Inosuke asks what's the point of burying the corpses of creatures? I'm not doing that! I'm not helping out! Forget that! Fight me! Tanjiro thinks (man, he really is a loon. What does he mean, what's the point?). I see. You can't do it because your wounds are hurting you. Inosuke thinks (these three are beyond help! They're all crazy!). Tanjiro says no, that's okay. After all, we all have a, different pain threshold. Moving everyone who died outside that house, then burying them by covering them with dirt is a lot of work. Zenitsu and these kids and I have done our best and Goku did everything else so fast, so don't worry! There's only one body left to Bury and Goku's on it already.

Goku comes back and says I have buried the last body so are we ready to go now? Tanjiro says you should get some rest, Inosuke. Since we are going to have a small one. And sorry to ask too much of you! Inosuke says don't underestimate me, dammit! I'll bury a hundred, no two hundred of your corpses! Just watch! I'm going to bury more than anyone of you! Goku says well I have pretty much buried all of the body so we are already finished. Right said Tanjiro.

Later on, after everyone has prayed on the graves and had a rest. Expect Inosuke running head first into trees. Teruko asks what is that person doing? Better not look. Yeah. Inosuke is just head-butting a tree. Everyone hears a crow. The crow says descent the mountain! Descent the mountain! One of the boys says that crow is talking! His brother says just don't think anymore. Okay. The crow says alright, follow me! Follow yours truly! Inosuke stops head-butting the tree and says hey! Where are you going? Tanjiro says we're descending the mountain. We're not done with our battle yet! You're tired, aren't you? Come on, we're heading down. I'm not tired! Let's fight! Goku thinks (is he always going to act this way).

Zenitsu says I won't have it! I won't have it! I won't have it! You can't go, Shoichi! You're powerful, Shoichi! Goku thinks (why on earth do I have to be travelling with weirdos?). Zenitsu continues Shoichi is the one who's gonna protect me! Tanjiro says can't you see Shoichi doesn't want to stay? Please don't leave me behind! Goku says with my protection I am sure there's nothing to worry about. (But I have a feeling that I have two old enemies to defeat for the barrier to be destroyed and I wonder who they are?). Tanjiro said you stop that right now! Has he knocks Zenitsu out.

To the boy the crow says hold out your hands! Has it coughs something into the boy's hands. That will ward off demons. You with marechi, keep that on your person! Tanjiro says it smells like Wistera. Wisteria? It's a flower that demons can't abide. You should hold onto that. Crow says demon repellent! Demon repellent!

The boy says we're truly grateful! We can get home on our own. Tanjiro says take care, now! While holding a unconscious Zenitsu. With Inosuke head charging trees behind them. The crow says now then, follow me! Follow yours truly!

Inosuke says fight me! I swear I'm gonna find a weak point and bring you down, loser! Tanjiro says my name's not "loser"! It's Tanjiro Kamado! And Goku says my name is Son Goku! Inosuke says Gonpachiro Kamaboko and Sue Deku. I'm gonna bring you both down! Who the hell are you talking about? That would be both of you! No, it's two other people! Zenitsu shouts can you talk any louder?

All of them arrive at a building and it's night time. Tanjiro says a Wisteria family crest... The crow says rest time! Rest time! Since you've sustained injuries, you're to rest until you're fully recovered! Tanjiro asks you sure it's okay to rest? I just fought a demon while part injured, you know. Ke-ke-ke. "Ke-ke-ke"? Inosuke says let's eat this thing. What? Says the crow.

An old lady comes to the door and says yes? Tanjiro says sorry to brother you so late at night! Zenitsu says a monster! Goku says it's an old lady not a monster! Zenitsu says it's a monster! Hey you! Shouted Tanjiro. Inosuke goes who the hell are you? The old lady says I see you're a demon hunter. Inosuke says you look pretty weak! Hey! Shouted Tanjiro. Goku says don't judge people even when they are old, after all one of my masters is a very, very old man! The old lady says come in.

Has they walk in. Zenitsu says that old lady sure walks fast! The old lady says this is where you'll be staying. Goku says nice place. The old lady says a change of clothes. And here is your meal. Zenitsu says she has to be a monster, Tanjiro, Goku! That old lady's a monster! She's so quick, it's eerie! She's a monster! A monster hag. Tanjiro hits Zenitsu on the head.

All four of them are eating and Inosuke is shovelling his food in his mouth with his hands. Zenitsu says use your chopsticks. Goku is eating so fast even using chopsticks. Inosuke starts taking some of Tanjiro's food. Tanjiro says if you're that hungry, you can have this, too. Which annoys Inosuke. Here. No! Zenitsu (he's totally forgotten about the box! Gimme a break, you thug! Moron! Eyelashes!). Inosuke makes a mistake of trying to take so of Goku's food because Goku throws him across the room and says never try to take my food or else. I have got away larger appetite than any demon!

Later on the old lady says your bedding. There she is! The monster hag. Tanjiro hits Zenitsu on the head again. Inosuke goes first come, first served! I'm taking this one! Tanjiro says that's fine. Sleep wherever you want. Goku says it doesn't matter where you sleep. Tanjiro says where do you want to sleep, Zenitsu? Inosuke throws a pillow in Zenitsu's face.

The old lady comes and says here is the doctor. Hello. The doctor checks Zenitsu, Tanjiro, Inosuke and Goku. Yes. Severe! Who would've guessed that all three of us had broken ribs? While Goku has none. Both Tanjiro and Zenitsu have two broken ribs has Inosuke has four. Inosuke says this knot hurts more than my ribs. Tanjiro says sorry. Zenitsu says hey, you'd better apologise. It really hurt, you know. Getting pounded to a pulp like that. Say you're sorry. I'll pass. Say you're sorry! I'll pass! Tanjiro and Goku both at the same time say just say you're sorry! Zenitsu says if you're gonna to be like that, we're not eating with you anymore. Speaking of food Goku do you still have those capsules with food stored in them. Yes said Goku. Inosuke asks what's up with that? And what capsules? Zenitsu says meals always taste better when you eat together, you know. Tanjiro says he's right about that. Inosuke asks did you guys hurt your heads or something? Zenitsu says who are you to talk? Goku says I did have a bad head injury but that was like over forty Years Ago. The old lady asks is there something I can help you with? Monster! Shouts Zenitsu. Hey! Tanjiro shouted. Goku says okay let's try and get some sleep.

Tanjiro says according to the crow, this house with the Wisteria family crest belongs to a family that was once rescued by demon hunters. That's why they take care of people for free if they're demon hunters. That's what I was told, but I never thought they'd show us this much hospitality. Inosuke says just how great is the Demon Slayer Corps? Tanjiro says now that you mention it, Inosuke why did you join the Corps? Same with you Goku? Ah. You had some kind of reason, didn't you? Inosuke says member of the Demon Slayers Crops barged in on me on my mountain, so we competed to see who was stronger, and I seized his sword. Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Goku are giving Inosuke a certain look. Zenitsu mind (What an unfortunate soul.). And then, I heard there was something called "Final Selection," and the fact that demons do exist. So that's why you joined the Demon Slayer Corps? And hey, so you and I both grew up in the mountains, huh? Goku says I also grew up in the mountains too. Inosuke says don't lump me in with you both! I don't have any parents or siblings! Testing my strength against other living creatures is my own pleasure! Goku says well fighting is my biggest pleasure but at least I know not to start one. And I have no parents but at least I am married and have two kids and a granddaughter.

Zenitsu says wait Goku you have two kids and a granddaughter? How old are you? Well let's see I was meant to be forty-nine years old with my body forty-two years old so fifth-one years since I have been here over two years. Zenitsu says fifth-one but you like a teenager. Goku says true that's because two demons called Tora and Mira from my universe trapped me here and are using an negative energy barrier to stop be from using some techniques and my transformations. They have also sent some old enemies to try and find and kill me but I keep on hiding my ki so they can't find me. But I think Towa and Mira have been killed because the barrier has been massively weakened. So I have to defeat these old enemies to disable the barrier but I need so time and peace to try and gain instant transmission back.

Transformations? And other Universe you lost me Goku said Zenitsu. But I hear the truth in your voice. Goku says well this device is a beacon but it doesn't work in the barrier. A beacon for what? Oh a man called the Doctor, who travels in a phone box. He gived me it after he helped me get back to my universe from another universe. This time I am out of luck I have to find another way back.

Oh and the reason I joined the Demon Slayer Corps was because in a other dimension I joined a group where everyone classed each other has family and looked over each other. Sometimes I wish I could visit that dimension. Plus I don't want any other life's to be lost too this evil demons.

Tanjiro says wow it sounds like you have been to a lot of other dimensions. You have no idea how many I have been to sent here by Towa and Mira and I think this is the last one ever. Even know the Doctor helped be out in two of them but I don't want to talk about it.

Zenitsu says Tanjiro, Goku, no one else is asking, so I'm gonna ask myself. Why are you both traveling with a demon? Tanjiro gets up and says Zenitsu... You knew about that and still protected the box, huh? You really are a great guy, you know that? Thanks! Zenitsu says you... You really shouldn't heap so much praise on me! Tanjiro says I've got a keen sense of smell. I knew it from the start. How kind you are, Zenitsu... And how strong... Zenitsu says no, I'm not strong. Don't give me that. I haven't forgiven you for stopping me from bringing Shoichi along. Which makes Tanjiro part panic.

Nezuko's box starts shaking. Zenitsu goes it's trying to come out! It's trying to come out! Tanjiro says it's alright. Goku says it's fine. Zenitsu says how can it be alright? Huh? Huh? Shush! It's the middle of the night, Zenitsu! Inosuke (why won't he take the bait? Even when I stole his food... Come to think of it, why did he get mad a couple of times? I forgot. Plus fight Goku might be suicide!). The box opens and, Zenitsu goes oh my gosh! It's not even locked? Tanjiro goes shss! Zenitsu goes protect me! Someone please protect me! Even you'll do, Inosuke! Stay away from me! Zenitsu is kicked next to the box. With the box door opening. Nezuko starts to claw out. Zenitsu says it's out while running away. Opens a bed behind a door and says I gotta hide! I'm so scared!

Tanjiro says Nezuko! Has she looks at Tanjiro. Nezuko turns back to her normal size. Which shocks Zenitsu. Inosuke goes that's too much thinking. Tanjiro says Zenitsu. Nezuko's my-. Zenitsu says Tanjiro... Listen to me. Goku thinks (well this aren't good I see lightning forming around Zenitsu!). Zenitsu? Listen to me. Just who do you think you are? So, you've been traveling with a girl this cute? With a girl cute in tow, day after day, you've been traveling, and you've been on cloud nine the whole time, huh? Goku thinks (wait how does he know about cloud nine oh forget it!). Tanjiro says Zenitsu, it's not like-. Give me back all the blood I shed! I... Listen, I... I didn't give it my all just so you could spend time la-la land, making out with a girl! That's not why I got pummeled and kicked by that weird wild boar, right? Tanjiro says Zenitsu, calm down! What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Goku says jealously. Tanjiro (jealously?). Zenitsu says Demon Slayer Corps is not something you'd join for fun! Guys like you gotta be purged! Immediately! Come to think of it, there's also the crime of thwarting my marriage and sending Shoichi home. Purged immediately! Goku says looks like I have to stop Zenitsu.

Don't ever underestimate the Crops! A guy like you! A guy like you! Zenitsu, cut it out! While being chased all over the room. Mock the Demon Slayer Corps... And you'll get sent to Hell! You shall feel my wrath! Goku gets up a stops Zenitsu by blocking his sword with a finger shocking everyone expect Inosuke who's a sleep. Listen to me Zenitsu, Nezuko is actually Tanjiro's sister. Oh. He was trying to tell you that but you got blinded by jealousy and rage. You even made Nezuko go back into her box until its safe to come back out.

Nezuko comes back out of her box after Zenitsu has calmed down. But Zenitsu is all of a sudden going Nezuko chan! Nezuko chan! Zenitsu moves closer to Nezuko. Zenitsu chases Nezuko around the room while going Nezuko chan! Nezuko is getting freaked out. Tanjiro tries to block Zenitsu. Tanjiro says Zenitsu! Stop following her already! But Zenitsu goes Tan... ji... ro! And moves in a weird move freaking out Tanjiro. Zenitsu say let's be friends, Tanjiro! While chasing Tanjiro and Nezuko around the room. Zenitsu! Don't keep chasing us! I beg you! Oh, don't be like that, Tanjiro! Inosuke and Goku are both sat outside. Nezuko! Tanjiro! Stop! Nezuko! Tanjiro! Inosuke says man, I'm hungry.

The old lady goes pardon me, sirs. Those clothes of yours are quite soiled, I see. I'll clean them for you two, so please wear these in the meanwhile. Thanks! Said Goku. The lady says to Inosuke these are pleasant to the touch and quite comfortable. Inosuke doesn't know how to respond. How does tempura for dinner sound? You know, something covered with batter and fried. Goku says sure. While Inosuke is still speechless. Zenitsu is still chasing Tanjiro and Nezuko and says hey, wait up! Come back here, Nezuko! Inosuke comes back inside and head-butt's Tanjiro's back. Tanjiro asks what was that for? Hold up, hold up. Stop chasing us, Inosuke! Has Nezuko just stands in a corner watching. Zenitsu says Tanjiro!

Goku comes into the room and says will you all stop that ruckus and act your age please. I swear it's like being with three big kids. (I wonder how my family are getting on even know Chichi can cope after all she did when u was dead for seven years.).

In the morning the doctor says you're fully healed. The crow flies the open door. The crow says North-northeast! North-northeast! Your next mission is north-northeast! The four of you are to go to Mt. Natagumo! Head to Mt. Natagumo! We're heading out now. Thank you for everything. Now then, for good luck. Thank you so much! The old lady does some sparks. Inosuke goes what do you think you're doing, old hag? Tanjiro holds Inosuke and Zenitsu says what are you, a moron? She's striking sparks for good luck! It's a purification ceremony! Because we're gonna go on a dangerous mission! The old lady says always live your lives with great pride. Goku thinks (I know that very easy for Vegeta to do!). I wish you luck in battle! All four of them start running off.

Inosuke goes "great pride"?"" Luck in battle"? What does that mean? Zenitsu (jeez, this guy is totally clueless.). Tanjiro says well, yeah, now that you mention it, it's kind of difficult. "With great pride"... I guess it means that you know your place and that you behave properly so that you're never ashamed of yourself. And the old lady is also praying for our safety. Goku says you should meet my friend Vegeta he has too much pride. Inosuke asks so, what is this "place"? What do you mean, "never ashamed"? Zenitsu says well, it's... Inosuke says what exactly does it mean to "behave properly"? Why in the hell would that old hag pray for our safety anyway? She has nothing to do with us. Then, why? She has no clue what her own place is, does she? This causes Goku and Tanjiro to speed up. They sped up. I won't get beat! Wait up! Goku says wait I sense a familiar bad ki from my past.

**TBC**

**Author notes.**

**I have decided to take a break after this chapter and this time I mean it because this chapter is huge. Plus on the 8****th**** January just gone I had like a double seizure and it was my first one plus I will continue this after I have got everything sorted out with the Hospital.**

**Also Goku has been to multiple dimensions before the Kimetsu No Yaiba one. Oh and there's actually two old enemies of Goku and one is coming up soon and the other one way later on. There is also going to be some twists. Goku did bring up the Doctor from Doctor Who. Plus Doctor who is going to be involved with the other crossover involving the consequences. So that over story is going to involve Kimetsu No Yaiba, Dragon ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Doctor who and a 5****th**** involvement which also involves future events and time travel and another hint machines. But that one will come out after this Fanfiction finishes so it makes sense. **

**I also plan to do what if Saiyan's are in Kimetsu No Yaiba which involves kid Goku but he still be called Kakarot who grows up into a teenager and that the saiyans are good. But the planet Vegeta blows up by an unstable core. But I don't know when I am going to start that even know its just an idea. **


	7. Spider Demons, old enemies and old power

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Zenitsu and Inosuke have joined Tanjiro, Goku and Nezuko. But Goku senses a bad familiar ki has they go off to Mt. Natagumo.**

**Chapter 7: Spider Demons and attack of another old enemy and new enemy revealed and old power unlocked.**

Somewhere in the Dragon Ball Universe hidden from the Time Patrol:

Well it's to bad that Towa and Mira both died oh well I guess I now have send some of Goku's old enemies at him and hopefully they kill him. I don't want Gokus and Vegeta interfering with my experiments. Even know I shouldn't have but Goku here anyway even after I weaken him he's still leagues above all the demons there. But he does currently lack stamina which gives the demons a chance after Goku is done fighting his old enemies. Said Fu.

Time nest:

Corona says of course the barrier is still up because of Fu he must be the reason why it's still up. Bardock arrives after finding his mask. He says Supreme Kai of Time I have found the mask. Corona says good now let's see if you can now get pass the barrier? Bardock says right I need to save my son. Corona goes Bardock what's your maximum form? He replies with Super Saiyan God! Why? Corona says because you might need it against the old enemy Goku's going to fight against and you might also have to fuse with your son. Bardock says wait fuse with my son? Okay I will do that but only when it's necessary. Corona says alright then good luck.

Bardock buts on the mask and successfully passes through the negative barrier entering the Kimetsu No Yaiba universe.

The Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe:

Tanjiro, Zenitsu, Inosuke and Goku all have arrived at Mt. Natagumo and the sun has set. Zenitsu says hold up! Would you mind waiting a second? Tanjiro goes Zenitsu what's wrong? Zenitsu says I'm scared, alright? Now that we're nearing our destination, I'm so sacred! Inosuke says why the hell is he sitting? How creepy is that? Goku says really Zenitsu can you just please man up. Zenitsu says easy for you to say Goku since your above the demons. Goku says true but I think I have to go and fight an old enemy.

Goku starts flying. Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Inosuke all go wait your flying? Goku says yes almost everyone can fly in my Universe. Plus I managed to get my ability to fly back at the Wisteria House.

Goku sets off into the direct of the Ki he's sensing. The enemy senses Goku coming and goes oh he has made himself able to fly again. A least it doesn't make me have to do a ground battle. I want revenge on him for blasting me into the sun and blowing me up with Vegeta on Namek. After all he can't transform at the moment. Goku arrives and says Cooler why did it had to be you? Well Goku shall we begin? Goku thinks (I better go all out time Kaio-ken times 10). Goku goes Kaio-ken times 10 has he dodges an attack and lands one. Cooler says is that all you got? Goku goes Kaio-ken times 20 and lands another attack but has a massive toll on his own body. Goku tries his best to hold out.

Back with Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Inosuke:

Tanjiro says I hope that Goku will be alright! Zenitsu says how can he just leave just like that. Tanjiro says it might be because of he wants to keep us safe. Since he's old enemies could easily kill us I guess! Zenitsu says well that's a good thing for us but Goku might die and don't tell me you're not getting any vibes from that mountain! Tanjiro and Inosuke turn around and look at the mountain. They turn to the left and see Goku getting beaten up. Tanjiro shouts Goku. Wait I am picking up a new scent it's similar bit different to Goku's. A guy who looks like Goku knocks Cooler away and says leave my son along.

Zenitsu says wait did he say son? That must mean that man is Goku's father. Cooler says dammit another monkey. Let me guess your Goku's dad. Bardock says that's right I am Kakarot's father has he turns Super Saiyan. Cooler powers up and Bardock and Cooler clash and Bardock says son get out of here I got this. Goku says thanks dad. Tanjiro I am going with you my father has got Cooler under control I hope. Goku lands next to Tanjiro and Inosuke.

Tanjiro says to Zenitsu still, what good will it do to just sit there? Inosuke says I told you, he's creepy. Zenitsu responds my saying I am not in any way creepy! I'm normal! I'm the normal one! You guys are abnormal! Goku says look out. Everyone moves dodging a ki blast. They look at the battle. Tanjiro asks is that sparks coming off that guy. Goku says yes that's because he has gone Super Saiyan two. Tanjiro asks what's the difference between Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan two? Goku says Super Saiyan two is double the power of Super Saiyan and Super three is four times Super Saiyan 2.

Tanjiro and Goku both look back at the Mountain. Goku says I sense multiple demons in the forest. Goku starts flying in the air and says well I guess I can now fly since you all know that now. Zenitsu says what? What's wrong? Hey... Tanjiro says what is this smell? Goku says I sense someone there plus what's this weird aura I am seeing? Tanjiro moves a bit ahead. Zenitsu shouts Tanjiro! Inosuke also runs off. Zenitsu goes come on! Don't leave me here my myself! Especially with that battle going on! Don't leave me has he runs after them. All three of them stop when they see someone on the ground. Goku says my dad's ki has spiked up he must have gone Super Saiyan three.

Cooler goes so you have another transformation let me show you mine. Cooler turns into his form above his brother's. Bardock but on his mask while staying in Super Saiyan three. Cooler goes so that mask has further increased your power. Both of them clash again. Cooler breaks the mask. Bardock goes dammit I better go to the next level. Aaahhhh Bardock transformed into Super Saiyan God. Cooler says red hair hmm and what's this pressure. Goku says I can't feel my fathers ki but I do feel familiar pressure so I think he's gone Super Saiyan God!

Bardock is now beating up Cooler until Cooler goes do you think this is my final form. Cooler transforms and says feast your eyes on Golden Cooler. Dammit said Goku. Goku looks at the potara earrings and flies up to Bardock and says here take this earring. Bardock says I can't believe I have to do this but I have no choice. Bardock puts the earring on his left ear and Goku puts the other one on his right ear. Both of there bodies fuse into one. Alright says the fusion okay so Bardock and Kakarot make Bardrot!

Cooler says oh you too have fused I see and Bardrot is a stupid name. Bardock powers up and turns Super Saiyan Blue. Cooler goes blue hair now hmm. Bardrot punches Cooler so hard in the chest which causes cooler to cough up blood. Bardrot says I am ending this now super kamehameha blaster canon times 10. Cooler is engulf by the blast and is destroyed. Bardrot says I might have over done it but at least he's now dead has he powers done to base and defuses. Goku says I don't know how our fusion turned Super Saiyan Blue. Bardock says without that mask I am now stuck here too. Goku says I got to get back to Tanjiro and Inosuke they have entered the forest and Zenitsu hasn't. I see you later dad. Bardock says stay safe Son. Goku says I am glad that my dad is here. But I now detect another old enemy dammit. Wait it's lord slug oh he's not that much of a threat.

Back with Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu:

The guy on the floor goes help me. Tanjiro says he's got our uniform on! He's a Demon Slayer! Something must've happened! Zenitsu freaking out says hold up! Tanjiro goes are you alright? To the guy on the ground. What happened? All of a sudden something drags the guy away. The guy says they were attached to me, too! Help me! Goku appears and manages to save the guy. The guy thanks Goku. Tanjiro picks up a bad scent. Goku lands and says the threat of my old enemy has been taken care of.

Tanjiro says I'm going. Inosuke says I'll go on ahead. You can follow me, shivering. This is making me hungry. Goku says I better not fly I don't want the demons to know that I can fly. Tanjiro says Inosuke... Zenitsu frightened says this is challenging enough for you, right? Inosuke says let's go with Tanjiro running behind him. Leaving Zenitsu behind. Goku goes come on Zenitsu you have to come too. Zenitsu says no way! Goku says I wonder what Nezuko will think of the way you're acting. Zenitsu says don't say that wait Tanjiro has her on his back the idiot taking a young woman in danger. Goku says well that got him going has he laughs.

Zenitsu catches up with Tanjiro and Inosuke. Goku keeps up with them. Spider Demons are sitting in trees and there's people tied up in webs. There are multiple Spider Demons it's like a big family. Goku says I sense so many demons. But I also detect another old enemy but I think this old enemy isn't that much of a threat.

Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu are walking along. Tanjiro says Zenitsu you did come with just. Zenitsu says because Goku reminded me about Nezuko. And I don't like it that you're bring her into danger. Tanjiro says Zenitsu she's a demon remember so she will be fine. Goku says you worry too much. Remember I have the power to destroy planets so the demon's don't stand a chance against me unless a mysterious force increases their power. Tanjiro asks like what do you mean? Goku says I am now sure that this is Fu's plan to get rid of me. They all ask who's Fu? Another demon from my universe but he loves to do experiments and mess with time.

All four of them are walking along. Inosuke looks at his hands and says what the hell is this? All four of them look around and Goku says its just a spider web. Inosuke says jeez, this place is full of spider webs! What a pain! Goku says I do sense like thousands of spiders. Zenitsu goes thousands of spiders in a sacred voice. Tanjiro goes Inosuke? What do you want? Thanks. You said you'd come with me, and I felt encouraged. I am also more encouraged that Zenitsu has also come too. Goku says because of me and I sense someone not that far away! Tanjiro says that twisted, ominous scent I was picking up from the mountain... It made me freeze a little. Thanks. Inosuke doesn't know how to respond. Goku says oh I smell that too. Inosuke remembers the old woman at the Wisteria house.

Inosuke said Tanjiro. Everyone turns and sees someone. Let's go said Tanjiro. Right says Goku I am still going to hide the part that I can fly unless I have too. Tanjiro touches the guys shoulder. Tanjiro say we've come for backup. I'm Tanjiro Kamado, Rank Mizunoto. Goku says I am Son Goku and I am also rank Mizunoto. The guy says Mizunoto... Mizunoto? Why didn't they send a Hashira? No matter how many Mizunoto they send, it won't help! It's pointless! Inosuke punches the guy in the face. Tanjiro shouts Inosuke! Goku says please I am just enough myself to beat these demons. Has he powers up and shakes the area. The guy says wow did you just the area? Goku says yes. Inosuke says as far as pointlessness goes your existence itself has no point at all! Now tell us what's going on, you spineless fool! Goku puts his hand on the guys head and reads his memories (like he did with krillin on Namek). Goku goes so that's it hmm. The guy goes who the hell is this guy? Did you forget that I have seniority? The crow gave us the order! And ten of us Demon Slayers came here. Not long after we entered the mountain, the Slayers... The Slayers started killing each other! I... I...

At the Demon Slayer Corps HQ a exhausted crow has shared info. A man says you did well to return. So, most of my children have been slaughtered? We might find the Twelve Kizuki there, then. It seems I'll have to send in some Hashiras. Giyu is behind him with a woman. The guy says Giyu... Shinobu... Both at the same time say As you wish! Shinobu says if only humans and demons could get along. Don't you agree, Tomioka? He says impossible... As long as demons eat humans.

Zenitsu has somehow gotten lost away from Tanjiro, Inosuke and Goku. He shouts Tanjiro, Inosuke, Nezuko, Goku!

Tanjiro asks what is this sound? The guy says there it is again. It's this sound again! I heard this sound, and the next thing I knew, everyone started killing each other! Goku says I think a demon is controlling them with string. Now I want the Demon to attach the strings to me. Tanjiro asks why? Goku says I have a plan instead of going to the demon I will bring the demon to us. Tanjiro says how? Goku responses just watch me. But where's it coming from? Said Tanjiro.

They turn and see multiple people coming towards them. They try to attack everyone. Everyone dodges. Expect Goku who breaks their swords with ease and cuts the string. This makes all of the bodies fall on the fall since Goku cut all of the string with such speed. Inosuke says these guys are all morons! They don't know that it's taboo for us Demon Slayers to fight each other! Goku says what part of a demon is controlling did you not get! Inosuke goes oh so I just cut the strings them. Goku says yes same with Tanjiro. Wait what's your name? And where is Zenitsu? Don't tell me he got lost.

Tanjiro says so the demon is manipulated them? Yes said Goku. Can I go through with my plan. Tanjiro says fine. Inosuke says I'm gonna slash them to ribbons! Tanjiro says you can't do that! They're alive! Goku says I just be over here getting on with my plan. Tanjiro says some of them are still alive. Goku says just throw them trapping them in the trees. Tanjiro talking says besides, we can't harm the corpses of our teammates! Inosuke says stop denying me at every turn! Has he headbutts Tanjiro's chest.

The other guy is having some trouble. And Inosuke stops him from getting hit in the back along with Tanjiro has they both throw the body to the ground. Tanjiro says a strange sweet scent from his back! Tanjiro slashes at the strings cutting them. Tanjiro says it's the threads! They're being manipulated by threads! Slash the threads! Inosuke slashes multiple threads dropping bodies to the floor. And says I already knew that before you caught now. Goku says I noticed first. Try is it hard to get the threads on me! Never mind. Threads are attached to Goku. The demon goes now I got this guy under my control waiting why can't I move him. Goku goes I knew it I am to strong for the demon to control me with the threads.

Goku grabs the threads on him and pulls so hard that the demon is sent off her rock into a tree. Tanjiro goes Where's the location of the demon controlling them? Goku says I think I am pulling the demon towards us. Wait the demon cut the thread dammit. Well I am going after the demon since I can sense it's location. Tanjiro says go on them. Goku at high speed rush off in the demon's direction and comes across her. She says dammit they found me. Goku says so your the demon who controlled those people. She goes oh no I am dead. Wait I will be released from the pain. Goku stops and goes wait I sense sadness and pain from you and its enough to make you accept death. Goku thinks (well first time for me to use water breathing I use the one to give a peaceful death.). Goku goes fifth form... Blessed Rain After the Drought! The demon goes this is. (It feels like I'm being showered by a gentle rain. It doesn't hurt at all. It's not agonising. I just feel warm. I never dreamed that my end would be this tranquil. And now, I'll be released.

Small Flashback. She is crying with her hand on her eye. Saying I'm sorry! I apologise, so please forgive me! What made you angry? What caused you such displeasure? The other demon says it's your own fault for not realising what made him mad. She says but how could I? And demon says Mom's in trouble with Dad again! She gets her hair pulled and she says Stop it! No! No! End of Flashback. Goku is looking at her with a sad face. She goes (those eyes... Such kind eyes... Back when I was human, I think someone used to look at me with kind eyes. I wonder who that was. I can't remember. It was someone who always treasured me. I wonder how that person is doing now.). Tears come from her eyes. She says there's a member of the Twelve Kizuki here. Goku quickly goes thanks for telling me this. She says be careful has she finally disappeared.

Tanjiro and Inosuke and the other guy have stopped fighting since they stopped moving. Tanjiro says Goku must have got the demon alright. What's this? What an irritating odor! Though it was just for a second! What's this? So, the spiders are attaching them to the puppet strings. That means. But nothing happens. Tanjiro goes Goku has got the demon under control. That acrid smell again. What is it anyway? It's being carried here by the wind!

Inosuke says so what do we do now. By the way what your name? The guy says his name is Murata! A shadow appears above Tanjiro. Tanjiro looks up. A demon is walking on thread. The demon says don't disturb my family's peaceful life. Tanjiro thinks (he's floating! No. He's standing on the threads! What did he mean by "family"?). Mother will kill you all right away. Mother? Tanjiro asked. Inosuke says well I am sure she might all ready be dead I think that Boku got her. Inosuke attempts to jump attack but can reach. The demon says what do you mean dead alright? Tanjiro says Son Goku has already killed her.

Zenitsu is going around still shouting Tanjiro, Nezuko, Inosuke, Goku!

Tanjiro and Inosuke go on ahead has Murata says with the wounded Demon Slayers. Tanjiro says good luck taking care of those wounded Slayers me and Inosuke after going on ahead. Tanjiro and Inosuke see a bunch of other wounded slayers and a girl crying other them. Tanjiro and Inosuke both go to aid the girl and the wounded Slayers. Rui goes to there his mother was and sees the clothes. Rui is annoyed at his mother's death.

Zenitsu is trying to catch his breath. He says Nezuko! Where are you? And starts crying. Nezuko... Tanjiro... Wild Boar... Goku... Chuntaro! Where did you all go? I'm sorry for everything, okay? Zenitsu continues to cry. Chirp. Chuntaro? Chuntaro is on Zenitsu head with an angry look in his eyes. Zenitsu goes you mean you came after me? You're so adorable! Second only to Nezuko but still! While hugging him. I'm sorry for everything! Alright, let's go look for Nezuko together!

Meanwhile far away:

Bardock is training. He says I must get that form that my fusion with my son went in Super Saiyan Blue was it. Hmm I have to be careful since it's a full moon. Await who is this he looks like Kakarot? Hey you there who are you and I sense something odd about you. Goku Black says oh hello there I see your training. My name is Goku Black but I have to hide from the Demon Slayers ever since I was turned into a Demon against my will. Bardock says Black hmm what's that about? Black says fine I am a supreme Kai who stolen your sons body from another timeline. Bardock says is that so. Black says yes but I have turned good I have broken free from Kibutsuji's curse since I can say his name. Right I can help you train if you want. Bardock says okay you can train with me.

Tanjiro and Inosuke have came across a river.

Zenitsu shouts Nezuko! Where are you? With Chuntaro repeating what Zenitsu said. Zenitsu stops to get his breath back. And says where the hell are you Tanjiro, Inosuke, Goku? Don't just leave me here all by myself in this terrifying forest! Zenitsu freaks out when some birds flew out of some trees. What was that? You know what? This is starting to make me really mad! I'll find Nezuko as soon possible, and then it's so long, scary forest! Shouts Nezuko! Has he continues walking. A spider looks at Zenitsu.

Goku comes to Tanjiro and Inosuke and says I have killed the demon and she warned me that a Twelve Kizuki is here. Tanjiro goes (the blood of the Twelve Kizuki should have a high degree of, Kibutsuji's blood. If I can extract it, the medicine that will turn Nezuko back into a human can be completed sooner!).

Goku goes at least I did save the life's of other Demon Slayers. Tanjiro thinks (what's the deal with this mountain anyway? With one of the Twelve Kizuki present... And a demon family living here... But I thought demons never herded together!). Goku then says I have to go and fight one of my other old enemies! Stay safe!

Zenitsu still looking for everyone goes ouch! (Something just pricked me! What the hell? This is so annoying! I can't find Tanjiro, Inosuke and Goku anywhere! This sucks! Where did they go? Which way? Has he comes across two paths one going left and the other going right. Zenitsu also says and it stinks around here, too! Stinks! I think I'm gonna cry! And this sound of spiders rustling around is so creepy! I'm sure these spiders are doing their best to survive, too, but still! Zenitsu gets a chill up his back and turns around saying dammit! Shut up! Just stay still! Zenitsu sees a spider with a human head. And goes is this even possible?

Zenitsu is running away in panic saying that's a spider with a human face! What's up with that? What's up with that? Please be a dream! Please be a dream! Please be a dream! If this can just be a dream, I promise to do my best! If I wake up to find myself resting my head on Nezuko's lap, then I promise to give it all I have! I'll even plow fields! I'll be glad to plow a whole acre, no, even two acres! So, please! Let me wake up from this nightmare! Zenitsu stops running and looks up and sees bodies handing on threads. (What the heck is that? Are those humans who got turned into spiders? Is that house floating? I can see a glimpse of something, but are those threads? And it really stinks! Talk about pungent! This would kill Tanjiro with his keen sense of smell! This smell is making my throat ache! I'm tearing up! My eyes hurt, too!).

Lord Slug goes hmm who's this boy with yellow hair? I might go and kill him. Goku appears and says Lord Slug your not going to hurt that boy. (Dammit I can sense that Zenitsu is poisoned.). Zenitsu turns and sees Goku and says Goku am I glad to see you! But who is this? Goku says get out of here this is one of my old enemies. Before Zenitsu can get to safety a demon comes out of the house which is held in the air by threads. Goku and Lord Slug see this and both go what the? Zenitsu goes it's huge! It's huge! It's huge! It's so huge! That thing is too huge! Goku goes I agree with Zenitsu there.

Goku and Slug end up battling. Goku dodges multiple punches and says is that all you got? Lord Slug says I am more powerful than our last encounter! Goku says same here but I have improved a lot more than you! Has he lands multiple punches on to Slug's chest. Zenitsu has to face the spider demon while Goku fights Lord Slug. Zenitsu says that the demon you know what! I refuse to speak with anyone like you! And starts to run away. The demon laughs and says it's no use running away. You're already losing. Zenitsu goes what are you muttering about? I don't wanna hear it, so stop talking to me! I don't like guys like you, all right?

The demon says you already know how dire your situation is, don't you? Zenitsu says what are you talking about? Take a look at your hands. Zenitsu goes my hands? What's wrong with my hands. Goku goes wow slug your more powerful than I thought. Kaio-ken! Slug decided to go full power and Goku goes kaio-ken times 10. Lord Slug starts beating up Goku and says I am going after your new friends after I am done with you. Goku goes I won't lose anyone one again in pure rage. Goku hair starts glowing. Goku has finally gone Super Saiyan again. Goku goes (finally I am a Super Saiyan again now to end Lord Slug I don't want him going giant.).

Zenitsu looks at his hands. Goku says wait I sense three strong human ki's coming this way and I recognise one of them. Zenitsu sees a spot on this hand with some purple. What's this? The demon says it's poison. You got biten by a spider, right? Same with the other guy. Goku goes what!? The demon goes how are you not poisoned? Goku says possibly because my skin is to tough. Goku goes right Slug I am going to end you here. Goku punches Lord Slug into the air and goes super kame-hame-ha times ten. Goku has successfully killed Lord Slug but falls into his base form out of stamina. Zenitsu goes well there goes my help! The demon says to Zenitsu that poison will turn you into a spider, too.

With Bardock and Goku Black:

Bardock gets a vision and in the vision he sees almost everyone dying in a town to Kibutsuji. With Goku defeated with an old enemy above him. The version ends. Goku Black asks what's wrong Bardock? Bardock goes I had a version of the future and it doesn't look good. I have to warn Kakarot about this enemy! Black asks what enemy? Bardock says Cell! Black goes that's not good. Anything else? Yeah Kibutsuji has mostly like ends up killing everyone else. Black goes well we must try and change the future for the better. Bardock says agreed.

Back to Zenitsu:

The demon says in another 30 minutes, you'll be my slave, crawling all over the ground! Laughs. Look at this. It's a clock. Do you understand? By the time this long hand goes around once, you'll have become a member of the spider clan! When the needle arrives here, you'll start to feel tingling and plan in your limbs. When it's here, you'll also feel dizzy and nauseous! Here, you'll experience intense pain, your body will start to shrink, and you'll black out! And by the time you wake up... Goku barely conscious (this doesn't sound good for Zenitsu at all but I need to rest and get stamina back meaning Zenitsu is on his own dammit and I have to get back to Tanjiro.). Zenitsu screams in panic. And sees multiple spiders with human heads coming towards him. Panicking. Running. The demon laughs and says running away... Zenitsu says is futile! Right, right, right! I know that, all right? I know that! Has he climbs up a tree. What do you think you're doing? Said the demon. Zenitsu goes shut up! Just shut up! There's no need to be afraid. Once the poison makes its rounds and you turn into a spider, you'll lose all intelligence, too!

Zenitsu goes no! That's just what I don't like about this! Why can't you understand that, huh? I have no friends or girlfriend, all right? No one will like me! The demon says huh! I can see that you want an extra dose of poison to turn into a spider faster. Zenitsu responds my saying no! No! I don't want to turn into that! Zenitsu hears a voice saying get a hold of yourself!

Flashback: Stop crying! Stop running away! Said an old man. Doing that won't get you anywhere! Zenitsu! Zenitsu is crying in a tree. The old man continues come down from there! We're going to continue training! Zenitsu goes oh no! I'm sure I'll die if I do any more training! I'm sure that I'll die, so... The man says you won't die! Not from this level of training! Come down from there, you little moron! Zenitsu says Gramps! The man goes call me "Master"! Zenitsu says but I love you, Gramps! Which makes the man brush. Zenitsu says when the girl I loved made me raise money so she could run off with another guy, you did rescue me from my mountain of debt! Well, maybe all you wanted was to train a swordsman! I want to live up to your expectations, too! But it's totally beyond me! I do feel terrible about the fact that I'm like this! Just so you know, I've been training on my own in secret, too! I haven't been getting any sleep! But I have absolutely nothing to show for it! What does this mean? I mean, really, what does this mean? Has lightning appears in the sky. The guy says calm down, Zenitsu! You do have the ability to... Zenitsu says I've had enough! And gets hit by lightning. The old man shouts Zenitsu! Zenitsu falls out the tree.

End of Flashback. (I was thankful just to be alive, but... I... I hate myself more than anyone else. I always think I have to get my act together, but I end up cowering, running away, snivelling. I want to change. I want to be a competent person. Even still!). I'm doing everything I can all right? He said out loud. Still talking out loud saying so, why do I have to end up going bald and turning into a monster? It can't be true, right? It so can't be true! Goku thinks (I can't rest with his shouting!). The demon thinks (what's up with this guy?). Has the spiders with human heads are getting closer to Zenitsu. Zenitsu goes oh, crap! Don't climb up here! Just leave me alone for a minute! Just for a minute, all right? Zenitsu pulls some hair from his own head and goes (my hair's falling out already? My hair is falling out. Hey, he never mentioned that part to me!).

Zenitsu blacks out. Goku goes to himself (just great he passed out I need to help him wait I sense a change!). The demon thinks (who is this guy? Isn't he a demon hunter who came here to kill our family? Did he just faint? I can't believe how spineless he is.) Zenitsu falls out of the tree. (He's going to fall onto his head and die. What the hell?). Something is happening with Zenitsu. Zenitsu breaths deeply and says Thunder Breathing, First Form. And goes into a position jumping off the tree towards the demon spider drawing out his sword. The demon is shocked at this and spits out acid saying Poison Sputum! Zenitsu twists dodging the Poison Sputum which hits and part dissolves a tree. Goku goes man! I don't want to be hit by that and what's happen to Zenitsu all of a sudden? Wait is he doing this in his sleep? What a weirdo!

The demon in his mind goes (did he just twist his body in midair to dodge that? Such quick reflexes! It's like he's a totally different person!). Zenitsu gets back into position and goes Thunder Breathing, First Form. The demon says hey, you guys! Pounce on him! Zenitsu is dodging the spiders. Zenitsu again goes Thunder Breathing, First Form. The demon again shots more Poison Sputum and Zenitsu dodges. The demon thinks (he's been assuming the same stance over and over. No question about it. This guy is only capable of that one attack!

The voice of the old man goes that's all right, Zenitsu. That's good enough for you. Small Flashback. If you can master one, that's cause for a celebration! If you can only do one thing, hone it to perfection. Hone it to utmost limit! End of Flashback. Zenitsu goes (hey, but Gramps... Just a little while ago, you were hopping mad. Because Thunder Breathing has three forms, and all I can manage to do is one. Back to the old man. He says to Zenitsu do you know how to forge a sword? While hitting Zenitsu on the head. Zenitsu (I have no idea. Will you keep hitting me? I think I'll cry.). The old guy says the thing about swords... You, strike and strike and strike to get rid of impurities and anything you don't need, and to increase the purity of the blade, so a durable sword can be forged. Zenitsu (so that's why you keep clobbering me day in, day out? But I'm not made of steel, am I? I'm living flesh, you know.).

The demon is laughs and thinks (you're not much of a threat, are you? You call yourself a demon hunter? Any minute now, you'll be rendered immobile by that poison. Goku thinks (I wonder if I can use my ki to slow the poison in Zenitsu down?). The voice of the old man goes Zenitsu, perfect it! It's all right to cry. It's all right to run away! Just don't ever give up! Just believe. You endured all that hellish training! You'll be rewarded for that without fail! Hone it to the utmost limit! Sparks start coming off Zenitsu. Become the most durable blade of all! Goku goes wow Zenitsu's power has massively spiked up and he has lighting coming out of his body too. Still old man's voice hone that one thing to perfection! Has the demon spits out more poison. Which Zenitsu dodges.

All of the spiders with human heads all jump at Zenitsu. Zenitsu hears another voice saying get out of my sight. Small Flashback. A guy is biting into a piece of fruit. And says don't make me repeat myself. Get out of my sight. You know what I'm talking about. Aren't you ashamed of crying like a baby all day long? You laggard... Any time spent on you is wasted. Sensei is an extraordinary man. Zenitsu says but Gramps said. Has the fruit is thrown at him. The guy says "Gramps"? Don't speak of him in that familiar way! Sensei is a former Hashira! Someone who earned the highest title in the Demon Slayer Corps! Almost no one ever gets the chance to be trained by a former Hashira! The time Sensei spends training you is all for nothing! You're an eyesore, okay? Get out of my sight! Why are you here? Why do you insist on clinging here?

Zenitsu in his mind goes (I have no parents, so no one has any hopes for me. There's no one who dreams that I'll grasp or accomplish something one day. That I'll prove myself useful to somebody. That I'll manage to protect somebody and make that person happy, just once in my life. Not even a, simple future like that.) Has he sees those three kids from early and Nezuko in his mind. (There's no one who hopes that I'll have one. If you fail, cry and run away even once, they say, "oh, this guy's no good," and they walk away. But not Gramps! Time and time again, he steadfast reprimanded me. All those times I kept running away... Time and time again... He'd drag me right back. Clearly, he did smack me around a bit too much. But he never abandoned me! Goku is crying because he can read Zenitsu's aura and can part tell what Zenitsu had been through.

The demon says piece him! Inject him with more poison! The spider demons with human heads pull out there tongues with poison on the end. Zenitsu dodges. But blood comes out of Zenitsu's mouth. Tones of demon spiders cover Zenitsu. The main demon says that should do it for him! But lighting forms around Zenitsu blasting the spider demons off him. The demon (what's this? The air is vibrating.). Zenitsu eyes are glowing white. The demon goes on the floor. Zenitsu goes Thunder Breathing, First Form... Thunderclap and Flash! Sixfold! The demon goes back into the air with a thread he shot and spits more acid at Zenitsu who dodges and is also going so fast. The demon panicking goes he vanished? Zenitsu is going so fast tree to tree to tree and finally jumps off some thread towards the demon and successfully cuts the demons head off winning the battle. The demon dying goes (did I get slashed? Me? Slashed? By him? By a guy like him?

Zenitsu's body lands on the wooden house which is held up by threads. The demon says But that's absurd! By a guy who can barely move his arms and legs? Goku was about to say something but the demon's head has already disappeared. And the clock on the floor breaks. Goku jumps up to Zenitsu and says wow you really don't look good at all. Zenitsu thinks (dream it's a happy dream. I'm powerful. More powerful than anyone. I can help the weak and anyone in trouble. Anytime. Everything that Gramps taught me, all the time he spent on me... It wasn't for nothing! A dream that, thanks to Gramps, I became powerful and helped out a lot of people. But now, it's all over! Chirp. Zenitsu says Chuntaro... I'm so sorry. Chuntaro flies off it tears. Goku is sat there trying to think of what to do. Goku senses his father coming.

Bardock goes I want to see why I felt my sons ki was so high along with the of ki which is fading now. Bardock arrives and Goku goes up to him. Kakarot what happened? An old enemy and a spider demon. My friend is up their poisoned and it's turning him into a spider! Can you please use your god ki to save him? Bardock says alright son I heal him. Zenitsu closes his eyes. And hears don't ever give up! Zenitsu opens his eyes and controls he's own breathing to try and slow down the poison. Don't ever give up. Use the breathing technique to slow down the poison as much as you can. Even if it's painful, even if it's agonising, don't try to take the easy way out... Or Gramps is gonna let you have it! Right. And Tanjiro's gonna yell at you, too.

Bardock goes well you really don't look so good let's fix that. Bardock goes Super Saiyan God and puts his hands above Zenitsu and starts to slowly heal him. Bardock stops and says done I got rid of the poison I think and healed him a bit now he just needs a little bit of rest. Bardock goes oh right Kakarot I have to warn you. Goku says about what? Bardock says about the future I had a version that Kibutsuji has like almost killed everyone and you fall against Cell. Goku says what I fall against Cell and everyone else almost falls too Kibutsuji! Well I have to make sure that doesn't happen. Bardock says well I got to get going since I am trying to get Super Saiyan Blue. Goku says yeah good luck with that father and I will train hard myself!

Tanjiro goes what was that sound? Did lightning just strike? Inosuke says how should I know? But I'm not smelling any thunderclouds. The acrid odor in the air is stronger now, so I can't tell and I wonder how Murata is getting on with those other injured Slayers. Inosuke! I think I'll go that way. Inosuke says go ahead and do whatever you want! Tanjiro says but it's better to stick together. They both turn and look at the other side of the water and see a female demon. Tanjiro (a demon. Because of the odor wafting all over this mountain, I couldn't pick it up at all!). Inosuke goes I'm gonna tear you to shreds, you damn demon! She starts running away. Come back here, dammit! Said Inosuke. Tanjiro shouts Inosuke! The demon shouts father! Inosuke says who are you calling "father"? Tanjiro shouts Inosuke! Had a huge spider human looking demon appears. Inosuke avoids getting hit with a back flip. Tanjiro and Inosuke are both terrified. The demon says don't come near my family! Stay away! The her demon says I'm leaving the rest to you, Father. The demon goes to punch Inosuke and Tanjiro goes Kaio-ken and Water Breathing, Second From! Water Wheel! And strikes the demon's arm and fails to cut through.

Giyu and Shinobu see a lot of wounded people in the area there in. Shinobu says so I see that these hunters all survived like they were saved. And we were advised that several rookie Mizuntoto had joined the battle, but they could possibly be dead by now, don't you think? But it was said that one looked like a pillar we lost. Giyu says let's go. Shinobu says right we'll have lower members take care of these injured people. She says isn't the Moon lovely? Since we've been given this joint mission, let's try to get along. Giyu says I'm only here to slay some demons. Shinobu says how callous of you! All right, then, let's split up here. I shall proceed from the west. Giyu says agreed. Shinobu takes off by jumping. Has Giyu continues running.

Back with Tanjiro and Inosuke:

Tanjiro says it's no good! The blade won't go through even with the kaio-ken! Has the sword is like almost halfway through the arm. The demon is going to punch Tanjiro and is stop when Inosuke slams his swords at the second arm. Inosuke says so hard! The demon roars and knocks Tanjiro and Inosuke back. Tanjiro managed to land on boulder instead of in the water. Tanjiro says I can't slash him even if I use an attack! What should I do?

Goku is currently having a small rest to get some stamina back. Goku has turned back into his base form shortly after getting back Super Saiyan Stage 4 (perfected Super Saiyan). Goku goes I must get back to Tanjiro and Inosuke I sense a bad ki near them and a good ki that might not make it in time. Dammit I have to leave Zenitsu behind I do sense another good ki coming his direction any so he might be in good hands. Goku starts running off into Tanjiro's direction.

Back with Tanjiro and Inosuke:

Tanjiro going what should I do? The demon says don't come near my family! Stay away! While charging at Tanjiro. Tanjiro manages to dodge a punch. Inosuke goes what are you looking at? I'm over here! Curse you! Has he goes in for an attack just to be slapped away and lands in the water. Inosuke says ouch! All that force with just one swipe of its arm! It's no good! I'm not at full power! Not to mention, the little bit of bleeding's that got water in them is making me stumbled with stinging pains! The demon starts chasing Inosuke. Tanjiro goes Water Breathing, Second Form... Improved, Horizontal Water Wheel! At a tree cutting it. The tree falls on the demon. Inosuke goes what was that? What's going on? Tanjiro shouts Inosuke! You okay? Inosuke, (he did that? That was some move, dammit!).

Tanjiro goes all right. Has the demon is trying to get out of the water. (I should be able to chop off that tough neck now! Water Breathing... The final and most powerful form!). Tanjiro heavily breathes in. Inosuke (he's got a different air about him now. He's about to do something totally mind-blowing!). Tanjiro (now I'll finish him off! Total Concentration... Water Breathing... Tenth Form! And Kaio-ken!). The demon stops Tanjiro's attack by using the tree. Inosuke shouts look out! Tanjiro is launched away. Inosuke shouts Kentaro! Tanjiro shouts Inosuke! Don't die until I get back! That's one of the Twelve Kizuki! Don't die! Don't die! Whatever you do, don't die! Inosuke is shocked. The demon roars at Inosuke and Inosuke goes oh, crap! Goku goes dammit Tanjiro's ki is now somewhere else I must get to him.

Zenitsu is still resting but there is still a little poison left that Bardock missed but luckily Zenitsu is slowing it down with his breathing. It was like the poison was reset along with the time so Zenitsu isn't in a really bad way. But is still fighting to say conscious. Zenitsu goes (it's getting really hard to breathe now. That weird guy somehow give me like an extra five minutes. I have no feeling in my arms and legs anymore. Nezuko... I'm sorry.). Hear hears don't give up! Don't give up! Don't give up! (Don't give up!). Has eye part opens his eyes. He part saw some images of a butterfly. Shinobu lands next to him. Zenitsu says who are you? Shinobu says yoo-hoo! Are you alright?

Back with Tanjiro who's still falling. Tanjiro goes Water Breathing, Second Form! Water Wheel! He did that to break his fall. But still hits a tree. Tanjiro (I managed to land somehow! Tanjiro hears some screaming. A voice goes I beg of you! Please stop! Tanjiro part walks forward a bit and crouches down. A demon girl is bleeding. With a demon boy standing in front of her. Tanjiro is part shocked. The demon boy looks over at Tanjiro and says what are you looking at? This isn't some show, you know. Tanjiro asks Wh-what are you doing? Aren't you two allies? The demon boy says allies? Don't put us in the same category as something that flimsy. We're family. We're joined by a powerful bond. And besides, this is between me and my sister. So don't interfere. Or I'll carve you up. Goku is part watching a bit further back out of site and is having so energy bars.

Tanjiro says you're wrong! Whether it's your family or an ally, if you have a strong bond between you, then either one should be just as precious! Calling it flimsy if you're not related by blood... That's not true at all! Not only that, but those who have a strong bond give off the scent of trust! But all I'm picking up from you two is the scent of terror, hatred and repulsion! That's not what you call a bond! It's counterfeit! It's forged! Goku thinks (boy Tanjiro isn't wrong and I think being around him is part changing me and in a good way!). This makes the demon girl gasp. And part shocks Rui. Rui says you...

A another demon slayer appears and says hey! Look at that, a demon that's just the right size. Goku thinks (that fool he's going to get himself killed!). The guy continues even I can take down a kid demon like this one. Tanjiro goes hold up a second please! The guy says you can just back off! I want to take the safe route up the ladder. Since once you move up, you get more money from the top guys. My unit's practically been wiped out, but I'll slay myself a decent-sized demon and head down the mountain. Take this! Tanjiro shouts Don't do it! Stop! The guy is cut into pieces. Tanjiro mind (shattered to pieces in an instant! But how did he?). Goku throws up and goes dammit I wish I hadn't had those energy bars now! Part gone to waste.

Rui says hey, what did you say? Look, you... What was it that you just said? Tanjiro (just look at that intimidation factor! The air just got heavy and denser! Inosuke, I'm sorry! Hang in there, okay? Just a little longer! I'll be there as, soon as I defeat this demon! I'll come save you no matter what!). Rui says hey, you... What you said just now... Let's hear you say it again. Come on. Say it, will you? Tanjiro says sure! I'll repeat it as many times as you want! Your bond is forged!

Back with Inosuke who's hiding behind a tree. The demon is looking for him. The demon notices a blood trail on the floor. Inosuke goes oh, crap! The demon is coming towards Inosuke. Inosuke (dammit! Hiding myself in a place like this... How pathetic is that? Still, I gotta come up with a way. How do you slash someone who's sword-proof? What should I do? What should I do? Just how do I slash it?). Think! Think! Think! Think—. Inosuke moves when the demon destroys the tree with a punch. Inosuke running away goes whoa! This is bad! This is really bad! Until... Until he gets back, I gotta somehow... He stops and goes what the hell kind of attitude is that? Don't mess around, dammit! Has he runs at the demon. Jumps and puts the sword into the demons arm. Inosuke says curse you! (Looks like I got infected by Tontaro's germs! Messing around like that... That was way too close a call! Using my head? That's so not me!). Has he cuts the demon's arm off my slamming one sword onto the other. All right! Slashed you! It's really simple. If you can't slash something with one sword, all you gotta do is pound it with another sword! I mean, look! I have two swords! I'm the almighty! The demon runs away Inosuke goes are you running away on me? Hey you! Come back here, dammit!

Back with Tanjiro battling Rui. Tanjiro blocks an some thread with his sword. Tanjiro has got some small cuts on his head and is gasping for breath. Rui says I just want to let you know... I won't kill you in one blow. After ripping you to shreds, I'll carve you up. But... If you take back what you said just now, I'll do you a favour and kill you at once. Tanjiro says I won't take it back! What I said was the truth! Goku goes (well I better help him wait why has my power dropped I can only use like 1%! Dammit the negative barrier has been increased that's why I better go Super Saiyan. Dammit the barrier is stopping me. Dam you Fu! Well I still have Kaio-ken and so does Tanjiro. I do feel 400 times stronger after I gone Super Saiyan.). Tanjiro continues you know who's not making any sense? It's you! You're the one who's mistaken!

Hidden part of the Dragon Ball Universe:

Fu goes I am so sorry Goku but I can't let you interfere with this part of that dimensions history even know I want him too so I can absorb the energy. But Goku can't have Tanjiro's and Nezuko's moment. I might also have to sent someone I know who can kill Goku and has killed multiple versions of course evil Goku. Evil Goku goes so Fu you want me to kill another good version of me? Fu says that's right. But first I have to make sure that the barrier doesn't affect you so you have to wait a bit! Evil Goku says fine I'll wait. Fu goes (dammit after Goku went Super Saiyan the power of Super Saiyan three divided off his base has been undone which is why I have massive increased the negative barrier effects on him. I am surprised that over two years Goku hasn't noticed the negative energy inside him which makes the negative barrier more effective on him. Plus that stolen power I can put on a demon so Goku doesn't stand a chance. To bad I can't take the Kaio-ken away from Goku. Which is a pain! I can't do anything about Bardock though. Why do the Time Patrollers always have to get involved!).

Back to Tanjiro and Rui battle:

Tanjiro is part breathing heavily. Goku goes (I have to beat this barrier dammit! Wait. Goku looks inside himself and goes dammit there's negative energy in me which increases the effect of the barrier and it's also stealing my power. That's why I am so weak! Focus Goku fight the energy!). Goku manages to get rid of the negative energy and starts slowly getting back to full power. But the negative energy is going to try and possess a demon when the time is right. Tanjiro gets into stance to fight Rui.

Inosuke is running after that spider demon. Inosuke goes (Damn! That bastard... Where the hell did he go, dammit?). He says I'm telling ya, this doesn't hurt! What doesn't hurt doesn't hurt! Now that it's come to this, I'll sniff it out for sure! Inosuke buts his hands up and goes aaaahhh. Then looks up and says so, there you are! You idiot piece of crap! How high did you climb up? Has the demon is in a tree and is like in pain?. Inosuke says damn you! So, you're plotting to make me use my head again, huh? In your dreams! What the... Oh, I get it! He's trembling with fear and dread at the sight of me, huh? Well, it's a little too late for that!

The demon's appearance has changed. Inosuke goes what the... Now what? D-did it just shed its skin? The demon jumps and lands in front of Inosuke. Inosuke (jeez. Come on, that's bulking up way too much! This is looking really bad for me! I've never sensed this much force from an opponent before! I'll get crushed just by his force!). The demon roars. Inosuke (it's no good. I can't win.). He lowers his hands in defeat. The demon is coming in for a punch. Inosuke (I'm gonna die. I'm gonna be killed.). Inosuke then hears Tanjiro's voice going "don't die! Don't die until I get back!" he then hears the old woman "always live your lives with great pride. I wish you luck in battle!". Inosuke (I'm not gonna lose!). No way am I gonna lose! I'm Inosuke Hashibira of the Demon Slayer Corps! Just bring it on, you dirtbag! He said out loud.

The demon hits Inosuke into multiple trees. Inosuke says so fast! I can't see it! Inosuke lands into a tree and just managed to dodge another punch from the demon. Inosuke goes Beast Breathing... Fang Three, Devour! He hits the back of the demon's neck and both swords break. Inosuke goes it snapped! And is smacked into another tree by the demon. Inosuke says oh, crap! I failed to go on the defensive with my breath attack! The demon picks up Inosuke and says don't come near my family! Stay away! While trying to strangle Inosuke to death. Inosuke says I'm not gonna die! Beast Breathing Fang One... Take this! Pierce! Inosuke has managed to get the broken blades into the demon's neck. Inosuke goes they're in! They're in, but... What the hell? This thing isn't even flinching! The demon put his hand holding Inosuke away from his body and starts crushing Inosuke head. Inosuke starts seeing a young woman and the woman says I'm sorry while crying and holding a baby boy. She says I'm sorry, Inosuke. And them sees a image of Tanjiro, Zenitsu, Goku and the old lady from the Wisteria house. Even a bug on his finger. And he sees the young woman saying I want at least you to survive, Inosuke. Inosuke says wh-who are you? Had blood comes from his mouth.

All of a sudden the demon's arm is cut off which saves Inosuke. Inosuke goes (what was that? Did he slash it? That guy? Who is that? Who on earth...). So Giyu has arrived and saved Inosuke. The demon grows it's arm back. And charges at Giyu. That's fast! Though Inosuke. Giyu goes (Water Breathing, Fourth Form... Striking Tide!). Giyu has easliy killed the demon. Inosuke goes (holy crap! I-I've never seen anyone... As incredible as this guy!). Accidentally forgetting about Goku.

Tanjiro is mostly continuing to avoid most of Rui's attacks. By jumping onto branches and going back to the ground. And well mostly jumping. Tanjiro goes (got it! The acrid odor's starting to fade, so I now can detect the scent of the threads! I can take him on now! Wait I pick up Goku's scent very close by and he's weak. Rui thinks (he's smarter than I thought. He doesn't flinch back in fear. Well, not that it matters anyway. Rui attacks Tanjiro with threads Tanjiro dodges and goes (Water Breathing, First form... Water Surface Slash and Kaio-ken times 2! The sword hit the thread and broke. Tanjiro is lucky that the thread only did a small cut to his head, because he is lucky to have a really hard head. But Tanjiro still bad roles. Tanjiro goes (now way! My sword!). He gets back up.

Back with Inosuke and Giyu:

The Spider demon has disappeared after Giyu cut it too bits. Inosuke is trying to get his breath with his hand on his own injured throat. Inosuke (amazing! He's on a different level! The force of his stroke is in a different class! He's head and shoulders above the rest! He slashed that tough-as-nails monster like tofu! Amazing! Amazing! Amazing! Amazing! Who is this guy? I still have goosebumps, dammit!). Giyu turns and sees Inosuke staring at him. Giyu then turns and starts walking away. Inosuke goes hold up a second! Fight me, Mismatched Haori! You beat that Twelve Kizuki! And I'm gonna beat you! That's how I've drawn it up! If I can do that... That'll make me the most powerful of all! Giyu says go back to training, idiot. This shocks Inosuke. Inosuke goes what the... Giyu says that was no Twelve Kizuki or anything close to one. You can't even tell that much? While undoing some rope. Inosuke shouts sure I can tell! I never thought that scrub could be one of the Twelve Kizuki, either! It was Tanjiro who said it was one of the Twelve Kizuki! All I did was repeat what he said, all right? Has he been tied up to the tree when he finished his sentence. Inosuke goes what's going on? Did he just tie me up? So quick! This guy's so quick! Wait, you! Come back here! Giyu says stay out of battle if you don't even realise how hurt you are. Inosuke goes I can't hear you! Your voice is too soft, and you walk too fast! I said hold up a second! Untie these ropes right now! Hey! Hey! Hey! But he said the last hey so loud that he lost his voice.

Back with Zenitsu and Shinobu:

Zenitsu is still breathing to slow down the poison. Well Bardock healed him but didn't get rid of the poison which did make the poison have five minutes less affect. Shinobu says yoo-hoo! Are you all right? Zenitsu says Gramps... Shinobu then says who are you calling "Gramps"? Zenitsu says just now, Gramps showed up, and told me not to give up. Shinobu says you saw your life flashing before your eyes. According to one theory, the reason one sees such images just before death is because you're searching for a way to avoid death by going through all your past experiences and memories. Well, not that I can say for sure, since I've never experienced it myself. Has she pulls out a needle she got out of a box which was in her kimono. She puts her finger on Zenitsu's head and says right, you did a good job slowing down the poison's path with your breathing. If you hadn't been able to do that, you would've turned into a spider long ago. I'll inject you with the antidote now, okay? Zenitsu has the antidote put in him.

Hears voices from below. Hurry! Over here, over here! Are you all right? Zenitsu turns his head away sees people below. Can we get them down? Said one below. Another one says be careful, okay? Another person says it's all good! Everyone's still alive! Before Zenitsu goes to sleep he says I was part helped by a guy with who has a scar on his face, with a red thing wrapped around his head, weird spiky hair and I if I remember correctly I think I heard the guys name was Bardock. Zenitsu them falls asleep. Shinobu gets thinking (strange spiky hair. Kakarot black had strange spiky hair hmm. No it can't be him unless he's become on demon. But I never heard of anyone called Bardock!).

Back with Tanjiro, Goku and Rui:

Tanjiro is trying to get his breath back. Tanjiro (my sword got snapped! I can't believe it! The threads this boy is controlling... Does this mean they're even tougher than the body of that demon I couldn't slash? Forgive me, Mr. Urokodaki, Mr. Haganezuka! Thanks to my inexperience, my sword is now broken! And I am to injured and tired to use the Kaio-ken so I have to use all the energy I can!). Tanjiro dodges so thread attacks. Tanjiro (no, this isn't the time for that! Think! Think! If I can't slash those threads, then let me get right up in his face!). He dodges some more threads. Tanjiro (it's no good! Those threads have a life of their own, and I can't get through their attacks! Even though he's holding back enough not to kill me, he's still overwhelming me to this degree!). Rui says well? Do you still refuse to take back what you just said? Fine. In that case, you'll get slashed to ribbons. Rui does a Web like cage attack. Tanjiro (I can't dodge them all!). Goku (oh no Tanjiro!). Blood goes around the place. But Tanjiro, Rui and Goku are shocked. Nezuko has came out and shielded Tanjiro from the attack. Tanjiro and Goku both shout Nezuko! Tanjiro grabs Nezuko and takes her behind a tree. Goku (that's it I had enough I will use all the energy I currently have to help!). Tanjiro goes Nezuko! Nezuko! You protected me! I'm sorry!

The demon girl says a girl emerged from that box on his shoulders. But she has the aura of a demon! So looks and sees Rui shocked. Rui says hey, you... Is that... That girl... Is she your sibling? Tanjiro says so what if she is? (The wound's so deep! Her left wrist is about to fall off! Hurry up and heal! Hurry up and heal! Hurry up and heal!). Goku goes okay plants, trees and other living things share your energy with me! Goku starts forming a small spirit bomb. Rui says siblings... Siblings... The sister's been turned into a demon. Yet, she stays by his side. The demon girl says Rui? Rui continues the younger sister protected the elder brother. Risking her own life... That's a genuine bond! I want it! Goku thinks (well at least he's attitude has changed which gives me a bit more time.). The demon girl says wait a minute! Wait a minute! Please! I'm your elder sister! Don't desert me! Rui shouts shut up has he cuts his sister apart. Which also knocks down a tree causing Goku to move a bit.

Goku goes that was close! Out loud. Rui says none of you ever managed to fulfil the roles you were given. Never. Not once. She says wait. I was the elder sister you wanted, wasn't I? Give me a chance to redeem myself! Rui says in that case, go kill those people wandering all over this mountain. If you do that, I'll forgive you for what just happened. She says fine. I'll go kill them. But what about that other guy there with his hands up in the air? Has she runs off with her head in her own arms. Rui goes hey you over there with your arms in the air how long have you been here? Goku goes (dammit I have been spotted!). Goku says has long has the boy you have just been fighting. Rui goes well I am going to kill you. Goku goes good luck with that. Goku goes the spirit bomb is ready. Goku absorbs the Spirit bomb. Rui goes what did you just do? Goku says I just absorbed some energy that's all and I am not jumping in yet after all I will jump in when needed too. Goku thinks (oh no I sense another familiar ki and it's really, really bad! Even me fused with my dad wouldn't be enough! Why did it have to be him I am sick of hearing him shouting my name Kakarot all the time!).

Rui puts his attention back to Tanjiro and says boy... Boy, let's talk. Come on out. Tanjiro thinks (boy? Talk?). Rui says the thing is, I was really moved. Seeing the bond you two share gave me the chills. I doubt there are any words in this universe that can describe how moved I was. But now the only thing left for you and your friend is death by my hand. It would be sad if it were to come to pass, rthing Goku says I believe that the word you are looking for is astonished. Rui goes what? Goku says well you did says words from this universe and I am not from this Universe. Rui just goes back talking to Tanjiro and says but there's just one thing. Just one thing that will let you both escape that. Your sister... Give your sister to me. Goku thinks (okay I think his demon last lost it.). Rui continues if you hand her over without a fight, I'll at least spare your life's.

Tanjiro says I have no idea what you're talking about! Rui says your little sister will be my little sister. Starting today. Tanjiro says you don't actually think I'd ever agree to that! Not to mention, Nezuko's not a thing! She has her own feelings and will! There's no way she'll ever be your sister! Rui says it's alright. No need to worry. Because I'll will create a bond between us. I'm stronger than you. I'm talking about the bond of terror. I'll teach her what will happen if she defies me. Goku says yes you are stronger than Tanjiro but your no where near my level! Rui goes you want to test that boy! Goku says not yet this is, Tanjiro's fight I jump in if I have to save him. Tanjiro goes I've had enough of this crazy talk! Using terror to shackle someone hand and foot is not a bond of a family! Unless you fix that basic misunderstanding, you'll never get what you desire! Rui says so irritating. Would you mind not shouting? We don't see eye to eye, do we? Tanjiro takes the box off this back and walks from behind the tree and says I'll never hand Nezuko over to you! Rui says that's okay, I guess. I'll just kill you and your friend and then take her. Tanjiro replies by saying I'll cut off your head first! Rui says that's the spirit! I'd like to see you both try it. That is, if you can actually defeat a Twelve Kizuki like me! (Lower Moon Demon Five).

Rui goes family. A father has his role as the father, and the mother has her role as the mother. The parents protect the children, and the elder brother and sister protect their younger siblings. No matter what. At the risk of their own lives. The way I see it, if you don't understand your own roles, there's no reason for you to live. What about you? What is your role? Your role is to relinquish your younger sister to me and disappear. If you can't do that, your only option is to die. Because you can't defeat me.

Goku says well I grew up without my parents and my older brother tried to kill me and kidnapped my son. You don't know how much pain I have been through I have been to other dimensions and made and lost new friends and I am not that far away from turning fifty years old actually. Tanjiro goes wow Goku I didn't know that you had been through so much pain. Tanjiro (Lower Five... Just as I thought! That power... This kid is a true Twelve Kizuki! It won't be easy to slash those threads. What should I do? With this broken sword... If that kid's neck turns out to be tougher than the threads...). Rui says I don't like that look in your eyes. Glittering like that... What a fool you are. Don't tell me... You think you're going to beat me? Has he grabs hold of Nezuko with the threads. Tanjiro shouts Nezuko! Rui catches her and head locks her. Alright, I've taken her now.

Goku goes (wait I have seen this battle in the manga Goten read Tanjiro doesn't win but Giyu the Water Pillar does I might has well kill Rui before Giyu arrives so Tanjiro doesn't get a injured.). Goku says that's what you think! Rui says now, do you recognise what your own role is? Tanjiro goes let her go! Rui says but I told you I'd spare your life, at least, if you didn't defy me. Nezuko tries to break free. Nezuko hits Rui's pressure point on his shoulder and throws him to the ground. Tanjiro dodges Thread that's launched at him. Goku says told you. After all I did teach her my martial-arts along with weak points of the body. Tanjiro stops and ducks. Tanjiro (Nezuko's gone!). Blood lands on what's left of Tanjiro's sword.

Tanjiro looks up and sees Nezuko being hanged up by threads. Goku goes well now that's going too far. I am now going to jump in. Tanjiro shouts Nezuko! Goku says Tanjiro she is safe from getting hit by my sword while she's up there. Also can't she just heal? Rui says stop that hollering. I'm sure that's not enough to kill her. After all, she's a demon. But it looks like I'll have to teach her a lesson after all. I'm going to let her bleed for a while. If she still doesn't learn to be docile, I'll just leave her like that until daybreak... And let her roast a bit. Tanjiro goes you let Nezuko... Let her go! Tanjiro charges in. Goku starts going kamehameha, right I am going to fire once Tanjiro is out of the way.

Tanjiro part gets hit by some threads. Rui kicks Tanjiro. Tanjiro starts coughing up blood. And is punched in the head. Tanjiro is having trouble standing. Rui goes look, you... I'm sure I'm mistaken, but... You don't think that if you get close enough to me, you can chop off my head, do you? Fine by me. Here. Give it a shot. Tanjiro swings and missed and is hit on the head. Tanjiro hits Rui's neck but nothing happens. Tanjiro (the blade... Won't go through!). Rui goes didn't I tell you? You have no chance against me. Tanjiro is kicked away really hard. Rui says my body is more durable than any thread I manipulate. Goku goes (wait so how in the manga did he cut his own head off them I am so confused.). Rui saying if you can't even slash those threads, you don't have a chance in hell of slashing my neck. Nezuko is trying to break free but can't. Tanjiro (so powerful. His power is on a whole different level than any other demon I've fought! So, thid is a Twelve Kizuki's... The power of a, demon closely related to Kibutsuji? Rui goes your making too much noise. Quiet down a bit. He tightens the thread around Nezuko. Nezuko is screaming in pain. Tanjiro shouts stop that! Rui says I'm your elder brother now. Enough of that infernal wailing. Tanjiro goes (clam down! Don't get emotional! If you keep this up, you'll be playing right into his hands!

A big light hits Rui. Rui gets up damaged and heals he looks at Goku and goes why you! Rui attacks Goku with a thread cage that Nezuko saved Tanjiro from earlier. Tanjiro shouts Goku! Goku breaths and grabs the hold of the threads shocking Rui. Goku goes you think that you can get be with some weak threads! You flies up to Nezuko and gets hit on the back by thread. Goku goes well I guess I have to take you out first and by the way that trickled. Rui sees that Nezuko has gone asleep. Rui says did she pass out? Is she asleep? This demon has a unique aura. There's something about her that's not like the rest of us. Interesting.

Tanjiro goes (Concentrate! Control your breathing! Unleash the most precise, final Form! Total Concentration...). Rui goes you don't realise how futile it is? Goku goes (I better stay out of Tanjiro's way. For now.). Tanjiro has started to cut through the threads which part surprises Rui. Tanjiro goes (Water Breathing! Tenth Form! Constant Flux! And Kaio-ken times 2!). A water dragon appears from the sword. Goku goes (that's the final form hmm. It looks cool I guess.). Tanjiro is cutting through the threads. Tanjiro {I slashed them! I was able to slash the threads!). Rui (Gathering force with each rotation... This could be trouble. And what is this red light around him too.). Tanjiro (I can do it! If I can keep closing the distance between us, I can defeat him!

Rui says hey... You don't think these threads are at maximum strength, do you? Demon Blood Art Cutting Thread Cage. I have no more use for you. Goodbye. Goku shouts Tanjiro (wait I know what happens Tanjiro has a flashback and switches breaths. I have to let this play out and cut this demon's head off once Tanjiro is down!). Tanjiro (no good! I can't slash these threads! I'm still not getting enough spin even with the Kaio-ken! These are giving off a totally different scent than the other threads! But I can't afford to lose no matter what! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna lose! I'm...) Tanjiro's life flashes in his eyes. He sees young Nezuko and himself playing. With he's dad watching. Father! Said Tanjiro. Tanjiro's dad says Tanjiro... Breathe. Get your breathing under control and become Hinokami. Tanjiro them sees his mother talking to him. She says Tanjiro look. It's your father's kagura dance. Our family works with fire, so to ward off injuries and disasters, we offer this dance to Hinokami, along with our prayers, no New Year's Day. Young Tanjiro asks hey, Mother... How can, Father dance like that in the snow for so long when he's so frail? I bet my lungs would freeze.

Tanjiro's father says there's a breathing technique. A way to breathe so that you won't exhaust yourself, no matter how much you move. Tanjiro says breathe? Right. If you can master the correct way to breathe, you'll be able to dance forever, too. The cold won't bother you, either. Tanjiro, if nothing else, make sure this kagura and these earrings get passed down to you uninterrupted. That's what I promised. Tanjiro changes breathe style. Tanjiro (Hinokami Kagura... Dance!). His dragon changes from water to fire and he cuts through the threads. Rui (the threads...). Rui throws out more threads. Tanjiro (don't stop! Keep running! If you stop now, it'll bring on the repercussions of forcibly switching from Water Breathing to Hinokami Dance Breathing! When that happens, I'll be immobile for a while! That's why I gotta do it now! And especially with the Kaio-ken. Run! You gotta protect Nezuko!).Goku goes (you get him Tanjiro). Has he turns Super Saiyan getting ready to end it.

Tanjiro is cutting through the threads. Rui (this guy...). Rui starts jumping back. With Tanjiro in pursuit. Tanjiro (I see the Opening Thread! You gotta take him down now! Even if it means... Getting slashed by him at the same time! Nezuko starts hearing her name. It's her mothers spirit saying Nezuko... Nezuko... Wake up, Nezuko. You have to save your brother. I know you can do it now, Nezuko. Do your best. Please, Nezuko. Or your brother will be killed, too! Nezuko wakes up and goes Blood Demon Art... Exploding Blood! Rui is shocked and Goku smiles. Tanjiro hits Rui's neck. Rui (no way! The threads burned and snapped! Tanjiro says the bond between Nezuko and me... Can't be... Severed by anyone! Has Nezuko's blood on the sword ignites and Rui's head is cut off. But Goku noticed that Rui cut his own head off with threads.

Tanjiro falls to the ground. Nezuko burned herself free from the threads and Goku catches her. And gentally places her on the Ground. Tanjiro goes Nezuko! Nezuko! I won! I won! My father saved me! I'm not sure why I was able to unleash that attack with the kagura that's been in our family for generations. But that was what saved me! I was able to beat him! Huh? I can't see Nezuko and Goku! (Is it because I took way too many breaths? This ringing in my ears is brutal! My whole body is throbbing with pain! I gotta heal up fast! I'm still not done fighting! I gotta save Inosuke! Right away! And why does Goku have that look in his face and why does he have yellow hair and green eyes?). Tanjiro picks up a scent and says the scent of blood just got stronger! (come to think of it, it didn't give off the smell of ash. Don't tell me...). Even know I chopped off his head? Rui with his head on thread says you thought you'd defeated me? Poor kid! Did your pathetic delusion bring you joy? I cut oof my own head myself with my own threads... Before you could chop it off. Enough. I'll kill both you and your sister. I haven't been enraged in a long time.

Tanjiro (get up! Get up right now! Get your breathing under control! Hurry! Right now!). Rui says but I wonder why you're not burning up. It was only me and my threads that caught fire right? Has he reattached his head. I don't know if it's your sister's power, but thanks for getting me super annoyed. Now I can carve you up with no regrets. Tanjiro (if you use the correct breathing technique, it makes no difference how exhausted you are!). Rui goes Blood Demon Art... Murderous Eye Basket! Goku goes are you forgetting someone like me!? Threads start appearing around Tanjiro. Tanjiro (don't panic! Don't let it disrupt your breathing! Calm down... If you can calm down! I can't raise... my arm! Tanjiro gets multiple cuts. Giyu comes in and free Tanjiro from the threads.

Tanjiro (someone else is here. Is it Zenitsu? Giyu says you did a good job holding out until I got here. Leave the rest to me. Tanjiro is shocked. Rui say you're like a endless stream... Of lowlifes always getting in my way! Goku goes straight up to Rui and cuts his head off. Rui dammit so fast I couldn't see him! Goku goes back to base form. Giyu is shocked seeing this. He thinks (did this guy just easily kill a twelve demon moon! And did he go from yellow hair and green eyes to black eyes and hair? And why does he look like Kakarot black?). Goku says sorry I almost lost myself in anger and if I did you all would be dead. So be thankful I kept my anger under control. Tanjiro has managed to crawl to Nezuko.

With the Demon girl running to kill the others. She thinks (I messed up! I messed up! And I was the only one who never messed up until now in this "Pretend Family" game! She has a flashback. She is running away from a group of demon slayers and falls over. One slayer says we finally drove her into a corner! Another one says hey, look at that. They see Rui stood on top of a house roof. The slayer says a demon? The other one says it's just a kid. But even if it looks like a kid, it's still a demon! If we let it, it'll devour humans! Rui says hey... Hey... You want me to save you? In return, will you do what I ask? She says I'll do anything! I'll do whatever you want, so please save me! Rui says then, become a part of my family. She says I will! I'll do it! One of the slayers says what are they talking about? Alright, it's over for you! Rui kills all of the slayers at once. She turns and sees a lot of other demons. Rui appears at her side grabs her hand and says welcome. Starting today, you're part of my family, too.

Rui buts a bit of his blood in a blow mixed with water. The other female demon says drink this. Our family's power belongs to Rui. Since we were all weak demons, Rui shared his power with us. Because Rui is one of that person's favourites, he gets special permission to do this kind of thing. She drinks the blow and starts changing. Rui says do you feel it? You don't have to fear those demon hunters anymore. Now then, time for the finishing touches. She gets her face ripped off. She has changed. Rui says alright, you can look up now. Congratulations. You're truly part of the family now. Another female demon says we're only playing house. She says what? Another female demon continues we have no blood ties. We're just a clan of assorted strangers

Outside they hear another female demon saying I'm so sorry! I'll do better, Rui! I'll practice! Forgive me! I'm so sorry I couldn't do it well! It's just that I revert by accident sometimes! Rui puts a thread around her neck and says I don't want to hear your excuses, Mother. Play role of mother like you should. She says I know what I must do, Rui. The other demon says we were all so scared of the demon hunters and just wanted companions. It's not like we wanted to take part in this baffling "Pretend Family" game. But those who fail to go along with Rui's demands and orders get carved up or have their intellect taken from them or get strung up, exposed to the sunlight. I've had enough of this.

The demon having the flashback says I'm going to pretend I never heard you say that– the other demon says I know you're not a fool. Unlike all the others. Let's run away together. I wouldn't say this to anyone but you. You're the one person I truly think of as my younger sister. They are both running holding hands. Tomorrow, Rui is going to be summoned by that person and descend the mountain. That's our chance to escape. They both run into Rui. And the one having the flashback ends up standing next to Rui and crosses her arms. The other girl is now all bloody and hanged up. Rui says how disappointing. And walks away and she still has her arms crossed. The sun comes up. The demon hanged up starts crying has she burns to death. The demon with the flashback says they were all fools, but I'm not like them! Even so, I messed up!

A small flashback: she says Rui! Rui! Mother's been killed! And our older brother, too! What should we do? Rui says I already know about mother! She continues the demon hunters aren't far behind. Listen... Shouldn't we make a run for it? Don't. Rui slashed her and says you know, don't you? I really hate it when your face reverts. And of course with Tanjiro watching well and Goku who's out of sight. Rui says what are you looking at? This isn't some show, you know. End of flashback. She is still running. She goes (I only got my face slashed, so I got off easy!). Murata who has left the other hunters who are in care. Goes a demon! What the... Has he got wrapped up in a ball of thread. She says it's futile. You'll never cut through them. You see, my Ball of Yarn may feel soft, but it's extremely hard. He shouts whaaa... She says first, the solvent will melt those clothes out of the way. And then, it'll be your turn. You'll be reduced to mush in no time, and then I'll feed on you.

Shinobu appears behind her and says how amazing! Do you release those threads from the palms of your hands? Good evening. The moon is quite lovely tonight don't you think? The demon girl tries attack Shinobu and she just easily dodges using her own kimono kind of like butterfly wings. Shinobu ends up kicking and pinning the demon. Shinobu says I can see you have no intention of being my friend. The girl demon says W-W-Wait! I beg of you! I'm being forced to do this! If I defy him I'll be slashed to shreds! Shinobu says is that right? That does sound tragic! I'll spare you! Let's be friends! The demon girls says you're going to spare me? Shinobu says yes! But in order for us to be friends, I must ask you a few questions. Sweet young girl, how many people have you killed? The demon girl says five. While starting to cry. But I was ordered to! I had no choice! Shinobu says there's no need to lie about it. Because I already know. Help m! Somebody! Coming from the Yarn ball. Shinobu continues that spell you cast to turn one of our men into a cocoon wa3s most impressive! You've devoured at least eighty humans, haven't you? The demon girl says no, of course I haven't eaten that many. I only killed those five.

Shinobu says but I came here from the west, you know. The west my dear. On the west side of the mountain, I saw hordes of cocoons hanging from the trees. The human captives inside had been liquefied. All massacred. In that spot alone, I counted at least fourteen cocoons. Fourteen humans. All dead. Oh, it's not that I'm angry. I'm only trying to confirm the accurate toll. The demon says what good will it do you to confirm that? Shinobu says you'll receive the penalty you deserve and be reborn! The demon goes penalty? Shinobu says that way, you and I can become friends. If you go unpunished after having taken all these lives, your victims will never get justice. I could gouge out your eyeballs or slash your stomach to rip out your organs. For every person you've killed, I shall torture you. And after you've suffered through all of the pain and agony, your sins will be forgiven. Let's both give it our all! Don't worry! Since you're a demon, my dear, surely it won't kill you and neither will there be any after effects!

The demon girl says who do you think you're kidding? Die! You damn witch! Shinobu dodge the attack and says I can see that we'll never be friends. Oh, what a pity! Has she pulls out her sword. She disappeared out of sight by jumping in high in the air and attacks. The demon girl sees lots of butterflies fly pass her. With one landing on her finger. Which then turns into blood but with blood spreading around her body. Shinobu did Insect Breathing Butterfly Dance... Caprice. There's multiple cut marks on the demon girl. Touches her own neck and thinks (my head... Hasn't been cut off! That's the sword she's using? I see. She's too tiny and has no arm strength, so beheading is beyond her. That's someone I can defeat!) she ends up going into so much pain and looks at her own hand and starts heavily bleeding with purple appearing on her body and falls to the ground dead. Shinobu says you mustn't think you're safe just because you haven't been beheaded. Because there are swordswomen like me who use poison. She skilfully spins her sword and says Demon Slayer Corps, Insect Hashira, Shinobu Kocho. I may be the only swordswomen among the Hashiras unable to decapitate demons, but as I've created a poison lethal to demons, I'm also rather awesome. Oh! Pardon me! You're dead, so you can't hear me, can you? Careless of me! She frees Murata from the Yarn and says are you alright? Murata says just barely! What happened to the demon? Shouldn't you finish it off? Shinobu says I killed her with wisteria poison. She's already dead, so if we leave her, she'll rot. I'm a pharmaceuticals expert! Your clothes did get dissolved, but your body is more or less unscathed! I'm so glad! Murata tries to cover himself and slowly moves away in panic. Shinobu says now then, as for the whereabouts of the demon that forced this girl to do his bidding... Did Tomioka beat me to it, then?

Going back a bit with Tanjiro, Nezuko, Giyu and Goku:

Tanjiro is go Nezuko... Nezuko! Has Goku chopped Rui's head off surprising Giyu. Rui thinks (I'll kill them! I'll kill them! I'll kill those siblings no matter what! Siblings!). Rui has a flashback mother demon says what is it that you want to do, Rui? What do you mean by "family"? Rui says I don't know. Because I have no memories of when I was human. She says Is that why you made us pretend to be your family? Rui respond is I thought that if I could feel a family bond, my memories would come back. The bond of a real family... While seeing Tanjiro with Nezuko and Goku standing close to them. That's right. I... Tanjiro says Nezuko!

Meanwhile in the Dragon Ball Universe:

Gohan goes hey Bulma when is the machine going to be ready? Bulma says well it's finished being built but it would take a while to full it up with fuel. Gohan asks why would it take so long? Bulma answers by saying well it needs enough fuel to do four trips. Gohan goes why four trips? Bulma says well one trip to the other dimension will take you to there time that's on par with ours. So the second trip will be going into that dimensions past where Goku is. Gohan says oh and the other two are return back to that dimensions time on par with ours and the fourth one is to get back home. Bulma says that's right. Gohan says how long is left? Bulma says a roundabout so where between one to two weeks. Gohan says somewhere between one to two weeks oh man well I better get some training in. Tell me when it's ready. Bulma says don't worry I will.

Back to the Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe:

Rui has a flashback of this human memories. There's three kids playing in the snow. A human Rui is watching them. He tries walking towards them and trips over his own feet and starts coughing because of the cold and roles over and looks at the beautiful clear sky. Someone says Rui! Rui! Rui! Has they ran up to him. She says what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be outside! Rui says I was always very frail ever since I was born. I'd never even run. Just walking was a struggle. Until Master Muzan appeared. Muzan says you pitiful thing. Let me save you. Rui continues my parents weren't happy about it. Because now that I'd acquired a strong body, I could never expose myself to sunlight, and I had to devour humans. Rui's father says what have you done? What on earth have you done? Rui! Rui's mother is crying behind his father.

Rui goes (Long ago, I heard a wonderful story. There was once a father who died trying to save his drowning child. I was deeply moved. Such astounding parental love. And such a bond, as well. This father who drowned in the river had fulfilled his role as a parent. And yet, for some reason, my own parents... My own parents tried to... Kill me. All my mother did was sob, never lifting a finger to protect me as I was about to be killed. Rui woke up in bed just to see his own dad stab him. At night Rui looks up to the moon after he killed his own father and his mother is slowly dying. Rui goes (they must have been imposters. The bond between us wasn't real. He looks at his dying mother who manages to say sorry... Rui (she's saying something. So, she's still alive?). She continues sorry for not giving you a strong, healthy body. I'm so sorry. This shocked Rui. Rui goes (those were my mother's last words before she died. She died.). Rui then remembers what his father said before he got stabbed. He said it's all right, Rui! We're going to die with you! Rui goes (I was so enraged that he'd tried to kill me that my father's words went over my head. But in that moment, I realised that he meant to die with me to atone for my sin of having murdered another. It was a genuine bond. And that night, I severed it with my own two hands. Even so, Master Muzan gave me words of encouragement.).

Muzan said it was your parents' fault for refusing to accept you. Take pride in your own strength. Rui goes (I had no other choice but to look at it that way. I couldn't bear the weight of what I'd done.). Rui held his head in frustration. Rui continues (even knowing that I only had myself to blame...). Rui's head as hit the floor. With his disappearing body going towards Tanjiro and Nezuko. He continues (every single day... I miss my parents so much that I could barely stand it. Even after creating a fake family, the feeling of emptiness wouldn't go away. Since I was the one with the most power, there was no one who could protect me... who could shield me. The more powerful I became, the less I remembered about being a human.). Giyu is watching the body move towards Tanjiro, Nezuko and Goku. Rui continues (and I was losing sight of what it was that I wanted to do. Seeking a bond that I could never claim for myself.). His body falls over and lifts up his hand but his body is dying to fast. Rui (even though it was simply out of my reach no matter how I strained to get my hands on it.). Tanjiro turns around and sees the dying body close to him.

Tanjiro thinks (that small body... is giving off a scent of a grief too overwhelming for him to bear.). This causes Tanjiro to start crying. Goku goes (I sense an overwhelming amount of grief which is for him to bear.) Goku also has started crying. Both Goku and Tanjiro put a hand on the dying body. Rui goes (so warm. Both hands are as gentle as sunlight. Now I remember as clear as day. What I wanted was to apologise.). Goku quickly gets a blood sample before the body fully disappeared. The cat appeared and Goku put the sample in the bag on it's back and it disappears going back to Tamayo. Rui continues (I'm sorry. I was... I was the to blame for it all. I hope you can forgive me. But since I've killed scores of people, I'm going to hell, aren't I? Father... Mother... I can't go to the same place as you, can I?). He hears his father say that's not true. We'll be going together even if it's to Hell. Rui... Rui says Father... Mother... She says Rui... No matter where you go, we'll be with you. Has the demon disappears away from him. He cries. They all hug and Rui says it was all... It was all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Has there all go together. Rui's body has finally disappeared.

Giyu stands on the clothes that only remain. Tanjiro gasps. Giyu says don't waste any sympathy on a demon that devoured humans. It doesn't matter if it looks like a child. It's still a hideous monster that's lived for decades. Tanjiro says to avenge the people who were killed, to make sure there are no more victims, of course, I'll bring my blade down on any demon's neck without mercy! But as for those for whom being a demon meant despair, those who regretted their own actions... I will never trample over them! Because demons were once human, too! Just like me, they were human, too! Please step off him! They're not hideous monsters at all! Demons are hopeless creatures! They're tragic creatures! Goku says I agree with everything Tanjiro said and my race conquered planets and I never ended up like them. I even made one turn good and he's my rival that I train with and he even has a family. Heck even Goku Black turned good and he became a Demon Hunter.

Giyu looks down and sees Nezuko and realises and goes you're... Has he remembers when he met them both. But Shinobu comes in trying to kill Nezuko causing Tanjiro to panic. But Giyu protects them. Goku thinks (just great I have to protect Nezuko even more now! Why can't I get a period of peace!). Shinobu says oh my... Why would you get in my way, Tomioka? After telling me that we could never be friends with demons... How should I put this? That's exactly why... No one likes you, you know.

Meanwhile where Zenitsu is Demon Slayer Corps staff are curing people. The staff person says man, this antidote of Lady Kocho's is effective! A female staff member says that's right. And she prepared it after one look at this situation. She's truly amazing. That goes for him, too. Zenitsu is being taken down on a stretcher. The staff member says oh, that guy? The female says because he defeated that demon, it slowed the circulation of the poison just a bit. Another staff member says alright! This should do it! Zenitsu's whole body is wrapped up and has a piece of paper saying finished treatment on it. He says looking good! Chances are, they'll all pull through. Same with all of other injured slayers we helped. The female staff member says still, I'd like to wrap things up quickly and leave this place as soon as possible, wouldn't you? The guy says yeah, me, too. I mean, this place really, really stinks!

Back to Tanjiro, Nezuko, Goku, Giyu and Shinobu:

Shinobu says alright, Tomioka, please move out of the way. Giyu says I'm not... I'm not disliked by people. This really shock Tanjiro, Shinobu and Goku. Shinobu says well, I'm sorry. You haven't even realised that people don't like you, then? That was uncalled for. Please forgive me. This really shocks Giyu, Tanjiro and Goku. Tanjiro and Goku look at Giyu. Shinobu says little boy and his friend! Yes said Tanjiro and Goku! Shinobu says what you're protecting there is a demon. I don't want you both to get hurt, so please move away. Tanjiro says You're mistaken! I mean, you're not mistaken, but... she's my kid sister! She's my kid sister, so... You see... Shinobu says is that right? Poor thing. In that case, I shall use a gentle toxin to kill her, so she won't suffer, alright? Goku says wow I promised to protect her and I may have broken a promise in an other dimension but I won't fail to keep this one, you heard me!

Shinobu goes wait a minute you look like Kakarot Black! Goku says that's because who you call Kakarot Black was a rouge Supreme Kia that stolen by body from a different timeline. Shinobu says I have no Idea what your talking about. Giyu says to Tanjiro can you move? Make yourself move even if you can't move. Take your sister and run. Tanjiro says Tomioka... Sorry for the trouble! Thank you very much! Tanjiro starts running off carrying Nezuko in his arms and Goku is along side him. Shinobu says isn't that against the Corps rules? Giyu stares at Shinobu. Tanjiro and Goku are running. Tanjiro grabs Nezuko's box. Tanjiro (my whole body is aching! It's so painful! I want to scream from the pain! Deal with it! Deal with it! Deal with it! Deal with it! Deal with it! Deal with it!). Nezuko wakes up. Goku thinks (I am too tried and drained but I have to keep my promise.). Tanjiro and Goku both think (does this mean we both have to quit the Demon Slayer Corps?). Tanjiro (even if she's my sister, there's no way they'd let one or two of their swordsmen travel with a demon!). Goku (even know I don't want Nezuko to die to any other slayers even know they don't stand a chance against me). Goku goes Tanjiro look out someone is jumping through the trees. Tanjiro says thanks for the warning.

Shinobu and Giyu are still fighting. Shinobu says I see you're dead serious, Tomioka. Who would've thought a Hashira would ever defend a demon? Tomioka doesn't say anything. Shinobu says whether you're dead serious or not, I'm not going to join you in stalling for time. So, good day to you. She starts jumping tree to tree. Giyu runs after her. She says is that your attempt at catching up with me? She jumps so high and says I don't mind you trying to stop me, but don't forget about the other one! Shinobu is shocked that Giyu managed to jump so God dam high.

Tanjiro goes (don't stop running! Keep moving! You gotta run away as far as you can! But I might not be able too. With someone jumping tree to tree after us.). A young girl managed to land and hit Tanjiro's back and Goku shouts Tanjiro! Tanjiro is on the floor and goes (not good! What happened? It was all I could do to just keep running! Nezuko!). He sees the girl. (A Demon Slayer!). The girl is ready to kill Nezuko. Tanjiro drags her back. Tanjiro says run, Nezuko! Run! Make a run for it! Don't get caught matter what! Hurry. The girl knocks Tanjiro out. Goku grabs her and says you have to go through me to get her. But Goku is so low on Energy that the girl managed to hit Goku on a part of his neck also knocking him out. The girl catches up to Nezuko. Nezuko looks back and turns into a toddler avoiding getting hit. The girl goes (she shrunk and turned into a child.). Nezuko continues to run. Dodging sword swings. The girl thinks (all she's doing is running away. Not a single attack. But why? No need to ponder. My only job is to slay this demon as I was told.). Goku comes back around and says dammit. And. Nezuko is running with her arms it a T position. It would be better if she ran with her arms behind her back for more speed like I do when I can't fly. Plus I know a Ninja who runs like I do but I can't remember his name. Anyway I am pooped and I am to tried and hungry that I might pass out. Goku passed out to Hunger and tiredness.

Giyu has hold of Shinobu. Shinobu says Tomioka? Are you listening, Tomioka. Since the purpose of my attack was to slay a demon and therefore justified, I don't believe it could be constructed as a violation. But what you're doing is against the Crops rules. You're preventing me from slaying a demon. Just what are your intentions here? Giyu ends up with a certain look on this face. She continues don't you have anything to say? This is your final warning. They didn't even know that Goku Black is flying above watching the situation. She says give me a reason at least. Two crows are watching. Goku Black stays out of sight listening. Giyu says if I'm remembering this right, it was two years ago. She says please don't start some long, rambling story that far back in time. Are you just being spiteful? Are you perhaps still angry that I pointed out how people don't like you? Giyu is shocked by this. They both hear a familiar voice saying let him say about the story! They both go that voice it can't be or is it someone else who's interested in hearing it. The voice said I am interested. Shinobu goes no. A blade is outside of Shinobu's sandal. Giyu noticed. But a crow arrives saying Message! Message! Goku Black disappeared using instant transmission.

The crow goes I have a message from headquarters! Tanjiro, Goku and Nezuko are to be taken into custody and brought back to headquarters! Giyu and Shinobu are shocked at the message. Tanjiro, Goku and the demon, Nezuko, are to be taken into custody and brought back to headquarters. Tanjiro, dressed in a checkered haori, with a scar on his forehead! Goku who's dressed in orange haori, with weird spiky hair! Nezuko, a demon girl with a bamboo muzzle! Bring them back! Bring them back! The girl goes are you Nezuko? She nodes yes. Giyu and Shinobu have put there swords back in there holders. The crow goes bring them back! Bring them back! Tanjiro, dressed in a checkered haori with a scar on his forehead! Goku dressed in a orange haori, and with weird spiky hair! Nezuko, a demon girl with a bamboo muzzle! Bring them back! Bring them back!

Goku Black goes they where the only energy I could lock on to use instant transmission to escape the place believed to be called the infinite fortress. Thank God I got it back when I was hiding for so long. It's a pain not being able to be out in the sun. And I find it a pain not to go after human blood especially with the combination of Demon and Saiyan hunger and I am meant to be a supreme Kia for crying out loud. Well a least I secretly killed some demons protecting so villages until I got trapped in that building. I am happy that I got away.

Muzan goes how did that traitor get away and most importantly out of the infinite fortress. No one has ever escape out of here this is a first.

Bardock is in a area hidden from the sun for Goku Black's safety. Goku Black appears and Bardock goes were have you been? Black says I will tell you what happened after you left to check on your son.

Flashback:

Black goes alright Bardock good luck helping your son! Thanks said Bardock. Black goes well I sense a demon close to a village and it's night time. Oh well I guess I have another village to save from demons even know I think they are on a look out for me. Never mind it's not like they can catch me. Black arrives at the Village. The demon there is thinking (right so if that traitor comes I have to try and get this beacon on him). The demon sees Black and says wow I am that lucky. Black goes stop there I don't want you to harm anyone in that village. Black engages the demon easliy chopping it's head off but Black goes dammit what's this he put on me. Oh no it's so kind of beacon. Goku Black all of a sudden finds himself in the Infinite Fortress. Uh what is this place and did the room just switch wait I am being teleported by a sound of an musical instrument. Muzan says finally we have caught you traitor. Black tries to fly away and Muzan says you can't escape no matter how fast you are! I want to kill you personally by destroying your cells by my hand since you somehow broke free from my curse. But your not the only one who broke free but I need to find out more information about that demon first.

Black goes well I can't let you touch me them which is easy since I can fly. Oh crap is that a mouth coming out of his hand? Black avoids getting hit by a sword. Black says I got to get going. (Dammit I currently can't lock on to any ki's to escape. Wait I found two ki's.). Bye Muzan I will get my revenge. Black removes the Beacon and disappeared using Instant Transmission. End of Flashback.

Black says well before here I did end up at the mountain you left. I did see two Demon Hashiras fighting each other I did sense Goku there but weak to weak to lock on to so I think they might have been arguing about the demon girl Goku and Tanjiro are travelling with. I left after a crow arrived with a message and here I am now with you again thankfully. Bardock says well at least I know your a Target but I might have to keep an eye on my son while staying out of sight. Black says good luck with that you might need it. Bardock says thanks. But now let's get on with so training! Black says agreed.

Back at Mt. Natagumo:

People who work with Demon Slayer Corps says he has a scar on his forehead. And this guy has weird spiky hair. Alright, take them both into custody. Look. His jawbone seems to be broken, doesn't it? And this guy has damaged ribs and leg. The guy says I feel bad about tying them up. Another male staff go wh-who the hell is this? I don't know. A demon? Couldn't be, right? Is it a human? He's wearing our uniform trousers while poking with a stick. Oh hey, this is a mask! He's a human! All right, let's bring him in. This guy's really banged up! Why's he strung up like this? Inosuke mind (there was nothing I could do... On my own, I couldn't bring down even a single demon! You know what? Maybe I'm not that strong.

Zenitsu is awake with wrapped up with Chuntaro happily chirp on his head. Zenitsu says they wrapped us up like mummies. (Who are these people? They seem to be cleaning up this place really efficiently. And that girl there... Isn't she the girl from the Final Selection? She has the same kind of hair ornament as the lady who wrapped us up.). A guy asks the girl should we bring them to the Butterfly Mansion, as well? She says yes, bring all of the wounded to our place. I'll be hunting down demons in the area so you can work without any worries. Zenitsu thinks (come to think of it, I've heard about them. The cleanup crew, the Kakushis. The unit that cleans up after the Demon Slayer Corps battles demons. They say that most of its members are people who have no swordsmanship skills.). Chuntaro chirps and Zenitsu looks the sun is rising. Zenitsu says it's daybreak. Giyu and Shinobu are both walking and Shinobu stops and looks at the sun rise. The other girl is also looking at the sun rise. Three people are walking one is carrying Tanjiro, another one carrying Goku and another with Nezuko in her box on their back. Everyone leaves the mountain.

Someone is saying wake up. Hey, I said wake up! Wake... Hey! Both of you! Come on, you both! Come on! Are you both going to sleep all day? Wake the hell up, you two! Tanjiro and Goku both wake up. The guy says you both are in the presence of the Hashiras!

**TBC**

**Author notes: okay I am to date with the manga which is why Bardock part saw what happens then in the future. He mostly sees what Muzan did to the pillars and others in Chapter 191 and sees Goku underneath Cell, yes Cell. But Bardock vision ended so he didn't see Tanjiro get back into the battle and he also doesn't know what happens with his son Goku. **

**This chapter has took me longer to do than I thought it would. I so far have been using the anime and making changes but Episode 19, 20 and part of 21 made me cry still and I rarely cry. I also did have to do something with Goku Black. **

**Yes there is also an evil Goku that Fu is going sent after Goku. How and Dragon Ball Z Broly is going to be involved in the train arc and there's going to be some twists in there that changes lots of things.**

**Chapter 8 will take some time too do. I mostly work on this fanfiction when I am bored and that's being happening a lot more than normal. But I am still waiting for the Hospital to go for brain scans but there taking a painful time. So Chapter 8 will contain episodes 22, 23, 24, 25 and 26 with changes. Mostly with the trial. I don't know when I will have that done and released. So please be patience. I will also have to part use the Manga for the train arc. I already have plans on what Goku's dream is going to be.**

**I am also sorry this chapter came out late mostly because of life things first and that I have started to make the Five Way crossover so I don't forget about it and how I planned that out. But this fanfiction has to be finished first along with the second one allowing the five way one to make sense. **


	8. The trial, extra training and new demon

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Small A/N: okay so I have Epilepsy but that aren't going to stop me making these stories.**

**Last time Goku killed Lord Slug and Lower moon Demon Five. Giyu Tomioka defended Nezuko. But Goku, Tanjiro and Nezuko are captured and are put on trial.**

**Chapter 8: The trial and extra training and a new old Demon:**

Somewhere at a mountain a demon called Emily who's against Muzan has woken up. She disguised her self has a human and went to the village at night. Emily asked someone what the year is. She is shocked to find out that it's 1917. She thinks (dammit I was meant to wake up just before it came 1915. I have over slept in every timeline dammit.). Emily them thinks I have got to find those two the boy who's a demon slayer that travels with that demon girl. Dammit I can't go to the Demon Slayers Crops!). Goku Black appears with instant transmission and says I won't let you harm anyone demon! Emily says wait I don't eat humans! Black goes lucky for you I can tell if your telling the truth or not by checking your aura. Emily goes wait aren't you a demon too? Black says I have only been a demon for a couple of weeks. I am only in control because this isn't my original body.

Black goes so you want to go to Tanjiro and Nezuko huh? Emily says yes Black says we wait until night time. Emily goes it would take a while to get there. Black says not with instant transmission. Emily goes oh yeah Son Goku I now remember from another timeline. Black says or we can go there now in a shaded area.

At the Demon Slayers Crops:

Tanjiro and Goku have been woken up in front of all of the pillars. One of the pillars says bummer. I heard these two Demon Slayers have a demon in tow, so I was looking forward to seeing some flamboyant's, but that's one drab-looking dude with a familiar one, huh? Another one with fire coloured like fire says and now, we'll put these two boys on trail but one looks like a former Pillar! I see! That she pillar with pink hair thinks (to think that he's been protecting his sister who's now a Demon… now that's beautiful sibling love! How brave! Also how brave of his friend also helping him out!). Tanjiro asks wh-who are these peop— the guy with Tanjiro buts Tanjiro's head down and says don't open your mouth just yet, you moron! Just who do you think is standing before you? You're both in the presence of the Hashiras!

Tanjiro thinks (Hashiras? What is a Hashira? What's he talking about? And who are these people exactly?). Tanjiro asks where are we now? Shinobu says this is the Demon Slayers' headquarters. And you both are about to be put on trial… Tanjiro Kamado and Son Goku. Goku breaks free from his restraints with easy shocking all of the Hashiras. Goku says well that's better now since I don't have rope digging into me. Has he crosses his arms. Shinobu goes anyway before we start the trail, why don't you both explain the crime you both committed. The flame Hashira called Kyojuro Rengoku says there's no need for a trial! Protecting a demon is a clear violation of the code! We're within our rights to deal with them on our own! We're going to behead them along with the demon! The sound Hashira Tengen Uzui says in that case, I'll be glad to decapitate them flamboyantly. I'll show you the most flamboyant bloodspray you'll ever see. I'm talking max flamboyance.

The love Hashira Mitsuri Kanroji thinks (what? You'd kill such adorable children? That pains my heart! It fills me with anguish! The Stone Hashira Gyomei Himejima says ah, what a pitiful sight these boys are. The poor souls… I pity them for having been born at all. The Mist Hashira Muichiro Tokito thinks (um, what was the shape of that cloud again? What was it called again?). Tanjiro thinks (where's Nezuko? Nezuko!). The guy near Tanjiro says the Hashiras are speaking. What are you looking at? These are the nine highest-ranking swordsmen in the Demon Slayer Corps. Goku says wasn't there a tenth? Tanjiro says Hashiras… Shinobu says yes but he was killed! Goku thinks (I can't wait to give them the truth about Goku Black still being alive.). Gyomei says let's put them out of their misery. Tengen says yeah! Let's do it. Flamboyantly.

Tanjiro moves his head and the guy next to him goes hey! Tanjiro shouts Nezuko! Nezuko, where are you? Nezuko! Zenitsu! Inosuke! Murata! The Serpent Hashira Iguro Obanai says Forget that. What will we do with Tomioka? Seeing him there without any restraints is giving me a headache. Based on what Kocho told us, Tomioka's just as guilty of breaking the Crops rules. How will we deal with him? How should we make him take responsibility? What kind of lesson should we teach him? Don't you have anything to say, Tomioka? Tanjiro looks at Giyu and thinks (because of me and Goku, now even Tomioka…). Mitsuri thinks (Iguro, you're as serpent-like as ever! Such a nag! I love how pesky you are!).

Everyone starts looking at Giyu who's standing on his own. Mitsuri thinks (Tomioka! All by himself at a distance! How cute!). Shinobu says oh, where's the harm? He did come along without resisting. Let's come up with a penalty later. What I'm more interested in hearing both these boys stories. The reason they're both going on missions with a demon in tow despite being Demon Slayers… I'd like to hear the explanations from the boys themselves. Needless to say, what they have done is against the Demon Slayer Corps rules. Tanjiro gasps. Goku has gotten next to Tanjiro. Shinobu says you're both are aware of that, aren't you two? She continues Tanjiro Kamado and Son Goku… Why are you both traveling with a demon when you're both Demon Slayers? Tengen says no need to ask.

Shinobu says you both can take your time. Just tell us why. Goku let's Tanjiro speak first. Tanjiro says she's my… she's my younger– Tanjiro is having trouble talking and starts coughing. Shinobu goes up to Tanjiro with a bottle of water and says I do believe you need some water. Tanjiro gets his mouth around the bottle and starts drinking. Shinobu says you've injured your jaw, so please drink slowly. It contains a painkiller, so it will make you feel better. Tanjiro has finished this drink. Shinobu continues it's not as if your wounds are healed, so you mustn't push yourself. Now then, Tanjiro Kamado… Tanjiro says that demon is my younger sister! While I was away, my family was attacked by a demon, and when I got home, they were all dead! My sister got turned into a demon, but she's never devoured anyone! She never has… and never will! She'll never hurt humans no matter what! Iguro says spare us your absurd ravings. If she's family, no wonder you're defending her. I can't trust a single word you're saying. I, for one, don't believe you.

Gyomei says she's been possessed by a demon. Let us kill this poor child immediately so that she can be liberated! Tanjiro says listen to we please! I became a swordsman so that Nezuko could be cured! It's been two years since Nezuko became a demon! And in all that time, she hasn't devoured one human! Tengen says your story's spinning in the most drab way possible, idiot. The fact that she hasn't eaten anyone that she won't from now on. Don't just give us lip service. Prove it to us with max flamboyance. Muichiro looks up and says what was that bird again? Um… Mitsuri says excuse me? I do have my doubts, you know. I just can't imagine the Master being in the dark about this situation. Tengen and Rengoku both look at Mitsuri has she continues do you really think it's okay to deal with them without his permission? Shouldn't we at least wait until he arrives? Goku says well what Tanjiro said is true I know this because I been with them shortly after she turned! Also wasn't the 10th Hashira Kakarot Black? Shinobu says yes why? Goku says because he's still alive but has a demon! Giyu says well Shinobu we did hear a voice like this when we were fighting. Shinobu goes oh yeah we did! Everyone one else is shocked hearing this.

Goku Black and Emily did secretly arrived and are hiding within the shadows out of sight. Black thinks (dam you Goku you had to make them know that I am still alive has a demon.). Shinobu says well there is word that there's a demon that's been around over hundreds of years and that demon has never eaten a human I believe that year name was Emily! Emily hears this and thinks (oh they know about me!). Goku says I just sensed a familiar Ki appear with a new one. But the Hashiras don't believe Goku.

Shinobu says Goku we know that you're not human and that you are a Saiyan. I just going to ask you one Question are you Kakarot Black's twin? Goku says hell no! Kakarot Black who I call Goku Black is actually a Supreme Kia in training who stolen my body from another timeline. But what he did in one timeline was wrong but that timeline was erased from existence. And he turned good in this dimension.

Shinobu says anyway back to the trial! Tanjiro finally manages to speak my sister… my sister will fight with me and Goku by our sides! She can fight as a Demon Slayer to protect humans! So please… The Wind Hashira Sanemi Shinazugawa appears and says well, well, I see you have some fun brewing here. Are they the moron Slayers who has a demon with them? While holding the box with Nezuko in it. He continues what the hell are you both trying to pull here? Mitsuri thinks (Shinazugawa! You've gained even more scars! How gorgeous you look!). A female member of staff says this won't do, Master Shinazugawa! Please, would you mind putting down that box? Shinobu is getting up. Mitsuri thinks (Shinobu looks pretty angry! Now, that's unusual! She's so cool!). Shinobu turns and says Shinazugawa, please don't act out of line.

Shinazugawa says what did you say about that demon, kid? That she can fight as a Demon Slayer to protect humans? You know what we call that? A total delusion, you moron! Has he grabs his sword and stabs Nezuko though her shoulder. Tanjiro gets up and angrily goes anyone who hurts my sister… Hashira or not, I won't let you get away with it! Shinazugawa pulls his sword out of Nezuko's shoulder can cleans of the blood and says is that right? Good for you! Goku really wants to knock Shinazugawa's lights out and manages to hold himself back. Giyu says stop it! The Master will be arriving soon! Tanjiro is charging at Shinazugawa who moves back and misses a slash because Tanjiro jumped into the air and lands a headbutt which causes blood to come out of Shinazugawa's nose. They both fall to the floor with everyone watching.

Mitsuri sneezes and says pardon me. With everyone next to her looking at her. Goku says bless you. Mitsuri says thanks. Tanjiro has gotten back up and goes in front of Nezuko's box. Goku walks to Tanjiro's side and says he is lucky that Tanjiro headbutted him because I probably would have knocked him fully unconscious just with a punch. Shinazugawa is trying to get back up and says damn you! Iguro thinks (even though Tomioka ran interference, he still landed a blow on Shinazugawa.). Tanjiro says if you can't tell the difference between good demons and bad, you should just quit being a Hashira! Shinazugawa gets up and says you little… has he picks up this sword and says I'll destroy you!

Two voices in sync are heard saying the Master has arrived. A man is walking towards the meeting and says so good of you to come. My beloved children… two girls (well one boy and girl) both get to the guys side and help him walk. He says good morning, everyone. The weather is amazingly good today. I wonder if the sky is blue. It pleases me that we've made it to our semi annual Hashira Meeting with no personnel changes. Tanjiro thinks (wounded. No, is he sick? So, that man's the Master?). Shinazugawa pins Tanjiro to the ground and Goku is giving him a nasty look. Tanjiro (so quick! I couldn't even react! This…). Tanjiro opens his eyes and sees all of the Hashiras and Goku bowing down.

Shinazugawa says I am pleased to see you in good health, as well, Master. I fervently pray for your continued good fortune. The Master says thank you, Sanemi. Mitsuri (I wanted to say that! Offer my greetings to the Master!). Sanemi says before we start the Hashira Meeting, would you mind enlightening us about these swordsmen, Tanjiro Kamado and Son Goku, accompanied by a demon? Tanjiro (he didn't seem to have a drop of intellect or logic, but he's speaking so formally now!). The Master says right. I apologise for startling you all. About Tanjiro, Goku and Nezuko… I've sanctioned their situation. And I'd also like you all to accept it.

Gyomei says even if it's what you desire, Master, I cannot agree to it. Tengen says I'm flamboyantly opposed, as well! Demon Slayers traveling with a demon is unacceptable! Mitsuri says I shall do whatever it is you wish, Master! Muichiro says I'm fine either way… since I'm going to forget anyway. Shinobu and Giyu both stay quiet. Iguro says I won't trust them. I won't trust them. In the first place, I loathe demons. Rengoku says although I respect you with all my heart, that's an incomprehensible notion, Master! I oppose it with everything I've got! Shinazugawa says the Demon Slayer Crops' mission is to annihilate demons. I request that you penalise both Kamado, Goku and Tomioka! A few seconds of silence passed and the Master them says the letter. The girl says yes, Master. She takes the letter out of her kimiko and opens it. She says this is a letter received from a former Hashira, Sakonji Urokodaki. I shall read you an abridged version. "Please allow Tanjiro and Goku to be accompanied by Tanjiro's sister, a demon. Because of her resilient mental strength, Nezuko has not lost her human emotions. Even in a starved state, she never devoured humans, and this has held true more than two years later. Although the situation seems somewhat far-fetched, it is an indisputable fact. In the event that Nezuko does assault a human, Tanjiro Kamado, Goku, as well as… Sakonji Urokodaki and Giyu Tomioka will atone by committed seppuku."

Tanjiro looks towards Giyu and starts crying. Shinazugawa says so, what if they commit seppuku? If you want to die, then rot to death for all I care! It's no guarantee! Not by a long shot! One of the others say Shinazugawa is right! If she kills and devours human, there's no coming back from that! It won't bring back the people who were killed! The Master says you do have a point. Shinazugawa says in that case… Master! We can't guarantee that see won't attack humans. We can't prove it. That said… we also can't prove that she will attack humans. The fact is that Nezuko has refrained from devouring humans for more than two years, and also that there are four people risking their lives for her. To reject this notion, those who reject it must offer an even more convincing argument. Do you all have the will to do so?

He continues also, there's something I'd like to relay to you, my children. Tanjiro and Goku here has met Kibutsuji. All of the Hashiras are shocked! Tengen says no, impossible! Even when no Hashira has ever crossed paths with him? You mean these kids. Mitsuri has fallen in shock. Tengen continues what did he look like? What about his powers? Where did this take place? Muichiro asks did you battle him? Shinazugawa asks what was Kibutsuji doing? While shaking Tanjiro. Did you find his stronghold? Hey, answer me! Tengen goes shut up! I asked him first! First, tell us what powers Kibutsuji has! Goku shouts shut up and I'll tell you all. Everyone stops and listens. Goku says he had smart clothes, a hat, curly hair, pale skin and red eyes. It happened at Tokyo but he's probably long gone from there now. The master puts his finger over his mouth and everyone goes quite and bows. He lowers his hand and says Kibutsuji has sent pursuers after Tanjiro and Goku. Though his purpose may simply be to silence them, now that Kibutsuji's given himself away for the first time, I don't want to let go. I also believe something's happening to Nezuko that Kibutsuji never saw coming. Can you try to understand?

Shinazugawa goes no, I can't understand, Master. If it were human, I'd be okay with letting it live, but not a demon! Not after all we the Demon Slayers have gone through in battle! Not after so many people have lost their lives! It's unacceptable! Goku says listen here you I have some friends who have killed more people that are on this planet and they have reformed into good guys. Plus people also kill people anyway so how is that different? Everything lives and dies eventually. Hell even I have die multiple times and I was bought back. Everyone goes wait you were bought back how? Well the Dragon Balls are a thing in my dimension and they can grant wishes but only with the dragon's power and sadly he hasn't got the power to get me home.

After Goku finished his sentence everyone resumed with the trial. Shinazugawa gets his sword and lightly cuts his own arm. Mitsuri thinks (what are you doing? What are you doing? You're soiling the garden!). Shinazugawa says Master! I will prove it to you myself! The sheer ugliness of a demon! Master says Sanemi…. Goku says oh so you have marechi blood! Shinazugawa says that's right and I will use it to show that the demon can't be trusted. Goku says well you would be surprised.

Shinazugawa stands over the box having his blood drip through the hole in the box onto Nezuko. He says hey, demon! It's time to eat! Sink your teeth in this! Tanjiro tries to move. Blood lands on Nezuko's arm but there's no reaction she just ignores it. He says no need to force yourself to hold back. Just show us your true colours, and I'll obliterate you right here! Tanjiro shouts Nezuko! Goku goes down to Tanjiro and whispers to him remember the training I did with her. Tanjiro quietly says right! Iguro says Shinazugawa, it's no good doing it in the sunlight. We have to go into the shadows, or the demon won't show its face.

Shinazugawa says Master, please forgive this discourtesy. Has he jumps into the shade behind the Master and throws the box to the ground. He stabs Nezuko. Tanjiro shouts stop it! Goku says now that's going to far! Iguro hits Tanjiro in the back and continues to pin him down. Shinazugawa says come on out, demon! Has he stabs her again. Tanjiro is shocked and angered by his. Goku is just getting more annoyed. He continues look, it's the human blood you love so much! Tanjiro (I can't breathe! I can't move!). Shinazugawa opens the box. Nezuko gets out at her normal size. Everyone watches on. Tanjiro (Nezuko!). Nezuko looks at Shinazugawa for a bit. And then looks away she sees Iguro pinning her brother Tanjiro. Nezuko completely ignores Shinazugawa's marechi blood. She removes her bamboo and throws it at Iguro who part dodges and continues to pin Tanjiro. Nezuko them grabbed her box and through it at him. Nezuko starts crying and manages to say leave my big brother alone.

Shinazugawa and all of the other Hashiras are completely shocked by this. Iguro increases the pressure on Tanjiro. Shinobu says Iguro, you're digging into him too hard. Ease up a bit please. Iguro says I'm only holding him down because he's trying to move. This causes Nezuko to cry even more. Goku stops Iguro from pinning Tanjiro and says that is enough! Goku helps Tanjiro up and frees him from the ropes. The Master asked what just happened? The girl next to him says the demon girl ignored Shinazugawa's marechi blood and threw her bamboo and box at Iguro who was pinning Tanjiro and is currently crying and begging for her brother to be left along. Tanjiro goes to the side of building. The Master says Tanjiro come and comfort your sister. He them says so now, it's been proven that Nezuko won't attack and eat humans, right? Iguro says but she threw her bamboo and box at me. Goku says that's because you were hurting her brother. Tanjiro hugs Nezuko and Nezuko hugs him back and says don't leave be brother. Tanjiro says I won't leave you. All of the Hashiras are shocked at all of the human emotions coming from Nezuko.

Goku says okay Goku Black can you teleport to where Tanjiro and Nezuko are in the shade and bring that other demon with you! Black hears this and puts out his hand to Emily. Emily touches it and Black uses instant transmission. They both appear in the shade not that far away from Tanjiro, Nezuko and Shinazugawa. Everyone is shocked to see them just appear out of nowhere. Goku goes ah you have came. The Master asks now what's happening? The young girl says two demons have appeared in the shade out of nowhere and one is Kakarot Black! The other one I'm not sure about.

Goku Black and Emily both ignore Shinazugawa's marchie blood. Shinazugawa doesn't know what to think anymore. All of the other Hashiras are just speechless. Shinobu then speaks up saying so Goku you won't lying about Kakarot Black still being a live has a demon. But who is the Demon girl with him. Emily says oh I am Emily. Everyone is shocked. Shinobu just manages to say so you're the demon that hasn't eaten or harmed a human for over hundreds of years. Emily says you are correct.

The Master then says Tanjiro and Goku… I'm sure that even after this, there are some who can't accept Nezuko. You both must prove it to them starting now. He says you both and Nezuko can fight as Demon Slayers. That you both can be useful. Tanjiro stops hugging Nezuko and bows down. Tanjiro thinks (what is this feeling? It's like I'm floating. His voice… is it because of this man's voice that I'm feeling light in the head?). The Master says go out and defeat a Twelve Kizuki. Do that, and you'll both be accepted by all. And it will give more weight to your words. Tanjiro says I. Nezuko, Goku and I will defeat Muzan Kibutsuji! Nezuko, Goku and I will do it for sure! Strike with the sword that will stop the chain of grief!

The Master says as you're ill-equipped to do so right now, Tanjiro, let's start by defeating a Twelve Kizuki, all right? Tanjiro's face turns red has he says yes, sir. Mitsuri goes (you mustn't laugh! You mustn't, you mustn't, you mustn't!). Shinobu laughs, even Tengen tries not to laugh. The Master continues it goes without saying that the Hashiras of the Demon Slayer Corps have phenomenal skills. After training themselves to death, they have defied death, and they're also defeated Twelve Kizukis. Rengoku says a good attitude to have! The Master says that is why Hashiras receive respect and preferential treatment. So Tanjiro and Goku, mind your manners when you speak. Tanjiro and Goku both say yes, sir!

The Master says one more thing. Sanemi… Obanai… Don't torment the younger ones too much and don't make young girls cry. Obanai says as you wish. Sanemi also says has you wish. Goku gives Nezuko her box back and she gets inside it and is part angry at Shinazugawa with some stream coming out of her. The Master says Tanjiro, we have concluded our business with you. You may go. Shinobu says in that case, allow me to take Kamado and Goku into my house. Tanjiro ends up with a disappointing face. She claps her hands. She says all right, then! Take them away please! A female staff member goes to get Nezuko. Nezuko just turns and looks at her and she backs up a bit in shock. A male staff member goes pardon me for cutting in front of you! He bows to the Master and the Hashiras and then grabs Tanjiro. And runs away with Tanjiro on his back. The female one runs behind with Nezuko in the box on her back.

The Master says now then, let us begin the meeting about Emily, Kakarot Black and Goku. Tanjiro runs back saying hold on a second! With the male and female running after him going come back here! Tanjiro falls over and says please allow me to head-butt that man covered in scars! I gotta. The male staff member says Shut up! Keep your mouth shut! Tanjiro says I gotta head-butt him as many times as he stabbed Nezuko! Head-butting isn't a violation of the Crop rules, right? Female staff says shut up! Settle down now! Tanjiro goes let go of me! The man says cut it out! Muichiro throws two small stones at Tanjiro's head. Knocking him down. Muichiro says you're not allowed to interrupt the Master.

The male says we beg your pardon! Female says we beg your pardon, Master! The guy says Master Tokito! We beg your pardon! We beg your pardon! Mitsuri thinks (Muichiro! What a fine boy! So cool!). The man and woman say we assure you that this boy will be severely reprimanded, so. So please! Please! Muichiro says to just get out of our sight. Both say yes sir! The Master says Tanjiro… Give Miss Tamayo my regards. Tanjiro says hold up a second! I just heard him mention Miss Tamayo's name! The female staff member says don't you say another word! While punching Tanjiro in the face. We got yelled at because of you! The guy carrying him says I thought I'd pee my pants! The woman says you don't know how terrifying the Hashiras are! The guy says try to read the room! Read it! The woman says I'll never forgive you as long as I live! The guys says I'll never forgive you! She says apologize! And the guy says Apologize! Apologize! Tanjiro says I… I'm sorry.

At the meeting Goku Black explains to everyone that upper moons one, two, three and Muzan all ambushed him. He says upper moon one got a cheap shot on my back has two part frozen me in ice. Then Kibutsuji put his finger in my head and turned me into a demon they left when Goku here showed up. Everyone is shocked to hear Black say Muzan's name without any consequences. Emily says well I guess you all know who I am. Rengoku says of course we know who you are! A demon who's against Kibutsuji and is on our side. Emily says well now with Nezuko and Black you now have three good demons against Kibutsuji. Goku Black says well I have the power to easily wide Kibutsuji out but he can destroy my cells by just touching me. Goku says well if Black has explained Saiyans to you. Then why an I here? Goku takes Goku Black to private area and goes anyway Black how did you escape getting erased by Zeno? Black says about that Zamasu fused with a copy of me. When Zeno started to erase everything and all of the merged Zamasu fusion copies. I escaped back to your time using the time ring of course and I hid my energy to hide from everyone.

But unfortunately like you a wormhole appeared I was sucked in and woke up around about here at the Demon Slayer Corps. I turned good and joined the Demon Slayer Corps. Protecting humanity from demons. I didn't know that you were here until I came across you. The Master says okay you three can go now. And Black and Emily we have two separate rooms set up for you at Shinobu. They both say thanks. But Goku Black and Emily have to wait for the sub to set first.

A bit earlier. The woman with Nezuko in the box on her back says hello! Is anyone home? Hello is anyone home? Went they walked through an open door. Hello… The guy says Jeez, no one's coming to the door. The woman says let's go check out the yard. The guy says hey, walk on your own. Tanjiro says I'm sorry. It's just that my whole body is aching like crazy. He them says the headquarters was huge, too, but this mansion's something else, huh? Still Tanjiro (come to think of it, was this place called the "Butterfly Mansion"?). They stop. The guy says hey, there's someone. Someone's here. The woman says that would be, um… Oh, right! The Tsuguko… Her name is… Tanjiro goes Tsuguko? The man says it's Master Kanao Tsuyuri. Tanjiro remembers and says it's the girl from the Final Selection. The guy says to himself (hey, somebody's forgotten how they got stomped on by Master Kanao last night.). He them says a Tsuguko is a swordsman trained by a Hashira. Only the ones with mind-blowing skills and talent get chosen. She's a girl, but she's awesome! The woman goes up to her and says please forgive us, Master Tsuyuri. We were ordered to come here by Master Kocho. Permission to enter the mansion? Uh, do you mind? Kanao just stands there not saying anything. She just smiles. The woman continues you don't mind, do you?

Another girl appears them and shouts and you are you? The man, woman and Tanjiro are all shocked. The guy goes uh… the woman says we were ordered by Master Kocho! The girl says are you a Kakushi? You've brought an injured person, right? Please come this way. The woman goes uh, right! The guy says she's fast! Kanao turns around and Tanjiro it looking back at her.

Inside a Zenitsu shouts five times? I gotta take this five times? A day? And I have to keep taking this medicine for three months? If I take this, I can't eat anything, you know! I mean it's really bitter! It's such an ordeal! Injured people in the beds at the opposite side of the room just want Zenitsu to be quiet. Zenitsu continues so you, mean my arms and legs will heal just by taking medicine? For real? Listen, are they really gonna heal? Tell me how they're gonna get healed! That the said time the young girl says please stop shouting, will you? Zenitsu continues somebody explain this to me better! The other girl at the door says so, that guy still making a commotion. Zenitsu still going what's gonna happen if I forget to take it even once? Hey! Listen! My arms and legs! What's gonna to happen to my arms and legs? Hey! The guy carrying Tanjiro comes to the door where the young girl is. Tanjiro looks and is surprised to see Zenitsu. Zenitsu still continues what's gonna happen if I forget to take it? Hey! Hey! Hey! Tanjiro says Zenitsu! Tanjiro somehow doesn't notice Inosuke in the other bed next to Zenitsu.

The girl shouts please try to be quite! Didn't we already explain it to you numerous times? Zenitsu is shaking a lot in shock. Outside Goku is arriving at the Butterfly Mansion. He goes god Zenitsu is so loud and my hearing is just almost has good has his. Well all of my senses are super human but Tanjiro has a stronger sense of smell. Goku just follows Tanjiro's, Zenitsu's and Inosuke's energy.

Back inside the girl continues if you don't stop this nonsense now, we'll tie you up! Really now! She checks the other people. Somehow even with Zenitsu going on some have managed to fall asleep. Tanjiro says Zenitsu! Zenitsu screams. Tanjiro continues are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? How did you lose us? Goku arrives and sees all three of them. He let's Tanjiro and Zenitsu have their chat before joining in. Zenitsu goes T-Tanjiro… Tanjiro! Listen to me, will you? I got stung by this stinky spider, and the poison hurt like crazy, okay? Someone who kind of looks like Goku part slowed it down a bit but still! And that girl's been yelling at me all this time! I hate my life! The man with Tanjiro on his back says hey, get away from me. I've got nothing to do with this. Tanjiro says Zenitsu, did you get smaller or something? Zenitsu says I almost got turned into a spider. Has a long bugger is on the guy's uniform. Zenitsu still explaining my arms and legs are really short right now. Tanjiro goes is that right? Goku says it's true I was there but I had to fight an old enemy. Zenitsu goes hey Goku! Tanjiro asks where's Inosuke? Have you seen Murata?

Zenitsu says I don't know about anyone named Murata, but Inosuke's right next to me. Tanjiro goes hey, you're right! He's been here all this time! And I didn't notice! Goku says you just noticed him now? I thought you could pick up his scent? Tanjiro says well my body is still part messed up. Tanjiro falls off the guy carrying him. He gets part up at Zenitsu's bed and says Inosuke, I'm so glad you're all right! I'm so glad you're alright! I'm sorry! I couldn't rescue you! Inosuke goes it's okay. Don't worry about it. The guy who was carrying Tanjiro is going paper! Paper! Do something about this! Tanjiro goes your voice… Is that you, Inosuke? The guy is going wipe it! Hey! Do you hear me? Hey! Goku goes here's some paper. The guy goes thanks and wipes Zenitsu bugger away. Zenitsu says I heard he lost his voice or something. I don't have all the details, but I heard he, like, got hit in the neck, and when he yelled at the top of his lungs at the end, that finished it off. And it did a number on his throat. He's depressed now, so it's made him gentle, and it really cracks me up! Zenitsu starts laughing. Tanjiro goes why are you cackling in that creepy way all of a sudden? What's going on? Zenitsu stops and looks at a smiling Tanjiro. Inosuke goes I'm sorry for being so weak. Everyone looks at Inosuke. Tanjiro goes hang in there, Inosuke! It's not like you to get depressed! Zenitsu goes come on, you did good! You're awesome! Goku says guys I know when someone's pride is shattered since I have a friend that has to much pride. But still Inosuke it doesn't mean that you give up just keep on going.

Tanjiro says I'm just so happy that you're alive? Goku says I knew the whole time that he's still alive I just never got the chance to say anything about it earlier. Zenitsu goes ah did I take my morning meds? Did you see me take them? Somebody? Did you see? Later Zenitsu is asleep snoring. Tanjiro laying in bed says Zenitsu… Inosuke… Thank goodness. You're alive. Goku goes guys I can't rest with Zenitsu's snoring.

A bit later on Tanjiro takes Nezuko in her box to a room and closes the curtains. Tanjiro says it's alright now. They said you could use this room, Nezuko. Goku stays behind the door. Tanjiro sits on the bed and goes ouch, ouch, ouch! Nezuko comes out of her box. Tanjiro says I really got roughed up on Mt. Natagumo. It hurts a lot. To be honest, it hurts like crazy. Nezuko… Thanks for protecting me on the mountain. Who would've guessed that not only you, but Mr. Urokodaki, Mr. Tomioka and Goku, as well… They're all risking their lives for us. They're all taking care of us. I need to… become stronger. Even today… The Master more or less saved our lives yours, mine and Goku's. That man's voice… it was so soothing in a mysterious way. Just listening to him speak made my head feel light. I wonder what kind of person he is.

Tanjiro looks and sees Nezuko asleep on the floor. Tanjiro goes oh, right. You're sleep-deprived, aren't you? I'm hurting, and this is tough, but I gotta keep on fighting. Because… I'll be a grown man one day. And then, I'll become an old guy and die. And then, the demon Nezuko will end up all alone. That would be too lonely, wouldn't it, Nezuko? I promise you I'll turn you back into a human, okay? Goku comes in. Tanjiro goes ah Goku how long have you been there? Goku says I heard everything you said I now get off the bed we can't just leave her asleep on the floor and I want to ask you something. Tanjiro gets up and Goku helps set up the bed and picks Nezuko up and gently places on the bed and puts the cover over her.

They both go into the corridor. Tanjiro asks what do you want to talk about Goku? Goku says I want to teach your sister how to do the Kaio-ken and the Kamehama. Tanjiro says that blast that comes from both of your hands okay I will allow that. But no your not teaching her the Kaio-ken. Goku says well I plan to go I am going to. Shouts no! Tanjiro is going to head-butt Goku and Goku noticed and they both head-butted each other. Goku goes ouch Tanjiro you have a really hard head! Tanjiro says your one to talk. They both end up falling unconscious from head-butting each other. Emily has arrived at her room but before she goes in she sees Tanjiro and Goku both unconscious on the floor and wondered what happened.

In another place all of the Hashiras including Goku Black and the Master are in a room. The Master says just as you've all reported, the demon's carnage has increased more than ever. Meaning that the threat to human life is greater than it's ever been. We'll have to bolster the ranks of the Demon Slayers. What do you all think? Shinazugawa says the incident on Mt. Natagumo made it crystal clear. The caliber of Demon Slayers has nose-dived to unbelievable levels. Most of them are useless. The trainers must be blind. Iguro says you'd think they could at least tell if someone's competent or not. Tengen says well, that kid and his friend today both seemed competent. He did land that flamboyant blow on you Shinazugawa. He's got potential. And I am sure that his friend has potential like Kakarot Black here. Shinobu says the more the human population increases, the harder it becomes to control and unify them. Not to mention that the times have changed considerably in this era. Gyomei says other than those who've had their loved ones brutally massacred, and joined the Crops, or those of distinguished pedigree who have hunted demons for generations, to ask anyone to harness as much or even greater resolve and drive to produce results would be cruel.

Rengoku says still, considering those boys ran into a Twelve Kizukis so soon after joining the Crops… They may have the power to draw them! Even we rarely get the chance to confront one! It makes me envious! The Master says agreed. Black says well after I became a demon even know I never wanted to. I can sense Ki or in other words life energy almost around the world. But I do sense lots of lives being lost mostly in one country Germany. Everyone goes what! Black says well you lot have been too business slaying demons that you all haven't noticed a big war going on and it's been going for like three years so far. So the human population is part down for the moment. Everyone recovers from hearing the news.

The Master says anyway but the fact is that Lower Five made such a drastic move probably means that Muzan is nowhere near Mt. Natagumo. After all, as the case in of Asakusa, whenever Muzan wishes to hide something, he creates a clever diversion to throw us off. It's really quite frustrating. But those demons are still freely devouring humans, gaining strength and surviving. For the sake of those who have died, there is only one thing for us to do. I believe that among you Hashiras who are present today, I've assembled the finest unit since the First Breathing swordsmen of the feudal era. Tengen Uzui. Kyojuro Rengoku. Shinobu Kocho. Mitsuri Kanroji. Muichiro Tokito. Gyomei Himejima. Sanemi Shinazugawa. Obanai Iguro. Giyu Tomioka. Kakarot Black. My children, I look forward to your success.

The Master is sat by himself and thinks out loud saying Muzan Kibutsuji, I swear I'll defeat you if it's the last thing that I do. We will bring you down without fail.

In the morning. Rengoku is outside. Shinobu asks are you heading into battle? He says is that you, Kocho? We just got some new information about a demon, and the Slayers who confronted him got taken out. Black appears with his whole body covered with protection from the sun along with wearing a mask. And says are we ready to go? Rengoku says yes and Shinobu we're losing rank and filers, too, now. We can't stand by and do nothing! Shinobu says could it be the Twelve Kizukis? Mostly likely, yes. It might be a member of the Upper Ranks. She says it sounds like a difficult mission, but as long as you're going, Rengoku and Black, there's nothing to worry about. Rengoku asks Kocho, what's your plan taking in that man and head-butting kid? You said you were going to add more Tsuguko, but I'm sure that's not the reason. She says don't worry, it's not as if I'll gobble them up, alright? He says well, of course you wouldn't! Black says well we better get going. Rengoku leaves laughing. She says be careful.

Zenitsu shouts nooooo! I can't possibly take it any more! The girl says we go through this every single day! You're the most severely injured, Zenitsu! Take your medicine this second! Seriously! Tanjiro, your medicine is right over there. The other girl goes here you go. Tanjiro says thanks. And drinks it with ease. Zenitsu goes hey! Tanjiro's medicine goes down easy, doesn't it? Right? It's different than mine, isn't it? I call favoritism! I call favoritism! Tanjiro goes Zenitsu, this is a hospital ward! Pipe down! The girl goes here's your medicine Goku. Goku also drinks his down with ease. A familiar voice says you seem to be doing well! Tanjiro goes Murata and others from the mountain. Murata goes hey! The others go up to Goku and thank him for saving them. Tanjiro asks are you alright? Murata says well, I came this close to getting melted away, but I made it somehow.

But I hear you guys got really banged up. The others thank Tanjiro and Inosuke after Goku and leave. Murata stays a bit. Tanjiro says it looks like it's going to take some time. Murata says and the Wild Boar Kid, in your case, was it the throat? What's the matter with him? He went through a lot. If you could please let him be… Murata goes but for this guy of all people to be so listless. Goku says the Wild Boar had is pride damaged. Zenitsu asks who is that person? Tanjiro says he's Murata. He fought with us on Mt. Natagumo. Murata goes I'm Murata! Nice to meet you! Hey, your arm… Zenitsu says I almost got turned into a spider, and my arms and legs are still short… The girl comes and says that's why you need this medicine! Freaking Zenitsu out. He says but it tastes so gross! There's only so much gross a person can take! She says don't you come crying to me if your arms don't go back to normal! He says so cold! That's such a cold thing to say! She goes you don't know how good you have it! I mean, if you take this medicine and get lots of sunlight, there'll be no lasting effects!

Zenitsu runs over Inosuke's bed and goes behind Tanjiro while saying I can't do it! Gross is gross! No two ways about it! Murata in a angered way goes looks like fun. Lucky you. Tanjiro goes Murata? Murata says I was summoned with the others that was here earlier to the Hashira Meeting to give our reports on the Mt. Natagumo incident. And it was like hell! Those Hashira are way too terrifying! All pissed about how the quality of the newer Slayers has gone downhill… Because there were some of us who didn't follow orders on Mt. Natagumo. And they were like, "Who trained them?" What good would it do to ask someone of my rank anyway? Hashira terrify me! Goku's thinking (how scary can the Hashiras be anyway their not a threat to me.). Tanjiro and Zenitsu are shocked to see Shinobu come into the room. She says hello! Murata is shocked and goes Hashira! Lady Kocho! She says hello! Murata goes oh hello! Goodbye! He rushes out of the room and shuts the door. Shinobu goes oh my! Goodbye!

Shinobu turns and asks how is your recovery coming along? Tanjiro says I think we're a lot better now. Goku says well I wasn't has injured has Tanjiro. She says then, let's have you start your Rehabilitation Training, shall we? Tanjiro goes Rehabilitation Training? She says yes! Goku says I like training. Inosuke goes forgive me for being weak.

Two weeks Later:

Zenitsu goes (Tanjiro, Goku and Inosuke were taken away by the Hashira, Lady Kocho, and started something called "Rehabilitation Training." Lady Shinobu's voice is totally unique. I don't think I've ever heard anything like it. It lacks regularity, and it scares me a little. But when she was treating the people who got turned into spiders, she sure seemed like a goddess. No wonder everyone ran to Lady Shinobu in tears. Not only that, but she's unbelievably cute! I bet she could make a living on her looks alone.). Then he says out loud so, this cute lady has taken Tanjiro, Goku and Inosuke to Rehabilitation Training to rebuild their stamina. And any minute now… Tanjiro and Inosuke came back in a terrible kind of state has Goku is just fine.

Zenitsu goes welcome back, Tanjiro, Goku, Inosuke! How did it go today? Goku says it was fine for me but not those two. Tanjiro and Inosuke get into bed. Zenitsu goes what happened? What's the matter? Hey… Tanjiro goes sorry. Inosuke goes don't mind us. Zenitsu goes you gotta tell me about it! Because I'll be joining you a little later starting tomorrow! Nooooo!

The Next day:

Tanjiro and Inosuke both are walking annoyed and stressed with blue coming out of their heads. Zenitsu going scary! Scary! Scary! I don't wanna go! Goku is walking happily. They arrive to the training area. Aoi says alright, since you'll be joining us from today, Zenitsu, I'll explain the process again now. Goku says now listen to Aoi, Zenitsu! She says you you'll start over there. Those girls will make your bodies limber again after having been bed-ridden for so long. The girls are making Inosuke's body limber again and it's hurting him and he collapses. She says next, reflex training. These cups contain medicated water. The objective is, to throw that medicated water onto each other, but if your opponent blocks your cup before you can pick it up, you can't move that cup. Now! Tanjiro didn't have a chance to move has Kanao instantly picked up a cup and threw the water at him. Again! Now! Tanjiro grabs a cup but Kanao blocks it and splashes Tanjiro again. That's it! Inosuke, Zenitsu and Goku are watching.

Aoi goes last up, full-body training. In simpler terms, you'll be playing tag. You'll be up against myself, Aoi and Kanao over there. Zenitsu goes excuse me. May I ask you something? She goes is there something that's not clear to you? Zenitsu goes no, it's just… come on, you three. Inosuke says not going. Zenitsu angrily goes just shut up and come with me like I said! Come on! He starts dragging Tanjiro and Inosuke away with Goku going after them. Inosuke says come on, dammit! Zenitsu goes you lowlifes! You dirtbags! Inosuke goes what the hell are you doing? Tanjiro is just screaming.

Zenitsu goes sit up straight! I said sit up straight! You miserable bastards! Inosuke goes what did you say? Zenitsu punches Inosuke in the face sending him into the building. Tanjiro goes Inosuke! Zenitsu breaths heavily. Tanjiro goes what were you thinking, Zenitsu? Tell Inosuke you're sorry! Zenitsu goes you guys say you're sorry! Apologise to me! How dare you act like you'd come back from Hell when you were in Heaven! Goku thinks (he kind of reminds me of Grandpa Roshi around women.). Zenitsu continues all you did was frolic with girls all day, so why did you look so haggard? While crazily jumping in the air moving shaking his arms and legs all over the place. He says get down on your hands and knees and apologise! Commit seppuku! Tanjiro goes how can you say such a thing? Zenitsu goes shut up, you goody-goody, talking forehead! Just shut up listen, got that?

Zenitsu grabs Tanjiro's hair and goes you're allowed to touch girls! You get to have your bodies massaged! When you play that cup game, you get to touch their hands! When you play tag, you get to touch their whole freakin' bodies! Each girl has two boobs, one behind and two thighs! They smell so nice when they pass by, and it's mad fun just to look at them! Heaven! Sheer heaven! Inosuke goes cut the crap! You're not making any sense! When you lose to someone smaller than you, it destroys your soul! Zenitsu goes oh, poor you! Inosuke, you've never been chummy with a girl before, right? Right, you were raised in the mountains! No wonder you're a late bloomer! I feel so sorry for you! Inosuke goes snap! Oh please, I've stomped on female kids before! Zenitsu says that's the worst thing you could do! Goku says it's wrong to stomp on anyone really! Zenitsu goes to Inosuke not good, no good! That's not gonna get you any girls! Inosuke says I can get as many girls as I want! Inside everyone can hear them through the wall and Aoi is getting angry. Zenitsu turns to Goku and goes oh I can't leave you out of this! Goku says wow remember that I am already married and have kids. Zenitsu says oh hey I forgot.

Once back inside the building Zenitsu goes please train me well! He laughs all the way through the body limbering. He says it's all good! All good! Inosuke goes that guy has what it takes. I'm always fighting back tears from the pain, but he's laughing. Aoi says I shall take you on. Begin! Zenitsu goes to fast but goes I would never splash tea on a girl. Aoi is doing a confused annoyed face. The younger girl says now then, full-body training! Begin! Zenitsu zooms around her and grabs her saying I win! And is slapped and given a black eye with a mark on his cheek. Zenitsu goes I won the battle but lost the war! Inosuke goes I'm gonna kick some butt, too!

Inosuke goes alright! Has he splashes Aoi. Alright! Has he holds her almost by her feet. She goes ouch! Tanjiro goes (I'm the only one on a losing streak and soaked. So embarrassing! Goku is doing everything with ease. But… I just can't beat Kanao. None of us expect Goku can get to her cup before her or grab it away from her. For the next five days, I continued to lose to Kanao. So did Inosuke… and Zenitsu. We couldn't so much lay a finger on a strand of her hair. Expect for Goku. And then one day, the other two stopped coming to the training room.). Tanjiro goes Z-Zenitsu? Inosuke? He goes to Kanao please train me! Kanao smiles. Tanjiro goes thank you for a good workout. Goku says okay Tanjiro I am going to now teach Nezuko the Kaio-ken and the Kamehama. Tanjiro goes find Goku you win you can train her I am not in the mood to argue.

Tanjiro thinks (why can't I beat her? What gives her the edge over me? First of all, her reflexes are way faster. Even if I were 100 percent, I'd probably lose to her. Wait I have the Kaio-ken I should try using it. But her scent is totally different. It's similar to the scent of the Hashira.).A young girl says Master Tanjiro? Tanjiro still in his mind (also… her eyes? Her eyes are different!). The young girl says Master Tanjiro? Hum. Tanjiro still in this own world (it seems.). The young girls finally het through to Tanjiro. She says Master Tanjiro, are you all right? We've been calling to you over and over.

Tanjiro goes sorry I didn't hear you. What's up? They go here's a towel for you. He goes thanks! That's a big help! You're all so kind! One says hum, Master Tanjiro, do you maintain the Total Concentration Breathing state around the clock? Morning, noon and night. And all through the night while you're asleep. Do you use the Total Concentration Breathing technique nonstop? Tanjiro goes no, I don't. I've never done that. Is that even possible? She says yes! We're told that being able to do that makes all the difference in the world! Tanjiro goes even just using that technique for a short time really takes it toll on me, but I should do it around the clock, huh? One of the other girls says some people have already mastered it. The other one says all of the Hashira and Miss Kanao! All three at the same time say please work hard at it! Tanjiro goes I see! Thanks! I'll give it a try!

Goku is going to Nezuko's room and comes across Emily. Emily asks Goku what are you doing? Goku says I am going to train Nezuko and teach her the Kaio-ken and the Kamehama. Emily says can I come along and train too? Goku says sure! Goku enters Nezuko's room and makes an orb of energy and puts it in Nezuko waking her up. Nezuko wonders how she got so much energy and starts panicking. Goku says Nezuko relax I just shared some energy with you. Now come with me were going to some training and I am going to teach you and Emily how to do the Kaio-ken and the Kamehama.

Nezuko has followed Goku and Emily outside since it's night time. Goku charges and fires a small Kamehama at a tree destroying the tree. Nezuko gets into the stance and gets it right and fires a small Kamehama on her first go and also destroys a tree. Goku says wow she did it on her first try like I did went I was little. Goku thinks (she learns has quick has me or just maybe quicker.). Emily takes multiple tries and finally gets it right on her like tenth attempted. Goku starts teaching Nezuko how to do the Kaio-ken and she learns how to do it in just that one night in like an hour. This leaves Goku so impressed. Emily will take longer. Goku and Nezuko are sparring. Nezuko over uses Kaio-ken and needs to rest. Goku goes well I guess that's enough for her this night. Goku takes Nezuko back to her room and bed. Goku continues training with Emily until she had to go back to her room when the sun starts coming up. Goku goes back to see how Tanjiro is getting on with his training.

In the morning Tanjiro goes isn't it about time you came to training, Inosuke? Sulking and feeling sorry for yourself won't do you any good. Zenitsu, you should come, too! Zenitsu goes yes! For me, that was a good job! While looking out the open window. He also says just tell them my injury's taken a turn for the worse! Hey, Kakushi lady over there! Would you like to have some tea with me? Goku comes in and says well I just they still aren't ready to go back yet. Let's go Tanjiro.

Tanjiro is trying to work on doing Concentrate Breathing nonstop. Goku goes Tanjiro what are you doing? He says I am trying to do Concentrate Breathing nonstop. Why asked Goku. Tanjiro says to increase stamina, strength, senses and reflexes. Goku says well I should also try to do it too. After all I need more stamina. Tanjiro goes (Total Concentration Breathing… morning, noon and night. Even while I'm asleep. I said I'd try to keep it up around the clock. But I can't do it at all! I can't do it! If I try to do Total Concentration Breathing longer, it makes me feel like I'm gonna die! It's too painful! My lungs hurt! My ears hurt! My ears are ringing like crazy! My eardrums!). That scared the heck out of me! For a second there, I thought my heart had burst through my ears! I'll never make it at this rate! When you're in trouble, go back to basics! You spineless fool!

Goku says your lungs are to weak to do it 24/7 has I am still maintaining it. Tanjiro goes how? Goku says well I can breath where there is barely any air where you humans can't survive. Tanjiro goes and where's that? Goku says has long as there's an atmosphere with just a little air I can breath. But this Concentration Breathing nonstop just gives me a little boost not that much over all but I do feel like I have now a little bit more stamina. A bit Later Tanjiro goes (breathing is all about the lungs. If I can't get the hang of it, that means my lungs are too weak. Work at it! Even know Goku told me that my lungs are to weak. All I can do is work hard! That's the story of my life! Hard work is the sum of daily efforts! It can be one step at a time! Move forward!). Shouts right! The three young girls are watching him from behind a corner. One says Master Tanjiro is working hard every day! Another one says yes! Let's bring him some rice balls, okay? The third one says good idea! And also…

Tanjiro says blow into these gourds? The girl wearing a pink belt says that's right. Whenever she trained Lady Kanao, Lady Shinobu often had her blow into gourds. Tanjiro goes oh, really? That's a neat training technique, huh? So, you make some kind of sound? The girl says oh no. She blew into it to make the gourd explode. Tanjiro goes oh, really? He realises and goes explode? With a shocked face. What? You mean this? Something this hard? The girl says yes! Not to mention, this is a special kind of gourd, so it's harder than normal ones. Tanjiro goes (a girl that petite was able to do that to something that hard?). The girl says the gourds get bigger and bigger as you progress. The one that Lady Kanao can explode right now… is this gourd. Tanjiro goes gigantic! I'll give it my all. Goku appears and goes hmm could I try and make that big gourd explode? The girls go sure! Goku blows into the gigantic gourd and it explodes quickly shocking everyone with a new record. Goku goes back to doing a bit of training by himself.

The Next Day:

Aoi says they're not coming today, either? Tanjiro says I'm sorry. I'll bring them tomorrow. I'm sorry. Aoi says no. You don't have to concern yourself with those two anymore! Tanjiro says I'll work hard. Goku says I am here to watch Tanjiro and help him only when necessary. Aoi says well you Goku don't need the training. Goku says well I am here to help Tanjiro. Tanjiro is swinging a wooden sword. He thinks (while throwing myself into the drills that Mr. Urokodaki pounded into me, I'm also maintaining my Total Concentration Breathing state.). Shinobu in the distance watching Tanjiro. Tanjiro still going (imagine I'm running down a mountain, I race all around the mansion's garden. All of the obstacles are stand-ins for the trees on that mountain!). Tanjiro is jumping over some object's and jumps and runs on the wall. He goes hard work! Hard work! While holding rope with heavy rocks on the end. Hard work!

Goku sees this and thinks (Tanjiro seriously reminds me of me but he's human and is limited). Tanjiro trains for fifteen days straight and Goku part helped him a bit. Goku also managed to get Super Saiyan Two back and perfected it like stage four Super Saiyan. Tanjiro (I've regained most of my stamina. And now, I can run farther than I did before, and my lungs are getting stronger! I'm making good progress! During the day, I run all over the place and put my lungs into overdrive with swift moves. So now, I'll breathe slow. I'll take slow, deep breaths and send air all the way to my fingertips. Meditation boosts concentration. Mr. Urokodaki said so himself. Mr. Urokodaki.). The guy who made Tanjiro's sword goes how dare you break my sword! While holding a knife. Goku is also meditation next to Tanjiro. Tanjiro (please forgive me. They're reforging my sword for me now, but I'm really, really sorry. Concentrate! You need to concentrate! Concentrate on your breathing!).

Shinobu goes yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Tanjiro and Goku both go yes? Shinobu goes I can see you're working very hard. She is almost right in Tanjiro's personal space. She continues even though your friends went off somewhere… Don't you feel lonely just being with Goku? Tanjiro says no! Because once I've mastered it myself, I can teach them, too! Goku says I'll train them too. Shinobu says you both have beautiful souls, don't you? Tanjiro says um… why did you bring us all here? She says Nezuko's, Emily and Kakarot Black existence has all been officially acknowledged, and three of you were injured so seriously but Goku was lucky he wasn't. And also, I'd like to entrust my dream to both of you. Tanjiro goes dream? Goku says I am all ears. She says yes. My dream that we can become friends with the demons. I'm quite sure you both can accomplish that! Goku says well I have already done that in my own Universe.

Tanjiro smells and he and Shinobu turn and look at each other and Goku moves in closer. Tanjiro asks are you angry? Goku says I see anger in your aura Shinobu. Tanjiro goes for some reason, I'm always picking up an angry scent from you even though you're always smiling. Goku says I agree her aura just mostly shows anger. Shinobu is shocked my both of them. She says yes. You're both right. It might be true that I'm in a constant state of anger. Ever since my beloved big sister was slaughtered by a demon. Every time I see the tears of those who've lost their loved ones to a demon, every time I hear those cries of despair, the anger keeps building up inside me and continues to swell. Deep down in the innermost depths of my body, there's a revulsion that I can't fight.

I'm sure the other Hashira feel something similar, as well. Well this time, they saw Nezuko, Black and Emily who's never devoured a human, with their own eyes, and they've memorised her presence. Out of respect for the Master's wishes, I don't think anyone will raise a hand to her. My big sister was a kind-hearted person like you both. She had sympathy for demons. Even when she was on the brink of death, she still felt pity for them. I couldn't bring myself to feel that way. How can you feel sorry for something that's killed humans? I've never heard of anything so absurd. But if that was how my sister truly felt, then I must carry it on. If there's a way not to kill these pitiful demons, I have to keep trying to come up with it. Without ever extinguishing the smile that my sister said she loved… she has a flashback of holding her dying sister. She goes sister! Sister! Sister! End of flashback. But now, I'm a bit exhausted. Demons do nothing but lie. Losing all reason out of ssel-preservation, they murder humans with their instincts laid totally bare. Tanjiro, Goku, please do all that you can. Please find a way to protect Nezuko until the end. Knowing that you're working so hard in my place reassures me to no end. I can rest easy now.

Goku says I feel so sorry for you but most of friends and rival have killed lots of life's and they have turned good and defend the Earth from threats. Oh no I just remembered about the Tournament of Power if I don't get home in time I wouldn't have a home to go to because my Universe would be erased. Tanjiro and Shinobu are now worried about Goku. Shinobu says to Tanjiro your Total Concentration Breathing has come to a halt. She disappeared by moving so fast. Tanjiro goes I'll work hard at it! (Total Concentration Breathing! Mother, Hanako,… Takeo, Shigeru… Rokuta…). I'm going to turn Nezuko back into a human for sure! Goku says yeah.

Tanjiro goes Naho! Kiyo! Sumi! All three of them look at him. He says I'd like you to help me train. If I stop doing Total Concentration Breathing while I'm asleep, can you clobber me with these carpet beaters? Please help me! All three go very! Thank you! Everyone is sleeping. One girl goes it's all good, right? Another Master Tanjiro's doing a good job! Third one yes. Tanjiro starts snoring loud and all three start hitting him with the carpet beaters. Tanjiro is a wake in pain. Goku comes in from training and goes really now. Tanjiro says they only do it when I stop doing Total Concentration Breathing in my sleep. Goku says I understand but I find it easy after all I am a martial artist.

Tanjiro goes spineless fool… Please let me try again! All go okay! Tanjiro goes if you please! All three at the same time go give it all you've got! Inosuke is just asleep and Zenitsu is awake watching under the sheets. Tanjiro goes this time, for sure! He straight away snores loud and gets hit again by the three. He goes one more time please!

Later Aoi says just you two again today, Tanjiro and Goku? Tanjiro goes I'm sorry! I did ask them to come, but… She says well, it doesn't matter to me. Tanjiro says I'll give them another nudge later! Goku says I should try to get them to come.

Somewhere hidden in the Dragon Ball Universe:

Fu goes well evil Goku are you ready to go? Evil Goku says no I am not going while Broly still there I go if Broly is defeated because I don't want to fight him myself. Fu say alright them but I don't want the Demon girl turned back into a human she must remain a demon for future experiments. Evil Goku says alright I make sure she doesn't turn back. Fu says after all the experiments will also involve the other universes Goku has been too.

At the Time Nest:

Corona the Supreme Kai of Time goes this is bad if Broly finds Goku. Goku would be in a whole lot of trouble and same possibility for Bardock. Anything to report Goku and Vegeta? Xeno Goku says we have found nothing. Xeno Vegeta no trace of Fu yet.

Kimetsu No Yaiba universe:

Tanjiro continues to train. He's climbing up a rope. Tanjiro thinks (I'm starting to get used to training while doing Total Concentration Breathing! Although I can't sustain it all day unless I really get myself pumped up, the longer that I can keep doing Total Concentration Breathing, the bigger stamina boost I get!). He fell off the rope. He is doing push ups with one of the girls on his back and she is counting how many he's doing. Goku is just watching. Tanjiro goes back to doing the stone lifting with ropes and runs again.

Later on against Kanao with Goku still watching. Kanao and Tanjiro are doing the tag training and the three girls at the same time shout you can do it! Tanjiro is trying to catch Kanao she dodges. Tanjiro goes Kaio-ken. And catches her. Goku says try doing it without Kaio-ken please. Use Kaio-ken after you have finished first then try working on improving it with me helping you. Tanjiro and Kanao resume the training with Tanjiro not using the Kaio-ken making it fair. Kanao keeps dodging Tanjiro. Tanjiro in his mind (hey, I can chase after her without the Kaio-ken! I'm able to chase right after that girl! I can keep up with her!). Tanjiro was close but Kanao still dodged. Which caused Tanjiro to fall over. Tanjiro goes (ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!).

Later near sunset Tanjiro says thank you very much! To Aoi. She goes hmm and crosses her arms. Tanjiro turns around and sees Zenitsu and Inosuke looking standing behind the door. Tanjiro goes Zenitsu! Inosuke! They both leave. Aoi says I refuse to get involved!

At night Goku continues to train Emily who is slowly making progress on learning the Kaio-ken. Goku has managed to get Nezuko to go to Kaio-ken times three. Goku doesn't know how Nezuko is slowly growing in power without doing anything.

Later in the morning. Tanjiro blows into a small strong gourd. The three girls in sync go you can do it! You can do it! You can do it! Tanjiro blows and part destroys the gourd. Tanjiro happily goes it broke! The girl wearing green goes now all you have to break is this huge gourd! Tanjiro goes yeah! I did it! Thanks, all of you! Zenitsu and Inosuke are watching from a bush. Zenitsu thinks (oh, crap.)

Meanwhile Goku has thought against so of the Hashiras and won all the win. He ends up against the Love Hashira. She says beat me and you have to marry me. Goku goes wow I am already married and have two children and one is like close to thirty years old and the other is a young teenager. I am actually close to my fifths but I turned into a sixteen year old when but in this Universe. This disappoints Mitsuri. Goku says also I haven't even used away near one percent of my power. Mitsuri after hearing that just gives up and leaves. Goku thinks (everyone so weak here. People were more powerful in other dimensions. The one who give be the biggest challenge was a blue talking Hedgehog with a copy of Super Saiyan.).

Later on:

Zenitsu and Inosuke are asleep in bed. Zenitsu wakes up and thinks (so, Tanjiro's already gone off to train. And so has Goku. Jeez, it's the crack of dawn. Putting in effort isn't my thing. There's nothing more draining than persevering every day.). Chirp. He goes oh, it's you. Maybe getting left behind by Tanjiro is making me panic, but I can't get the hang of anything even if he shows me for hours! Chirp, chirp. He continues now I realize that we're a total lost cause. Chirp, chirp. He goes wait, did you just say, "Yes, you are"? How can you be so cruel? Would it kill you to say just once, "you're working hard, too"? Chirp, chirp. Did you just say, "Work harder"? I guess there's no way out of it. He has his medicine and goes gross! Inosuke gets up and breathes stream out of his nose and says come on, Monitsu.

They both end up with in front of Shinobu who says what Tanjiro is trying to master is a skill called "Total Concentration, Constant." By continuing to do Total Concentration Breathing every second of the day, your basic stamina level will skyrocket. Zenitsu and Inosuke both look at each other. Shinobu smiles. Goku appears and says my stamina has improved a bit but it hasn't skyrocketed. She goes oh and why is that? Goku goes because I can breathe where humans and demons can't. She them turns back to Zenitsu and Inosuke and says let's just go ahead and try it!

Zenitsu and Inosuke both fall to the floor trying to get air. Goku says you both need to strengthen your lungs. Shinobu says Goku aren't wrong. Zenitsu goes impossible! Seriously impossible!

A bit later on Zenitsu and Inosuke both end up in front of Tanjiro. Tanjiro says I still can't sustain Total Concentration Breathing all day unless I really throw myself into it, but I bet you two can do it! You go like this to make your lungs expand! When that rattles your blood, your bones and will go, "Boom! Boom!" You gotta stop it! Inosuke and Zenitsu both have weird confused faces. Tanjiro says all that's left to do is train like crazy! Goku appears and says luckily for me I am already heavily trained and I am a martial artist so Concentrated Breath Constant is really easy for me. Zenitsu and Inosuke both shake their heads saying nooo! Tanjiro has a shocked face and Shinobu appears and says now, now… we're talking about a basic skill, or should I say a beginner's skill, so why wouldn't you be able to do it? But it's also a true that one must put great effort into mastering it, right?

She goes up to Inosuke and puts her hand on his shoulder and says well, why wouldn't you be able to do it, though? I was sure it would be child's play for you, Inosuke. Even though there's no reason you can't do it? It can't be helped, then, if you can't do it. Can't be helped! Can't be helped! While patting his shoulder. Inosuke's reaction is I can do it, all right! Why wouldn't I? Don't mess with me, or I swear I'll rip off your breasts! She goes to Zenitsu holds his hand and says please give it your all, Zenitsu! Zenitsu goes yes, ma'am! With a red face.

Zenitsu and Inosuke are training like Tanjiro did with the rocks on rope and running around. Kanao is watching them and so is Goku. Shinobu says goes up to Kanao and says Kanao, you're in the same class, so why don't you join them? She turns to Shinobu and nods her head and walks other to a well. She turns around and sees Tanjiro going more! More! Boom! Boom! Boom! Inosuke goes you damn wimp! Tanjiro goes you got this, Zenitsu!

Kanao gets out a coin and flips it.

Kanao's flashback story:

Kanao is beaten up by her Father and is thrown away. She goes it hurts. I'm hungry. I'm sad. I feel hopeless. I'm in agony. I'm lonely. That was my life. But then one day, I heard a sound like a snap. And I never knew pain again. I never knew pain again. While living in poverty, even when my parents sold me, it didn't make me feel sad.

She is tied up and buy the man who brought her. A young woman goes excuse me, do you have a minute? Could you tell us why that child is all tied up? Is she a criminal, perhaps? The guy says isn't it obvious? She's flea-ridden, and her face is dirty. Not to mention, she might try to escape. The woman goes hello, there. Nice to meet you. My name is Kanae Kocho. What's your name? After a bit of silence the guy says she's got no name, alright? Her parents never gave her one. Happy now? Get away from her! Shinobu slaps the guys hand and says please don't touch my sister. The guy goes what's your problem, you two? If you wanna talk to this kid, pay up! Shinobu goes alright, then we'll purchase her. Would this be enough? She throws money all over the place shocking the guy. She grabs hold of the rope and start running away with the young Kanao. The guy goes hey! Come back here, dammit! Shinobu says I'd pick it up right now if I were you! After all, there's a crowd here and the wind is strong! Kanae goes are you sure about this? It's fine! Please excuse us! The guy goes hands off! It's my property! While getting the money. Kanae goes oh my. Oh my.

Shinobu is washing Kanao. Shinobu goes sister! Sister! Sister, this child is hopeless! She can't do anything without being told! That goes for meals, as well! She won't touch her food unless I tell her to eat! Even as her stomach growls and growls! Kanae goes oh my. Oh my. Shinobu goes what are we going to do with her? Kanae goes now, now, don't be like that, okay? I just love that smile of yours, Shinobu. Shinobu says but we can't do anything with a kid who can't even think for herself! It's dangerous! Kanae says well, you do have a point, but… Shinobu says she can't do anything on her own! She can't decide for herself! Kanae goes alright, when you're on your own, you can decide by flipping this coin. Right, Kanao? Sister! You don't have to take this so seriously, you know… since Kanao is so adorable! Shinobu goes that's not a good reason! Kanae goes as long as it's given a chance, a person's soul will open up, so don't worry. When you fall in love with some boy someday, you'll change, too, Kanao. End of flashback.

Kanao is looking at the coin. And then looks back at them training. Tanjiro is saying you're doing great! Keep it up! Right now! Harder! Bam! That's it! You can do it, Zenitsu! You've got this! Looking good! Inosuke is running back and forth on the wall. Kanao walks away.

A bit later on a crow arrives. Tanjiro is running and goes Inosuke! Inosuke! They'll be bringing our reforged Nichirin Swords soon! Inosuke goes for real? Tanjiro goes yeah! I just heard it from the crow! He sniffs and goes that's Mr. Haganezuka's scent!

Inosuke goes yahoo! Tanjiro goes let's go! Let's go! Inosuke goes Yahoo! Tanjiro goes Mr. Haganezuka! Hey! Hey! Mr. Haganezuka! Long time no see! Mr. Haganezuka grabs a knife off the other guy he's with and starts running towards Tanjiro. Tanjiro asks how have you been? Tanjiro realises the knife and steps to the side avoiding Mr. Haganezuka. Tanjiro white in fear goes M-Mr. Haganezuka? He says how dare you snap my sword in two? You've got a lot of nerve! Tanjiro goes sorry! B-But to be honest, I came this close to being killed! My opponent was insanely strong! Haganezuka goes not true! That has nothing to do with it! While poking Tanjiro's face. You're the one to blame! It's all your fault! You're pitifully weak! That's why it broke! Otherwise, my sword would never snap like that! Tanjiro goes but…. Haganezuka goes I'm going to kill you!

Haganezuka is chasing Tanjiro and is wildly swinging the knife. Shinobu goes is that a new training regimen? Aoi says probably not. Goku goes oh it's him. Goku stops Haganezuka in his tracks and takes the knife off him. Haganezuka is happy to see Goku since he didn't break or damage his own sword.

The other guy that came with Haganezuka says well, Mr. Haganezuka is a very passionate man. Tanjiro goes yes. The guy continues he loves his swords more than anyone. There's no one like him even in the sword-forgers' homeland. Tanjiro goes you're probably right. Goku says is that right? Because I think he may not be the only one. Haganezuka is laying down annoyed. The guy says my name is Kanamori. I was the one who forged Master Inosuke's swords. I would be thrilled if they prove useful in battle. Inosuke's swords turn indigo-gray. Kanamori says beautiful, aren't they? The dull sheen of that indigo-gray hue is so cool. It's a fine colour for a sword. Goku stops Haganezuka from poking Tanjiro. Tanjiro says I'm happy for you, Inosuke, since your sword was chipped all over. Kanamori goes how do you like the grips? The thing is, this is the first time I've forged swords for a dual-wielder. Inosuke goes outside and looks at some stones. Kanamori goes Master Inosuke? Inosuke starts hitting the sword with the stone.

Tanjiro, Haganezuka, Kanamori and Goku are all shocked by this. Inosuke has put gaps into his sword like his old ones and says better. Kanamori goes I'll kill you, you miserable brat! Goku thinks (well this guy is acting just like Haganezuka. I knew it.). Kanamori goes you bastard! Are you flaunting it? Tanjiro goes we're sorry! We're sorry! Inosuke does the same thing to his second sword. Kanamori goes bastard! That's it! You're dead man! Goku helps Tanjiro hold him back. Unbelievable! He's unbelievable! In a angry tone. Tanjiro goes we're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry! Kanamori goes taking a stone to those swords? Unbelievable!

Nezuko and Emily have both mostly been sleeping a lot.

At night Tanjiro is asleep doing Total Concentration Breathing. The three girls check on him. The one wearing green says looks like he'll be fine. The one wearing blue says after all. Master Tanjiro was really giving it his all! The one wearing pink says let's make him some rice balls again! Yeah!

Goku part did some training at night and then went to bed. He needs the sleep especially after going back into Super Saiyan three but kept his power so low so any enemies couldn't pick it up.

In the morning. Tanjiro is trying to catch Kanao in tag. She keeps avoiding Tanjiro. Tanjiro (my body's changed! I can't wait to swing my sword! With these hands! My Nichirin Sword!). He managed to finally catch Kanao. Tanjiro (I did it!). Goku says well done. Goku sees Tanjiro and Kanao moving so fast with the cups. Goku wonders how his dad is doing.

Bardock has part been training by himself since Goku Black is on a mission with Rengoku. Bardock has improved Super Saiyan God and has gotten a weak version of Super Saiyan Blue which currently is ten times his Super Saiyan God state. If he had Goku or Goku Black has a training partner he would have Super Saiyan Blue a bit more powerful and Goku or Black would also be stronger. Bardock just didn't get Super Saiyan Blue. He did accidentally look up at the full moon and turned into a yellow great ape. He managed to control himself and became his normal side. He had got Super Saiyan four along with blue.

Dragon Ball Universe:

Xeno Goku and Vegeta think that they have found Fu's hide out. They break in and see Evil Goku. Evil Goku uses instant transmission and teleports to Fu and tells him that Goku and Vegeta have found his lab. Fu says it's alright that place was temporary it's not the real lab. Evil Goku goes oh I see you got them in a trap. Fu says exactly. An electrical field/shield comes around Xeno Goku and Vegeta trapping them. Vegeta says dammit we have fallen into a trap. Goku goes I can't use instant transmission because our ki is being disturbed.

Corona goes this is really bad. I should have known by now that Fu would have left a trap. Trunks go and help them. Trunks arrives where Xeno Goku and Vegeta are. He looks around and finds a power box connected to the place. He destroys it free Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta goes dammit how could we have been so carless that we fell into a trap. Vegeta goes anyway thanks son. But had a bit of trouble saying it. Xeno Goku goes anyway how is my father Bardock getting on? Trunks says he's getting on just fine he now has Super Saiyan Blue. Xeno Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue? Trunks says oh right you don't know about that form yet. Anyway we have to make our way back to the time nest for another mission. They return to the Time Nest and receive their next missions.

Back in the Kimetsu No Yaiba universe:

All three girls go good move! You can do it! Tanjiro and Kanao are still going at the cups. Tanjiro (don't let up for a second! You can do it! He managed to grab a cup and Kanao failed to stop him. Tanjiro is about to throw it. He goes (I did it! Go!). Tanjiro's sense of reason goes (this medicated water stinks. It would be cruel to splash her with it.). He places the cup on Kanao's head instead of splashing her. The young girl wearing blue goes he won! One wearing pink goes does that count as winning? The one wearing green says either way it's the same thing! Tanjiro goes yeah! I did it! Zenitsu and Inosuke both look at each other and both say oh, crap.

Later it's like Zenitsu and Inosuke have gone back to training and are doing harder than normal.

Inside Shinobu goes alright! Open up! Tanjiro goes ahh. She goes okay! Looks like your jaw is as good as new. Alright, you can close your mouth now. Okay Goku let me check your back since that's were you where most injured at. She checks Goku's back and it's fine. Goku says it's a good thing I get stronger after healing hehe. Shinobu says that concludes these exams. Since you're both physically sound now, you both may take on your missions without any misgivings. Tanjiro goes so, I'm done with my training? She goes yes. All that's left for you now is actual combat. Tanjiro goes right! Goku says hold on Tanjiro I'll have to train you up so you can use Kaio-ken times three you know. I think your body might be able to handle it for a little bit and also use times two a bit longer too. Tanjiro says okay them.

Tanjiro them goes oh, before I forget, Lady Shinobu and Goku… There's something I wanted to ask you both. She goes what would that be? Goku says what is it? Tanjiro goes have you both ever heard of the Hinokami Kagura Dance? She says I have not. Goku goes I think I read about it I can't remember. Tanjiro goes uh, w-well then, how about Fire Breathing? She goes never heard of it. Tanjiro is heavily shocked. He goes a-actually, this is something that happened during my childhood. She goes yes, yes. I see. So, for some reason, Tanjiro your father used Fire Breathing. All I can tell you is that while Flame Breathing does exist, it's not Fire Breathing. Tanjiro goes what? They're not the same thing? She says I'm not familiar with the details myself. Please forgive me. But I do know that they're very strict about the exact phrasing. Goku thinks (I really need to remember manga and anime better encase I end up in those Universes). She continues "Flame Breathing" must never be referred to as "Fire Breathing." The Flame Hashira, Rengoku, might know something about this, but unfortunately, he's out on a mission with Kakarot Black. Tanjiro goes understood! Thank you for all that you've taught me. I'll ask Mr. Rengoku if I ever get a chance to see him again. Right! Now them, please excuse me! She says Kamado? Yes? I'm expecting great things of you. Right! She them says Goku I know your way above everyone but I do wish you good luck with any future enemies. Goku says thanks.

Later on at night Tanjiro and Goku are walking together. They both go were Nezuko is sleeping. Tanjiro goes she's asleep all day again today. He sits on the bed. He continues I know they said you could be sleeping to recover your stamina, but it does worry me if you don't open your eyes once in a while. Hey we're probably be leaving this place soon to go on our next mission. Goku says yeah. Tanjiro says I've healed physically, and I've gotten a little stronger, too. And I'm still doing Total Concentration, Constant right now. Goku says I have to get stronger to help protect from old enemies of mine. I still wonder where that negative energy that took half my Super Saiyan power at Mt. Natagumo has gone. Tanjiro goes I think Zenitsu and Inosuke will be with us, too. Having those two by my side gives me confidence. Tanjiro looks at Goku and sees a certain look in his face. Goku says I am still not yet comfortable being with Zenitsu and Inosuke yet. Tanjiro goes why? Because they could easily distract me. Tanjiro goes okay? He them continues saying stuff to Nezuko. He goes I see. You think, so too, Nezuko? They're both good guys. To turn you back into a human, I gotta bring down the strongest demons that I can, and send Miss Tamayo their blood samples. (Am I capable of doing that?). Tanjiro hears I know you can do it, Big Brother. And Goku hears I know you can do it friend. Tanjiro goes thanks Nezuko. You just encouraged me didn't you? Goku thinks (oh now she is telepathic and it's a good thing I am telepathic too.). Tanjiro goes I'll try my hardest, alright?

Goku says hey Tanjiro I think your sister is now telepathic which is why we both heard her. But your not telepathic Tanjiro. Has I am. And sorry for his but I am going to wake all of her memories it might help her keep control and become more mature. Goku puts his hand on Nezuko's neck and revives all of her human memories. Nezuko wakes up and remembers everything. She remembers getting attacked. She hears run! Run, sis! From Takeo. She remembers Muzan saying "so they die from an injection of this much blood I can't easily make a demon… who can conquer the sun." She remembers everything to were she is now. She goes I am Nezuko Kamado! A demon killed my family. And I became a demon and still an one. I will never harm humans they are family and must be protected.

Goku says it's done I have restored her memories and she remembers that her family was killed by a demon and that she's a demon and will protect humans not harm them. Nezuko is in tears and Tanjiro comforts her. Tanjiro asks how are you able to do that Goku? Goku says I learned it from an old friend who can wipe or revive memories. Tanjiro goes the Doctor am I right? Goku says yes. Goku also says Muzan might have given up on finding a demon that could conquer the sun. Tanjiro goes conquer the sun? Goku says well we never know if one would ever conquer it.

Emily comes into the room wondering what's going on. She sees Tanjiro and Nezuko hugging. So asked what happened. Goku says I managed to revive all of Nezuko's memories she now remembers who she was and is. Emily asks why? Goku says so she has more control over her powers and less chance of going berserk. Plus she still sees humans has family and wants to protect them. Emily goes oh I see. Can you revive my lost memories? Goku says your over a couple hundred years old if I do that you might not be able to take it especially with you also remembering other timelines too. Emily says yeah your right! Nezuko stops hugging Tanjiro and starts hugging Goku and thanks him for reviving her memories. Goku says your welcome.

On a train a someone screams and blood is splattered on the wall. The person who screamed is getting eaten by a demon.

Later on Zenitsu and Inosuke are watching Tanjiro and Kanao go at it at the cup training. Their both moving so fast it's like there almost even. Zenitsu goes holy. Inosuke goes look at them go! Kanao managed to just scrape a win. A voice goes that's it! Tanjiro says you sure are fast, Kanao! Aoi says your record is now ten wins and ten losses. He says I'm totally not done yet. Let's go for a run. Are you up to it? Zenitsu goes you mean while doing Total Concentration, Constant? Yeah.

Tanjiro hits Zenitsu's stomach. Zenitsu says keep this up the whole time? Inosuke goes Monjiro! Zenitsu goes take this! and hits Inosuke with some punches. Inosuke goes that's nothing! Zenitsu goes you're all brawn and no brains! Tanjiro goes let's go!

A few months earlier:

Lower Moon Demon six goes where the hell is this place? Lower Moon one is walking. Lower moon two is also there. Lower six goes (was it that woman's Blood Demon Art? Looks like the whole space is distorted around that woman.) Six thinks (only the Lower Ranks of the Twelve Kizuki have been summoned.) Lower Moons three and four also show up. He continues (That's never happened before. Lower Five isn't here yet.). All five end up together at the sound of the instrument. He goes (Blood Demon Art again?). A Woman that isn't a woman appears in front of them. He thinks (what's the deal with this woman? Who is she?).

The one in front of them says lower your heads and crouch down. Prostrate yourselves. They all get down with their hands on the floor. Six (it's Master Muzan! That's Master Muzan's voice! I didn't recognise him! He's changed his appearance and aura. The precision of his shape-shifting is mind-blowing!). Lower four says p-please forgive us! Since you've assumed a different form and aura… Muzan says who gave you permission to speak? Don't presume to voice your worthless thoughts. Answer my questions. Nothing else. Rui was killed. I'm talking about Lower Five. I have but one question to ask of you. Why is it that you demons in the Lower Ranks are so utterly weak? You shouldn't be satisfied with just being counted among the Twelve Kizuki.

That is merely your starting point. To devour more humans, to again more power… Your starting point for becoming useful to me… for over a century, the members of the Upper Rank Twelve Kizuki remain unchanged. It's always been the demons in the Upper Ranks who've disposed of those Hashira demon hunters. But what about you demons in the Lower Ranks? How many times have you been replaced? Six thinks (that's easy for you to say, but we…). Muzan goes "That's easy for you to say, but we…" What? Go ahead and say it. Six (he can read my mind? I'm screwed!). Muzan goes screwed how? Go ahead and say it. Six goes please forgive me, Master Kibutsuji! Please! Please show me mercy! Muzan has a huge tentacle with eyes in place of his left arm. And has hold of Lower Six. Six goes I'm truly sorry! I'm truly sorry! I'm truly— Muzan has crushed and eaten Lower Six. The tentacle has a mouth and burped.

Lower Moon three thinks (why is this happening? Am I going to be killed? After all I went through to become a Twelve Kizuki… Why? Why? I thought I was going to do more and more!). Muzan goes are you more afraid of the demon hunters than you are of me? Lower four goes no! Muzan says every time you run into a demon hunter Hashira, the only thing on your mind is escape. Lower four goes oh no, that's not what I'm thinking! I'll put my own life on the line to fight for you! Muzan goes are you refuting what I just said? Muzan eats lower four. With the tentacle thing from his arm. Lower three (no good! It's over! Our minds are being read.

Whether we agree or disagree with him, he's still going to kill us! We can't possibly beat him in battle, either! In that case…). Lower three tries to run. (… the only option is to run!). He's jumping around trying to escape. Lower one thinks (what a fool.). Lower three (just make it out of here somehow! Somehow! Now that I've gotten this far away…). The Lower Three's head ends up in Muzan's hand. Muzan says I believe that the Twelve Kizuki are better off consisting of just the Upper Ranks. I am now dismantling the Lower Ranks. Lower three goes (he got me? No way! Was it that Biwa Player's technique? But no, I didn't hear any biwa sounds. Why? I can't regenerate my body.). Muzan throws the head to the floor.

He says do you have any last words? Lower Moon Two says I can still be of use to you! If you could give me just a short reprieve, I swear I'll be of use to you! Muzan says how long a reprieve are you asking for, specifically? How do you intend to be useful? What exactly can you accomplish with your current skills? Lower two says your blood! If you could give me a share of your blood, I will acclimate without fail! I will fight for you as an even more powerful demon! And try to catch that traitor Black! Muzan goes what makes you think you can order me to give you my blood? And what makes you also think that you could catch the traitor Kakarot Black? You're beyond shameless. Remember who you are. And you don't stand a chance against Black. Lower two goes you misunderstood me! You misunderstood me! I just… Muzan goes shut up. I misunderstood nothing. I'm never mistaken about anything. I'm the one who calls all the shots. My word is absolute. You have no right to reject what I say. Whatever I say is right is the right thing. You tried to tell me what to do. You deserve to die. Muzan has eaten Lower Moon two.

Muzan goes to Lower Moon one and says do you have any last words? Lower Moon three thinks (he'll end up killed, too. Everything hinges on the Master's mood. I'll be dead soon myself.). Lower Moon One goes well let's see… This is like a dream for me. To die by your hand in person. And I so enjoyed hearing the other demons' last gasps! I feel so blessed! Because I love to see others in despair and agony. Because it's like a dream come true for me! I thank you for leaving me for last! Muzan does the thing with his arm again but this time has a needle on the end and he puts it in Lower Moon one's neck. He puts more of his blood in Lower one. Lower one is role back and forth on the floor.

Muzan says that's what I like to hear. I'm going to give you an ample share of my blood. Although you might not be able to withstand the volume of blood and die. Still, if you do manage to acclimate, you're sure to acquire even greater strength. Make yourself useful to me, then. Kill the demon hunter Hashira! If you can kill the demon hunter wearing hanafuda-like earrings and the other one with strange spiky hair and wearing orange clothes, I'll give you even more of my blood. The other demon plays the biwa. Lots of doors close. And a door opens below Lower Moon One. Who falls outside of the Infinite Fortress. Lower Moon one thinks (what's this? I see something! It's gushing into me along with Master Muzan's blood!). He sees Tanjiro and Goku. He says if I kill the Hashira and these kids, I can get more blood! It's like a dream! But I have to suppress my energy so the one with the strange spiky hair style wearing orange does find me straight away!

Back to normal time at the Butterfly Estate:

A crow arrives and says it's morning! Wake up! Inosuke goes what the heck? Zenitsu goes what's going on? The crow says the casualties of the Infinite Train are increasing. More than forty are now missing. You are to join Kyojuro Rengoku and Kakarot Black on site. Head west at once! Goku says is that why you woke us up when it's still dark? The crow says yes, now get going!

In the morning with the sun up the Master says to Shinobu I have decided to send Tanjiro and the others on the Infinite Train mission. Shinobu, may I ask what made you recommend Tanjiro and Goku? She says Tanjiro and Goku both have a pure soul and are capable of striving hard on a daily basis. And the upside that they showed exceeded my expectations. And above all else, they have a clear goal in mind. To defeat Kibutsuji. The Master says as far as that goes, I'm in agreement with you. Shinobu says also, Tanjiro himself told me that his father had used the Fire Breathing technique. The Master goes ah… She continues at this time, there's no denying that he still has a way to go, but perhaps Rengoku, the Flame Pillar, might be able to provide some guidance. The Master says yes. Considering his sister, who won't devour humans even after becoming a demon, as well as his encounter with Kibutsuji, it might very well be, Tanjiro's destiny. But I don't know about Goku though.

Tanjiro is walking along and says alright, time to go! Someone's coming. The guy bumped into Tanjiro instead of going pass him. Tanjiro goes (he bumped into me even though I got out of the way. Huh? That guy just now… Was he at the Final Selection? He got such an amazing build in such a short time. But I wonder why… His scent…). Tanjiro goes long time no see! Glad to see you're doing well! The guy ignores him.

Aoi goes is that right? You're heading out now? It was only a short time, but I'm glad we got to spend that time together. Good luck to you! Take care! Tanjiro says thank you so much for looking out for us when you were so busy! Thanks to you, we can go back into battle! She says no need to thank me. After all, I survived Final Selection only by luck. And then, I was too afraid to go into battle. I'm a coward. Tanjiro goes hey, that doesn't matter. Since you helped me out, Miss Aoi, you're part of me now. And I'm carrying all of your emotions onto the battlefield with me! Aoi is surprised. Tanjiro continues alright! Look after me if I get hurt again, okay? Has he leaves.

Tanjiro goes hey! There you are! Kanao! Goku appears and says well I have also came to thank Kanao for training you, Inosuke and Zenitsu. Tanjiro says we're heading out now. Thanks for everything! She just smiles. Goku says well I think she's shy? Kanao gets her coin. Tanjiro goes hey! What's that? She flips the coin. The coin landed on tails. She says all I did was follow the Master's orders. There's no need for you to thank me. Farewell. Tanjiro goes hey, you talked us! Goku thinks (oh she can't make her own decisions so she uses a coin. Instead of listening to the voice in her heart.). Tanjiro continues what was that you just flipped? She goes farewell. Tanjiro goes money? It says "Heads" and "Tails," huh? Why did you flip it? She says farewell again. He continues you really made it twirl around! Kanao says I flip this to decide what I haven't been ordered to do. Goku says I thought so. I just decided whether or not to speak to you both. "Don't speak" was heads, and "Speak" was tails. Because it came up tails, I spoke to you. Farewell.

Tanjiro says why don't you decide for yourself? What did you want to do, Kanao? She says it doesn't matter. Nothing matters to me, so I can't decide for myself. Tanjiro goes I don't think there's anything in this world that doesn't matter. I guess… the voice in your heart is really tiny. Sure, following orders is important, but… He though of something. Hey, can I borrow that for a second? She goes yes. Thanks! Tanjiro goes into the field and goes. Okay! Let's toss this to decide! She says decide what? He goes whether or not… you're going to listen hard to the voice in your own heart from now on! He flips the coin. I flipped it too high! Goku says if I flipped it, it may not come back because it might end up in out of space. Tanjiro goes heads! Let's made it heads! If it comes up heads, Kanao, you're going to follow your heart! Huh? Where did it go? Oh, is that it? Tanjiro has caught the coin. Got it! Got it! Kanao! Goku says well what did it land on?

Tanjiro goes back over to Kanao. He goes ready, Kanao? She thinks (which is it? His back was blocking it, so I couldn't see it the moment it fell.). Tanjiro moves his hand and it's heads. He goes it's heads! Kanao! She puts her hand out for the coin. Tanjiro holds them and says good luck! It's the heart that drives people. So, your heart can grow as strong as you want it to! Alright! See you again someday! Goku says Tanjiro's right you know. Tanjiro and Goku start leaving. Kanao goes H-how did you make it come up heads? Tanjiro stops. She thinks (I saw his hand when he flipped it. I'm sure he didn't cheat.). Tanjiro says just by chance. And if it was tails, I was going to keep tossing it over and over until it came up heads! Kanao is shocked by what Tanjiro said. He goes take care! She looks at the coin and holds it in her hands. Goku says tossing it until it becomes heads isn't right Tanjiro. Tanjiro I know that but still. Goku says anyway it was still a very kind thing you did. Tanjiro says thanks.

Later Tanjiro, Zenitsu, Inosuke and Goku all have gotten changed. Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Inosuke blow into big gourds. The three young girls go you can do it! You can do it! You can do it! All three of them have made their gourds explode. The three girls shout yay! Here you go. They have handed over rice balls. Tanjiro goes thanks! Zenitsu goes to Inosuke don't eat it now! Goku goes can I have some? Zenitsu says no! The three girls go please go out and defeat tons of demons! Tanjiro says we'll do our best! Zenitsu goes to Inosuke and Goku I told you both not to eat it now! Inosuke says shut up. Zenitsu tries to stop him. He doesn't stop Goku because he knows that he can't.

Tanjiro looks and sees Tomioka and runs up to him and says Mr. Tomioka! Tomioka says are you heading into battle now? Tanjiro goes yes! Giyu says I hear that you've mastered Total Concentration, Constant. Tanjiro says yes! Giyu goes you should keep at it. Tanjiro goes yes. Mr. Tomioka… About Nezuko… Thank you very much. I had no idea you were putting your life on the line. I just don't know how I can ever thank you. He says you can thank me by doing good work. Our mission as, Demon Slayers is to kill demons. That's all. And Giyu has left. Right!

The girls say take care, you guys! Zenitsu goes you're all heartbroken to say goodbye to me, aren't you? I can stay behind if you want! One says Master Zenitsu, please try to learn how to be considerate and respectful of girls. He goes right. Inosuke goes I'm feeling giddy. Zenitsu goes but you do feel a little sad that I'm leaving, don't you? They say we are not sad!

Goku Black appears in his protective clothes and mask. Goku says hey Black what are you doing back? Black says since you and the others with you have been assigned to help Rengoku I have been reassigned to go on Mission with Shinobu. Goku says oh that's alright them. Tanjiro goes Okay! You guys! We're heading out now! Tanjiro, Inosuke, Zenitsu and Goku all leave for their mission.

In a forest a couple of miles away from their destination. One of Goku's old enemies is annoyed of getting attacked at night. The guy goes what are these things that attack me at night. I need to control my anger so I don't lose control and destroy the planet. Haaaa! Why do it still hear Kakarot's crying within me. If he is here I will find and destroy him. But I haven't sensed him yet.

Later on close to sunset at the train station. Inosuke goes hey… Hey! Hey! What… Wh-What… What the hell is this creature? I bet this is that thing! The master of this land! The ruler of this land! See how long it is? So intimidating! No mistake! It looks like it's asleep right now, but don't let your guard down! Zenitsu goes uh, no it's a train. Haven't you ever seen one before? Inosuke goes shush! Calm down! Goku arrives and says right I got our tickets.

Tanjiro and Zenitsu says thanks. Inosuke continues I'll lead the charge! Tanjiro goes hold up, Inosuke! You never know, it might be the guardian spirit of this land. Also, you shouldn't attack all of a sudden. Zenitsu goes no, didn't you hear me? It's a train. A railway train, alright? It's a vehicle for transporting people. You country bumpkin! Tanjiro goes a train? So, is that what the crow was talking about? Goku says yes it is. Normally I would fly but I don't want to freak people out.

Inosuke gets some distance. Zenitsu goes what's his problem? Inosuke goes comin' through! He head-butts the train. Zenitsu goes stop it! Talk embarrassing! Two people are running towards them and go what are you doing? Hey, you! Hey, these guys have swords! The police! Call the police! Zenitsu goes oh, crap! Crap, crap, crap! Run! He runs with holding Tanjiro and Inosuke with Goku following him.

Zenitsu goes thanks to you, we went through hell, Inosuke! Say you're sorry! Inosuke goes in the first place, why did we have to run from the police? Zenitsu says we the Demon Slayers aren't officially recognised by the government! We can't really walk around in board daylight with our swords. They wouldn't believe us even if we explained about the demons, and it would only confuse them. Tanjiro says even though we're working so hard? Zenitsu says well, it can't be helped. For now, let's hide our swords on our backs. Goku says good idea. Inosuke puts his swords at his back. Zenitsu says you can totally see them. Put on some clothes, idiot.

The train is getting ready to leave. Inosuke goes oh, crap! Zenitsu goes the train's leaving! Are the police still around? Tanjiro says we'll have to go even if they are. Inosuke goes I'm taking you on! Master of this land! Zenitsu says hey, idiot! Tanjiro goes we should go, too! Tanjiro is also running and so is Goku. The police go hey! You four! Tanjiro, Inosuke and Goku get on the back of the train. Zenitsu goes Tanjiro! Inosuke! Goku! Has he managed to get onto the railing. Tanjiro goes Zenitsu. Tanjiro and Inosuke grab Zenitsu and pull him up.

Inosuke goes man, it's fast! Goku sense a familiar energy not that far away and thinks (damn it I sense Broly I hope he hasn't sensed me after all I am so heavily suppressing my power.). Zenitsu goes Tanjiro… Are you sure about bringing Nezuko along? Wouldn't the Demon Slayer Corps Headquarters be the safest place for her? Tanjiro says yeah. It's fine. After all Goku has trained her and revived her memories which makes her behave more human and mature. Goku says somehow her power doubled after I did that. Tanjiro says also wherever we go, Nezuko and I will be together. We're never going to be apart again. Zenitsu smiles. Tanjiro thinks (Nezuko, I swear…). No has noticed that Lower Moon Demon One is on top of the front of the train. Even Goku since Lower One has hid his energy enough to not be detected. And that Goku is to worried about Broly sensing him and attacking.

Bardock part sees the a bit of Future and sees Goku getting destroyed by Broly. Bardock starts making his move to try and change the future.

Shinobu and Goku Black have both arrived at mission area. Because people got frozen in ice and Black thinks he's knows which demon it is.

**TBC**

**Author Notes:**

**Well chapter eight is done. Emily is a character I made. Goku has revived Nezuko's memories making her behave more human and able to talk and she remembers her family being attacked. Fu doesn't want Nezuko to become human. Oh and the negative energy that took half of Goku's Super Saiyan power at Mt. Natagumo will return causing trouble. But Goku has gotten stronger after that and has got Super Saiyan Two back and will get Super Saiyan Three back soon.**

**Also I would be using the Manga for the other Chapters so chapters wouldn't be has big. Has they will be smaller. I don't know if I would do three or four manga chapters in one chapter with changes and extras. Specifically with doing an other Mission with Shinobu and Goku Black.**

**Plus life gets in the way of making these chapters and that I am also working on two different stories. One is the five way. The other one is Kakarot ends up on the Kimetsu No Yaiba Earth and is adopted into the Kamado family. Oh and Kakarot only has his Tail with nothing else from Dragon Ball except for one thing that appears in a later chapter. It's also an Kimetsu No Yaiba AU. I don't know when I would upload that. **


	9. Start of Missions

**I Don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Tanjiro, Inosuke, Zenitsu and Goku have gotten aboard the Infinite Train. Shinobu and Goku Black have both arrived at their mission. And Goku awoken Nezuko's memories which makes her human side more in control of her demon side which makes her more mature and smarter.**

Chapter 9: Start of Missions:

Goku, Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu all have gone inside the train from entering the back and start looking for Rengoku. But Inosuke goes uwo ooo ohh! We're in the belly! We're in it's belly! Whoaaa! It's the beginning of the fight! Zenitsu goes shut uuup!

Zenitsu goes this Rengoku-san"s a pillar? Do you know what he looks like? Tanjiro goes yeah, he's a guy with flashy hair. And I remember his smell. He's very close... Goku comes well I can sense him remember. They all get shocked when they hear tasty! Tasty! Tasty! Tasty! Being shouted. Goku, Tanjiro and Zenitsu all find Rengoku eating and going Tasty! Tasty! Tasty! And continues. Zenitsu goes that guy's the Flame Pillar? Tanjiro goes yup. Zenitsu goes isn't he just a glutton? Yup.

Tanjiro goes uhh... Excuse me... Rengoku-San... Rengoku is still going tasty! He looks at Tanjiro and goes tasty! Tanjiro goes ah I understand very well already. Goku says remember how much I eat.

Tanjiro explains the Hinokami Kagura Dance to Rengoku. To maids are taking away all of the trays Rengoku has gone through and are part struggling. Goku helps them out by carrying the bag with all of the trays. Rengoku goes hm! So that's it! But I dunno! This is the first time I heard of the 'Dance of the Fire God'! I'm actually delighted to see that you were able to apply the dance your father performed in a fight, but enough of this story! Goku comes back in and listens to their conversation. Tanjiro goes huh? Could I have a little more... Rengoku says you should become my Tsuguko! I'll look after you!

Tanjiro goes please wait! And where are you looking? Rengoku goes the Breath of Flames has a long history! Inosuke is looking out of the window and Zenitsu thinks (What a weird guy.). Rengoku goes Swordsmen who can use flames and water have become Pillars in every age, no exceptions. The basic breaths are Flames, Water, Wind, Rock and Lightning. And the other breaths are branched out from those. Mist is derived from the Wind! Young Mizoguchi, what colour is your blade! Tanjiro goes I'm Kamado and it's black. Rengoku goes black! That's tough! Is it tough? While laughing. He continues by saying I've never seen a swordsman with a black blade become a pillar! What's more, I understand that you don't even know what kinda swordsmanship to master!

Inosuke has this head out of the window and goes uwoooohh! Wow! Wow! It's so faaast! I'm gonna get out and run! I'm gonna have a race to see which one of us is faster! Zenitsu goes that's dangerous. Moron! There are limits to idiocy!

Rengoku goes it's dangerous! I don't know when the demon's gonna appear! Zenitsu goes you're kidding. A demon's gonna appear on this train? Rengoku goes it will! Zenitsu goes it will? Noooooooo! So we're not going to a place with demons, but one's gonna show up here? Noooooooo! I'm getting off! Goku says Zenitsu please clam down and stop with the screaming your not the only one with super hearing! Zenitsu goes sorry I try not to scream. Rengoku goes in a short period of time, more than 40 people have disappeared on this train! We sent a number of swordsmen here, but none of them ever reported back! So that's why I'm here as a Pillar! Zenitsu goes haaaaah, I see! I'm getting off! Goku goes wait how is everyone else asleep? Especially with how loud Zenitsu is being! Tanjiro goes hey Goku's right. Rengoku goes wow everyone is asleep how did that happen?

A guy comes up and says I will look at your tickets. Tanjiro goes what's that? Rengoku says the conductor is coming around to confirm your tickets and punch holes in them. The guy punches the tickets. Zenitsu is going get me offfff! Tanjiro goes (hm? What's this? I smell something bad!). Goku also goes (why do I smell something bad?). The conductor goes I have seen them... Rengoku gets up and goes conductor! It's dangerous so stand down! It's an emergency. So I would prefer it if you don't ask me why I have a sword on me! Goku says well conductor you really look like your in need of sleep.

A demon appears and Goku goes oh so those people are awake never mind. Rengoku goes big guy! Were you hiding your blood demon techniques? It was hard to find your presence however! If you're baring your fangs at sinless people the Red Flame Sword of Rengoku will burn you down to the bone! Rengoku rushes the demon and goes Breath of Flames First Style Sea of Fire! He has successfully cut the demons head off and the demon dies. Tanjiro goes that was awesome Aniki! That was amazing swordsmanship! Make me your disciple! Goku goes I thought I am your current teacher! Tanjiro says well you are. Goku goes well i actually think that's it's a good idea for you to train with someone you can catch up with. Since you can never catch up to me!

Rengoku goes sure thing! I'll make you into a fine swordsman! Zenitsu and Inosuke both go me too! Goku goes I might has well I do need to improve my sword skills. Rengoku goes I'll look after every single one of you! Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu all go Rengoku Anikii! Anikii! All of a sudden everyone is asleep.

With Shinobu and Goku Black:

Shinobu goes so some people from the Village have been frozen to death I think I might know the demon! Kakarot! Black says I also think that I know the demon because it's probably one of the one's who ambushed me. Upper Moon Demon two wasn't it? Shinobu goes the demon that took my sister away from me! Black goes sorry to hear that. But I do want revenge since he is part of the reason I was turned into a demon. And I never wanted to become one. Had he removes his protective clothing and mask. They walk past some dead part eaten frozen bodies and they come across a temple. Black goes I sense bad energy in there. Hmm let's go in.

They enter the temple and they see lots of dead eaten bodies. Black tries to contain his demon instincts and not go after the bodies. Black manages to control himself besides the mass amount of hunger and pain. Black thinks (Well being in a Saiyan body and being a demon is hard since both normally are super hungry). Shinobu goes up there it's him Upper Demon Moon Two! Upper two goes more prey. Wait is that the Demon traitor? Black goes before we fight what's your name? Upper two says my name is Douma. Now Muzan wants you captured so he can deal with you, personally Kakarot Black!

Douma goes wait I recognise those clothes your wearing girl. Shinobu goes don't talk to me! Douma goes wow why are you angry at me? Shinobu goes because you're the Bastard who killed my sister! Black goes enough chat! Let's get him! Black charges Douma and Douma goes you fool has he unleashes ice and traps black in ice or that's what he thinks. Black goes sorry but trying to freeze me isn't going to work. Black thinks (I got to kill him before he can release another attack.). Black goes Kaio-ken times three and instantly swings his sword and chops Douma's head off. Douma goes how? You haven't eaten any humans. Black says I was already leagues above you before I became a demon and not by choice. Douma has finally disappeared. Shinobu goes my sister has finally been avenged.

Back on the Train:

Lower Moon Demon one is standing on top of the train. He says being able to die while dreaming is a blessing.

The conductor goes I did as I was told, I punched their tickets and put them to sleep. Please put me to sleep quickly. Please let me meet my dead wife and daughter. Please, please. A hand with a mouth goes sure thing. You did a great job. Now sleep. And have a good dream where you can meet your family. The conductor ends up asleep on the floor. A young girl goes umm... What about us... The hand says just wait here and you'll get sleepier very soon. The sharp witted Demon Hunters might wake up because they'll sense the demons and their thirst for blood. Be careful as to not touch their bodies when you get close and fasten the cord. I cannot move from the locomotive for a while. Just do your best until everything's prepared. So you can have a wonderful dream. All the people say okay!

Lower One goes it doesn't matter how strong the Demon Hunters are. The driving force of human beings is the heart. The soul. I should just destroy the 'core of the spirit'. If I do that, they'll be living corpses. And it'll be easy to kill them. All human hearts are the same. They're brittle and weak. As if they're made of glass.

Everyone Tanjiro, Inosuke, Zenitsu, Rengoku and Goku are asleep. Zenitsu is dreaming about being with Nezuko. Zenitsu in his dream goes here! Here! The peaches here are delicious! And there's a lotta white clovers blossoming here to. I'm gonna make a flower wreath of white clovers and give it to you, Nezuko-Chan! I can make them really well! Nezuko goes sure, make lot of them! Zenitsu goes there's a river along the way, but it's shallow, so is it alright? Nezuko goes a river? Zenitsu-San, what can I do? I can't swim. Zenitsu goes I'll carry you and we can jump! It's a river! Nezuko-Chan, I won't let the tips of your toes get wet! Leave it to me!

Inosuke's dream:

He goes explorers! Explorers! We're the cave exploring brigade! He hears boss, boss! He goes what's up. Minions one and two! Ponjirou (after a raccoon) goes I smell the Master of this cave from over there Ponpoko! Chuuitsu (after a squirrel) goes I can also hear his snores Chuu! Inosuke goes okay here we go! It's Showtime! Now come. Minion three! Come on! Over here dammit! I'll give you some shiny acorns! Let's go! Everyone else goes yeah!

Rengoku's dream:

He's sat down next to his father. Rengoku thinks (hm? What did I come here for? Oh yeah, I'm reporting to my father that I have became a Pillar.). His father says so what if you become a Pillar. This is pointless none of this matters. We won't ever become great people anyways. Both you and me. Rengoku walks away. He hears ah. Big brother. Was father happy about it? When I become a Pillar, maybe dad will acknowledge me too.

Rengoku thinks (he wasn't like this long ago. My dad became a pillar of the Demon Hunters. He was a man full of passion. But one day, he suddenly gave up on the sword suddenly. He was a man who raised us so passionately. But why even when I mull over it, I just think it was inevitable. And Senjurou is in an even sadder situation. He pretty much doesn't have any memories of our mom, who passed away from sickness before he gained his senses, and our dad is now in this situation.). He goes down and says I'll be honest. Our father isn't happy. He said it was pointless. But! My passion won't die because of that! The flames in my heart will never disappear! I'll never be disheartened! And you're different from me Senjurou! You have an older brother and he believes in his younger brother. No matter what path you take, you'll be a wonderful person! With a burning passion in your heart. Senjurou is crying. Do your best! Do your best to live! Even if you get lonely! They are hugging.

Goku's dream:

Hey Chichi. She goes what is it now? Goku says I am just going to take Goten fishing is that alright. While wearing and carrying fishing gear. Same with Goten. Chichi goes yes you both can go fishing and bond. She thinks (I can't believe that they are bonding while fishing.). Goku thinks (wait a minute I am not at home I am on a train in another Dimension! I now sense the demon.). Goten goes come on dad the fish aren't going to catch themselves. Goku says coming. They arrive at a river and Goku puts bait on the fishing rod and throws it in and waits. Goku decides to go into the water and catch fish by hand. Goten takes control of the fishing rod. Goku sees this reflection and sees himself wearing a black uniform with a sword. The reflection comes up too Goku and grabs hold of him and says wake up it's a trap. Goku goes but I don't know how to make up because I can't. Wait might have to kill myself here to make up. But I don't have my sword. Wait I can just use a Ki blade. I hope this works. Wait before I do that I will why and telepathically go into Tanjiro's dream and try to help him first.

At the same time Tanjiro's dream:

Tanjiro is dreaming about being home with his family. He arrives back to be welcomed by his younger brother Shigeru and sister Hanako. Shigeru goes Nii-chan welcome back! Did you sell charcoal? Goku wakes up and find himself in Tanjiro's dream at the point he actually arrived. Goku goes (okay I am here I wait for Tanjiro to notice this isn't real first before I engage.). Goku sees Tanjiro hugging Shigeru and Hanako and that Tanjiro's crying. Tanjiro goes waaaahh aah aaah! He also goes sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! Shigeru and Hanako and both confused. Tanjiro is crying in his sleep. But no knows that Goku has managed to enter Tanjiro's dream.

The other people on the train. One of them goes so we fasten the arms with rope? Another one goes yeah. Don't forget about the warning he gave. They all have tied rope to Tanjiro's, Zenitsu's, Inosuke's, Rengoku's and Goku's arms. One of the people goes just breathe deeply and count some numbers. If you do you'll fall asleep. They all go (one, two, three, four, five, six, sev.). They have all gone asleep.

Back to Tanjiro's/Goku's joint dream:

Hanako goes so, we were surprised since Nii-chan suddenly started crying. Takeo goes he's weird, aha ha. Tanjiro's mother Kie goes well... You might just be tired Tanjiro. Just rest today, and don't push yourself too hard. Tanjiro goes you're just exaggerating I'm fine! She goes are you sure? He goes yeah. It felt like I was having some sorta bad dream. Shigeru puts a sheet over Tanjiro going baaa-fuuun! Tanjiro goes uwah! What're you doing! Aaaghhh! Hanako goes stop it! I just washed that! They hear a knock on the door. Kie opens the door and Goku goes excuse me I seem to be a bit lost so can I stay here a bit? Kie goes sure come in. Goku walks in. Tanjiro sees him and goes you seem to be familiar. Hanako goes how we just met him.

In the train Lower Moon One goes have a nice sleep. Forget how to breathe. Do the demons will reap. Your bellies from underneath. It's fun. Isn't it? They began having happy dreams. They're sleeping deeply and can't wake up anymore. Wait how is the guy with spiky hair gotten out of this dream into the one with the hanafuda-like earrings dream? Oh well it doesn't matter.

The ropes created by the Sleep Demon Enmu, have a special power which enables people to penetrate the dreams of those connected to them. But how does this work with Goku telepathically being in Tanjiro's dream.

In Rengoku's dream:

The girl enters Rengoku's dream. She goes (whoa, the 'real body' is there.). She sees Rengoku with his younger brother. She thinks (I have to make sure he doesn't notice me.). She starts running. (Quickly to the 'edge of the dream'...).

Information about the dream:

The dream the Sleep Demon Enmu shows you doesn't stretch to infinity. The dreamer ends up in the center of a circle. There is an area of unconsciousness outside of the dream. The 'spiritual core' lies in the unconsciousness area. If this is destroyed, it's owner will become mentally crippled.

Back to the girl in Rengoku's dream:

She goes (there it is. It's the 'wall'. The scenery keeps going but it doesn't go any further than this. I'm just gonna quickly destroy this 'spiritual core' so I can have a sweet dream as well.) She breaks through the fence. She goes (this one weird 'unconsciousness area'. It's hot. I'm burning up. Found it the 'spiritual core'! It's the first time I saw a red one. But his 'spiritual core' is brittle, so I can easily destroy it. Like it's made of glass.). She goes !? Kagh!

In the real world Rengoku has grab the girl by the throat. But Rengoku moved when he was trapped in a technique which shouldn't allow him to move. The girl who entered his dream didn't give off a thirst for blood. But Rengoku's body sensed her presence through his Instinct. If his 'spiritual core' was destroyed, he would become incapable of battle. Which means he would be unable to fight. The girl can't move because she is suffering in the real world. And Rengoku cannot move any further because he has no reason to kill humans. The two of them are now caught in a deadlock.

Tanjiro's and Goku's dream:

Tanjiro goes huh? Where's Nezuko? Takeo says onee-chan went out to get some plants. Tanjiro goes huh? In the afternoon!? Everyone is puzzled. Hanako goes is that bad? Tanjiro goes ah, no... huh? Kie goes Tanjiro could you prepare the bath? This might take some time. Tanjiro goes ah, sure. I got it, I'll do it now. Goku goes I might has well help. Kie says that's so kind of you. Hmm. Goku goes oh my name is Goku. Kie goes well Goku I like the part you're helping us out.

Tanjiro and Goku both go outside. Tanjiro thinks (I keep saying weird things. Maybe I'm tired.). Tanjiro and Goku both look and see a box in the distance. Tanjiro goes whoa. Has he accidentally knocks over the bucket. Tanjiro goes (huh, it disappeared. What the heck was that? Was there a toolbox. A moment ago? Did my eyes deceive me?). Goku goes so you have seem the box too? Tanjiro goes oh so it wasn't just me. Goku thinks (he has trouble recognising Nezuko's box in this dream but he remembers me.). They arrive at the Tanjiro bends out to get water in the bucket. There. Tanjiro is about to get some water and he sees his reflection but the reflection looks different. Tanjiro puts the bucket in the water and gets pulled under. A Tanjiro in the water goes get up! They're attacking! A dream! This is a dream! Wake up! Get up and fight! Tanjiro dragged under goes oh yeah, I see, I'm on a train!

Tanjiro closes his eyes and tries to wake up and Goku tries the same thing. They both end up back in the house. Tanjiro is between Shigeru and Hanako. Shigeru goes Nii-chan gimme the pickled radish. Hanako goes you can't! Stop it! Why're you taking Onii-chan's food like that! He goes what!

Tanjiro thinks oh no, I'm in a dream I can't wake up from. What can I do to get out!? And I finally realised this is a dream. What can I do!). Goku thinks (well the only way I guess is to kill ourselves in the dream in wake up in the real world. Not sure how Tanjiro would like that.).

On the Train Nezuko gets out of her box, and falls onto the floor. She looks up and sees a Rengoku holding a girl by the neck. Nezuko thinks (okay what did I miss and why is that guy holding that girl by the neck.). She goes up to Tanjiro who's saying I have to wake up... It's a dream... I have to get up...

Nezuko goes up to him and thinks (what to do, what can I do? Wait I could try and help him with my demon blood art!). Nezuko puts her hands on Tanjiro and starts using her demon blood art.

In the Dream Tanjiro is surrounded by flames. Goku thinks (well that's definitely Nezuko's demon blood art there!).

Hanako goes Onii-chan! Takeo goes what do we do about the fire! They both shout Nii-chan! Tanjiro goes (it smells like Nezuko. It's Nezuko's blood. He sees a image of Nezuko with her hand out. Nezuko!

Tanjiro's appearance has changed. He goes (my uniform! My Nichirin Blade! I'm waking up! Little... By little! Hanako goes Onii-chan are you okay? Takeo goes Onii-chan. Tanjiro says sorry I have to go. Goku appears and says yes we do! Hanako and Takeo are puzzled. Tanjiro and Goku both say we both have to go back now. We're sorry. Everyone one shouts Onii-chan, Goku!

Tanjiro thinks (now... a demon is showing me this dream and he's nearby! I have to find a way to kill him now!). Nezuko appears and says where are you going. Onii-chan? And who is this? Tanjiro is stumped. Nezuko says I got a lot of vegetables today. Kie appears. Tanjiro goes ah, Mom, Rokuta. Kie goes Tanjiro what's wrong? Why do you look like that... Tanjiro thinks (I wanna stay here forever. I wanna turn back and head home. If this was real, I would just stay here like this forever. If this was real everyone would be happy now. Nezuko could also be under the blue sky, in the light of the Sun. If this was real, if this was real! I would've just come here to burn some coal today. I would've never touched a sword before. But I still might have met Goku. If it was real... If it was real! But I've lost them already! I can't go back!)

Tanjiro runs off and Goku follows him. Tanjiro goes (sorry Rokuta. We can't be together anymore

But your big brother always thinks about you. He thinks about all of you. I think about saying thank you a lot, I think about saying sorry a lot, I will never ever forget you all. You will always be next my heart. So please forgive me.

The guy in Tanjiro's dream goes (I have to destroy their spiritual cores quickly.). Another man goes (I must destroy their spiritual cores before it's to late.). Both guys are together and think (this is so beautiful. It's just infinitely vast. It's so warm...).

In Inosuke's unconsciousness area. A girl thinks (where's the spiritual core... What's with this weird unconsciousness... That disgusting naked boar...). All of a sudden Inosuke with an actual pig head appears and attacks her. Kyaaaaahh! She shouts why're you in your unconsciousness! Gyaaaaahh!

In Zenitsu's unconsciousness:

The guy thinks (it's so dark I can't see anything. Dammit. What's with that blond brat's unconsciousness? Do I seriously have to fumble around for his 'spiritual core'? God dammit come on... It's hard to breathe and my body feels heavy. It's like everything's been completely smeared with ink.). Shnip! Is heard. He goes (what the!? What's that sound!? Is it getting closer!?). Zenitsu appears behind him with gardening shears. Zenitsu says why did a guy come in here? You shitty vermin. The only one who can come in here is Nezuko-chan. I'll kill you.

Nobody should be in the unconsciousness area, but basically there are cases when people with a strong consciousness will manifest in their own unconsciousness area.

Back with Tanjiro and Goku:

Tanjiro is going hah, hah. Not here. (There are no demons here. But I smell them. Faintly... But what is this... It's like there's a curtain here. I smell demons from everywhere. I can't pinpoint a particular place. He says I have to hurry! Nezuko's blood is, flowing in me. If everyone else is sleeping we're in a really bad situation. Goku goes listen to me! We have to kill ourselves to wake up! Tanjiro goes right! Anyway how are you barely affected. Goku says well it's because in one dimension someone trapped me in a mind trap and I had to fight a version of myself. I was saved by Naturo! Yes him. I was also trained against mind tricks after that. Which is why the dream state barely affects me. Tanjiro goes but how would you know that it would wake us up. Goku says to be honest I read it in a magna that I saw my son Goten reading. Tanjiro goes Manga? Goku says well. I know I shouldn't be here really. But Fu has plans on killing me so I don't stand in his way, like I did before.

Enmu goes they're having trouble. I wonder what happened. Maybe they still haven't destroyed someone's 'spiritual core' yet. Well they're buying some time, so it's okay. Goku goes okay I sense demons and I can't see any. Tanjiro says Goku there are no demons in here. Tanjiro thinks (I can use my permanent full focus breaths right? So I'm just sleeping right now! A, figure appears behind Tanjiro and says Tanjiro you have your sword. There is something here for you to cut down already. Goku goes hmm. (I guess that was Tanjiro's father.).

Tanjiro's appearance was reflected on the water's surface, Nezuko's box, and his father's words when he appeared behind him, this was all a warning from Tanjiro's own Instinct. Tanjiro couldn't understand the 'small clues' which he should have noticed already, so Tanjiro's consciousness took his own form as well his father's appeared in front of him, and warned him. Also Goku keeps, hinting about him cutting his own neck. Tanjiro thinks (there is something for you to cut down'... 'some thing to cut down... So you can wake up'... I think I get it. But what if I'm wrong? If what I do in the dream affects reality, I can't recover...). He sees Goku moving his figure across his own neck. (don't hesitate do it! I'm doing it! A death in the dream' is, related to 'waking up in reality' so the thing I should cut is my own neck!). Tanjiro cuts his own neck. Goku thinks (finally he's got it.). Goku creates a Ki blade and cuts his own neck.

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**Okay so Goku had telepathically went into Tanjiro's dream. Remember Goku awoken Nezuko's memories last chapter making her behave more human and a smarter thinking. Plus Goku Black has killed Douma Upper Moon Two so I guess that the Canon is thrown out of the window there. Plus this is only Chapters 54, 55, 56 and 57 from the Manga with some changes and extras.**

**I have decided to make the chapters smaller now so I can make them easier and release them quickly. Along with being quicker to read. **

**I have also so far made multiple chapters of another story I am working on called Multiverse Danger and it involves some Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba timelines, along with very, very small parts of Naruto, One Piece and Fairy Tale they barely have any involvement. Plus Doctor who and some other characters from some other franchises. Multiple enemies are involved too including two I made up. But sadly I can't upload that since it part contains some spoilers of future chapters from this story with a little bit of different outcomes that lead to similar things.**

**Oh Emily will return in a future chapter with some secrets to tell Tanjiro and Goku.**

**Also next chapter is going to have chapters 58, 59, 60 and 61 in it with changes and extras. Plus when I get to the battle against Upper Moon Demon Three will also have an Extra Battle which has a lot more a stake and it's not against Upper Three, it's one of Goku's old enemies. Haha.**


	10. Attack of Lower moon one

**I Don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge**.

**(A/N): Okay there was a small change in plan since I decided to also include chapter 62 from the Manga here too. **

**Last time Goku tried to help Tanjiro wake up from his dream and Nezuko helped with her Demon Blood Art. Tanjiro and Goku both killed themselves in the dream to wake up.**

**Chapter 10: Attack of Lower moon one:**

Tanjiro and Goku both go wake up! Wake up! Tanjiro goes open your eyes! Aaaahhh! Aaaahh! Goku also wakes up going aaaahh! Tanjiro and Goku look around and see Rengoku holding the girl. Tanjiro checks his own throat. He goes (hah. Hah. Hah. It's fine. I'm alive.). Goku goes (so I was right we have woken up.).

Nezuko us startled by Tanjiro's and Goku's loud voices. Tanjiro goes Nezuko! Are you okay? She node her head saying yes. Goku sees the rope around his wrist and the other person attach to it.

Tanjiro looks at his own wrist and sees the rope. He thinks (what's this? It's burned off. Did Nezuko set her blood of fire? It may be slight, but it smells of demons.). Goku goes Nezuko can you please burn this rope off me so I this person doesn't get damaged. She burns the rope.

Tanjiro thinks (that's right! The ticket! As I thought, there's a slight demon smell here too. So everyone including Goku was put asleep when he checked all of your tickets. It must have been set up by the demons. The Blood demon technique can do so much despite its faint scent.).

Tanjiro looks and goes Rengoku-San! Zenitsu! Inosuke! He grabs his sword. Tanjiro thinks (their wrists are connected with rope. Who are these people... What the? I feel like cutting this rope with my blade is a bad idea.). Tanjiro shouts Nezuko please! Burn the ropes off! Goku says and burn the tickets too. Nezuko burns the ropes and tickets and mumbles all done.

Lucky Tanjiro's Instinct was correct. Because if they have cut the rope with the Nichirin blade, those who aren't dreaming will never regain consciousness. For eternity. But Goku already knew that. The sleep demon Enmu never gave a full explanation about those kind of risks. Humans are disposable to him. He only saw them as food in the first place.

With Muzan:

Muzan has found out about Upper Demon Moon Two's death and isn't happy about it at all. But he sadly did find a replacement.

Small story:

At Tamayo and Yushiro old house that they abandoned Muzan had gone their and found someone slowly dying. The guy was saying help me! Muzan walked other and saw the guy who looks like Goku. Muzan says I will help save you but first what's your name. The guy says my name is Turles. Muzan says the only way I can save you is by turning you into a demon but if I do you have to obey me! Turles says okay I think follow your orders. Muzan goes by the way who did this to you? Turles says Kakarot otherwise known one has Goku. Muzan turns Turles into a demon saving him. He also says if a member of a Upper Demon Moon dies you would take their place. Turles says I understand. He got taken to the Infinite Fortress. End of small story. .

Muzan goes up to Turles and gives him the rank of Upper Moon Demon Two. Turles goes what happened to Upper two? Muzan says that demon traitor Goku Black got him. Turles goes oh him. Muzan goes yeah. Have you had any luck finding the blue flower lily or finding Emily that traitor? Turles says no. What if the blue flower lily is in a huge batch of Wisteria flowers them we can't get to it? Muzan says I never thought of that. Now go and get looking for the flower and fly low with hiding your power. Turles says yes sir.

Back at the Train:

Tanjiro is going Zenitsu! Inosuke! Wake up! Nezuko is going hmm, mmmm, mmm, hmmm. "Wake up now you two please!"

Tanjiro them turns to Nezuko and goes there, there. I'm sorry. Thanks. While head patting Nezuko.

The girl is now free from Rengoku's grip and starts moving. Tanjiro goes no good. They aren't waking up! Rengoku-San! All of a sudden the girl hits Tanjiro. Tanjiro thinks (what? Is she being manipulated by the demon?). She says don't get in the way! We can't have sweet dreams, because you guys showed up! Tanjiro thinks they're doing this on their own?). She goes to the others what're you doing! If you're awake, back us up as well! She goes I don't know about your tuberculosis or what not, but if you both don't do your job properly I'll tell that man and he won't let you dream anymore!

Goku shouts you idiots! The demon wants to eat you all when you sleep! Plus I had training against mind tricks. Everyone is taken back by this especially the girl. She says so the demon wanted to eat us while we sleep? I hate that I was tricked! The others agree.

Tanjiro thinks (Tuberculosis so they're sick... That's sad... This demon's unforgivable. He's taking advantage of people's hearts!). Goku thinks (this demon takes control of people's hearts that's unforgivable.).

Two young sick men both have no more ill intent. They thought that it was alright to hurt people. If resulted in them from escaping from the pains of an incurable disease. (That can be cured in Goku's dimension and time.) But because of what they saw in Tanjiro's and Goku's joint dream... In Tanjiro's and Goku's hearts the kind young men from before returned with a bit better understanding of life.

It was warm in Tanjiro/Goku's dream. The atmosphere was serene and it felt good. Move-over, there were shining dwarves there. They were incarnations of Tanjiro's kindness. With a mysterious figure emitting heat. And it looks like Goku. When the shining dwarves guessed that the young men was looking for the 'spiritual cores', they took them by there hands and guided them. In the face of the 'spiritual cores' which was brimming with light and warmth, the young men couldn't do anything and just cried. They hear a voice and Goku with Sliver eyes with a aura with lots of heat appears saying. Killing people isn't right. Everyone one, well almost everyone deserves a second chance. Both ask how are you in your unconsciousness area? Goku says I am power inside Goku waiting to wake up. Both guy's went (it's so warm... I want to stay here forever...).

But Tanjiro and Goku both woke up together. So they're both were pulled back into reality in a blink of an eye. At that moment they both, grabbed one of the shining dwarves, and they never let go... One of the shining dwarfs was part of Tanjiro's heart and same with Goku's, and now they rested in both young men's hearts. It brightened and warmed up two hearts that had been descended into darkness.

Tanjiro and Goku both say we're sorry. But we both have to go and fight.

Somehow both girls and one of the guys ended up asleep. Expect for the two guys that was in Tanjiro's and Goku's joint dream. Tanjiro says you want to have happy dreams, don't you? I know that feeling. I wanted to keep dreaming too... Both guys are a bit shocked hearing that. Tanjiro asks are you both alright? The guys both go thank you. Be careful. Tanjiro says yes! Goku goes thanks! Goku shouts Tanjiro! Nezuko! The demon is on top of the train. Tanjiro says I can smell that! Goku goes oh so you already know. Tanjiro and Goku both go. Nezuko! She hmm "yes".

Small info:

Entering someone else's dreams is extra-ordinarily dangerous. In the case that the dreamer's consciousness is extremely powerful, it could resonante with others and influence them. As was the case with the two young men. That's why Enmu doesn't enter someone else's dreams.

Tanjiro is on the move. He goes guh... (it really reeks! The demons scent reached all the way here in the wind! How could I have been sleeping when things were like this... Even though the passenger cars were sealed off, I was unbelievably weak-minded back then! The demon's upwind... Is he in the lead car? He managed to swing himself on to the top of the carriage. He says Nezuko don't come up here! It's dangerous, so just wait! Go wake everyone up. Goku help her. Goku goes right!

Tanjiro is running towards Enmu. Enmu turns around and sees Tanjiro and says ohh, you're awake? Good Morning. Goku has gotten on to the top of train to help Tanjiro. Enmu goes oh another one awake. Goku says Tanjiro I got this go back to the others they might wake up soon. Enmu says to Tanjiro you could've just slept some more. He also says I showed you an especially nice dream there. I could've showed you a dream where your entire family was slaughtered you know? Next time, I show you a dream where your came back from the dead!

Goku says Tanjiro go and help everyone else I got this demon. Tanjiro goes right and goes back into the train to help and inform the others of what's going on after they wake up.

Enmu goes so how did you get into that boy's dream? Goku says I have been trained in another Dimension against mind tricks and I telepathically went into Tanjiro's dream. Also I am not from this dimension. Goku thinks (I really, really! Need to stay suppressed since I don't want to get Broly's attention.).

Enmu continues talking to Goku. He says to be honest, I love showing people nightmares after showing them happy dreams. I love savoring the warped faces of humans. I can't help myself. It's so pleasant to watch people get struck by misfortune, then to watch them groan and writhe in pain. But I won't let my guard down, I may be doing it a roundabout way, but I'm definitely gonna kill the demon hunters. I mixed my blood with the ink on the tickets. If the conductor punches the ticket and makes the 'cut mark', the technique will active. This is a long range technique. Goku says but I'm not human though and I am sick of you. Don't thoughtlessly trample your way into people's dreams! I won't forgive you.

Enmu goes (ohh? He's the one with strange spiky hair. And the other one that got back into the train is wearing the earrings. What luck that they both would come right to me. It's like a dream now I can receive some more of Muzan-sama's blood. And if I get even stronger, I can challenge the Upper Moons to a battle so I can switch places with them.). He doesn't know about Upper Two's death and replacement.

Goku pulls out his sword and charges Enmu and Enmu goes blood demon technique Compelling Hypnotic Whisper go to sleep. Goku goes (sorry for using this technique). Chakra/Ki mind block technique! Goku uses his training against mind tricks. Blocking out the Demon Blood Art. Enmu goes why isn't it working!? Goku says my mind block technique works the training paid off. Goku has cut Enmu's head off before Enmu could acknowledge anything that just happened. Goku says too easy I didn't use any of my power just my heavily suppressed strength and speed.

Enmu says I somehow, I feel like your very existence makes me twitch in anger. Goku thinks (he's merged with the train dammit!). Enmu goes wait, Marchi blood. Enmu goes (so this hunter has Marchi blood I could eat him and gain a massive power boost.).

Goku goes why won't you die you don't stand a chance against me I can easily destroy a couple of planets or Solar Systems. Enmu didn't pay attention and says your expression is lovely! I wanted to see that face of yours. Ufu fu, fu.

Enmu goes you want me to tell you why I won't die even though you cut off my head? Fine. Since I'm feeling great right now. Goku says I know that's no longer your body. You have merged with the train I sensed that a like one to two minutes ago. Enmu goes oh so you know that this talking isn't the head? Goku says yes. Enmu says while you were snoring away peacefully. All of the two hundred passengers on this train are now food to further strengthen my body, as well as my captives so, can you protect them? All by yourself? This entire train is teeming with humans from one end to the other — can you 'delay me. I wonder. Goku says you really don't know my power, strength and speed. The head fully disappeared into the train. Inosuke jumps through the roof on to the top of the carriage. Saying follow me, my minions!

Tanjiro and Nezuko are both together but she is worried in her heart and she can hear Goku's voice from afar. Since she sees Goku like another big brother. She thinks (I know he can handle himself but I sense something wrong.).

Goku shouts to Inosuke. Inosukeeeee! This train is no longer safe! We need to protect those who're sleeping! The demon has merged with the train, so the whole train is now a demon! Can you hear me! The entire train is a demon! Inosuke goes I knew it... It was just as I anticipated. So that means I was right and I'm the boss!

Goku goes Nezuko can you hear me? Nezuko goes yes I hear you. He says okay so the demon has merged with the train so the whole train is now a demon and you have to help protect everyone sleeping and info Tanjiro. Nezuko goes will do.

Nezuko turns to Tanjiro and takes the bamboo off her mouth. Tanjiro says Nezuko why have you done that. She says to warn you. Goku said that the demon has merged with the train and we have to protect everyone sleeping. Tanjiro goes how did he tell you that? She says telepathically I believe he calls it. Mind to mind conversation. She them puts the bamboo back over her own mouth just encase.

Inosuke enters a carriage where people are getting covered by parts of the demon. Inosuke goes Breath of the Beast Fifth Fang Mad Cleave! He has destroyed all of the demon parts protecting the people but more keep coming in. He goes I'm gonna save every single one of them! You oughta prostrate yourselves before me! Worship and adore me! Inosuke-sama's driving on throoouuuugh!

The 'Mad Cleave' is a technique which slices everything in all directions it's optimal when you're surrounded by enemies.

Nezuko is going around attacking the demon sludge with her strength and sharp nails. Tanjiro is also cutting some up and off people with his sword. Goku is doing the same with another three carriages. Nezuko even with Goku's training she still gets caught when she protects a little boy. Tanjiro sees this and goes Nezuko!

Nezuko's arms and legs are trapped in the demon stuff. She tries to break free using the Kaio-ken buts she fails to. All of a sudden she finds herself free. Zenitsu is there and he says I will protect you. Nezuko-chan. Nezuko looks at him and thinks (he saved me but he's still asleep what's going on!?). Zenitsu goes I'll protegth sgh. While snoring. Tanjiro goes (so the sound of lightning falling was Zenitsu the whole time even back at the mountain. But he's still asleep. But at least he saved Nezuko.). Goku goes this is way to easy protecting these carriages. I just hope the others can protect the rest of kill the demon. (Still why do I sense my Dad coming this way? Did he have a small future version of me getting seriously hurt. I also know that lighting sound was Zenitsu.).

Rengoku has woken up and says it seems like things took a turn while I was having my nap! For sure, for sure! As a pillar, I'm ashamed of myself! If there's a hole, I wanna go into it!

All of a sudden two carriages part jumped. Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Nezuko all part lost balance. Goku didn't but is still hiding that he can fly but he doesn't know the demon's know he can fly because of Goku Black.

Tanjiro goes (what the! Did a demon attack!?). Rengoku appears and goes Kamado my boy! Tanjiro goes Rengoku-San! Rengoku says I managed to land some very minor slashes before I came here. And I think the demons will take some time to regenerate. But there's no time! I'll speak with to you quickly! Goku rushes past them into the of cars protecting people in there. Rengoku goes this train is made up of eight cars. I'll protect the four back! Hey Goku I'll protect the four back and you protect the four front. Goku agrees to this just to save some stamina. Rengoku also says Goku the Yellow Boy and your sister will help you Goku protect those four. Goku says I rather go after the demon's neck since I think I know were it is. Rengoku says very well them I will protect the five back cars then. So Goku, Tanjiro and the boar head boy will go for the demon's neck while watching out for the three front cars.

Tanjiro goes neck!? Goku goes well I am really sure that the neck is at the front of the train the one pulling all of the cars. Rengoku goes he's right you know. Since it doesn't matter what he looks like. As long as he's a demon, he'll have a neck! I'm also looking for his weak spot while fighting him. Time to get fired up, boy! Even know Goku might be right with it being the locomotive at the front.

Tanjiro goes Inosuke! Where are you! He hears Inosuke go shut up! I'll kill you! Tanjiro goes above! Rengoku part laughs. Inosuke goes googly eyes just had to butt in! Giiii. But somehow... Somehow... Somehow he's so awesome. It pisses me off so muuch! Goku thinks (I should let them do try and do it without my help.). Tanjiro shouts Inosuke! Watch out for the front three cars! Inosuke goes I knooowwww! And I'll find it soon! With my full focus 7th style! This 'guy' has a weak spot somewhere! Tanjiro goes I see! I knew it... Is it up front? Inosuke goes yeah up front! Anyways the front part smells disgusting! Tanjiro thinks (it was hard to tell where the scent game from because of the strong wind, but if Inosuke says so, he must be right!). Tanjiro says it's where the coal is stockpiled isn't it! Right! Got it! Goku says I have Inosuke's breath form senses always active with a lot more range. Along with a strong smell of smell a bit weaker than yours Tanjiro and Super Hearing just a bit below Zenitsu's. And I already knew that and just wanted to see how long it would take you others to figure it out.

Tanjiro goes (so Rengoku is taking care of the five rear cars. Inosuke found the enemy's weak spot. Even know Goku already knows where the weak spot is and decided to let us find it ourselves. Zenitsu and Nezuko are also fighting defending the other cars. I have to be of use as well and protect everyone!).

Inosuke goes Raaaaghh! (Hurry! To save passengers allies and everyone on board!). Inosuke goes reaaaaghhh! Has he lands at the front of the train. He goes weird! Weird! Especially around here! The driver goes who are you!? G-Get out now! Inosuke goes the demon's neck... His weakspooot! Glob demon stuff appears. Hands appear and try to grab Inosuke. Inosuke goes ew! (So many hands! Crap!). Has so hands got hold of him.

Tanjiro comes in going Breath of Water: Sixth Style Swirling Vortex! Goku also comes in swinging his sword and firing Ki blasts part vaporising some of the living Demon goo. Tanjiro goes (it's right below! The smell of the demon is really strong right below here! Tanjiro goes Inosuke the demon's neck is right below us! Inosuke goes don't boss me around! I'm the boss here! Fine! Goku thinks (does he know that he's not in charge.). Inosuke goes Breath of The Beast Second Fang Rip and Tear!

Inosuke has cut through the floor. Tanjiro goes (the bone... The bone of his neck! Breath of Water Eighth Style Water Fall Jar! It got blocked! The tear is being protected and it has a quick regeneration rate! Even so, I'm doing my best to expose the bone with my strongest attacks! I gotta sever the bone...). Tanjiro goes Inosuke! Let's perform a combo attack and match our breaths together! One of us will slice the flesh up. The other will cut down the bone without a moment's delay! Inosuke goes I see! Good idea! I'll give you some praise! Thank you! Here we go.

All of a sudden Coerced Swooning Sleep: Eyeballs. Tanjiro goes a demon blood technique! It got us! We're being put to sleep.). Inosuke cut your own throat in your dreams! That'll wake you up! Goku managed to close his eyes in time and uses his other senses. Tanjiro keeps blacking out and coming back. He goes (it's fine! I'll destroy the technique even if it gets to me!). The eyes keep getting Tanjiro. He goes (moron! I have to close my eyes when I wake up otherwise I'll get caught by his technique! All right! I'm awake!). He is about to get caught again. But Goku comes in and destroys the eyes with his blade. But Tanjiro is hit by other set of eyes.

Tanjiro goes (aaah! Every time I wake up, I immediately cross eyes with the demon! Even when Goku has destroyed some of the them and he has his eyes closed. I need to wake up with my eyes closed! And while they're closed... It doesn't work! Wake up! Cut my throat quickly and wake up! Wake up now!). Tanjiro puts the sword to his own neck. Inosuke goes this isn't a dream! It's reality! Has he cuts a demon hand. He goes don't get caught in any traps! Don't die in a lame way!

Tanjiro goes gwahahaha! Inosuke goes I'm wearing the hide of the Mountain Master! I'm not afraid to make eye contact with these things whatsoever! You small fry eyeballs! Has he keeps cutting demon parts coming towards them. Tanjiro thinks (I see! Inosuke has a hard time realising where the gazes are coming from...! Hah!). Tanjiro goes Inosuke! The train driver is behind Inosuke with a knife or screw driver. Tanjiro thinks (oh no! Not only is this place cramped, he isn't standing in a good position! I've got no choice but to jump between them!). Before Tanjiro could do anything. Goku grabs the man's arm and the blade ends up stabbing Goku. The guy goes don't get in the way of my dreams! Goku knocks the guy out. Tanjiro and Inosuke are both shocked. Goku says I am find I had much worse before. Tanjiro goes okay. We have to cut the demon's neck now. Or Zenitsu and others won't last! Hurry! Inosuke goes Breath of the Beast Fourth Style Mince to Bits!

It has no effect. Goku swings his sword and goes Water Breathing Eighth form Waterfall Basin! Goku has successfully cut the bone.

After Goku's attack on the neck. Lower Moon one is dying. Lower One goes gya-gyaaaaah! Goku, Tanjiro and Inosuke are trying to cover their own ears. Tanjiro thinks (the terrible scream of death... And these tremors!). All of the train cars are becoming derailed because of the of all of the demon covering it is dying. Goku shields the whole train reducing the impact causing the passengers to be less injured. Inosuke goes we cut his neck and made him writhe in pain! Terrific! Tanjiro goes we're falling sideways! Inosuke! Goku holds his chest and thinks (dammit I miss judged how sharp small blade was I am slowly bleeding out, dammit!). Has he holds his chest. Goku says I have shielded the train to lower the impact damage so everyone doesn't get hurt has much. Tanjiro and Inosuke both go are you okay? Goku says the stab was more worst than I thought. But luckily all of the important stuff was missed. And I'll will live.

Tanjiro goes protect the passengers. Goku has lost a bit more blood than he thought. But he also senses something wrong. Goku goes (I sense two dangerous energies heading this one seems familiar. Wait it's the negative energy that took half my Super Saiyan power at Mount, Natagumo. But the other energy I don't recognise.). Goku falls to the floor because of the blood lost. He goes (I can't die. If I die that person becomes a murderer. Even know I can't talk. I can't die. I won't want anyone to die.).

Outside Tanjiro is on the floor after falling out of the train. He gets up part hurt. Inosuke goes are you okay! San-Tango! Goku thinks (he still can't get my name right.). Tanjiro also goes to Goku. Inosuke goes keep it together! You saved me from getting stabbed in the back! Now it's my turn! Goku concentrates his energy and breathing and manages to stop the bleeding from his tummy and arm. His arm was also part cut by the knife.

Inosuke goes your tummy and arm okay? You got your arm part cut and your tummy stabbed! Goku manages to say I.. I'm fine how about you two? Tanjiro goes I was going to save Inosuke. Goku goes I sensed that within your aura so I did it instead. And I'm so fine. I'm not catching any colds! I managed to stop the bleeding. I just need some time to recover. Looks like I can't move right away... Save the others... Is there any people injured? Also the driver was close to the demon's neck... Inosuke goes (I think he's going to be fine! Since he's already stopped the bleeding!).

Inosuke says but he's the one who part cut our arm and stabbed you in the tummy! That guy got his leg caught, and he can't move! His foot is squashed and he can't walk anymore! If I let him out, he'll die anyway! Tanjiro says but saving him is the right thing to do. Everyone deserves a second chance. Goku says Tanjiro is right you know. Goku tries to get up.

Inosuke goes hmph. I'll do it because I'm the boss. And my underling asked me to! After I save him, I'm gonna pluc his hair off! Tanjiro and Goku both go you don't have to do that! Tanjiro goes let me help you. Inosuke goes fine. They manage to free the guy.

Lower Moon One goes (my body's getting destroyed. I can't regenerate... Did I lose? Am I dying? No way! I haven't unleashed my full strength! I couldn't eat a single person.. My plan to merge with the train and eat a whole bunch of people in one gulp is now in ruins! I even ended up like this...! Even though I put in so much time and effort...! That guy! It's all his fault!. Talking about Rengoku. Lower One continues (I've taken 200 people as hostages, but still got pushed back. I got pinned down. This is the strength of the pillars... That guy was fast too.) Talked about Zenitsu. Still continues (And that girl! Isn't she a demon? What the hell! A demon siding with the demon hunters! Why hasn't she been killed my Muzan-sama? Shit, shiiiit! From the beginning...! All my bad luck began after those two kids got through my technique! It's all both brats fault! I'm fine with just killing both those brats... Yeah and the boar! If only I could have killed those brats! But that boar got in the way. His intuition is, strong and out of the ordinary. He was also very aware of my gazes. Did I lose? Am I dying!? Aaaah it's a nightmaaare! A nightmaaaare! It's always us Lower Demons that keep getting killed by the demon hunters. The Upper Moons, the Demon whose ranks haven't changed for hundreds of years, they've buried mountains they've even buried Demon Hunter Pillars. Is their strength on a different level? I never reached the Upper Moons despite being given so much blood... Aaaah, I wanna have a redo, I wanna have a redo! What miserable nightmare this is.). He has finally disappeared.

But he didn't know about Upper Moon Two's death and replacement.

Rengoku appears and goes I am glad to see you alright Tanjiro. But Goku you seem badly injured you shouldn't be moving much or the wound might open. He also says you can also use your full focus breaths all the time now! Impressive, Impressive! Goku says what about it? Well I am martial artist. I did do concentrate breathing a lot but not constant to after I did training back at the Butterfly Estate and it was really easy didn't take long. Rengoku goes is that so. Well it might take ten thousand steps to Pillardom! Tanjiro comes up to do them and says I'll do my best... Goku says I am leagues above you. The guy managed to get a lucky stab on me.

Rengoku goes I see that you have managed to control your breathing to stop the bleeding. Even know it's a broken blood vessel. But if you master your breathing, you'll be able to accomplish various things. It's not like you can do everything, but you can definitely get stronger compared to how you were the day before. Goku says you don't know any of my feats. Plus I had worst before and what doesn't kill me makes me stronger! (Making that song literally true.). Rengoku goes any way everyone is safe! There's a lot of injured people, but there's nothing life threatening. You don't have to push yourself any further.

All of a sudden an explosion happens behind them.

All of a sudden a wormhole opens up close to the train and someone comes through. Goku goes wait is that Zamasu in my son's body. Gohan Black says okay I am not finally here and I can finally kill that demon girl. I am sick of her and her daughter getting in the way of my plans. He sees Goku and goes ah another Goku to also kill.

Back at the Demon Slayer Corps Headquarters:

Goku Black and Shinobu have arrived back and informs the Master about Upper Moon Demon Two's death. Black senses something wrong. He goes I got to go I sense something bad and two familiar things near Rengoku, Tanjiro, Inosuke, Zenitsu, Goku and Nezuko.

Black uses instant transmission to get other there. He is shocked to see another version of himself in Gohan's body. All of a sudden another wormhole appears with a familiar figure appears and hits Gohan Black so hard in the back and accidentally into the train wreckage.

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**Okay so Gohan Black has appeared from the future and has kind of revealed something. Plus he wants to kill Nezuko. But who is the other person that appeared kicking him so hard in the back and into the train wreckage. So what do you think of the twist? **

**Oh Goku got stabbed and cut instead of Tanjiro get stabbed. Goku did get stabbed in the blood vessel in the gut with his arm lightly cut but the blood lost was getting to him until he managed to stop the bleeding himself.**

**Anyway the reason Goku can't still use instant transmission is because he never got the time to focus on getting it back. While Goku Black has a demon had enough time to get instant transmission back when he was hiding from the slayers.**

**Also next chapter is going to involve Upper Moon Three with big changes. Goku Black and the other person who gets revealed both end up fighting Gohan Black. The negative energy will return. Okay Broly also returns and fights Goku to the death. Would Bardock be able to make it in time to help.**

**I wanted to pull some extra twists. But some parts are going to follow the Manga after this arc with changes obviously. I might put a little something in between chapters 69 and 70 too. Since there is a bit of space there. Plus chapter 11 is going to be bigger with multiple fights. **

**I have also need to get a bit more of the Dragon Ball Universe involved but there's nothing there except at the Time Patrol. Also I need to correct the Supreme Kai of Time name. It's Chronoa not corana. Sorry about that. **

**Also keep safe. Wash your hands. Don't go near to many people. Don't touch your face. Isolate yourself if you have to. The Corana Virus has gotten worse.**


	11. Multiple battles and a big reveal

**I Don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Lower Moon Demon One has been defeated. Goku is part wounded from being stabbed. Multiple threats have appeared. One seems to be Gohan Black. Goku Black goes to engage. Someone else has also appeared through another wormhole and kicked Gohan Black so hard in the back and into the train wreckage. Bardock is also on his way but would he make it in time. **

**Chapter 11: multiple battles and a big reveal:**

From the explosion a demon appears. Someone thinks (Upper Moon Three? Why is he here now.)

Upper Three charges at the injured Goku. Rengoku goes Breath of Flames Second Style Ascending Blazing Sky. Rengoku has cut the demon's hand off. Upper Three back flips away and grows his hand back.

At the train Gohan Black sees Goku Black and says hey other me! Do you want to help me with the Zero Mortals Plan? Goku Black goes no way I am joining you! I tried, failed and given that up. I am a good guy now. I save people from man eating demons. Gohan Black goes anyway who hit me into the train wreckage? They will pay. A woman says oh, you're the one who's going to pay for killing other versions of me. I won't allow you to kill this version of me!

The woman is Nezuko. She is dressed in a uniform that says Time Agency. She also has a mixer of her pink kimono with Tanjiro's green black checkered kimono stitched together. She also has a Demon Slayer Mark like Tanjiro's. She also is wearing the hanafuda-like earrings and something on her wrist. She looks at Gohan Black with her pink eyes.

Back against Upper Moon Three:

Upper Three goes nice blade. Has he picks his own blood off his hand. Rengoku goes (he regenerates quickly.. And there's this intense sense of pressure and dread. So this is an Upper Moon.). He says I cannot understand why you're targeting a wounded person. Upper three says I thought he'd just get in the way. Between you and me. You and I have something to talk about? Rengoku says it's our first time meeting, but I already hate you. Upper Three says is that so? I really hate weak humans too. When I look at weaklings, I just feel disgusted.

Rengoku goes it looks like you and I have different moral values in regards to things. Upper Three says I see. Then I have a wonderful proposal. Rengoku says I am the Flame Pillar Rengoku Kyojuro. Upper Three says and I'm Akaza. Kyojuro, I'll tell you why you aren't crossing into supreme territory. Because you're human. Because you'll grow old. Because you'll die.

All of a sudden Gohan Black flies pass Akaza. They both go what the! Gohan Black goes when did she get so fast!? Tanjiro looks over and sees Nezuko in different clothes and a bit older looking. Nezuko rushes Gohan Black. They're fists clash and shake the landscape. Nezuko at the train looks at what's happening and is confused. She thinks (who are those two that have entered the battlefield?). Tanjiro thinks (Nezuko!? Wait why does she look older and what is she wearing? Wait those earrings are the same has mind.). Tanjiro says Nezuko is that really you? Nezuko says yes but has you can see I haven't got the time to talk.

Goku Black gets behind Gohan Black and holds him in place. Nezuko lands multiply punches at Gohan Blacks chest. He coughes up blood and goes Super Saiyan and says I have had enough! Goku Black goes Super Saiyan and they both clash.

Rengoku and Akaza continue their conversation. Akaza goes become a demon Kyojuro. If you do. You can continue to train for a hundred, even two hundred years. You can become stronger. Tanjiro thinks (out of all the demons I've met up to now, this guy smells the most similar to Kibutsuji. I have to back him up! Dammit where's my sword? I got separated from it when I fell out of the train.). Goku goes Tanjiro! Here's your sword. I have also recovered enough to fight apart from being hungry. Tanjiro says when are you never hungry. Goku goes good question but I want to know about this second Nezuko.

Far away Broly senses all of the different ki's. He feels a simpler one too Kakarot's. Broly is getting angry. But does go all rage since it's a bit different and not actually the proper ki.

Back to the battlefield:

Rengoku says growing old and dying is the beauty of the fleeting creature called a human being. Because they grow old, because they die. Has Inosuke is helping the injured people along with Nezuko. Goku is also now helping. Since he still needs to part recover before going into battle. Goku says I might be able to battle in one to two minutes. Has he sits down to have a small rest and focusing on his breathing and Ki to heal a bit quicker and it's working. Rengoku is still talking. They are tremendous. Lovable. And precious. What they call 'strength' isn't a word that is used in regards to the body. This guy Goku isn't weak. Don't insult him. I'll say it over and over again. You and I have different moral values. No matter what kind of motivation I may have. I will not become a demon. Akaza goes I see.

The battle behind them is heating up. Gohan Black has gone Super Saiyan Three. Goku Black goes Super Kaio-ken times twenty! Forcing Gohan Black into his mystic form. They clash fists. Gohan Black lands some serious shots on Goku Black. Goku Black is on the floor now in his base form. Gohan Black says pathetic your out already!? Goku Black stands up. Gohan Black goes how can you stand I badly injured you!? Goku Black says you don't get it don't you? Gohan Black goes wait you're a demon that's how you got back up. Goku Black says your correct.

Goku Black transforms into a demon form along with Super Saiyan Three. Goku Black now has red, green and black dragon patterns on his body with long yellow hair and no eyebrows. His eyes are a mixer of red and green along with a horn on the right side of this head. Gohan Black responds by going Super Saiyan Rose. Nezuko transforms into her full demon form. That has a horn on both sides of her head. Her body goes a bit older looking along with patterns of red and green leafs. She also goes Kaio-ken times one hundred. Goku Black and Nezuko engage Gohan Black who's getting angrier.

At the same time Rengoku and Akaza start their battle. Akaza charges at Rengoku. Rengoku goes First Style: Sea of fire! Tanjiro goes I can't follow them with my eyes. Goku walks up to Tanjiro and stands next to him. He says I can see their fight just fine. A huge amount of fire appears. Inosuke looks at the battle. Zenitsu is still asleep with some people that he saved.

Akaza in the air goes of all the Pillars I killed up to now none of them were of flames and none of them ever agreed to my invitation. Why is that? As someone who trained in the same martial arts. I find them hard to understand. And they say that only those who were chosen can become demons. Someone with wonderful talents is going to have an unsightly decline. This is unbearable! Just die, Kyojuro. While you're young and strong! He goes Destructive Kill Void Style! Rengoku goes Fourth Style: Wave of Blazing Flames.

Gohan Black is winning against Future Nezuko and Goku Black. Goku Black is knocked back into his base form.

At the Time Patrol:

Chronoa goes this is really bad with Gohan Black being there. Even know I am surprised that Goku Black is fighting against him. I wonder how long it will take Bardock to arrive there.

At the battles:

Rengoku goes (the attacks reach me when he fires into the empty air with his fists, he's moving at a fraction of a blink. Goku says that's sad that he has air punches has a Demon Blood Art. Tanjiro goes why? Goku says because everyone in my universe can do air punches.

Rengoku thinks (if he fights me from a distance like he is now, it'll be dangerous for me to cut this head off. If that's the then I'll have to get close! He almost gets into Akaza's face. Akaza goes what wonderful reaction speed! They clash but Goku notices something wrong. Akaza says same goes for your wonderful sword style! They'll be lost Kyojuro! Isn't that sad! Rengoku goes nobody would be if they're human! It's just natural! Goku goes Super Saiyan. Tanjiro goes Goku why have you transformed? Goku says that Negative Energy from Mt. Natagumo is here. Rengoku goes don't move if your wound opens, it'll be fatal! Standby, soldier! Goku says I am healed enough to help!

The negative energy appears and goes into Akaza. He says don't mind the weaklings Kyojuro! Give it all you got! Focus on me! Goku says get out of there now! Akaza goes were did I get this extra strength from. Has lands a punch into Rengoku's chest making a hole. Everyone is shocked expect Goku who's angry. Goku rushes in a moves Rengoku's body to safety.

Goku turns his attention to Akaza who's now powered up by the negative energy. Goku brings out his sword. Akaza goes oh a yellow, red, blue lined coloured sword interesting. Bring it I feel like I can beat anyone with this new power and I don't know where it came from.

Far away Broly goes that's Kakarot's Ki and goes into a complete rage. He starts flying to the battlefield shouting Kakarot! Non-stop.

Goku goes (oh no I sense Broly coming and his power is rising I must end this fight now!). Goku goes Akaza is it I be ending this now. Goku goes Water Breathing First Form: Water Surface Slash. Goku has easily cut Akaza's head off in a blink of an eye and powers back down to base form. And watches Future Nezuko's and, Goku Black's fight against Gohan Black. Goku knows that he's too weak to try and help. He them stabs Akaza's body and hits it with a Ki blast vaporising the body. Everyone is shocked after seeing Goku do that. Goku says I only did that to destroy the negative energy that enter his body.

Rengoku says I am glad we won but I might die soon.

Akaza is dying and can't do anything about it. A woman goes up to him. He goes let go. Who are you? She says come on stop and let's go to the other side. He goes I don't want to I want to kill these people first. She goes put why? You can't stop yourself from dying. He says I want make sure they die with me first. She goes but why? He goes because if I don't I won't be able to bring it back. The medicine for dad. I must live and If I don't become stronger I can't run away with the wallet I stole. If I don't become stronger I won't beat the people who come back for revenge. If I don't become stronger, I'll get taken to the magistrate and beaten.

Flashback:

Someone says that's three pickpocket tattoo lines now. Next time I'll cut off your wrists. Akaza laughs haha! Hahaha! And says go ahead and cut them off then! You cut them off, I'll still have my feet! And I'll pick pockets with those! Either way, you're not getting me next time! A guy says one crime after another at the age of eleven. Even a large-sized man would go numb after receiving a hundred blows. You are a demon child.

Akaza goes keep saying that. That's right, I am axl demon child. I had fangs ever since I was born. Some people run up to him and go Hakuji! Your father heard you got caught again and hung himself! Hakuji (Akaza) goes he's dead! He gone to his father's grave. He reads a letter. "Dear Hakuji.". "Live an honest life. You can turn over a new leaf. I don't want you to live off money that has been stolen from others. I'm sorry for being a nuisance."

Hakuji goes how could you make peace with living as poor people? Dad? This world can just fuck right off. Has he hugs the grave stone. He continues they may whip me and break my bones, but I can endure anything for you dad. Even if it lasts hundreds of years. A guy hitting him goes repent! And find a damn job! Hakuji goes shut up. And zip it shitbag. I don't have the money. Medicine's expensive. My dad was slowly getting worse. The battered bones in his back were weakening. I wanted to feed you more. You were definitely gonna get better. Why did you hang yourself? I would die for you, dad. For you!

He has beaten up multiple guys. He's catching his breath. A guy comes up and says oh, man. That's impressive. The guy says I got called over because some kid was about to kill everyone. And I find seven adults beaten with bare fists. You've got good muscles. You're winning against adults without a weapon. Must be feeling pretty good.

Akaza goes who is this? What am I looking at? Are these my memories?

Back to the battlefield:

Goku looks up at the other battle. Nezuko is knocked out of the battle. Goku Black goes down. Bardock arrives and goes Super Saiyan God and charges Gohan Black. They stop. Gohan Black goes what's that massive power coming this way. Bardock goes well Broly is on his way at least I managed to beat him here.

Back to Akaza's memories:

The guy says wanna come to my dojo? I got no students under me. Hakuji goes shut up, you old fart! I'll kill you! The guy goes your tattoos say you're an Edo criminal. So you were banished from Edo. That's why you came here? Hakuji goes what of it! You got nothing to do with this! The guy goes yep! But first, come at me, reformed boy! Hakuji goes eat shit you old fart! The guy punches Hakuji in the face. Knocking him down to the floor.

Later on the guy goes maaaan, you sure are strong. Despite that huge beating it only took you an hour to wake up. He says I'm Keizou I run a martial arts dojo that teaches barefisted fighting style you called Soryuu. I don't have a single student. I make my day wages by simply doing some handyman work. So what I want you to do first is to nurse my sick daughter. I have to work, so I want to leave it to you. My wife drowned herself from fatigue of nursing her. It's a tough job. Seriously I was a bother to both my wife and daughter for being weak. Hakuji says and you don't mind leaving your only daughter with me, a criminal? Keizou says well, mister criminal, I beat the crap out of you a few hours ago, so it's all good!

I am dying and I can't do anything about it at least I slowed it down.

Back to the memories:

Keizou says my daughter Koyuki. Who's coughing. He says hey, you look better than in the morning. Are you feeling better now? She goes yeah... He continues this guy isn't telling me his name, so yeah. Get him to spill it before I get back. Koyuki goes uhh, y... Your face is hurt... Are you okay?

This head says I hate you since I am remembering my worthless past that was filled with nothing but empty promises. Goku says that's not true memories make people who their are you just took the wrong path. I sense you took life's before becoming a demon. But I did kill some people myself but some were an accident. And some I meant it but I had no choice just to save the planet. Put a do give people a second chance and you had to many chances already.

Back to the memories again:

Akaza goes why do sick people always apologise? I'm sorry for taking up your time. I'm sorry for making so many coughing noises. I'm sorry I cannot work to the best of my ability. They probably want to do these things themselves. Their coughs won't stop. They probably want to at least breathe normally. And they should be the ones in the most pain. I'm sorry for everything. Koyuki says it's my fault that you can't train or go out to play. He goes Koyuki had a really weak body. She had to be attended on throughout the night, and I had to change both the cloth in her forehead and her clothes. She had to drink water frequently, and whenever she went to the bathroom I had to carry her.

Goku has his hand on Akaza's slowly disappearing head and looks at the memories.

Back in the memories. Hakuji goes I nursed my dad before, so unlike most other people, my body was more resilient. This wasn't hard for me at all. I never thought about playing around ever since before. When I was free, I just trained, so don't worry about that. But sometimes a chance of pace is... Koyuki says there's going to be fireworks tonight, so just go... Hakuji says maybe once your dizziness goes away, I'll carry you to the bridge so we can watch. She goes eh? He squeezes water out of a cloth and puts it on her head. He says even if we can't go today, there's next year and the year after that. We can just go then. She started crying.

He goes the only thing that annoyed me when I nursed her was that Koyuki would just start crying in the middle of our conversation. It must be depressing to bed sickbed, when she cries, it just makes me feel uncomfortable.

Later Keizou goes ohh, I see. So the 'Haki' in 'Hakuji' comes from the 'Koma' in 'Komainu'. Oh, Okay. You're the same as me then, huh. There's something you have to protect. Like a Komainu guarding a shrine. While having water from the well. Hakuji goes my master who wasn't a samurai still managed to obtain this land and dojo. When he saved an old man who was getting attacked by bandits, the old man was fascinated by his Soryuu Technique. And he handed over the land and old dojo since he had no successors. But there were people who wanted the land for themselves, and they weren't happy. The Kenjutsu dojo next door harassed the Soryuu dojo. Because of that, the Soryuu dojo never had any pupils. But training here and nursing Koyuki healed my heart.

After three years, I turned Eighteen. Koyuki turned Sixteen and she stopped lying down all the time. She was starting to be able to live normally.

Later Keizou goes Hakuji come here. He goes okay. Keizou says can you take over my dojo, Hakuji? And you can have Koyuki as well. Hakuji goes huh? He looks at her and she looks down. He goes I had the tattoos of a criminal. I never imagined having a future. Much less a future where was loved by someone. Maybe what my dad told me was right. Can I really find the right way to live? That fleeting hope where I could possibly fix my life grew so big I couldn't control it. And at that moment, I wanted to protect two people, even at the cost of my own life. Never in my dreams would I have imagined a poisoning.

I went to visit my dad's grave to tell him of my marriage. And I came back to the dojo before the sun had even set. But before I even heard it, I felt sick, my diaphragm was spasming. This bad feeling was giving me goosebumps. A girl goes up to Hakuji and says someone poisoned the well! All because they couldn't beat you or Keizou-san in a direct fight! Those monsters are horrible!

Akaza goes it's gruesome just too much! Even Koyuki-chan was killed! Whenever the people I care about are in a crisis, I'm never always never there. Has he is over both their dead bodies. And I made a promise. She says are you really okay with me? Do you remember talking about seeing the fireworks when we were kids? He goes eh? No... Uhh... She goes it was a small conversation between you and me Hakuji-san. But I was very happy about it. Even if we couldn't see the fireworks this year, we could see them next year... Or the next year. That's what you said. He goes it's just... I could never actually imagine a future where I could see next year or the year after. Koyuki says my mother thought the same... She didn't want to see me die. So she killed herself. I understood that somewhere in his heart, my dad had given up. I was just too weak. But you saw my future, Hakuji-san. And as it was natural, you told me there was a next year. I was really happy. You're amazing Hakuji-san. Will you be my husband? They hold hands. He says yes. I will become stronger than anyone else and protect you my entire life. In the end, it was nothing but words. I couldn't even manage a single thing.

Akaza should have fully disappeared by now but Goku slowed down his death to look at his memories. So Akaza is still disappearing.

Akaza continues the details of the tragic incident are recorded in the Magistrate's office. After the Soryuu dojo's family was poisoned, I attacked the nearby Kenjutsu dojo and murdered the sixty-seven people in it with my bare fists. Crushed skulls. Smashed innards. Not only were almost all of the corpses mangled to the point where they lost their original forms, there were countless missing body parts. It was literal scene from hell as chins, brains, eyeballs, and limbs were strewn all over the ceiling and walls. The shock caused the surviving maid to lose her mind. The record was so absurd and preposterous, it was regarded as fictitious tale for thirty years before being erased.

A bloody Hakuji is walking and comes up to a bridge. Muzan appears saying I don't remember sending any demons to this area, but after hearing the commotion about a demon and coming all the way here, I find a mere human. How disappointing. Hakuji goes move it. Or you're... dead.

Muzan goes up to him and put his own hand through Hakuji's head. Muzan says I was thinking about creating twelve strong demons. Can you withstand the amount of blood I will give you now? Hakuji says I don- I... Just don't care any... more...

I became a demon and lost my memories. I wanted to strength once again. Even though there wasn't a single thing left I wanted to protect. I really didn't want to live in a world where I lost my family. But for over a hundred years, I kept pointlessly murdering over and over again. Yet at the end of the day, it's just a pathetic, comical, uninteresting story. Too many things have scattered away... Even if I die, I can't go to the same place as them.

On the battlefield Akaza has started crying. Goku is in tears because of what he saw his sad memories and kind of feels a bit sorry for him.

Rengoku has versions. He sees his mother saying Kyojuro. A younger Rengoku goes yes, mother? He goes think really hard about what your mom will ask you now. She says do you know why you were born stronger than other people? Young Kyojuro goes uh... I don't know! She says to save the weak. People who were born and blessed with greater abilities than others, have to use their power for the world, for the people. Hurting others with your power which was gifted from the heavens, and soiling your clothes is unforgivable. It is the obligation of those born strong to save the weak. Your mission requires you to fulfil your duty properly. Don't ever forget that. Young Kyojuro goes okay! She hugs him and says I will not be alive for much longer. It was a blessing to become the mother of such a strong, gentle child. Now I get of you to survive not die.

Rengoku manages to use focus breathing to stop the bleeding and last a bit longer. He goes (mother, same goes for me. It was an honour to have someone like you give birth to me. But I am to injured and I don't have long left.).

Goku and Tanjiro both go up to Rengoku. Rengoku says wait where's the demon? Kind of forgetting that Goku beat Upper Moon Three. Goku says I have managed to kill the demon myself. I warned you to back off because negative energy that took half my Super Saiyan power from Mt. Natagumo entered the demon insanely powering him up. Luckily I was able to easily over power him because of the training I had along with doing Concentration Breathing constant.

Tanjiro and Goku look at the battlefield. Gohan Black is getting pushed back by Bardock. Gohan Black goes how are you this powerful? Bardock says I did a lot of training and you heavily underestimated my base power! Tanjiro goes Rengoku please don't die. Rengoku says Kamado. My boy. If I die. It will be my loss. Any Goku killed the demon anyway. Now come over here please. Let's have a final chat. Tanjiro sits in front of Rengoku crying. Goku ends up defending them from Ki blasts coming from Bardock and Gohan Black's battle. He missed one of the blasts and shouts Tanjiro. Tanjiro hits the blast with his sword and manages to duck. But he broke his sword doing that.

Bardock manages to punch Gohan Black in the face and knee him in the stomach along with landing a elbow shot on the back. Gohan Black angrily goes that's enough! Has he explodes in power. Gohan Black says oh now you have done it's time for you to die! Say hello to my Mystic Super Saiyan Rose form. Bardock goes I only used up to 80% of my Super Saiyan God power. Well it's all of nothing now. Bardock power's up to Super Saiyan Blue. Gohan Black goes ah, ah, ah. Your Super Saiyan Blue is only ten times your Super Saiyan God state. How pathetic I expected more from you. Bardock thinks (dammit I am completely out classed. But he probably can't hold those two forms combined for long. I just have to hold out. But I sense Broly coming this way.).

Rengoku says to Tanjiro. I just remembered somethings when I saw the dreams of my past. You should try to go to my parent's house, the Rengoku house.. There should be some notes which the 'Flame Pillars' of old left behind. My father often read those, but... I never read them, so I don't know what's inside them. But there may be some record... About this 'Dance of The Fire God' you were talking about.

Tanjiro goes Ren-Rengoku-san that's enough... Please stop the bleeding with your breaths... Isn't there a way to plug the wound up? Rengoku says there isn't. I'm going to die very soon. I'm gonna to talk while I still can, so hear me out. Goku says I know I still remember the time I died with a hole in my chest. It was my friend that did it with his attack but it was against my evil brother I was holding in place. And the sun is starting to come up.

The morning sun steadily arrives.

Rengoku says to Tanjiro. I want you to tell my little brother Senjurou that he should proceed down the path that he thinks is, right, as his heart tells him to. Tell my father to take care of his body. And also, Kamado my boy. I believe in your sister. I accept her as a member of the demon hunters. Inside the train, I saw that girl protect the humans despite her bleeding out. Those who risk their lives to fight demons and protect humans are Demon Hunters, no matter what anyone else tries to say. Live with your chest high. If you get knocked down by your own weakness and cowardice, flame up your heart, grit your teeth and move forward. Even if you stop in your tracks and cower, you're not gonna stop the flow of time. Don't be saddened by the fact that we're all reaching the end.

Goku Black notices the sun and grabs hold of the Nezuko near him and instant transmissions back to the Demon Slayer Corps Headquarters. In the shade not that far away from Shinobu. Shinobu goes oh your back wait is that Tanjiro's sister? Why does she look completely different? And she isn't wearing her bamboo. Goku Black says it's complicated.

Back with the others. Gohan Black goes those two cowards. Bardock says they can't be in the sun or they will die. Gohan Black drops out of Super Saiyan Rose into his Mystic form. He says dammit my Rose form ran out at least I am still in Mystic.

Rengoku is still talking to Tanjiro. Don't worry about me dying here. If you're a pillar it's natural to become the shield of your juniors. If you're a pillar, you do the same thing as everyone else, no matter who they are. Young buds can't get plucked. Kamado, my boy, Inogashira, my boy, Golden boy and Goku, you all have ways to grow. And next time. You all will become pillars who will support the Demon Hunters. I believe in you. I truly do. Tanjiro puts his hand over this face while crying. Zenitsu has helped Nezuko get back into her box.

Rengoku sees his mother. He goes mother did I do everything right? Was I able to fulfil everything I was supposed to carry out? She says you did a wonderful job. Rengoku smiles.

Zenitsu says when the train derailed... Rengoku-San used a lot of techniques. The damage to the passenger cars was kept to a bare minimum. With Nezuko in her box on his back. Goku says I did part shield the train with a Ki barrier to help part minimise the damage. Tanjiro goes I suppose.

Zenitsu goes for him to die... I can't believe it... Did an Upper Moon Demon actually come? Tanjiro says yeah... Zenitsu says why would an Upper Moon come like that... Was he strong? That can't... Tanjiro says yeah. Goku says I warned him to back off be negative energy that stolen half my power at Mt. Natagumo entered the demon and it was to late. The demon got his hand straight through his chest. I killed the demon. But something more dangerous than the Demon and Gohan Black is coming.

Tanjiro goes I hate it... Even though I should've been able to help him out using the Kaio-ken, but there was another thick wall right in front of me. Even though the amazing people were constantly fighting right in front of me I still couldn't get to them. It felt like I was stumbling then... So... Can I even become like Rengoku-San. Zenitsu is now crying.

Goku says I should have charged in early when I first noticed the negative energy dammit. Gohan Black clashes next to them unconscious. Bardock says I have finally knocked him out. Inosuke shouts don't go spewing out timid ass words! All that talk about whether you can be or can't be like him is pointless! He said that he believes in us! Don't think about anything else expect living up to it! Creatures that die just return to the Earth! He won't come back even if you bawl about it! Don't cry, even if you feel regret! No matter how miserable you are, how embarrassed you are you just have to keep living! Goku says I can't believe I am going to say this but Inosuke is right.

Zenitsu says to Inosuke. But you're crying too... There are tears coming out of that headpiece. Inosuke head-butt's Zenitsu saying I ain't crying! Waaaaaaa come over here! Time for training! Inosuke grabs Tanjiro and hits hit a bit until Goku stops him. But all of a sudden a massive dark shadow appeared over them. They hear Kakarot! Goku says get out of here now! Tanjiro goes who's Kakarot? Goku says it's my real birth name. But I use Goku since I was given it on Earth.

Broly fires a Ki blast at everyone. Bardock in Super Blue wipes the attack away. Goku goes Super Saiyan Two and says I have no choice to fight now no matter how out matched I am. Goku rushes Broly with Bardock. Unfortunately Gohan Black wakes up and goes into Mystic and Super Saiyan combined. And engages Bardock. Bardock notices and engages.

Goku attacks Broly has Bardock and Gohan Black start fighting again. Goku says keep him alive I want some answers from him. Has I try to kill Broly. Goku lands multiple blows on Broly but barely does anything. Broly grabs Goku and punches him in the face and throws him into the train wreckage.

Members of the Demon Slayer Corps the clean up crew grab Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu they start running away from the two on going battles.

Broly is beating the hell out of Goku. Goku flies back and angrily turns Super Saiyan Three. Super Saiyan Three Goku with a rage boost manages to do a little bit of damage to Broly. Bardock takes notice. Bardock powers up and up. Gohan Black goes dammit he had managed to upgrade his Super Saiyan Blue to the full fifty times multiplier. Before Gohan Black could transform any further Bardock knocks him out cold.

Broly is about to kill Goku who's dropped to base. Goku thinks (it can't be over like this. Wait I just remembered all of my masters training and what they said.). Goku blacks out. Broly is about to deliver the killing blow. But all of a sudden heat starts coming out of Goku. A aura of heat has appeared. Goku opens his eyes and there sliver. Broly goes what the!? Goku punches Broly so hard sending him flying away with lots of damage. The aura disappears and Goku falls to the ground. He wonders (what was that I was just in for a very short amount of time. What ever it was it did so much damage to Broly in one punch.). Goku has completely passed out.

Broly is now angrier. Bardock flies right in front of him. Bardock punches Broly with full power where Goku hit him. Broly is now in a lot of pain and is really pissed off. Bardock smirks and says is that all the Legendary Super Saiyan has. Pathetic I know you grow in power all of the time. But your easy to beat when way over powered by your opponent at first. Bardock stabs Broly with a Ki blade. The clean up pick Goku up and leave the area.

Broly punches Bardock so hard knocking him back. Bardock goes (this is really bad his power has increased ten times fold. Must finish him now before he surpasses me! Dammit I can't hold blue longer. I can't maintain Super Saiyan God I used to much God Ki and Super Saiyan Three isn't enough! So Super Saiyan Four it is.). Bardock goes to base and turns into Super Saiyan Four. Bardock and Broly clash. Bardock says that's it I have had enough of you, you Bastard! Bardock goes Super Omega Blaster. Full power! Bardock aims the blast towards the sun. Broly shouts Kakarot! Has he is sent into the sun and dies. Bardock goes it's over now. Has he drops to base form and on the ground tried and exhausted and in pain.

The clean up crew picks him up. Bardock says wait take that other guy to he needs to be interrogated.

Tanjiro, Inosuke, Zenitsu, Goku and Bardock are all taken to the Butterfly Estate to heal. With Nezuko taken back to her bed.

The news of Rengoku's death were sent directly to Ubuyashiki and the other pillars.

Shinobu goes is that so? Rengoku-San has... Mitsuri gasps at the news. Muichiro doesn't respond because he will just forget..

The Master Ubuyashiki says so the two hundred passengers didn't die because of two people? Kyojuro really worked hard. He was an incredible child. He won't be lonely. I won't be alive for much longer either. Before long and everyone here... Will head to the land of Yomi. Well at least Goku has killed Upper Moon Three and Goku Black killed Upper Moon Two so that has massively weakened Muzan's forces.

Shinobu walks into the Butterfly Estate Infirmary. She says why is there another Nezuko? Goku says I don't know. But I know that broken legs wouldn't stop me from getting around since I can fly. Shinobu goes I would ask that Nezuko myself but she's asleep. Emily goes into the room where the future Nezuko is and comforts her. She then sits down in a chair and falls to sleep herself.

**TBC**

**(A/N)**

**Okay so I do find it hard covering battles. Now Upper Moon Two and Three are both dead. Another Nezuko has appeared and has massively drained herself against Gohan Black and she has a uniform that says Time Agency on it meaning that she from the future. Gohan Black wanted to kill past Nezuko but failed because of Bardock. Oh and this Broly is from the Dragon Ball Z timeline. The Dragon Ball Super Broly is still on Planet Vampa. Different timelines and all that.**

**Oh and parts of chapters 154, 155 with a tiny bit of chapter 156 is in this chapter because Goku killed Azaka that's why. Bardock has blasted Broly into the sun. Now everyone has to heal expect Rengoku who still died sadly. **

**So some secrets next chapter are going to be revealed.**


	12. Some revealed secrets

**I Don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time: negative energy with half of Goku's weaker stolen Super Saiyan power entered Upper Demon Three. Rengoku is killed. Goku kills Upper Three. Gohan Black has been knocked out by Bardock who has also killed Broly. After Broly beaten the hell out of Goku which causes Goku to end up with broken legs. Goku Black used instant transmission to take himself and future Nezuko to a safe place at the Butterfly Estate away from the sun. Gohan Black has also been captured.**

**Chapter 12: Some revealed secrets:**

In a house it seems to be like a young boy sat in a chair reading. But it's not a young boy it's Muzan.

A man says oh, really is a clever boy. Well, I was depressed because I was never awarded with a child, but now I'm relieved since a good child came by. Even though we're not blood related, I will let that child succeed in my footsteps, that's what parents do. But he has a skin disease. And he can't come outside in the afternoon. Ohh, how sad... I think it would be great if we could make a miracle cure in our company as soon as possible.

Through an open door Turles appears and says I have come to make some reports. Muzan says did you find what we talked about? Turles says I did some investigation, but there is no reliable information. And I can't even confirm its existence... I couldn't find the 'Blue Spider Lily'. Muzan goes so? Turles says I also have bad use and good news. Muzan goes what's the bad news? Turles says Lower Moon One and Upper Moon Three have both been killed. Muzan angrily goes what!? Turles goes well I have double good news. Muzan says what is it?

Turles says Upper Moon Three has killed a pillar before being killed. And that the other demon traitor is a young girl. She wears a pink kimiko with a black jacket. She also has like orange brown colour on the end of her hair, pink eyes and a bamboo muzzle over her mouth. But another one appeared. And that one has a mark on her head like the boy along with the hanafuda like earrings too. Also has the same hair and is a bit older looking. Along with a kimono that's made up of the pink kimiko and the green black checked kimiko stitched together with no bamboo on her mouth. I will also try to do my best to live up to your expectations.

Muzan goes Turles thanks for the information about the demon traitor and the pillars death. But I do hate the part that we have lost Lower Moon One and Upper Moon Three. You can now leave. Turles goes thanks I will continue trying to look for that flower.

At the Butterfly Estate:

Zenitsu thinks (even Tanjiro and Goku are feeling down. And sometimes Tanjiro thinks about how he might just be useless. While Goku thinks that it's his fault for not charging in, in time. Well of course. Even people who make the 'sound' of training their hearts out, like Rengoku-San, end up dying. It's so sad it messes you up. Even Inosuke cried his heart out. It probably just sucked a lot. And you can't change your thought pattern quickly since we're humans. No matter how strong a person is, they feel pain and they feel sad. But we can't keep cowering foreeeeever. So we just strike our wounded hearts again and again, then stand back up. I'm sure Rengoku-San was also that kinda of guy. That was the kinda sound he made. It was a little strange, but it was a strong and sweet sound.).

He goes into the room and says Tanjiro! Goku! I got some buns (without permission) so let's eat! One of the young girls goes Tanjiro-San isn't heeere! And anciently hits Zenitsu's face causing his nose to start bleeding. With him on the floor. She goes aaaah! I'm so sorry, Zenitsu-San! He goes no, I'm completely fine. What's wrong? You're not focusing okay! While is a dizzy state. Goku says oh man I wanted some buns. Bardock says same. The girl goes I'm so so sorry! Tanjiro-san isn't anywhere! While trying to sort out Zenitsu's nose. She continues Tanjiro's wounds haven't healed and he was training, so Shinobu-zama got angry...! We told him to rest up too! Zenitsu says he wasn't injured that much and he still went somewhere, with a chance of breaking his bones! Is he stupid?

Goku goes hey dad! Bardock goes what? Can't you just heal yourself with Super Saiyan God? Bardock goes oh yeah. Goku says and can you also fix my broken legs? Bardock says I could give it a try. Bardock goes Super Saiyan God and uses its healing factor. Bardock gets up and goes to Goku. He says okay Kakarot I am going to try and heal your legs. Bardock puts his arms out and sends God Ki into Goku's body. Bardock a minute later says all done. Goku gets up and goes thanks dad you also healed the wounds at by belly and arm. Bardock goes back to base.

Shinobu comes into the room. She goes Goku how are you standing up? Your legs are broken! Bardock says I used Super Saiyan God to heal myself and Kakarot. Shinobu goes who are you anyway? Bardock says I am Kakarot's father. Shinobu goes Kakarot? Goku says that's my Saiyan I was born with. But I go by my earth name Goku. Only other good Saiyans are allowed to call me Kakarot. Shinobu goes I see. The similarities between the way you both look actually gives it away. Zenitsu goes well I better get going. Shinobu goes anyway what's your name? Bardock says my name is Bardock.

Shinobu says well Bardock and Goku since your both healed you both come with me.

They all arrive at a room shielded from the sun. They see Gohan Black behind bars with a collar around his neck. Future Nezuko and Emily are also there along with Goku Black. Goku, Bardock and Shinobu all sit down.

Shinobu goes alright less start the interrogation. Future Nezuko says okay so the collar around Gohan Black's neck disables his powers and massively weakens his strength and if he tries anything bad he will be electrocuted. I am also annoyed that my device I used to get here has been destroyed. Gohan Black says why would I tell you anything. Shinobu goes wait Nezuko you attacked a none demon. Nezuko says well he has killed some other versions of me! And I have had enough of that! Goku says I know how that feels.

Gohan Black says well because you Nezuko and Emily have been pains stopping my plans. Nezuko says your plans of wiping out all moral life! Goku Black says well I failed and given that up and turned good. I just hated the part I was ambushed and cheap shot and turned into a Demon! Gohan Black says you're making me sick. And how long are you going to keep it a secret Emily and Nezuko? Goku and Shinobu both go what secret? Emily goes fine I stop hiding parts of my aura. Goku goes what? Shinobu goes what is it? Goku says her aura it's demon, human and Saiyan? Shinobu, Goku Black and Bardock all go what!?

Nezuko comes out clean. She says okay Emily is my daughter. Goku, Shinobu, Bardock and Goku Black are all just in shock. Goku goes that explains how she's 50% demon but what about the 25% human and Saiyan? Emily says are you familiar with the name Goten? Goku goes what? My second son is Emily's father?! Nezuko says yes. Nezuko says me and Emily are both from the future. Shinobu goes future huh, what year? Emily and Nezuko both say 2054. Emily says I was born 2029 shortly after something really bad happened.

Goku goes how is it Goten? Nezuko says well he was on a mission from something called the Time Patrol and got trapped. We met in 2027 and started rebuilding after a big bad thing happened. (I can't say anything about it being World War Three. Since it's currently World War One.). Me and Goten had Emily and then got married. And because Goten is or was part of the Time Patrollers he came up with an idea about doing a Time Agency which was form like 2045 and still going ever since, stopping changes to history. And here I am trying to stop and capture Gohan Black. But with my device damaged I have no way of getting back.

Goku says just wait for Tanjiro to hear about you and Emily. I have no idea how he would react. Nezuko says he probably won't take it very well. Shinobu says well that explains why your uniform says Time Agency. Emily starts coughing and ends up in pain. Nezuko goes have you eaten anything? Emily says no I did sleep for like two hundred years. Nezuko says why have you forgotten that you can have normal food and drink. Emily goes well I did forget about that went I slept two hundred years.

Two Hundred years ago 1715 Japan:

Emily has just arrived. She goes right were are you? Emily is looking around to stop the enemies from changing history. Emily came across a village at night time. A demon slayer notices her and moves to engage. Emily senses her targets. Emily rushes off. She stops and goes there you are Nappa and Raditz! Nappa goes hey Raditz it's that girl Fu warned us about. Raditz goes I see that.

Raditz charges Emily and fires a Double Sunday. Emily dodges the attack and knocks Raditz out with a single blow. Nappa goes alright you pipsqueak. Nappa charges Emily. Emily tries to block the punch but fails. Nappa goes what do you know my training paid off. I do want to get revenge on Vegeta for killing me. Emily goes so you have been training, uh. Nappa goes that's right. And your thing on your wrist looks damaged. Has he laughs. Emily goes what are you to doing here anyway this isn't your dimension! Wait what's that machine? Nappa goes like I'll tell you. Emily goes I will make you then. Nappa says you can try pipsqueak. Emily goes stop calling me pipsqueak because of my height compared to yours.

Emily charges at Nappa. Nappa and Emily are both throwing punches and kicks at each other. Emily and Nappa both dodge each other several times and blocked some attacks. Nappa goes right I had enough of you time to end this. Nappa powers up and goes Super Saiyan. Emily responds by also going Super Saiyan. Emily tries not to laugh since Nappa is a bold Super Saiyan. Nappa lands multiple shots on Emily since she is part distracted by trying not to laugh. Emily gets hit by Nappa's mouth blast. Emily has lost an arm. Nappa laughs but he stops laughing when he sees Emily grow an new arm.

Emily goes my turn and kicks Nappa in the back. Nappa turns around and manages to grab Emily's leg and throws her back and forth at the ground. Emily as had enough and transforms into her half demon form. A pattern of green and red leafs appear on her body with a horn on the right side of her head with veins looking like they're ready to pop. With her yellow hair and a mixer of pink, green eyes.

Nappa is shocked by this. Before Nappa could do anything else Emily gets behind him with so much speed and hits the back of his neck knocking him out. Before Emily could do anything else portals open up taking Nappa and Raditz away.

Nappa and Raditz end up in front of Fu. Fu says can you two get anything done. I am really starting to regret being you both back to life. Nappa says it's not our fault a Demon Saiyan hybrid appeared and beat us both. Fu goes a Saiyan Demon hybrid hmm, interesting. Nappa says anyway we managed to set up the machine anyway. Fu says wow you managed to get something done I might keep you around a bit longer Nappa but I am not sure about Raditz.

Emily goes out of Super Saiyan and back to her human form. She goes dammit they destroyed my device now I am trapped here with no way back home since the emergency beacon in the device has also been badly damaged. Well I better find a hiding spot. The demon hunter appears and says stop right there demon! Emily goes oh no. Listen I don't kill and eat people. The hunter says but you still harm them. Emily says oh those two. I just thought against. They weren't human or demon they're were Saiyans from another dimension. The hunter goes liar! Emily says well how did they disappear then? No where to be seen.

The hunter tried to cut Emily's head off Emily avoids the sword. She goes okay you really want me to knock you out don't you? Emily appears behind the hunter and says if I wanted to kill you, you already be dead. The hunter goes a pillar is needed to put you down. A demon appears. The hunter manages to break free but the demon that arrives charges at him before he can grab his sword. But the demon's attack doesn't connect.

The demon hunter opens his eyes and sees the demon girl protecting him. She says hurry up will you. Emily punches the demon back. The demon goes why are you a demon protecting that human? Emily says well because human life's are precious and must be protected. The demon goes how are you so powerful even though you haven't eaten any humans? Emily says training, what else? Emily grabs the hunters sword and cuts off the demon's head. She gives the Demon Hunter his sword back and says be more careful. The hunter says okay so good demons do exist. I can't be I am doing this. You can go. Emily says thanks. Emily disappears by moving so fast. Faster than the eye can see.

I big group of Demon Hunters are in the other village Emily arrives at. Emily is in her human looking form. But the Demon Slayers sense something off about her. Some see straight through her and go hey demon!? Emily goes oh come on seriously!? Emily jumps so high in the air and manages to land on top of the tallest building. All of the slayers are shocked at how high she jumped. Emily shouts I don't want any trouble! I am on your side!

A Twelve Demon Moon appears. Emily jumps down and engages the demon. The demon says you low level demon that hasn't eaten any humans. How do you think your going to take me Lower Moon Demon Six on? Emily says I am not weak! Lower Six charges in saying if your not weak let's see you take this? Lower Six throws a full powered punch at Emily and Emily takes the hit and doesn't even bunch or flinch. Emily says is that all you got? After all your the weakest of the twelve demon moons.

Emily punches Lower Moon Six in the face sending him back. Emily attacks the demon and hits every single pressure point and does a martial arts throw. The demon goes who the hell taught her martial arts and how to fight? Emily pins Lower Six to the floor. The Demon Slayers move in and chopped Lower Moon Six's head off. They look at Emily. They go hey what's your name? Emily says my name is Emily and I am a good Demon. I am against Muzan Kibutsuji not with him. One of the hunters says you just said his name. Emily says so? Emily then says see no curse. All of the hunters are shocked and Emily disappears.

Emily hides away from the sun even know she can be in it. But she doesn't want Muzan to find out and try and find and absorb her.

Later on a couple of days later at night. Emily comes across a town. She thinks (I sense a really bad energy here. I might has well check it out.). Emily goes into the town following the negative Ki. She is shocked to see that's it's Muzan Kibutsuji himself. He sees Emily and goes who are you? Wait your the one who helped kill Lower Moon Six. You traitor and since you came to me it saves me tracking you down. Emily says I aren't afraid of you, Muzan! Muzan charges at Emily. Emily throws an air punch knocking Muzan back. Muzan tries to grab Emily to punish her and but his curse on her. Emily grabs Muzan's arm. Muzan turns his arm into a tentacle with teeth all over it. He swipes his arm at Emily who dodges. Emily cuts herself a little bit and jumps over Muzan with her blood going on him.

Muzan goes what's covering me with blood going to do? Emily goes this Demon Blood Art Exploding Blood. The blood turns into flames and Muzan is on fire and is part having some trouble regenerating and gets punched into a building. Emily leaves and hides where she can never be found. Muzan gets up not knowing what the hell happened. He goes damn that demon girl. I don't know how she's that powerful without having any human blood or flesh. Emily ends up finding a place where no can find her and starts sleeping for 200 years.

End of Emily's flashback story.

Back to 1915:

Nezuko says Goku! Emily is dying! She needs food. Human food and drink. Shinobu says well how much does she need to have? Emily says the amount a demon and Saiyan needs to eat combined. Plus I haven't eaten in two hundred years so all the food in the Japan. Goku goes and shares some of his energy with Emily. Emily goes thanks u feel a bit better now. I just need to eat. Some rice is put in front of Emily she eats it so fast and asks for more. Like 20 bowls later Emily finally stops eating and goes to get some rest. Goku goes well I better get some rest too. Even know I want to train but I will do that a bit later on. Shinobu goes train with who? Goku says with father of course. Bardock goes with me? Gohan Black shouts I am actually from a Universe that is falling apart I switched bodies with your son who died in your body. Goku says still that's crossed the line. Goku Black says you must be from a different timelines other me. Goku goes I sense Tanjiro I might has well go to him. Goku starts running to Tanjiro's direction.

Meanwhile Tanjiro has gone to the Rengoku house with Nezuko in her box on his back. Tanjiro is panting from running. He thinks (Rengoku-san's crow... Thank you for guiding me here to fulfil Rengoku-san's wishes...). He looks straight in front of himself and sees Senjuro with a broom. Tanjiro says Senjuro-Kun?

Senjuro looks at Tanjiro. Tanjiro bows his head. He says have you heard about the obituary for Kyojuro Rengoku... I was given a message for his father and for you, Senjuro-san... So I've come to convey it. Senjuro says from my brother? I already know about what happened... Uhm... Are you okay you seem a bit shaken. Tanjiro says well I am a bit battle damage but I'll heal. They hear Stop! You've just come to tell us useless crap anyway! It's because he became a swordsman despite having no great talent. That's why he died! Pathetic Kyojuro's just a fool of a son! Goku arrives and says I heard that you bastard! Tanjiro goes how your legs were broken! Goku says my father fixed them up with his god Ki.

Shinjuro Rengoku says people's powers are decided upon the moment they are born. A small fraction of people have talent the rest are just riffraff. Garbage without any value. Kyojuro was like that, lacking in any great talent. Of course he was going to die. Senjuro! The funeral's over! How long are you going to make that pathetic expression! Tanjiro goes hey! That's a really cruel way to phrase it. Please stop talking that way. Goku says yeah no need to speak like that! What's up with you both? Get the hell out! Don't step into my threshold... Tanjiro and Goku both say we're for the Demon hun... Shinjuro noticed something and drops his drink.

He goes you... I see, you're... Tanjiro and Goku both are both confused. He continues a 'breath of the sun' user right? That's right! Tanjiro goes 'breath of the sun'? What are you talking about? He hits Tanjiro to the ground. Tanjiro thinks (whoa! He doesn't move like an average person!). Senjuro goes fathe! Please stop! His body is in a bad state! Shinjuro hits Senjuro saying shut up! Silence! Tanjiro goes that's enough you abomination! Has he punches Shinjuro away. Goku is just watching.

Tanjiro shouts just what the hell have you been doing! Badmouthing your son who gave up his life! And hitting your other! What's your goal in this! Shinjuro says you're making fun of us, aren't you? Goku says I am a way better father than you! He goes how your a teenager! Goku says I was turned back into a teenager before that I was in my early 40's. Tanjiro goes to Shinjuro why would you think that! I have no idea what you're saying! Don't accuse me!

Shinjuro says to Tanjiro because you're a 'breath of the sun' user! I know those earrings! It was written! Tanjiro thinks ('breath of the sun? Is he talking about about the 'dance of the fire god'?.). Shinjuro goes that's right, the 'breath of the sun'... It's... The original breath. The godly breath that was first one ever created! And the one which every other breath is derived from! Every other breath is nothing more than an imitation of the "breath of the sun'! They're not only blatant copies. But also inferior versions! Flames, water, wind. Everything! Tanjiro thinks (what's the meaning of this? Our family has been coal burners for generations. We even have a family tree. The breath of the sun... The dance of the fire god... No more importantly more importantly..).

Shinjuro goes don't you dare get full of yourself just because I said you're a 'breath of the sun' user. You brat! Tanjiro goes I can't ever get full of myself! Do you know how badly I've been beaten down just now! Shitty old man! Don't speak Ill of Rengoku-San! Has he charges Shinjuro. Senjuro shouts watch out! Father's a former 'Pillar'! Tanjiro receives a punch on his head. Senjuro shouts stop it, father!

Goku thinks (should I stop this? No I think Tanjiro has got him under control.). Tanjiro thinks (why, if the dance of the fire god is the 'breath of the sun'. If it was such an amazing breath, then why couldn't I save Rengoku-San back then! Even know what good would have done since the demon was powered up by negative energy. Even Goku couldn't save him in time.). Tanjiro receives a knee into the stomach. With some blows to the face. Tanjiro manages to dodge a punch and goes that's it Kaio-ken! And head-butt's Shinjuro. They both fell back. Goku thinks (ouch that head-butt has go to hurt since Tanjiro's head is hard like mine and he doubled the force of it with Kaio-ken.).

Tanjiro thinks (I've done it now...). Goku says I think you did over do it with Kaio-ken and that head-butt combined.

A bit later on:

Senjuro goes here's your tea. Please drink it... Tanjiro and Goku both go thank you. Tanjiro says I am truly sorry for head-butting your father... Is he alright? Goku says well he did kind of ask for it. Senjuro says I think he'll be fine. When he woken up, he went out to buy some alcohol. Tanjiro goes I see... Goku is just sat down with his arms crossed.

Senjuro goes thank you very much. Tanjiro goes huh? Senjuro continues I feel relieved. Even though my brother was being badmouthed I couldn't say a single thing. I wonder how my brother's final moments went. A little later after Tanjiro and Goku both said about it. Senjuro goes oh, is that so... Tanjiro says he went out gloriously even in his final... Goku says well I did kill the demon. Senjuro crying goes thank you so much... Tanjiro goes no, oh no... I'm the one who's sorry for not being of any help. Goku says I am sorry I couldn't get to him in time. Senjuro goes please don't worry about it. My brother would've said the something like that, right?

Tanjiro and Goku both look on. He continues I guess at which book I see my father with most often. I'll bring it over, so please wait for a little bit. I think this might be it... Has he hands Tanjiro a book which is labelled *The 21st Generation of Flame Pillars. He says Tanjiro-San, maybe it has what you want to know. Tanjiro goes thank you very much.

Tanjiro, Goku and Senjuro look into the book and are shocked. All three go th_ this is. Tanjiro and Goku both in sync go it's ripped to sherds... It's almost unreadable. They look at every each other. Tanjiro asks was it originally like this? Senjuro says no... It wasn't like this. The 'generational Flame Pillar record' is supposed to be preserved really well. I think my father tore it apart... I'm very sorry. Tanjiro says don't be! It isn't your fault Senjuro-San. Please don't mind it.

Senjuro says you purposely came all this way but you couldn't find anything about this 'dance of the fire god' or 'breath of the sun' my father spoke of... Tanjiro says it's fine. I know what I should do anyways. I'll train some more. Even though I know the steps to the 'dance of the fire god', I can't perform it perfectly. Goku says I actually came to talk to Tanjiro in private with no one else around. Tanjiro goes what about? Oh right sorry in private right. Senjuro says oh, is that so... To Tanjiro.

Tanjiro goes when I use it in my full focus breath state, my body becomes a lot less mobile than I imagined. That's on me. My body isn't catching up with the technique. Thanks to using full focus breath constantly, my stamina has increased, but still not enough... If I can use it constantly, my stamina will improve day after day, but it won't get me stronger right away. Goku says well that's why I am helping you train. Tanjiro right! But back then, if I had been stronger. Goku cuts him off and says Tanjiro it wouldn't have matter with that negative energy at the time I was the only one too takedown the demon which I did but to late.

Tanjiro says I've constantly thought about it. But there is no such convenient method. There are no shortcuts. Goku says you also have to work on improving the Kaio-ken too. Tanjiro goes yeah. Anyway I can only flounder. For now, I will keep moving forward as much as I can. No matter how painful it is, no matter how much I regret. And I will definitely become a strong pillar like Kyojuro-San. Goku says now that's what I call spirit. Senjuro crying goes my brother never had a 'successor'.

Tanjiro says originally, I was to become his successor. Senjuro says I had to heap up my achievements as a reserve pillar. But my nichirin blade never changed colour. I had to acquire a certain degree of swordsmanship skills or it's colour won't change. But no matter how much I practiced, it was unless. So I gave up on becoming a swordsman. So I will do other things which are useful to people. In another way. It'll will break the success of the Flame Pillars and make a scar in a long history but... My brother would definitely forgive me. Tanjiro says please go down the path you think is right. If there is anyone who badmouths you, I will head-butt them. Senjuro says it would be better if you stopped doing that. Tanjiro pulls a face. Goku says well Tanjiro just save the head-butts for the demons.

Senjuro says I'll try to restore the 'generational Flame Pillar record' and look it up in other books. I'll also try to ask father. And if I figure something out, I'll send a crow over. I'm glad to talk to you both. Please both be careful on your way home. Goku goes thanks. Tanjiro goes my pleasure. Thank you so much. Senjuro says oh yeah Tanjiro-San, here... This is the guard on my brother's Nichirin Blade. Tanjiro goes I... I can't accept something so valuable... I... Senjuro says I want you to take it. I'm sure it'll protect you. Tanjiro thinks for a small bit and takes it saying thank you. Goku and Tanjiro start walking away.

Senjuro goes excuse me. He opens the door. And goes oh, you came back... Uhm about awhile ago. Shinjuro shouts shut up! It doesn't matter get out! Senjuro tries to say b-but brother's. Shinjuro angrily shouts not important! It's just going to be blaming me anyway! I know that! Get out already! Senjuro says understood. Please take care of your body. Those were the only words he left behind for you father. He shuts the door and walks away. Shinjuro sees an image of Kyojuro saying father. I'll be back. He was going to have a drink and stops slamming his drink out and starts crying and says Kyojuro! Uugh... Uuugh...

Tanjiro and Goku are both walking along. Tanjiro goes Goku what do you want to talk to me about. Goku says oh right. It's that after I killed Upper Moon Three I have been promoted to a pillar but I still have to make the decision and I might recline it to keep my promise to you. Tanjiro goes I see but it's your decision to make. Tanjiro starts patting. Goku goes Tanjiro what's wrong? Tanjiro says I think I might possibly be having a heat stroke... It hurts... But I'm not that weak, so let's go! Goku says if you say so.

Tanjiro says it's alright Nezuko. We'll arrive at the Butterfly Estate soon. Goku says yeah don't worry. They look ahead. Tanjiro goes hm? Goku goes oh no. It's Haganezuka. With two blades strapped to his head. With two others in his hands. Tanjiro in shock and fear goes ha... Haganezuka-San! Haganezuka goes what the hell were you thinking breaking that sword, you bastaaard! You deserve death... You deserve death! Tanjiro says it's not my fault! Goku says it really isn't his fault. It was my enemy's Ki blast that I failed to swipe away and Tanjiro tried to destroy it with the sword and the sword broke has he ducked.

Haganezuka doesn't care he charges at Goku and Tanjiro. Tanjiro screams I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Aaaaaaahhhhh! I'm truly very sorry! Tanjiro gets up into a tree. Goku goes I am also really sorry! Has he is on top of the tree. They continued their game of tag until dawn has Haganezuka tries to cut the tree down with his small blades.

A bit later Goku goes back to Future Nezuko and Emily. He says Haganezuka is a big pain when he's really angry. Also how are you both doing? Emily says I am doing fine. Nezuko says yes I am also doing fine. Anyway I want to tell you about something really important Goku. Goku goes okay what's that? Nezuko says my past self somewhere in the future not far from now will eventually conquer the sun if I remember correctly. But you have to let those events happen. To avoid any consequences. Goku says I'll try to remember that. Goku goes also I am going to start training with my father see you later.

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**Okay so what do you guys think of my twist and Future Nezuko's and Emily's secret reveal. Along with Emily's back story on how she got trapped in 1715 and became a pain in Muzan's memories.**

**Also Future Nezuko does secretly reveals to Goku that she has conquered the Sun and her past self in a bit in the future will conquer it. But she can't fully remember when.**

**Okay so I just want to get this info out there. This is Goku from an alternative Manga timeline not an alternative Anime timeline. Which also explains Goku Black. But Goku is hiding a secret of his own. A transformation a bit more powerful than Super Saiyan Three but a bit weaker than Super Saiyan God and no it's not Super Saiyan Four. It's something different but it's a form your all actually familiar with Goku ends remembering that he has it mostly after he got it back through training. If you watch Dragon Ball Super or read the Manga you should know the form from another character.**

**Next time the start of the Red Light District arc.**


	13. The Red Light District

**I Don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Tanjiro and Goku both went to the Rengoku house. The way Emily got trapped for 200 years has been revealed. And Goku goes back to training with this father Bardock. After Future Nezuko given him some important secret information to Goku.**

**Chapter 13: The Red Light District:**

Goku and Bardock are training and talking. Bardock goes Kakarot. Can you me able to defend yourself without my help? Goku says I don't know since Towa and Mira massive weakened me. Bardock goes oh. Goku says I can't go Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. But I have been holding a form secret it's weaker than Super Saiyan God and a bit stronger than Super Saiyan Four. Bardock says Super Saiyan Five? Goku says what never heard of that form. I'll will use the form against my next enemy.

Evil Goku has arrived into the Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe. He goes right I'll hide my Ki and attack them when they are against a Upper Moon demon. Ahahah.

Goku after training with Bardock checks on Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu. Training mostly continues.

Four Months later after Rengoku's death.

Tanjiro's description: we obeyed the orders we got from crows during our breaks in everyday training, and we each went out to defeat demons. Goku hasn't accepted becoming a pillar but he still has accepted 2nd rank. Has Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu are all doing push ups with one of the small girls on each of there backs.The one on Tanjiro's back says just 100 more!

Goku watches on has he does one handed pushes with some heavy weights at his feet. Goku then stops. Goku then gets a mission from his crow. He goes to the mission and instantly comes back. Goku says this is just to easy.

Future Nezuko and Emily are both watching from the shade.

Tanjiro describes: Even when we have to carry out our duties alone, Zenitsu just whines. Zenitsu goes I'll do my best. Just gimme a strand of Nezuko-chan's hair. Goku says you do remember right that would burn away in the sun right. Zenitsu goes oh yeah. Zenitsu looks around and sees future Nezuko and Emily in the shade. He goes find I'll go for Nezuko!

Inosuke now has more pig assaults than ever. Inosuke goes I'm charging in until my bones break! Come on, you guys!

Tanjiro goes (I think the fact I'm not alone.). Tanjiro says just a little more. Keep at it! (Makes me kinda of happy.). They are running along. Inosuke goes ooohhhhh! Zenitsu behind comes Nezuko-chan! Nezuko-chan! Future Nezuko watching face palms. Goku is in a tree watching.

Later on. Tanjiro is coming back from a solo mission. Tanjiro thinks (I'm tried.). He sees Goku coming back from his solo mission. They both hear something going on at the Butterfly Estate.

At the Butterfly Estate:

Aoi is shouting let us go! I... This girl... It's Tengen the Sound Pillar. He goes my god, just shut up. One of the little girls goes please stop iiiit! The other one says let them gooo! Kanao is just stood there puzzled. Aoi shouts Ka-Kanao! Kanao in her head goes (Shinobu, duty, orders, superiors, Aoi, Naho, coin, pillars, orders. Coin I'll decide by throwing a coin!). She them remembers Tanjiro and Goku both saying "follow your heart".

Aoi shouts Kanao! Kanao-Samaaa! Kanao grabs hold of Aoi and the young girl. Aoi with some tears in her eyes goes Kanao... The other two girls go Kanao-Sama... Tengen turns and says don't just pull on me so plainly. You have your orders. Kanao tries to still take the girls back of shouts just say something! You plain boring person! One of the young girls go kyaaaaaaaah! And both go ch-chaaaaaagre! Chaaarge! They all try to help. Tengen goes hey... Dammit you! Cut the damn crap out!

Tanjiro comes in shouting what're you doing to the girls! Get your hands off them! Tanjiro notices and thinks (wait... are they swarming him? Did he... which is it?). One of the girls shouts it's a kidnapping! Save theeeem! Tengen goes you dumb little brat... She goes kyaaaaah! Goku goes Tanjiro stay back I deal with this. Tanjiro says right! Goku goes stop that and put those girls down or you deal with me. Tengen sees and hears Goku. He puts jumps up to the top of the fence. Goku says your scared of me aren't you? Tengen is just stood there. Goku says now tell me why you were kidnapping?

Tengen goes up to Tanjiro and says I am the 'former shinobi' Uzui Tengen-Sama. The man who is the most flamboyant around these parts. Did you think that you could have charged and get me with a head-but you a snot filled brat like you? Goku goes right up to him and says don't talk about Tanjiro like that! Tengen goes I already let the girls go, what more do you want? Goku says I asked you what you needed them for and you never answered me. Tanjiro shouts still what you did isn't right! What're you even planning! One of the girls shouts pervert! Pervert!

Tengen shouts you damn brats! Who do you think you're mouthing off to here! I have superiority! I'm a pillar you Jackasses! Tanjiro says I don't expect you as a pillar! Hmph! Goku face palms. Tengen goes don't you 'hmph' meeee! What the hell do you mean you don't accept me!? You lowly brat! Is your brain completely dead!? I need a girl member on the mission, so I'm bringing them along! I don't need Kocho's permission if they aren't 'successors'! One of the girls shouts Naho-chan isn't a hunters member! She isn't wearing a uniform!

Tengen goes don't need her then. And throws her down. Tanjiro shouts what're you doing! You inhuman bastard! Naho goes waaah, he dropped me! While hugging Tanjiro. Tengen goes anyways I'm taking her on my mission. She may not be useful, but she's still a hunters member regardless. Goku appears behind Tengen and says let her go now! Tengen turns around in shock and let's Aoi go. Aoi says thanks Goku has he jumps out holding her. She says thanks again. Goku goes don't mention it.

Tengen says Tepid, so Tepid. You're a giant mess and plain out tried. The demon hunters are just getting weaker and weaker. Tanjiro says we'll go in Aoi-San's stead! Zenitsu and Inosuke both appear on the wall opposite sides to Tengen. Inosuke says I was on my way back, but I got some strength left. I can head out! Zenitsu goes you hurt Aoi-Chan! Even if you're some kinda muscle monster, y-y-y-y-you're not t-t-taking a single step...

Tengen looks at Tanjiro, Inosuke, Zenitsu and Goku. He goes oh okay. Then I'll have you guys come with me. Tanjiro goes (!? He's clearly stepping down without a fight.). Tengen goes but don't you dare defy me, punks. Kyaaah. One of the girls thinks (Tanjiro-San and Goku-San...).

Inosuke goes so? Where're we going, geezer? Zenitsu thinks (he's huge but so is Goku.). Tengen goes to the Flamboyant place in all of Japan, filled with lust and greed. Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu are all confused. He finishes the 'Red Light District' where the demon lives.

Tengen shouts at them. Got it? I am god! You are trash! First off, get that right into your skulls! Screw it in there! If I tell you to become a dog. Become a dog. If I tell you to become a monkey. Become a monkey! You will always humor me while stooping down and imploring me for favours. And do your best to flatter me! I'll say this one more time I am God! Bardock appears and says what is this about? I hear about the monkey part and I take offence to that. Showing his tail. Goku goes father, what are you doing here? Bardock says I am coming with you Kakarot you never know if powerful enemy of yours what to come and try to kill you. Goku says oh yeah.

Zenitsu thinks (this guy's bad news...). Tanjiro puts his hand up and asks what exactly do you rule over as a god? Zenitsu thinks (this guy's unbelievable...). Tengen says nice question. I have high hopes for you. Zenitsu thinks (it's a dumb question. Don't have high hopes.). Tengen says I'm the god who rules over Flamboyance_ the god of festivities. Zenitsu thinks (he's a moron... He rules over morons no doubt.). Inosuke goes I am the king of mountain. Nice to meet you, God of Festivities. Goku and Bardock both are silent with shocked looks on their faces.

Tengen goes what're you talking to about... You're just disgusting. Goku and Bardock are both now trying not to laugh. Zenitsu goes no, you're the same as him! And you're disgusted!? Tanjiro looks over at Goku and Bardock who both try to stay still. Tanjiro says I know you two are trying not to laugh I can smell it. Goku goes dammit. Tengen says eww! Zenitsu thinks (as someone who lives on the same dimension as them, this just feels unpleasant...).

Tengen says the Wisteria house is on the way to the Flower District. We'll get prepared there. Follow me. They all look on. Bardock and Goku both say we are faster than that. Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Inosuke are shocked. Zenitsu goes huh? He's gone! Ah! Whoa! He's so far away he looks as small as a sesame seed! Inosuke goes so this is the power of the Festivity God! Tanjiro goes no, that guy is the pillar Uzui Tengen-San. Zenitsu goes after him, after him! Goku and Bardock have already gotten a side Tengen. It took a little while for Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu to catch up.

A house marked with the Wisteria Flower. People who live here will help the Demon Hunters and ask nothing in return. Uzui instructing them grandiosely. He goes that and this and that... He turns to Tanjiro, Inosuke, Zenitsu, Goku and Bardock. And says once we infiltrate the Red Light District, we first have to look for my wife. I'll be looking around for information on the demon as well.

Goku and Bardock look at each other. Goku says but me and my father can sense the demon though. Bardock says Kakarot I also sense something else. Goku says oh your right. Why does it feel like myself? Bardock says I don't know.

Tanjiro is having a drink and Inosuke is eating. Zenitsu goes this is unbelievable! Tengen goes huuh? Zenitsu goes please, just stop joking around! Don't use your subordinates to look for personal brides! Tengen goes huuuh? You're misunderstanding something. Zenitsu goes no I'm not. I'm just going to say it harshly, weird arse people like you will never be popular! However! You're telling us Demon Hunters that you want a bride! Goku says Zenitsu you're one to talk! Tengen shouts you damn fooool! My wife infiltrated the Red Light District in order to collect information on the demon! Our regular contact was cut off. So I'm going too!

Zenitsu goes that's all in your head there, right? Tengen goes you shitty brat! Here are the letters she sent me via crow! Has Zenitsu goes gyaaaaaaaah! Has he gets hit by so many letters at once. Tanjiro goes there are a lot. Has your wife been in there for a long time? Tengen says I have three wives. Goku goes what three wives! How on earth do they co-op? Before Tengen could answer Goku. Zenitsu goes three! Wives... Th-three! You... You Bastard! Why do you have three wives! Cut the crap out! Tengen hits Zenitsu hard in the chest. And shouts any other complaints? Goku goes yeah how is it possible to have three wives at once? You weirdo. Tengen charges at Goku and Goku moves out of the way and knocks Tengen to the floor. Tanjiro goes uhm...in the letters, you remind them multiple times to do their best not to stand out, but... How exactly are we going to do this?

Tengen gets up and says well, we're gonna be disguised of course. And, as much as I hate the idea, be plain. You guys just have to do a certain something, then infiltrate. Goku says well I am here just has backup. Bardock says I am just here to protect my son Kakarot from any of his enemies that want to try and kill him. So we both will part keep our distances until you need us. Tengen goes alright then.

Tengen then goes my three wives are top of the line female ninja, Kunoichi. We believe that the flower district is an ideal place for demons to lurk. When I infiltrated as a customer, I couldn't find any traces of demons, so for that reason, we went deeper than mere customers. We've narrowed the number of suspicious stores down to three. So you guys will look for my wives there and gather Intel. 'Suma' in the 'Tokito house'. 'Makio' in the 'Ogimoto house'. And 'Hinatsuru' in the 'Kyougoku house'.

Inosuke goes aren't your wives dead already? Tengen punches Inosuke so hard in the gut. Inosuke knocked out lands on top of a knocked out Zenitsu. The people of the house arrive and says we brought the necessary items over. Tengen goes thanks. Goku and Bardock again just look at each other and then back to Tengen.

Later on at the Yoshiwara Red Light District. The night district where the lust and charms of men and women swirl in a storm of love and hate. The Red Light District is called the Flower District because, as the name implies, this part of the city shaped like a flower. The prostitutes living here were either living in poverty or sold out due to loans. They bear a lot of hardships. But in exchange, they are guaranteed the necessities of life. If they can make their way up as prostitutes, they could potentially become part of a wealthy household by getting bought out. The most prominent among them the 'Oiran', are completely different all together. They are special women who have acquired everything: beauty, education, performance. You simply can't meet a high ranking Oiran, to gain an audience with them, men have to frequently visit the Red Light District, as, if they were competing with each other.

Before they enter Goku and Bardock both see Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu going under the names Inoko, Sumiko and Zenko. Goku and Bardock can't help but laugh. Goku goes ahhh I have laughed so much it hurts. Bardock says same here. Has they walk away safely out of sight. Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu all have awful make up on. Goku and Bardock both agree that Tengen has a great disguise.

In the city. A woman goes ohh, dear me... These are some ugly girls... The guy says not at our place... We just brought a new girl in a few days ago, so I'm sorry... The woman says well, one should be okay. Uzui says then I will entrust one to you. Sorry, ma'am. The woman goes then we'll take the one in the middle. She seems so honest. Tanjiro doing a girl voice says I'll work as hard as I can! Sumiko was hired.

Tengen goes you guys are so worthless. I can only sell you guys for cheap. Zenitsu goes I'm not going to talk to you... Tengen goes you mad because I made you dress like a girl? You were the one who said you'll listen to whatever I say. Zenitsu goes I don't care about dressing like a girl dumbass... It's your face you have a normal male face. Just cut me some slack. Inosuke shouts hey! There's a bunch of people gathering around there! Tengen looks and says ahh, it's an 'Oiran Parade'. It's 'Koinatsu Oiran' from the 'Tokito House'. The highest ranked prostitute is going to greet one of her customers. In any case, she's Flamboyant. She has a bunch of people following her.

Zenitsu goes wife!? Is that your wife!? Is that beauty your wife!? She's too much! Are all three of your wives beautiful?! Tengen punches Zenitsu in the face saying she's not my wife! You'll tell because their names are on the 'list'!

A woman walks up looking at Inosuke in a strange way. Inosuke says if she was in the mountains, she'd be dead right away. The woman goes excuse me, sir. I'd like to take this girl in. That okay? Tengen goes oh, you're from the Ogimoto house! Well thanks for your patronage. Be well Inoko. Zenitsu goes (oh, no I'm the only one left!).

In the Ogimoto house. They remove the makeup off Inosuke. One sayz how's this! The other person goes kyaaaah, incredible! Her face was painted so weirdly, but this is what she's like when it comes off! We struck gold! We got this beauty for cheap! One says I'm gonna educate her hard! She's gonna be more popular than the Kyougoku house's 'Warabihime' and the Tokito House's 'Koinatsu'! They are waking taking Inosuke to another room. One says but isn't this girl stiff for some reason? The other one says a soft and fleshy girl would be so much better! She's more stiff than plump though...

In the Kyougoku house. One of the women says sh... She's really good with Shamisen. Yeah she's overwhelming. Another asks did you just take her in? It seems she had good ears. She can play whatever she hears one time, whether on the Shamisen or on the Koto. Another one says she's so ugly... But she somehow managed to get in... Another person says I heard that the guy who brought her over was super nice. Another person says really? I wanted to see him! The other person says they say brothel madam was just spacing out. A woman says I understand her. We'll take her in. The other woman goes huuuh!?

The woman says I feel her fighting spirit. She wants to have payback against the guy who abandoned her. She's a strong girl. The another woman says I... Is that so...

Zenitsu still remembers that Tengen said "just take her and make her do anything. Even if she cleans the bathrooms. She's just a random good for nothing". Zenitsu thinks (I'll make that guy pay...! I'll definitely become the greatest Oiran in Yoshiwara!). Which isn't possible.

That the 'Tokito House' which Tanjiro is infiltrating. A woman says Sumiko-Chan, could you carry some of that over? We don't seem to have enough helpers... Tanjiro says I understand! Koinatsu-orian's room right? I will carry it over! A woman says you really work hard, Sumiko-Chan. Another woman says when we took your makeup off, we found your scar, so the hostess was boiling hotter than a raging fire yesterday, but... Tanjiro says yes! I will be glad to work! He literally carries all of the stuff with both hands. One woman says isn't she...really strong? The other one says she is. Tanjiro goes (Uhh, was it here?).

Koinatsu-orian's room. Tanjiro sees two girls talking. One says I heard that the hostess of the 'Kyougoku house' fell from a window and died. How frightening let's me careful. The other girl says there are lot of ladies who 'lose their footing' and disappeared. It's scary. Tanjiro carrying everything asks what do you mean 'lose their footing'? One of the girls says whaaa, Sumi-Chan you don't know? Both go that's a lot of baggage! Tanjiro says they're all presents for Koinatsu-Orian. One girl says so when we say 'lose your footing', it means running away from here without paying your debts. If they find you bad things will happen. Tanjiro goes oh I see... One of the girls says they say some also ran away with their loved ones. Even a few days ago, Zuma-Oiran... Tanjiro thinks (suma! That's Uzui-san's wife...). Uhm...

The door opens and a woman says stop spreading these rumors. Nobody really knows... whether they really ran away or not. One of the girls says Okaay. The woman says thank you for carrying these. Come. Tanjiro goes yes! She says I'll give you some candy. You can eat it alone in secret. One of the girls go I want some too! Oiran, Oiran! Oiran says no, you just ate some a while ago, right? Tanjiro goes Uhm... Did 'Suma' Oiran really lose her footing? She goes ! Why are you asking me that? Tanjiro thinks (I have to ask her about this well... She's being vigilant... Uhm...). Tanjiro tries to lie. He goes Suma- Oiran is my.. My... Big sister. Has he makes an terrible face.

Oiran and the two girls are shocked at Tanjiro's face.

When good honest Tanjiro lies, he can't make a normal face. Which is super painful.

Oiran says and you were sold here after your sister was? Tanjiro goes y... Yes. We were constantly exchanging letters. She shouldn't be losing her footing here... Oiran goes oh, is that so... I honestly never thought Suma-Chan would lose her footing either. She was a very gutsy girl.

Outside:

Goku and Bardock are walking around. Goku goes I see a weird aura here but I can't see anything. Bardock goes Kakarot what are you going on about I don't sense any Ki. Goku says after some training here I developed a way of seeing auras. I just find it weird that I am picking up multiple auras from here but no Ki. Let's continue going around. I am sure that the demon is heavily hiding their energy to hide from us. But we can use our sense of smell and hearing.

Back with Tanjiro:

Oiran says she never acted conceited with the boys. But we found her diary... And she said that she lost her footing in it. I haven't heard of her getting caught, so it'd be nice if she managed to escape... Tanjiro thinks ('losing your footing'... It's a convenient story for the demon. People would just think that they ran away from the District. The diary was probably a false lead. I hope she's safe... We'll save you no matter what. Suma-San...!).

Tengen is a a roof. Goku joins him with Bardock. Tengen goes hey Goku and Bardock. He thinks (nothing's out of the ordinary today. They really aren't showing their tails. I have a bad feeling, but I can't clearly sense demons. It's like they're veiled in smoke. They can disguise themselves so well... So plainly. Maybe the demon hangs out around here... An Upper Moon Demon? If that's the case we may end up Flamboyantly 'killing each other'.). Hey Goku have you found anything strange. Goku says yes I did I could see some auras but me and my father couldn't sense anything. Bardock says I can sense something similar to Kakarot. Goku goes you don't mean the evil version of me. That bastard has killed so many of versions of me. Bardock says we you lucky have me. Last time I thought him it ended in a draw we were equally matched. This Super Saiyan Four to my Super Saiyan God just because he had a more powerful base than me. Hmm.

Inosuke – 'Ogimoto House'

To women are talking. And Inosuke is listening in behind a corner. One says I wonder if Makio-San is okay. She locked herself in her room and hasn't come out. The other says she said she wasn't feeling well, but she isn't going to the doctor... The mistress might drag her out soon. The other woman says I brought her some food now but I just left it in front of her room. Inosuke thinks ('Makio'! Uzui's wife I finally heard her name. Not feeling good... So is that the reason why she stopped contacting? I'll try it out. I'll check her room. It's hot I wanna strip! I wanna strip! If I wear these my senses will naturally get duller!). He remembers that Tengen said to him "your voice is, deep so you absolutely can't talk. And you completely stink at the falsetto, so they'll find out you're a guy right away.

This life of living in buildings, and wearing kimonos was near torture for Inosuke. And if he can't speak gathering information just becomes harder for him.

Inside Makio's room. A voice says now, answer me. Who were you sending those letters to? Now what was your name again? Oh that's right, it's 'Makio'. Makio is trapped in slashes of long ribbon cloth. The voice belongs to the demon. Which goes you will answer me, 'Makio'...!

Goku goes I sense something wrong in the house Inosuke is in a human woman trapped in a stranger aura.

Inosuke thinks (the demon is right there.).

Makio thinks (I can't pass any information now nor can I contact the other two. I have to get out... Now... To where Tengen-Sama is...). The demon goes someone's coming again. The 'Ogimoto house' is a meddlesome bunch. Makio goes Gugh... The demon says if you make any noise, I'll crush your innards into smithereens!

Inosuke thinks (weird. This feels weird. Is she in a bad situation now? I can't tell... That room... Where 'Makio is feels disgustingly weird, yet...). Inosuke runs to the door. The demon notices. Inosuke opens the door. The room is damaged with marks on the wall. Inosuke thinks (there's wind... But the windows aren't open. In the Ceiling! It's definitely a demon! It's the afternoon right now, so it must have fled upwards!). He grabs a blow and says hey, you! I know you're there! Has he throws the blow at the ceiling. He hears some noises.

Inosuke runs and says you're not getting away! (Where's it going!? Where's it running to!? Is it moving from ceiling to the walls? Alright I'll punch the wall and drag it out! A guy appears and goes ohh! There's a cute girl over here! Inosuke accidentally punches the guy in the face. Both women behind him. Both go kyaaaah! And one goes she hit hiiim...! Inosuke thinks (damn it! I messed up! It escaped downwards!). He goes down the stairs. He thinks (it's there! It's there! No... There! Dammit it's hard to sense anything! I lost sight of it! God dammit! Because everything got in the way...!).

Goku goes I am having trouble sensing the demon dammit. Bardock goes same here.

Meanwhile, in Zenitsu's Kyougoku House.

Zenitsu thinks (I somehow lost sight of myself.. I was supposed to look for Uzui-san's wife 'Hinatsuru'... But I can't do much about being really good at playing the Shamisen and the Koto. But like, what now? I've been listening in the whole time, but there's nothing about Hinatsuru-San. I've heard about the madam dying two days ago or something. So everyone's feeling gloomy. Nobody's talking.).

Zenitsu focuses on his hearing. He hears take that!, I'm so hungry. My ribbon isn't here. Is the hairdresser here? Hurry up now! And hic, hic sniff!?. He goes a girl is crying! That's a big problem. He goes to the room and sees a girl crying. He goes wha... What happened to the this room? It's all messed up! The girl turns around. Zenitsu goes uh, a f- a fight!? Did you fight!? You okay!? The girl starts crying more. Zenitsu goes sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get ma... Mad at you! Sorry! If you're worrying about something... Zenitsu pauses when a woman appears behind him. She says what're you doing in someone else's room? Zenitsu goes (it's the sound of a demon.). He gulps. (A demon is behind me right now. This isn't a human sound! I didn't notice at all until it raised its voice. Does this even happen? On the top of that... Isn't this an Upper Moon Demon? It's a terrible sound, but it's so quiet it actually frightens me.). She says hey. Are you deaf over there?

To girls come through the door. One says w... Warabihimeoiron... That was the girl came in yesterday or the day before, so... The woman goes huh? So what of it? Zenitsu says we're sorry for just barging in! The room was a complete mess and there was a girl crying... She goes you're so unsightly. You're making me barf... Wouldn't the world be better off if you died? And what's with head?! It's just pissing me off! True the room is a mess right now. And I told this girl to clean it up. She grabs the girls ear and pulls it. She goes shut the hell up! Don't just scream! Clean the damn room! The girl goes I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I will do it right away! Please forgive me...! Zenitsu grabs her arm. She goes what's this? Zenitsu goes get your hands off her!

Two days before Tanjiro and the others infiltrated.

Kyougoku House:

A woman says could you please cut it out? The other one goes cut out what? The woman says there have been a number of girls getting hurt, losing their footing, and even committing suicide in this house. You have seen to have bullied those girls to death, Warabihime. Warabihime goes what a cruel thing to say, hostess. So you're not on my side here? So you don't think the girls are at fault because they were pissing me off? The hostess goes I've been ignoring everything for a while now. But you're crossing the line here... I can't cover for you. Warabihime says and who do you think made this big house big and famous. Hag?

The hostess says along time ago, when I was a child I heard about something from the elders that the tea house. Their memories were really bad, but they told me the story of a certain Oiran... She was extremely beautiful, but also extremely cruel. They said that they saw her in their youth and middle age. They deliberately appended 'hime' to her name... For if you got on her bad, side, she'd tilt her head and stare down at you. According to them, she was the only one who did that. What the hell are you!? Is it possible that you're no human... Warabihime goes see that? Has there now on the roof. She says keeping quiet about what you noticed is called 'the smart way to live'. So everyone who did that managed to stay alive. As it turns out. You're a lot. Loooot dumber than I could've ever imagined and that's to bad 'O-Mitsu'. You don't have to be too afraid. Your old body doesn't taste any good. It's just unsightly and filthy. I would never eat it. Her eyes say 'Upper Moon Six'. So you're just gonna fall with a splat. Farewell. O-Mitsu. She drops her off the roof. Splat!

Some people ended up going what the? That was really loud... Hey wake up! What was that? Kyaaaah, she's dead! She fell down! Who's that!? Wait...! That's the hostess... Someone call the master now... Kyaaah! Warabihime goes into a room. A guy says how're you doing? She goes Muzan-Sama! He goes you seem to have eaten quite a lot of humans. You gotten a lot stronger compared to before. That's good. She bows down and goes yes! Muzan says but don't let your guard down. If things are going too well, you get easily tripped up. She goes I will keep that in mind.

Muzan says there are some skilled people among the Demon Hunters... Like the Pillars, who'll sense that there's a demon here right away. But over here, anyone who lacks the power of a pillar pretty much can't tell the difference, because we look like humans. They can, however discern that there are things they don't understand, like blood types and disease strains... But there's one that can sense energy and can see aura he can easily tell the difference between humans and demons probably miles away.

So hide your energy has best has you can along with your demon aura. 'Daki'. She goes yes! Yes Muzan-Sama! Muzan saysI have high hopes for you. You're more beautiful than anyone else. Strong enough to have buried seven pillars. You'll become much, much stronger. Much, much crueler. You're a special demon.

Back to current time:

Zenitsu is punched so hard that he is sent flying through a closed door. And is unconscious. Daki under the name Warabihime-Oiran. Goes don't touch me so casually. Looks like you need some discipline. Tough discipline. A man shouts Warabihime-Oiran! That's right! Please! Give us a break! The house will open soon! The customers will come! I will prepare a heavy punishment, so for now... Please preserve our reputation... She goes raise your head master... I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been getting ticked off by a lot of things as of late. Maybe I was being too rough on the new girl even though she just came in. Please treat her wounds. I'll get everything ready, so clean this mess now. Both women say yes. The man goes call someone over! Clean this up now! Don't do anything that will get on Warabihime-Oiran's nerves!

Daki thinks (that brat judging from how she touched me, she's quite weak. She passed out just now. But she went on the defensive. She's no ordinary person. She might be a demon hunter. But she isn't as skilled as a pillar.).

Goku goes I think someone got angry with Zenitsu and knocked him out. Bardock says I am not surprised. Tengen says I should have expected that.

That the Butterfly Estate. Future Nezuko goes hey Black can you take me to Goku with your Instant Transmission please. Goku Black goes why? She says I remember that something bad happens. And that Goku and Bardock would need help against Evil Goku. Black goes okay them let's go.

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**Okay so I can't wait to get to the battles. Especially with the changes and extras. Plus I have been bored way more than normal so I mostly have been focusing on doing this story.**

**Next time Bardock, Goku, Goku Black and Future Nezuko vs Evil Goku. Tanjiro, Inosuke, Zenitsu, Tengen and Nezuko vs Upper Moon 6.**


	14. Upper Moon 6, Evil Goku & secret power

**I Don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time the crew have infiltrated the Red Light District. And Upper Moon Demon Six Daki is starting to make her move.**

**Chapter 14: Upper Moon 6, Evil Goku & secret power:**

A man says she disappeared? A woman says yes, uhh... It's Zenko, the one with yellow hair. We but her in bed since she was unconscious, but now she's not in the room... Should we look for her? The guy goes no! Enough, don't look. She's 'lost her footing'. I have no clue! She probably ran off somewhere. Leave her be! The woman goes but, master... He goes shut up! Go way! Don't speak of Zenko ever again! Tell that to everyone as well. It's because they did something to tick off Warabihime-Oiran. Both Zenko and O-Mitsu...

On a roof. Inosuke goes like I'm saying, there's a demon at my place! This is what it was like! I'm sure! Goku says it's hard to tell because I just see aura everywhere I look and that the demon is hiding their energy. Tanjiro goes well... Yeah, well uhh... Just hold a bit. And Goku what do you mean see aura everywhere? Goku says it's like the demon has done it on purpose to make it easier to hide.

Inosuke goes like this!? Can you tell if I do this!? Tanjiro says I think Uzui-San and Zenitsu will come here for our regular meet up... Inosuke goes it was like this! I know that much. Tanjiro goes yeah, yeah... Goku says Uzui is already here. Tengen says Zenitsu's not coming. Goku goes I can't feel his Ki. Inosuke thinks (this guy... Is impressive. He never made a sound... The wind never even swayed... But Goku still knew that he came.). Tanjiro goes what do you mean by Zenitsu isn't coming?

Tengen says I think I put you guys in terrible danger. Expect Goku. Goku says but I think I am the one putting you lot in terrible danger because old enemies of mine attack wanting me dead. Bardock appears and says that's why I am here Kakarot. My mission from the time patrol is to protect you.

Tengen goes the desire to save my wives has caused me to commit a grave mental error. Zenitsu's whereabouts are currently unknown. He stopped contacting me last night. You two, get out of here now. Your ranks are way too low. If the demon here is an 'Upper Moon', you can't deal with them. I will regard people who have stopped sending me letters dead. From here, me, Goku and his father will be on our own. Goku says wait I still see those people's aura and it's faint I can't quite get there location.

Tanjiro goes no, Uzui-San! We...! Tengen goes don't me ashamed. Winners stay alive. Don't mess this opportunity up. Goku says wait Tanjiro has a technique I taught him he can double his power, strength, speed and reaction speeds. But Tengen is already gone. Tanjiro goes maybe he didn't believe us because we're members of the lowest class...

Inosuke says we're currently at the Kanoe rank right now. We're higher up now. The fourth lowest on the chain. Inosuke goes show us our ranks! Fist says 7th rank or Kanoe. This 'word' which swells up due to muscle expansion is a special technique called, 'Wisteria Carving' it's a symbol of the demon hunters.

Tanjiro goes what the hell... Inosuke goes wasn't your hand all itchy in the Wisteria Mountains? Tanjiro says I remember feeling an itch, but I was tired... I didn't know about this... Inosuke goes cheer up! Goku says show me my rank. Goku goes oh rank Kinoto second highest rank.

Tanjiro goes yeah, now's not the time. My bad. When night falls, I'll head to the Ogimoto house, where you'll be. Wait for me until then. Acting alone will be dangerous. Today, I'll finish investigating the house I'm currently in. Inosuke goes why? I'm telling you that there's a demon here! So come over now! You really are a total dumbass!

They don't even notice future Nezuko and Goku Black in the distance safely in the shade waiting. But Goku as noticed and goes up to them. He says what are you both doing where? Black says to help you against Evil Goku according to Nezuko. Nezuko says I don't know if I could help but I think Black can. Goku says alright then.

Back with Tanjiro and Inosuke on the roof:

Inosuke goes Hyorrong! Tanjiro goes Huuuh!? A guy goes to the window and goes shut up... Tanjiro says Uzui-San was standing watch outside the stores at night, right? Inosuke is hitting Tanjiro. Owowowow, but Zenitsu disappeared and the demon at your house hid itself. Owowow, come on... Stop beating me up. I think there might be passages inside the buildings. Inosuke goes passages? Tanjiro goes yeah. The fact that there are no demons going in and out of the houses means that there's a high chance they're working inside. The demons work in the brothels. Which means if they're acting tactfully as humans, they'd have to exercise more caution in killing humans so nobody would notice. Especially with Goku around.

Inosuke goes I see... It'll take time to clean up after a murder. And bloodstains don't just simply go away. Tanjiro says this is a night District. So demons will find somethings convenient, but not others they have to work at night or people would begin to question them. I believe Zenitsu and all three of Uzui-San's wives are alive and I will act with that in mind. I'll save them for sure.

Goku and Bardock are walking around. Goku says hey dad? When do you think he will show up? Bardock goes I don't know when he would show up to attack us. Goku says Goku Black will try and help us if he can. Bardock says I can't believe I am saying this but the more numbers the better I just. Goku says yeah it's not our style but we must gang up on him.

Tanjiro still talking to Inosuke. Goes I want you to act with that in mind as well, Inosuke. And don't die under any circumstances. You okay with that? Inosuke says everything you said just now was what I was trying to say!

A bit later on:

Koinatsu is looking at herself in a mirror. She says there's nothing more to do here, so just go and eat. Both young girls go okay and leave the room. Koinatsu hears a whoosh. Tanjiro goes Koinatsu-San. Forgive me for being impolite. I will be leaving the 'Tokito House'. I owe the master and the others for all the care they provided for me, so could you give this payment to them? He puts a envelope on the floor.

Koinatsu goes Sumi-Chan... Your clothes... Tanjiro says I have my reasons for dressing up like a girl, but I'm actually a boy. She says oh I knew that. I could tell just by looking... And hearing. Tanjiro goes huh? She says I knew you were a boy from the beginning. I was wondering what you were doing here... Tanjiro thinks (I never thought anyone would fine out.). She says you have your circumstances, right? You were worried about Suma-Chan right? Tanjiro goes yes! I really was! That wasn't a lie! I will save those who have disappeared. She goes thanks I'm little relieved now. You see... I'm leaving this town tomorrow.

Tanjiro goes is that so! That sounds wonderful! She goes there's someone who's willing to take me as a wife... I'm extremely happy right now. But... That's why I couldn't help but worry about everyone I was leaving behind. Even though there were a lot of unsettling incidents happening, I had no means to investigate them... Tanjiro goes that's natural, so please don't worry about it! Just smile. She says I really don't want you to leave, Sumi-Chan. Tanjiro nodes and leaves.

Goku outside senses something wrong and runs. Bardock goes Kakarot. Goku shouts I'll be find something just come up. I sense the demon in the house Tanjiro just got on to the roof of.

Koinatsu turns around and says did you forget something? Daki goes yup. Gotta eat you now so I don't forget to. After all, tonight's your last night. Right Koinatsu? Tanjiro on the roof thinks (crap. The sun's pretty much setting now! Gotta hurry over to Inosu... I smell something. A faint sweet smell... A demon! I smell a demon! And it's close! I also smell Goku.).

Now with Inosuke:

Inosuke goes you're late! The day's already ended and he still hasn't come! Souchiro, you dumb-butt! I'm gonna make my move! And pig assault its chest! He jumps putting his own head in the ceiling. He shouts mice! My swords!

Two of Tengen's familiars: the 'Shin-Beast' Buff mice. They underwent special training and have high intelligence. As you can read, they have enough physical strength to carry a sword on their own.

Inosuke takes off his Kimiko and buts on his own pants and boar mask. He gets both swords in his hands and goes time to go kill some demons! Pig assault! The person behind Inosuke is freaking out.

That the 'Kyougoku House', where Zenitsu and Hinatsuru went missing. A guy is sat down looking at a kimiko. Tengen appears behind him holding a dagger close to the man's throat. He goes what happened to Zenko and Hinatsuru? Answer quickly. And don't look back. The guy has started to sweat. The guy says Zenko vanished. Hinatsuru got sick so she went to a more lowly brothel... Tengen goes say what's on your mind now. Who do you suspect? The guy is going hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah. Tengen says trust me, and talk. I will definitely kill whoever it is. I will avenge your losses. The guy thinks of O-Mitsu... And says an Oiran named Warabihime-Hime. She lives in a room in the northern part of the building where the sun doesn't penetrate...! Tengen disappeared. The guy is confused.

Tengen enters that part of the building. He thinks (not here. She's probably out hunting people. I'll head to Hinatsuru's location while continuing to search for the Demon's presence. If she's still alive, she should have some information. Either way, the demon will head back here at dawn. I'll definitely put an end to this with my own hands). Has he jumps building to building.

Tanjiro arrives back to the room. He sees a annoyed demon attacking Goku who's dodging all of her attacks because he has hold of Koinatsu in his arms protecting her. Daki turns and goes are you another demon hunter? So you came. Indeed to help your annoying friend here. Goku goes Tanjiro excuse me please. Tanjiro moves to give Goku enough room. Goku jumps out of the window holding onto Koinatsu. Goku let's her stand up and says get to somewhere safe. Koinatsu goes thanks for saving me and good luck. She leaves to somewhere safe.

Goku Black appears and pushes Goku away from where he was standing has an explosion happens. They both look up. Goku says you finally reveal yourself evil me!

Daki goes damn you two! You both let my meal go! Now I will make to both pay. But what was that explosion just now? Anyway how many of you are there? There was that ugly blond brat, right? Is the pillar coming? He's coming soon right? You're not a Pillar. You seem weak you do realise I don't want any non-Pillars right? I don't eat dirty old people and abominations. But you're friend seems to be Marchi blood and I want to have that!

Daki starts to attack Tanjiro. Who gets whacked into another building. Tanjiro goes gagh. (Fast couldn't see Upper Moon. No strength in my limbs. Getting numb. Calm down! If my body didn't react like this, I wouldn't be alive. That least Goku saved Koinatsu. My limbs are feeling weak because I'm afraid. I'm feeling numb because I obviously took a strong blow to my back. The demon's weapon is her sash. It has an unusual power. I think she can trap people inside her sash. And move them how sees likes the way I saw Goku dodging. Wait I pick up another scent similar to Goku? So if there's an opening big enough for the sash to pass through, she can take them.). Daki goes you're alive. Hmmm, you got more bone than I thought. Pretty eyes there. I'll just gouge them out and eat them.

Meanwhile with Goku and Goku Black. Evil says give up you two. You're both too weak. Goku goes well I guess I'll just show you wrong. Goku powers up and up and up. Evil Goku goes wait that form? How do you have the Mystic form.

Small flashback:

Before Goku and Vegeta when back to the future to take on Zamasu and Goku Black.

Goku goes to the Kai's planet. He goes up to the Old Kai and says hey Old Kai I want you to unlock my potential before I head back to the future to take on Zamasu and Black. The Old Kai goes no we haven't got the time. Goku says but we do have time! You can do it in the Time Chamber. The old Kai goes fine. And may I ask why? Goku says if I can combine Mystic and Super Saiyan Blue together I could beat Zamasu and Black. Old Kai goes I do see your point Goku. Goku also says and you never know if I need Mystic if I get trapped in another dimension without my God forms.

Goku and the Old Kai arrive at the Time Chamber and have gone inside. A few minutes later they come out of the Time Chamber. Goku says thanks Old Kai! I think I own you. The Old Kai goes I am just making up for how you helped before. Goku goes anywhere I have to hide this new power from Vegeta. Because he will be pissed when he finds out.

End of Flashback.

Evil Goku goes so you had the Old Kai unlock your potential in the Time Chamber and have now decided to release that power!? Goku goes I actually just got this form back not long ago while training with my father. Goku Black goes Super Saiyan Three.

Back with Tanjiro:

Tanjiro thinks (the box isn't broken. But it'll break of it takes another blow.) Tanjiro goes sorry Nezuko. I have loosened the strap. I can't fight with this on my back. Don't get out of the box. Not unless your own life is in danger. Nezuko in her box is worried. Tanjiro goes Breath of Water Fourth Form Striking Tide: Chaos! Daki charges at Tanjiro.

Tanjiro's and Daki's attacks clash. Tanjiro has managed to cut some of her sashs. Tanjiro lands. Daki thinks (his midair movements weren't half bad.). She then says you're cute. But ugly. Now don't get too attached. You're like a rat who's about to die.

Goku charges at Evil Goku and punches him in the gut. Evil Goku in part knocked back. He goes okay so I have underestimated you're power. Evil Goku charges in and misses. Goku keeps overpowering Evil Goku. Evil Goku goes Super Saiyan and says I wasn't expecting to be pushed this far. I give you some credit. Goku goes full power! They both clash there blows shake the area around them. Evil Goku goes Super Saiyan Three skipping Two. Goku goes Kaio-ken times three! They clash again but Evil Goku overpowers Goku. Goku goes right that's it. He screams and goes Super Saiyan Mystic. Evil Goku is shocked by this and goes Super Saiyan Four. Goku goes alright them Super Saiyan Two Mystic.

They both clash again. Evil Goku lands some really damaging shots on Goku. Goku lands attacks back but does less damage. Goku Black in Super Saiyan Three chargers in but gets knocked down in one hit. Bardock appears and transforms into Super Saiyan God and charges in. Bardock and Evil Goku's fists collide and sents out shock waves.

Kirimise. The lowest-class brothel. A place where customers don't go and where prostitutes who get sick are sent to.

Tengen attending a woman goes what's these quakes. The woman goes Tengen-Sama. Don't mind me, just go ahead. You probably heard the sound a while ago. The demon is going on a rampage. He goes you sure you're okay? She says yes... I'm very sorry for not being of any use.

Tengen's wife: Hinatsuru. She realised that Warabihime-Oiran was a demon. But she couldn't make a move. The other woman was very suspicious of her. She drank poison and pretended to fall sick in an effort to try and get out of the 'Kyougoku House'. But when she left, Warabihime-Oiran gave her a sash. The goal was to observe and kill her. So if something ever happened, she could quickly put an end to Hinatsuru.

Sashes are pinned to the wall by Tengen's daggers. He says you don't need to do anything anymore. Once the antidote takes effect, get out of Yoshiwara. Understood? She goes in for a small hug and says okay.

Tengen is now running across the roofs. He thinks (the battle has begun. Where is it? Sense their presence.). He lands on the ground. (It's here! Under the ground!). He put his ear to the floor and goes (That's the sound of fighting. I can really hear the reverberations. There's a huge cave underground. But the tunnels that lead to it are so narrow that only little kids could get through.). He takes his blades that are chained together off his back. He goes Breath of Sound First Form Thunder! Has he strike the ground.

Tengen Uzui wields two swords. These swords have an unbelievable, explosive strength.

Daki goes these bugs are an eyesore. What was those sounds? What are they doing. She looks up and sees two identical people fighting an identical person. She goes what the? How are they flying? She says to where? Ogimoto house, huh. And now Hinatsuru... She asks Tanjiro how many of you came here? Five? Tanjiro goes not saying. She goes if you tell me the truth, I could let you live. We clashed a little just now, and your blade is already chipped. Whoever forged that thing must be a pretty crappy Blacksmith.

Tanjiro goes no! The one who forged this blade is an amazing person! He's a super-skilled blacksmith! Daki goes then why is it chipped dumbass? You're beginning to quiver all over the place. You're getting on my nerves now, so I'll kill you with the next blow.

Tanjiro thinks (a blade only breaks because of its user. It's my fault. Mine. Maybe I really can't master the Breath of Water. My body isn't suited for those techniques. I can't be a water user like Urokodaki-San and Tomioka-San. I can produce more powerful strikes with the 'Dance of the Fire God' because it's more compatible with my body. But because of its raw strength, I couldn't use it consecutively. It's different now. I should be able to do it. No. I will do it! That's why I trained so hard. Don't lose. Burn, burn, burn! Set your heart ablaze!).

Tanjiro goes (Dance of the Fire God 'Scorching Crimson Mirror'!). He successfully cuts through Daki's sashes. Daki thinks (his sword style changed. It's shaper than before.). Tanjiro rushes forward with incredible speed. He goes Flame Waltz! Daki dodges. Tanjiro thinks (the Flame Waltz is a two-combo strike. If she dodges one, there's another...). Daki thinks (this is nothing. So this is all you've got after all.). Daki with her sash wipes Tanjiro away. Tanjiro goes (Dance of the Fire God 'Parhelion Rainbow' and Kaio-ken!).

'This dance specialises in evasion by using high-speed twists and rotations. The better your vision is, the more likely you'll be caught up in its afterimage. Especially with the Kaio-ken doubling everything.'

Tanjiro is in the air behind Daki. He goes (Dance of the Fire God! An opening! A slight opening! I can do this! 'Fire Chariot!).

'Nezuko is just waiting in her box. Worried and waiting, believing in her brother's smile and hoping that Goku is alright.'

Daki goes so slow you're making me yawn here. Tanjiro goes Kaio-ken times three! (Damn the opening is gone!). Daki part knocked Tanjiro away. But since Tanjiro ended up going Kaio-ken times three he did part slash a bit of her gut. Tanjiro (take the defensive. The defens...). Tanjiro failed to land properly. Daki goes you managed to part cut me with that bright red light coming out of your body. What was that?

Tanjiro thinks (dammit the recoil from doing two Dance of the Fire God techniques in a row, with Kaio-ken times three. My muscles are stiff from the built-up fatigue and part damaged a bit by the Kaio-ken. Keep your breath steady.). Daki charges in. Tanjiro (Now! Recovery breath! Tanjiro breaths, grabs his sword and dodges Daki's attack.

Meanwhile:

Goku goes (dammit Super Saiyan Two and Mystic combined isn't enough! I have no choice but I can't hold it for long.). Goku goes aaaaaaahhhhh! Goku has gone into Super Saiyan Three and Mystic combined. Bardock goes Super Saiyan Blue. Bardock in Blue and Evil Goku in four both clash and cause massive shock waves. Goku hits Evil Goku in the back but barely does anything. Evil Goku goes that's it! Kaio-ken! Bardock goes right! And goes to full power perfected Super Saiyan Blue. They clash again with Goku trying his best to help his father.

Back with Tanjiro and Daki's battle:

They both charge into each other. Both of their attacks mostly cancel each others out. Tanjiro thinks (the sash is like a tough blade. Even though I see the openings, they immediately disappear. My attacks are too slow. Raise the heat! Raise the heat some more!).

Flashback::

One of the young girls goes I'm telling Shinobu-Sam's that your fever isn't going down. Tanjiro says Kiyo-Chan, please. You're right. Just keep it a secret. I'll be fine. Kiyo goes but... Tanjiro says I'm okay. I'm fine. Totally okay. Goku says are you really sure about that. He know I am also feeling a bit hot myself. Kiyo takes both Goku's and Tanjiro's temperatures. She says but your body temperatures. It's 38 degrees. It was the same number yesterday and the day before right? This whole time... But Goku's has started to very slowly die down and his was like over 50 degrees. The fact that you still have this fever is really weird. But Goku's I have no idea. I don't know what to do myself. Shinobu-Sama has to be the one...

Goku goes I was in some sort of form and I have no idea what I was in for a very, very small amount of time. But I had so much heat. Tanjiro goes hmm, hmm... To be honest... When I have this fever I'm actually fine. I can use 'Dance of the Fire God' techniques in quick succession when I have it. I might get stronger because of this fever. Could you please just hold off on telling Shinobu-San a little longer? Just a little. A little... Goku says I want her to check me. Kiyo goes alright... But just for a little bit... Goku I let her check you. Shinobu comes in to check on Goku. She goes how is he alive his body temperature was over 50 degrees. Goku goes I'm not human remember.

End of flashback:

Tanjiro and Daki clash again and Tanjiro is sent flying back. Daki thinks (he's more persistent than I thought. This is fun.). An explosion happens behind her. Goku gets up out of the crater. Wounded in his base form. Tanjiro shouts Goku! Daki looks behind and goes ah the guy with the Marchi blood. Goku goes back into Mystic with Kaio-ken and charges Evil Goku. Who has been knocked back by Bardock.

Tanjiro thinks (I can fight an Upper Moon Demon... I'm using the 'Dance of the Fire God'. No, I can't just stop at using it. I'll win. I'll use all the strength I have and with Kaio-ken when needed and win for sure. To protect. To protect lives. I won't let irrationality take hold of me ever again. Ever. And I won't let anyone else go through sad experiences like **we** did.). Tanjiro breaths. Daki goes fufu. But repulsive things are still repulsive, even when they try hard. But seriously what's that red light that part comes off you? Tanjiro goes fine it's a technique that multiplies the uses, senses, speed, strength and reaction speeds. But I can't hold it that long. She goes hmm.

A bit early on at the 'Ogimoto House' and Inosuke.

Someone goes kyaaaaaaaaaahhh! Monster! Monster! One woman goes just do you work. Another woman goes what? What's wrong? The person goes some boar monster is breaking the ceiling and the floor! The woman goes huh? Inosuke goes guahahaha! Found the hole to the demon's nest! I'm feeling the tingles. There's a demon here! Prepare yourself. Two people are watching him. He tries to go through the hole. But failed. He goes so I can only get my head in there, huh? Hahahaha! How naive. Nothing can stop the great Inosuke-Sama.

Inosuke dislodged every joint in his body. He says I am the man who can dislodge every joint in his body. The person watching is freaking out. Inosuke continues if I can get my head in there, I can go anywhere. Guahahaha! Pig Assault! Nobody can stop me! He manages to get through the gap. He ends up seeing lots of sashes with people in then.

Inosuke thinks (human-patterned cloth? What the hell? No, this sensation... These are living humans. So this is the weird aura Goku was trying to talk about. So the demon is sealing women it catches inside the sash. Then it can eat them whenever it likes.). He goes hm? What's this guy doing... Of course talking about Zenitsu who's asleep in a sash.

The sash speaks. Saying and what are you doing? You're entering someone else's storehouse. Dirty. So dirty. Dirty, stinky, magot! Inosuke thinks (what's up with this worm? Eww!).

Inosuke goes you keep squirming and squirming. You're just a gross maggot sash! Guwahahaha! You move so slow! Looks like someone got greedy and captured too many humans! You attack like a fat maggot. You're no match for Inosuke-Sama! Get your act together, then come at be again! Inosuke is cutting the sashes freeing people. Daki's sash goes (tch. He's actually skillfully avoiding humans when he cuts. And I went through the trouble of preserving such fresh food! And he has some sharp senses! Especially his abnormal ability to sense bloodlust. No matter which direction I attack from, he can sense my attacks and evade them. I never expected a Demon Hunter to come into the food storehouse. What'll we do? Take him alive. That's the guy who got in the way when I captured 'Makio' he was beautiful. Use the preserved humans to your full advantage. You may kill any of them except for the ten prettiest ones. It may be more difficult to take him alive and not just kill him. But eat some humans there and strengthen your own power.).

Inosuke goes raaaaaghhh! He hits the sash but. He goes (I can't cut it!? Is it because of the squirming!? Inosuke ducks has he let's go of his swords. He uses his, foot to bounce off the sword. And catches the swords. He goes (Breath of The Beast: Sixth Fang Jagged Gnaw! Daki's sash says there's no point in cutting me. I'm not the 'real body' after all. But more importantly, you worked so hard to save those girls. You sure it's okay to neglect them?

Inosuke is moving in. Daki's sash says I can immediately regain the strength I lost from getting hit by you. Inosuke thinks (crap! So I have to fight this thing while protecting the humans...!). Daggers hit the sashes. One of the women who throw some daggers says 'Maggot Sash', huh? Couldn't have put it better myself! The other one says that thing is so gross. You are so right. I'm telling Tengen-Sama! We'll back you up, so good luck there Boar Head! Has both dodge some sashes. Inosuke goes who the hell are you guys? The woman says we're Uzui's wives! But I can't fight very well. So don't expect too much from me!

Makio says Sumaaa! Stop acting like a weakling! Suma goes but, but, Makio-San, you know I'm just 'worthless loser' right!? And I got captured right away! I can't protect all these captured people! I'm probably going to be the first to die! Daki's sash says that's right. You get it. Now, who should I go for first? Inosuke goes that ass! That's not its real body? If that's true, then this is bad. This fight's never gonna end!

All of a sudden Zenitsu goes bouncing around cutting sashes. 'From above'! The sash thinks (the wind...!? An air hole opened up!? How did some managed to open a hole from the ground? Someone's

... Someone's here. From the dust Tengen appears. Daki's living sash thinks (this presence! He's a pillar!). Tengen literally cuts all of the sashes. Makio goes Tengen-Sama... Tengen says Makio. Suma. Sorry for being late. Time to put a real Flamboyant show.

Goku and Bardock are struggling against Evil Goku who's using Super Saiyan Four Kaio-ken. Goku says we won't give in. Bardock goes yeah we will find a way to beat you. (Dammit this form is having a troll on me I feel like I am being ripped away inside.). Goku says father I know that you can't hold Blue much longer because I had the same issue before. Drop down to Super Saiyan God and try to hold out. Bardock goes fine. Goku goes back to Super Saiyan Mystic. Evil Goku goes you both just should give up.

Evil Goku is hit in the back. Goku Black in his half demon transformation with Super Saiyan Three says did you really thought I was out of this fight. Has he fires Ki blades onto Evil Goku's body and they explode. He them gets hit by a red Kamehama. He goes ouch that part burned. He looks and sees Nezuko with her time agency uniform on. Great now I have four opponents how fun. Ahahah.

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**Unfortunately I am going to continue the battles in the next few chapters since I have limited the amount of manga chapters per chapter because of the extra additional stuff. Also don't you get the hint yet of why I have used Dragon Ball Super Goku even though this is non-canon version.**

**Next time the battles continue and stuff gets more serious. Could Evil Goku win or be defeated. Find out next week if I remember to upload.**


	15. On going battles & Nezuko goes berserk

**I Don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Tanjiro has started battling Upper Moon Demon Six. Goku, Bardock, Goku Black and Future Nezuko are fighting Evil Goku. The battle continues.**

**Chapter 15: On going battles & Nezuko goes berserk:**

Small flashback:

It wasn't like this before. We didn't hate the idea of dying. Because that's what we were taught. Because we're 'Shinobi'. This especially goes for Kunoichi. Simply because we're physically weaker than the male Shinobi. Putting our lives on the line was the least we could do. Tengen says only think about your own lives. First thing to do is come back to my place, no matter what you leave behind. Your lives are more important than fulfilling your duties. He goes saying that in this line of work is somewhat odd, but I don't care. I'll allow it. I'll establish a clear, Famboyant life priority. First you three. Then, respectable humans. Then myself. All three look on part confused. Tengen says we're gonna protect the plain, carefree people of course, since we're Demon Hunters. But frankly speaking, you guys are precious to me, so don't die. Makio thinks (... Is it alright to say that? If we put our own lives ahead, we can't do our jobs very well, right?).

One goes well, why not? The other says Tengen-Sama said he's okay with it. Hating to die and wanting to live aren't bad. If you don't actually mind the idea yourself, I'm sure he won't too.

End of flashback.

Tengen pats Makio's and Suma's head once. He says looks like you did a Flamboyant job there. I knew you could do it, my girls. Makio tears up a bit and Suma starts crying.

Inosuke goes heeeeey, Bastard God of Festivals! The Maggot sashes disappeared into holes and escaped! Tengen goes shut uuup! We saved all the captured people, so it's fine. Talk to me after you finished singing my praises first! Makio says Tengen-Sama, we should pursue them quickly or the damage could spread! Tengen goes follow me and make it quick, you lot! We're going to give chase. He's ends up running so fast on the roof going outta the way, people! Uzui-Sama's going through! Wahahah! Inosuke goes he's so damn fast! With Zenitsu behind him who's still asleep.

Tanjiro is still battling Daki. Sashes end up entering her body. Tanjiro thinks (what the? The sash went into her body? No. It split off from her and now it's coming back?). Tanjiro breaths and charges. But hit nothing. Tanjiro (she disapp...). Daki goes yeah, a 'pillar' huh. Good thing a pillar came. That person will be pleased. Goku hears this and shouts I was given meant to become a pillar but I refused and took the 2nd highest rank. Evil Goku goes haha got you. Bardock goes nope. Kakarot please pay attention to our opponent first. Goku goes fine.

Tanjiro thinks (really Goku really. Well her appearance changed... And she smells sinister I can feel the inner parts of my throat drying up and it hurts. But Uzui-San went over Inosuke and the others, right? Then that's good...).

A guy appears and shouts hey, what are you doing there! Other people are looking outside. Tanjiro thinks (crap! We caused a ruckus...). The guy goes don't go arguing in front of other people's stores! Daki goes how annoying. Evil Goku goes I would like to blast the guy but I am not allowed to kill anyone from this dimension. (I can only kill Goku, Bardock and Goku Black along with stopping Nezuko was it from turning back into a human.). Goku is shocked that he heard that Evil Goku can't harm civilians. Bardock says that's why he avoided hitting and damaging the buildings makes sense now. Goku says but he aren't holding back.

Tanjiro shouts at the guy saying no, get away from here! Don't leave the building! Daki attacks. Tanjiro tries to defend the guy and gets a cut on his shoulder but the guy behind him lost an hand. Some parts of the buildings collapse. Some people are killed and others are injured. Evil Goku says if I knew that would have happened to those people I would have done that myself. Goku goes enough already! I get it your bloody evil.

A woman goes Gyaaaaaah! Hi-Hi Hiro-San noooooo! Tanjiro goes calm down. Y... You'll be okay just... Bind your arm with a cord. Tanjiro has blood really bad coming out of his shoulder.

Goku goes that's it! I have enough of this shit! Goku ends up going Super Saiyan Rage and Mystic combined. Evil Goku goes this doesn't look good. Kaio-ken times three! They clash. Evil Goku goes (dammit I must end this quickly.) Kaio-ken times ten! He manages to land a punch into Goku's stomach knocking him out cold. Bardock goes you Bastard! And turns back into Blue. It isn't enough I must break my limits. Bardock starts focusing on powering up. Evil Goku goes this isn't good his power is rising and rising wait has he gone a darker blue? 'Bardock has entered Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. He charges Evil Goku who still is in Super Saiyan Four Kaio-ken times ten. They clash. Evil Goku is annoyed and gets angry same with Bardock. Evil Goku turns off the Kaio-ken. And focuses on strategy.

Daki turns away. Tanjiro shouts wait?. Unforgivable. How dare you do this. Daki goes huh? You're still talking? I've had enough of your plain existence. The lives of Grotesque humans have no value whatsoever. You can have fun rotting in hell. Goku wakes up and fires a small Ki blast hitting Daki. Daki goes why you Marchi. She runs up to Goku who's on the same roof and kicks him away. And says I'll eat you later. Tanjiro hears a woman say Hiro-San, Hiro-San! No! Someone save him...! Goku Black flies up there and goes here I secretly have some Senzu beans on me. Goku hears his and goes why you'll. I could really use one right now! Black says sorry I only have the one left. Me and Bardock mostly used them when we trained together. Goku goes just split it in half. Black cuts the bean in half he throws half to Goku saying catch. Goku catches and eats it. Well half a bean doesn't fully heal but it will do. Black gives Hiro the other half of the last bean. Hiro is heal but not fully. The woman goes thanks.

But Tanjiro ends up with blood shot eyes with a mark on his cheek. He has so much anger.

Shinjuro's letter to Tanjiro:

Shinjuro is writing some letters. The letter goes "Kamado-Jun, I did something terrible to you. Thank you for crying about Kyojuro. I heard you've been exchanging letters with Senjuro as well over the past four months. He's gotten a lot better now. I recall our first meeting ended up, with much shame. Just as I was beating myself up over my incompetence, as if to deal the finishing blow, by beloved wife succumbed to illness as well. After that I drowned my sorrows in alcohol. I was an unbelievably cowardly fool. Kyojuro unlike me, was an amazing son. After he abandoned what I taught him, he read through the 'instruction book' of the Flame Breath, trained himself, and became a pillar. Just a book with only three volumes. Ruka's... their mother's blood must be strong. As both Kyojuro and Senjuro are wonderful sons. And Kamado-kun, you have a power that's even more amazing. The Sun Breaths chosen are just like you. They have red birthmarks on their foreheads. That's why I'm sure you are.."

End of Letter.

Tanjiro thinks (no, Shinjuro-San. This isn't a birthmark. This is a scar I got when I shielded my brother after he knocked down the Brazier. Then I wounded it more during the 'Final Selection', and that's how it came to be. But I did hear that my father had a slight birthmark on his forehead. I'm different from him. I'm sure that I am not one of those chosen users. But, even so, even though I'm not chosen, even though I lack the power, there are times when I can't just back down from someone, no matter what. Because there are people who don't have human hearts in this world. They irrationally take lives and cause pain without regretting it. And that kind of violence is something I will never allow.).

He has ended up right behind Daki. Tanjiro swings this sword at her. Daki is shocked. And manages to dodge his attack but lost a foot.

Goku goes back up to Evil Goku. Evil Goku goes how are you mostly healed with lots of energy? Wait Black had a Senzu bean on him didn't he? Goku says yes he did but I only had half a bean. Goku powers back up to Super Saiyan Three Mystic. Evil Goku goes well I sense you got a bit stronger from a Zenkai boost no matter. Bardock runs out of god Ki. Evil Goku goes ahaha. Looks like you're out of God Ki father. Bardock goes stop calling be that you abomination. Bardock goes Super Saiyan Four. Evil Goku goes oh you have also gotten Super Saiyan Four I see. But that wouldn't help you here. Goku and Bardock clash with Evil Goku again. Goku goes what's wrong? You seem a bit drained.

Tanjiro says to Daki. Lives that have been lost will never come back. They won't ever return. Daki grows her foot back. Tanjiro continues living breathing creatures do not go the way of Demons. Why do you take them? Why do you trample on people's lives? Daki thinks (those words... I've heard them somewhere before.). Daki starts seeing someone else a man in Tanjiro's place going what's so fun about it? What's enjoyable? What do you think lives are? Daki think (who? Dunno him.). Sees Tanjiro saying why don't you know? And the other guy again. How could you forget? Daki thinks (this isn't me. This isn't my memory. It's cells. The memories of Muzan-Sama's cells...). Tanjiro says you were probably human too, once. You may have struggled with pain and suffering and shed tears.

Daki punches the roof and goes blah, blah, blah, blah, just shut up. I don't remember anything about my past. I'm a demon now, so the past has nothing to do with anything. Demon's don't age. We don't need money to eat. We don't fall sick. We don't die. We don't lose anything. And strong beautiful demons can do anything... Tanjiro goes alright. Enough.

Goku goes (wow Tanjiro's power has surpassed what it was earlier in Kaio-ken. He might be pushing himself to far. Even know I am too.). Evil Goku manages to knock Goku back into his base form and onto the roof Tanjiro and Daki are battling on. Evil Goku also knocks Bardock out cold. And goes I'll deal with you later Bardock. Evil Goku goes dammit I have fell back to base. I most have worn myself out by using the Kaio-ken a bit to much. Goku Black comes in, in Super Saiyan Kaio-ken times twenty. And punches Evil Goku away. Future Nezuko punches Evil Goku in the back and kicks him into the air. Her and Black both fire a Kamehama and both land a direct hit. Evil Goku is a little bit damaged but barely fazed.

Tanjiro charges Daki. Daki goes Blood Technique 'Multilayered Sash Slash'! Tanjiro is still going. Daki thinks (well, you can't stop me. Because you're a moron. This interweaving attack has no blind spots. My body that has dispersed in order to gain control of this pleasure city has speed incomparable to before once it becomes one again. You had your hands full when I wasn't using Blood Techniques. So this is impossible for you. This is the end. Farewell. I'll cut you together with your dull blade. Since I'm heading for the Pillar.).

Tanjiro goes Dance of the Sun God 'Burning Sun'! He cuts through the Sashes. Daki thinks (ow! What is this pain? The part that got slashed feels like it's burning. I can't regenerate well. This guy should have heavy wounds too. Normally, if he moved this sharply, his body would've split apart. And how could my sash be cut? My fingers are shaking? Is this me? Or is this Muzan-Sama?). Tanjiro attacks with flames swirling from his sword. Daki tries to block and dodge. She thinks (this guy...! He's quicker than before. Even with what he called the Kaio-ken early. Weird. Weird! Does he not feel pain? Is he human!?). Tanjiro hits Daki's neck but. She says there's no way my head will ever cut off by the likes of you...! Has her neck turned into a sash.

Tanjiro thinks (the sword didn't cut...!? It's soft. It's so soft that it won't cut. It loosened up the slash by bending. Daki tries to attack but Tanjiro backflips out of the way. Daki thinks (you're not getting away, you ugly little brat!). Tanjiro thinks (there are more sashes thirteen of them. If I avoid one, the damage could spread. But what's this? They're so slow. Tanjiro slashes like hell defending himself. Daki shouts I won't let you cut me this time! It was pure coincidence that you were able to graze my neck earlier!

Evil Goku goes I am sick of tired of you always getting back up Black! And your stronger every time. How annoying. Black says pain normal makes me stronger. But with being a demon and healing gives me Zenkai boosts. Evil Goku goes I'll end up now. He charges and fires a huge Ki blast. Black creates a barrier around himself. Nezuko doesn't know what to do. Black ends up passing out to hunger. Goku is still out cold.

Tanjiro gets almost gets surrounded by sashes. Tanjiro quickly thinks. Daki thinks (the sashes he parried with his blade ridge are gathering in one spot...). Tanjiro with his sword puts the sashes to the ground. Daki goes is that supposed to stop me!? I'll send you flying! Daki tries to send Tanjiro flying but is struggling. She thinks (so he's gonna stretch the sashes out and cut them? I can extend them in the blink of an eye. It's not like he can do anything from that distance in that one mome...). Tanjiro ends up flipping forwards. Shocking her. Tanjiro with flames coming out of his sword cuts through the sashes.

Daki goes (huh? He cut them? Fas..). Tanjiro thinks (it's simple. I just have to swing my blade as fast as I can faster than her neck can bend. I can cut it for sure this time!). Tanjiro sees his younger sister Hanako saying Onii-Chan, breathe! Please! Tanjiro falls to the ground coughing.

'Humans have two limits to them. When people approach their 'Stamina' limit, they find it painful to move. Even it they were able to forget their pains and wounds and move due to anger so powerful it causes blood to drip from their eyes. Next comes their 'life' limit. Naturally when people pass this point, they die. Tanjiro was about to go past this limit just now. In order to extend this limit, for even just one second, and fight with demons, people strive for months and months in end to the point of spitting blood out. If people were able to win with emotion of anger alone, demons would no longer exist in this world'. Has Saiyans on the other hand get a huge boost by their movements become predictable and it does help win sometimes but their bodies are paralysed for a while or even die. But Goku can access a power when he clears his mind. But only for a limited amount of short time. But when a Saiyan survives and fully recovers they get a Zenkai boost increasing every single stat.'

Daki says humans are truly miserable existences. After all, no matter how desperate they get, they can only go so far. How sad. Tanjiro thinks (I can't stop coughing. It hurts... to breathe... Especially since I've already passed my stamina limit... I probably would have been able to go longer if I didn't use the Kaio-ken earlier on. My vision is going dark. I can't hear anything other than my own heartbeat.

Daki goes yeah, even your wounds won't heal easily. Same with your friend over there. That's how it goes. Tanjiro goes (ready the sword.). Goku wakes up and goes (dammit I have to help Tanjiro!). Evil Goku stands on Goku's back charging a Ki blast. Daki goes to Tanjiro as payback for before, I'll now cut your head off-

Daki gets kicked away by Nezuko. Turns and sees Evil Goku about to end Goku. Goku shouts Nezuko forget about me. Protect your brother! Nezuko turns back to Daki and goes mmmmmpphh! Mmmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmph! Evil Goku goes wow. Goku falls unconscious. But something happens. A huge power surge comes out of Goku like before against Broly. Evil Goku is knocked back and gets hit by an air punch. Goku has a heated aura again with Sliver eyes but instantly falls out of it. 'Because he's currently in a 18 year old body'. Evil Goku goes what the hell was that. I am badly injured but I can still finish everyone off.

Nezuko remembers the people that Daki has hurt. Some lines started appearing around Nezuko's eye. Future Nezuko goes (oh I remember this and I remember that someone gets serious hurt. By having their spine almost broken.).

'Daki is an Upper Moon. Basically, Daki has the highest concentration of Kibutsuji's blood out of all the demons Nezuko has met. Daki growing her head back goes now you've done it. You...! Oh. You. It's you. You're the one that man was talking about.

'Humans and Saiyans have limits. (Even know it's been said that Saiyans don't. But against Black and Zamasu. Vegeta did say that their like at the limit of Zenkai boosts. And the part they keep breaking their limits). But what about demons? And Nezuko? Her violent anger would eternally flow through her body until the flesh of her enemy disappeared from this world. But Goku awakened her human memories making her more like human in behaviour. But knowing that Goku's and Tanjiro's life's are in danger caused her to go so angry. Even with Goku's training. Future Nezuko can't interfere. She doesn't want her past self to see her. Encase of a paradox'.

Daki starts to remember what Muzan told her. Muzan said Daki. There's another demon who escaped my control. Just like Tamayo. Find her and put an end to her. You're the only one I can ask. She is a girl in a leaf-patterned. Linen Kimono with a checked Sash and a piece of Bamboo over her mouth.

Daki goes yeah of course. I'll torture her to death, if it pleases you...!

Nezuko is starting to look a bit more demonic at her left eye. Nezuko zooms forward at Daki. With incredible speed. Daki thinks (so all see can do is kick!). You lowly demon! But Nezuko ducks and punches Daki in multiple pressure points. And them grabs her and throws her away. Goku wakes up and sees what's happening. Goku says Nezuko no. She might go out of control and try to attack someone for their blood and flesh. Nezuko charges at Daki again. Daki goes not this time and cuts Nezuko's leg off.

Goku says out loud I must get up now! Goku then thinks back about all of the dimensions he was in before. (That's it the heal shake I learned from Sonic.). Goku manages to get up and starts shaking his own body so fast. Goku goes that's healed me a bit so I can continue but, I barely have any stamina left.

Nezuko notices her leg has been chopped off. Daki attacks and Nezuko tries to block. But Nezuko ends up getting badly cut and sent into a building. Future Nezuko goes I remember that hurt a lot.

Tanjiro is unconscious. He hears Nii-Chan. You and Nee-Chan are really similar. You're both sweet, but you're both scary when you get mad. It's Takeo's spirit talking. He continues some time ago, Nee-Chan... Got mad at a vulgar adult because he bumped into a little kid and injured him. She told him to apologise. Things were okay back then because there were a lot of adults around, but I was scared. People who get angry for other people's sake show a lack of concern for themselves. And one day, because of this fact, she might lose something precious. That's what scares me.

Nezuko has landed not that far from Evil Goku. Daki jumps down. She goes you're weak. You pretty much haven't eaten any humans. Why did you get away from that man's control? An explosion happens at the rubble of the building next to were Nezuko is. Evil Goku emerges and is completely blinded by rage but is unable to transform. Daki doesn't noticed because is too busy focusing on Nezuko.

Evil Goku charges at Goku. Future Nezuko thinks (oh, no! This is really bad I don't remember this happening with Evil Goku at all.). Daki says you poor thing. Your torso is now in complete shreds. You shouldn't be moving. That's a big wound for a half-assed being like you. You can't regenerate right away. Goku defending himself goes (this is bad I sense Nezuko's power rising really fast. I must end this battle against my evil self!). Goku goes a short Kaio-ken burst and punches Evil Goku away.

Future Nezuko has no choice she jumps onto the roof and kicks Evil Goku away back onto the ground. Evil Goku has been knocked out for now. Daki goes we're both demons, so I won't bully you anymore. I'll take you into my sash, and then have the sun kill you when morning comes. Demons would never kill each other. And it'd be a waste of time...

Nezuko gets back up and starting regenerating. Daki thinks (wait a minute. What the? Her leg regenerated but I severed her whole... How can she stand? Just a while ago, I ripped her body apart. I was pretty confident. I'm sure I cut her all up.). Nezuko grows her arm back. Daki thinks (just now, her healing and regeneration speed match that of an Upper Moon.).

Nezuko's bamboo piece falls from her mouth badly damaged. Goku goes hey Nezuko? She goes yes. He goes you don't want to watch your past self? She goes yes but sadly I have no choice. Goku goes your past self has surpassed her and she's Upper Moon Six.

Nezuko has turned into a more grown up body. With a pattern of red and green leafs and a horn on the right side of her head. Daki thinks (what's with this pressure... She suddenly got menacing.). Nezuko goes in for a kick. Daki goes (another kick...!). Has she cuts Nezuko's leg off. Daki goes (idiots often repeat what they do, huh...!). Next is your head! But Nezuko's kick connects. Goku jumps down off the roof. Daki goes geeegh...! (how did the leg I chopped off end up penetrating my back? She's regenerate in a single moment!? No way! Then that means her regeneration ability exceeds mine!).

Takeo's spirit goes to Tanjiro save her, Nii-Chan. Nee-Chan will lose herself. Tanjiro wakes up. But unfortunately so does Evil Goku. Evil Goku goes I am going to get you good me! Daki goes move it! Brat! Daki extends her sashes out. She goes (I'll cut you to shreds and take you into my sash!).

Nezuko gets cut up. Daki goes (she stopped it!? With her severed limbs!? No, they aren't severed. Her blood solidified...). All of a sudden Daki is on fire. She goes gyaaaaahh! (I'm burning...! The blood spurts became...! Fire... Fire...!). Nezuko's whole body reconnects together. And them kicks and smashes Daki's head into the ground and kicks her so hard that she is sent flying through some buildings.

Nezuko walks through a hole that she caused in the building. Goku goes in to stop her. Nezuko is patting. She turns around and sees Goku and charges at him. Goku gets ready. Tanjiro doesn't make it in time. Nezuko bites Goku's arm but didn't go through she just broke her teeth. Goku goes well I didn't expect her teeth to break on me. Has he throws her away.

Tanjiro manages to get behind Nezuko and buts his blade in her mouth. Going Nezuko! Stop! Endure it! She goes guaaaaaah! Tanjiro goes you can't. You have to resist! Nezuko! Goku says she did bite me but she broke her teeth. Gauaaaaa! Aaaaaaah! Tanjiro goes I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you fight. The smell of Nezuko's blood lingers there. I can tell how much Nezuko was hurt while was unconscious. It must've hurt, right? It must've been painful, right? I'm sorry. But it's okay.

Goku goes you really don't know went to give up don't you. Evil me. Hey Tanjiro try to calm her down with a lullaby or something. Has I deal with my evil self again. Tanjiro goes right. He goes to Nezuko your brother won't let anyone hurt you. Go to sleep Nezuko. Sleep and recover! I might has well try that lullaby. Tanjiro ends up going 'knock, knock... Little bunny from the little mountain. Why are your ears so long? When she was small, my mother ate the leaves of a tall tree, and that is why my ears are so long'.

Nezuko ends up seeing her mother hug her. She goes Nezuko. 'Knock, knock, little bunny from the little mountain. Why are your eyes so red? When she was small my mother ate the fruit of a red tree, and that is, why my eyes are so red. And Onii-chan's eyes are red because you ate the fruit when he was in your tummy mama? Nezuko starts crying. Tanjiro goes Nezuko... Goes back to her normal form asleep. Tanjiro goes she's asleep... Mother she slept... She's asleep...

Daki gets up and goes you've really done it now. You can even use demon blood techniques? Yes... A curious technique that only burns demons... On top of that, I'm not healing very well at all. This extremely pisses me off. Extremely. A bloody battered Bardock goes in and says shut up already. Has he punches Daki away with one arm. And puts his other arm back in it's socket. Tanjiro goes right Goku she's asleep! Goku shouts good!

Tengen appears and goes what happened? Tanjiro says Nezuko lost control of herself but I managed to put her to sleep. Bardock says and I punched the other demon back. Daki goes a pillar came from that direction? This saves me trouble. Especially with three Marchi's. Goku says my name is Goku not Marchi! Tengen goes so annoying. I'm talking over here. Buzz off. You're not an Upper Moon, are you. You're way too weak. You're not the demon I'm looking for. Daki's head is cut off. She goes huh?

Daki goes hang on, where are you going? How dare you cut my head off! You'll pay for this! Tengen goes you still grumbling over there? I've got no business with you. Just die plainly. Daki goes stop joking around! I mean, you said I wasn't an Upper Moon to my face a while ago. Tengen says like, you're not an Upper Moon. Daki says I am Upper Moon Six!

Tengen goes then how did I cut off your head so easily? You're so weak. Did your brain explode? Daki goes I still haven't lost! I'm an Upper Moon! You've lost. Without a doubt. I'm actually strong! And I'm just number six now, so I'll just get stronger from here and... Tengen says you're not convincing anyone here. Tengen notices something.

Daki goes I'm really Upper Moon Six! I'm serious! I've even got the number to prove it! I'm super awesome! Tengen thinks (she's throwing a tantrum? Are you kidding me? No, no. More importantly how long is she gonna talk? Her head's cut off, but her body isn't crumbling down.). Daki goes die! Die! You're all gonna die! Waaaah! Aaaahh! My head got cut off! It got cut oofff! Onii-Chaaaaan! A male demon appears from Daki's body. Tengen tries to land an attack but they move out of the way.

Outside Goku and Evil are both fighting on their last legs. Evil Goku is too injured. Goku lands multiple punches and kicks. Evil Goku takes out a device and uses it. Evil Goku has disappeared. Goku goes huh? Where did he go? I can no longer sense him. He must have fallen back to somewhere else with that device he had.

Evil Goku goes dammit! Well at least I have gotten to my healing tank. After I am healed I am coming for him, Bardock and Goku Black.

Goku goes oh, no! (This is really bad I now sense another demon and I barely have any energy left. And to make matters worse my father's energy also feels faint.).

The male demon goes crying's not gonna help. At least attach your own head yourself. Tengen thinks (her head fell off, but she's still alive. And what the heck was that thing that came out of her back? His reaction speed is no laughing matter. The male demon goes man, your face got burned? That care of that thing. You were born with such a cute face after all.

Tengen goes in attacking. But the male demon gets some hits on Tengen with some weird looking sickles. He also says heh, not bad. You stopped my attack there. And I struck with the intent to kill, too. Nice, man. Niiiice.

A bit of information about the demon who appeared:

A Gyuu is a manager who basically calls in customers and gathers money in the Red-Light District. So sometimes they are called 'Giu' or 'Gyuutaro'. But that probably wasn't the only reason why the boy was given the name of a managerial position. His human memories are spotty in places. Yet he still adopts that name even now.

Back to the battlefield:

The demon goes niiice, man. Niiice face. Niiice skin. No spots, no birthmarks, no wounds. Niiice flesh. I can't get any fatter myself. And you're real tall, man. You're clearly over six feet here. I'm sure you're a real popular with the girls, man. The envy, ohhhhh the envy. Could you just drop dead? And you'll get a real painful death now. I'll skin you alive and claw your innards out right after.

Bardock thinks (his guy, is strange he compliments the guy and then says he wants him dead.). The demon looks at Bardock and goes Marchi! Bardock goes stop calling me that my name is Bardock. Has he coughs up some blood. Daki goes Onii-Chan, there not the only one's. There's more! Go kill the girl who burned me! Do it! Future Nezuko goes well I better get out of here and hide I guess.

Daki goes I was working so hard. I was working super, super hard alone...! And yet they all got in the way and bullied me! They all kept bullying me! Bardock shouts I had nothing to do with you! I am only this beaten up because I was fighting an enemy of mine! Who's also my son's enemy too! Anyway Daki was it? She can't even hurt me when I am in really good health. The male demon goes yeaah, yeaah, unforgiveable. My cute, dumb little sister was working so hard. I'll kill anyone who tries to bully her. Time to collect the debts. I'll collect one for every bruise they put on you. Bardock says okay I may have only punched her once. The demon goes I'll make you both spin round and round when you die. Because my name's Gyuutaro!

Bardock goes well I kind of find it unfair since I almost have no energy left to fight back along with the amount of blood I have lost. Along with being super hungry.

An explosion happens at the building. Tanjiro looks up with Nezuko with Nezuko in his arms. He looks up and thinks (what's that? A sickle? The sickle is spinning as it's going back. It's different weapon than the sash from the demon before. What's happening? A new demon? I smell Uzui-San's blood and Bardock's blood too. I have to support them!).

Goku goes well there is another demon up there but I barely have any energy left. Inosuke goes I'm here, dammit! I've arrived dumbasses! Rely on me, dammit! Tanjiro shouts Inosuke! Zenitsu! He's sleeping!? Go back up Uzui-San and Bardock! Inosuke goes leave it to me and relay, dammit! I'll go on a, super rampage! I, the great Inosuke-Sama will go Flamboyantly! Goku goes don't you start doing that Flamboyant thing please!

Tanjiro goes sorry about that! I'll put Nezuko back in her box. Give me a bit of time! Inosuke says I will! Tanjiro goes thanks! Goku starts going towards Bardock.

Back with Tengen, Daki and Gyuutaro:

Gyuutaro goes the envy maaaan, you are really a niiice guy, huh. Bardock goes I am not that nice but I am improving on that sort of. Gyuutaro goes I wasn't talking about you. Bardock goes oh. Gyuutaro continues talking about Tengen by saying protecting the humans, looking cool, niiice. And you're a saviour in their eyes, huh. I'm sure they'll shower love and gratitude upon you. Bardock passes out.

Tengen goes well, yeah. I'm a Flamboyant elegant, ladies' man so of course. I even have three wives. Gyuutaro goes you got three wives now? You're kidding me, right!? Riiiight!? Unforgiveable! Anyway you're friend there in unconscious.

Gyuutaro then goes Blood Demon Technique Splatter Sickle! Goku managed to get in and get Bardock out in time. Tengen goes (a slash of blood skin to a thin blade and there's so many! I can't stop this while protecting people.). Tengen heavily hits the floor! Causing an explosion. Gyuutaro thinks (what? An explosion. He fell to the first floor. Kyaaahhh! Tengen says to the man and woman behind him. Run! And go hide! The guy says o-okay!

Outside Goku Black goes up to Goku. Goku goes Black! Black goes that's me. Goku says I need some energy so I can help against the demons. Black says sorry I'm so hungry I might end up going berserk! Future Nezuko goes up to Goku and gives him some of her own energy. She says I don't ever remember biting your arm Goku. Actually I don't remember most of the stuff that happened. Goku says that's because your and Gohan Black's arrival had created alternative timelines. That's why you don't remember these changes. She goes oh that makes sense I guess.

Back in the building:

Gyuutaro goes you're not getting away. Now turn splatter sickle. Uzui tries to counter the attack. He thinks (so he can manipulate the slash itself? This is a slash of blood, that tracks its target until explodes! These siblings. I cut the sister's head off, and she didn't die. An unbelievable situation. If I cut the brother's head off, will they disappear altogether? Is the brother the real body? Anyway I have to do something! Judging from the sound, most of the people on the upper floor have escaped.).

Some small balls are heading towards Uzui. He cuts them all. Which causes an explosion. Outside Inosuke and Zenitsu move. Inosuke goes whoa! That was close! Goku goes your telling me.

Tengen is just standing here and says well. Ordinary means won't do the trick on huh. Gyuutaro is covered in sashes. It opens up. Daki says the two of us are one, after all.

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**Well the battle continues next chapter. We the good thing for the heroes is that Evil Goku has left the battle. But he has gone into a healing tank. Goku Black is so hungry he might go berserk. Bardock is currently down out of count. Future Nezuko has given Goku some energy. Goku didn't lose blood like Bardock because he can breathe correctly to stop the bleeding when Bardock can't. Goku does have some abilities from the other dimensions.**

**I am also working on some other story projects.**

**Next time can the crew win?**


	16. Battle continues & breaking limits

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Upper Moon Demon Six has become two with Daki and Gyuutaro after Nezuko went berserk and recked Daki. Evil Goku has fallen back with a device to a healing tank. Bardock is out cold and Goku continues to fight besides almost being in a bad state like Bardock. Goku is also unable to transform and Kaio-ken because of his injuries and lack of energy. Can they win?**

**Chapter 16: Battle continues & breaking limits:**

Tanjiro has managed to get Nezuko with tears coming out of her eyes back into her box with some wrapped up cloth around her mouth. Tanjiro is patting. He thinks (I can still do this. I can still move now. I will fight to the very end!

Back with Tengen and Gyuutaro and Daki:

Gyuutaro goes you're different, man. Different from all of the Pillars I've killed up to now. You were a special guy from the moment you were born. You got that chosen talent. The envy man. I just wanna put an end to you right this instant.

Tengen goes talent? Hah. Do I look like I have some kinda talent? If that's how you see someone like me, you must have had a wonderful life. You've lived hundreds of years, yet you shut yourself up in this place. I'm not surprised you don't know how the world works. This country's huge. There are swarms of amazing guys. And there are some really strange guys out there. There are some guys who became pillars just two months after picking up a blade. Thinking of (Muichiro Tokito the mist pillar and Gyomei Himejima the stone pillar.). I got chosen? Don't mess with me. How many lives do you think have slipped through my fingers? (Yup. I can never be like Rengoku.).

Gyuutaro goes gnnngh. Then how do you explain this? Why are you still alive now? My 'blood sickle' is full of deadly poison. But you still haven't dropped dead yet, right? Riiiiight! Tengen goes I'm from a family of Shinobi. I developed some resistance, so poison won't work. Daki goes the Shinobi went extinct in the Edo Era. Don't lie to us!

Tengen thinks (they're not wrong. I had nine Shinobi siblings, including myself. By the time I was fifteen, seven of them were dead. The family went in decline, and my father, in his panic, forced us to train intensely, as if he was possessed. The only ones who stayed alive were me and the second youngest brother. And that brother was a duplicate of my father. They had the same thoughts, the same actions. 'Subordinates are pawns. If my wives die from birthing heirs, then that's okay.' He didn't respect people's wishes. He had no human quality. I don't want to end up like that.).

Tengen has a small memory flashback:

Ubuyashiki says to him the path you chose is a hard one. Tengen. While denying the sense of values that was implanted into you during the formative years of your youth. You continued to put yourself in the field of battle. That's painful. And while you carried all those different conflicts and contradictions. You... You all faced forward and fought. Despite all that. To protect human lives. Thank you. You are a wonderful child.

End of flashback.

Tengen thinks (I myself should be thankful to you. Of course I'll bet my life. Of course I'll do what I can. People who carry contradictions and conflicts are weaklings. I was always living in that kind of environment.).

Gyuutaro goes hm? Hmm? Hmmmm? Hee. Hee Hee. Well, would you look at that. The poison's working, slow and steady. That whole 'not working' thing was a bluff, wasn't it. Laaaaame. Hee Hee Hee. Tengen goes no, it's not working at all. How about I dance for ya? I'm in tip-top shape, and I can eat a hundred tempura bowls! Flamboyantly!

He charges at Gyuutaro and Daki swinging his blades. Daki tries to defend using her sashes. But Tengen cuts right through and kicks Daki into the air. While blocking a swing from Gyuutaro. Gyuutaro goes don't you dare kick my sister! Daki goes you piece of shit! All of a sudden some balls end up at both Daki and Gyuutaro. After coming into contact with them the balls blow up. Daki is on the floor in pain. Tengen tries to attack Gyuutaro.

Gyuutaro thinks (that's some special gunpowder, huh. It has the power to wound a demon's body. It explodes from the slight friction produced by the sword slash. I didn't even realise we're getting sliced and blown up. But we're gonna get that guy real soon.). Tengen's blade ends up close to his neck. He thinks (the blade extended... He's holding onto the blade tip! What kinda grip strength is that?).

Gyuutaro manages to reflect the blade with his sickle along with moving his head to the side. Tengen says I missed the chance to kill him. Daki goes uuuuughh! My head got cut off again! Shithead! Shithead! You're so gonna pay! This sucks! This sucks! Why am I the only one getting cut up! Gyuutaro goes waaaaaahh! Waaaaaaah! Hey, have you noticed now? Tengen goes noticed what? Gyuutaro goes ...No point realising it now, bud. You are sloooowly dying over there. So we're gonna beat you slow and steady.

Inosuke and Zenitsu appear. Inosuke goes oh really, now!? Don't forget us, buddy! And his underling are here! Inosuke-Sama. Goku thinks (Inosuke has a big ego.). Gyuutaro turns around and says what? Who're they... Then Tanjiro comes through the whole in the ceiling. Landing in front of Tengen. Tengen is part shocked by this.

Outside Tengen's wife's are trying to evacuate the area. Makio goes over here! Suma goes run of it! Hinatsuru is trying to get somewhere.

Back at the battlefield:

Gyuutaro goes some of your underlings, just came but there won't be a happy future waiting for you, man. You're all gonna die, so don't go all sparkly eyes on me, man. Goku goes I'm not an underling I refused the rank of pillar and took second highest rank. To keep my promise. Tanjiro thinks (why are there two demons now? And the sash demon isn't dead. Which one is Upper Moon Six? Did they split off? If that's the case... The real body is definitely the guy. The smell is really strong and different. It's like my throat is getting numb. My hands are shaking. Maybe it's fatigue. Or maybe it's fear. No, even so, even so, we). Tengen says will win. We are demon hunters.

Daki goes no you can't! That pillar, your last ray of hope, will die from poison! Tanjiro thinks (Poison...!?). Tengen goes we'll win easily, you dumb underlings! There may be poison in my body, but I running high! Don't look down on humans! These three boys are my prized 'successors'. Has the other one is in a league of his own. Goku goes thanks! Inosuke goes they won't run away! They've got guts! Fuhaha, hell yeah! Tengen goes even if you cut my limbs off, I'll come biting at you! And I've already figured out how to beat you guys. Just cut your heads off at the same time. You'll both die simultaneously! That has to be it. I have no reason to split you guys apart and take the little weak sister alive! Haaaaahah! You guys are easy!

Inosuke goes guwa hahaha! I see, how simple! Of course we're going to win! Goku goes but Nezuko isn't weak though she did a hell of a number on the demon girl over there. Even know I wish I could use the solar flare just to end this already but I don't have enough energy to do it. I am having trouble standing up.

Gyuutaro goes that 'simple' can't be easily done, because you demon hunters are dead, man. As for pillars, we ate a number of them. I got fifteen and my sister got seven. Daki goes that's right. Nobody's gonna be alive by sunrise. The long night will always be our ally. You're all gonna meet your deaths here!

Bardock wakes up and sends what little energy he has left to Goku and passes out again. Future Nezuko moves Bardock to a safer place. Goku notices that he has a little bit more energy enough to move and fight for a bit. Goku goes to full power. 'Well all he can use at the moment'.

Daki and Gyuutaro are both part taken back by Goku's power up. But Daki goes in to attack Tengen. Zenitsu dashes off taking Daki with him to the roof. Tanjiro shouts Zenitsu! Inosuke goes leave maggot girl to me and sleepyhead! You guys get the Mantis boy! Get it! Be careful! 'Kay! Gyuutaro goes my sister won't get put down.

Daki looks at her opponent and goes you...! From back then! Zenitsu in his sleep says I have something I wanna say to you. Apologise to the girl whose ear you pulled. Even though you provided them with food, clothing, and shelter with the money you earned, that doesn't make them your property. That is just unforgivable, on all accounts. Daki's face says a lot of things alone. She then says don't give me that lame lecture. You think a freak like yourself has the right to talk to me on equal ground? In this town, women are commodities. Just like objects. The owner can sell them, buy them, break them, do whatever they want. Freaks have no right to eat food. People who can't do anything won't be treated like humans. Zenitsu goes don't do unto others what you don't want others to do unto you. Daki goes that's wrong.

Goku hears this with his super hearing is disgusted by what she said. Goku thinks (slavery isn't right at all. Especially buying and selling people is just so wrong. Vegeta knows that because he was like Frieza's slave. I hope that Frieza isn't here to fight me later.).

Daki continues we're just returning all the pain and suffering people did to us and collecting what they owe us. We have to pay our past misfortunes to those who are fortunate, or we can't break even. That's how we lived our lives. And we killed every single person who had a problem with that idea, man. Daki has a third eye now on her head. Gyuutaro goes just like you guys. So we'll claw out your windpipes, man. Goku air punches Gyuutaro back a bit. Tanjiro thinks (that's some intense bloodlust! I'm getting Goosebumps from my elbows to my head. Of course the opponent is Upper Moon Six here! Keep it together. Uzui-San is poisoned and Goku's badly beaten up after fighting an evil version of himself. I have to protect them. Swing the blade the moment he moves. The moment he moves, even if it's just a little.).

Gyuutaro goes right up to Tanjiro with his sickle under Tanjiro's chin. Tanjiro goes (swing! Swing the blade! Dodge, dodge! Throw your head back! Throw your hea... Tengen grabs Tanjiro's kimiko and throws him back. Making Gyuutaro miss. Tengen and Gyuutaro clash multiple attacks. Tanjiro lands on his side. He thinks (what was I doing? I ended up holding him back because he was protecting me!).

Tanjiro and Goku both notice something wrong. But Goku is patting really heavy. Sashes come through the hole and surrounds Tengen. Goku charges in with his sword and slashes all of the sashes. And fires a small Ki blast at Gyuutaro sending a bit back into the wall. But the sashes keep on coming. Tanjiro goes (countless sashes... From above... Even with Goku slashing them it's not enough. He's on his last legs.).

On the roof. Daki goes ahahahaha! I can see all your movements because Nii-San's awake now! This is my true strength! Inosuke goes shut up! Stop speaking with that shrill voice! Gyuutaro goes kukuku. The successor thing is a lie, isn't it? You guys don't have control over your movements. Totally incompetent.

Goku goes don't have control over my movements, huh? Goku closes his eyes and thinks (I hope that I can access that power and maintain it for a bit.). He cleans his mind and a heated aura appears around Goku and he opens his eyes. He goes (I did it but I can't hold it long. What ever I did).

Goku charges in with so much speed that Gyuutaro and Daki can't see it coming. Goku lands multiple punches and kicks on Gyuutaro without him knowing what on earth happened. He tries to hit Goku but can't touch him. Goku lands blow after blow. Gyuutaro doesn't stand a chance. All his cells could be punched out of existence at this rate. Goku falls to base and coughs up blood and passes out. Goku has hit his stamina limit and almost his life limit. Goku's body is broken and paralysed. After doing so much damage in five seconds to Gyuutaro.

Tengen and Tanjiro are shocked at what just happened. Future Nezuko jumps up in and quickly takes Goku to cover.

Tanjiro and Tengen resume fighting Gyuutaro. Zenitsu and Inosuke are battling Daki on the roof. Lots of attacks are counted. Tengen goes (it's collapsing! I can't see my surroundings because of rubble.

Dragon Ball Universe:

Whis is watching Goku and is happy that Goku entered that form for us a little bit. Bulma goes okay so it's going to take a few days for the machine to be ready to get Goku back. She goes hey Whis you said the year was 1917 didn't you? Whis goes oh my mistake did I say 1917! Sorry the correct year is actually 1915 sorry about that. Bulma says it's alright I haven't put anything time zone in the machine yet.

Anyway Vegeta is just training in the gravity room. I think he's like up too 500 times earths gravity. Whis goes really now. Bulma goes he's worried about Goku coming back way more powerful than before. So he's been training so hard to keep up encase. Anyway how's Goku doing. Whis says not good I'm afraid. He's hit his stamina limit and almost his life limit. He currently broken and unconscious. His friends are fighting powerful demons. Bulma says I can't believe that Vegeta wants a gravity room in the Time Chamber. Whis goes I don't see a problem with that. Bulma goes fine I might has well make a mobile one in a that's capsule. So they can train in a gravity room anywhere they want. Whis takes a break from watching Goku.

Time Patrol:

Chorano goes Goku has accessed that form early before the tournament. I am surprised that time for Goku and Bardock is going so fast compared to us. Mostly because they're in the past. But I didn't expect Evil Goku to knock Bardock out cold this is really bad. I can't do anything I don't want to watch anymore. She cuts off the view of watching Goku and goes back to do other missions.

Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe:

An explosion happens has the building collapses. Tengen and Gyuutaro clash sickle to blade. Tengen thinks (fast. He really is like a mantis. And what's with this swordsmanship? There's no way to escape.). Tanjiro blocks the attack that was meant to hit Tengen's back. Tanjiro thinks (guaaaghh so heavy! This is one strong attack! Parry it! Deflect it away! If I actually take that attack head on my blade will break! In a match of, strength, the weaker one will lose. I must carefully observe the flow of power and divert it away. In terms of defense, the flexible breath of water is, superior. If I just deflect the attack my blade shouldn't break. Tanjiro managed to get water out of blade and defect the attack. Tengen is struggling to hold Gyuutaro back.

Tengen goes Breath of Sound Fifth Form Symphony of Shrill strings. This attack sends out rings blast noise. Gyuutaro thinks (they just overpowered me with a noisy technique. But there's no point.

Goku wakes up sees Future Nezuko treating his wounds. She uses her blood technique to heal Goku has much as possible. Goku Black appears and after managing not to go berserk. Black and Future Nezuko give Goku their remaining energy Black passes out. Future Nezuko has gone to sleep. Goku gets up and goes thanks guys. He looks up and sees that they have actually used half of what they had on him along with the other half on Bardock. They both look at each other and head back to the battle.

Gyuutaro is charging Tengen. Tanjiro is trying to cut the sashes and is having trouble. Tanjiro thinks (be useful diminish his offense, even if it's just a little. And find a way to win. Tengen thinks (that boy's in bad shape. It's a mystery how he's able to move. That wound on his shoulder is probably quite deep. Looks like he barely managed to stop the bleeding. He probably couldn't even hold his sword if he didn't tie his hand to the hilt. And I got poisoned, so we have to settle this quickly, or we're all dead!). Goku comes in and charges Gyuutaro.

On the roof. Daki goes aha hahahaha! Die, die, you ugly turds. Bardock punches Daki in the back. Grabs her sashes and takes her for a spin. Daki goes you bastard stop spinning be around. Bardock goes okay and slams her to the floor of the room. Daki manages to hit Bardock with multiple sashes sending him back. Bardock goes (damn it I'm still to injured from my last match. I am almost out of stamina and it doesn't help that I don't have an Nichirin Blade and I am too hungry I might has well leave the others to it.).

Inosuke goes guoooogh! There are blood blades and sashes coming at us now! What the hell! I can't get close to the maggot girl at all! Shiiiit! These blood blades are really bad. Knowing that even a scratch will kill is making my skin tingle!

Goku is suffering from hunger so much that he can barely stand never mind fight. Tanjiro jumps avoiding some attacks. Tanjiro thinks (it-it hurts. I can't maintain my breathing under this ferocious attack... I'm losing consciousness...! I can't use Kaio-ken because of my shoulder injury.). Goku tries to get up to fight. Gyuutaro notices and throws a sickle at him. The sickle hits Goku. Goku goes (dammit I got poisoned! I am so screwed since poison effects us Saiyans quicker than humans! Is the way I'll die?).

On another roof Hinatsuru has spikes in a launcher. She fires the launcher. Gyuutaro looks up and goes (what's with the Kunai? It will be a pain to deal with all these before the pillar, it's a little irritating. And there are four little dolly demon hunters too, hun. Well I can just let them hit me... Wait. Why are they mounting a pointless attack right now?). Goku notices and shields himself with whatever energy he has left with a Ki barrier. Gyuutaro goes Blood Demon Technique Rampantarches of Evil.

Hinatsuru goes (he created a dome with his slashes!). Gyuutaro goes (whoa, whoa, whoa what's with this guy? He's coming right at me. The Kunai are gonna hit you too, man. I see he was originally a Shinobi not a swordsman. His senses are different from a normal person's.). Tengen has some Kunai's in his arm and face.

Tengen manages to dodge an attack from Gyuutaro's sickle by ducking down and cuts Gyuutaro's legs in half. A Kunai hits Gyuutaro's neck. He goes (my legs aren't regenerating. I knew these Kunai were laced with something. Something probably extracted from Wisteria flowers. My body's going numb...). Tanjiro charges in. Gyuutaro goes (impressive man. You've begun to turn the tides in such a short time. Fascinating, maaaan!). Has he smiles.

'The poison Hinatsuru used can paralyse non-number demons for half a day. It also managed to seal the movements if lower moons before.

Hinatsuru thinks (please work. Even if it's only for a short while, someone can surely cut off the demon's head off.).

Goku telepathically speaks to Nezuko who's in here box. But Tanjiro and Tengen are both charging at the Gyuutaro. Goku goes Nezuko wake up I need your help I have been poisoned. I need you to burn the poison out of me, before it's to late. Nezuko telepathically goes okay I'll save you.

Tanjiro's sword gets close to Gyuutaro's neck and Nezuko jumps out of her box and runs to Goku's direction. Tanjiro notices and goes Nezuko! Tanjiro them hears Goku's voice saying she going to save me from the poison. Since poison affects Saiyans quicker than humans.

Nezuko gets to Goku and burns the poison away. But Daki notices and tries to attack Nezuko. Goku gets up and grabs the sashes and starts spinning Daki around. Inosuke is watching speechless.

All of a sudden Emily appears on the battlefield. She sees Goku Black and Future Nezuko unconscious. Emily runs over to them going Black! Mum! Emily gives future Nezuko some of her own energy waking her up. Nezuko goes Emily why are you here? Emily goes Gohan Black somehow managed to break free. Nezuko goes what!? We must protect my past self.

Meanwhile in a hidden part of the Dragon Ball Universe:

A couple of hours have passed and Evil Goku is fully healed after stepping out of the healing tank. He goes haha hours have passed for me and I can go back a couple minutes later after I have left them. Fu goes hey Goku are you there? Evil Goku goes yes. Fu goes good go back now your mission is to keep the demon girl alive someone is trying to kill her. Evil Goku goes who? Fu goes Gohan Black! Evil Goku okay I'll kill him. Fu goes you must for my experiment.

Back to the battle:

Gyuutaro has regenerated his legs. Tengen goes (his legs regenerated! Dammit! The poison wore off!). Gyuutaro goes man, that poison actually worked. Blood Demon Technique Round Slashes of Death Splatter Sickle! Tanjiro is hit and is sent flying. Tengen thinks (he's slashing without moving his arms! And it has a far reach!). He goes Breath of Sound Fourth Form Death Knells of Avici!

Daki has managed to break free from Goku spinning her around and round. Tanjiro lands on his back. Tengen goes he's gone! He looks up and goes Hina... She says Tengen-Sama, don't mind me! Look for the demon... Gyuutaro grabs her by the mouth and says you sure did a number on me, man. And I do mind you by the way.

Goku senses Evil Goku and Gohan Black far away he senses them both coming. Goku goes Nezuko hide your energy. Nezuko goes right. She lowers her energy same with Future Nezuko.

In the distance Gohan Black goes dammit I can no longer sense her. (How is she able to hide her energy. I might has well follow Goku's. Wait I can't feel his too. He doesn't have to power up against the demons. Anyway I'll wait for the right time to strike. Wait I sense Goku coming towards me! How?).

At the battle:

Tengen goes Hinatsuruuuu! (Shit the sashes are in the way...!). Tengen remembers Hinatsuru earlier saying once we defeat an Upper Moon, let's retreat from the front lines. It's not like we can take back the time we spent being raised as Shinobi by doing so, but we really have to draw a line at some point, or we can't live under the sun without feeling some shame. Even if the four of us aren't together when that time comes, there won't be any hard feelings between us.

Tengen goes stoooooop! Tanjiro goes (move! Move, move, move! Another death. Someone's going to die in front of me. Get closer! Jump! To the roof! I can't stand being protected all the time! Just be a little useful! I'm not on my guard now. Because I'm weak. If I make an unexpected move, I can help her.)

Goku against Daki falls to pain of hunger. Goku goes Inosuke and Zenitsu take over! I am suffering from too much hunger. Inosuke goes right Deku! Zenitsu goes right! Nezuko hides.

Tanjiro goes (use the dance. The dance of the fire god. Then I could get closer... Aaghhh! I can't! I have no stamina. I can't plant my legs. What now? Hurry, hurry! What now, what now! Think, think, the best thing I can do. The best thing I can do now is...).

Tanjiro ends up jumping on the roof with water and fire combined behind him along with cutting off Gyuutaro's hand. Goku sees this and is impressed. Goku gets out a capsule and opens it. Energy bars and some other snacks appear. Goku eats everything has fast has he can. Goku gets up and thinks (that food would have to do for now. I am still limited but I must end this fight!).

Tanjiro is badly coughing with Hinatsuru behind him. Gyuutaro goes that was pretty fast, man. Even though he shouldn't be able to move that fast. Tanjiro goes (I did it... I mixed my breaths together. I used the Breath of Water and the dance of the fire god together. By doing so, my attack power becomes stronger than when I'm using the breath of water alone. And I can move for longer periods of time than when using the dance of the fire god alone. I believe every swordsman who fought against the demons up to now did the exact same thing. Combining their own sword skills and breaths... Into a form that could display their maximum power. They altered their moves and thought everything out. That's how the breaths diverged from one another and how they increased in number. No matter what form you change it to, make it lighter. That's the fighting style that Urokodaki-San taught me. Along with Goku who taught me to focus and stay on guard. Even though I can't master the breath of water like Tomioka-San, I will not waste the things Urokodaki-San taught me!).

Gyuutaro goes in on the attack. Goku thinks (the easy way to end this is to get both half's of Upper Moon Six together so I can get them at the same time. But I do need to attend to Future Nezuko, Emily and Father.). Goku goes over to Bardock, Goku Black, Emily and Future Nezuko. Goku gives Nezuko a small amount of energy enough for her to part heal Bardock. She does that along with Emily. Bardock wakes up and Goku gives him an energy bar. Bardock eats it and goes thanks. Goku goes let's finish off these demons. Emily and Nezuko you both get some rest.

Goku Black goes I might has well go back to the Butterfly Estate and take them with me. Goku goes good idea. Black uses instant transmission taking himself, Future Nezuko and Emily back to the Butterfly Estate. Shinobu goes really!? Black goes sorry but we needed to get to safety and rest. Nezuko, Emily and Black all go back to there rooms. Shinobu goes Nezuko I have bad news. Nezuko goes what is it? Shinobu goes Gohan Black has somehow broken free. Nezuko goes when I am full of energy I am going after him! Shinobu goes alright them. Night.

Back at the battle:

Tanjiro goes to block Gyuutaro's attack and Tengen attacks from behind saying Tanjiro Kamado, I am in your debt! With his blade going right at Gyuutaro's neck.

With Inosuke and Zenitsu against Daki:

Inosuke looks over and sees Tanjiro and Tengen. Inosuke goes awwwww, come on! The guys over there are close to cutting his head off! Guqagh! Has he dodges some sashes. Dammit we have to cut both their heads off or we can't beat them! She's causing disruptions while running from place to place. So I can evade her attacks somehow. But there's no point in just dodging! I have to get close and aim for her head! Zenitsu in his sleep goes Inosuke calm down! We don't need to cut their heads off at the same time. We can just make it so that the two demon heads aren't connected. We'll continue to press on the attack even if those guys cut his head off first! Inosuke goes you... Yo... You look kinda cool man! What happened!?

All of a sudden Goku rushes pass Daki with some kind of needle. Goku goes yes I got a sample of her blood! Goku quickly jumps down. He puts the blood sample in the bag on Tamayo's cat's back. The cat meows and disappears making it's way back to Tamayo. Goku jumps back onto the roof.

Tanjiro goes don't just idle around! Aim for his head too! We can do this! Gyuutaro manages to block the blades with his sickles. And says there's no way in hell you guys are cutting off my head, man. Tanjiro goes (! The blades aren't moving!). Tengen tries to use his second blade. But Gyuutaro bites it. Tengen goes (don't aim for right behind, you dumbaassss!).

Gyuutaro gets ready to attack. Tengen goes (that attack again!). Kamado brace yourself! Hinatsuru manages to pull Tanjiro back. Tanjiro shouts Uzui-San! Hinatsuru goes watch out! They get surrounded by sashes. Inosuke and Zenitsu are trying to cut them. Goku gets back onto the roof. Tanjiro shouts Inosuke! Zenitsu!

Inosuke goes we're being forced to change our plans! We can't get to maggot girl at all! The three of us have to leave mantis demon to the old guy! Zenitsu still asleep says and this one's still weaker than sickle man! Let's get this girl first. Can you still move, Tanjiro?

Tanjiro manages to avoid sashes. Goku goes like me take care of her! While holding his own sword. Tanjiro goes I can! But Uzui-San got poisoned by the enemy, so he's in danger! We have to settle this as soon as we can... Tanjiro swings his sword blocking sashes. Tanjiro thinks (whoa! That was really close. He's still coming at me even though he's fighting against Uzui-San!). Hinatsuru goes don't worry about me! I'll hide myself! Just focus on winning!

Daki goes ahahaha! Your movements are slowly getting duller! Who should I crush first! Goku goes you think I am getting slow huh let me show you how wrong you are! Daki goes what!? Has Goku charges her with so much speed. But instead of getting hit by a sword it's a punch. Goku ends up beating up Daki. He goes I'm giving you this beating for all of the lives you took before I'll cut your head off!

Inosuke, Zenitsu and Tanjiro are just shocked. But Goku unfortunately is slowing down. He slows down so much that Daki can now hit him. But she needs to regenerate from a hell load of damage. Goku goes (dammit! I can't continue anymore! But I have too!). Inosuke goes (shit! Monichi and I are pretty much soundless. We gotta do something do something! Especially with Boku having trouble continuing. And the old guy already worn down, too! What was the purpose of all the training! What purpose!).

Tanjiro goes this demon's neck is too soft for us to cut! We have to either go at the right speed, or head from multiple directions! Goku is trying to force himself into Super Saiyan with no luck at all. Inosuke thinks (the sashes are headed for Tanjiro and they're relaxing a bit... Just a teensy bit. That's what I feel! Think of it in that way!).

Inosuke goes if we take multiple direction option, leave it my awesome dual wielding prowess, dammit! Zenitsu goes the three of us can beat this giiiiirrl! Bardock gets on the roof and sees what's happening. Tanjiro goes alright! Zenitsu, protect Inosuke! Zenitsu goes Kay! Goku is watching what's going on. Nezuko is trying to watch from the ground.

Inosuke goes Breath of the Beast eighth fang pig assault! Tanjiro goes Breath of water third style beating tide! Zenitsu at the same time goes Breath of Lightning first style Thunderclap Flash: Eightfold! Daki is trying to defend herself. Inosuke goes woooaaghh! Nuuaaaghh! Daki thinks (this guy! He's not giving a, single care about defense and is solely focusing on charging forward!). She tries blocking the blade with her hands. Inosuke goes we're settling this now! Sixth fang! Daki thinks (he can't cut my head. There's no way he can cut my head. Not with that decrepit blade.).

Inosuke forces his foot down hard and manages to cut her head off. Tanjiro goes you did it, Inosuke! (awesome! He cut it off like a saw!). Inosuke grabs the head. Inosuke goes head, head, head! Now to take it far away so they can't put it back on!

Inosuke is running away. Inosuke goes for now, I'll just take this head and run off into the distance! You guys backup the old man! Zenitsu goes alright! Tanjiro goes careful, Inosuke! Inosuke goes right! Tanjiro sees Goku who's trying to stay conscious. Goku says the last time I think was this badly beaten up is when I first thought against Vegeta. Goku them says go on without me I might be able to catch up eventually.

Daki goes shit head boar! Lemme go! Has she tries to attack him with her own hair. Inosuke just slashes through and goes guahahaha! That attack was dull as shit! Daki goes what was that! Inosuke goes you may not be dead, but you turned into a weakling after I cut your head, your vital point, off! Guhahahahahaha... Gyuutaro has stabbed Inosuke in the back. Goku sees this and goes enraged. Goku has somehow managed to get like what? A 5th or 6th wind.

Tanjiro shouts Inosuke! (Inosuke! Inosuke! Crap, the poison! The wound! Did he get pierced in the heart!? It's so dark that I can't see! Shit! Shit! Why is he here... Uzui-San should've...) he looks and goes (Uzui-San!). Tengen is on the ground and looks dead. But Goku knows he's up to something.

Zenitsu goes Tanjiro, watch out! Has sashes come towards them. The roof gets destroyed Zenitsu goes dammit! Tanjiro goes Zenitsu forget about me! Has he falls. He goes sorry everyone... Nezuko.. Nezuko watches in shock.

Tanjiro ends up seeing visions or Nezuko is telepathically speaking to him. He sees a human Nezuko going don't apologize. Onii-Chan. Why do you apologise all the time? Are we unhappy if we're poor? Are we pitiful if, we can't wear any pretty kimonos? Do you want to put the blame on someone that badly? Then father dying from his disease would be a bad thing too. Even if we tried our utmost best. It was all hopeless. We can't do anything about those things. We're all human beings... So not everything will go our way. It's your decision to be happy or whatever. What's important here is 'now'. We should work hard together to face the future fight. Now in her demon appearance crying. Don't apologize. You should understand. Onii-Chan. Understand how I feel. Goku was listening in and says yeah think about now.

Tanjiro wakes up. He thinsk (An old dream? No Goku was in it too. Huh? Where am I...?). Gyuutaro appears over Tanjiro. He says whoa. You're still alive, huh? You're one lucky dude. Well you got nothing going for you aside from luck, though. How sad, man. Everyone else besides you is pretty much useless, now. Boar got his heart stabbed. Yellow-head is writhing around after being crushed by the wreckage, so I'm just leaving him there to die. He's squirming around there like a bug. How pathetic. Your other friend with spiky hair is broken. And the pillar there was weak as shit. He was strong, man. But this heart stopped because of the poison and he died. He's a goner. Goku has a Ki blast in his hand waiting for a clear shot.

Gyuutaro goes pathetic. Pathetic you're all so damn pathetic. You in particular, my man. So your blood relative was stuffed in that box you were carrying? I know. The blood keeps you close, despite her turning into a demon. So older? Younger? Not knowing that Nezuko is starting to charge behind him from a distance.

Tanjiro thinks (why isn't he killing me? Wha? My arm's numb. I can't get him even if I aim for his neck...). Tanjiro says younger. Nezuko sees Goku with the Ki blast in his hand. Nezuko telepathically goes Goku! Goku uses telepathically talks back. Going what is it? Nezuko goes I am waiting for a clear charge so I don't hurt Onii-Chan. Goku goes I am waiting for the demon to be a safe distance away from Tanjiro so I can blast Gyuutaro was it. Nezuko goes yeah.

Gyuutaro goes heeheehee! Figured. Yeah I figured. Pathetic, my man. You couldn't protect your little sister at all! Well whatever. You're a human, she's a demon. Goku buts the Ki blast away and jumps down. Gyuutaro still talking goes and of course, you're weaker than your little demon sister. But anyways, you're pathetic! Wait how are you standing human, Marchi! Goku goes well I'm not human! Has he goes in for a punch. But Gyuutaro manages to cheap shot Goku with his sickle. Goku thinks (not again!). Has he falls to ground. Gyuutaro resumes talking to Tanjiro. Saying anyway you're the big bro, so you ought to be the one protecting your little sister. Not the one being protected. Hee, Hee! Plus your friend there isn't really use to cheap shots isn't he?

Gyuutaro grabs Tanjiro's finger. And hits him a bit. He says hey, man. How do you feel now? You're alive, pathetic and alone. Your last rays of hope have pretty much used up all their strength. Hey . Maggot. Dimwit. Coward among dunces. Useless. Why were you even born? What now? You've got your super-weak, battered, pathetic human body. Now cut my head right here. Do it, do it, do it!

Tanjiro puts his head down. Daki watching on the roof goes pft. But someone has returned to the battlefield and hits Daki in the back. Daki goes you! Goku Black goes time to finish you off.

Gyuutaro goes heehee, heehee! Yeah, yeah. So you mind finally gave it at the last second. How pathetic, man. You are soooo pathetic! Pathetic, but I don't hate you. I happen to love wrenched, pathetic, and dirty things. You got a dirty wound on your forehead! Nice, man. I kinda of like that. I know how about you become a demon for your sister! And you become a demon for your friends too!

Daki manages to hurt Goku Black a bit and throws him off the roof at the opposite side to Tanjiro and Goku and gets back to watching Gyuutaro. Black gets back up and goes to Bardock and uses instant transmission taking Bardock back to the Butterfly Estate. Gyuutaro says yeah, yeah. If you both become a good demon, I'll help you both out. Cause we'll be buddies. If you don't, I'll beat your sister to death. Nezuko is angry after hearing that. He continues I don't give a shit about other people's little sisters. Goku goes a hahaha. You think you can beat her to death. I trained her you know. Gyuutaro goes what!? Goku goes you heard. Goku passes out because of the poison. Goku hears Bardock telepathically he says calm down! If you get too angry you could go into a oozaru and kill everyone and speed up the poison.

Daki goes no, Onii-Chan, don't! I absolutely hate that idea! Gyuutaro goes if you both become a demon, you can get stronger in a flash. Bid farewell to your crippled fleshy body. Hey, hey, hey, whaddya say? Tanjiro puts his head in the air. Gyuutaro goes your own weakness sickens you, huh? When people grieve they look up at the sky. Then tears come pouring down, my Mann. Tanjiro goes I... I... Was preparing. Tanjiro goes Kaio-ken! And head-butt's Gyuutaro.

Gyuutaro goes what a desperate head-butt... That ain't gonna work... Has he then falls down. Daki goes Onii-Chan, what're you doing!? Stand up now! Gyuutaro goes (my body can't move very well! Weird! What the hell, man. Weird! It was just a human's head-butt!). He looks at his leg and sees a Kunai in it. He goes (Kunai! He got me right when he did his head-butt. The girl gave it to him back then. He clawed at the prostitutes incense bag and disguised the scent of the Kunai's poison. This guy! This guy! He's a weakling! He's a human! I gave him a beating! And I showed him the huge difference between our strengths! Why isn't he giving up despite being alone! Why isn't he crumbling! Why is his will to beat me not wavering!).

Tanjiro pins Gyuutaro to the floor with the sword that his neck. Goku manages to force himself up.

Tanjiro goes waaaaghh! (Cut through! Cut through! Win we're gonna win. For sure.). Daki goes Onii-Chan! Tanjiro goes (these circumstances never change. With just one difference, I myself might be in this situation. If I ever become a demon then one of the Demon Hunters will definitely come cut my head off.). Daki goes this can't be happening! Your head can't get cut off by someone like that! Zenitsu gets out of the wreckage. Goku goes Zenitsu stay back! I've got this! Tanjiro let him go I so I can, finish this! Tanjiro goes right! Goku says Nezuko! Get your brother and your box! Nezuko nodes and gets them both. Goku gets behind Daki and kicks her putting her next To Gyuutaro. Goku charges in and cuts off both of their heads off at such high speeds that they both couldn't see him coming.

Tanjiro is shocked seeing this. Goku collapses. Nezuko runs over to him touches him. Flames start to appear around Goku and Tanjiro goes Nezuko! What are you doing? Goku gets up and says it's alright she just saved me from the poison again. Zenitsu is just standing still. Still asleep he goes well done Goku. Goku goes thanks. Nezuko go and help the others. Nezuko goes yes! Tengen gets up and sees the demons dying. He goes who? Goku goes I knew that your still alive and so is Inosuke.

Both Daki's and Gyuutaro's head are on the floor looking at each other.

On a roof Suma goes did they get them!? They did! They did! Kyaaaaah! She goes they did it, Hinatsuru-San! Look while you're crossing to the other side! Makio goes do you know what you're even saying!? Dummy! Eh? Hinatsuru says something's wrong here. Tengen is having trouble breathing and is trying to talk. Tanjiro thinks (he's trying to say something.). Tengen manages to says ruuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn! Goku grabs Tanjiro and Nezuko and jumps to safety. Avoiding multiple attacks.

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**Just to clear something up. Goku and Bardock have trouble against Upper Six because they both are pushing themselves to far. Especially after the battle against Evil Goku. Which is the reason why along with being so hungry. Also the remaining part after the end of the battle will be covered next chapter. **

**Anyway Evil Goku is back in action and so is Gohan Black. They will reappear next chapter. Plus even Goku Black pushed himself to far. Also poison is more deadly to Saiyans than humans.**

**Next time another battle to begins. But it's between Gohan Black and Evil Goku. **


	17. Treatment & Gohan Black vs Evil Goku

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time after a huge struggle of trying to continue fighting with blood loss, hunger and barely any stamina left Goku managed to chop off both half's of Upper Moon Demon Six's heads off at the same time. Now everyone is badly wounded and needs treating. Also Gohan Black has managed to somehow break free. Evil Goku has returned after being fully healed.**

**Chapter 17: Treatment & Gohan Black vs Evil Goku:**

Tanjiro goes Goku saved me from getting poisoned. Whoa... Everything's a wreck. Nezuko puts her head on Tanjiro's shoulder. Goku goes well I think the fight against Evil me has also damaged more buildings. But it was like he was trying to not harm people in the area. Like he's following orders. Also I know that Gohan Black has broken free. Tanjiro goes wait the others! Goku goes oh yeah. Tanjiro goes anyway thanks for saving me from getting poisoned Goku. Goku goes don't mention it. Has he rubs his own head. Goku's stomach growls. Tanjiro goes wow! You must really be starving? Goku goes I am.

They hear Tanjiro! Goku! Goku goes that's Zenitsu's voice! Nezuko picks Tanjiro up on her back and runs to that direction. Tanjiro goes (wait has Nezuko gotten taller?). Zenitsu goes when I woke up, my whole body huuuuuuurt! And why the hell are my legs all broken? Who did this to me!? It huuuurts! I'm so scared I can't see! Tanjiro goes you're okay! That's great! Zenitsu goes no I'm nooot! Goku faceplams. And says Tanjiro his body is broken. Tanjiro goes oh I meant okay like not poisoned. Goku goes okay them.

Zenitsu goes I'm pretty messed up, but Inosuke is, even worse. His heartbeat is slowly getting weakeeer. He's over there! Theeere! Tanjiro, Goku and Nezuko all rush over to Inosuke. Tanjiro goes Inosukeee! Inosuke! Inosuke! Keep it together! Inosuke! Goku goes Tanjiro calm down. Nezuko burn the poison out of Inosuke please. Nezuko goes to Inosuke and burns the poison away.

Inosuke comes around and goes I'm hungry. Gimme something to eat! Goku goes hey I literally like starving to death here. Tanjiro goes Inosuke! And hugs him. Goku goes now Tengen.

Tengen has all three of his wifes around him. Suma goes noooooo! Don't die! Please don't die Tengen-Samaaa! Hinatsuru goes we all managed to stay alive! And we won! Suma goes no, nooo! Makio goes what can we do about the demon poison? The antidotes aren't working! Hinatsuru says you're so cruel gods! So cruel!

Tengen says I have some final things to say... Up until now, I've lived- Suma goes if you let Tengen-Sama die, I won't be praying to you guys anymore! I won't ever forgive youuu! Makio goes hey, shut up for a bit! Tengen-Sama's speaking now! Hinatsuru goes both of you be quiet! Makio goes to Suma I'll fill your mouth with rocks, you dumb woman! Suma goes waaaaaaaaaah! Makio-San is bullying meeeee!

Tengen goes (are you kidding me? Am I gonna die without leaving any last words?). This wife's are arguing. Tengen (I can't move my tongue anymore thanks to the poison. Who is this happening? I actually have the time to say some final words now. Come on.).

Nezuko appears and comes up to Tengen. She places her hand on him. Tengen ends up going up in flames. Tanjiro and Goku are watching. Hinatsuru, Makio and Suma all start panic. Goku goes calm down and just watch. The didn't listen to Goku. Suma goes gyaaaaaaaaaaaah! What are you doing!? Who are you!? Isn't it way too early for a cremation here!? He isn't even dead yet and you're burning him! I will spank your butt! Goku cuts her off by grabbing her arm.

Tengen goes hold on. What the hell just happened? The poison's gone. Hinatsuru, Makio and Suma all go to hug Tengen. Tanjiro says I think Nezuko removed it by using her Blood Demon Technique to burn it out. But I really don't know...Goku says well Tanjiro she did do that. She had to do it to me twice. While rubbing his own head.

Tanjiro goes your wounds are still there, so please don't move anymore. I'm glad you're all safe. Goku goes Evil Goku could have wiped you all out but it's like he has orders not to. Suma goes thank youu! Tengen goes is that even possible? I'm confused... No wait. You both shouldn't move either or you'll die. Tanjiro says I'll go look for the demon heads. I can't be at ease until I confirm that they're there myself. Goku goes but I am the one who got both of them.

Tanjiro is still riding Nezuko's back. Nezuko thinks (has brother put on some weight?). Tanjiro goes Nezuko, over there! I smell demon blood there! A clot blood? Demon Blood... Tanjiro gets off Nezuko's back and goes over to the blood. He goes (okay there aren't any incoming attacks.). Goku says I already got a blood sample from the female one. You have to get blood from the male one. Nevermind that is the male one's blood. Tanjiro gets a blood sample. He goes (I got the blood of an upper moon demon!).

Tanjiro goes hey Goku where's the cat? Goku goes oh? The cat appears. Tanjiro puts the blood sample in the bag on it's back while petting it. Nezuko also pets it. Tanjiro goes to Tamayo-San's place, please. The cat runs off. Tanjiro gets back onto Nezuko's back. Goku goes I can't walk anymore when I can still fly.

While looking for the heads. Tanjiro goes nobody's here, huh. Makio-San and the others managed to get everyone out. That's good... Nezuko, there. Go over there. The scent of demons is strong over there. Goku goes wow they are really arguing.

Daki goes why didn't you save me!? Gyuutaro goes I was fighting a pillar then, dammit! Daki says so what! Why couldn't you finish them off! You could've just split his head open! Gyuutaro says I was trying to do that! Anyway the guy with Spiky hair got us both! And the earring brat was still alive, so I wanted to finish him off first. I mean you didn't even do jack shit, so you finish the damn pillar off! Daki goes one tried to get me off guard and I swiped that one away. Anyway then you could've just manipulated me yo do that! And yet you didn't do anything! You let your guard down!

Tanjiro thinks (they're still alive and they're arguing. But their flesh bodies are crumbling piece by piece.). Gyuutaro goes oh, just shut up! You have that Upper Moon title, even if it's just a joke! At least try to beat two wounded underlings on your own, dumbass! There's no way an unsightly thing like you could ever be my sibling! Tanjiro, Nezuko and Goku all look on in despair.

Gyuutaro goes I'm sure you're not blood-related to me all. I mean we don't even look alike! Goku thinks (I don't know if they are more worse from when me and Raditz argued a lot in the overworld.). Gyuutaro continues you're so useless! Your only good point is that you're strong nothing else. Once you lose, you have no worth at all. A deadbeat failure, who's unsightly to boot! Don't joke around! Daki goes if you were alone, you'd definitely be dead. I saved your ass so many times. Gyuutaro goes you're the one who's a deadbeat failure. You're weak, and you've got no good points. Now I truly regretting all the times I've protected a sucker like you. If you weren't there, I would've had a different life. If only you weren't there! Why am I the one who has to clean up all your damn messes! Things would've been great if only you weren't bot..

Tanjiro puts his hand over Gyuutaro's mouth and says that's a lie. You honestly don't think that. It's all a lie. Goku goes I sense it's a lie. Tanjiro goes just try to get along. All you siblings have left in this world are each other. Nobody's going to forgive you for what you've done. You're hated and despised by all the people you've killed, and now they're disparaging you. No person will be your ally. That's why the two of you shouldn't be cursing at each other right now. Nezuko looks on.

Daki goes waaaaaahhh! You're so annoying! Don't lecture us! Go away, shitty brat! Go somewhere else! This sucks! This sucks! Do something, Onii-Chan! I don't wanna dieee! Onii.. She fully disappeared. Nezuko has, tears in her eyes. Gyuutaro goes Ume!

Flashback:

Gyuutaro goes (That's right. My sister's name was "Ume". It's not "Daki". That's a shitty name. No... The name "Ume" was pretty shitty. Because it was the name of the disease our mother died from. Rashoumongashi. We were born in the lowest caste of the Red-Light District. We were major burdens because it cost money to feed us and keep us alive. Our mother tried to kill herself before I was born. And after I was born, I was nothing but a nuisance, so she tried to kill me many times. But I survived. I had a weak body, like that of a dead branch, yet I desperately tried to stay alive.). Women going maggot. Dimwit. Coward among dunces. Useless. (They laughed at me for my ugly voice and appearance. They called me dirty and threw rocks at me. It was like all of the vilifications in the world were created to insult me. I was ugly. I was dirty. I was covered in dirt and dandruff. I smelled bad because of all the fleas. In the Red-Light District. Where one's beauty meant everything in this world, I was detested. Like a monster. When I was hungry, I ate rats and bugs. My plaything was a sickle a customer forgot to take back. But something began to change inside me when Ume was born. Ume. You were my pride and joy. Ever since you were young, you were so pretty that even adults would falter. I realized I was a great at fighting. And I began my work as a collector. Everyone feared and became disgusted by my ugliness. I felt great. My own ugliest became my pride. A beautiful sister like you just blew away my own sense of inferiority. I felt like we could accelerate ourselves to better lives and make a living. Until you turned thirteen. You blinded a samurai by poking his eye out with a hairpin. And as retaliation, you were tied up and burned alive. I wasn't there. When I came back from work, you were burnt to a crisp.).

Waghhhh! Stop stop stop! I'm the one collecting debts here! You dare collect something without giving it back to me!? Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Turn my sister back to normal! If you don't, I'll kill the gods, Budda, everyone! A guy hits him in the back with a sword. The guy goes it's definitely this guy, right? A, woman says yes! That's correct. I'm very grateful. Thank you for driving away this troublesome person. He was truly brutal. He'd viciously injured people before he collected from them, and restraints have stopped working recently as well. I'm really sorry about Ume, though. If I find a cute girl I'll introduce you to her again. Uhh, about the money... The guy goes well, hold on. I'll finish him off first.

Gyuutaro grabs his sickle and back flips. And stabs the woman with his sickle. Gyuutaro goes you sure have a nice kimono. You have some pure and supple skin too, man. I bet you get a full meal and you sleep in a beautiful futon. That's probably how it was ever since you were born. You live in a house that shelters you from wind and rain. Nice, man. Niiiice, maaan! As for the guy who lost a mere eyeball, gyaah gyaah blaah blaah. The guy is charging at Gyuutaro. Gyuutaro with the sickle cuts the sword and the guys head. Just shut up, will ya? (Nobody would help us. It's usual. This was the way we lived every day.). Has he's carrying his burnt sister's body. (After all, people who would come and help us didn't exist. The snow began to fall. No matter what the occasion was, everything just kept going against us. Why is that? "fortune and misfortune are intertwined", right? Good things and bad things come in turn.).

Some goes wazzup, wazzup? How pitiful. I'm a nice guy, so I can't just leave you alone. It's Douma Upper Moon Two. The girl's gonna die real soon, right? Has he's holding a disassembled woman that's he's eating. I'll give you my blood, both of you. If you're chosen by "that man" you can become demons. What we call life is precious. You gotta value it. Well, become demons and be just like me. Can you join the Twelve Demon Moons... And rise to an Upper Moon? Gyuutaro goes (I've got no regrets about turning into a demon. I'd definitely become one, no matter how many times I'm born again. I won't forgive others for having better lives. I'll become the pimp who'll snatch them away and collect them.

(Ume. It's that you and I were pretty different. If you were at another store, you would've been a proper Oiran. If you had normal parents, you would've been a normal girl. If you were born into a good family, you would've been an elegant lady. Or maybe you would've been. You an honest personality that was easy to influence. You turned out the way you did because I raised you. Take before you're taken, and collect. That's what I taught you. You poked a samurai's eye out before, but if you had stayed obedient, you might have gone down a different path. My only regret is you.).

Gyuutaro notices something. He thinks (what is this place? Hell?). Ume goes Onii-Chan! Eww! I hate this place. Where are we? I wanna leave. Do something! Gyuutaro goes your appearance... Ume goes is that the exit? Gyuutaro goes don't follow me anymore. Ume goes wh- why? Wait, I... Gyuutaro goes don't follow me! Ume is shocked and starts crying. She goes are you mad about a while ago? I'm sorry, so forgive me! I don't think you're ugly, Onii-Chan! It just sucked! I just hate losing. I just didn't wanna accept my fault we lost! I'm sorry for not being very capable. If I had been more useful, we wouldn't have lost. I'm sorry for always holding you back! Hey, Onii-Chan!

Gyuutaro goes you and I are no longer siblings, or anything for that matter. I'm heading this way, so you head the opposite direction, where the light is brighter. Ume runs and jumps on her brothers back. Gyuutaro goes hey! She goes no! No! I won't let go! I won't ever let go! We're gonna be together forever! No matter how many times I'm born again. I'll always be your little sister! For sure Onii-Chan! Don't hate me! Don't rebuke me! Don't leave me alone! I won't forgive you if you abandon me! Waaahhh! We're always together! Meanie, meanie! Don't you remember our promise? You forgot didn't you! Gyuutaro's past memory. "When we're together. We're the strongest. Whether we're cold or we're hungry. We'll be perfectly fine. I promise. We'll always be together. I'll never leave you. Look there's nothing to be afraid of. Right? Ume goes waaaaah! Uwaaaghh! Waaaahh! Had they both go off into the flames.

Tanjiro was holding the remains that disappear. Tanjiro goes I wonder if they made up. Goku goes hmm! Tanjiro and Nezuko both look at each other. Tanjiro turns to Goku and goes Goku? Why is Nezuko taller and looking a bit older? Goku goes oh when I waken her memories making her way more human like. Her body must have aged to what it was meant to be at the time. She doesn't age still.

Tanjiro goes you mean that her body is now over fourteen and a half years old now instead of twelve? Goku says yes. Anyway I think it's time that we should get healed. Tanjiro goes yeah. I'm tired. Goku goes man I really need to eat. Tanjiro goes you always need to eat. Goku goes dammit I can't say anything back at that.

Someone says to Tengen, hmmm, I see. Hmm Six. The weakness upper moon. The Six thing aside you beat an upper moon. We should be celebrating. The Six thing aside. I should praise you or something. It's Iguro.

Tengen goes no, I don't really need your praise... Suma goes that's right! Mako goes you're pretty late. Suma goes y-y-you're so late! Were you actually coming? You're so late! The snake goes hisss. All of Tengens wife's hug him. One goes hey. Another oh shiiiiit! Tengen goes ow ow ow ow.

Iguro goes what were you thinking, losing your left arm and eye? Even if this was a fight against Upper Moon Demon Six, at best. How long will it take for you to recover? Who'll take you're place while you're doing that? Especially since Goku refuses to become one. Tengen goes I'm retiring, man. I just can't fight anymore. Oyakata-Sama will probably allow me to do so as well.

Iguro goes well, screw that. I won't allow you. Right now, too many youngsters are dying off without showing any signs of growth. And there are already vacant pillar spots thanks to Rengoku dying. Apart from Kakarot Black. But having you in the shape you're in is a lot better than losing you. Fight to the death. Tengen goes oh no, the young ones are definitely growing. Well the boys you absolutely despise is growing. Suma goes Hinatsuru- hyan, my neg... Twisting my neck.

Iguro goes whoa. You're kidding. They both survived this fight? Tanjiro Kamado? Goku? Tengen goes Goku killed Upper Moon Three remember and Black killed Upper Moon Two.

Zenitsu goes waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh thank the goooods we're aliiiiiiiiive. Tanjiro goes yeah! Yeah!

Goku goes well I am surprised that Evil me failed to kill me. I must really thank Goku Black and Bardock for that.

Ubuyashiki goes I see. They beat an Upper Moon... So that's three Upper Moons dead. Amazing job, Tengen. Tanjiro, Nezuko. Zenitsu. Inosuke. He starts badly coughing. A woman goes Kagaya-Sama! He goes a hundred years! A, situation which hasn't changed for a hundred years has now changed. This year alone with three dead Upper Moons. He goes Amane. Yes. Has he coughs up blood. She goes do you understand? This is an 'Omen'. Fate is starting to change in a big way. He goes the ripple is probably spreading. It's swallowing up its surroundings and causing a huge jolt. And it'll finally reach the feet of that man. Muzan Kibutsuji. We will definitely defeat you within our generation. You are the single blemish on our entire family! He falls down coughing blood. Hack! One of the girls goes two girls go father! Amane goes kids, go heat up some water. Then bring the towel and the medicine. Now!

Back with Goku. Goku goes Gohan Black has broken free and Evil me is back and they are probably going to engage each other. Me and my father aren't in shape to do anything. Tanjiro goes you're not joking? Goku goes their battle could possibly end up destroying the earth. Zenitsu goes I hope that doesn't happen.

At the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. Turles goes if I got summoned here with the others that means. Another Upper Moon was killed.

The tidings of the biwa are signs of extreme trouble. Turles looks at a pot. A demon comes out the pot going hyo! Oh you seem to be new. Well, well. Turles goes my name is Turles. Upper Moon Five: Gyokko. He goes how long have you been a new Upper Moon? Turles smirks and goes only a few months. Anyway I replaced Doma when he died. Azaka died and now another one has died. I'm guessing Upper Moon Six. Gyokko goes why have we called here after the death of a third one of us. Turles goes beats me.

Another demon goes this is quite terrifying. Gyokko has forgotten to count during our long absence.

We haven't been called here for a hundred and thirteen years. An indivisible number... An unlucky number. An odd number! Terrifying indeed. Said Upper Moon Demon Four: Hantengu. Turles goes anyway I sense that Muzan hasn't arrived yet? Okay I know Upper Moon One is here since I sense him. He's been here a while now. Turles looks down and goes there he is Upper Moon One. (Even know I am the most powerful one here. I just hope that Fu doesn't fine out. Because I be dead if he does.).

Upper one goes I am here. Upper Moon One: Kokushibou. Muzan-Sama has arrived. Turles looks up behind. And thinks (how is he on the ceiling?). Muzan is doing stuff with some tubes.

Muzan goes Gyuutaro is dead. I also guess that Turles has told you about Duma and Azaka deaths. The Upper Moons have waned. Turles goes well it's Goku Black's and Goku's faults. Anyway I want revenge on Goku for almost killing me! Turles goes are you going to take anything out on us? Muzan goes no. I figured Gyuutaro would lose. As I expected. Daki was holding him back. Gyuutaro would've won if he had been fighting to begin with. He could've just poisoned them in the beginning so they couldn't keep fighting... Well. It doesn't matter anymore. Worthless. He had too much humanity in him. So he lost. But that's fine too. I'm not expecting anything from you guys. Expect Turles.

Turles goes but no demon stands a chance against Goku or Goku Black. They can easily destroy the solar system or multiple galaxies at best. Plus if the one who sent me here ends up knowing I have gone against his orders he would easily he wears erase me from existence. Muzan goes and who's that? Turles goes Fu a demon from my dimension.

Fu appears and goes. There you are Turles! Turles goes oh no. Fu goes relax I'll let you change stuff. The more history that changes the more energy I can get. Your lucky that you killed people who where meant to die anyway. Muzan goes so are you Fu? Fu goes indeed. I just came in inform Turles. I be going now. Bye! Fu disappears. Turles goes how lucky am I?

Muzan goes anyway. The Ubuyashiki family has, yet to be entombed. And what about the "Blue Spider Lily"? Why can't we find it after hundreds of years? I really don't know why you guys exist anymore.

Hantengu goes eeep! Please forgive us! Please! Please!

Kokushibou goes I have nothing to say Ubuyashiki cleverly hid himself. Turles goes I can't sense his energy it's like so weak to even sense. I can't get close to Goku without him sensing me.

Gyoko goes Muzan-Sama! I'm not like them! I have information that can get you one step closer to achieving your dreams. Just a moment ago... Muzan on holding Gyoko head separated from the body. Muzan says the one thing I hate is "change". Changes in circumstances. Changes in body. Changes in emotion. In most cases. Every change is "degradation". It is decline. The one thing I like is "permanence". Gyoko thinks (Muzan-Sama's hand is on my head! Yes... So good...). Muzan goes if something doesn't change for an eternity. It's in a perfect state. I am at the height of my displeasure because it's been one hundred and thirteen years since an Upper Moon was killed. And we lost three of them this year alone. Don't get all excited and give me information if you haven't confirmed it yet. He drops Gyoko's head.

Muzan goes from now on. You guys should serve me with more suicidal devotion. I seem to have spoiled you guys too much because of the mere fact that you're all Upper Moons. Gyoko. If you can confirm your information. Head over there with Hantengu. Hantengu goes eeeeep! Understood sir!

Gyoko thinks (you're kidding! I got information and he blew me off but that's his good point.) Turles goes Gyoko-Dono! Muzan can read our minds remember. That's why he's ask you to go and confirm it. Turles picks the head up and goes. Anyway what kinda of info do you have? I'd probably like to go there too! But I am busy. Gyoko goes no... well... Turles goes doesn't matter. Since I am touching your head I just looked in your head at the info. Gyoko goes how? Turles goes I'm also telepathic. Anyway I have to follow Muzan's orders. All of a sudden the place starts shaking. Turles goes I senses two really high powers.

With Goku, Tanjiro, Inosuke, Zenitsu, Shinobu and Bardock:

Goku goes that's shaking isn't good. Bardock goes I know Kakarot. It's probably Evil Goku and Gohan Black. Goku goes yeah but Tanjiro is badly wounded. I don't know when he's going to wake up.

At an empty field:

Evil Goku goes Gohan Black get ready to die! Gohan Black goes really? Evil Goku goes my mission is to stop the demon girl from turning back into a human. You said you wanted to kill her. Gohan Black goes I did kill her in other timelines. But I was trying to get the most powerful Nezuko's attention. Now that I got it I don't need to kill the version of her here. Especially with Goku, Bardock and Goku Black here. I need there help to try and save my timeline. Even know all timelines depend on it!

Evil Goku goes well I'm still going to kill you anyway. Gohan Black punches Evil Goku. Nothing happens except shockwaves. Evil goes your to weak. Black goes straight too Super Saiyan Two. Evil goes wow you actually part hurt me. Now mine turn. Evil punches Black in the gut and blood comes out of Black's mouth. Black goes screw this and goes Super Saiyan God. Evil goes Super Saiyan Two.

Now the battle is heating up. They keep on clashing punches, kicks and Ki blasts. Black goes Super Saiyan Rose. Evil goes Super Saiyan Three. Black goes anyway I like that your Super Saiyan hair is red on your Super Saiyan Three. Evil goes come on. Black goes aaaaahhhhh! Evil goes what!? Gohan Black goes his is Super Saiyan Rose Mystic! Evil Goku goes okay them and goes Super Saiyan Four. They both go full power.

They both clash and Black is having a small advantage other Evil. Evil goes that's it I have had enough! Kaio-ken times twenty-five! Black goes what!? Has he gets a punch in the gut and a kick in the chin.

Evil Goku goes Kamehama times 10! Gohan Black goes Super Dark Kamehama! Both beams clash into a beam struggle. Both think (dammit we're even. I can't hold this up!). Both beams stop. Gohan Black and Evil Goku both end up in base and fall to the ground with barely any energy left. Gohan Black goes (dammit Rose Mystic still has to much energy lost and strain on the body since my this body can't handle the power yet.). Evil Goku goes (dammit Kaio-ken times twenty-five really did a number on me since I'm not ready for Super Saiyan Four Kaio-ken times twenty-five with the Kamehama times ten yet.). They both go your lucky you know! Huh! Gohan Black goes your lucky my body can't handle all the power I have yet! Evil Goku goes well I can't handle Kaio-ken times twenty-five with the Kamehama times ten in Super Saiyan Four yet. So it's a draw. Black goes yeah a draw.

Goku goes well I guess they both have ended their fight in a draw. Bardock goes good thing too. We have get recapture Gohan Black. Wait Evil Kakarot's Ki has gone again. Goku goes he must have used that device again.

Tanjiro unconscious in bed dreaming. He sees a guy holding food and drink on a tray. He sees that the food and drink have been placed down. The guy goes to another guy I poured some tea. The guy holding a baby and wearing the hanafuda earrings goes ahh. Thanks. The guy goes woow, fast asleep. I'm so sorry my wife also happened to fall asleep. The guy talking looks like Tanjiro? He goes I'm really, really sorry. You're a visitor, but I made you watch over my kid. The other guy goes don't worry about it. She's probably tired. Birthing a kid and raising them is hard work. After I finish drinking this, I'll be on my way. I can't keep eating meals for free like this. The that looks like Tanjiro goes oh, no! I owe you my life. If you weren't around back then, then I, much less my children, wouldn't be here now.

The guy sips his drink. The person who looks like Tanjiro goes alright then. At least tell me your story for future generations. The guy goes no need. But... It must be hard since you have no successor at hand. It may be impossible for me since I am a humble coal burner, but one day someone will... The guy goes no need. Sumiyoshi. Masters of their craft will always find their way to the same place. Even if the times have changed, even if they have taken different paths to that point, they will always go to the same place. You seem to see me as some kind of special human, but that's not true. I couldn't protect a single thing that was precious to me. I couldn't achieve what I was supposed to achieve in life. I am a man of no worth.

Sumiyoshi goes ahhh. Just don't. Don't speak like that, please. Please. I'm begging you, don't think of yourself like that. Tragic. Just Tragic...

Tanjiro wakes up. He thinks (a dream? Where am I?). Kanao goes into the room and is shocked and drops a vase that had a flower in it. She goes are you okay? After the fight ended, you didn't regain consciousness for two whole months. Oh... really... I... see... I'm so glad you're awake... Goku comes in, sits down and crosses his legs and says I see your finally awake. I was worried. Well not anyway near has much Nezuko and Kanao. Even know shouldn't clean up that vase you dropped.

A guy is walking down the corridor. His name is Gotou and he works as a member of the Kakushi, the cleanup brigade of the Demon Hunters. Gotou thinks (I was the one who called Tanjiro Kamado and Goku out for sleeping during the pillar meeting. I guess I'm somewhat connected to them. After all, I was the one who found them in the Red-Light District two months ago. They looked terrible. Man those guys are truly buddy-buddy. That was going through my mind, but all four were pretty much out cold. They're not only younger than me, but they also became swordsmen and fought with their lives. I honestly respect them. And that's why I'm bringing some high-quality Castella. I'm doing my utmost best not to gobble it up right here and now. Goku did wake up in a few days and said that's he's been worst before. But it's present since Tanjiro's still unconscious. I heard he has a good sense of smell, so maybe he'll wake up it I put it close to him. Door's open.).

Gotou looks down and sees the broken vase on the floor. He goes (clean this shit up... Oh Kanao-Chan, you just do whatever you want don't you. She's an oddball since she doesn't speak at all. And she's been slaying demons since childhood. Well. I can't say anything since she's higher-rank than me. Despite me being Twenty-three. Also Goku is also here. Two I heard he and his father had to fight an Evil Goku. It's just weird.).

Gotou goes uhh, I brought some Castella over. So please clear the way so I can put it down. If it looks spoiled, just go ahead and eat it. Goku takes the tray. Tanjiro goes th... Thank you... So much... Gotou goes he woke up!? Why aren't you screaming!? Goku goes this is why I took the tray. Gotou continues you're both utter airheads! You're both supposed to call someone! He managed to regain consciousness, you dumbasses! Everyone's worried sick about him. I don't care if you're my superiors! Right now at least! Goku goes I don't need to go to people to inform them. I can just do it telepathically.

Gotou shouts Kiyo-Chan, Sumi-Chan, Naho-chaaan! Aoi-Chaaan! Tanjiro's awake noooow! Kiyo, Sumi and Naho go we know we heard Goku in our heads tell us. Goku goes I told you Gotou.

Kiyo goes I'm so happy! Sumi goes I'll give you some red bean breaad! Naho goes the Castella's falling off! Kanao is just smiling. Goku goes wow aren't you all being over dynamic! Someone runs into the room. Kiyo goes kyaaaah! Monsteeeeerrr! Goku faceplams. Aoi takes the sheet off herself. Kiyo goes oh, it's just Aoi-San caught up in the laundry.

Aoi goes I'm so glad you're awaaaake! You guys went in my place, so waaaaaaaaaaah! Tanjiro goes thank... you... Are... the others... doing Okay? A part from Goku. Gotou goes the blond dude who left this place the day before yesterday? He's back in service. He's already out on a job. He was screaming and crying. Sumi goes yes. Zenitsu-San woke up the day after the incident. Gotou goes and the sound pillar walked off on his own, with his wives supporting him. Tengen went aghh, holy crap! This pain pisses me off. Gotou continues all of the Kakushi backed away from him because he was just way too tough. They were really scared. One goes oh shiiit this guy can stand up on his own. The other goes those are pretty bad injuries, too.

Tanjiro goes oh, okay... and Inosuke? Kiyo goes Inosuke-San was on the verge of death at one point. Aoi goes Inosuke-San was in a terrible condition. The poison had circulated through his body, so we were too late to stop the bleeding. Tanjiro goes oh... okay... Then I must be hallucinating Inosuke clinging to the ceiling there... Goku goes finally someone else noticed that!

Gotou, Aoi, Kanao, Naho, Kiyo and Sumi all look up. Everyone goes expect Tanjiro and Goku go waaaaghhhh! Gotou goes kyaaaahh! What's wrong with you!? Hey at least I found Gohan Black and got him back to being locked up.

Inosuke goes guwahahaha! I'm impressed you noticed, me Tanpachirou! And Deko! Tanjiro goes well... I'm lying face up. Goku goes I sensed you there the whole time and waited for anyone else to notice. My bad! Everyone looks at Goku and go really Goku, really! Goku goes sorry it's just that I didn't know when to say. Inosuke falls and lands his feet on the bed. Goku goes watch where you land.

Inosuke goes I am the man who woke up seven days before you. Tanjiro goes oh... Good for you Inosuke. Inosuke goes hehe, fuufuu, praise me some more! And you're a feeble boy! You made me worry! Goku goes but Zenitsu woke up one day after and I woke up two days after him.

Naho goes you're not normal. Shinobu-Sama said herself! Kiyo goes oh yeah, look at this Tanjiro-San. It's a weasel from overseas called a 'Honey Badger'! Its thick hide is like armour. It'll be completely fine even if it fights a lion. And poison doesn't work on it, so it can also eat poisonous snakes. Tanjiro goes cute. Kiyo goes Shinobu-Sama said Inosuke-San is just like this thing. Gotou goes Kacho-Sama's pretty random. Aoi goes thinking about this guy is pain in the butt though. Get off!

Inosuke goes so basically I'm immortal! Aoi goes no, you're just a moron. Goku goes an immortal fully heals from injuries fast. I only know that because I fought against an immortal before ending up here. Speaking of which I hope Garlic Jr isn't here since he's immortal. Well I don't sense him. Thank god.

Everyone looks confused at Goku. Inosuke goes who's the moron here, you ass! Aoi goes yeah you may have poison resistance, but you also resist the medicine we give. So be careful! Shinobu-Sama said this too! You keep forgetting everything. Inosuke goes oh shut up, pipsqueak! Don't pull on me! Kanao goes qu-quiet! Quiet! Aoi goes what was that!? You're almost the same height as me!

Kanao goes Tanjiro fell asleep so be quiet! Inosuke goes ahhhh! He's back in a coma! Aoi goes don't say anything that'll jinx him! Just be quiet! Goku goes anyway Nezuko used her Demon Blood Technique to burn the poison out of me, Inosuke and Tengen. Plus remember I am originally meant to be like 44 years old. But I'm in a 18 years old body currently. Anyway I did get something back in the two months. Kiyo goes Kanao-San, let's go make some gruel. Kanao goes kay. Goku goes I really hope that Tanjiro makes a speedy recover so eat could eat a lot. Speaking of food I need to get some before Mitsuri eats it all. And I need more food than her. It's annoying when there's only a little food left. Aoi goes put with you there's no food left. Where do you store it all. Goku goes I have a really fast metabolism.

Anyway I am going to check on Emily and Future Nezuko. I'll just use what I got back in the two months Tanjiro's been out for. Goku puts his fingers on his head and disappears. Goku appears where Emily and Future Nezuko are. Emily goes grandpa. I see you have managed to get Instant Transmission back. Goku goes it was about time I did.

One week later, Tanjiro made a full recovery.

Gotou has a letter from Kiyo. He goes awww, come on. You're all freaks of nature. Inosuke went back to work. Goku went back to work and instantly came back. Goku goes this is too easy with Instant Transmission. To bad the remaining Upper Moons and Muzan are hiding their energy really well. I blame Goku Black for that since they know he has Instant Transmission.

Goku checks on Tanjiro. Who's at training. Getting stretched out of being from being in bed to long. Tanjiro goes nghhh, this sucks. Yeah my stamina's not coming back. I can't stretch flat out. Oh, I know! Did I get a new sword while I was sleeping? I chipped my old one.

Naho goes oh! Your sword? Well... Sumi goes Haganeduka-San sent some letters. W... Would you like to see them? Goku goes that might be a bad idea.

Tanjiro looks at the letter and it says 'You can go to hell hate hate hate fuck you fuck you go to hell fuck you fuck you I have no sword for you'. Tanjiro goes this is not good Sumi goes yeah. Goku goes wow he needs to watch his language. Sumi goes he hasn't sent a any swords here for the last two months. Well expect Goku got another one and opened it. Goku goes well I just got a spare one that's all. It was made by another blacksmith. Especially designed for me only. I still have my other one fully intact. But my second one is Yellow, Red, Blue and Sliver. I don't have sliver in my old one.

Tanjiro goes oh, okaaaay... But I only chipped it this time. Maybe it's because I actually broke the last two. Sumi goes but people often damage their swords right? Goku says but me and Zenitsu never damaged or broken our swords somehow. Sumi goes maybe Haganeduka-San's who's being difficult here... Goku goes he really is. Kiyo goes how about you head to the village? I think you should meet him in person and talk things out. Goku goes are you crazy!? He might try to kill him like before. Tanjiro goes true. Wait the village? She goes all the swordsmiths live there. Goku goes swordsmiths. I thought they're blacksmiths. Sumi goes similar thing. Has they're all eating rice crackers.

Tanjiro goes wait. Can I go there? Goku goes you can I'm going to do some training with my father. Goku used Instant Transmission. Bardock goes there you are Kakarot. Goku goes sorry I was busy. Really for your training to try and get your god forms back. Goku goes I think my body currently won't be able to handle that. I'll rather try to improve my Mystic form. Bardock goes okay them. Anyway can you teach me how to do the Kaio-ken please? Goku goes why father I'm not sure if it can be combined with Super Saiyan Blue. Bardock goes I seen other versions of you use Kaio-ken on Blue. Goku goes alright then.

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**Sorry to cut it off from here but I am also that word limit I set myself.**

**Anyway I did give Goku Instant Transmission back. Mostly because he trained for like two months getting it back when Tanjiro was out for two months.**

**Yes I have put that Bardock wants learn the Kaio-ken. He believes it would make future missions easier.**

**Sorry that the fight between Gohan Black and Evil Goku was a bit short.**

**Next time the sword village arc will continue and Goku will be shocked on a mission.**


	18. Sword Village & an nasty surprise

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba.**

**(A/N): Some important nfo at the (A/N). At the bottom of the chapter. **

**Last time everyone got their injuries treated. Goku has gotten Instant Transmission back. Evil Goku and Gohan Black both thought against each other which ended in a draw. Evil Goku escaped the device again. Gohan Black was recaptured. Tanjiro has plans to go the sword village. Goku is training with Bardock. Muzan and Upper Moons are up to something.**

**Chapter 18: Sword Village & an nasty surprise:**

A female member of the Kakushi goes hello there. I will guide you to the village since Oyakata-Sama gave his permission.

Tanjiro goes very nice to meet you! My name is Tanjiro Kamado. I hope we can get along.

She goes I cannot give you my name since I am serving as your guide. But nice to meet you. Okay, here. Tanjiro goes what are these? The woman goes a blindfold and earplugs. The village is hidden. So I will be carrying you there on my back. Tanjiro goes wha? The woman goes and also I heard your sense of smell is very good, so here. Noseplugs.

Tanjiro thoughts (they talked briefly before he put the earplugs on. In order to protect the village from demon attacks, it's whereabouts is kept a secret. So naturally. This woman doesn't know where it is either.). The woman thinks (he's kinda heavy...). Anyway so what happens is every time they travel a set distance Tanjiro will get passed to the next Kakushi. On top of that, both paths and the Kakushi frequently get changed. As the Kakushi make their way to the next one, they are being guided by crows. But even the crows frequently get swapped out. And apparently, the mansion where Oyakata-Sama lives is disguised by more complicated means. Oh man smart people are amazing! But Goku can instantly go there.

Tanjiro goes thank you so much! Thanks for all of your work! Please take care of me. 'Whenever Tanjiro got passed over, he always said something like this, so all Kakushi felt fuzzy inside.

Meanwhile:

Goku goes so what's the mission I am going on? Shinobu goes its reports of a possible Upper Moon and only you and Black are powerful enough to take it on. But Black is mostly still resting getting energy back. Goku goes I understand. Well I should get going to the village. Anyway? What does the demon look like? Shinobu goes spiky hair like yours. Goku thinks (I hope it's not who I think it is.).

Goku goes well I can't sense anything strong enough to lock on guess I am walking. I would fly put I don't want people freaking out. Shinobu goes any way good luck Goku. Goku goes thanks.

Goku goes well this village isn't that far away from the one Tanjiro has gone to.

With Tanjiro:

The blind fold is finally taken off Tanjiro's face.

Tanjiro goes whoaaaaaaaaaaa! Those amazing buildings! And I know that smell. There's a hot spring nearby! The staff member with Tanjiro goes yeah, there is one. You'll see a large house when you turn left there. Make sure to greet them first and foremost. Tanjiro goes okay. The woman goes well, I will be taking my leave now. Tanjiro goes thank you so much! Thank so much! Echoes.

That the hot spring the love pillar Mitsuri goes oh? I heard an echo saying thank you. Did someone come over? I feel my heart pounding here.

Someone goes to Tanjiro. Hello there. I am the chief of this village, Tecchin Tecchikawahara. Very nice to meet you. I may be the smallest in the village, but I am also the best at my craft. Now, bow your head so low it touches the mat. Tanjiro goes Tanjiro Kamado. Very honored to meet you!

Goku decides well I return here at night time. Might has well go to Tanjiro. Goku uses Instant Transmission. He appears in the room. Tecchin goes who's this? Goku goes my names Goku and I am here to see Tanjiro for a while. Well until night time where I have to go back to the village not that far away.

Tecchin goes oh what good boys. Now come over here and take some dough cakes. Tanjiro goes thank you so much! Goku goes thanks. Tecchin goes Hotaru has gone missing right now. We're doing our best to look for him, so please be patient. Tanjiro goes Hotaru? Goku goes I think that's a nick name. Tecchin goes yes. Hotaru Haganezuka. Tanjiro goes what a cute name! Tecchin goes I'm the one who gave it to him. Goku goes I think he might be working out.

Tecchin goes but he keeps badmouthing me since he says it's too cute. Tanjiro goes that's pretty sad. Goku goes he has anger issues. Tecchin goes he's always been like this ever since he was a child. He always throws tantrums right away, then he goes off somewhere. Sorry about that.

Tanjiro goes oh, no, no! I'm the one who ends up either breaking the sword or chipping it. Tecchin goes no. You're wrong. It's his fault for creating a sword that could actually break. Goku goes my sword never broke and in case it does I have a spare one. Tecchin goes hmm. Goku goes well I am so strong. I am worried about breaking by sword with to much force. Tanjiro over he aren't lying.

Another person goes well as soon as we find him. We'll seize him and bring him over. So don't worry about anything. Goku goes I can sense where he is. But I rather let him finish whatever he's doing. Tecchin goes alright. Tanjiro goes please don't be so violent.

Tecchin goes I heard your body still hasn't recovered enough to be sent out into the field. So if Hotaru doesn't forge your sword by then, we'll have someone else do it. The hot spring in our village does wonders for the body. So please spend some time there. Goku goes well I am fit enough but I am still part injured.

Outside Tanjiro thinks (I hope they don't fight with each other.). A guy goes the spring is at the top of this hill. I will be preparing both your meals down here. Tanjiro and Goku both go okay.

Somewhere hiding:

Turles goes (I can't wait to get revenge on Kakarot. I'll have to wait for the right time. Right when Upper Moons 4 and 5 attack.).

With Tanjiro and Goku:

Mitsuri sees them and goes ahhhhh! It's Tanjiro-Kun and Goku-Jun. Tanjiro-Kuuuun! Goku-Kuuuun!

Goku goes hey Mitsuri, you might want to fully fasten up. She goes thanks and fully does her kimono properly.

Mitsuri goes listen, listeeeen! I got ignored! I greeted him and he ignored me! Tanjiro goes who did? She goes I don't know! I don't know! I asked his name and he ignored me! Isn't that cruel? I'm a pillar! Now all that good energy I got coming out of the spring is completely gone! Goku goes well dinner is going to be done soon. Tanjiro goes yes. I heard they used Matsutake Mushrooms. Goku goes hmm, new food for me to try. Mitsuri goes whoaaaa! You both serious!?

Mitsuri leaves going good sir. Good sir. What's fluttering in front of the horse? Tanjiro goes Goku she eats a lot? Goku goes tell me about it. I sometimes went to eat and she almost had eaten all of the food. And I need a lot more than her.

Tanjiro and Goku both arrive at the spring. Tanjiro goes Goku it's so big! Goku goes I see that! Something hits Goku's head. Goku goes what the a tooth. Tanjiro goes who'd lose a tooth? Goku goes probably him over there?

Tanjiro goes Goku it's the mohawk-head! Goku goes yeah Naho-Chan said his name is Genya Shinazugawa! Genya turns around and goes drop dead both of you! To Tanjiro. Goku goes really!?

Goku goes Tanjiro don't take your clothes off yet and wait to get into the hot spring. Also wait for him to leave. I'll talk to him. Tanjiro goes alright.

Goku goes hey it's been a while has he throws the tooth away. So I guess you're the Wind Pillars! Younger brother! Genya goes don't talk to me! He tries to smash Goku's head into the ground. Goku doesn't even move an inch. Goku goes okay them so I want you're other arm broken? Genya leaves.

Goku, Tanjiro and Nezuko all enter the spring. Goku goes wait a minute isn't this the first time in over two years that Nezuko has gotten washed!? Tanjiro goes oh. Nezuko goes hmm. Tanjiro goes that's a yes. Goku goes well some relationships are hard.

Later on:

Tanjiro goes that's amazing! Mitsuri goes you really think so? Has her and Goku have been through a lot of plates and bowls. Mitsuri goes I didn't eat that much today though. Goku goes my god you almost eat as much as a Saiyan nearly. But I can eat a lot more. Tanjiro goes I'm gonna eat a lot and get strong one day too! Goku goes if I am available to help. I don't sense that demon yet. So I am in the clear. Nezuko goes up to Goku and hugs him. Goku goes are you hungry Nezuko. She nodes yes.

Goku takes her muzzle off. He hands her over so rice and noodles. Nezuko starts digging in. Tanjiro goes wait Nezuko you can actually have normal human food and drink? Nezuko goes yes. Mitsuri goes wow a demon that can have normal food.

They don't know that Future Nezuko actually secretly followed them there. Except for Goku.

Tanjiro goes oh yeah. The boy you met at the spring was someone from my batch. His name's Genya Shinazugawa. Mitsuri goes oh! Is that so... That'd mean he's Shinazugawa-San's little brother right? But he told me he didn't have one. Maybe they don't get along? That's so tragic. Tanjiro goes oh, are they? Why is that? Goku goes hmm I wonder why too. Nezuko stops eating her noodles and says some people do have a falling out. She finishes her noodles and puts her muzzle back on.

Mitsuri goes well, I have five siblings and I get along with all of them. Nezuko is now trying play with Mitsuri. Mitsuri continues I don't really know. I guess the Shinazugawa brothers are just scary. Has she's tickling Nezuko. Who gone into a toddler to play. Goku goes well I guess she wants to be little for a bit. Tanjiro goes Genya still hasn't come here. I'd love it if we could just chat for a bit. Mitsuri goes so cute! Goku goes I don't know if I would like him to come.

Mitsuri goes looks like he isn't coming. And he told the villagers he won't eat at all. Maybe he bought something with him. Goku goes I think I did sense a bit of demon coming from him. My guess is that he eats a part of a demon and use their powers for a limited amount of time. Which explains how he got so buff. Tanjiro goes I did smell something like that yes. I hope he's okay. I'll bring him some leftovers. If Goku leaves any. Goku goes hey! Mitsuri goes yeah! Great idea.

They go outside. Mitsuri starts singing 'that there is a traitor. We must punish him. You wouldn't know about it! Since you're wearing fancy clothes. Give him a beating. Beat him to a pulp.' Goku goes that's one strange song.

Tanjiro goes Kanroji-San, why did you join the Demon Hunters? Goku goes yeah why did you join? Mitsuri goes huh? Me? It's kinda embarrassing... Ohh noo. Should I? See... I joined so I could find a gentlemen who would marry me for life! Tanjiro is puzzled with a strange face with sweat coming down. Mitsuri continues girls actually like men who are stronger than themselves. Girls want to be protected by them! You get it? Maybe this is hard for a man to understand. It's okay Tanjiro and Goku. Everyone single person who heard this felt the same way. Goku goes I'm married remember but my wife can be really scary! Like seriously she could probably scare a demon away with a pan. Mitsuri ends up giggling at what Goku said. Goku goes it's true though.

Mitsuri goes pillars are strong right? But it's hard to meet up with them. That's why I became a pillar myself. I worked really hard at it too. They look in a room. She goes Genya-Kun isn't here. Goku goes I can sense him. They here a voice go Kanroji-Sama. Your sword will be done very soon. We would like you to come to the workshop so we can make our final touches... Mitsuri goes awww. Looks like I have to go now. Tanjiro goes don't worry about us! We'll see you off. Mitsuri goes it's fine. I'll probably have to leave in the dead of night.

Tanjiro goes no, but, well, okay then... Uhhh. Goku goes it's alright. Mitsuri goes Tanjiro-Kun and Goku-Kun. I don't really know if we'll be able to see each other alive next time, but let's do what we can. You survived a battle against an Upper Moon. That's already a great learning experience. Goku goes I only had trouble after battling an evil version myself. Mitsuri goes practically speaking, there's nothing more valuable than experiencing something like that. That's equal to five, maybe ten years of intense training. You both definitely a lot stronger now than when I last saw you both, Tanjiro-Kun and Goku-Kun. While patting Nezuko's head. Nezuko goes back next to Goku at her normal size.

Mitsuri goes Mitsuri Kanroji fully supports the Kamado siblings! And Goku! Tanjiro goes thank so much. But I still have a ways to go. I only 'won' because Uzui-San helped me. And Goku killed the demons. I will work harder than ever so I can beat Muzan Kibutsuji!

Mitsuri goes Tanjiro-Kun and Goku-Kun, you both got permission to stay here a little longer right? Tanjiro goes oh, yes for now... Goku goes I shouldn't me here. Kind of a habit I have. Mitsuri whispers to Tanjiro I heard there's a secret weapon in this village that makes you stronger. Go look for it. Goku goes I have advanced hearing you know. Not has good has Zenitsu's. Mitsuri goes oh. Later! Nezuko waves bye. Goku sees Tanjiro holding his plate in the air with blood coming out of his nose. Goku goes really? Tanjiro goes what? Goku goes blood came out of your nose. Tanjiro goes sorry about that.

Goku picks up a sleepy Nezuko and puts her to bed in a room where the sun can't get her. Goku goes to his own room. Same with Tanjiro.

The next morning:

Tanjiro and Goku are walking. Tanjiro goes I wonder what this weapon Kanroji-San talked about. Nezuko goes mghh. Tanjiro goes is it a sword? Is it buried? It's like a treasure hunt. I'm so excited! Goku goes it's properly something do with training. So a training device I guess.

Tanjiro goes this is a nice place, but I still smell the hot spring from here. Hmmm, maybe my nose isn't working well because I haven't fully recovered yet. Goku goes I smell it too. Tanjiro goes I really want to find Haganezuka, but... Hm? Goku goes oh. Tanjiro goes a kid? And one more person... Huh? That's a pillar. Shinobu-San mentioned him before... Oh yeah. The Mist Pillar. Muichirou Tokitou. Goku goes I wonder what they are arguing about. Wait some sort of key?

The young person goes go away! I'm not handing my key over, no matter what! And I definitely ain't teaching you how to use it!

Tanjiro goes what's happening? Are they arguing? What now? Eavesdropping is bad. But if they're fighting, I have to intervene. Goku goes I might intervene. Even know what's this fuss over a key?

Muichirou is about to hit the little guy and is stopped by Goku. Who goes how dare you try to hit a kid! Tanjiro runs in going heeeey! What are you doing! Goku goes I managed to stop him. The kid goes thanks. Muichirou goes your voices are so annoying... Who are you two? Goku goes wow you have a really bad memory. Goku notices the kid in Muichirou's other hand. Tanjiro goes what're you doing to a kid! Get your gh! Goku releases one hand and grabs the other.

Goku causes Muichirou to flinch. Muichirou is now holding his arm in pain. Goku goes sorry about I used a bit to much force on that. The kid goes thanks. Muichirou hits Goku and it does nothing. Goku goes it takes a lot more than that to hurt me. Goku goes Muichirou I know you're only fourteen years old and really talented but still.

Tanjiro tries to stop Muichirou from grabbing the kid again. Tanjiro ends up grabbing Muichirou's arm. Tanjiro thinks (he's not even flinching!). Goku is distracted by something. He thinks (something doesn't seem right. I haven't sense the demon attacking after I arrived there and here. Is it planning a surprise attack?).

Tanjiro goes kgh... (He has thinner arms, and he's smaller than me!). Muichirou goes you let go. He elbows Tanjiro in the gut. Goku thinks (whoops I got to distracted. I need to focus on what's in front of me.). Tanjiro is on the ground. Going gh... Agh! Blegh... Muichirou goes you're really weak. I have no idea how you got into the Demon Hunters... Hm? I sense something strange in that box. It feels like a demon... What's in there? Is that... Tanjiro gets up and goes Kaio-ken! While throwing a punch. Muichirou tries to dodge and Tanjiro's punch lands part hurting Muichirou. Tanjiro goes don't touch.

Muichirou looks at his hand and doesn't see the kid. Tanjiro goes are you okay? Goku goes right enough! Muichirou thinks (he took him...). The kid goes g-get off me! You don't look so good. Take care of yourself. Go away. Goku goes really that's not nice at all. The kid goes I – I'm not handing this key over to anyone. Not even under torture. 'It' is gonna break very soon! Goku goes hmm.

Muichirou goes have you ever been under torture? Not even adults can endure it, so it's impossible for you. It just seems like you're just a dumb kid who doesn't know his place. And so what if it breaks? Just make another? You know, in all this time you've been grumbling and mumbling, do you know how many people have died? Goku goes that's a bit hash to say to a kid.

Muichirou goes this is what happens when you get in the way of a pillar. Unlike you people, a pillar's time is extremely important. You'd understand if you thought a little. Swordsmiths can't fight. They can't save lives. Making weapons is all they're good for. Come on. Key. Understand your place when you act. You're not a baby anymore you know. Goku goes talk about being part dark.

Tanjiro ends up going Kaio-ken and slaps at Muichirou who blocks with a hand. Muichirou goes that part hurt a little bit. Tanjiro thinks (I should have gone Kaio-ken time four.). Muichirou goes what's this about? Tanjiro goes this... This just... Doesn't sit right with me! I'm not exactly sure why! What about consideration!? You can't just forget to be considerate here! That's just cruel!

Muichirou goes am I acting cruel? You.. are correct! Tanjiro goes everything you said is more or less right. But even though you're not wrong, Swordsmiths have a very important and crucial job! They possess amazing skills that are different from swordsmen's! Because frankly, if they don't forge swords for us, we can't do anything at all, right?

Goku goes behind someone who's watching from behind a tree. Goku goes really ease dropping? Hotaru Haganezuka. He goes I can't sense you properly when you have your mask on. But I can still see you.

Tanjiro still going. Swordsmen and Swordsmiths need each other to function properly. They both fight the same fight. We fight every day, Albeit in different places. Sorry. Muichirou goes I don't have time to talk about dumb stuff. He hits Tanjiro on the neck. Knocking him out. Goku goes really. Was that even necessary? Huh? Where did Haganezuka go? Goku goes if you have to go. Go! But leave the kid alone! Muichirou manages to get the key. Goku goes oh well. I just stay with Tanjiro here.

Two people go so what now. Can I carry him all the way down on my own... Some else goes no. I'll carry him. He's gonna wake up very... Hm? His eyelids are shaking there! He's wake! Later! The other goes okay! Goku is heard going really?

Tanjiro wakes up. The kid goes oh, you okay? You shouldn't get up so fast... Tanjiro goes was Haganezuka-San here? The kid goes huh? Tanjiro goes was he just here? The kid goes no. No he wasn't. Oh, I see. Then maybe it was my imagination... Goku thinks (seriously? I can't believe I'm doing this.). Tanjiro goes and the pillar!? The kid goes I gave him the key, so he left. Goku goes I may have not tried to stop him since I don't want to get in trouble for breaking his body. Tanjiro goes really.

Goku goes anyway he did do Tambo. Tanjiro goes oh, you give it... I guess you had no choice there... Well I don't really know the situation, so I guess it's not my place to grumble about it... The kid goes oh, no! I was really happy. You both stood up for a complete stranger like me... Thank you so much. Tanjiro goes no, no I couldn't be of any use to you... Tanjiro goes Goku? Goku goes sorry I was distracted by something strange. But I can't figure it out. Goku goes anyway what's the key for anyway. Tanjiro goes I want to know too.

The kid goes it was for a mechanical doll. Tanjiro goes Hm? A mechanical doll? Goku goes I knew it was something for training and getting stronger. The kid goes yes. My ancestors made it, and it has one hundred and eight different movements. Tanjiro goes wow amazing! Goku goes hmm. The kid goes its power surpasses that of humans, so it's used as a training dummy. Goku goes I might easily break it. The kid goes I'm not sure about that. Tanjiro goes oh, I see. He was going to train...

The kid goes yes... But it's slowly deteriorating, and it might break soon. Tanjiro goes whoa, what's that!? The kid goes the guy from before started... Over here. All three of them see Muichirou moving so fast.

The kid goes that... Is the battle doll my ancestors made long ago. It based off Yorichi Zeroshiki*.

Goku goes wait it has the same earrings has Tanjiro. Tanjiro goes oh it does. Goku thinks (hmm does the Dance of the Fire God have something to with the guy the dolls based off? The manga I saw wasn't this far in dammit. I don't know what's meant to happen anymore.}.

Tanjiro thinks (I know this face... I've seen it somewhere before.). He says it's arms... Why are there six? The kid goes its arms? Well, according to my dad... This doll is modelled after an actual swordsman. They had to give it six arms, or they couldn't replicate his movements.

Tanjiro goes I feel like I know him, but I don't know why... So who is this person? What exactly did he do? Goku goes I'm also curious too. The kid goes sorry, I don't know the details either... But it dates back to the Sengoku era. Tanjiro goes S-Sengoku!? You mean... It's more than three hundred years old? How has it not broken after all this time? Goku goes Sengoku? I am guessing my name is common with being part of other names. Also more than three hundred years old!?

The kid goes its construction is so superb that we can't hope to achieve that level now. So if it breaks, we can't fix it anymore... My dad died suddenly, and I have no siblings. So I have to be the one to fix it. But I don't have the talent to fix blades or dolls... Tanjiro goes so that's why... I see. I see... This person is amazing. He's just as young as I am... But he's talented... The kid goes well, of course! That boy is a descendant of the 'Sun Breath' users!

Tanjiro, Goku and the kid look down. A female crow goes he's a genius! He's completely different from you both. Haha! Haha! Haha! Hohoho! Goku goes but I'm very talented myself though and I am very quick learner. The crow goes to peck Goku. He goes do and I'll will have crow later. The crow backs off. Tanjiro goes Tokitou-Kun's crow? The Sun breath is the original breath... So he's really amazing... The crow goes but he doesn't use the sun breath...

The crow goes shut the hell up! I'll gouge your eyes out! While attacking Tanjiro's cheek. Goku goes stop it or I will really be having crow. The crow stops. Tanjiro goes oh! The dream I saw! I saw him in a dream! The crow goes what? You're a total moron. Have you ever come to this village before? You're being so delusional that you make me laugh. So you know a warrior from the Sengoku era? How old are you?

Tanjiro is stood here silent for a bit. Goku goes seriously. The crow goes how old are you? Goku goes I am meant to be 44 years old with by body being 40. But I was turned back into a 16 year old and have aged back into a 18 year old. The crow goes I don't believe you. Goku goes I'm not from this dimension. He said with a serious look on his face. The crow goes okay with that look I believe you. So please stop pointing your hand at me with that strange light.

Tanjiro goes sorry about that... I must look weird... The kid goes no, no! Maybe it's a memory that was passed on? It's common saying in my village. Appearances aren't the only things that are Inherited. Living things pass on their memories too. For example, someone having memories of seeing the same scene when they forge a sword. Or knowing how to do something they've never done before. We call those inherited memories. So the dream you saw must have been your ancestor's memory! Goku goes I know about the looks since I look like my father.

The crow goes ridiculous! Riiiidiculouuus! Thanks, you're so sweet. My name's Tanjiro. What's yours? Goku goes oh yeah my name is Goku. The kid goes I'm Kotetsu. You don't have to listen to this bully of a crow.

Kotetsu, Goku and Tanjiro turn around and see Muichirou has broken an arm off the training doll. Tanjiro goes I-it's armour... Kotetsu ends up shaking and runs off. Tanjiro goes Kotetsu-Kun! Kotetsu-Kun! I'll find you! I have a good sense of smell! Even though I don't feel so good now. Goku goes look up. Tanjiro looks up and goes you're really good at climbing, huh! I'll help you with the doll in any way I can. Don't give up! Goku goes I'll help to if I can. Tanjiro goes you still have a future. You have to work hard so you can be better ten, twenty years later on. One day, you'll be able to do the things you can't do right now.

Kotetsu thinks for a bit and says no, I can't. I know I'm just a pathetic guy. Everything is gonna end at my generation, and it's all my fault. Tanjiro has climbed the tree and is holding on to a branch. Kotetsu doesn't have his mask on over his mouth. Tanjiro uses his fingers on his other hand and flicks Kotetsu chin. Kotetsu goes ow!? Tanjiro goes don't be too reckless. Please don't talk about yourself that way... Kotetsu thinks (not even a sound... He really is a swordsman...). Tanjiro goes if you can't do it yourself, then someone else will do it. But you have to put in effort so you can pass it on to the next generation.

Both Muichirou's and Tanjiro's crows are arguing. Muichirou's crow goes what are you looking at, lackey? Tanjiro's crow goes go away, eyelash bitch. Goku goes great even the crows are arguing. Tanjiro still going says so even if you can't do it, then your kids and grandkids might be able to, right? I wanna beat Muzan Kibutsuji myself. And I want to save my sister who got turned into a demon. But I might die without fully achieving these. Just like how we defeated an Upper Moon with the lives we connected. Those same lives will one day beat Kibutsuji. Let's work hard together!

Goku goes I killed two Upper Moons and Goku Black killed one himself. I am worried if Muzan has replacements. They don't stand a chance against me unless one is an old enemy of mine. Kotetsu crying goes yeah. I didn't want to see the doll break, but now I've made up my mind. His training session should last through the night. That's why I'll make sure... To be mentally ready. They both get out of the tree.

They end up walking with Goku. Tanjiro goes oh! So you're ten. Kotetsu goes yeah. Tanjiro goes my brother... They get cut off by the Muichirou walks passed. Tanjiro goes huh? Kotetsu goes you're done!? Muichirou goes yeah... It was great training. So who are... Oh, right. I broke my blade, I'll be taking this one.

Tanjiro goes Kotetsu-Kun! Has Kotetsu runs off. Muichirou throws the sword at Tanjiro and Goku catches it. Muichirou goes dispose of this one for me. Muichirou walks off. Goku goes talk about no manners and a bad memory. Muichirou crow lands on Muichirou's shoulder. Tanjiro goes hey Goku. I don't sense any maliciousness... So he may not be doing this on purpose.. But still. Goku goes I know I sense it too. Even know his crow is really malicious though. Tanjiro goes yes she's really looking down at us.

Tanjiro ends up thinking (Kotetsu-Kun. Kotetsu-Kun. There he is!). Kotetsu is looking down at the doll. Goku sees it all goes now that is really damaged I wonder if it still works. Oh great it's now raining. Tanjiro goes Kotetsu-Kun. Let's just make sure. It might still be able to move. Kotetsu goes hah. Goku picks it up and puts the doll on it's feet. Kotetsu goes wow Goku I don't want you breaking it.

Tanjiro goes not moving... So I guess it's. Goku goes it takes a bit to get going again. The doll starts running again. Tanjiro goes yes! It's moving, Kotetsu-Kun! Good for... Kotetsu goes it is, Tanjiro-San. Now train. Please become stronger than that shitty indifferent jerk! I'll help you with all I've got! Tanjiro goes what? Right now? Goku goes a least it gives a bit of a break from training you.

Kotetsu goes Tanjiro-San, please become stronger. And say this to him. That all you got, you piece of crap? Your hair's too long. Cut it, Kelphead. Runt. Clumsy peglegs. Slice your belly open, shameless punk.

Tanjiro goes uhh! Kotetsu-San!? That's a little too! Kotetsu is it better to slice his head off and hang it from the prison gate? Tanjiro goes no, it's not! I can't say that! Kotetsu goes say it. Tanjiro goes no! I don't really have to say it. Tokitou-Kun was awesome. He's smaller and younger than me too. I can't lose to him! Kotetsu goes Tanjiro-San, say it please. Tanjiro goes I have to become stronger! Goku goes shit I have to get going. I sense a massive demon Ki attacking a village! I am only strong enough to take it on. I'll be back. Goku speed rushes and goes behind future Nezuko who's been watching. Goku goes hey Nezuko from the future come with me. She goes fine. Goku uses Instant Transmission.

They arrive at the village. Goku and Nezuko are shocked. Goku goes an evil Nezuko. Okay tell me now! Nezuko what's going on here. Nezuko goes I can't believe she broke free and when back in time to here. Okay Goku after you left. A strange energy surrounded me. It spilt me into three. Human Nezuko. Good Demon Nezuko which is me and that evil cold blooded killer Nezuko that's attacking. Goku goes I see. She's like a thousand times above you. Good Nezuko goes she is. That version has eaten a lot of people. I tried stopping her and failed. We even locked her up with an electric collar in a reinforced cell. But she managed to break free and got a time travel device and came here.

Goku goes right I have to put a stop to her. Goku goes Super Saiyan. And engages. Evil Nezuko sees Goku and charges him. They collide fists. Goku is sent fly back. Goku goes wow. She had stopped holding back. Goku thinks (looks like Super Saiyan Three isn't enough. So Mystic them.). Goku goes Mystic. Evil Nezuko goes into her fully morphed demon form. Goku and her both clash. Goku is winning until evil Nezuko goes Kaio-ken times 10. Goku goes Super Saiyan Mystic. Evil Nezuko goes Kaio-ken times hundred.

They both clash shaking the land scape. Goku has the advantage. Goku goes I had enough! Kamehameha times 20! Evil Nezuko goes Kamehameha times 100! Goku goes what!? Super Saiyan Two Mystic. Good Nezuko goes that's not going to work! She regenerates so fast that she survived a disintegration gun that was blew up from overloading. Goku goes I am way above that. Goku wins the beam battle. His attack engulfs evil Nezuko. Goku stops. He goes hmm. No! Evil Nezuko survived. Good Nezuko goes I told you so. Goku I would win if I had Super Saiyan God so I could use the hakai to erase her from existence. Anyway destructo disc for a distraction. Goku takes out his Nirchin Blade and cuts off Evil Nezuko's head. Good Nezuko faceplams. Evil Nezuko regenerates and goes I am, part drained I'll be back. She uses her device to escape.

Future Nezuko goes thank god she fell back. Goku goes okay let's head back to Tanjiro and watch him train. And warn him about the evil Nezuko. Future Nezuko agrees. Goku goes your lucky that the sun is couldn't touch you exposing your secret. She goes yeah. Goku uses Instant Transmission and they start watching Tanjiro train.

Goku and future Nezuko both see Tanjiro get smacked away by the doll. Kotetsu goes Tanjiro-San! Tanjiro goes I'm going to die! Six arms is pretty tough! Kotetsu goes it has five arms now. That shitty brat broke one off, so its battle capability has decreased. If you die from this, you'll be nothing more than crap. Do your best. I'll say it one more time, so life your head! You're moving by habit. You're not making decisions after you watch your opponent's movements. That's why nothing's working for you. Get it? Point is, you have no foundation. I'm surprised you've managed to stay alive as a hunter for so long. I bet you've been on thin ice this whole time. I'll make sure to run through every weak point you have, so you won't be getting any food until you can do what I say!

Goku goes well that's a bit harsh aren't it? Kotetsu goes yeah but it's the best way I think. Goku goes alright. I'm going to try the doll. I'm not going to attack it just avoiding it. Goku goes up to it and starts. Goku just keeps on dodging all of the attacks. Goku backs off and says to easy for me. Kotetsu is shocked. Tanjiro goes okay.

'Young Kotetsu is a naturally foul-mouthed boy. His foul tongue became somewhat quieter because he was sulking over his father's death. But it made a complete comeback after Tokito attacked him. Young Kotetsu is also very good at analysing. But because of that, when he found out about his own lack of technical skill, he fell into despair. He ignored the fact that he was only ten and that he had his whole life ahead of him But to be brief, anger can be a driving force to push people forward. Giyu for example.'

Kotetsu goes I didn't tell the shitty brat about this, but there are other ways to change the doll's movements aside from just turning the key behind its neck.

Goku goes hey future Nezuko want to go and train. She goes yes. Goku goes hey Tanjiro I'm going to train with future Nezuko. Tanjiro goes okay. Kotetsu goes do you know about wooden puzzle boxes? I made this one. Tanjiro goes whoa! Yeah, I do. My sister Hanako had one. Wow you made one! Kotetsu goes you have to move everything in the right order or it won't open. Same principle here.

Goku goes right Nezuko. I think that the evil you isn't why I was sent there. Nezuko goes what do you mean? Goku goes I heard the enemy has a similar appearance to Goku Black more than me. I am worried that it must be Turles. Future Nezuko thinks (I should warn him.). She goes okay Goku it is Turles from what I remember. Goku okay. It's a good thing we're training. She goes yeah.

Back with Tanjiro and Kotetsu:

Kotetsu goes you can change the doll's movements depending on how many times you rotate its fingers. We swordsmiths establish the weaknesses of the swordsmen, then we make them fight the doll after matching its movements to those weaknesses. If we don't do this, then there's really no point to having a training session. Even without torture resistance training, I wouldn't tell anyone about this even if it kills me. Tanjiro is trying to do the puzzle box. Kotetsu says so basically, dolls work in tandem with their masters. As a result, Tokito-Kun just wasted his time.

Tanjiro gets smacked away by the doll. Kotetsu goes Tanjiro-San, too slow! That was utter crap! I actually have to make doll hold training sticks or you'll end up dying! Get your act together! It's already been five days! Just so you know, I'm going to have the doll hold real swords starting tomorrow.

No, but like! I might die from training sticks! I'm gonna die! Kotetsu goes no food today as well! Tanjiro goes aaaaaaghhhh! Goku goes what happened to the Tanjiro who pushes himself and doesn't give up? Huh? I knew that I would have thought you some extra sword skills and ways to fight without a strong. But oh well. I'm do that if we somehow when back to the beginning and remember events.

Tanjiro goes (Kotetsu-Kun's analysis skills are really good, but he's not a very good teacher. He's extremely strict with training because he doesn't know the limits if a human being.). Kotetsu goes work hard! Don't lose! Stand! Stand up! Stand up! Now! Stand! Tanjiro goes hold on so gonna die. Tanjiro (if they can't do it. He doesn't give food or water to them exactly as he said. Humans have to drink water or they'll actually die in about three days.).

Tanjiro goes dying. Kotetsu-Kun. Water. Kotetsu goes no! Tanjiro water please. Kotetsu no! Tanjiro water. Kotetsu no! Goku is annoyed by Kotetsu because of what he's doing to Tanjiro. Tanjiro (but he doesn't know this. So it's a pure kind of irrationality!

'By the way, Tanjiro only managed to survive because it rained during his training. And that Goku secretly sneaks Tanjiro some small drinks successfully behind Kotetsu's back. With lending a little bit of energy. Since Tanjiro had no sleep. Along with a small chocolate bar because of no food.). But Goku stopped so he didn't want to get caught. So basically, Tanjiro came very close to crossing the Sanzu River. He was walking along the bridge, feeling good inside. But then he got dizzy because of his empty stomach, and he fell into the river. Goku just shook his head because Tanjiro fell in. The water felt very dark and heavy, but it was warm. It felt like a human hands were massaging him all over the place. He saw something shining at the very bottom of the river. He went to grab it while he was being massaged. And strangely enough, the glowing stone emitted a smell inside the water. Goku then grabbed him taking him out of the river. Goku ends up training Tanjiro a bit with hand to hand combat and also worked on improving his reaction speed a bit.'

Later Tanjiro is back against the doll. Tanjiro goes (what is this smell? It doesn't smell like an opening.). The doll is using real swords. Tanjiro goes (blow to the head from the right. Neck. Right breast. Left flank. Right thigh. Right shoulder. Incoming!). Tanjiro avoids a sword swing towards his neck. But Tanjiro fail to break his own fall. Kotetsu goes you landed a blow, Tanjiro-San! It was so soft it didn't do shit, but food! You earned some! Tanjiro goes rice balls with plums! Tea! Super high quality! 'Tanjiro's first food in seven days. Expect for the small amount Goku managed to sneak to him.' Tanjiro goes agghh. This is so gooooooooooood. So goooooooooooood.

'Tanjiro has awakened. He has acquired the ability to predict movements. Now he can tell where his opponents are attacking from by the smell. This smell can be detected faster than the lines of interval. Also part thanks to Goku. But because Tanjiro's body is still inexperienced, his reactions and reflexes are slower than those of a pillar's. Even know Goku part helped improve a little bit. But Tanjiro's reflexes and reactions are almost up there with Kaio-ken times two and is above them with Kaio-ken times three. But even without the Kaio-ken he has a strong weapon that can help him keep up with them.

Tanjiro continues fighting against the doll. He now able to keep up. Tanjiro thinks (okay! Okay! I know where it's moving! I recognise its movements better than before! My stamina's finally back, so I can do it!). Tanjiro goes okay! Go for it! Give it all I've got... Oh... But, If I break it... Kotetsu goes cut it down! I don't care if you break it! I can fix it for sure! Goku goes are you really sure you can? Kotetsu goes Tanjiro-San, you can't be too nice. If you hesitant now... But honestly, I don't want him to die because he's so nice. Tanjiro luckily just avoided getting his neck cut and lost a little bit of hair. Kotetsu continues I want him to become stronger than everyone else! Goku goes only my enemies from where I came from are a threat to me. Unless a demon has a strange huge power boost.

Tanjiro managed to hit the doll's neck. Tanjiro falls and goes ouch! Kotetsu goes are you!? Tanjiro goes s-sorry, I broke the blade I borrowed. It's fine don't worry. Kotetsu goes what!? Goku goes oh. The doll is breaking apart. The falls to pieces and a sword is revealed. 'A blade that's surpassed time has appeared!'

**TBC**

**(A/N)**

**Okay way have gone a bit other my word limit. Evil Nezuko is an idea I came up with.**

**Now for the main issue. I have been having more seizures lately so. But likes going to stop me. But I am a bit behind on production. I planned to have like 4 to 5 chapters developed ahead. But I aren't well because of health. And because of I have also been working on my other story that's up. Also I am mostly have been working on like another 9 to 11 stories. I don't know went they will be uploaded. Probably when they have more than 7 or 8 chapters I guess.**

**Also I originally planned to release 1 chapter per week. But because production is down because of health reasons. I'll will try and get a 1 chapter out per 2 weeks instead of 1 if I can.**

**Next time: The demons attack.**


	19. Demons attacking & a new warrior

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba.**

**(A/N): Information about all of the stories I'm working on along with process. Now in my Bio.**

**Last time Tanjiro ended up training. Goku and good future Nezuko both came across an future Evil Nezuko. But it's not the demon Goku had been called in to take care of. Tanjiro ending up completely breaking the training doll and a sword is revealed.**

**Chapter 19: Demons attacking & a new warrior:**

Tanjiro goes something came out! K-K-Kotetsu-kun, something came out! What is it? Kotetsu goes well, I have no idea either. What is it! Goku goes looks like a sword to me! Kotetsu goes it must be a 300-year-old blade or something. Tanjiro goes yeah. This is... Wow. So what now!? Heavily panting. I can't stop getting excited! Kotetsu goes yeah! Goku goes really it could be really rusted. Kotetsu true. Hey Tanjiro-San, you can take it!

Tanjiro goes no, no, no, no, I can't. I can't do that! The doll took years' worth of sword blows, and it just happened to break when I used it. Kotetsu goes Tanjiro-San, you were in trouble since your sword wasn't getting forged, right? Then go ahead. I own it, so I get the say. Tanjiro goes no, no, no, no, you can't. Kotetsu goes metal forged during the Sengoku era is of really good quality. Take it. Goku goes calm down. Hey Tanjiro I need to speak with you about something really important. Tanjiro looks at Goku and see future Nezuko in the shade.

Tanjiro goes alright. Goku goes in private. Tanjiro goes oh. Tanjiro goes anyway should I pull it out!? Kotetsu goes yeah, I wanna see it! Goku goes I'm pretty sure it's rusted. Tanjiro pulls it out. Tanjiro and Kotetsu both fall to the ground going it rusted... Goku goes thought so. Future Nezuko comes out with a Ki barrier around herself and turns it off since it's now night time. Kotetsu goes well, it has been 300 years... And nobody got their hands on it. And nobody knew about it... Sorry for getting you worked up over nothing. Tanjiro goes it's okay! Don't worry about it. Kotetsu goes waaahh Tanjiro-San! Tanjir... I'm sorry!

Goku goes look who it is. Tanjiro goes what the? Haganezuka comes up all buffed up with muscles. Tanjiro and Kotetsu both go waaaaahhh! Who!? Haganezuka-San!? Haganezuka goes I heard everything... Leave it... To me... Kotetsu goes leave what to you!?

'Haganezuka appeared out of nowhere with a ton of muscle. If things went south, the looked stronger than post-training Tanjiro, expect when Tanjiro, so he'd probably beat him to a pulp. Except for when Tanjiro uses the Kaio-ken. But he was trying to take the sword away, from the three it them got into a fight.'

Tanjiro goes please let go! Wait... Why are you even trying to take it!? Haganezuko goes leave it... Tome... Tanjiro goes no, this is Kotetsu-Kun's! Haganezuko goes leave it... Kotetsu goes please explain, Haganezuka-San. Haganezuka goes leave it... Kotetsu goes no! Leave what!? Goku goes oh man. Is there a way to stop him without badly injuring him? Nezuko goes I can't remember.

Haganezuka goes I'm telling you, leave it to me! Has he takes it knocking Tanjiro and Kotetsu to the ground. He goes waaghh! That's not adults should do! A guy comes up and goes boys, Haganezuka's weakpoint is his sides. Go for these parts. Has he tickles Haganezuka. Tanjiro goes ah, Kanamori-San! It's been a while. Kanamori goes hello there, Tanjiro-Kun and Goku-Kun. Haganezuka-San will just fall limp when you tickle him, so I'll do the explaining. Please forgive the man. He was training in the mountains.

Tanjiro goes training? Kanamori goes yeah. He wanted to make a strong sword so you wouldn't die. He won't be honest about it though. Tanjiro goes for me... Goku goes I swear Haganezuka is part messed up if you ask me. Kanamori goes true. But Tanjiro-Kun keeps asking him to make blades, so I think he's happy. Every other Swordsman hates him,and he's lost a lot of clients. Tanjiro goes oh, really? Goku goes but I haven't broke my sword yet. Kanamori goes I don't know how. Goku goes I also don't know.

Kotetsu goes and he's really bad at dealing with people. That's why he's not married yet. Kanamori goes ah. He's back. Haganezuka goes I will deal with the rusted blade. Allow me to refine it with my Nichirn polishing skills that have been passed down the Haganesuka line for generations.

Kotetau goes then you could have said that from the get-go. You keep saying 'trust me'' even though you don't try establish mutual trust. You just repeat that on and on... Haganezuka lifts Kotetsu up. Kotetsu goes sides! Sides! Sides! Goku goes oh boi. While rolling his eyes.

A bit of time later:

Tanjiro goes so that happened yesterday. and I heard it will take three days and three nights to finish. That's why the polishing will end the day after tomorrow. He said his methods are so severe that people have died from them. I' kinda worried. And he told me and Goku not to check on him ever. but should we? Genya goes I don't care! Get out, dammit! Don't you both talk to me like I'm your friend! Tanjiro goes but we're friends right? Genya goes no we're not, dumbasses! You broke my goddamn arm. Don't tell me you forgot!

Tanjiro goes hey, you hit a girl. I had to, Genya. You were completely at fault. Goku goes Tanjiro's right Genya. Genya goes don't you both call me by my first name! Tanjiro goes these rice crackers are really good. Wanna try? Genya goes shitface! I don't need that crap! Get out! Tanjiro and Goku both go huh? Your teeth. Tanjiro goes didn't you pull them out... At the spring? Goku goes yeah.

A little bit of silence between the three. Genya goes you both must've been seeing things. Goku goes no! My eyes are way better than a hawks. Anyway I'm just going to throw this tooth in the air. Goku throws it in the air and destroys it with a very small Ki blast. Genya is shocked by this. He kicks Tanjiro out side saying fuck off! Genya goes why can't I move you!? Goku goes because you will never be anywhere near my level in a trillions of years. Goku walks out towards Tanjiro.

Tanjiro goes why is he so mad all the time? Maybe he's hungry or something? Goku goes I don't know. Anyway I'm now going to tell you something so important. Tanjiro goes what is it? Goku goes okay so you know about future Nezuko right from another timeline. Tanjiro goes yes. Goku goes well there's also an evil future version of Nezuko that's a cold blooded killer. Tanjiro goes that's awful. Luckily she isn't known about by the others. That evil Nezuko must think that if her past self here dies she would no longer exist. Future Nezuko comes up to them and goes your right. Tanjiro goes hmm. Goku goes wait I sense something wrong!

One of the swordsmiths is walking and says I took too long to bathe. I gotta work early tomorrow. Hm? A pot? Oh, whoa. Who left a pot in this place... The guy puts his hand near the pot. And gets taken into it. Turned into mush and spat out. Upper Moon Five Gyokko goes eww, ewww, the flesh of these hillbilly swordsmiths just isn't edible. But that's fine too... Anyway, if we destroy this place, the demon hunters hyo! Will be severely weakened, for sure.

Upper Moon Four Hantengu goes hurry... Hurry... We found the village thanks to Gyokko's efforts. But if we get him angry... Hurry, hurry. We have to kill them all... Kill all those who defy him! Turles goes I'm mostly here to get revenge on Karakot for almost killing me by killing him. Especially with my new forms.

Tanjiro and Nezuko are resting together. Goku goes I sense three high evil powers and one is familiar. Hey Tokito-Kun! What are you doing? Tokito pinches Tanjiro's nose. And says do you know the swordsmith Kanamori? Tanjiro goes whoa Tokito-Kun! Did you pinch my nose? Goku is stood near the door. Tokito goes yeah. That was a really slow reaction. Tanjiro goes no, no! I mean, I'd notice if you had malice or something. Tokito goes well, I wouldn't pinch you if I had bad intentions.

Tanjiro goes well I know him... But why? I think he's with Haganezuka-San. Tokito goes he's my new swordsmith. Where's Haganezuka-Zuka? Tanjiro goes wanna look for them with me? Tokito goes why are you so concerned? Don't you have something else you should be doing? Tanjiro goes helping other people also ends up being beneficial for you at the end of the day. And I wanted to go check up on them, so nice timing. Tokito goes wha?

At the Butterfly Estate:

Goku Black goes damn how long was I out for? Shinobu goes how you're up. Black goes how long was out for? She goes I bit other two months. Black goes two months. I sense Goku's energy and some close to him I'll be back. I might have to help him. Black uses Instant Transmission.

Tokito goes what did you say just now? Now... Now... Tanjiro goes huh? Nice timing. Nezuko wakes up and Tanjiro goes ow! Nezuko! You're up! That hurt. Nezuko hmms. Sorry. Tanjiro goes let's go look for Haganezuka-San! Tokito goes that's one strange creature there. Tanjiro goes oh! Is she? Tokito goes yeah. Really weird. I can't put it into words. Have I met her before? Must've been some time ago. Why...

Nezuko has crossed her arms. Goku Black appears. Goku goes oh hey Black your finally up after like two months. Tanjiro thinks (oh, crap. Is Tamayo-San's cat back? I asked her to investigate Nezuko's blood change. I hope it won't show up in front of him...). Black goes guys get ready a demon is coming. Goku goes yeah. Well two.

A demon comes through the door. Goku and Black go that's one of them. Tanjiro, Tokito and Nezuko you take on that demon be and black would fight the other one. They both use Instant Transmission to get to the other demon. Goku goes I knew it Turles! Black goes who!? Goku goes an old enemy of mine. Turles I thought I killed you. But no you had to come back has a demon. Turles goes shut up and died Karakots.

With Tanjiro and Tokito:

'The most shocking part was the demon's skill needed to hide his presence. Although Tanjiro and Tokito had noticed someone there, they both didn't recognise it as a demon. While Goku and Black did. They couldn't see the numbers since it was outside, but they realised this was an Upper Moon. In that moment, not even lasting the blink of an eye, Tanjiro and Tokito assumed battle stances'.

Tokito goes Breath of Mist Fourth Form Advection Slash. The demon jumped onto the roof.

With Goku and Black:

They both land a blow on Turles chest and did nothing. Goku goes Mystic and Black goes Super Saiyan Three. Turles laughs and goes Super Saiyan. Goku goes no! Has he knocked away with by a punch in the face. Black thinks (dammit! I haven't got enough power!). Goku goes Black! I can't use Super Saiyan Mystic since it has a toll on the body with a lot of energy loss.

Turles goes let me show you both my full power! So you know that you both know that you never had a chance. Turles goes Super Saiyan Four and a full demon transformation combined. 'He has dark red fur, horns and both sides of his head with spikes on the end of his tail.' Goku goes hey Black! Do you have potara earrings on you. I forgot mine. Black goes I also forgot them. Turles goes I'm going to kill you both! I'm not going to let you both fuse! Goku still in Mystic goes Kaio-ken! Black goes Super Kaio-ken times hundred!

Turles is easily over powering them. Turles ends up with a red aura around him. Goku goes dammit his power has increased. Future Nezuko comes out in her full Demon form with Kaio-ken times hundred. She goes I'll hold him off. So fuse when you can! Goku and Black go thanks. Goku goes looks like we have to do the dance. Black goes yeah.

With Tanjiro and Tokito:

The demon goes eeeeeeek! Tokito thinks (so fast... I couldn't stop him.). Tanjiro thinks (don't act slow! This demon killed a lot of people! Otherwise he wouldn't be able to dodge the pillar's attack.). 'Tanjiro has the blade Haganezuka-San forged. He was actually prepared to depart if he ever got summoned because his stamina made a full recovery.'

Tanjiro goes dance of the fire god! Shining Sun Stab! He hits the ceiling. Since the Hantengu dodged going eeeeeep! Tanjiro thinks (did I get get him? Why is he not retaliating?). Nezuko starts slowly transforming and kicks Hantengu upper four in the gut. Upper four's head hits the wall. Tanjiro goes Nezuko! Don't transform here! He hears Goku in his head (Goku goes Tanjiro I trained her to control the form. Even know she was already in control. I just made sure she didn't use as much stamina and energy with a lack of going out of control. Have to go really busy trying not to die.).

A bit earlier. Goku and Black were going to do the dance. Turles goes I won't let you both fuse! Has he throws Future Nezuko into Goku. Black goes why you. Goku goes I have no choice Super Saiyan Mystic! Goku tries to survive by avoiding attacks and trying to catch Turles off guard. But can't. Goku senses Nezuko power increasing. His is when Goku telepathically talks to Tanjiro.

Tokito manages to swing his sword chopping upper four's head off. Hantengu goes eeeeeeek! I got cut uuuup! Tanjiro thinks (he... He did it! His head! Wow, fast! But! In some cases Upper Moons won't die when you cut their heads off. They always come with catches like with Gyuutaro and Daki.). Tokito-Kun don't lose focus!

The head grows a body and the body grows a head. Tanjiro goes he split up! The head grew a body, and the body grew a head! I'll take the one behind! Tanjiro moves in to attack. Tokito goes to attack the other one. Who waves like a leaf fan which makes a huge explosion part destroying the building. Nezuko transformed is holding on to the building and Tanjiro. Tanjiro goes Nezuko! Tokito-Kun!

Goku goes dammit! Black hurry fusion. Turles goes no you don't. Future Nezuko goes since I can't kill things that aren't demon. And you Turles became one. I'm free to go all out. Goku goes all out! Turles goes show me them. Future Nezuko goes full power Kaio-ken times 100! And charges Turles. Turles gets hit and knocked back a bit. Goku and Black go fus-ion ah. A bright light appears. Tanjiro looks and goes what the?

One part of Upper Four goes hahaha. You're having fun. Just took the little old bean and threw it all the way out. The other one goes right, Sekido? Sekido goes there's nothing fun about this. I just feel pissed off at everything. Same goes for being stuck with you... Karaku.

Out of the light stands the fusion of Goku and Goku Black. He goes my name is Gogo Black and I'm hear to stop you Turles. Turles goes bring it on! (If I only had my might fruit with me.). Gogo goes into Mystic and punches Turles so hard and fast. Turles coughs up blood. And goes damn you Karakots. Gogo goes this should end it. Super Dark Ultra Kamahama times 100! Turles goes no! And tries to avoid and is half hit. Half of Turles is destroyed. Gogo goes what's the matter low on energy? How about an knuckle sandwich! Say arrr. Gogo gives Turles a right hook followed by a left. Turles goes enough exploding in power and rage. Gogo goes that's it Super Dragon Fist, Times Ten! Turles goes not again! Turles is hit and part explodes. Gogo goes nooo! Gogo defused. Turles goes I'm getting out of here I'm too drained from regeneration from too much damage. Goku goes oh man he hide his energy and ran.

Black falls down tried and hungry. Goku goes man being a Saiyan Demon must really suck because of a lot of hunger. Black goes you don't know how right you are. Goku goes of course I have been to like five dimensions before this one. Which is why. Black goes that explains a lot. Goku goes hey get back to the Butterfly Estate to eat and rest. Goku uses Instant Transmission taking Black back to the Butterfly Estate and returns to the battle field.

Karaku goes oh-kay. Then good thing we're apart now. Tanjiro thinks (do we have to cut their heads off at the same time again!?).

Goku arrives next to Tanjiro and Tokito and Nezuko. The demon shots lighting out of his staff. Goku goes man bad timing. Tanjiro goes (wha... What the...!? The staff... Crap I'm... Losing consciousness!). Goku thinks (good thing I was trained against this stuff. Wait is that Genya on the roof? It is.).

Genya shoots his gun at the demons. Tanjiro and Nezuko are part struggling has Goku is fine. Both Sekido and Karaku are hit by the bullets. There heads are blasted off. Tanjiro thinks (what's with that weapon! A gun!? It smells like a Nichirn Blade.). Genya goes missed one. One demon goes ohhh, duuude. This is fun! Awesome! I've never felt that one before.

Genya moves in with his sword. Tanjiro goes Genya, no! No matter how strong your weapons are, you can't beat them like that! If you slice them, they'll just spilt up. They rejuvenate! And they get stronger! They let you cut them up on purpose! (These demons won't care if you cut their heads off. So their weak point isn't their heads! Split into four... That's some fast regeneration! Is it even? Who regenerates the fastest? There should be a weak point somewhere. Look for it! Find out where it is! What!). Goku goes wow! One can fly.

Tanjiro is grabbed by the demon that's flying with wings. Nezuko fails to grab Tanjiro. Goku goes really are you forgetting that I can fly. The flying demon goes Kakaka, how delightful. Someone figured us out for the first in forever. Tanjiro thinks (this one can fly! So they all have different abilities. But luckily for me Goku can fly.). Tanjiro goes Nezuko don't worry about me! Goku can get me! Go and help Genya out! Goku punches the demon in the face and grabs Tanjiro and places him on the ground. Goku goes I'm now your opponents! Let me show you the power gap! Goku powers up. Goku thinks (okay I'm only using like 0.0000001% of my power.).

Goku attacks the demon and knocks the demon around and around like a ball in a pinball machine.

One of the demons goes you are depressingly weak. Has he stabs Genya. Tanjiro goes Genyaaaaa! Nezuko, go! Help Genya now! Please go! Tanjiro goes I'll catch up eventually. Goku is taking care of the flying demon. With no trouble. Goku fires a Ki blast at the demon to vaporize him. Goku goes wait I can't vaporize him. I properly have to get the real body then. The demon hits Goku with his claw feet. Goku goes dammit he cut my skin. (I know they don't stand a chance but if this drags out my stamina could run out.). Goku goes that's enough full power. The demon is in complete fear of Goku's power. Goku goes (I rather be fighting that robotic Hedgehog again. Mecha was it if I remember correctly.).

Goku ends up beating the living hell out of the demon so much that it doesn't have time to heal. Goku goes Dragon Fist! The demon goes a huge dragon! The attack hits. Goku goes give it up already you don't stand a chance unless you get so bullshit power up. (Why did I have to say that?). Goku thinks (wait I sense an negative energy like I did back with the hand demon at the final selection. I had to jinx it didn't I.). The demon goes what's this power increase. Looks like you shouldn't have opened your mouth. You jinx yourself. Goku goes really I'm just in my base form. The demon goes what!?

Goku goes I know that energy has made you like 50 billion times faster stronger and more powerful. Meant to be on par with me in Super Saiyan but I have upgraded my Super Saiyan from a 50 times multiplier to a 500 times multiplier! Goku goes Super Saiyan and punches the demon sending him flying. Goku goes Super Saiyan Two and starts pin balling again. All of a sudden the negative energy in the demon disappears. Goku goes back to base and gets hit in the back by a blast.

Turles goes you thought I left! Goku goes dammit! Turles goes go and attack the others. I take care of this one. The demon goes and picks Tanjiro up again. Tanjiro goes Dance of The Fire God. But gets hit with an screeching sound attack. Tanjiro is now in pain but has managed to cut the demon's leg off.

Tanjiro is falling. The demon goes nice one. This is absolutely delightful. Tanjiro thinks (grab a branch! Branch...). Tanjiro touches a branch but it breaks. Tanjiro tries to spin to land and fails. He thinks (get up now! Get up! Villagers in danger. Have to protect... Crap! My body's numb. Can't hear a thing. Goku most be fighting someone else now. Otherwise that demon won't have attacked me.). A head appears from the foot and attacks.

Tokito thinks (wow. He threw me out really far. I have to get back now.). He looks and sees the kid. He thinks (a demon and a kid. The kid. He isn't skilled in his craft since he's inexperienced. Saving him is low priority. Judging from its presence, this isn't the real demon. Just one of its summons.). The kid is Kotetsu. He goes waaaaghh! Tokito thinks (I have no reason to stop here. If the whole village is under attack, I have to save the chief. I have to prioritise the more skilled ones.). Kotetsu goes geeegh!

Toktio remembers Tanjiro say 'helping other people also ends up beneficial for you at the end of the day. He comes in saving Kotetsu by cutting the demon's arm off. They look up and see Goku fighting Turles. Goku dammit I have had enough of you! I don't care if you're in Super Saiyan Four and your demon form combined! Super Saiyan Three Mystic!

At the Butterfly Estate:

Bardock goes what's this huge power I sense my son fighting!? I must get there! Emily goes alright I'll take you there! Put your hand on my shoulder. Emily places her two fingers on her head and uses Instant Transmission. Bardock looks up and goes wait is that Turles.

Goku goes Father! And Emily help! Bardock goes Super Saiyan Blue and Emily goes into her demon form with Super Saiyan Three. They both charge a Turles. Turles wipes Goku and Emily away. Knocking Goku out. Bardock goes I got this. Bardock and Turles clash. Bardock goes I know that Kakarot and Kakarot Black fused earlier against you. (I wonder why I didn't have a future vision of this.).

Tokito goes to Kotetsu. You're getting in the way. So can you just get out of here? After he cut the demon's head off. The demon's head is growing back. Tokito thinks (even if I cut its 'neck', its body just crumbles and regenerates. I guess I'll try here then.). He ends up destroying the pot. Killing the demon. He thinks (it gets its power from the pot... So this was created with blood demon techniques.).

Kotetsu goes up to Tokito and hugs him going waaaaaahh! Thank youuuuu! I thought I was going to die! I thought... I was so scared waaahhh! Sorry for calling you a Kelphead! Sorryyyyyyy! Tokito goes you called me a Kelphead? Kotetsu goes wahhh I'm so sorry! I just hated you before!

Tokito goes now's not the time for this. I'm going now, so just do whatever you want. Kotetsu goes wait! Kanamori-San's under attack too! Haganezuka-San's been working on the blade... So please help! If we delay for even a second, it might be too late, so please! Tokito goes no, I... He then sees a vision of Ubuyashiki going 'you can find yourself again for sure. Muichiro'. It now a memory. Ubuyashiki goes 'you may be confused right now. But just focus on survival now. As long as you're alive. You can still something. Your memories will definitely come back. Don't worry. Don't miss your chances. Things which may initially seem trivial might end up clearing the mist inside your head.' Back when Tokito was badly injured in a bed.

Kotetsu goes waaaaaaah! Hey, hey! Let's take our time a bit! Just a bit! Tokito is carrying Kotetsu and goes speak and you might bite your tongue off. Kotetsu goes eeeep! Tokito thinks (is this right? I can't protect the whole village if I do this... No, I can! I was acknowledged my Oyakata-Sama. I am the Mist Pillar of the Demon Hunters. Muichiro Tokito!).

Goku goes if only I can be in three places at once. Oh wait the multi form technique. But that will make all three of me only have 1/3 power. Screw it. Goku splits into three. Main Goku goes second me go and help Tanjiro against Upper Moon four! Third me help Tokito against Upper Moon five. Has I go after Turles. All go agreed.

Tanjiro swings his sword cutting the head. Tanjiro thinks (crap! I cut him! What now!? He'll just end up regenerating again...). The demon parts split up and attack with sound attacks. Tanjiro is hit but. He thinks (ahhh. I see now. His attack power has dropped! It seems they don't get more powerful the more they split up. I only got a glance, but I saw four primal emotions on their tongues. That means they're at their strongest when split into four. So if we split them up some more, they'll get weaker. Behind!).

Goku comes in punching the demon away. Tanjiro goes thanks Goku. Wait you smell like your only at 1/3 power. Goku goes I'll explain later! Goku gets hit with a sound attack. Goku goes ahhh! My ears! Goku goes Tanjiro get back to the others I handle this.

Main Goku:

Goku goes Mystic and charges Turles. Turles goes you never learn don't you. Emily goes forgetting someone! Turles no! Emily goes into her full demon form with Super Saiyan Three. Turles goes wow. Emily punches Turles causing him to cough up blood. Goku goes wow Emily has more potential than Gohan. Bardock goes well I had enough. Bardock goes Super Blue Evolution. Goku goes back to bass form. Goku thinks (dammit even my stamina is 1/3!). Father! End him! Take my sword and cut his head off! Bardock catches the sword and goes thanks. He charges Turles with the sword. Turles powers up with more negative energy. Goku goes not good!

Tanjiro is making his way back to Genya and Nezuko. Goku gets hit by a claw. Goku goes how did you cut me! The demon goes how do you like my claws? So fast and sharp! They're so powerful they can even cut diamonds! The demon freezes up. Goku goes what's wrong can't handle the smell of my blood!? Goku charges in with a Ki blade. (Dammit my original self has both swords on him!).

With Nezuko. One goes Kakaka, keep it up, girl! Just a little more. Wait what's this red appearing around her. Nezuko goes Kaio-ken! And knocks Kakaka back. The other goes Kakaka! How did you let that happen! Okay she just pissed me off here. I'm going to finish her. Wait what is she doing? What's that blue light? Nezuko goes hmmm hmmm hmmm. 'Kamehameha'. Blasting her opponent away.

Tanjiro goes what was that blue light. Wait Nezuko must had fired a Kamehameha!

The other goes I'll definitely going to finish her off. (I can't pull it out...). Genya goes I'm your opponent here, bud. And shoots the demon's head.

Genya goes let your body get cut to sever the neck! The one with the staff goes what're you doing, Aizetsu? You're pissing me off. Fool. Nezuko has gotten hold of the fan weapon and uses at the demon with the staff. He goes why you.

With Goku and Bardock:

Turles goes that's it ape fist! Bardock is hit but lands a kick at Turles head and just misses with the sword. Goku goes good thing I have two swords. Goku rushes at Turles and cuts Turles arm off. Goku goes give up your out numbered a matched. Turles goes for now! But I'll be back! Turles punches the ground making dust and then hides his energy and manages to get away. Goku goes dammit. I might has well end the technique and rejoin all three of myself. Bardock goes what are you waiting for! Emily goes huh!

With Genya and Nezuko and Tanjiro on the way:

Genya thinks (shit, he's pulling it out.). It's pulled out and blood comes out of Genya's mouth. The demon goes not dying immediately is quite pitiful. I aimed for your vital points so you could die quickly. But you didn't die since I left my spear in your body, huh? But now you can die in... Hm? Genya goes in sravasti, in the Grove, in anathapindada's Park, along with a great assembly of twelve. The demon goes what? The Amida Sutra? That's one devout man there.

The other demon with the lightning staff has stabbed Nezuko through the neck and is electrocuting her. Goku thinks I might just stay spilt up in three. He Instant Transmissions to Nezuko and goes you Bastard stabbing her through the neck and electrocuting her! Goku punches the demon sending him flying. The other one goes but he's probably alive, so smash his head, Aizetsu! Aizetsu goes I know, I know, don't mouth off at me. I'll feel my sorrow surface. All of a sudden the one demon with wings smashes into the building with Goku flying above. The demon goes how!?

Goku goes your not the only one who can spilt up. Anyway I have my Father and Emily trying to track down Turles.

Aizetsu goes to hit Genya on the head with his spear sword. Which ends up hitting the floor instead. The flying demon gets up and goes back after Tanjiro. Goku goes really? Your going after Tanjiro. Get back here. He chases the demon.

Main Goku goes alright you demon. The demon electrocutes Goku. Genya got behind Aizetsu. Ready with his sword. Genya goes I'll cut you again and again until you die! Fucking Shitty Bug! All of a sudden Genya gets electrocuted. Genya goes geh! (Shit! No way to avoid the lightning. That staff asshole!). Genya shoots his gun hitting the demon. The demon thinks (what's up with him? Why is he not dying? Aizetsu hit him in his vital point. And how is this other guy going through the lightning!?). Goku goes you really think at amount of electricity could stop me!?

Aizetsu hits Genya with his staff. Sending him flying with more blood out of his mouth. The other demon Nezuko blasted away came back pissed off and starts attacking Nezuko into a steelmate. The demon goes aww, dang. Those guys look like they're having fun. Kakaka! I'm done with you. Kicking his foot through Nezuko's chest. Kakaka goes Sekido! Huh? Goku is uses his sword cutting Sekido a part. Goku goes come on die already!

Kakaka thinks (right I have wring her arms and legs off.). And ends up getting kicked in the face. Kakaka thinks (where did this powerful kick come from?). Nezuko grabs him and starts burning him. Kakaka screams in pain. Nezuko then kicks him away. Sekido goes what are you doing, you fucking moron! Goku goes just shut up! Has he puts his sword away. And punches Sekido through the floor.

Nezuko is holding the fan again with Kakaka's arm and uses the fan on Kakaka. He thinks (not again!). Goku picks Sekido up and goes now Nezuko! Because I can't take all of the fun! Nezuko swings the fan hitting Sekido has Goku jumps out of the way.

With Tanjiro and Goku's copy:

Goku thinks (he keeps avoiding my Ki blasts.). Tanjiro goes what he's back! Tanjiro face gets scratched by the claws. Tanjiro thinks (he got faster. I wanna get back now too! The building they're in is just right there! What now, think! I know! If I can't beat him here... No, but I might make things worse. Dunno, dunno. Don't panic! This is all I can do now.

With Bardock and Emily:

Bardock goes we are catching up to Turles. Turles goes you both are getting really annoying! That's it time to use all the power I have and was given. I don't care if my body can't take it! Bardock goes what his power increased ten times fold. Bardock goes well you think Super Saiyan Blue Evolution is my maximum please! Kaio-ken! Turles goes seriously! They end up clashing. Emily goes well I'm out matched and I need to rest.

Back with Tanjiro and Goku:

Tanjiro thinks (Nezuko! Genya! Don't die! I'll be right over!). Goku goes Tanjiro don't worry I'm with you and them at the same time. Tanjiro goes wait! How!? Goku goes multi form technique! I'll explain later.

Genya, Nezuko and other Goku:

Aizetsu goes you're still alive? How? What the hell are you... Genya is going Mahamaudgalyayanamahakasyapamahakatyayanakukuku. Fuhahaha. Do you want to know? My name is Genya Shinazugawa. Remember that. That's the name of the guy who'll kill you right here, bastard!

The third Goku goes I might has well go back and become one with my other two self's. Goku goes Genya and Nezuko hold out. I am going back from three into one. All three Gokus get together and go back into one. He thinks (I hope Tokito can take care of himself.).

Goku goes right where was I oh right helping Tanjiro. Tanjiro goes (the other two are in the building there. It's only a short distance away!).

Bardock against Turles goes that's it Kaio-ken times ten! And punches, kicks and knees Turles along with elbowing him in the back. Bardock goes aaahhh! Dammit! By body wasn't ready for that amount of power! Has he falls back to base. Emily goes great grandfather! Turles goes what!? Turles fires a Ki blast at Bardock. Knocking him out. He turns to a pissed off Emily! Emily goes you Bastard! She goes full demon form, Super Saiyan Three, Kaio-ken and a rage boost. She punches and kicks the living hell out of Turles. Turles thinks (thank god I regenerate so fast. But I'm running low on energy.). Turles falls back to base form but is still in his demon form. Emily falls back into base form because of the toll of Super Saiyan Three and Kaio-ken combined. Turles kicks Emily away and escapes.

Tanjiro thinking (don't misread the direction. Use your opponents's ability to fly! If I don't hurry, I can't help Nezuko and Genya.). The demon attacks. He turns and sees Tanjiro. Who stabs the mouth. Goku goes wait! He uses Instant Transmission going to Bardock and Emily. He goes oh man! Fathers out cold. He must have damaged himself. Has least Emily got up. Goku goes Emily go back to the Butterfly Estate and take father with you! Emily goes right and puts her hand on Bardock's back and uses Instant Transmission taking herself and Bardock to the Butterfly Estate.

The demon goes kah! Tanjiro thinks (I knew it! He's light! I can't imagine him being able to fly with those wings if he wasn't. I can do this!). The demon smashes into the building. Tanjiro goes aaaaghh! Breaking through the wall. Sekido has managed to put his staff back through Nezuko's neck electrocuting her again.

Tanjiro goes Nezuko! Genya! He sees Nezuko getting electrocuted. Tanjiro shouts Nezuko! So loud. Tanjiro charges in going stoooop! Sekido goes dammit. First Karaku, and now Urogi. The hell are they doing? Everys single thing is pissing me off.

He tries to stab Tanjiro with his staff. Tanjiro uses Urogi's foot to block the attack. Sekido thinks (Urogi's foot! My lightning can't pasx through anything made of my cells. The brat's got good intuition. He really knows how to fight.). Tanjiro thinks (I can't cut his head off with one hand! The tongue! Go for the tongue!). Tanjiro cuts the mouth. He thinks (if I can get their tongues, their recovery will slow down just a bit.). Goku is trying to think of a plan.

Tanjiro grabs the staff electrocuting Nezuko with the Urogi's foot. Tanjiro thinks (yes, I can pull it! Crap! Behind!). The staff part hits the back of Tanjiro's neck a bit. Tanjiro panting thinks (it stopped...). Nezuko grab the staff and uses her Blood Technique to burn Sekido. Sekido thinks (Guaaahhh! An annoying technique!). Tanjiro thinks (yes! Nezuko's blood actually works on them!). He goes Nezuko...

Goku thinks (spirt bomb. No that would take to long. Solar flare. No because of Nezuko. Hmm. Wait round them four up and fire a Kamahama times twenty at them. I'll try that.). Tanjiro looks up and sees Karaku going in with a leaf looking blade. He goes hot damn, that looks fun! Lemme join you guys!

Tanjiro and Nezuko are looking at him. The leaf shape blade turns really big. And hits Tanjiro and Nezuko. Tanjiro thinks (too much pressure! My bodies getting squashed!). They end up going through the floor and end up unconscious. All the go now, time to end this. Goku goes I couldn't agree more. He gets to the side and goes Kamahama times twenty! All three demons are caught in the blast. Goku goes did that do it? (Dammit I think I missed one. Wait so they aren't the main body.). Goku's stomach massively rumbles. Goku thinks (dammit I'm so hungry. But I must finish them. Hmm. Only the one with claws can harm be since he can cut through diamonds. Oh shit! I might pass out to hunger this is bad.). Goku passes out to hunger. Sekido goes how did he pass out? Never mind let's finish off the boy and girl.

With Tokito:

Tokito kills another demon by cutting the head and pot. Kanamori goes whoa! Thank you, Tokito-Dono. You cut him in the blink of an eye. Kotetsu goes Kanamori-Saaaaan! Kanamori goes young Kotetsu! I'm glad you're safe. I honestly thought I was going to die. Tokito goes are you this Kanamori person? You have my blade ready? Bring it out. Kanamori goes oh no! This is really chipped. Tokito goes that's why I'm here. Kanamori goes I see, I see. Then I'll give you your blade. Tokito goes that went pretty quick.

Kotetsu goes that's good you should be thankful. Kanamori goes actually, Tanjiro-Kun and Goku-Kun asked us to fix your blade. And they wanted you to know about it. Tokito Tanjiro? Goku? Tanjiro and Goku actually... Kanamori goes that's why I had to look for your first swordsmi... Oh right! Haganezuka-San!

They are almost at the building. Kanamori goes oh, thank the gods! There're no fish monsters here! He's working in that shed. We have a sword to give you! So take it! And go to the village chief! Tokito goes no, I can't. Kanamori goes eh, why? Tokito grabs Kotetsu. He goes owe, what was that! Tokito goes it's coming. Gyokko goes hyo! You noticed me, huh? I guess that means you're a pillar. Is something important in that abandoned shed? I wonder what all the rustling in there's about. Hyo hyo!

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**Well Goku really needs to watch his hunger. Which is hard with the amount of food Mitsuri the Love Pillar eats. But something aren't right. **

**Anyway has anyone noticed that Future Nezuko has done a Future Trunks. Now you know since I just said it. I know that the battle ends at chapter 126. But with a bit extra content. It would be covered possibly in two chapters.**

**I have to take a break since I aren't healthy enough. I need to get better so there's less errors in the chapters. Sorry it can't be helped. Speaking of errors i checked this over so many times to fix the them. **

**Next time: The battle against Upper Moon Five also starts. Along with the battle against Upper Four continues.**


	20. The struggles

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba.**

**(A/N): I'll just upload chapters when I can. No more schedule. Even though I never had one written down. **

**Last time the battles against Upper Moon 4 and Upper Moon Two Turles started. Bardock attacked Turles but used to much power by using Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and Kaio-ken times 10 that his body couldn't handle it. Turles managed to escape. Tanjiro and Nezuko are having trouble against Upper 4 and Goku passed out to hunger. Also the battle against Upper Moon 5 also beings. **

**Chapter 20: The struggles:**

Upper Moon Five goes hyo, hyo! Nice to meet you my name is Gyokko. May I have a minute before I kill you? My dear guests, would you like to look at my artwork tonight? Tokito goes art? What are you talking about? Gyokko goes let me show you. Presenting "Lagonie Desforgerons"! 'It's a mismatch of dead swordsmiths'.

Kotetsu and Kanamori are shocked in horror. Gyokko goes behold these hands! They're full of blisters, unique only to swordsmiths. Intentional, mind you! That's why I put them up front. Kotetsu and Kanamori go Kongouji-dono , Tetsuo-San... Kanaike-San, Koutarou. Ahhh. Tetsuhiro Oji-San!

Gyokko yes! You are right! I used five luxurious swordsmiths for this one! Quite a lavish number. I didn't think you'd be so moved by this! And these swords stabbed through them reinforce the 'blacksmiths' of this work! Now, I left these comical masks on to express emptiness and absurdity. This plan is...mind you, also intentional! And guaranteed! If I twist the sword like so... One goes gyaaaaaaaahh! Kotetsu goes waaghh, stoooooooop!

Gyokko goes so? Wonderful, right? I plan on mass-producing this beautiful piece! Tokito goes hey. Cut it out, Fuckface. Gyokko goes hyo... Tokito just missed his attack. Gyokko has switched pots. He goes I'm not even done explaining yet! Make sure to listen until the end. Tokito thinks (so he can move from pot to pot... Okay. Gyokko goes my pride is in the pot's...

Tokito jumps and cuts the pot. He thinks (he moves quick. He ran again. Now he's there. That pot just came out of nowhere. How did he even spawn that?). Gyokko goes how dare you cut through my pot... My art! You uncultured swine! You pigs have nothing but muscle in those brains. You lack the intelligence to appreciate my art. But that's okay too! Tokito thinks (no. But since he's dodging me a lot, he should die if I cut his head off, unlike the splitting demon from before.

Gyokko gets a pot and has demon fish could out of it. Tokito thinks (fish? What the?). The fish end up going Fish Assassin: Thousand Needles! Tokito moves to avoid the attack. Kanamori goes waaah! Young Kotetsu! Ah! Tokito took the spikes. Kanamori goes Tokito-Dono! Tokito goes you're getting in the way, so go hide.

Kanamori goes ahhh... Kotetsu goes sorry. I... I... Both fish do the thousand needles again. Tokito defends them all off with his sword. Kotetsu goes Tokito-San!

That the Butterfly Estate:

Emily goes hold on a minute. I just noticed I'm getting hungry twice has fast! Bardock goes same. Black goes same. Emily goes I'll be back it must be that machine Bardock come with me! We need to destroy the machine!

Back with Tokito:

Gyokko goes hyo, hyo, hyo! You look really funny with those needles. So? Have your limbs gone numb from all the poison? Truly comical. You're going to lose your life in a worthless place like this all because you saved some worthless lives. Tokito sees someone go 'whether they're there or not. Nothing changes. Truly worthless lives. Tokito thinks (who was that? I can't remember. I think someone said the same thing before. But who said that? Summer. Hot. The door was open. Maybe it's because it was hot, but the cicadas got annoyingly loud even at night.

With Emily and Bardock:

Emily goes this is the machine. Bardock goes wait I remember seeing this in the dimension with the talking blue Hedgehog and other animals. It's a dimensional machine. It doesn't just send people to another dimension it's also meant to merge worlds. Bardock goes I must destroy it like I did with the other one. Emily goes do it them. Bardock goes Super Saiyan Blue Evolution kaioken times 2 and destroys the machine with a single blast. Emily goes I really need to get those god forms. Bardock goes hey my hunger halved. Emily goes so it was the machine.

Back with Tokito:

Gyokko goes hyo, hyo! But you're a pillar, so I should prepare something nice. Now what kind of piece should I make? I'm tingling with excitement! Tokito tries to attack again and says shut it. Your words are worthless.

Gyokko uses a pot and goex Blood Demon Technique: 'What Basin of Hell' Tokiko is now trapped in a water pot. Future Nezuko is watching and goes I have to let things play out sadly. (I also have to make sure that Goku doesn't my past self out of the sun. Because more life's are lost if he does. I also found out about me being able to conqueror the sun from another timeline. Without Goku).

Gyokko goes suffocation is quite chic l. Quite beautiful. Then again, having the cold sensation of a sword through your neck is quite nice too. Tokito tries to cut through. He thinks (crap. Can't cut through.). Gyokko goes I've obstructed the greatest weapon for you demon hunters, you breath. Imagining your face warping from pain brings me ecstasy. Hyo Hyo! If we destroy this village, the demon hunters will suffer a huge blow. And if we weaken the demon hunters, Ubuyashiki's neck will be right in the open. Hyohyo! And do you think you can hide from me girl! Future Nezuko goes oh, no! Gyokko goes Blood Demon Technique: 'What Basin of Hell'. Trapping Future Nezuko in a water pot to. Or that's what he thinks.

Nezuko thinks (it's a good thing I'm a demon. I wait for Upper Moon Five to go away and break free.).

A crow is flying over. Mitsuri is running and goes hurry, hurry. Everyone in the village is in danger. To think that the Swordsmith Village was actually this close to my own district! That shocked me! Alright here I goooo!

Kanamori is hitting a bell with a hammer and is shouting enemies! Demons! Protect every family's biggest head! Bring out the pillars swords! Get the chief out of here! A demon comes at him. He goes waaaghhh! Gyo, Gyo! Gyah! He ends up with scratches on blood on his back. He goes Tetsugoro! Waaghh! Watch out! This monster's nails are sharper than a sword! Just get into buildings! Agugh! Oh shit! Get back! Get back!

Mitsuri comes arrives jumping in the air. She goes sorry for being late, everyone! I'll make sure to beat them all up! One of the Swordsmiths goes whoa, a Pillar's here! Oh yeah! Another goes quick... Strong... Another goes I forgot that one was strong since she was so cute...

One of the other Swordsmith's goes Ch... Chie... One demon has hold of multiple Swordsmiths and is crushing them. That Swordsmith thinks (the demon hunter guards stationed at this village all got killed. I can let the chief, the most skilled man in this village die. This monster's too big. Nothing I do is working. It moves too abnormally fast.). Mitsuri ends up in front of the Swordsmith. She goes you're better off not moving! Your internal organs are probably wounded. The Swordsmith goes K... Kanroji-Dono! (What's with her sword... Did Tecchin-Sama forge it? I've heard rumors about her sword, but...).

The demon goes mooooooooooogh! Mitsuri goes Breath of Love: First Form Shivers of First Love! The demon is cut to bits. The demon goes moo? Mitsuri goes my heart will never throb for those who hurt people with sick jokes. The demon dies and one of the Swordsmiths falls. The one down goes ah... Mitsuri goes Tecchin-Sama! Has she manages to catch him. Mitsuri goes are you okay, Tecchin-Sama! Please! He goes ugh... She goes can you hear me Tecchin-Sama!?

Tecchin goes I must be in heaven... I'm being hugged by a cute young girl... Mitsuri goes oh, Tecchin-Sama, you little pery! Another Swordsmith goes I fell on my head too. The other one goes th... Thank the Gods... He fainted.

Back with Tanjiro, Nezuko, Geyna and Goku:

Tanjiro thinks (what the? What the heck's happening? This smell...). One of the demons goes stop running the fuck away! Nezuko is trying to move to safety with Tanjiro on her shoulder. They both end up getting electrocuted. Tanjiro thinks (oh yeah. That fan demon attacked us and knocked us out cold! Looks like Nezuko gained consciousness first. But what happened to Goku?). Goku wakes up and goes wait my hunger has halved. He gets out an energy bar and eats it! He then thinks (that's better I can fight again! Ahh! Dammit my right shoulder is part damaged.).

Tanjiro gets up and tries to move Nezuko. The demon with wings tried to attack and missed. Tanjiro managed to get through the door.

Future Nezuko thinks (right time to break free from this water trap!). She powers up and breaks free. (Right I have to stop Goku from using Instant Transmission taking past me to the Butterfly Estate. So lives can be saved. And allow the Demon Slayers to train for a battle against Muzan that I seen in another timeline.).

Kaka goes dammit! You're too slow, Karaku! Just blow the damn building away! The other goes Kaka that was the plan! No need to tell me. He ends up destroying the building with the fan. Goku goes oh no! (Dammit I sense a lot of negative energy in the village and a lot of lives have been lost.). Tanjiro goes (think! Think! Think of effective way to attack the enemy! A way that won't let them recover.).

Nezuko grabs hold of the blades edge. Kaka goes Kakaka, the view just got a lot better. Now there's no place for them to hide. Goku goes yeah now you lot have no where to hide too. Tanjiro thinks (shit! The rubble!). He goes Nezuko, don't worry. I won't abandon you. Let go of my sword! Nezuko thinks (I hope this works.). Tanjiro goes I'll just get rid of the rubble. So don't do this, Nezuko! Your fingers are getting cut! Stop Nezuko! Nezuko puts her blood on the blade and ignites the blade. Tanjiro thinks (the sword's burning from her blood. And the colour's changing! Thanks to the increase in temperature, the black sword is turning red! Her bursting demon blood is making it... A Blood Burst Sword!).

Goku goes how many times do I have to tell you demons to give up! I can keep on beating you all up until the sun rises.

Tanjiro ends up seeing some memories. (A woman goes that Samurai's sword only turns red when he fights. Why is that? It's so weird. Usually it's just Obsidian Black. It's so pretty.). Tanjiro goes (who's that? Oh, right. It's an inherited memory. So the Samurai guy must be that earring swordsman. Was his sword charred black? It must be the same sword I have. And my sword turned red just now. The colour changed. It turned red thanks to Nezuko's powers. I'm sure the swordsman did it a different way, but we ended up with the same blade. I thought I got strong, but the demons just got stronger. My body is scared and it feels like it's falling apart. But every time this happens, someone helps me and our lives become intertwined. I have to meet their expectations! Everyone is lending me their swords. Our hopes and our feelings are one. We must defeat demons and protect the people. I have to live up to that!).

Goku thinks (if only these demons could sense Ki. So they know when they are out matched.). All of the demons see the red sword. They think (the flaming sword. The red sword. Muzan-Sama's memories. That's the sword of the swordsman who chased Muzan-Sama down and nearly cut his head off.).

The one with wings charges Tanjiro. Goku thinks (his sword turned red. Okay I'm now confused.). Kaka thinks (their visages are overlapping.) Goku watches on. Tanjiro goes Dance Of The Fire God Solar Halo Dragon Dance! 'Which is a huge flame attack. All three ended up being cut up. Goku watches now part in shock. He thinks (where was this power from Tanjiro the whole time? That could probably slice through me.). Tanjiro thinks (I was wondering about that attack this whole time. How that one blow managed to sever Gyuutaro's head. The sensation from that moment. The breath. The way I exerted my power. My body felt like it was on fire. My forehead too. Okay. I can do this now. I have to cut down all four at once. So the last one's- Genya! He's okay! The Fourth one's down now! Yes! Yes! At the same time!?). Gen- (If we can get them all at once...).

Genya turns around. He has fangs and veins on his face. Tanjiro looks on confused and thinks (Genya!? Whoa, he looks just like...). Goku thinks (I knew the whole time that Genya could eat a part of a demon and use their powers for a limited amount of time. I sensed it in his aura. And the part that I read his mind. Wait why haven't I been doing that the whole time! Why did I just remember that now!?).

The demons goes gaaaaaghh! What the fuck was that slash! I can't regenerate! It's like I'm burning alive! The other goes calm down you're so annoying. We're regenerating, but it's slow as hell. Tanjiro thinks (the attack's working! I don't know how Genya's doing, but I know we got them all at once. I just can't shake the feeling that this isn't the right way to do it. We can't beat them the same way we did with Gyuutaro. So this attack doesn't really work against the primal emotion demons. But something has been bothering me. If their weakpoint isn't their heads, then what is?). Goku telepathically goes 'Tanjiro there's a fifth body! I just picked up it's aura from earlier. But he's hiding his energy and the aura trace is messed up'. Tanjiro goes (thanks!).

Genya grabs Tanjiro's neck and goes don't push your luck... Tanjiro goes Genya! Genya goes I.. Will beat the Upper Moon! You weren't the one who beat Upper Moon Six, so you'll never be a Pillar! Tanjiro goes your right Goku beaten Upper Six. Genya goes I'll take the first kill before you... Tanjiro goes Genya! You're drooling. What happened!? You're strangling me. Geyna goes I'm the one who's gonna be the Pillar! Goku grabs Genya arm and goes can you please release Tanjiro's neck. Tanjiro goes oh, I see! Alright, sounds good! Nezuko, Goku and I will help you as much as we can! Let's do our best together! Goku goes anyway there should be a fifth demon somewhere here. Tanjiro go and look for it. I'll buy you some time along with Genya. Genya goes cut the chatter! You're both putting me off my...

Genya sees Tanjiro's and Goku's eyes. And the pure innocence in both of them. Goku goes watch out! Light strikes around them. Tanjiro goes I'll let you both know right away when I find the fifth guy! Just make sure not to cut Nezuko's head off. She's my little sister. Genya looks to his side and sees Nezuko wave at him. Goku goes look who's back the anger demon! Hurry! Goku thinks (because of that damn demon's wind fan, the hot spring's part messed up the aura.). Tanjiro thinks (find him focus! Where is he? Thanks to the fan demon's wind, the smell of the hot spring's sulfur is all over the place.).

Hantenguth thinks (it'll be fine. They won't find me. It'll be fine. The emotions will beat all the bad guys...). Tanjiro thinks (yes! Yes! Yes! Found him!). Goku hears Future Nezuko in his head go. 'Don't mess with events and they win. Also something with me must happen!' Goku goes' like what? Oh wait I remember now you said that you conquer the sun. Okay I'll will let in happen'. Future Nezuko 'thanks'.

Goku thinks (I might has well watch unless the demons do something to power up. Anyway why aren't they using the Kaio-ken. Well Tanjiro can't currently put Nezuko can. Hmm.). 'Hey Nezuko from the future' She goes 'yes'. Goku 'can I attack the demons if they power up so much!' Nezuko goes 'fine you can but leave my past self in the sun.' Goku 'alright'. She goes 'attack once the moon goes red'. Goku 'why'? She goes 'because a red moon makes demons twice has powerful'. Goku goes 'oh that's not good. Since a blood moon halves my power'. Nezuko 'great demons power doubles and your halves'. Goku 'it doesn't matter with the huge gap. Especially with transformations or Kaio-ken'. Nezuko 'okay'.

Tanjiro goes Grenyaaaaa! Head straight Northeast! The fifth body is hiding somewhere close to the ground! Head there! I'll cover you. Northeast! Nezuko help Genya! Don't let the demons get in his way! Nezuko telepathically goes 'yes brother'! Tanjiro ends up getting hit by a wind attack and goes gwagh! He thinks (don't get blown away! Don't get blown away from this spot! Crap, there's a lightning attack coming!). Nezuko goes into to attack and gets stabbed and like pinned to a tree.

One of the demons thinks (that kid. He's faster before. No. Base on the information I got from that man and from the time we first met, he has exceptional reflexes. He adapts to the battle. He undergoes explosive growth during critical moments.).

The one with wings. Has a wing cut off. The one pinning Nezuko to the tree. She manages to move on the staff that's through her chest. Manages to get her body around her opponents body and burns him with her demon blood technique along with Kaio-ken increasing the damage.

One goes Karaku. Karaku! The one with the left blade fan ends up. Pushing Tanjiro down with so much pressure. Tanjiro goes gagah! One goes okay, now to blow this kid's brains... He ends up getting his arm cut along with his leaf blade. He thinks (tcg. He cut me! Fucking brat!). He tried to stomp on Tanjiro who moved out of the way. Tanjiro goes Genyaaaaaa! Right side! He moved south. Get hiiiim!

Goku thinks (I did sense a familiar energy a bit earlier. But I can't sense it now. Like it's hiding it's power really well. It could be Turles with barely any energy left. Hmm.). Geyna thinks (I'm looking! I've been looking this whole. Is it some technique!? I still can't see him because of some shitty technique!? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Where is he! The longer this drags on, the more energy I waste.). Tanjiro goes west! Right side! He's close, but below! Genya!

Genya sees the demon and thinks (fucking tiny!). Goku goes wow that's small. (I wonder if Nezuko can go that small.). Genya fires his gun and misses. He thinks (he's way too small. Is this the main body!? This guy!? Goddamn it. Can I even follow this guy? He's about the size of a rat. Those four are way too strong. And this runt is controlling all of them!? Playing cat and mouse while fighting those four is a pain in the ass. I can see how every demon hunter who fought him to this point got killed. Goddamn sly little punk! That's a dirty way to play!). Geyna swings his sword and hits the neck.

Hantengu goes gyaaah! Geyna thinks (yes I can do it! I win...). The blade snapped. Geyna thinks (I... I can't! I can't cut him! Fuck! Come on! So... His neck's so fat that I can't cut his head off with a blade.). He shoots his shotgun. He thinks (it's not working!). The one with the staff comes behind Genya. He thinks (crap! I was too slow! I can't escape. I'm gonna die. My head can't regenerate. Aniki, I wanted to be a pillar so you would accept me. And I wanted to apologise for what happened "back then".

Goku goes what the has a new demon attacks him. He thinks (how did that demon hurt me?). Future Nezuko goes 'oh yeah I forgot to tell you that that evil future opposite of me, can make new demons that unfortunately are capable of destroying a couple of planets. And that's one of them'. Goku 'can he be in the sun'? Future Nezuko 'sadly yes'. Goku fires a Ki Blast vaporising the demon. Goku thinks (at least that worked.).

Genya ends up thinking and remembering and goes. My mother had a really small frame. I was bigger than her at an early age. She worked from day to night. I never saw her sleep. My dad was not only big, but he was also pathetic. The fact he was hated by everyone and got stabbed to death was no surprise. He would often hit not only her, but us as well. But my mother protected us from that monster without any hesitation despite her size. I thought she was amazing. One of his family members goes mom hasn't come back yet. Genya goes she'll be fine. Nii-Chan went to look for her. The other goes but... The other one goes she was never this late before. The sun is settling. Genya goes it's fine. You're probably tired, so just sleep. Once you wake up, mom and Nii-Chan will be back.

A noise is heard at the door. The child go mooom! Moom! Genya shouts wait! Don't open it! It might not be mom... They open the door and all are killed. Except Genya who gets a bit wounded. He thinks (an animal!? A stray mutt... No! A wolf! It's too dark, so I can't see. It's fast! All of a sudden Sanemi pushes what ever it is out of the window and goes Genya run for it! Genya goes Nii-Chan! Genya goes Shuuya! Hiroshi! Koto! Teiko! Sumi! He thinks (just put pressure on the wounds! I'll go call a doctor now. Just hang on a little more!).

He runs out and sees Sanemi stood over a body. Genya goes ... Moooom! Waaaah Mooom! Moom! Why! Why! Why did you kill mooom! Waaahh! Murderer! Murdereerrrr! He thinks (sorry for saying something so cruel, Nii-Chan. I know it'll just end up sounding like an excuse, but I was panicking. Shuuya, Hiroshi, Koto, Teiko, and Sumi were cold, and they weren't answering. Dammit they're already dead. I knew that though. And that wolf, or what I thought was a wolf, was our mother turned into a demon. You fought to protect us. The sun had just gone down when I set foot outside and realised that the thing that attacked our family was our mom. I wonder how you felt, Nii-Chan. How did you feel when you killed our beloved mother, and despite being in extreme anguish, when you were verbally berated by the brother you fought so hard to protect.

Even though we had just promised to protect her together. Earlier memory. Sanemi went Genya. Let's protect our family together. Dad got stabbed and died. I know it's better without him, but everyone will be helpless now that he's not here. From now on, you and I will protect mom and our siblings. 'Kay? Genya went not just from now on. Because that's always been the case. Right? He remembered Sanemi smile. End of memories.

Genya thinks (sorry,, Nii-Chan. I'm gonna die without ever apologising. Seeing that memory of you smiling was really well-timed. I have no talent. I can't use breaths. I can't be a pillar. I have to be a pillar to even see the other pillars. I worked hard, but it was no good. He remembers Sanemi go 'Worthless shit like you is not my brother. Get the fuck out of the demon hunters. Genya thinks (but why! I am your brother!).

Goku goes what the Genya! I sense you go through your memories! Genya is lucky that the side of his neck was hit, not the back of it. Since Tanjiro attacked the demon. Tanjiro goes Genyaaaaaaa! Don't give up! Just go for it one more time! Go for his neck one more time! Has Tanjiro has been taken into the air. He goes don't ever give up! You can get him next time! Tanjiro broke free. He goes I'll protect you! Just think about cutting his head off! Aren't you gonna be a Pillar!? Genya Shinazugawa! Also Goku! What are you doing!? Wait he's fighting demons.

Goku goes I have my hands full! Here! He telepathically goes 'I'm fighting demons that the Evil Nezuko made! It's an annoying!' Tanjiro is getting chased. Tanjiro thinks (crap! From behind!). One part of the demon goes Thrust of raining tears.

Goku goes that's it! He vaporizers all of Evil Nezuko's demons all at once. Tanjiro thinks (crap! Got hit! Wha...?). Tanjiro turns around confused. Genya took the hit and goes go. Tanjiro shouts Genya! Goku goes oh shit, he's now full of holes. Genya goes I can't cut his head. You do it. I'll give you the honours just this once. Goku goes to Tanjiro's mind. 'I'm sorry but Future Nezuko told me that something must have to end up saving a lot of life's. Also I won you to take this one. After all I did the last two. Genya shoots his guns at the demons. Tanjiro goes there! He's tiny! Tanjiro with his flaming sword hits the Hantengu's neck and Hantengu screams.

Tanjiro is forcing his blade through Hantengu's neck, but!? Tanjiro thinks (my ears! But I can do this!? I can cut his...). A figure appears behind Tanjiro. Goku is in shock and thinks (oh fuck! All four demons fused into one. I guess that's my queue.).

Tanjiro thinks (what the!? Behind! Something is behind me! But this smell is different from the primals emotions. What's there!? What do I do!? Just cut his head off! If I can do that then! Tough! I can't cut any further! Nezuko's blood powers ran out and I'm to damaged to use the Kaio-ken!). Genya goes Tanjiro move it!

Goku is charging in but. Goku thinks (crap! Turles is still here. He's badly drained though.). Turles goes I might has well try out my new move. Goku goes new move? Turles goes Demon Blood Technique Energy Corruption! Goku is hit. Goku dammit you Fucking Bastard! My Ki is now all messed up and my nerves are damaged. I can't transform and use the Kaio-ken! I feel so weak. Thinks (I think it's only temporary. Especially when the sun comes up I should be fixed. I can also access 10% power of my weakened stage, damn it!). Turles completely disappears with barely any energy left.

Tanjiro thinks (crap! I miscalculated! Genya can't shoot it because I'll get caught in the crossfire! And what's wrong with Goku? I saw him get hit by something. Crap! It's attacking!). A massive dragon tree attack happens. Nezuko grabs and saves Tanjiro losing a foot. Tanjiro goes Nezuko! She just grows her foot back. They crash land. Tanjiro goes Nezuko, you okay? The demon goes Savages who torment the meek!. Tanjiro goes hah- The demon goes spite enmity, nothing but hatred for those who bathe in pure evil. Tanjiro thinks (a sixth! We have a sixth now! You've now! You've got to be freaking kidding me! No! That's not the sixth? I don't sense the other four demons anymore.

Genya thinks (what just happened!? How did we get this point? That thing was the anger until now. When Tanjiro's blade struck the tiny demon's neck, the anger demon raised both his hands. And in a single second, he drew them in. The joy and pleasure demons. It looked as if he was twisting and crushing their flesh. Then he absorbed them both. Then in another second, the anger demon went to Aizetsu. He opened his mouth, as if he was trying to protest, but got absorbed without saying a word. The anger demon's body changed into that. So what is it? He didn't split up, he got even younger. A kid. It's a combination of all demons minus the old fart, the one we think is the main body.

Goku charges in without caring how weakened he is. Goku thinks (I have a plan that involves Nezuko to badly damage this demon. But I don't if it would kill me or heal me. I have to give it a shot. Thank god I a genius when it comes to battling. Wait something is wrong. I can only access 90% of current weakened stage power and the demon's has doubled, how? Wait blood moon! Oh that's no good! Why did I sound like Sonic there? At least Nezuko's power has also been doubled.).

Goku ends up being punched and sent flying back. Tanjiro shouts Goku! Tanjiro then thinks (crap! The body's getting surrounded!). Hold it! The demon gives Tanjiro a stare. Tanjiro ends up in complete fear. Tanjiro thinks (I choked in my breath. His aura's pressure is so strong that I feel a pain in my heart. I should use the Kaio-ken to try and win.). Genya watches on.

Goku gets back up. The demon goes what? Scum. You don't like I'm doing here? Hey. You evil shit-heads. Genya thinks (heavy voice pressure I can barely stand because my strength is leaving my limbs.). The demon goes when driven into a corner, humans aren't the only creatures that can release explosive strength. And a Blood Moon doubles my power. The demon known as Hantengu was driven into a corner countless times and every time that happened, his strong emotions became personified and split from him through Blood Techniques. That's how he won. The worse the situation gets for him, the stronger he becomes.

Tanjiro goes wh... Why are... Why are we evil? The demon goes you're tormenting the 'weak'. Right? You things just trying to cut the 'small weakling' tiny enough to fit on my palm. That is pure injustice. Only a savage would do that. Goku goes your the fucking savage one you arse! I seriously feel like snapping. Tanjiro goes small weakling? Who exactly is this? Don't say that. Your smell... Smells of blood! You've eaten a hundred, two hundred people! Maybe even more! And what did those people do to you? All of them. Did you just arbitrarily take their lives as payment!? Stop playing the victim after eating and killing all those people! Nezuko and Genya both watch on in shock. Tanjiro continues you have a sick mind. Absolutely unforgiveable. Evil demon! I will cut your head off right here!

Goku jumps at the demon but blood comes from his body and the demon gets some in his mouth. Goku goes crap. Wait! The demon goes down on the floor in pain. The demon goes how has his blood damaged me? It must be toxic to us demons somehow.

With Tokito:

Tokito is still trapped within Gyokko's Blood Demon Art. Even though Future Nezuko easily broken free and is hiding. Tokito thinks (the air left in my lungs. There's enough to get one attack out.). He goes Breath Of Mist First Form Hanging Sky Distant Mist'. He failed. He now thinks (I can't use the thrusting techniques to break it. But of course. This is a chipped blade. I can't. It's over. Thanks for cheering me on, Oyakata-Sama. But I'm going to die now, so good luck filling up that second pillar spot.). Tokito ends up seeing Tanjiro and Goku and it isn't them. The Tanjiro one goes why do you think that? Goku one goes nobody knows what the future has in store.

Tokito thinks (what? Wait. Tanjiro and Goku never said anything of the sort to me before. So who said that?).

Gyokko goes into the shed. Kanamori tries to attack with a meat cleaver. But ends up injured on the floor. Gyokko goes so why are you desperately defending this run-down shack? I can't imagine the village chief being in this place. Haganezuka is still working on the sword. Gyokko goes hmmm? He looks on at Haganezuka. Haganezuka is thinking (this is great iron. This is a great blade... I've never seen such skill... Astounding.

Gyokko thinks (a young human, huh. His flesh looks younger than forty years old. He can't be the chief.). He goes hey, Human. Haganezuka is working on the blade and is going who made this thing? If someone can forge a blade like this... Then why would leave this one character but not his name... But I understand... I really do... Gyokko thinks (this man! That's some serious concentration! He's so immersed in his work that he hasn't even noticed the Marvelous Gyokko! He... He makes me angry! I've never been able to concentrate that hard before! I cannot lose to him as an artist!). He hits Haganezuka with an attack. Kanamori goes nooo! Haganezuka-San! His mask breaks off. And he has some blood cuts. With a great face. Like why did he needed a mask? Gyokko thinks (th... This man! Just won't stop!). Haganezuka goes the reason why he didn't carve his name on a blade this marvelous is because of this one character... His sole purpose for making it. This blade was forged with nothing but that in mind.

Future Nezuko goes well I managed to lightly blast the moon back in it's normal orbit, ending the blood moon. At should make stuff easier for Goku and the others. But I haven't eaten or had a drink or sleep for to long. I feel like sleeping for a while. Future Nezuko falls heavily asleep on the ground.

Gyokko thinks (he pisses me off... I mean, I could kill him and that would make him stop. But I really want to make this man abandon this blade! I want to kill his concentration!

Back outside. Tokito thinks (my vision is starting to blur. Dying already out of air. The Tanjiro and Goku images both go you're the only one who can decide your fate. Tokito goes but there's no point in telling me that. Both images go things will definitely work out. Don't give up. Someone will come save you for sure. Tokito goes what the? So I have to depend on someone else? That's worst-case scenario. Both images go you can only do so much when you're alone. That's why people have to work together and support each other. Tokito goes nobody's going to save me. They're all weaker than me. Except Goku and I don't know what he's doing. I should've worked harder. But I made a mental error. I subconsciously overestimated my own strength because I was a Pillar. Both images go you're wrong, Muichiro. You're still okay. Tokito goes but I'm dying because I made a bunch of mistakes. Both images disappear.

Kotetsu goes you can't die! Come on, Tokito-San! I'll get you outta there for sure! I'll save you dammit! Kotetsu Shiiit! What the hell is this thing? It's so boingy and gross! Tokito goes even I can't cut through this thing. So there's no way you can. You have bigger problems to worry about. Go protect the chief. It may be impossible for you... But just grab the blade you're holding and run. A demon fish is coming behind. Tokito goes oh shit! Behind you! Kanamori goes oh! I know. Tokito goes hey! Behind!

Kotetsu is attacked and injured. He goes gyah! Agh! Oh shit! Blood! Tokito goes shit! What the hell are you doing! Run for it! Now! The demon fish stabs Kotetsu. Tokito thinks (the solar plexus. He got stabbed in his vital point. He's dead.). He shouts. You can't do it. Why don't you get it? Just cover your wounds and run for it! Don't get closer to me! Don't try to save me! There's no way you can do it! Kotetsu blows air into the water. Tokito manages to breath it in. The image of Tanjiro goes helping other people also ends up being beneficial for you. The image changes into another person and continues and people are living creatures who can draw out unbelievable strength for someone else's sake. Muichiro. Tokito goes yeah. I know. He goes Breath of Mist Second Form Layered Mist!

Tokito goes I remember now, Tanjiro my dad had the same red eyes as you. Tokito has broken free. He is coughing a lot. He remembers my father was a wood-cutter. And I, his son, helped him cut trees too. He pulls out the needles and thinks (kgh... Numbness really bad... This needle... If I didn't get out of that water container just now. I would've...). He now remembers Ubuyashiki say 'Don't think about things too strictly, Muichiro. The moment you regain yourself. You can get even stronger.'

Tokito thinks (Oyakata-Sama's face... Seeing his disease progress in painful.). He goes K... Kotetsu-Kun. Has he swings his sword killing the demon fish. Tokito starts coughing. He thinks (lungs hurt. There's water in them.). He thinks and remembers (mom caught a cold which turned into bronchitis. So she died. It was a stormy day. My dad went to get medical herbs when he fell off a cliff and died.).

Kotetsu goes Tokito-San... F-forget me... Go help Haganezuka-san... Protect the blade. Tokito thinks (my parents died when I was ten. I was alone at the age of ten. No. No. I was alone at the age of eleven. I had a twin. My older brother was named Yuuichiro.). Memory. 'Yuuichiro goes compassion is useless to humans. No matter what good you do for someone, it won't do you any good. Tokito goes no, doing good for others will come back to help you. That's what dad said. Yuuichiro goes the words of a man who died trying to help others are useless. Tokito goes why are you saying that? Dad was trying to help mom... Yuuichiro goes herbs weren't gonna cure her once she reached that condition. It was extremely dumb. Tokito goes you're so mean, Nii-San... Yuuichiro goes if he didn't go out into a storm, only mom would have died. Tokito goes don't say it like that! That's too harsh! Yuuichiro goes I'm only telling the you the truth. You're making too much noise, so shut up. You'll call a boar here. The Mu Muichiro is the 'in' in 'ineffective'.

Future Nezuko thinks (why am I telepathically looking at this? I do find it sad though.). Yuuichiro still going goes there's no point in having this conversation. The past won't change. Future Nezuko thinks (some how I have changed the pass and Goku is getting more injured than I remember. I really messed up. Why do I sense another me around strange.). Still going on Tokito thinks (the Mu in Muichirou is the 'in' in 'invalid'. My brother was a painfully Frank person. I feel like I turned into him when I lost my memories. Living with him felt like hell. I thought he hated me. I thought he was a cold person. When spring came, someone visited us. It was Oyakata-Sama's wife. She was extremely pretty. I thought she was a spirit of a white birch the first time I saw her. In the end my brother unleashed a verbal lashing and chased Amane-Sama away.).

Future Nezuko thinks (should I find my other version of me? Especially with the timeline change effects avoiding paradoxes. No wait the other me is now gone. Strange.).

Tokito goes wow! She said that we're descendants of swordsmen. And apparently we're amazing people who can use the first breath ever. Yuuichiro goes not my problem. Just go get the rice. Tokito goes hey, let's be swordsmen! Let's save everyone who's suffering under the demons. I'm sure we ca-. Yuuichiro heavily cuts the food on the board. At piece flew onto the floor. Yuuichiro shouts are you saying you can do something!? Can some weakling who can't even cook rice alone become a swordsman? Can they save someone? Stop spouting nonsense! You're just like mom and dad! You're way too optimistic! What's going on in that head of yours!? Mom broke down because she kept working without telling us that she was feeling sick. Dad went into the storm to go get herbs. Even when I told him to stop! Even mom kept telling him to rest! Saving people is something only chosen people can do. We're children! You think we can do something just because our ancestors were swordsmen? Want me to tell can do! Die like dogs out there! Because we're Mom and Dad's kids. That woman is just using us! She has to be planning something. We're done talking about this! Got it!? Now got get the food ready!

Tokito goes we just stopped talking. Amane-Sama kept coming to our house. My brother poured water on her once, and we fought. Summer came. It was really hot that year. We were both really mad at each other. The night's were not and the Cicadas cried.

Future Nezuko thinks (why do I have to be telepathic?). Tokito still going, then the door opened while we were sleeping, and a demon came in. The demon attacks and Amane lost half his arm and got a bit of chest injuries. The demon goes shut up, shut up. Stop talking. You people are just poor woodcutters. You can't do anything for anyone. Whether you exist or not, nothing changes. Truly worthless lives. 'Not knowing that they have skilled sword skills inside them.' Nezuko leaves the manages to leave the memories and wonders about the other version of herself she sensed.

Tokito goes his eyes were deep red. I felt something for the first time in my life. It bubbled out from the pits of my stomach. It was an intense anger. I actually can't remember what happened after that. I had never thought I could be capable of howling as fiercely as I did. When I came to, the demon was near death. Even though its head got crushed, it was still struggling. It was like it couldn't die. The demon has rocks on it's head with logs in the rest of the body. He continues but the morning sun came up, and the demon crumbled to dust. Although I didn't care about that. I just wanted to go to Yuuichirou. But my body felt as heavy as lead. My house was just in front of me, but it took me several hours to get back there. Tokito gets back and thinks (Nii-san... You're alive... Nii-san...).

Amane is or was going dear gods, Buddha please... Please just spare my brother... Unlike me he's a really nice kid... He wants to be useful and I got in his way... I'm the only bad one... If you're giving punishment just give it to me. I knew the whole time... The truth... The Mu... In Muichiro is the 'in' in 'Infinity'. If you ever do something to help others, you can bring out infinite strength. You are the chosen one.

A scar on his forehead appears with his resolution and power!

Last part of the memory. Amane goes but Muichiro, no matter how virtuous you are in life, the gods and the Buddha won't protect you in the end. So I thought I had to protect you. Sorry for not being nice to you. I never had the capacity to do that. I guess being nice to me people is something only chosen ones can do. The sent thoughts to his brother.

**TBC**

**(A/N): Well as I said at the top. I'll upload when I can. Anyway time for a little bonus.**

**Bonus:**

A while back the other Nezuko:

Nezuko goes I luckily just managed to avoid the demon slayer crops. Especially with my transformed into disguise. Come on up damn device work! I must get back to everyone. Damn that Weeping Angel had to zap me back here. Later up to that point she ends up going back. Finally the angel that zapped me back has been destroyed. She returns back to the Time Agentacy.

End of Bonus.

**Well that bonus part of that other Nezuko is from Multiverse Danger. Yes part crossed over into this story though.**

**Don't worry an alternative version of different events of it is covered in Multiverse Danger Chapter 10 and onwards. But since it's part post this story. So Dragon No Yaiba Heroes has to be finished first before Multiverse Danger to be uploaded.**

**Oh one last thing I may of had a small Writers Block. But I think I got a way around it.**

**Next time: both battles come to an end. Goku's idea that could go right or wrong. And an miracle happens.**


	21. Goku's risky plan & an miracle occurs

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba.**

**Last time: all four demons of Upper Moon Four have became one. Turles used a Demon Blood Technique messing Goku up. Tokito is also fighting Upper Moon Five and so is Mitsuri.**

**Chapter 21: Goku's risky plan & an miracle occurs.**

Gyokko thinks (this! This! This man! This human! No matter what I do, he just won't stop sharpening the blade! Even though I took out his eye, he continues to silently sharpen it!). Kanamori goes ugh, gh... Gyokko thinks (oh, speaking of killing...). Gyokko ends up avoiding an attack. From Tokito. Gyokko thinks (he escaped from the water basin! How the hell did he... I don't know. I wasn't even paying attention to him since I thought he would die instantly. No, but. I should think about this another way. I was super-focused just now! Yes! Hm? Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's with the birthmark? According to the information I got from Muzan-Sama, the earring boy has something similar. No, no, no but still. How can he make a such a relaxed face? His body's supposed to be paralysed from my attack. And how did he wound me with a faster attack than before?).

He pulls out a pot and goes Octopus Pot Hell! Which grabs hold of Tokito and destroys the shed. Kanamori goes Tokito-Dono! Tokito's blade breaks. Gyokko goes hyo, hyo! So? How do you like the power of the Octopus flesh? You can't cut through that. Haganezuka gets hit too. But he still grabs the block. Gyokko thinks (he's still sharpening the blade. Is he stupid? He's not sane for sure...). He goods but that's okay too. The pillar first, then the Smith.

His Octopus tentacles from the pot has Tokito and Kanamori. In it's grip. Kanamori goes ugh... Gyokko goes I let my guard down too much before. I will crush you and absorb you for sure this time. All of a sudden Tokito slashes himself and Kanamori free. Gyokko is confused. Tokito goes you made this made for me. Thank you Kanamori-San. Kanamori goes no, no, I... Just followed your first blacksmith's instructions and did exactly as he wrote... Tokito goes oh, right. Tetsuido-San made my blades first. He died from a heart attack...

Gyokko thinks (hmph. No matter how many swords you use, the result won't change.). Tokito thinks (ahh. How fitting.). He remembers Tetsuido saying 'Boy. I'm worried about you. Will anyone ever understand? Understand you. How much you've gone through. How close you've cut it. How uneasy you are because of your amnesia. And how you worked so hard you started coughing blood. Will anyone ever understand? Whenever I see the sword I made for you, tears come out of my eyes. I don't have long to live. I'm not old enough to start fearing death, but you're still making me worry here'.

Tokito thinks (Tetsuido-San, I'm sorry. I really made you worry. But now, I am fine.). He goes Breath Of Mist Fifth Form Sea Of Clouded Mist! The huge Mist attack completely destroyed all of the Octopus. He tries to slash Gyokko but misses. He appears in a pot on a tree and says you minced it pretty quickly. But you can't catch up to the speed of my pots. Tokito goes I wonder about that. Gyokko goes what? Tokito goes looks like your senses have dulled. But that's because you've lived for hundreds of years. Has some blood comes out of a small cut on Gyokko's neck. Tokito goes I'm not playing along with your dumb pot games. Gyokko goes don't underestimate me, Bart.

Tokito goes hey, it's not like looking down on you. I'm just stating the truth. You're just gonna die when I cut your head off. Also, I'm feeling amazing right now for some reason. Why is that? Gyokko goes your phrasing is insulting, you damn Bart. And you've only lived for about ten years or so. Tokito goes even so, there's not a single thing about you that's praise-worthy. Your looks and words are downright disgusting. Gyokko goes I'm the apex of beauty... You just can't understand elegance because you're an uneducated bumpkin. You're a fly or a cockroach that can't read when I show you a book. Tokito goes it sounds like you live in a chamber pot.

Future Nezuko wakes up and hears what's being said. She thinks (talk about smack talk.). Has she takes out an super energy bar and eats it.

Gyokko goes shut, it roach. A stubby midget like you can't even reach my neck. Tokito goes well, I did just a while ago. And you're the stubbier one. Oh wait. Were you muttering to yourself just now? Then sorry about that. Gyokko goes hyohyo! What a cheap provocation. You must be desperate to win. It's unsightly. Tokito goes hmmm. Hmmm. Gyokko goes hyo hyo! What's the matter? Tokito goes I've been wondering about this... Is that pot of yours deformed or something? The left and rights sides are uneven. It looks kinda shitty. Gyokko goes that's because your eyes have maggots in them, you asshooole! My poootts! How exactly are they deformed?!

Nezuko starts laughing so hard that she can't breath. She thinks (thank god I'm a demon. Because if I wasn't I would literally be dead from laughter right now. Oh shit I better move!). She jumps so high and lands a safe distance away. Mostly because Gyokko goes Blood Demon Technique Ten Thousand Sand Gliding Clay-Fish! The attack is well just 10,000 demon fish going towards the opponents. Gyokko goes I'll have ten thousand assassins feast on your body leaving nothing but bones! Then you'll be one of my art pieces! Tokito goes Breath of Mist Sixth Form Moonlit Mist! Gyokko thinks (gh! He cut them all up. His speed and attack range! What happened to the poison? This was unexpected, but no problem. The clayfish spread liquid poison before the Nichirin blade turns them into dust. And this is percutaneous poison... Meaning it can be absorbed through the skin. Once it gets on him, it's over...).

Tokito goes Breath of Mist Third Form Demisting Blast! Which is a twist circle of mist. That swipes the fish away. Gyokko thinks (whaaaat! He blew it all away in one swing!). Tokito hits Gyokko's neck. But Gyokko thinks (but I can molt too..). Tokito goes ugh, dammit. This is a pain. Stop dodging and running to trees, please. Gyokko goes I will show you my true form now. Tokito goes yeah, yeah. Gyokko goes you're the third person to see me like this. Tokito goes that's a lot. Gyokko goes shut it. Once I get serious, I never leave anyone alive. Tokito goes oh, wow. Gyokko goes shut your worthless mouth, you retarded brat! These see-through scales are harder than diamonds. I kneaded them together inside my pot. Now prostrate yourself before my perfect beauty.

Nezuko thinks (the idiot diamonds aren't has tough as he thinks they're are. Plus he's so ugly. Like seriously I'm the beauty and also very cute.).

Tokito just looks at Gyokko. Gyokko goes why aren't you saying anything, you retarded puppet! You really know how to get on people's nerves, kid! Tokito goes well, you told me to shut up a while ago... And honestly, I'm really not surprised about this... So... Gyokko goes in for a punch and releases fish from it. Tokito goes what were you saying about running to trees? How vexing for you. Nah, you're just stinky. My nose was gonna melt.

Kanamori and Haganezuka both got blasted away.

Gyokko goes so, how do you like my godlike power? Everything I touch with my fists turns into sweet little fish. Then there's my speed! This body is not only soft, but also springy. On top of that, these scales are faster than waves. I am an existence that knows no bounds. You're shaking. Are you scared? That wasn't even my serious attack. Tokito smiling goes you can be as flashy as you like, but it's useless if you can't touch me

Tokito thinks (it's just like Oyakata-Sama said. Once I find myself again, I can plant my feet in the ground with everything I've got. Once I figure out who I'm, my hesitation, confusion, and irritation will vanish. And no demon out there will be able to escape my descending blade. That seething rage. I saw my beloved brother rotting and getting eaten by maggots. My own body also started to get infested with maggots. I saw myself on the brink of death. If I hadn't been lucky and gotten rescued, I probably would've died. Even though I lost my memories, my body still remembered my constant and omnipresent rage. That's why I always trained so hard to coughed blood. It was to exterminate the demons. To utterly destroy all of them!).

Gyokko goes behold! My beautiful and sincere seriousness! Blood Demon Technique Deadly Scales of war! He then goes so you oppose the true nature of my superiority? These scales make me a free existence. You cannot predict my movements. But I love anyone who opposes my natural truth. Tokito goes so how should I cook you up? Maybe I'll decapitate your unsightly head and stick it onto a beautiful fish! It's over! Breath of Mist Seventh Form Haze! Gyokko tries to attack from behind. Gyokko thinks (he vani... No over there! Found you! There! Hyohyo! Too slow!). He hits nothing. He thinks (what the!? How did he disappear!? What's happening!? Where did he go!? It's like as if... As if... This whole place is enveloped in mist...). Nezuko watching goes thank god I have these thermal imaging binoculars. Allowing me to watch.

Tokito appears behind Gyokko who swings and misses. Tokito goes hey you. Yeah, you. Where did you get the idea that you were the only one not being serious? He charges in and chops Gyokko's head off. Gyokko thinks (what? What? The world is upside-down. What's happening? I can't feel anything. That brat showed himself. I have to finish this quickly and report to Muzan-Sama.). Tokito goes yeah, it's over farewell. You probably won't be born into this world ever again.

Gyokko just noticed what happened. He thinks (h? He...! He c... Cu... He cut my head! He cut my head! He cut my heaaaadd! Impossible! Unbelievable! It can't be. This is an unnatural situation! I lost!? To a child! Me! Me!).

"Breath of Mist Seventh Form: Haze. Tokito drastically changes the tempo of his movements to disorient his enemy. When he shows himself, he's as slow as a turtle. But when he hides, he moves in a blink of an eye. His fastest speed exceeds that of Upper Moon Five Gyokko's. A wounded Muichiro had just managed to defeat an Upper Moon. Gyokko is right. This is a really unnatural situation."

Gyokko goes fuuuuck! This is absolutely unbelievable! You're just a human! How dare you do this to the great Gyokko-Sama! You repulsive, inferior creature! I have more value than hundred of you beings! I am chosen one, a superior being! Weak! All you do is age after you're born! With these hands, not the God's hands! I turned those truly worthless lives into greatest pieces of all time! You inferior little maggo... Tokito just cuts the head up and says yeah, yeah. Can you just burn in hell already?

Kanamori goes up to Tokito. Going Tokito-Dono! Are you okay? I have no idea what happened just now. Tokito goes I'm fine. I'm fine. I feel absolutely great. I have to go to Tanjiro and Goku now. Kanamori goes you look absolutely horrible. Are you sure? Tokito goes I'm totally okay. Nothings wrong with me. Are you listening? Kanamori goes Hm? I hear wheezes... Is your body shaking!? Are you... Tokito goes come on, dammit. Can you least check on Kotetsu? Foam comes out of Tokito's mouth. Kanamori goes you're foaming at the mouth! Tokito falls to the floor. Kanamori goes waaaagghh! Tokito-Donoo! The poison reached his blood circulation, so he was totally not okay.

Nezuko thinks (thank god I'm immune to poison.). Kanamori goes crap, crap! Is he dead? What should I do!? Uhh... Someone! Haganezuka-San! Haganezuka goes goddammit, he's not coming! That moron ignored me even when I was on the brink of death. A blegh is heard. Kanamori goes waghh! He's chocking on foam, oh no! Wh-wh... What do I do?

Kotetsu appears and goes you should put him on his side. Kanamori goes waaaaaaghhh! Young Kotetsu's ghost! Kotetsu goes no, I'm didn't die at all. I'm not a ghost. Kanamori goes no, no, no, you're dead. You just have no idea you're a ghost. Kotetsu goes no, no, no, I'm alive. Kanamori goes no, no, no, no, you should've bled out after getting stabbed in your solar plexus. Kotetsu goes this blood's actually from my arm. It only got stained here because I was pressing my arm down on this part. But the wound on my arm is really bad, so I might die if I don't stop the bleeding. As for my belly... I was saved because of this hilt I got from Tanjiro-San. He said that he wanted me to put it on his new blade. Tokito sees the hilt and remembers Rengoku say 'let's do the best we can as pillars.' Tokito starts crying. Tokito ends up seeing his family around him. This mother's spirit goes see? Everything went well. Tokito goes Dad... Mom... Even his brother looks on and goes good work there. Tokito goes Nii-San...

Back with Tanjiro, Nezuko, Genya and Goku:

Tanjiro is trying to avoid an attack from a huge dragon. Tanjiro thinks (this tree dragon has five heads! They can stretch up to roughly twenty meters! Okay! I know that least.). Goku just keeps on dodging. He thinks (if only Turles didn't mess me up. I would have ended this already. Dammit!). The dragon head goes to attack. Tanjiro goes Dance of the Fire God Azure... But ends up getting hit by a sonic sound attack. Goku goes Tanjiro! But also gets hit from one fired from another head. Goku thinks (only my hearing is effected nothing else. Since I'm use to more powerful attacks. I'm also lucky that the Blood Moon Stopped. And I don't know how.). Tanjiro goes gagh... And hits a tree branch and hits the floor. Tanjiro goes blagh! He thinks (ugh... There go my eardrums. Eyes are spinning. Can't stand shit! Come on get up! Now! It's attacking!).

Tanjiro tries to dodge but gets badly hurt in his left leg. Goku is tanking the tanks. The big leaf blade also tries to hit Goku. Goku manages to hold it back. Tanjiro goes guaaaghh! And thinks (it can use the same powers as the primal emotions. And it's stronger than they were! No time for breaths. I can't recover! Even though I know the attacks are coming, I can't do anything about them. I can't chain my breaths! If I move beyond twenty meters, then maybe I can... Okay this is fine. The demon looks on. Goku is just tanking attack after attack and is getting closer and closer to the enemy.

Unfortunately for Tanjiro. The attack further extends at him. Tanjiro thinks (it's stretch...). Tanjiro is getting pulled in. Tanjiro thinks (use a technique! Cut... The demon is starting to crush Tanjiro in it's mouth. Goku gets caught in another and just blows it up. Nezuko is massively panicking. Genya is in trouble. Goku goes oh, man! Because my Ki is messed up. I can't fire a Ki blast. Tanjiro thinks (crap! I'm gonna get crush... Geuu...). All of a sudden the head is chopped. The demon goes a pillar, huh. It's Mitsuri. She goes kyaaah! That is one big monster! What is that! She also goes you okay? Sorry for being late! Good thing made it in time. Tanjiro goes K-Kanroji-San! She goes you just rest up now! Nice work there! That was amazing! Tanjiro thinks (I can't hear her.). Tanjiro goes wait! Upper Moon! Upper Moon Four...

Mitsuri goes hey, you! Your pranks went too far there! I'm gonna Take Nezuko-Chan, Genya-Kun and Goku-Kun back now! Upper Four goes shut your mouth, harlot. I only take orders from one person in this world. Mitsuri thinks harlot!? Har... Ha... Me!? He means me!? Unbelievable, how could someone say that word!? And he looks just as young as my little brother! Oh!? But demons don't actually look as old as they are, right? Even so, how rude!). Upper Four goes Resonance Bolt of Death! Tanjiro shouts Kanroji-San! Mitsuri goes Breath of Love Third Form Lovely Kitty Shower! Mitsuri goes now I'm mad! You may look like a kid, but that's still unforgivable. Tanjiro is in shock. Upper Four thinks5(this girl cut right through the attack itself.).

Goku telepathically goes hey, Nezuko! I have a plan. Nezuko goes what is it? Goku goes it's risky. I want you to fire a full power Kamehameha mixed with your Demon Blood Art Technique with the maximum Kaio-ken you can go to. And fire it at the demon when I have him in a full Nelson. Alright? Nezuko goes that could possibly kill you. Goku goes you're blood art could undo what Turles did to me with his. Nezuko goes alright.

Mitsuri Kanroji's love sword is extremely thin and soft. Her techniques are even faster than Uzui Tengen's. In addition to the 'strong suppleness' of her sword, the softness of her feminine muscles and mobility of her joints allow her to build up speed. This means that the sword is not only extremely hard to handle, but also very easy to cut yourself with. It's a blade created for her that only she can use. Even though Goku might be able to. Since he's a very quick learner.

Mitsuri avoids multiple attacks. She goes Breath of Love: Second Form Angusihinducing Love! The dragon head continues it's attack. Mitsuri goes Sixth Form Kitty Paw Love Breeze! Upper Four thinks (she's keeping up with this speed. Then I'll have to put her down with a technique. Blood Demon Technique Karmic Wood of Avici! Mitsuri thinks (kyaaah! That's attack's got wide range! Can I really get through this!?). She goes Breath of Love: Fifth Form Waving Attachment: Messy Nails! She manages to get her sword around the demon's neck. Tanjiro thinks (she's fast! But it won't work...). Mitsuri thinks Hm!? What is he trying to do!? But it's fine. I'll just cut his head off and...). Tanjiro shouts Kanroji-San! That's not the real body! He won't die if you cut his head off! Mitsuri thinks (eh!? Oh crap, really! I've made a huge mistake...). The demon goes Maddening Screech! Goku goes no! That's it time for the plan!

Tanjiro goes Kanroji-San! Nezuko and Geyna are still struggling. Goku frees Nezuko and says it's time for the plan. Nezuko nodes. Upper Four thinks (unbelievable! This girl! Not only did she just withstand that attack, she managed to maintain her body shape! Did she tense up all of her muscles before she took that attack? But even so no ordinary wench could withstand that. I don't understand. Oh, okay I see now. This girls strength doesn't match her frame... So she has a special constitution. That's good. Strength comes hand in hand with eating high quality meat. But I guess I should crush her skull and brains first. Tanjiro can't do anything. Goku is trying to catch his breath.

Right when his fist was about to land, Mitsuri Kanroji's life flashed before her eyes. She remembers a guy go. 'Only an animal like a bear, boar, or a cow would take you as its wife. And there's that weird hair colour. I shudder when I think about that being passed on to my children. Let's pretend this marriage interview never happened. And please forget about me.' "About two years ago, Kanroji Mitsuri's marriage got called off. She was seventeen. She has a special muscle composition. Her muscle density is eight times that of a regular human. Her arms are thin... But in terms of muscular power, their like big. When she was fourteen months old, her mother was pregnant with her brother, so she was worried about her. Mitsuri lifted a pickling stone that weight four kan (33.08 lbs or 15 KG). Her mother, who was famous for her fortitude, collapsed in shock for the first time in her life. And the girl ate a lot. She ate as much as three Sumo Wrestlers. That day, when her marriage interview broke down, she decided to hide those traits. She dyed hair black. Then she held back her desire to eat until it made her head spin. She also lied a lot and pretended to be weak. Her entire family was worried about her. Then one day, some appeared saying he wanted to marry her. Mitsuri thinks (is this okay? Is this really okay? Can I live like this for the rest of my life? I eat a lot, I'm strong, and my hair colour is weird. Yet I'm pretending not to be me? Can't I be useful to people by being who I am and doing what I can do? Is there any place in the world for me to be me? Is there anyone out there who will actually like me? This is. Insane!)."

Mitsuri is lucky that Tanjiro, Genya and Nezuko managed to save her. She thinks (huh!? Did I lose consciousness...). Tanjiro goes stand, stand, stand! The next one's coming! Genya goes I know, goddammit! Tanjiro goes we have to protect Kanroji-San! She's our other best shot at beating him! She's our other way of hope! As long as she lives, we can win for sure! Let's all win together! None of us are gonna die...

Lighting hits the area. Upper Four thinks (did that do it?). Mitsuri goes thank you everyooooooone! I'm sorry for messing up even though I'm a pillar! I will never let any of my friends die! Tanjiro thinks (she cut through it all. So cool! Mitsuri goes the demon hunters are my precious home. Upper Moon whatever you are, I don't care! I won't lose to evil people. Now get your butts ready it's time to get serious!

Goku goes got you! Upper Four goes get off me you toxic blooded creep! Goku goes do it now, Nezuko! Nezuko goes Ka-me-ha-me-ha! Demon Blood Technique Blood Burst! Kaio-ken times four! Goku thinks (oh dear, I really underestimated Nezuko's power.). The blast hits both Upper Four and Goku. The demon screams in pain. Goku thinks (it's working the Demon Blood Technique Turles used on me is disappearing. But I'm taking to much damage!). After the attack ended. Tanjiro goes Nezuko what did you do!? Goku's probably been killed! Upper Four goes you bastard! That massively hurt! And I'm having trouble healing! You will pay! And thank you for getting rid of that pest! Goku is fighting to say conscious.

Mitsuri ends up remembering Ubuyashiki. Saying 'wonderful. You're a special person loved by the gods. Be proud of your strength. Anyone who talks bad about it just fears your talent. They're only jealous.' She remembers going thank you so muuch! She thinks (Dad, mom, thank you for giving birth to me safely. And thank you to the demon hunters who took me in. All the people I protected thanked me with tears in their eyes. And Iguro-San even gave me striped socks. I wondered if it was okay for me to be strong since I was a girl. And if I could live my life without people calling me an inhuman monster. I suppressed my power out of fear. But I'll stop now).

Tanjiro goes she is our ray of hope! Since Goku's down! Mitsuri goes leave it to me. I'll protect everyone. Tanjiro goes Nezuko why did you do that? Nezuko goes hmm hhmmm hmmmm. Tanjiro goes so Goku told you to do that. Nezuko nodes. The demon is more pissed off and hits Goku away with a dragon head and blasts him. Upper Four also launches one at the others. Mitsuri charges in and goes I'll do something about this! She swings her sword blocking a lot of attacks. She thinks (I have to increase my heart rate. Get my blood circulating. Get faster... Get... Stronger!). Genya goes Tanjiro, I shot a bullet at the main guy's body. Where is it!? Do you know? Tanjiro goes I do! It's here! While Kanroji-San is dealing with the child demon, we have to cut down the main body as fast as we can!

All of a sudden a huge light beam shoots into the air and Goku appears out of it with an aura around him. Putting out a lot of heat. He also have sliver eyes. Future Nezuko sees this and goes oh, I don't remember that happening.

Goku goes up to the Upper Four avoiding all of the dragon heads. He ends up at high speed punching Upper Moon Four into the ground and lands a lot of punches. Mitsuri looks on in shock. Goku is like going to punch all of the demon's cells out of existence. But the power runs out and Goku blacks out. He then ends up getting kicked and blasted away. Upper Four thinks (what on earth was that? I couldn't hit him. And he could have wiped out all of my cells with punches.). He now tries to hit Tanjiro and Nezuko with an attack.

Mitsuri blocks all of the attacks towards Tanjiro and Nezuko. Upper Four thinks (this girl is moving faster than before! What did she do!? What is she doing!? How the fuck did she...). A mark has appeared on Mitsuri's chest. It has a two hearts and leaves connected. Upper Four thinks (a birthmark!? Was that there before? That... Looks like a demon crest.). He hits one of his symbols. Releasing multiple huge dragon head attacks. That Mitsuri blocks. Upper Four thinks (absolutely destestable! Thanks to this girl, I can't finish off those brats! This is horrible! But she won't last forever. Her stamina will run out at some point. All humans will. At some point!). Goku gets back up. He thinks (I don't have a clue what happened to me there, at all! Anyway I must help, Mitsuri. Hold him off.). Goku ends up punching a dragon destroying it. Mitsuri goes Goku get out of here! You're to injured! Goku goes I'll be fine. Goku keeps on dodging attacks and goes to slow.

With the others:

Tanjiro goes guaaaaaggh! Don't fall off! Come on! Come on! That... Tree thing! Hurry, while the Snake-Lizard-Dragon thing is away from us! While Kanroji-San is stopping it! Nezuko goes hmm hhmmm hmmm. Tanjiro goes wait Goku's back up. Nezuko is going uuuuu! Even Activing Kaio-ken. She's very slowly having success. Genya thinks (I can't wield my blade like this. So...! I have no choice!). He bites into the demon tree. Tanjiro thinks (whoaa, he's biting it!? His teeth are tough!). Tanjiro says but your stomach's gonna die, Genya! Will you be okay!?

"Genya Shinazugawa can temporarily gain demonic attributes by eating a demon. And if he eats a strong one, he gains regeneration and muscular strength equal to the demon's. Genya has no talent and he can't use breaths, so he resorted to desperation to reach Pillars' level. But this isn't something any ordinary person could do. Genya has a special ability. For a short amount of time, he can become a demon using his bite strength and his special digestive organs. It's unique talent among the demon hunters."

Genya has bitten all of the way through the tree. Tanjiro goes (it fell! Now!). Tanjiro gets hit. He thinks (the branch whip...!). Nezuko ends up burning the demon tree. The flames hit Tanjiro's sword and it turns red again. Tanjiro goes Dance Of the Fire God Flame Waltz! He cuts the rest in half. With his flaming sword. Genya goes go! Tanjiro thinks (he's gone! He ran again! Where!? Where!? Close...). Nezuko points the way.

Tanjiro goes **you little piece of shit! Stop running away! Don't run from your responsibilities! Every sin you've committed. Every evil deed. I will make you take responsibility for everything! You can't escape from this!**

Hantengu ends up remembering someone go to him 'everything you do is never anyone else's fault. Now take responsibility. You two-faced liar.' He thinks (I haven't said a single lie since I was born. I am virtuous coward. But despite my plight, nobody will sympathise with me.). Genya goes cut it out, you dip-shiiiit! Has he throws a tree.

Tanjiro over voice! 'Dawn is nearing. Kanroji-San will eventually run out of stamina if she keeps on unleashing powerful techniques. Goku-San might also run out of stamina to or cave into his injuries. Mostly caused by his enemy Turles and the rest from the demon. And the demon will escape once the night ends. I have to hurry.'

Back to the battle:

Genya goes gaaaaahh! Tuuuurrrd! Cut the crap out and die... Read! The moooood! Tanjiro and Nezuko are both shocked. They both think (h... he threw a tree!). 'Well three trees.' Hantengu goes gyhaaah! Nezuko tries to swipe him. But misses. Hantengu keeps going eeeeep! Genya thinks (he's fast! The fuck is up with this guy dammit! I can't keep up!). Hantengu goes eeeeeeeeeep! Tanjiro thinks (f... fast! It's like he can run forever. Before dawn arrives... Before Kanroji-San gets crushed and Goku gets more hurt... I won't let that happen! We won't let you win!). Tanjiro's damaged leg stops him. He thinks (aaghh, dammit! My legs can't keep up. If only my left leg wasn't weighting me down...! The Breath of Thunder makes you focus on your legs the most.). He remembers Zenitsu say "So like it's surprisingly hard to grasp. The size of every muscle you have. "But once you grasp it, you can go into 'full focus' mode". My old man said that lot."

Tanjiro thinks (every fiber of your muscle every vessel of blood get air pumping through them. Then put all the power into your legs. All of it. Then explode in a second. Like lightning ripping through the air.) Tanjiro zooms pass Nezuko and Genya. They both look on in shock. Hantengu notices and is also shocked. Tanjiro with his fire sword hits Hantengu's neck. Tanjiro thinks (go! Go! This time, give it everything I've got...). Hantengu in pain is going heeeeeeey. IIII am pitiful. Can't you see thaaaaath!? Has he grows massively in size. He grabs Tanjiro's face. And goes Don't bulllllyyy the meeeeeeeeeekek! When trying to crush Tanjiro's head.

Genya grabs on to the demon's hand trying to free Tanjiro. Genya goes your logic is all fucked up, you dumb shiiiiiitt! Hantengu goes to do an attack from his mouth. Tanjiro goes nuaaaaaagh! Nezuko jumps over Hantengu and she uses her Demon Blood Technique to burn him. Which allows Genya to free Tanjiro by pulling Hantengu's arms off. Genya goes thinks (crap! The flames are burning me since I eat demons...). Tanjiro goes wagh! Has him, Nezuko and Hantengu all fall off a cliff. All three hit the ground hard. Genya goes Tanjiro... Nezukoooooo!

Hantengu goes gagh... Gagh... He thinks (not good. My regeneration is slowing down. 'Zouhakuten' is using too much power. I need to get more human flesh.). "Zouhakuten is the name of the four fused demons." He continues thinking (I... sense humans nearby. Near...). Tanjiro goes hold it. You're not getting away... I will chase you down to the depths of hell and cut your head off...

Hantengu looks in the distance and sees to swordsmiths. He thinks (there...! Humans...!). One of the Swordsmiths goes oh god. Go there! Has he points in a direction. The other one goes yeah! Hantengu thinks (the demon was the worst of the three brats. She really got in my way. But in the end, those brats couldn't cut my head off. They only chipped away at me. Anyway, I need to eat those humans first...).

Tanjiro gets out of the tree. And thinks (hurry. Hurry! Just one more time. Just one more push off the ground, then go full focus!). Before Tanjiro could do anything a sword lands in front of him. Tanjiro thinks (a sword...). He looks up and hears Tokito shout use it! Tanjiro goes t...

But gets cut off. Tokito goes use that Tanjiro! Haganezuka goes give it back! Stop! I'll kill you! Don't use it! I only finished the first step, dammit! Give it back! Tokito goes the sun is rising! He's gonna get away! Haganezuka goes shitty brat! Has he hits Tokito who goes ow!

Tanjiro thinks (Tokito-Kun thank you!). Has he picks it up and goes off a high speed. Cutting Hantengu's head off. With a Waltz Flash. But that's what Hantengu wants him to think. The sun is starting to come up. Goku notices the sun coming up and thinks (I'm keeping your promise Future Nezuko. I aren't taking Nezuko out of the sun.).

Tanjiro goes night is ending! This open field is bad! Nezuko run! Ugh! Voice not coming out. No! Nezuko don't come here! Yo-You're in danger! The sun will rise! Nezuko! Run! Go hide in the shade! He sees future Nezuko away back in the distance looking on, smiling. Present Nezuko goes uuuu! Uuuuugh! The two swords men are going waaaaahh! Run! Run! He ain't dead! Even though his head got cut off! Tanjiro goes wha... He thinks (his tongue says 'resentment'!? The real body is supposed to have 'fear'... The tongue character's wrong! We messed up! We... We have to stop him!). The sun appears and Nezuko starts burning. Nezuko goes gyah!

Tanjiro goes Nezuko! Shrink! Make your body smaller! Shrink! Nezuko goes uuugh... Tanjiro thinks (the sun hasn't fully risen, but she's already...!). Tanjiro looks into the distance. He hears waaagh! Tanjiro thinks (crap! Someone! Genya! Tokito-Kun... They can't do it! We're way too far from the cliff now. Where's Goku with his Instant Transmission? Yeah, the demon's gonna get hit by the su- No, wait! He'll get to the villagers before that happens! If I carry Nezuko with me, I won't make it... Agh... Aagh! Crap! What to do, what to...).

Nezuko thinks and kicks Tanjiro into Hantengu's direction. Tanjiro goes gh...! Nezuko closes her eyes smiling. Tanjiro sees that. Tanjiro lands with tears in his eyes. He thinks (sniff him out. He didn't run that far. If the real body was actually far away, I would've smelled it. But he's close. Where? Catch him using his scent. The shape, the colour... There. He's still in the demon. I see now. Closer. Closer, cleaner. Closer. Found him. He's inside the heart.). Tanjiro goes it's over for you, coward. Evil Demon! The three swordsmiths go gyaaaahh! He's gonna catch... Tanjiro cuts Hantengu's arm off. Tanjiro goes atone for this with your life!

Hantengu ends up seeing a lot of memories. He sees a man say 'why are you stealing from people? And it happened so often... All from those who have treated blind people so nicely. Sir you can feign your innocence all you like, but I will not forgive you. I'm going to the magistrate.' He remembers going it's not my fault! It's these hands. These hands just! He goes what is this? Another goes 'it seems you've been stealing from and killing people in different towns. I have no room for sympathy.' He now remembers going this is absurd. I would never do something like that! Just look at my eyes... The same guy goes 'but you can see fine, right? Your hands are at fault, huh? Then how about I slice those arms off! Whenever I bring a blind Anma Masseur into my garden, he would always face the wall until I start talking. You can use all the excuses in the world, but the truth will never change. Sealing my mouth is pointless. The day will come when you atone for this. With your filthy life!' He sees Muzan say' so you're getting decapitated tomorrow. How sad. Let me help you.' Hantengu thinks (is this my human life? Then that would mean... These are my dying thoughts. Hantengu fully disappeared.

The swordsmiths go hah, hah, hah. Tanjiro thinks (I won... But I sacrificed Nezuko... The sun should've burned her to the point where her bones got disintegrated. Future Nezuko is from a alternative future, though.). Tanjiro is crying. One of the swordsmiths goes Kamado-Dono. Kamado-Dono. Kamado-Dono. Kamado-Dono... Tanjiro turns to he's pointing. Nezuko is standing there. Tanjiro looks on in shock. Nezuko goes morning.

Flashback of Tamayo writing an letter. Which goes 'Tanjiro-San and Goku-San, thank you very much for supplying both Nezuko-San's blood and the blood from the those Twelve Demon Moons. A man who was turned into a demon by Muzan got his consciousness back. And it's thanks to Nezuko-San's blood. Now he can live free of Muzan's influence on just a small amount of blood. I was surprised by the changes in Nezuko-San's blood. Its components transformed countlessly in a very short time span. This whole time, I've been thinking about why Nezuko-San hasn't regained her conscious and was still acting like a child. Until Goku-San like you told me woke up her consciousness. This has allowed her inside, to be prioritising something important. Tanjiro-San and Goku-San, this is just my speculation. But I think Nezuko could conquer the sun in the near future or currently.' Sincerely Tamayo.

Tanjiro goes Nezuko.. Thank the Gods... Are you okay? Are... You Human...? Nezuko goes th-thank gods are you okay. Thank gods. Gods. Tanjiro thinks (she's talking! Well Goku fixed that ages ago. But her eyes and fangs are still... So she's not a human yet...). One of the saved swordsmiths says thank you so much, you two... I would never forgive myself if you died, Nezuko-Chan. Tanjiro goes wait... are you okay? You didn't turn into dust and disappear?

Tanjiro ends up hugging Nezuko. He goes waaaahh! Great...! This is great! Nezuko's saaaafe! Nezuko goes so great. The three swordsmiths are crying. Genya sees what's going on from a distance and smiles. The swordsmiths go good for you... Tanjiro,... Nezuko.

Tanjiro falls to the floor. Nezuko looks on in shock. One of the swordsmith's goes aaaaaaghh! He suddenly fell over! The second one goes young Kamado, keep yourself together! The first one goes dead? Dead? The third one goes moron. Tanjiro manages to think (thank the gods...).

Mitsuri was about to get attacked with Goku about to defend her. All of a sudden Zouhakuten disappears. Mitsuri goes hy-hyaim alive! Tanjiro-Kun and the others must've cut the real body's head off! Goku goes they certainly did. Even though I could have possibly kept going for like another five to ten minutes. I think.

At a house Muzan has a little boy under a different name. As dropped a lot of books on the floor in shock. A woman goes what's wrong, Toshikuni? You've made a huge mess. Muzan thinks (someone who can withstand the sun has finally...! Amazing job, Hantengu!). The woman goes well, you seem to be having fun. What was the story in that book abou- Muzan destroys her head. The maid. Goes eh? And stupidly goes eh? Madam? What... happened to your head? Wha... Eeeh?

Muzan goes there's no need to search for the Blue Spider Lily anymore. The maid goes Kukuku! Muzan continues it's been so long...! But this, this is why, for a thousand years, why I've continued spreading my kind even though I didn't want to. The maid is just in shock horror of what's going on and what's she's hearing. Muzan continues this is something not even the Twelve Demon Moons have in them. The chosen demon. Has he as gone back to his normal grown body. He goes if I eat that girl and absorb her, I can actually defeat the sun!

The maid goes kyaaaaaaahh! Murderer! Monster! Monster! Maaasteerrr! Muzan kills the Maid by slashing her head and shoulders off.

Information:

The man who turned Muzan Kibutsuji into a demon during the Heian period was a generous doctor. But Muzan was told he would die before he turned twenty, despite the fact that he suffered so much just to live a little longer. And Muzan, angered by the worsening disease, killed him. But right after killing him, Muzan realised the doctor's medicine was actually working. Muzan thought he obtained a strong body, but there was a problem. He couldn't walk in the sun. He realised that he would die if he got hit by sunlight. As for craving human flesh, it wasn't really any trouble for Muzan since eating people solved his problems. But he resented the fact that he had to restrict his movements in the afternoon, and it made him angrier. He wanted a body that would survive in the sunlight. He saw the compounds the doctor used to make the medicine, but it was only in the experimental stage. So he had no idea how to make the medicine known as the 'Blue Spider Lily'. This medicine apparently used a blue-coloured Spider Lily. But where exactly was this blue spider lily? And could it even be cultivated? The only person who knew was the doctor he killed. And he couldn't find it despite travelling all over Japan. Muzan wanted the prefect immortal body, so his biggest priorities were the Blue Spider Lily, and a demon who could withstand the sun. Now that Nezuko has conquered the sun, the battles will start to centre around her. And they will be bloodier and tougher than ever before.

Back to the battle aftermath:

Tokito goes Tanjiro, you okay? Tanjiro goes oh... T... Tokito-Kun...thank... Safe... Sword... Thanks... Tokito goes thanks to you and Goku too. With both our help, I regained something important to me. Tanjiro goes eh... oh no, me and Goku didn't do anything though... Tokito goes so anyway, what's happening to Nezuko? Tanjiro goes well, see. Mitsuri running towards them goes guys! Guys! Guuuuuyyyyss! Waahhh! We won! We won! This is so awesooome! We all won! As their all hugging. Goku joins the hug. Mitsuri goes we're all aliiiive! Nezuko goes thank the gods! Thank gods.

After they stop hugging. Nezuko hugs Goku and goes thank gods. You're still alive I thought you died from my attack that hit you. Goku goes I somehow accessed that strange form or technique again. Tanjiro goes Goku? Did you know that Nezuko will conquer the sun here? Goku goes yeah sorry about that! Tanjiro goes why didn't you tell me earlier! Goku goes I couldn't since I got the info from someone Nezuko can't know about! Tanjiro goes oh, I got you. Goku goes anyway, I wonder how big the zenkai boost I'm going to get is. Nezuko goes what's a zenkai boost. Goku goes a zenkai boost is what a Saiyan gets after recovering from being close to death or how badly injured I am currently. So what doesn't kill me makes me stronger literally. Actually I haven't heard that song in ages. Wait do I still have my phone on me I hope it's not broken. Oh there it is.

Tanjiro goes what's that. Goku goes oh this is a portable communications device. Your not meant to know about since. Goku thinks (1973 minus 1915, yeah that's right, 58 years from now.). Goku goes it's 1915 right? Tanjiro goes yes. Goku goes these phones come in existence 58 years from now, in 1973.

Goku goes oh, when the demon shocked me it actually charged the phone. The phone goes off. Playing Earth Song. Goku answers it. He goes oh hello Bulma. Bulma goes wait how am I able to phone you? Goku goes oh my friend the Doctor modified my phone to take calls through time and space and apparently other dimensions. Bulma goes now I want a phone that works like that. Anyway how are you doing, Goku? Goku goes oh, I'm injured. I just finished battling Turles and a powerful man-eating demon. Well powerful for my new friends. But Turles did do an number on me. Sadly he got away. Bulma goes well I hope you be him next time. And get well. We don't know when we are able to come and get you. Goku goes I understand. But I have to go, my friends are confused since it's 58 years before a mobile phone exists here. Bulma goes okay, good luck and don't die? Goku goes one last thing. You really don't know how much this call costs. Bulma goes how much!? Goku goes sorry but the Doc never told me. Anyway I hope to see you later. Bye. Bulma goes bye.

Tanjiro and Nezuko look on in confusion. Goku goes well that was my friend Bulma who's working on a way to get me back. Tanjiro goes right! But what was that music? Goku goes oh it's a song called Earth Song that was sang by a guy called Michael Jackson. Who's born 43 years from now. Wait a minute! Tanjiro and Nezuko go what? Goku goes I just realised that Muzan looks like Michael Jackson from his Smooth Criminal music video. I should really stop saying about future stuff dammit.

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**We I couldn't help do that part with Goku remembering about his mobile phone and the Michael Jackson part. I had to do it some way somehow. Anyway sorry this got a while to come out. I really ended up checking for spelling mistakes. Also the part that I am working on like another 32 stories.**

**Next time recovery and training. **


	22. Recovery & Training

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba.**

**Edited 28/08/2020**

**(A/N): The Michael Jackson part aren't a joke, it's actually in the story.**

**Last time the Upper Moon Four and Five were both defeated and Nezuko conquered the sun. But unfortunately, Turles still gets away. Goku also noticed that Muzan looks like Michael Jackson from Smooth Criminal. Now it's time for everyone to heal and train. Also Goku realises something else.**

**Chapter 22: recovery & training:**

Plans to revitalise and move Swordsmith Village had to be expedited. Once it turns to night, the demons will come. Despite the fact they were attacked by three Upper Moons, even though one got away. The village casualties were kept to a minimum. There was no time to mourn the fallen. Demons wouldn't wait. The world will never stop turning, even when human lives are lost.

That the Butterfly Estate Goku and Tanjiro are both in separate beds next to each other. Tanjiro goes oh, I see. They moved the village. Goku goes well that's a good thing.

Gotou from the Kakushi goes we've made a number of 'dead villages'. So if anything happens, they can move there. Tanjiro goes huh... Goku goes good thing they had a backup plan. Gotou says to Tanjiro. And man you were out cold for seven days. You okay to eat? And Goku you were out cold for five days. Goku goes yeah I'm okay to eat.

Tanjiro goes yeah! Kanroji-San said to eat a lot too! That person seems a little weird though. Gotou goes so apparently, the Love and Mist Pillars slept for two days, then were at full power on the third? Tanjiro goes yep! Totally respect them. Gotou thinks (you're slowly getting close, though... Oh so slowly...). He then says well, at least you're getting better quickly. Tanjiro goes yes? Gotou goes I'm so happy everyone's alive. Oh! I really wanted to ask you this. I heard something bad happened to your sister. Is she okay?

Tanjiro goes oh, yeah! She can walk in the sun now. Isn't that bad? Like, really bad? Gotou goes what's gonna happen now, though? What the heck's up with your sister? Tanjiro goes they're looking into it now, but we don't know. We don't know if she's gonna go back to human or if she's gonna become a full demon. But with a future Nezuko it's hard to tell! Goku goes future Nezuko told me some stuff. But I'm aren't going to share it. Anyway continue. Gotou goes Kocho-Sama's looking into it? Tanjiro goes no, Tamayo-San is. Gotou goes who's Tamayo-San? Tanjiro starts choking on a rice ball. Gotou goes holy shit! You're eating too fast! You're just recovering so take it easy! Goku goes even I'm eating slowly which is so odd and strange for me. Gotou goes and uhh, where are the three girls? Aoi-Chan ain't here either. Tanjiro thinks (that was close...).

Tanjiro goes none of the hunters are in serious condition now, so they're still playing around with Nezuko. Since she can speak. Goku goes well she could always speak after I waken her human side and memories. Anyway I'm going to check on her. Tanjiro goes alright Goku! As Goku walks out of the room. Gotou goes man, really? That's nice. Well things will get outta hand once that yellow guy arrives. Tanjiro goes eh?

Outside Zenitsu goes gyaaahaaaah! Aaaaaaaaggh! Aoi goes shut up! Goku thinks (oh boy). Nezuko goes welcome! Zenitsu goes **SO CUTE I'M HAVING HEART ATTACKS! **Aoi goes yes, please have one!

Zenitsu goes what the!? Is Nezuko-Chan speaking!? For me? Is it me? Is she working hard for me? Oh yeah, I'm back in the groove! Can we finally get married!? Aoi goes get the hell out! Goku is starting to get annoyed. Zenitsu goes **NEZUKO-CHAN UNDER THE MOON WAS AMAZING, BUT NEZUKO-CHAN UNDER THE SUN IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! WONDERFUL! MARVELLOUS! **Aoi goes get away from her!

Goku goes Zenitsu, stop! Nezuko as always been able to talk after I woken up her human side and memories! You can't just go all crazy for her! She's still a demon! I swear to god there's always someone you annoys me in every dimension I have been to so far!

Nezuko goes welcome back, Inosuke, no hmmmm, ah Zenitsu! Zenitsu ends up going where the fuck is that pig? I'm gonna spit roast that thing alive... Since she said his name first! Aoi goes don't say something so disturbing! Nezuko is in shock. Goku goes Zenitsu please watch your language near Nezuko! Nezuko goes I unfortunately mostly remember Zenitsu for his moaning and whining. Zenitsu crashes to the ground in shock pain from what Nezuko said. Goku tries not to laugh at that fact.

Two days ago, Inosuke came to the Butterfly Estate due to an injury. Then he made it his goal to get Nezuko to remember his name. Even though it was easy. Also that day in the Ubuyashiki Estate, an emergency meeting was held. Sanemi goes aagh. I envy you guys, dammit. Why can't I bump into Upper Moons? Iguro goes it's not like people bump into them all the time. But how are you two doing, Kanroji, Tokito? Kanroji goes yeah! Yes, I'm feeling a lot better! She thinks (they're worried about me! Tokito goes I... am not at full strength yet... Gyomei goes if we lose any more Pillars, the Demon Hunters will be in trouble... But defeating two Upper Moons without a casualty is very noble, indeed... Shinobu goes you two recovered surprisingly quickly from this. Did anything happen? Giyu goes Oyakata-Sama, probably wants to talk to us about everything, including this.

Someone goes I'm very sorry for the wait. For our pillar meeting today, I, Amane Ubuyashiki will be attending in the place of Kagaya. Goku Black appears with Instant Transmission wearing his protective clothing and goes sorry I'm late! I over slept a bit. Amane goes it's fine, I was late myself. Black goes okay. Amane goes right now, the disease affecting our master Kagaya has gotten worse. And he sends his apologies for being unable to attend this meeting in front of you all.

Everyone looks down in shock. Gyomei goes understood... I will pray for Oyakata-Sama's flickering flame life to last a bit longer, even for just a day. And for you to stay strong, Amane-Sama. Amane goes he would like to give his thanks to all the Pillars. I'm sure you all have heard this, but we now have a demon who has conquered the sun, and she is here. Muzan Kibutsuji has mostly likely altered his goals to go after her, so that he can conquer the sun himself. The time for an all-out battle is approaching. Also, we have reports of strange marks appearing on Kanroji-Sama and Tokito-Sama during their battles against Upper Moon Four and Five. But Upper Moon Two got away. Also that the demon who conquered the sun almost killed Goku. Even though it was his plan. Also I would like to ask you two about how you got those marks and what the conditions are to obtain them.

Kanroji and Tokito both go marks? Black goes I aren't surprised that Goku tried to sacrifice himself. And the part that he survived. Carry on.

Amane goes during the Sengoku era, there were some swordsmen of the first breath who were one step away from ending Muzan Kibutsuji. They all had marks that resembled Demon Crests. Some of the Pillars are shocked. Amane goes this knowledge has been passed down though, so some people should know about this. Sanemi goes but I haven't heard of it. So why are we hiding this? Amane goes because a lot of people were brooding over the marks never appearing, and that's why. A lot of information about the marks became hazy with time. Maybe because it was never laid out in stone back then. And the Demon Hunters were on the verge of annihilation countless times, so perhaps the succession died out at some point. But we do have one piece of consistent knowledge about them. "Once one person has that mark on them, it starts spreading to others, as if they're resonating."

One of the girls goes that was how one of the swordsmen of the first breath put it. Amane goes and as of now, the person who first had this mark was not any of the Pillars here. But Tanjiro Kamado. He was the first one with the mark. But when we asked him, he had a hard time explaining how he received those marks. We could have left it off there, but then we got word that two of the Pillars received those marks as well. Goku also did tell us that Tanjiro first looked like he had a scar on his head and then it looked like that after the Final Selection since. And he doesn't know how. So please inform us, Kanroji-Sama, Tokito-Sama.

Kanroji goes o-okay! So, like, back then, my body was like, super light. And uhhh uhhh, it was like, badaaaaam! And duuurrr and budaah! Then my heart went badum badum, and my ears went screeeeee! And tinkle tankle too! As she thinks (Amane-Sama is wonderful!). Everyone looks at her with a certain look. Iguro faceplams. Kanroji goes I am sorry. I will go hide in a tidy hole now. 'She give the same type of answer as Tanjiro.'

Tokito goes but looking back on the previous battle, I became aware that a number of things were different. If you fulfil these conditions, then maybe everyone can get these marks. So, let me tell you how it works now. I couldn't move during the previous battle because i got poisoned. I was using my breaths to try and delay the poison from circulating through my bloodstream. But a boy who tried to save me nearly lost his life, and my old memories came back. Then I got so angry that I lost complete control of my emotions. I think my heart rate went over 200 bpm. And my body became burning hot. I think my body temperature went over 39 degrees.

Shinobu goes but can you move in that condition? That would've been life-threatening. Even though Goku was over 60 degrees like three times. And that was part after he part cooled down. Tokito goes well, that's why I think it can be used as a screening test. Also, Goku's case is completely different. Will you die, or will you not? That's probably the difference between those who have the mark appear, and those who do not.

Amane goes a heart rate over 200 bpm... and a body temperature of around 39 degrees? Tokitp goes yes. When Kochou-San was treating my wounds, I apparently had a fever. The temperature recorded on the thermometer was about 39 degrees. My guess is that I had the same body temperature when the mark appeared. Mitsuri thinks (oh, I see now...).

Sanemi goes tch. So it's that simple, huh? Giyu I envy those simpletons who can say tis is simple. Sanemi goes what? Giyu goes nothing. Shinobu goes so I guess getting this mark to appear will now be a high priority for the pillars. Gyomei goes agreed. Please inform Oyakata-Sama that we will do something about it, so he can be at ease. Goku Black goes I guess the mark appears when pushed to your limits. So why didn't Goku's awaken against his enemy Turles who became a demon? Also having Oyakata-Sama at ease.

Amane goes thank you very much. But I do have one thing to say regarding your mark training. Mitsuri asks what would that be? Amane goes those who have manifested the mark must participate. No matter who it has appeared for, and there will be no exceptions. Gyomei goes ahh, I see...Bur if we're really doing this, what will happen to me now... Namusan... Giyu goes now that Amane-Dono is gone, I'll take my leave. Sanemi goes whoa, hold it. Don't leave just yet, man. We oughta make our future plans now, am I right?

Giyu goes then you seven can talk about it. It's got nothing to do with me. Iguro goes what do you mean, 'Nothing to do with you'? You don't understand your position as a Pillar here. Or what? You planning on getting a head start on training without us? You didn't say a thing during the meeting. Mitsuri goes ah! Sanemi shouts hold it dammit! Shinobu goes Tomioka-San, please just tell us why. You're leaving out a lot of details. Giyu goes I'm not like you guys.

Sanemi goes wow, you're pissing me off... You said the same thing before, Tomioka. Are you making fun of all of us? Mitsuri goes n-no fighting, you guys! Let's be... Sanemi goes hold it, fuckwad! Mitsurii goes kyaah! No no no! Black goes I sense sadness and regent coming from Giyu. Everyone looks at black and back to Giyu. Gyomei heavily closes his hands sound loud. Shocking everyone. He goes take a seat... let's talk a bit more... I have a proposition...

At the Butterfly Estate:

Tanjiro goes aahhh! Haganezuka-San! So you're feeling better now? That's great! Goku goes it's good to see you Haganezuka! Man you look out of breath. Tanjiro goes you sure don't look okay, though!? Haganezuka hands Tanjiro the sword. Tanjiro goes ah, the sword... Thank you very much. Rengoku-San's hilt! Thank you for keeping Kotetsu-Kun safe...

Gotou goes please, have a seat. You okay there? Haganezuka keeps on patting. He goes bl...bla...blade... Tanjiro goes blade!? Yeah, let's look at the blade itself! Tanjiro unsheathes his sword. Tanjiro goes ah... Amazing... There's a different depth of black here... Haganezuka goes and the steel is good quality. The previous wielder must have been a very strong swordsman. The character 'Metsu' for destruction... The swordsmith who forged this blade made it to destroy all the demons. He didn't even leave a single clue about his identity. There was nothing but that character. Apparently, the demon hunters hierarchy was established after this blade was made. And that's why only the pillars get the characters 'Akki Messatsu' or 'Destroy all evil demons' on them.

Tanjiro goes oh, I see now. What an amazing sword... But i don't think I was the character when I used it last time... Haganezuka goes that's because you little goddamn dipshits took the sword from me when I only managed to finish stage one of the process. I didn't even get the fucking rust off. I'mma kill you. Tanjiro goes I'm so sorry! Haganezuka goes the fact that there are irremovable scratches on this blade right now is making me cry waterfalls. The pain is physically killing me! Thanks to you dumbasses using the blade during the grinding process. I had to restart the whole thing from fucking scratch! Tanjiro goes I'm so sorry! With Haganezuka pulling his cheek. Gotou goes but his guy had some pretty bad wunds himself. There were broken bones all over his body.

Haganezuka goes I'mma kill you! He's not listening! Listen Tanjiro. You know you're gonna have to bring me mitarash! Dumplings from now on until the day I die, right? Tanjiro goes o... okay, I'll do that! Haganezuka goes thank you very much. Take care! As he leaves.

Goku goes that's all interesting and completely new to me. Wait a minute! I still have to get over that Muzan could have reincarnated into a famous singer who died of a drug overdose. Wait another minute. Tanjiro goes what is it? Goku goes in the world with quirks. I... I remember that I passed a house. And through the window I saw an old black and white photo. Which contained a lot of people from here in it including me. Along with your earring on the wall next to it in a case. I sensed something odd. I never came around to finding out what it was. But after sensing Nezuko and future Nezuko. It was her that I sensed? Which means that the world with quirks and this one with demons is the same earth and dimension. That's too much to take in.

Tanjiro and Gotou both go huh? That is odd. Gotou goes anyway I only heard rumors about Haganezuka, but he's pretty intense. Tanjiro goes actually he was pretty mild today. It kinda looked like he was in pain. Goku goes I agree with that. Gotou goes you're both kidding...

Someone goes you people have been blabbing on and on for a while there. Tanjrio goes oh. Sorry, Genya. We're done now. Sorry about the commo-

All of a sudden Inosuke comes smashing through the window. Gotou goes aaagghhh! Inosuke! Why'd you break the window! Tanjiro goes you dumbass! Kocho-Sama's gonna kill you! Goku just shakes his head in disappoint. Genya thinks (I want a diffferent room...). Inosuke goes stronger! Stronger! Stronger! We're gonna have super hard training session now! Lots of strong people coming together to train... and some hubble dubble i can't remember what they were talking about. Tanjiro goes what do you mean? Inosuke goes no clue at all! Tanjiro goes oh, okay... Goku goes it means more advanced harder training to get even stronger quicker. Speaking of that! I wonder what father as in store for me! As he gulps. Tanjiro goes thanks Goku for telling us that. Goku goes it's no biggy. I only know since I had to do more advanced training multiple times before.

"A special training session began. It was called 'Pillar training'. Those who ranked lower than Pillars trained with them one by one. Expect Goku who's training with his father Bardock".

Usually, the Pillars wound only train their 'successors' and no one else. And that's because the Pillars were busy. Pillars had many things to do, like protecting their assigned regions, gathering information on the demons, and improving their own swordsmanship. But ever since Nezuko conquered the sun, the demons suddenly stopped appearing. It was like the 'calm before the storm'. And because of that, Pillars only had to focus on night patrol and day training now. Apparently said Zenitsu.

Tanjiro goes oh, I see! Amazing. Zenitsu goes no it's not. It's horrible. It's living hell. Who thought of this crap? That piece of shit should die. Tanjiro goes hey! The secret trick to getting better is partnering up with people who are stronger than you! Confronting the strong will make you use your breaths more and make you even stronger! Goku's stood at the door listening in. On a break from training with Bardock. Zenitsu goes if you're gonna be that forward-looking and positive, then our friendship ends todays. You're lucky that your bones are still broken. So you can snore the day away! I'm the only one who has to deal with this shit now! You get what I'm feeling here!? While biting Tanjiro's head.

Tanjiro is going ow ow ow ow! Sorry sorry! Oh, Zenitsu. I forgot to say thanks. Zenitsu goes don't talk to me, bub! Tanjiro goes no, no, wait a bit. I couldn't use one of my legs back when I was fighting Upper Moon Four. But I managed to cut his head off thanks to the lighting breath trick you taught me before. I mean, I wasn't as fast as you were, of course. But thanks. This is why having connections with other people actually does help us out. I'm sure everything you'll learn in Pillar training will help you reach a great future.

Goku goes Tanjiro's not wrong you know. I have a lot of friends that helped me out. I also learned a lot of abilities from my friends that have really saved my neck on multiple occasions. Even friends from other dimensions too.

Like Sonic's healing shake. Even though it doesn't heal me fully. But at least it allows me to continue for a bit longer. I was thinking about learning the Rasengan but I didn't since I can already do it. Also I can easily make a Ki ball and use it like a Rasengan. I mostly know this from my time in 2074 when I found this stuff out. I also hate that it's called the Naruto run when I did it before him trying to catch bubbles on King Kai's plant. Also the part that Sonic ripped off Super Saiyan but I did technically rip off his Hyper Form with Super Saiyan God and Blue. Since Hyper is a god form. Hell even the Ultra form. Wait I was in Ultra Instincts those times.

Hmm. If I remember correctly. I did read a manga and watched an anime about my life if I never ended up in those other dimensions. Including this one. So I after the Tournament of Power. I end up against a good version of Broly and an enemy called Moro. Man I really spoiled my own life. I'm also way, way above what I should be in power. I would keep on going. But I haven't got the time.

Zenitsu goes awwww, you dumbass's... You really think that will make me feel better!? Tanjiro and Goku both think (oh, he's feeling better.). A crow comes in and pecks Tanjiro's head. Tanjiro goes gyaahh! Agghh the blood! What are you doing you meanie.

The crow goes letter from Oyakata-Sama! You need to read it now! Zenitsu in the corridor is going oh, youu! I need to be there, or everyone will be useless.

Tanjiro goes letter? for me? You went through all the trouble? Hmm, I wonder what it's about? Goku goes I'm also wondering.

Outside Tengen as came back to help people train. He goes slow, slow, slow, slow! The hell are you people doing!? I got no clue! Your stamina's low as hell! This is just basic running, man. If you're gonna be this slow, beating an Upper Moon's gonna be a dream within a dream okay!? Hey hey hey, I didn't ask you to lick the ground. It's not break time yet, so go for another round! You're all useless. You've got no substance!

"Pillar training trial one: Former Pillar Tengen Uzui. Pillar training. First Uzui does the initial hazing via basic stamina training. Then Kanroji Mitsuri handles the hellish flexibility training, and Tokito Muichiro deals with the quick movement training. Then the Snake Pillar focuses on sword skill revision. The Wind Pillar handles the infinite pounding training and the Rock Pillar trains muscle reinforcement. Even the Pillars get to improve by faces waves of Swordsmen. If anyone's heart rate and temperature get high enough for the mark to appear, then everyone wins. Those who already have the mark will train so they can continuously stay in the 'marked state'. Once every member of the Demon Hunter received this information, they all became motivated to prepare for the upcoming fight. Goku decides to join in to see what their training is like. And goes somewhere with Tanjiro before that. Expect for one man."

Tanjiro is going excuse meeee. Tokiokan-Saaan. Heeeey. Helloo. Giyu-Saaan, it's ussss. Goku goes Goku Son and Tanjiroooo Kamado. Both go heeey. 'Kay, going in.

Giyu thinks (going in? No... Their going away. I must've misheard that...). Tanjiro and Goku both come in. Tanjiro goes and so everyone's training. Giyu goes I know. Tanjiro goes ah! So you knew already. Giyu thinks (so close). Tanjiro goes oh, uhh, I'll be allowed to return to duty in seven days. So can you train me when I'm out? Since Goku is mostly going to be training with his Dad and Goku Black. Goku goes he's right about me training with them. I'm mostly here helping Tanjiro get around since his leg is still part broken. Giyu to Tanjiro goes no. Tanjiro goes why not, though? I smell the anger in your body, but why're you mad? Goku goes I can see that in his aura.

Giyu goes I'm mad because you didn't master the Breath of Water. You needed to become the Water Pillar. Tanjiro goes I'm really sorry about that. I've discussed this Urokodaki-San before too. It's not rare to change breaths or create an offshoot of one. And the Breath of Water is one of the basic Breaths, so there are a lot of derivatives. Giyu goes that's not what I was talking about. Someone has to be the Water Pillar right now because the Water Pillar seat is vacant.

Tanjiro goes the Water Pillar seat is vacant? Isn't that you, Giyu-San? Giyu goes I am not the Water Pillar. Goku goes I have mastered Water Breathing. Even though and I'm being honest here. I can easily learn and master all of the Breathing form if I want too. Same with Goku Black and my Father Bardock. Well any Saiyan I think. I possibly could even make my own. Another versions of me in a different timeline version of this dimension may have done.

Giyu goes go away. Goku thinks (I want to find out why Giyu is this way.). Oyakata goes Tanjiro. How are your injuries? Unfortunately, I cannot move now. I want to talk to Giyu. But. I can't do it anymore. This is a very important time now. I want everyone to work hard as one. Would you and Goku be willing to talk to Giyu? Could you both have a serious talk with him? Tanjiro goes okay! Goku goes will do! They both accepted Oyakata-Sama's request.

Tanjiro kept talking about dull things with Giyu all afternoon and night. He really just kept talking and talking. Tanjiro goes Giyu-San! What's wrong, Giyu-San? What's wrong? And Giyu was lost. Is this going to go on forever? If I talk to him, maybe he'll stop.

After the fourth day, Giyu gave up. Goku goes man Tanjiro I was planning on stopping you but I couldn't think of a better way.

Giyu goes I never actually passed the Final Selection. Tanjiro goes eh? The Final Selection, as in the Wisteria Flower Mountain one? Giyu goes yes. Back then, there was a boy whose family got killed by demons, just like me. His name was Sabito. I went into the Selection with that peach-haired boy. I was thirteen. We got along right away because we both lost our families and we were of the same age. Sabito had a strong sense of justice, and he was a very kind boy. He was the only one who died in the Selection that year. He pretty much single-handedly defeated every demon on that mountain. Everyone aside from got accepted in that Selection. I was injured by a demon who attacked me in the beginning, so I was fading in and out. Then Sabito came and saved me. He entrusted me to another boy, then headed toward another voice crying for help. When I came to, the Selection was over. I was selected for surviving the seven days. But I am a human who couldn't beat a single demon, and I was bailed out. Can I really say I passed? I am not worthy of becoming the Water Pillar. I am not worthy of standing with the other Pillars as equals. I'm not like them. I never should've had a place among the Demon Hunters.

"Tanjiro ends up in tears and Goku tries his best not to cry. Especially after the life's that were lost in other dimensions and he blames himself for it. He doesn't want that to happen again."

Giyu goes just go take the Pillar training. That's best for you. I'll never get that mark... Maybe Sabito would've gotten it. You both don't concern yourself with me anymore. It's a waste of time. Tanjiro thinks (I'm sure Giyu-San thinks his death would be a good thing. I know how that feels so much that it hurts. How you want someone precious to survive longer than you do. And if that person dies earlier, or dies protecting you, then it feels like your flesh is being gouged out. Sabito the boy who trained me in the misty mountains. It was a weird experience two people who were already dead saved my life. Along with Goku. I see now. So Sabito and Giyu were in the same Selection. If Sabito had survived, he's be the same age as Giyuu-San. Wow amazing. He actuallly saved everyone in his Selection. I couldn't do that. I was too busy trying to protect myself. If Sabito was alive, he probably would've been an amazing swordsman. And that's probably why Giyu-San thinks his own death would be a good thing. I get him. Because I thought the same thing. RenGoku-San risked his life to protect us, and lost it. He was amazing. The strongest and nicest guy I knew. He managed to live a wonderful life to the very end. I thought it would've been better if I had died instead of Rengoku-San. Maybe would've been the one to eventually beat Muzan. But he remembers Inosuke go 'he said that he believes in us! Don't think about anything else except living up to it!' . Tanjiro still thinking goes yeah. Yeah.I know... I know. But I just don't know what i can say to Giyu-San. No matter how ashamed or embarrassed you are, you have to stay alive. Giyu-San may not accept it, but he's a Pillar now. No matter how much you badmouth yourself, and matter how much you remind yourself of painful days. Me and Goku both know nothing about Giyu-San, so I can't blame him for anything. But... But... There's only one thing I really want to ask him.).

Tanjiro goes G-Giyu-San? (Ahh, he's not stopping). Giyu-San... Goku aren't paying attendion for now. To busy having regrets. Tanjiro goes isn't whatever Sabito entrusted to you keeping you two together? Giyu Is shocked.

Giyu remembers. Falling down after Sabito punched him. Giyu goes S... Sabito... Sabito goes don't say that you'd be better off dying ever again. If you do, you and I are done. We'll stop being friends. Your sister was supposed to get married the next day. And despite knowing that, she hid you from the demons and protected you. You have nobody else? That's an insult to your sister. You can't die. Ever. That life she lost to protect you? That future she left for you? They're still with you, Giyu.

Giyu is holding his face and thinks (ouch. I can clearly remember the impact and pain of getting slapped. Why did I forget about that? The exchange I had with Sabito was really important. I didn't want to remembre. My tears just wouldn't stop. Whenever I did remember, I got so sad i couldn't do anything. Tsutako Nee-San, Sabito, sorry for being immature...). Goku is now paying attention again because of Giyu's aura.

Tanjiro is thinking (crap... He's not even twitching. Oh no. Did I say something mean? Giyu-San was already sulking a whole lot. Did I accidentally give the final blow just now? I know. We should have a speed-eating contest. Maybe if he wins, he'll feel better and start training again? Maybe. I mean, I still don't have permission to train, so I can't partner up with him. Giyu-San's a shy guy, but we don't need to talk if we're eating. It's perfect!). Goku puts his hand on Tanjiro's shoulder and says you must have remined him of a certain memory. I ended up going through some of mine I regret.

Giyu heard what Goku said. He goes Tanjiro and Goku. Sorry for the delay, but I'll go train as wel- Tanjiro cuts him off by going Giyu-San, want to have a cold Soba eating contest with me? Giyu goes why? They end up doing it anyway. Goku watched a bit and threw his capsule containing a lot of food and digs in. Giyu is now fully committed to joining the Pillar training.

Goku uses Instant Transmisson to check on Shinobu. Who's thinking about joining the training but she thinks that she's too weak. Goku is behind the door. Shinobu is thinking (I don't know is I can join the training since I'm so weak. But I am fast. But I'm not sure. Kanao goes hey Goku why are you here? Goku goes to check on Shinobu since she hasn't turned up to the training. Kaneo goes okay. Master, you're back? I'm going to train with the Wind Pillar now. Shinobu goes okay. Goku goes Shinobu you can't avoid training just because you think you're too weak. And the part that Black killed the demon who killed your sister.

Kaneo goes master is that true? Shinobu signs and goes yes. Kaneo goes but master, I want to train with you and I'm done with the Rock Pillar? Goku goes I can help train you a bit if you want. Shinobu also people could use a medic. In training and battle. Also you can help others try and improve their speed. I a master when it comes to training and fighting. Too bad I still need to improve in other stuff a bit even after learning stuff from the four other dimensions. Shinobu goes alright Goku you taught me into. Kaneo goes thanks Goku. Shinobu goes Kaneo come in.

She comes in and Goku also comes in and leans on the wall. Shinobu goes it's alright Goku. She then notices something about Kaneo and smiles at it. She goes Kanao, you've really come around. Being honest with your feelings is a good sign... Goku goes you have Tanjiro to thank for that. Even with me agreeing with what Tanjiro said may have helped a little bit.

With Tamayo:

A crow arrives and goes good evening Tamayo-San. It's dangerous to leave the window open at night. But the moon looks quite beautiful today. Very nice to meet you. I am Kagaya Ubuyashiki's messengers. You are rather good at hiding. It took me so long to find you that Ubuyashiki stopped moving in that time. Tamayo goes how... did you find this place?

The crow goes people's connections. I looked up the old owner of this house that you bought. Then during the afternoon, I kept watch over Yushiro-Kun. I may have had special training, but I'm just a crow. Nobody's going to be that vigilant of me. We could have had Goku do this but he's to busy training with his father to fight something called Cell. Anyway I don't plan on causing you any harm, so don't be alarmed.

Tamayo goes so why are you here? The crow goes hm. I sense a lot of distrust. Understandable. I suppose it's har for me to gain your trust like Tanjiro and Goku did. Tamayo thinks (what in the world are they planning? Ubyashiki are you trying to deceive me?). Tamayo goes and Yushiro?

The crow goes don't worry about Yushio-Kun. Look. You can hear his footsteps from here. So how about we talk business then? There's someone among the Demon Hunters who is well-versed in demon physiology and pharmaceuticals. We would like you ti join our research efforts, and that includes looking into the changes within Nezuko. But have you heard about future Nezuko? Tamayo goes from Goku yes. But she's not the same as this version from what he said.

The crow goes okay. Can you work with us to defeat Muzan Kibutsuji? Please come to the Ubuyashiki Estate. Tamayo sweating goes you want me, a demon to go to the Demon Hunters Headquarters?

Back with the others:

Tanjiro is fully recovered! Now he gets to join the long-awaited Pillar training sessions! Goku's thinks (Tanjiro as a lot of scars on his body. If I only had Senzu beans. So he won't have those scars.).

Tengen goes oh man! It's been a while! I heard you fought another Upper Moon. I gotta say, the only people who are in tiptop shape around here are the lucky ones. So lemme just whip that lunky body of yours back to good condition. Tanjiro goes Okay! I'll do what I can! Tengen smiles. His wifes go oh my! Hey there! You're finally here! Eat as much as you like.

Goku goes hey Tengen how many laps do you want me to do? Tengen goes with you like a thousand. Goku speeds off and comes back and goes done. I may have damaged the field. Tengen goes wow, you did. Goku ends up eating a lot and manages to leave some food for others.

Tanjiro got permission to head to the next place in just ten days.

During the ten days:

Goku goes come on father. You're going to hard. Bardock goes come on! Kakarot, try it again. Goku goes Mystic and tries to land a blow on his father and get knocked down. Goku goes full power with Kaio-Ken. Bardock goes you have gotten to three percent of my base power. Goku goes if I still had my god Ki and power not removed from my base form too. I be able to push you. Bardock goes son. You need to try and get use to Super Saiyan Three Mystic. Goku goes I know, I know. Goku ends up struggling for ten days.

At the Muichiro residence:

Goku goes with Tanjiro to try out Muichiro's training for a bit while taking a break from training with his father. Goku massively suppresses his power. Muichiro goes Tanjiro, you're even faster than before. I'm just helping your muscles ease and tense up more smoothly. That's the spirit! Once you're you're able to do that, your stamina will improve by a lot. Goku watches on smiling. Muichiro goes your body coordination is perfect. Go to the next pillar, Tanjiro. Tanjiro goes eh, you sure!? Muichiro's goes yeah. Tanjiro goes it's only been five days! Muichiro goes well, you did everything I just said.

The others go th... then, can we go... We've been here for two wee- Muichiro goes what are you even on, you incompetent nincompoops? Once you're done with those swings, we're gonna practice so hard the training area will collapse on itself. "Everyone ends up crying. The bias is so clear... Goku goes right I'm next and I'm super mega suppressed. To make it fair. Muichiro goes alright. Goku makes it fair staying equal with Muichiro. Muichiro goes wow, Goku even when who lower yourself on par with me. Your coordination is so great. Go to the next Pillar. Goku goes thanks. He thinks (this is to easy.).

Kanroji Residence:

Mitsuri goes Tanjiro-Kun and Goku-Kun, it's been so long! Come into my home! Tanjiro goes thank you very much! I'm so glad you're doing okay. Mitsuri goes and same for you! Goku goes I'm glad you're okay Misturi. She goes same for you too, Goku! Tanjiro goes do you keep bees here? I smell some really nice honey. Mitsuri goes ah! You figured it out? That's right! I sooooo loving making honey and putting it on my bread~! And with tons of butter! I pour myself some black tea at three. Oh, I'll make some pancakes, so get excited! Goku goes well, I guess I can have a snack before training. Tanjiro thinks (Batta, Burakku Tee, Pankeeki?).

Goku goes these pancakes are really good. So much for a small snack. As he keeps stuffing his face. Goku stops and goes right time for the training!

"Everyone dresses like this during Kanroji-Style training. Like a flexible girly dancing outfit. And they dance nonstop to the beat of the music. Everyone including Goku is embarrassed at what their wearing expect Tanjiro. Flexibility is hell. She apparently stretches everyone using mostly her strength. Tanjiro watches on in shock. And ends up in massive pain on his turn. Even Goku is part hurt on his turn."

Goku goes man Kanroji's training was the only one that hurt me. Especially that flexibility test. Also I felt really embarrassed with training outfits we had to wear. Tanjiro goes I agree. Goku goes well at least she's a great cook. Tanjiro goes when do you not think about food? Goku goes I don't know.

They arrive and see Iguro goes Tanjiro Kamado. I've been waiting for you. Also Goku why are you here? Goku goes I'm just trying out the Pillar training a bit when I'm on a break from training with my father. Iguro goes okay? Tanjiro goes very nice to mee- Iguro goes shut up or you're dead. Tanjiro goes ehhhh! Iguro goes I heard about you both from Kanroji. It seems she had some fun training you both. "Iguro and Kanroji both exchange letters."

Iguro goes but unlike Kanroji, I'm not a nice person. Tanjiro thinks (this guy has hated my guts ever since I met him!). Goku goes well I know your not nice. But's impossible for you to kill me. Iguro gives Goku a certain look. "If looks could kill Goku would be dead like a thousand times."

Iguro goes I'm gonna make you swing your sword while avoiding the obstacles. "The obstacles are people tied-up." Tanjiro thinks (an execution ground?). He goes uhh... did these tied-up people commit any crimes? Iguro goes well, I guess so. Crime of weakness. Crime of forgetting. Crime of taking their time. Crime of pissing me off. Tanjiro thinks (oh this looks bad...). Goku thinks (he's so messed up! I also can't believe that he as a crush on Misturi. I really shouldn't be walking around and accidently hearing some things I aren't meant to hear. But I can't do anything about my advanced hearing.).

"Thus Tanjiro began the world's most frightening training. Even though he's using a wooden sword, hitting these people would hurt them badly. And Iguro-San attacks him while weaving through these poor swordsmen. It's really scary. Because his person's sword skill invloves bending his sword in strange ways. Tanjiro gets hit on the chin. With his head accidentally hitting one of the tied-up people."

Tanjiro goes guaaaaagh! Iguro goes weak. "He's holding the same sword as Tanjiro. But how can it bend like that? His attacks slither through the tiniest of cracks and reach him. Truly like a snake. And on top of that, well, when Tanjiro tried to go through the crevices to attack, he could hear their voices! Most of them go please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeaaase! Please don't hit me! And the fact that he could actually hear those voices hurt him a lot. His hands shook with an anxiety he had never felt before. He had to wield his sword super-accurately or tragedy would strike. But after four days... Tanjiro was actually able to wield his sword with an accuracy he never had before. He was able to avoide Iguro-San's strikes and attack on his own. The moment he sliced off the haori Iguro-San was wearing, the training was complete, more or less."

Iguro goes bye then. Also, rot in hell, you piece of shit. Don't you talk casually with Kanroji again. Goku thinks (I knew it). "Tanjiro was sad because he was hated to the very end." Tanjiro goes thank you very much... He thinks (why?). Goku goes my turn. Iguro don't hold back.

During the four days Tanjiro was training:

Goku goes right Shinobu are you ready for your bit of training from me? She goes yes! Goku goes right, you have to try and catch me. I'll be using like 1 trillionth of my power. We'll stop after you have managed to catch me. Shinobu gulps and gets ready. They both begin. Shinobu tries everything to catch Goku but nothing works. Three days later. After Goku as helped Shinobu by pointing out most of her flaws. Along with her speed improved. She manages to catch Goku. Within 3.5 days. Goku goes well that's that. You better start training others now Shinobu goes why did you only use 1 trillionth of our power and not a bit less. Goku goes oh right! I forgot to mention that I'm wearing heavily weight clothing. As he takes off an arm band and drops it on the floor, massively damaging it. She tries to pick it up and fails. She goes this weight's like a ton. Goku goes it weights like 1/5th a ton. Shinobu is shocked. As Goku puts it back on his wrist. Kaneo goes Master? Are you ready to train me, now? Shinobu goes yes. Kaneo goes thank you! While hugging Shinobu.

Goku goes well I'm going to Iguro's now. Shinobu goes good luck with him. Since he's not nice. Goku goes I will.

"Goku starts his training with Iguro and wins in like 10 minutes."

Iguro goes I don't know why you're training with us Goku. No one is anywhere near you. Goku goes sorry about that I was just trying it out. When on a break from training with my father. Iguro goes don't casually talk with Kanroji again! Goku goes what! Because you have a crush on her. Opps. Iguro tries to attack Goku and can't even get close to him. Goku goes you're not going to get through my Ki wall. As he takes his leave.

Tanjiro a bit earlier is on his way to Shinazu Dojo:

Tanjiro goes so, uhh, Shinazu-Gawa's Dojo was around here, right? The crow goes no! Turn Right at that corner there! Bird Brain! "Which is odd coming from a bird." Tanjiro goes ahh! That right. He comes across Zenistu. Who as a strange face. Tanjiro goes waaaaaaaaghh! Aaaagh Zenistu!?

Zenitsu goes l-l-l-lemme outta heeere! Tanjiro please! Tanjiro goes run? From What? Zenitsu goes I can't stand it anymore! I can't! I-I-I managed to get this far already! I had to crawl over the fence and hide myself like a lizard. I can see my corpse getting mangled! Tanjiro goes ah. As Sanemi puts his hand on the back of Zenitsu's head and angrily says **choose. Go back to training or I slaughter your ass.**

**Zenitsu goes gimme a breaaaaakk! **Tanjiro goes calm down! Zenitsu is going gyah... Gyagh! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Sanemi goes zip it! As he hits Zenitsu on the neck knocking him out. Sanemi goes carry him. Tanjiro goes ah, right. He thinks (sorry Zenitsu. There we go. Let's work hard together.).

Tanjiro carrying Zenitsu on his back goes thank you for your guidance. I'll be training with you starting today. I'll be in your care! Sanemi goes don't get cocky, bub. I haven't accepted you for shit. Tanjiro goes that's totally okay! I don't accept you either! You stabbed Nezuko, after all! Goku who just caught up heard all of that. Sanemi goes kid's got balls... Goku goes well Sanemi you do need to lighten up a bit. Sanemi goes don't you started! I don't accept you either! Goku goes well I can say what I like since you can't hurt me at all. Sanemi looks away and thinks (he's damn right! I can't do anything to harm him!). Goku goes anyway I'm going back to training with my father. I see you later.

Later on:

Tanjiro's monologue:

"Shinazugawa-San's training is hard just from looking at Zenitsu who part beaten up. It's a simple Shinazugawa-San beatdown session where he slashes at you nonstop. There's no resting until you either vomit or faint. Even Iguro-San gave more breaks. When Zenitsu woke up, he got so mad he yelled at me with blazing hatred. Zenitsu goes you dumbaaasss! Tanjiro goes ow ow ow I'm sorry! Shinazugawa-San was especially fierce against me. If I let my guard down, even for a moment, I'll get hurt so bad my injuries will regress. But thanks to Goku's training from way back I can keep up a bit but not enough. As he's hit multiple times. Tanjiro bumps and bruises. He goes it's just day one. This is bad... I'm bruised and covered in vomit... I feel completely heart-broken."

Meanwhile with Bardock, Goku, Emily and Future Nezuko:

All four are heavily training. Goku is having the most trouble out of everyone since he's the weakness in base. But the second strongest when transformed in Super Mystic. Goku, Emily and Nezuko are all trying to dodge attacks from Bardock and try to land a blow on him. While all in base form. Bardock is massively holding back. Goku, Nezuko and Emily all go Kiao-ken times 10 and still fail.

Bardock goes okay! Nezuko and Emily! You can use your demon transformations if you improve the same amount in them as base. Nezuko goes we both do actually. Goku goes I better catch up to you Nezuko incase we have to do the fusion dance. Nezuko goes I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right Goku. We propellry might end up having to do the fusion dance against Cell. Goku goes Emily's to powerful to fusion with using the dance. Anyway the trump card is you and me fusing with the dance and then potara fusing with my father Bardock. Bardock goes I don't want to fuse. But I'll do it if we don't have a choice. As they resume their training with Nezuko and Emily in their fully morphed demon forms. "Goku Black can't train since he can't be in the sun. He could use a Ki barrier, but that will make him lose energy quicker."

Back with Tanjiro:

He hears wait up, Aniki! Tanjiro thinks (Genya's voice.). Genya goes I wanna talk to you about something. Sanemi goes wow, you're annoying. You know I have no brother. Now cut the crap or I'll shred you to pieces. Genya is upset. Tanjiro is watching and listening from peaking around a corner.

Goku, Bardock, Emily and Nezuko have all finished their training for now. Goku goes to check on Tanjiro by teleporting behind him. Goku Tanjiro turns around and puts his finger over this mouth telling Goku to be quiet. Goku nodes. They both listen in. Sanemi goes don't talk to me like we're buddy-buddy. From what I've seen, you have no talent whatsoever. Just leave the demon hunters. Those who can't use breaths have no right to be called swordsmen. Genya goes ...but..

Sanemi starts walking off. Genya goes w... wait, Aniki! I've always wanted to apologize to you. Tanjiro thinks (go Genya! Don't lose, Genya! Sanemi goes yeah, I seriously don't give a shit. Now go screw off. Genya goes but... I... Even ate demons... so I could fight... Which shocks Sanemi. Who goes you what? What did you say? You... Demons? You ate them?

Sanemi moves so fast. Genya thinks (he disapp..?). Tanjiro rushes out going Genya! Tanjiro manages to push him out of the way in time. Stopping Sanemi from Genya's eyes out and accidently goes through the window. Goku just watches on. Zensitu outside see them go through the window and goes waaaaaaaaahh! Some of the other slayers in training go he's back! He's back! The heartless evil man! Hide! Pretend to be dead!

Zensitu thinks (ehhh! You're gonna die, Tanjiro! What the hell!? Did he just crash through the building?). Tanjiro goes please stop this! Zensitu thinks (what is that distirted rasping noise...) Sanemi comes out of the building. Zensitu think panics (waaaaaaaghhh! The old man's gone berserk! He's beating the crap out of everthing, even outside the training area!).

Tanjiro goes what are you doing!? Are you trying to kill Genya!? Sanemi goes I'm not killing him. That would be easy, but against the code of conduct. I'll just leave him incapable of regenerating. When he does. He can quit the demon hunters and I'll forgive him. Tanjiro goes oh, come on! You don't have the right to go that far! Don't force him to quit! You said you don't have a brother! Don't speak as if Genya had a choice! It doesn't matter if he has talent or not, he's risking his life to fight the demons. If you say you're not his brother, then I won't let you get in Genya's way. If he wasn't around, then we wouldn't have beaten the Upper Moon. I won't let you harm him in any way! Sanemi goes okay. Then I'll incapacitate you first.

Goku thinks (should I step in? No Tanjiro's got this.). Tanjiro thinks (he's coming... he's...). Sanemi lands a punch on Tanjiro. Zensitu goes wagh... Tanjiro! Goku calmly watches on. Sanemi thinks (this guy! He stopped my blow!). Tanjiro manages to kick Sanemi at the back of his head. Zensitu goes waaaaaaaaghhhhh! He actually landed a blooww! Tanjiro goes Zenitsuuu! Get Genya out of here! Please!

Zensitu goes shit... You... you big dumbass! Dumbass! Don't say my name! And giv a better signal, dammit! Genya shouts Tanjiro! Almost avoids a kick from Sanemi. Tanjiro thinks (he cut my ear just by grazing it with a kick! I have to go all out!). Sanemi goes damn. You sure have balls bitch. You wanna die? No problem. I'll slaughter your ass. Tanjiro goes I'm not holding back anymore. Sanemi goes hmm.

Goku thinks (Tanjiro was holding back wow. And he still as the Kiao-ken.). Genya goes wait, Aniki! Tanjiro's got nothing to do with this! Zensitu tries to pull Genya away. Genya goes who the hell are you!? Lemme go! Zensitu goes let those guys argue! We gotta run for it! You're his brother!? That thing's not human! I'm so sor... Genya goes don't talk bad about my brother! But we're on the same side!

"After that, everything turned into a mess. Tanjiro and Sanemi are both going blow to blow. Until Tanjiro goes Kiao-Ken times Two! And lands multiple blows on Sanemi knocking him to the ground and unconscious."

Goku goes well, that told him. So where you holding back at all of the other training sessions? Tanjiro goes yes, I was. So you're on par with the Pillars that's a good thing.

"Later on. Tanjiro got an official scolding from the higher-ups with a bit of paise for beating the Wind Pillar in a fight. And his training with the Wind Pillar not only came to a halt, but he was also banned from approaching was unable to help mediate and repair the Shinazugawa brothers' relationship."

Tanjiro goes this wasn't how I wanted to do things... and the mark's not showing up. Maybe the training isn't working. Zensitu goes oh, it's working alright. You actually knocked the Wind out of the dude, lierally! That's so badass. Tanjiro goes really now. Zensitu goes and seriously, we're still in the mountains!? Where the hell is the rock Pillar's home!? Tanjiro goes maybe we're almost there? Goku goes stop shouting Zensitu! I don't want my hearing damaged!

Tanjiro goes a waterfall! And there's people... This is what I heard. At one time Buddha was staying in the jeta grove, near the city of Starvasti. Inosuke is also in the waterfall.

Tanjiro and Zensitu both go waaaaaaaghhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhh! Goku goes seriously my ears. The Rock Pillar Gyomei goes if you... erase your mind...Even fires will become cold... Welcome... to my training ground... While having to huge logs with stones tied to them on his back while standing in fire. Tanjiro and Zensitu both freak-out. Goku goes finally training with a lot of heavy weights. Oh and I can easily erase my mind. I do that a lot.

**TBC**

**(A/N):**

**Sorry I cut this off here. The training does continue. But there's a gap. Since Upper Moon Two Azaka and Upper Moon Two Doma are both dead. But Tanjiro here at this point is already above his cannon. He's currently on par with most of the Pillars. Also with Kiao-ken. Even if Azaka was still alive he wouldn't stand chance anyway. Tanjiro against Muzan without Kaio-ken ends up a small bit above cannon. Like 1.2 to 1.25 times above cannon.**

**Goku did do some of the Pillar training to see what it's like. Also I did save Shinobu from dying at least.**

**Next time the training continues and the final battle against Muzan begins. But Goku as to fight two enemies in a three-way free for all. But another two enemies also return.**


	23. The start of battles

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba.**

**Last time: Pillar Training began. Goku, Emily and Future Nezuko all undergo training with Bardock. Goku tries a little bit of the Pillar Training. Kagaya Ubuyashiki's health has gotten way worst that he's coughing up blood and can't move. Tamayo has been called in to help against Muzan.**

**Chapter 23: The start of battles:**

Gyomei goes the most important thing is the body's core... the limbs. Stabilising your body with strong limbs will lead to accurate attacks and indefatigable defence. First, train by having the waterfall beat you... Then carry three logs on your shoulders... The logs are huge. Gyomei still going. Finally push this rock through a town...

Tanjiro is staring at the logs. Zenitsu is staring at the rock. Gyomei goes my training is simple. It's just these three things. The training involving flames coming from below you was too dangerous. So I removed them. Goku thinks (I need way more than three logs.). Tanjiro goes I'm sorry. Zenitsu has passed out. Gyomei goes dump him in the river.

Tanjiro puts Zenitsu into the river. Zenitsu ends up going gyaaaaaaaaaaah! Shoooooocowwwlld! The river is even worse in mid-winter, but I'm dyiiiiing! Oh my god, what's wrong with the water in this mountain river! I'm dying! Gonna hurl. Tanjiro goes Zenitsu! Zenitsu goes land... L-Land... Waaahhh I feel like my innards are rotting! They're screaming! Hya... Hyaaaaaaaahh! Oh, oh shit, even when I'm out... it's to late! I'm freezing! Murata gives Zenitsu a certain look. And goes hug... The rock... It's warm...

Goku goes I better go to the special training future Nezuko want to do with me. I see you all later. Oh, and I'm going to check on Ubuyashiki just to see how he's doing. Goku disappears. Zenitsu goes straight onto the rock. He goes s... so warm! Rocks are so warm! It's like I'm inside my mommy's arms. Waaaaaaaaaaw Mommmmyy. While on the rock.

With Goku:

Goku goes hey! Ubuyashiki! Amane! Kiriya! Hinaki! It's me Goku! I'm just checking up on you lot! Amane comes out and goes Goku! Goku goes I sadly sense Ubuyashiki slowly getting closer and closer to death. Also, what are you planning to do against Muzan? Amane goes Kagaya! It's Goku! Kagaya goes come in! Goku goes oh man! Too bad I can't do anything to help save you, Kagaya. What's your plan? Kagaya goes to blow myself up. But Amane is going to do it. Goku goes buts that's going to kill her along with Kiriya and Hinaki! I'm not going to allow it! Let me set off the explosives! Since I can easily survive without a scratch. But I'll then have to fight Turles and possibly Cell! I don't see the point of your wife and two of your kids losing their life's! Ubuyashiki's goes alright, Goku. You can set off the explosives. Goku goes right I got to get going for my special training. See you lot later! Amane goes alright! See you later!

Back with the others:

Tanjiro in the water thinks (ghhh, it's cold. This is hard. Waterfall training is hard. I wonder how hard Goku's is? Inosuke is working hard though... I should too. Hm? I can't hear his chants.). Tanjiro goes uh, Inosuke!? Ino... Ahg, oh God! Oh God!

Tanjiro "After I revived Inosuke, I trained under the falls too. The chants were for focusing. They also helped me let everyone know I was conscious." He currently goes man, the waterfall training alone was really hard. Water falling from high places is really heavy. If I let my body my neck might snap. I wonder how Goku is getting on?

Goku and Future Nezuko:

Future Nezuko goes you were ready meant to go Ultra Instinct. In the Tournament Of Power so I'm go on the train you. How to access it and maintain it for a while in your current body. Goku goes okay then. Also so you can use it against Cell! Goku goes okay let's get on with it. Nezuko goes clear you're mind and control your emotions. Even though it's kind of the same way with the see through world. Nezuko closes her eyes and opens then with her pink eyes now sliver with heat coming off her body. Goku goes okay, so I have to try and do that?

Not knowing that current time Nezuko is secret watching while suppressed. She thinks (I already knew about you future me from when Rengoku died. I can't believe that future me forgot that I can sense Ki).

Goku closes his eyes and opens then with sliver eyes along with heat coming off his body like Future Nezuko. Past Nezuko thinks (wow! The amount or pressure coming from them.). Goku and Nezuko can't touch each other. They stop and go out of the technique. They both hear someone go well done you two. Can I join in. Nezuko goes Gohan Black! How did you break free? And why do you want to help us? He goes the other Nezuko you sensed earlier was the you from the time I came from. It's just that the time I came from is in danger with other dimensions. I came here. Because I knew that you would come after me. I faked being evil. I just wanted you stronger for those events. But the main issue is that I took Gohan's body after his death.

Goku goes what!? Black goes spoils. Anyway did you sense something off, when you left Sonic's dimension? Goku goes now that I think of it I did... No! That bastard demon didn't!? Black goes sadly he did. Goku goes I must stop Cell here. I do fear that he might have Frieza's golden form with the Kaio-ken. I think he's waiting to attack when the battle against Muzan starts. I wonder how Tanjiro and the others are getting on.

With Tanjiro and crew:

Tanjiro is on the rock. Murata goes m-man... You and that boar are amazing. It took me until evening to finish the waterfall on the first day. I just couldn't get used to the water. Anyway, ever since I started getting used to the waterfall, I've been stuck on the log training... Tanjiro goes a-awesome Murata-San... Murata goes t-ten days of this...

'Goku, Future Nezuko and Gohan Black have been training ten days straight.'

Goku goes man I'm going to check on Tanjiro and the others. Goku Instant Transmissions to Gyomei. Goku goes right I'm back after having my special training. Now I'm ready to see how this one goes. Even though I need more than three logs for each shoulder. Gyomei goes take off your top and get into the river at the Waterfall. Goku goes okay?

Goku goes into the water and goes wow this is so cold. Not as cold as the Earth's second to last Ozone Layer when I thought Beerus as a Super Saiyan God. So, I'm kind of use to this, usually. He heads to the Waterfall. Goku goes man! This aren't doing me that good. The force of the Waterfall isn't enough.

The others are eating. Inosuke goes he's awesome. The ball ball old guy. Tanjiro goes you mean Rock Pillar Himejima-San. Don't give him weird nicknames. Inosuke goes he gave me the chills ever since I first met him. No doubt about it. Tanjiro goes you eat bones, Inosuke? Inosuke goes this guy is the strongest human demon hunter. Since Goku and Goku Black are aliens and Nezuko's a demon.

One of the boys thinks (really?). Tanjiro goes ahhh. Yeah, I figured. Himejima-San's the only one with a different smell. Did his mark show up already? Inosuke eating his 10th fish. Tanjiro goes wouldn't be surprised if it did. Murata thinks (yeah, uhh... We're normal people who didn't rise through the ranks like monsters, so we have no idea what you're talking about. Also the fish Tanjiro cooked is good.).

Zenitsu goes I don't believe it. I'm sure that old man can't move that rock across town. He's just having fun picking on younger people.

Goku thinks (man! This logs are so heavy! Especially with 50 on each shoulder. Which makes 100. With 25 rocks tied up on both sides. Also, the part I'm wearing my weighted clothing too. Along with the demon slayer uniform. And I'm not using Ki. But where is a little bit extra weight coming from?). Nezuko shouts how are you getting on down there? Goku goes Nezuko? So you're the little bit of extra weight. Why are you sat on top of the stuff I'm training with? Nezuko goes to make it a little harder for you! Goku goes I know you can regenerate! But what you're doing is dangerous especially if you fall off. Also the cure to turn you back into a human might be done in a few days. But I don't know how many! Nezuko goes okay I'll get down. Can you get me a little bit closer to the tree. Thanks. As she jumps down the tree branches.

'Goku's weighted clothing in total is 1.2 tons.'

Back with Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Inosuke:

Tanjiro goes no, no. Himejima-San can push, bigger rocks than that. Zenitsu goes you think I'll believe what you say right away? You're trying to trick me. Tanjiro goes no, no... You have good ears, Zenitsu. You can tell whether I'm lying or not, right?

Himejima is going Namuamidabutsu. Namuamidabutsu. While slowly pushing a huge rock. Tanjiro goes ah, there he goes. Himejima-San's amazing. Maybe I can be like that!? Zenitsu ends up going **the hell you can! You moron! What's with the happy-happy face! **While heavily poking Tanjiro who going ow ow ow!

Zenitsu goes **that man is insane! And he's as big as a bear! **Tanjiro goes but... Zenitsu goes **shut it! People are born giant and little! You know that! **Inosuke goes **I'm full so I'm gonna push rocks and carry logs. **Zenitsu goes **waahhh you dumb positive guy! I have no place here! **Tanjiro goes oh dear.

Goku shows up and goes Zenitsu they both at least want to get stronger through the easier training methods. Zenitsu goes that's easy for you to say! Oh my god! Tanjiro goes wow! How many logs are you doing there, Goku? Goku goes 100 logs and 50 huge rocks. Also my weighted clothing in total weights 1.2 tons. Zenitsu goes and I thought Himejima-San's insane! Goku goes I'm using my normal strength without Ki. Also Nezuko was on top of it earlier. Zenitsu passes out. Tanjiro goes Nezuko was on top of that!? Goku goes yes. The one waiting for the cure. As he puts the logs and rocks down and picks up on huge rock and spins it on his finger like a spinning top. She's gone straight back to hiding.

In a few days Tanjiro finishes the waterfall training. And the log carrying training also in a few days. And ends up stuck on the boulder. Tanjiro thinks (my legs are going backward! Guaahh I can't push it away! Goku also said "Train without using the Kiao-Ken. So you don't break you're body."). (Himejima-San's training was hard. But is wasn't compulsory. If you wanted to quit, you could always go down the mountain and give up.). As some people have given up and are leaving.

A bit later on:

Murata goes I kinda realised from the training why there are so few pillars now. Tanjiro goes why is that? Another slayer there called Yoshioka goes I kinda know why too. Another one called Nagakuira goes it's so hard that everyone runs away. Another one called Shimamoto goes yeah... Another one called Noguchi goes yeah, and just like the blond dude, getting beaten down by the difference between us and Pillars breaks our hearts. Murata goes and they just keep doing it as if it's natural. Pillars are amazing.

Tanjiro goes yeah... Murata goes actually, you're really good at cooking rice, huh? And you're good at cooking fish. Nagakuira goes yeah. Tanjiro goes I'm the son of a coal burner. Cooking is like heat checking! Murata goes oh, I see! Tanjiro goes you're all luckily that Goku aren't here. Because we will not be able to eat anything.

Goku and Future Nezuko are training.

Goku goes Nezuko shouldn't you hiding too? Nezuko goes you're kidding me right? I can easily wipe out Muzan in a blink of an eye. Goku goes I can also do that. But our main focus is Cell! And keeping our base power even. Nezuko goes we're doing a really great job at that. Actually where is Goku Black and Bardock? Goku goes I don't know.

Bardock goes come on keep up! Black goes but I'm not sure how long it's going to be for my cure. Bardock goes I know that's going to weaken you. But your needed against Cell! The most frustrating part is that he could have Frieza's and Cooler's golden forms! Black goes but I don't have Mystic like Goku! Bardock goes true! But I'm the best chance against Cell and Evil Karakot! Especially with Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and Kiao-Ken times ten. Black goes would it be better for me to train with Goku and Future Nezuko. I might be able to tap into what they call Ultra Instinct.

Bardock goes I wonder if I can merge Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Four? Along with the Kiao-Ken? Black goes how broken in power do you want to be? Bardock goes even better! Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Four Evolution with Kiao-Ken? Oh, yes! That's very power broken! No even better! Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Five Evolution with Kiao-Ken times hundred? Black goes are you insane!? He thinks (I hope that there's no Super Saiyan Six!). Bardock goes it will allow me to get missions done easier. Without having to worry about opponents over powering me. Black goes but aren't you above Beerus, just in Blue? Bardock goes I'm not sure. Probably in Blue Evolution? Anyway let's get back to training.

Back with Tanjiro:

Tanjiro tries pushing the rock six days straight and it still won't move. Tanjiro now on the ground thinks (nothing happened today... What now? We don't know how long the demons will stay quiet. I gotta hurry... Maybe I just lack simple muscle strength. Or maybe there's a way with my breaths? I think I can do it with the Kiao-Ken. But despite all my training, the mark just doesn't show up...). Genya appears and goes hey, did the mark on your forehead get bigger? Tanjiro in shock goes **ah, Genya!**

Genya goes you okay there? I was worried since you stopped contacting me after that. I held myself back and got scolded by Himejima-San. And that was all after I was told never to get near my brother again. Sorry for getting you involved. Thanks for protecting me. Tanjiro goes oh no, it was nothing... But more importantly, your mark. Oh, the birth-mark got thicker? Genya goes yeah. Tanjiro goes nobody told me about that. Genya goes well, they see your face everyday, so nobody could tell. Don't you have a mirror? Tanjiro goes nope. Genya goes I'll lend you mine. In the background both crows are telling each other to die.

Tanjiro thinks (did it really get darker? Yay, I'm happy.). Genya goes so you're on the rock training. Me too. Tanjiro goes well it's not budging at all. Can you move it, Genya? Genya goes I can. Tanjiro goes ehh? Genya goes don't guys know about 'repeating actions'? Tanjiro ends up with a smile. Genya goes so you don't... Himejima-San sucks at teaching. So you gotta watch closely or you'll fail. He's actually doing a set of pre-determined movements in order to maximise concentration. In my case, I chant prayers. Tanjiro goes so Himejima-San does it too! Genya goes yep. That Namu-Numa thing he says. Not knowing that Himejima is listening behind a bunch of trees. And thinks (Namu.)

At night time. Some mobile demon eye balls with the number four in the eyes are looking around.

At the Dimensional Infinity Fortress:

A demon with a Biwa goes I have found one more person. Now I know sixty percent of the Demon Hunters' Whereabouts. We know where one version of the Sun-conquering girl is. But that one's to powerful. But I can't find the weak, one. Muzan goes Nakime, you've grown a lot more than I expected. It's wonderful. I am very honoured. And now I suppose... Try here. Pointing at a map. Nakime goes understood. If the eyes don't get destroyed. Muzan goes weak current goes Nezuko I'll find you very soon. Same with Ubuyashiki. Wait eyes getting destroyed? Nakime goes by that Goku. Turles goes Nezuko's really good at hiding her energy. That I can only sense the future version.

With Goku:

He goes ewe, these eyes are so gross. I must keep on destroying them. I can't sense them but I can see their aura.

Gohan Black goes I should try and get use to Super Saiyan Rose and Mystic combined. Especially since I'm going to help against Cell! I also need to help Goku try to get use to Super Saiyan Three Mystic.

Back with Genya and Tanjiro:

Tanjiro goes "According to what Genya taught me, 'Repetitive actions' is a technique that opens all five senses. Genya may not be able to use breaths, but he can achieve full focus another way-repetitive actions. When Himejima-San and Genya use it, they remember their anger and painful memories. That makes their heart rate and temperature go up. As we talked about various things, the signs were pointing to the possibility that this might be the same thing as my mark coming out. But Himejima-San and Genya had no marks, so we cocked our heads in confusion. By doing these 'Repetitive Actions', you can raise your focus at any given moment. It would be nice if I could learn to maintain my darkened mark forever. My repetitive actions were remembering the faces of all my loved ones. Then recalling Rengoku-San's words. "Set your heart ablaze!" And with that, I raised my focus to its maximum limit."

Tanjiro is going guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! "I couldn't do it the beginning. But I was able to use all of my strength I had doing these repetitive actions. And after a number of times, as I did them again and again, my body began to remember the way to bring out that power through these actions."

Tanjiro is sweating like crazy. Goku is watching from above. Tanjiro finally starts to slow push the boulder. Zenitsu goes he did iiiiiiiiiiiiit! Tanjiro blucking did iiiiiiiit! That monsteeeerrrr! Inosuke goes shit, I lost! Goku shakes his head at Zenitsu's and Inosuke's reactions.

Tanjiro thinks (n...not enough! If I ease up for a moment, I'll lose strength and stop pushing it. Don't just use the arms! Legs! Use your legs! The lower body has more muscles than the upper body.). Inosuke goes Tempura! Tempura! Pig assault! And starts pushing his own boulder. Goku thinks (I remember trying to push a way bigger boulder than back when I was a little kid. Training under Grandpa Roshi.).

Zenitsu thinks (Inosuke moved the boulder too! This sucks! I'm gonna be the only one left now! This sucks!). Chuntaro arrives carrying some paper. And chirps. Zenitsu goes huh? A letter?

Tanjiro goes haaaaaaah. Haaaaaaaaaah. He thinks (I moved it across a town! Now Himejima-San's training is over. Huh? What... Oh... I... I'm dehydrated! Because of I sweated out an entire waterfall without drinking anything... Z... Zenitsu, Inosuke! Murat a-San! Goku! I might die here! S... Some one!). Goku thinks (oh man, Tanjiro pushed himself to hard without having a drink. Hmm?).

Himejima ends up pouring water out of a bottle at Tanjiro. Tanjiro ends up thinking (ah... Himejima-San... Saved me...). Himejima is going Namu-Amidabutsu, Namu-Amidabutsu. Goku thinks (I'm now wondering what Namu-Amidabutsu means. Oh wait my phone. Now let's see here? So it means he reads to himself. "Namu" means "I take refuge", and "Amida Butsu" means "in Amida Buddha." That is one great meaning of the Nembutsu. Hmm. Well Gods do exist. I'm still wondering when I will have my rematch against Beerus. I wonder how their doing?).

Dragon Ball Universe on the Room of Spirit and time:

Vegeta thinks (to 2,500 times Earth's gravity in a few years. But days out there. I'm not going to let that clown Kakarot surpass me again. Also, I got a new form. And that Kakarot's an idiot! I know he had this potential by the Old Kai. Also he might have gotten a lot of training in with some Zenkai boosts! When he's turned back into his proper body age. All of his boosts while massively increase! I might as well take a break. Especially since I trained up to 2,500 times Earth's gravity in Three Years. I could do with a huge amount of food!).

Out of the time chamber:

Bulma goes man! I can't believe that I found so many faults with the machine that needed fixing. And the part that the fuel is taking longer than I thought. Also, when is Vegeta coming back? Vegeta goes Bulma? Are you almost finished with the Machine!? Bulma goes I might need an extra day or two. Vegeta goes shouldn't you take a break? After all you're pregnant remember? Bulma goes I guess you're right. I should have my father try and finish it. Bulma goes father!? Can you please finish this machine please? I have the instructions and blueprints on the table! Her father goes sure thing dear! Bulma goes thanks! Also, Vegeta get a bath or shower, since you stink. Vegeta goes alright, alright! Wait can't you try and get, Gohan to help your Father? Bulma goes let me call him.

Ring, ring. Gohan goes hey Bulma? What's up? Bulma goes can you help my father finish the machine to get Goku back? Gohan goes I'll try? They hang up. Videl goes was that Bulma? Gohan goes yeah. She wants me to help her father on the machine to get dad back. Videl goes well I'm not going to stop. You since we really need him back. Gohan goes yeah. Well I better get going.

Later Gohan arrives at Bulma's:

Gohan goes hey, Mr Briefs, I'm here to help you with the Machine to get dad back. Mr Briefs and thanks. I can't do it all by myself. Especially with my daughter pregnant. Gohan goes thanks for reminding me of that. Now let's get started.

Back at the Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe:

Tanjiro thinks (uh, did I die? Oh, I'm alive.). Tanjiro goes th... Thank you very much. Abababa. (He's still giving me water.). Himejima goes the Rock Pillar Training is complete. On top of that, you did the right thing in the village. I accept you... Goku lands. Himejima goes I also accept you, Goku. Tanjiro goes village? Gaph... Gagh... Water-water okay now. Goku goes oh yeah, the Sword Village. Himejima goes you prioritised the humans in the Swordsmith Village over your sister when crisis struck... Tanjiro goes oh... Look... Himejima goes there's no shame in that. You truly are a swordsman. You acted the right way. You should be proud... Goku... Your also truly a swordsman. Goku goes thanks.

Tanjiro goes no, you're wrong. Nezuko made that choice, not me. I couldn't come to a decision and left the villagers in danger. Goku goes I better say this now. Future Nezuko told me that she conquered the sun there. I could have used Instant Transmission to take Nezuko to safety and kill the demon. But I was to business fighting the most powerful part of the demon with Mitsuri. Tanjiro goes you known the whole time? Goku goes yes. If I didn't Future Nezuko said that a lot more life's would have been lost.

Himejima goes since that saved life's that means you did the right thing. Also, Tanjiro I cannot accept your acceptance. Has he thinks (children are pure and naive. Weak. Quick to lie. Completely fine with cruelty. Selfish things. But this boy is truly different.). Tanjiro goes I really want to go down the right path all the time. But I don't know what will happen next. Someone always comes to help me so I end up making the right choice and everyone comes out okay. But that time in particular was an extremely close to call. So please don't accept as simply as that. Thank you for the water. And thank you for the training today. I learned a lot. Himejima goes my doubts are gone. No matter what the others say I will accept you Tanjiro Kamado. Goku I accept you to no matter what the others say too.

Goku goes the thing is that I'm not far from turning fifty years old. Even though I was only in Sonic's Universe for 1.5 months. I got back home and I aged 1.5 years older. All of the others including here in total is damn six years. Which means I am over fifty years old. Man I'm only meant to be forty-four years old. And yet here I am in a eighteen year old body. Himejima goes hmm. That doesn't matter. I still accept you Goku. Tanjiro ends up going uhh... Why? I... I don't get it...

Himejima goes long ago, I raised some kids who had no family in a temple. Our affinity in having no blood connection helped us bond together very well. I raised them like my family. And I wanted to keep life that way forever. But then one night, a kid disobeyed the temple rules and didn't come back after the sun set ran into a demon. In order to save himself, he told the demon to eat me and the eight kids at the temple. Tanjiro and Goku look on. Himejima goes in the area I lived in the threat of demons was very well-known. And I always burned Wisteria incense at night. That kid put out all of the incense and invited the demon into the temple. Four kids were killed immediately. I tried my best to protect the other four but three of them didn't listen to my words. Back then, I didn't eat lot, so I was skinny and weak. And my voice was soft so I couldn't shout loudly. On top of that, a blind person like myself wouldn't be of use to anyone. That was what those kids were probably thinking. Tanjiro thinks (so Himejima-San can't see!?).

Himejima continues the only one who listened to me was the youngest child, Sayo. She was the only one who hid behind me. The other three kids didn't stay by my side and ran... They all had their throats ripped out in the darkness and they died. I fought because I thought I had to protect Sayo at all costs. Punching a living being felt like hell to me. It felt so disgusting that I will never forget it for the rest of my life. For the first time in my life, I used my fists with full force, and I had a frightening amount of power. If I never got attacked by that demon, I would have lived my entire life not knowing I was strong. I punched the demon's head in again and again until the sun came up. I lost a mountain of things that night. I was wounded, but I managed to protect Sayo. Then when people came to help, Sayo told them "that man's a monster. He killed them. He killed everyone.

Tanjiro goes no way... Goku starts thinking. Himejima goes it was terrifying situation, so she was probably confused. She was only four after all. Nothing to be done... That's how kids are. But in my case. I at least wanted to Sayo to be thankful because I protected her. I wanted her to say thank you for fighting on her behalf. If she had said that one thing, I would have been saved. But kids have their hands full of thinking of themselves. The demon's corpse turned into dust and vanished, so only the children's bodies remained. I was imprisoned and charged with murder. If Oyakata-Sama had not intervened, I would have been executed. But ever since then, I have to harbour deep doubts and suspicions. And of course, I doubted you both. No matter how virtuous a person you both are, once you both get pushed into a corner, your true nature will come out.

But Tanjiro you never ran. You never turned away. You stayed honest and never lied. It's something so simple, but only a few people are able to do that in every situation they face. You are a special child. I say this after having seen many humans with my heart's eye. So this is absolute. Every person has an uncertain future. But I will help you from now on so you won't take a wrong turn in life... Tanjiro goes I will do my best... Thank you so much... Himejima pats Tanjiro's head and goes my training is complete... You have done very well...

Goku goes Tanjiro your physically like a human version of me. And I'm being fully honest here. Also, Himejima-San. I believe that the kids might have been trying to get stuff to fight the demon to protect you since you're blind. Also that Sayo might have been talking about the demon. But it disappeared. Which is why you got into trouble. But we will sadly never know. Well we'll see you later. Himejima goes okay.

Later on: Goku, Tanjiro, Genya and Inosuke are all sat down eating:

Genya goes Himejima-San is a pretty good person in his own right. Despite the fact that he said he won't make his successor because of having no talents, he figured out that I was eating demons, so he made me his disciple. He introduced me to Kocho-San and had her check on my condition. Tanjiro goes oh, really now! Inosuke continues eating and Goku doesn't say anything. Genya goes but every time I see her, she puts on this disgusted face and scolds me. You and Goku seem relatively stubborn too, so she must have also told you both off, I think. But you both never grumbled about it.

Tanjiro goes well, if I wasn't able to use breaths, she might've treated me the same way. Are you okay though? Goku goes with me it doesn't matter if I could do breaths or not. Since I'm already multi-talented. With my martial arts and some of my other fighting techniques without the use of Ki. And possibly the part I'm a very quick learner. Tanjiro goes your not properly wrong there. And Genya I'm sure Shinobu-San is worried about your body too, Genya.

Genya goes maybe? Tanjiro goes of course! I'm gonna go see Giyu-San once I'm done eating this. Wanna come too, Genya? Genya goes no, no. I haven't moved the boulder across town yet. I'm really close to it! Well, I can't use breaths. Inosuke goes hahaha, you can't use breaths!? Shrimp!

Inosuke and Genya start going after each other. Tanjiro goes hey, hey, hey! Goku just shakes his head. Tanjiro goes I just wanted to have a chat about something if we went together. While keeping Inosuke pinned by sitting on him. Genya goes about what? Inosuke goes move it! Tanjiro goes about the Wind Pillar... Your brother. About him. Genya has gone silent.

Tanjiro goes outside. Goku teleports to Bardock. Goku goes hey, father. I'm here for a bit of training. Bardock goes only for a few minutes, Kakarot. Since I really need to get some food. Goku goes a few minutes is better than nothing. Even though I do need a small break. Well I think I better rest instead. Bardock goes okay son. Goku teleports to Future Nezuko. She goes oh, Goku? Goku goes you're the closest one to the room to rest in. Nezuko goes well I did have a small nap and just got up. Goku goes into the room and goes I see you in a bit.

Tanjiro goes oh, Zenitsu! You're here! Did you move the boulder? Zenitsu goes no. Not yet. Tanjiro goes oh, okay... I'm going to the next training... You gonna be okay? You haven't talked for, a while, Zenitsu... And I'm worried... Zenitsu goes oh. Okay. Good luck. I... Have to just come to terms with what I should do. No, what I have to do. Tanjiro goes but... but... I'm worried. Zenitsu goes you're a really nice guy. Thanks but... This is something I really have to do.

A little later with Tanjiro walking to Giyu's place:

He thinks (is Zenitsu okay? And Nezuko. She been under someone else's care this whole time. Maybe she's lonely. But since she has all of her humanity besides being a demon I think she's possibly fine. Huh? Uhhh, this is it. Giyu-San should be around here, right? Ah! There's a building. Wait why didn't Goku teleport me here?).

Sanemi and Giyu are both training with each other:

Sanemi goes Breath of Wind First Form Deer Skinning Cyclone. Which is a huge tornado charging at the target. When Sanemi charged in. Their both using wooden swords. But Giyu's gets a bit damaged. Tanjiro thinks (s... So fast! But I can see them! I can follow their movements!).

Sanemi goes Oraoraa! What's wrong!? You're no different from the rest of us! Tanjiro thinks (oh... well, that's not what he...). Giyu goes Breath of Water Fourth Form Striking Tide! Sanemi dodges and goes too sloooooow! Breath of Wind Fifth Form! Giyu goes Breath of Water Seventh Form Piercing Rain Drop! Sanemi Winter Gale! Both their wooden swords break. Sanemi goes okay, time to pummel each other to death with fists.

Tanjiro goes wait, wait, wait! Please wait a minute! You can't go killing each other! Has he got in front of Giyu. Sanemi goes shut up, dammit. You ain't even supposed to get near me. And you dared to peek in on us, you little twerp.

Tanjiro goes can't we all just share some Ohagi or something? I'll make enough of them to fill your tummies, so... Sanemi goes making fun of me now, huh... Tanjiro goes wha? No, no, I'm serious! You like Ohagi, don't you, Shinazugawa-San? When I was training at your place, I smelled the slight fragrance of Mochi flour the whole time. Sanemi thinks (shit-heads!). Tanjiro thinks (nice smell.). Tanjiro goes every time I came back, I smelled Matcha and Ohagi, so I figured. Giyu goes Shinazugawa... You like Ohagi?

Tanjiro thinks (I think he's going to punch me. So I'm activing the Kaio-ken. Goku did warn me.). Sanemi goes Ohagi's delicious! Do you like crushed or coarse beans? I loved my Grandma's Ohagi, and... He goes to punch Tanjiro who moves out of the way with red aura. Sanemi thinks (not that technique again?). As he moves in a manages to punch Tanjiro. Who's gone of guard from a bit of pain from using the Kaio-ken since he hasn't used it for ages. Sanemi angrily leaves.

A bit later on Tanjiro wakes up. And goes huh? Wha? Giyu-San! Giyu goes Shinazugawa stormed off in rage somewhere. Tanjiro goes oh, okay... Why were you fighting? Giyu goes it's not a fight. It's part of Pillar Training. Every Pillar takes part in each other's training. Tanjiro goes oh I see... Oh, so that's why. They were wooden swords... Oh, okay, okay. Sorry for getting in your way. Giyu goes that's not true. I couldn't have a good talk with him, and he was mad the whole time. But I'm glad I figured out what he likes. Next time, I'll sneak some Ohagi into a bag and give it to Shinazugawa-San when I see him. Tanjiro goes ohh! That's a great idea. Giyu goes I think we can get along for sure if I do that. While smiling. Tanjiro goes I'll do that too!

'Someone please stop them. They'll just in a fight.'

Not that far away from the place Nezuko's hiding at. Evil Goku appears and is waiting on a tree. Hiding all of his power. But he senses something. He thinks (wait! I sense Evil Nezuko! But I have to stay here on my mission.).

Goku wakes up and goes oh shit! I sense Evil Nezuko! He quickly uses Instant Transmission and appears in front of her. Evil Nezuko goes before I try to kill you. Evil You has also returned. Goku goes fuck! Well I might as get you out of the way!

With Sanemi:

He thinks (dammit. The hell is up with that guy. Seriously the brat's messed up in the head.). He hears a rustling noise. He swings his arm and grabs what the thing is. It's an eye with four in it. Sanemi goes the fuck is this?

With Goku:

Goku comes listen you! I don't have time to deal with you! I have more important matters to deal with! Evil Nezuko goes let me guess? Cell? Goku goes correct! Also Turles. Goku teleports to Ubuyashiki's place.

Evil Goku rushes in and swipes the cure for Nezuko and destroys it. He turns and sees Evil Nezuko. He goes I'm not going to let you absorb! This Nezuko! She's required for Fu's plans!

Goku goes Amane, Kiriya, Hinaki! It's time for me to take you lot to safety. They all go right. Goku teleports himself and them to where Nezuko's hiding. Goku goes huh? Shit Evil Nezuko and Me! At least their against each other. As he returns to Ubuyashiki. By sensing Muzan's energy.

Ubuyashiki goes hey, so you're here. Nice to meet you. Muzan Kibutsuji. Muzan goes well, you sure look horrible, Ubuyashiki.

A distance not that far away. Cell thinks (it's almost the time for me to attack. Right after the explosion happens.).

Ubuyashiki goes you finally came to my home... Right in front of me. Muzan Kibutsuji. The demon... My family... The demon hunters have been chasing for a thousand years... Have been chasing for a thousand years... Goku thinks (a thousand years? That's a long time. I know Hit has been around that long.). Ubuyashiki goes Goku! What form? What shape does this man have?

Goku goes he looks like a man in his late twenties. But his eyes are plum red. And his pupils are vertical like a cat's. And he as pale skin. Ubuyashiki goes oh... Okay... I... Though you'd come... For sure... I'm sure you're extremely mad at the Ubuyashiki family... But that's also why... I... was the only one... who thought you'd come to kill me yourself.

Muzan goes I'm truly disappointed, Ubuyashiki. And you, Goku why are you holding back from attacking me? Goku goes it's because enemies from my dimension are mostly the big issue. Like Turles, Cell, Evil version of me and an Evil Version of Future Nezuko. Since they all have the power to destroy the Universe. Muzan goes fair point. I need Earth to live on. Also, Ubuyashiki I've lived a thousand years without showing signs of aging. And the old family who's gotten in my way all now reduced to this. Repulsive. Utterly repulsive. You already smell like a corpse, Ubuyashiki's.

Back at Evil Goku vs Evil Nezuko:

E Goku goes how are you able to keep up with me? E Nezuko goes I trained a lot and eaten a lot of people. And I may have been able to absorb like three other Nezuko's. E Goku goes so that's it, huh? Well it's not enough! Especially since I got back the form I lost! E Nezuko goes well I can't wait to use my technique against you. Wait? Oh are we so far away from the place? E Goku goes to not kill those people! I don't want Fu to punish the hell out of me!

Back with Ubuyashiki, Muzan and Goku:

Ubuyashiki manages to turn and goes I figured... as much... I... was told by the doctors... half a year ago... that I was going to die in a few days... Yet here I am... still... alive... and the doctors... were at a loss for words... and I solely... dedicated my soul to defeating you... Muzan...

Goku thinks (the fight between Evil me and Evil Nezuko is really heating up. I don't know how she's keeping up?). Muzan goes and your fleeting dream will go to waste tonight. I will kill you right now. Ubuyashiki goes you... might not know this, but... You and I... are the same blood... you were born... a thousand years ago... So maybe your blood is different from mine...

Muzan goes I feel no emotion here. What are you trying to say? Ubuyashiki goes a monster like you... Came out of this family and that led my family to be cursed... Every child born in our family was weak, and they died right away... But when our family was about to get wiped from existence, the priest gave us some advice... A demon came from your bloodline... So you must dedicate your soul to defeating him and if you do that, your family will not die out. We have received wives from the priests for generations. And our children are more resilient to death now... But nobody in our family has lived beyond thirty... And there not here since Goku took them to a safe place.

Muzan goes and now you're reduced to ramblings. It's utterly disgusting. Did that sickness get into your brain? That is no consequence to me. After all, the heavens are not punishing me. Despite the hundreds, thousands of humans I've been let off the hook. And I never seen a god or Buddha over these thousand years. Also, Goku. Goku goes I know that you have Turles ready to attack me!

Ubuyashiki goes so that's what you think... But I have my own ideas about that... Muzan... What is your dream? This puzzles Muzan a bit. Ubuyashiki goes it's been thousands of years... What kind... of dreams do you have exactly? Goku thinks (the battle between Evil me and Evil Nezuko is now getting a bit out of hand!).

Muzan thinks (I feel strange. The head of the Demon Hunters, an absolute eyesore to me, is right in front of me, yet I feel no hatred. In fact, number one, one night passes oh so busy, busy put decorations up on the pine, on the pine number two, the leafed pine colours, colours the three fold pine is mount Kazusa, Mount Kazusa this strange nostalgia... The sense of relief... Is repulsive. There was four humans here in the mansion. Goku took three to safety. So it's only Ubuyashiki and Goku here. But no guards... I have Turles ready to attack Goku.).

Ubuyashiki goes how about I make a guess... Muzan. I understand your heart and soul. You dream of eternity... You dream of being indestructible. Muzan goes exactly. And it will come true very soon. Once I get my hands on Nezuko. Ubuyashiki goes your dream won't come true, Muzan.

Muzan goes you seem pretty confident in Nezuko's hiding place. But unlike you, I have a lot of time on my hands. Ubuyashiki goes you... are misunderstanding something. Muzan goes about what? Ubuyashiki goes I know something... about eternity. It is nothing but human thoughts. Thoughts last for eternity. They are indestructible.

Muzan goes this is foolish... You're talking utter nonsense. Ubuyashiki goes the Demon Hunters have never died out for a thousand years. True, a lot of unfortunate children have died, but they haven't disappeared at all. You just said... The truth is dumb. Let me prove to you that human thoughts are indestructible. The thought of 'never forgiving those who have taken thet lives of people's loved ones away' senselessly' is eternal. And you have never been forgiven. Not even once over the last thousand years. And you, Muzan, have stepped on the tiger's tail countless times. So you are incurring the wrath of the dragon. In essence, you have basically awoken a sleeping creature that's been slumbering for a long time. And they absolutely despise you. They will never let you get away. If you kill me, the demon hunters won't feel pain or even an itch. They honestly don't really need me that much. This connection to human thought is something you probably can't understand, Muzan. Because you... and your kind will cease to exist once you die, right? A change in the air... Am I right? Goku thinks (that's not true. Because of Future Nezuko. Wait! Could it be that demons without Muzan's curse and the connection link to him fully destroyed don't die when Muzan does?).

Muzan goes zip it. Ubuyashiki goes yeah, I'm done. I've said what I wanted to say to you. But can I say one last thing? I said honestly didn't need me that much... But that doesn't mean my death won't be inconsequential. I am fortunately, yet undeservedly, loved by my Demon Hunters... My Pillars in particular. So if I die, the morale of the Demon Hunters will be higher than ever...

Muzan goes you done talking? Ubuyashiki goes yes... Though I didn't expect you to actually listen to me... Thank you, Muzan.

Crows are going **EMERGENCY SUMMON! EMERGENCY SUMMON! ATTACK ON THE UBUYASHIKI ESTATE... ATTACK ON THE UBUYASHIKI ESTATE!**

Everyone is running towards the Estate. Sanemi running thinks (Oyakata-Sama!). Iguro thinks (quickly! Hurry up!). Mitsuri thinks (Oyakata-Sama!). Muichiro is also running fast. Same with Shinobu. Giyu and Tanjiro. Tanjiro thinks (come on make it!).

The Battle between Evil Goku and Evil Nezuko:

E Goku has gone Super Saiyan Two. Evil Nezuko has gone into her full morphed form. Clashing blow to blow. E Goku goes that's it! Has he goes Super Saiyan Five! E Nezuko closes her eyes. He charges in and she side steps him and kicks in the back. She turns around and opens her eyes and has a heated aura surrounding her. E Goku goes no! Not Ultra Instinct! E Nezuko goes give up! E Goku laughs and goes Kiao-Ken times Ten! And I'm no longer holding back! He charges in and they both end up going back and forth.

Earlier before the attack:

Sanemi goes we should have at least two Pillars Guarding Oyakata-Sama at minimum. Can't you do something about this Himejima-San? Himejima goes impossible... I became a Pillar when I was nineteen, and I have been asking him for eight straight years, but he refuses to budge... He insists that someone as strong as a Pillar shouldn't be wasted on the likes of him... It's a problem.

Shinobu goes I heard that the heads of the Ubuyashiki family have never even had a bodyguard throughout history...

Back at the time of the attack:

Sanemi is running and thinking (Oyakata-Sama, Oyakata-Sama! I see it! The mansion! It's okay. I'll make it. I'll make...).

All of a sudden the mansion blows up. Everyone looks on in shock. Tanjiro with his hand over his mouth thinks (an explosion! And this smell! A lot of burning blood and flesh!).

Muzan is healing and thinks (Ubuyashikiiii! That man's face! He had the smile of a Buddha. But then he and Goku blew themselves up! I made a mistake. I judged Ubuyashiki to be a normal human, but he was actually a complete nut job. Same with Goku. Wait! Goku survived?).

Goku charges right at Turles. But a beam ends up missing the both of them. Goku turns around and goes Cell!

Muzan's thinking (I figured he was planning something, but not of this scale. He made the explosion even more deadly by adding spike traps into it. Just to delay my regeneration. Which means there's still something coming. Ubuyashiki still has something up his sleeve after this. There are human presences coming closer. Most likely Pillars. But that's not all. There's something different. That shit head used himself as a decoy. His hatred and anger toward me were like a viper. It was coiling in that dead, black stomach of his. I'm in awe at how stunningly he hid his murderous intent. His wife and kids were aware of his plans. Which is why Goku took them to safety. Whatever. It's not worth thinking about it now. Don't panic. Your body will regenerate very soon. And Turles is taking care of Goku. But who else has, shown up?).

Goku goes Cell! I knew that you were going to attack me after that explosion. You may have hidden your Ki. But not your colour. Cell goes well, well. It seems like I have two Saiyans to kill how fun.

Meanwhile:

Evil Goku and Evil Nezuko are still clashing. But E Goku falls to the ground badly injured in base. He thinks (dammit Super Saiyan Five Kiao-Ken times ten. As well done me in! But I think I'm lucky.). E Nezuko falls to the ground out of Ultra Instant and her morphed form. She thinks (dammit! I been in Ultra Instant to long. I'm not going to be able to go back into it for a very long time.). They both try to get up. They both end up leaving to heal and restore their energy. By using a device.

Back at the main battles:

Turles goes what do you mean? By killing two Saiyans? Were both under orders from Fu! Cell goes like I care about him. Getting rid of you, Turles is like an extra bonus. Turles goes but Kakarot is mine! I was here first! Long before you! Cell while laughing goes and so far you have failed twice! Goku goes really? It's now more of an argument than fighting.

On the ground:

Muzan sees some round things. He thinks (Flesh Seed, Blood Demon Technique!). Muzan ends up getting impaled by a lot of long spikes that have extra spikes all around. Making harder to escape.

Muzan thinks (I've been immobilised. Someone's using a Blood Demon Technique. The spikes are branching into my flesh so I can't pull them out. No. No problem. This isn't too bad. Just absorb them, and you'll be fine.). Muzan ends up shocked. He sees Tamayo with her hand in his stomach.

Muzan goes Tamayo! Why are you here... He thinks (These Blood Demon Spikes belonged to the man who turned into a demon in Asakusa. She got close to me using a smokescreen Demon Technique. What's her goal? What did she do? Why this woman-). Tamayo goes you absorbed my fist, Muzan. Do you have any idea what's inside it? A drug to turn demons back into humans. So? Is it working?

Muzan goes you shouldn't be able to... Tamayo goes oh, but I've done it! The situation's completely changed. Though it would have been impossible for me alone. Muzan goes you are one stubborn woman, Tamayo. And your hatred towards me is unjust. Who killed your husband and kids? Was it me? Not at all. Nobody but you. You ate them all up.

Goku heard what was said and thinks (man! I didn't know that about, Tamayo.). As he avoids a punch.

Tamayo goes **if I knew that would happen, I wouldn't have become a demon! All I wanted was to not die from my disease! I just wanted to see my kids grow up! **Muzan goes then you killed a whole bunch of humans after that all an illusion too? I noticed you had a lot of fun eating those humans. Tamayo goes that's right. I killed many people after falling into the depths of despair. So to pay for my sins, you and I are dying right here! As Muzan puts one of his fingers in Tamayo's right eye.

Tamayo goes Himejima-San! Do it, please! Himejima comes in swinging his spiky Nirchin Mace. He goes Namuami Dabutsu. With tears in his eyes. With one blow! Muzan's head is smashed.

Goku ends up landing a blow on Cell. Cell goes is that all you got? Pathetic! I expected more from you Goku. Heck! Even Turles is above you. Goku goes Cell! I'll show you my Power! As he goes straight into Mystic. Turles goes I'm going to enjoy killing you both! As he goes into Super Saiyan Four with his Full morphed demon form. Cell goes okay then.

Turles tries to land an attack on Goku. Who dodges but hits kicked hard by Cell. Who also punched Turles away. Goku goes alright then! Full Power! Goku charges in and Cell avoids the attack but then ends up with a punch to his stomach. Cell goes wow, Goku! You actually managed to hurt me. But seriously if that's you're full power. Then you're so dea— As Turles lands a blow right in Cell's face. But missed Goku with a kick. Goku flies back and fires multiple Ki blasts.

Gohan Black, Goku Black, Emily Son, Nezuko Son, and Bardock all sense the battle and rush off towards it.

**TBC**

**(A/N): Well I did say at the start of the battles. But I don't know how many chapters this story is going to end in. Also I am working on some sequels.**

**Also I just want to get this out there. Any other crossover with Goku in Kimetsu No Yaiba. Goku teenager and above has to be nerfed so they don't be overpowered. I hate it when people complain about me nerfing Goku. On Wattpad I read a fanfiction with Teen Gohan in Demon Slayer. I saw that in the comments people wanting Gohan nerfed.**

**Like seriously not nerfing Goku is lazy writing. Since he can just go straight up to Muzan and instantly kill him without trying when not nerfed. Goku is too busy fighting his own enemies in this story. If Goku gets to beaten up and exhausted by his own enemies. He then can have trouble fighting the demons.**

**I'm not evil. At least I didn't kill off Amane, Kiriya and Hinaki! Sadly I can't save everyone. Some are still going to be killed off sadly.**

**Now unfortunately bad news. My health aren't good. I so far had 19 seizures/fits. And I'm waiting for my MRI results. So there's going to be a hiatus. I hate health issues. Like doesn't everyone hate health issues.**

**Oh and stay safe. Wash hands, wear a mask or a face shield and keep your distance. Let's try and beat the virus! **

**Sadly other stories production are also going to stop. So anyone here who reads Demon Slayer Z. Sorry but that's also going to be on hiatus. Until I'm well enough to continue. I will upload a health update. So Dragon No Yaiba Z is also going to be delayed. The first two chapters are ready. But chapter 3 is nowhere near ready at all it's like 1/3****rd**** through.**

**Next time the battles continue. Gohan Black, Goku Black, Emily Son, Nezuko Son and Bardock all engage Cell to help Goku. All the Slayers vs Muzan and the remaining Upper Moons.**


End file.
